Le rôle d'une vie
by paupi2009
Summary: Clarke pensait être convoquée pour un rôle dans un film à succès. Mais elle va découvrir que derrière ce casting se cache un rôle bien différent de ceux qu'elle a l'habitude de jouer. Elle va voir sa vie chamboulée et des secrets qu'elle aurait préféré gardés, être révélés. Entre mensonges, trahisons et non dits, comment Clarke parviendra t'elle à protéger ce à quoi elle tient ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone !

Je suis ravie de partager ma fanfiction après avoir apprécié de lire les vôtres.

Quelques chapitres ont déjà été écrit et je pense qu'elle comptera un peu plus de 20 chapitres.

Je compte publier un chapitre par week-end à l'avenir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de vous offrir des chapitres de meilleure qualité.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le soleil avait enfin décidé de faire son apparition en cette journée de mi-septembre, malgré cette présence plus que bienvenue en ce début de matinée, un vent frais balayait les cheveux blonds de Clarke. Elle ressera son écharpe au tour de son cou afin de se protéger du froid. Elle marcha en direction du long bridge park, un magnifique parc situé au bout de la rue où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide dans les rues bondées de Washington malgré l'heure plutôt matinale, elle même serait bien restée dans le confort de son lit quelques heures de plus si elle n'avait pas eu ce rendez vous important. En arrivant à proximité du parc elle chercha aux alentours la personne qui était censée la conduire à son entretien, bien qu'elle se sait en avance de quelques minutes. Elle se remémora alors le moment où sa meilleure amie mais également son agent, Raven lui avait annoncé au téléphone qu'elle avait peut être trouvé un nouveau rôle pour elle.

 _Clarke était à la recherche de son téléphone qui sonnait maintenant depuis quelques secondes. Elle avait déjà retourné une partie des coussins présents sur le canapé sans succès pour le moment. Elle se pencha alors pour regarder sous son canapé quand celui ci sonna pour la deuxième fois, rompant le calme de son appartement. Son écran affichait le visage resplendissant de Raven devant le Lincoln memorial, elle décrocha rapidement pour éviter de se faire réprimander trop durement._

 _\- Griffin ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu décroches à la deuxième sonnerie scanda Raven à l'autre bout du fil._

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, comment vas tu ? Répondu Clarke nonchalamment, habituée à ce genre de réprimandes._

 _\- Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Raven, défaitiste, avant de reprendre, bonjour blondie ça va et toi ?_

 _\- Ça va, que me vaut cet appel de si bon matin ? Demanda Clarke, suspicieuse quant aux motivations de son amie_

 _\- J'ai le droit de t'appeler simplement pour entendre le son de ta voix !_

 _-À 7 heures du matin, j'en doute, soit tu as un problème urgent et tu as besoin de mon aide, soit tu m'as trouvé un nouveau contrat exceptionnel que je ne dois pas refuser._

 _\- Comme je suis ton petit rayon de soleil préfèré, je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième réponse._

 _\- Vas-y, dis moi tout encouragea Clarke_

 _\- C'est une annonce qui a fait le tour de la sphère cinématographique à Washington, ce serait de nouveaux producteurs qui auraient trouvé l'idée du siècle pour faire un carton, une vraie chance pour percer dans ce monde de requins. Il recherchait une femme blonde d'au moins 25 ans, les yeux clairs, n'ayant aucun problème à jouer le rôle d'une jeune femme lesbienne et qui n'est pas encore très connue dans le monde du cinéma, un talent tout neuf à révéler grâce à ce film. J'ai pensé à toi donc j'ai envoyé ton dossier hier pour tenter notre chance et ils m'ont répondu positivement dans l'heure. Si cela te convient tu as rendez-vouslundi prochainà long bridge park où un SUV passera te prendre pour t'emmener au casting. Je pourrais te transmettre le reste des informations par e mail si ça t'intéresse._

Devant l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie face au projet, elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter. C'est pour cela qu'elle se trouvait de si bon matin devant l'entrée principale du parc à attendre l'arrivée du chauffeur. Sachant qu'elle pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du chauffeur en admettant qu'il soit à l'heure, elle jeta un regard circulaire dans l'espoir de trouver une occupation. Elle repéra alors un kiosque à journaux à sa droite, elle se dirigea vers lui en espérant trouver un article intéressant à lire pour patienter. Elle arriva devant la section people, une section qui ne l'intéressaitpas habituellement mais elle se trouva attirée par le gros titre qui trône rougeoyant au centre de la couverture : " Qui est l'amante de notre présidente bien aimée ?". Autour se trouvaient, espacées aléatoirement des photos de la présidente en compagnie de différentes femmes dont les visages ont été floutés par respect pour leur identité. En ouvrant le magazine par curiosité, elle apprit que les différentes femmes présentes sont la secrétaire générale du président experte en relation publique, le chef de la sécurité, une garde du corps personnelle... À croire que tout le personnel travaillant pour le président avait été pris en photo.

Récemment la vie sentimentale de leur présidente était au cœur des discussions, après 2 ans au pouvoir, on pouvait supposer que les gens sont curieux face aux raisons qui poussent la présidente à ne pas avoir de relations sérieuses. Ce qui les poussaient à trouver de nombreuses hypothèses et fouiller de plus en plus dans la vie de leur dirigeante. Elle trouvait cela révoltant que les journalistes ne laissent pas la présidente vivre un peu en paix, elle avait le droit à une vie privée après tout, de toute façon qui aimerait que sa vie sexuelle ou sentimentale soit placardée sur tous les tabloïds du pays.

Ne voulant pas accordé plus d'importance à ce magazine, elle le reposa rapidement et releva la tête en direction de l'entrée du parc pour voir qu'un SUV était parqué. Au moment où son regard atteint la voiture, deux personnes descendaient du véhicule et observaient les alentours, la femme la repéra en premier et fit signe à son collègue dans sa direction. Elle s'avança dans leur direction pour rejoindre le véhicule. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se présenta à eux. Elle fit alors la connaissance d'Octavia, la jeune femme qui l'avait repérée au loin et Lincoln, son collègue plutôt impressionnant quand on se plaçait à son niveau. Octavia la conduit à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que Lincoln prenait place à l'avant. Elle fit le tour du véhicule et s'installa à sa droite.

\- C'était la dernière, Octavia informa Lincoln après avoir vérifié sur sa tablette.

\- D'accord on pourra mettre la voiture au garage après dit Lincoln en démarrant la voiture.

La vitre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière remonta et se teinta comme toutes les autres vitres l'entourant, il était impossible pour elle de voir où ils se rendaient. Elle se tourna alors vers Octavie à la rechercher de réponse, celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité.

\- Une simple mesure de sécurité ! S'exclama t'elle légèrement surprise par les mesures employées pour un simple casting. On dirait plutôt qu'on se rend à la Maison Blanche si vous voulez mon avis.

Octavia lui sourit à nouveau sans rien ajouter avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tablette. Clarke décida de faire de même pour passer le temps étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas regarder le paysage, quand elle tenta d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie pour la prévenir qu'on était bien venu la chercher. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas de réseau, impossible également de se connecter à Internet. En plein centre de Washington, c'est plus qu'impossible, il devait également avoir placé des brouilleurs dans la voiture pour ne pas qu'elle puisse appprendre où ils se rendaient.

Une seule question trotta mainetenant dans sa tête : pourquoi prendre autant de précaution pour un simple casting ? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir...

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la voiture s'immobilisa et on pouvait entendre les bruits distincts d'une conversation entre le conducteur et une personne a l'extérieur. La voiture redémarra après l'echange et s'enfonça dans un sous terrain. Octavia l'informa qu'ils allaient bientôt descendre du véhicule. Une fois la portière ouverte par celle ci, elle découvrit un asenceur juste en face d'elle, Octavia l'appella tandis que Lincoln allait garer la voiture plus loin en contrebas. L'ascenseur arrivarapidement et Octavia l'invita à monter en première. Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton 2 et l'ascenseur se mis en marche direction le deuxième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir au mur tapissé d'un beau beige clair et une moquette rouge au centre et beige aux extrémités pour rappeler la couleur du mur. Elle l'invita à s'enfoncer dans le couloir, elles arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle d'attente où une dizaine de jeunes femmes semblaient attendre pour le casting.

\- Clarke ! S'exclama une jeune femme à sa droite en se relevant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Nylah ! Dit Clarke après s'être remise de la soudaine apparition de son ex petite amie.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Euh oui quelques temps en effet répondit Clarke, quelque peu gênée de se retrouver devant Nylah.

Une jeune femme sortit d'une porte à leur droite interrompant ce début de silence gênant entre les deux anciennes amantes.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, de jolis yeux verts en amande cachés derrière des lunettes noiresassorties à un tailleur chic qui mettait son corps élancé en valeur, une très jolie femme en somme. Elle se plaça au niveau de la deuxième porte que Clarke n'avait pas encore remarqué dû à sa rencontre inattendue avec Nylah.

\- Bonjour mesdames, merci d'avoir répondu présentes aujourd'hui débuta la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Naïa et c'est moi qui va diriger les entretiens, nousallons commencer par avoir des entrevues de 15 à 20 minutes avec chacune d'entre vous. Suite à cela on va se concerter avec mon collègue et le producteur pour savoir laquelle d'entre vous va être choisie pour le rôle. Des questions ? Finit Naïa en laissant son regard dérivé sur chacune des jeunes femmes.

En l'absence de réponse, elle appella le nom de la première candidate qui se leva et la suivi dans la pièce adajacente à la salle d'attente.

Elle s'installa alors sur la dernière chaise libre à côté de Nylah, elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son téléphone et remarqua que celui ci était toujours privé de réseau.

Octavia alla alors se placer de dos à la porte emprunté par Naïa à son arrivée et surveilla la salle. Clarke regarda la jeune femme, intriguée par son comportement. Maintenant que Clarke la regardait bien, elle put facilement dire que la jeune femme était plutôt athlétique, elle pouvait même être assez intimidante malgré sa petite taille. Elle peut facilement être un garde du corps mais le garde du corps de qui, sûrement la personne qui se trouvait en ce moment derrière la porte. Elle est coupée dans ses observations par Nylah qui commence à lui parler de tout et de rien, elle poursuit la conversation avec la jeune femme sachant que l'attente va être longue au vu des dix jeunes femmes présentes dans la salle d'attente.

Les jeunes femmes passaient à chacune leur tour depuis deux heures quand se fut au tour de Nylah. Elle allait être la dernière à passer étant donné que toutes les autres avaient déjà effectué leur entretien. Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes de plus avant que cela soit à son tour .

Elle entra alors dans la pièce suite au départ de Nylah et s'installa,dans la chaise vacante face à Naïa et un homme légèrement plus âgé ayant des cheveux poivres et sels courts et habillé d'un costume noir et blanc plutôt chic.

\- Boujour, vous avez déjà rencontré Naïa je suppose, je me prénomme Tomas. Nous allons à chacun notre tour vous posez des questions sur votre carrière, votre vie personnelle... Puis nous allons aborder rapidement le film et juger si vous serez capable d'interpréter votre personnage à merveille. Des questions avant de commencer ?

\- Non tout est parfaitement clair, vous pouvez commencer à poser vos questions répondit Clarke.

Les questions s'enchaînaient, allant de son expérience en tant qu'actrice à son orientation sexuelle, ils cherchèrent également à savoir si elle était célibataire et si elle avait déjà été marié. Après une dizaine de questions, ces deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard signifiant sûrement qu'ils étaient d'accord pour arrêter les questions.

\- Nous avons finit avec les questions préliminaires, annonça Naïa. Je suppose que vous avez pris connaissance des quelques informations concernant le film qu'on a envoyé à votre agent.

\- Oui, mon agent m'a transmis votre mail que j'ai lu très attentivement.

\- D'accord, donc je vais faire un résumé rapide des informations que vous avez déjà en ajoutant quelques détails supplémentaires. Donc lefilm va être centré sur une jeune célébrité, on va voir au cours du film comment elle gère le fait d'être sous les projecteurs. Le film va aussi traité très largement des médias et leur caractère plutôt intrusif dans la vie de la jeune femme.

Clarke n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au dernier commentaire de la jeune femme.

\- Un problème, mademasoille, interrogea Naïa qui avait remarqué le geste de Clarke.

\- ah euh, commence Clarke gênée d'avoir été repéré, non je voulais... votre commentaire sur les médias et leur caractère intrusif est vrai, ne vous en faites pas je suis complètement d'accord avec vous. Je dirais même que des fois ils ne respectent même plus la vie privée de la personne concernée. C'est même plutôt révoltant que désormais on s'intéresse plus à qui est le dernier amant ou la dernière amante d'un tel au lieu des mesures ou des lois qu'il ou elle applique chaque jour.

\- Je vois que vous avez vu la dernière sortie du magazine US weekly ce matin et que vous avez une opinion plutôt négative des médias.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les magazines comme USA today où on apprend de réelles informations comme l'accord de libre échange que la présidente a réussi à obtenir hier avec certains pays du sud ou le New York Times où on parle des dernières mesures écologiques mises en place la semaine dernière. Mais quand on me parle de tous ces magazines people qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de fouiller toujours plus loin dans la vie des célébrités, oui on peut dire que j'ai une image négative de ceux la. Et le pire c'est que je crois que la population s'intéresse plus à ceux la, finit Clarke d'un ton défaitiste.

Clarke baissa le regard quelque peu gênée de s'être laissé emporter. Elle manqua alors le sourire entendu qu'échangerent ces deux interlocuteurs, tout deux agréablement surpris de l'opinion et dès connaissances de la jeune femme.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous allons revenir au résumé que j'avais débuté et votre rôle de compagne soutenant celle que vous aimez et subissant également les médias reprit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

L'entretien se poursuivit sans accrocs où les deux parties échangèrent sur le début du script et comment Clarke pensait mettre en valeur son rôle de compagne à travers l'histoire si elle obtenait le rôle.

\- Je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là, on a très largement dépassé les 20 minutes conclut Naïa, laissez moi vous raccompagnez jusqu'à la porte poursuit elle.

Clarke se lève en saluant Tomas avant de partir et suit Naïa jusqu'à la porte qu'elle tenait ouverte pour la laisser passer en première. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son siège où elle attendit que Naïa prenne la parole.

\- Les entretiens sont terminés, on a écouté chacune d'entre vous très attentivement et nous allons maintenant délibéré avec le producteur pour choisir la candidate idéale pour le rôle.

Suite au départ de Naïa, Octavia changea de position et se plaça en face de la porte par laquelle Naïa venaitde disparaître. Il était maintenant évident pour Clarke que la jeune femme est un garde du corps et que la personne protégée avait maintenant rejoint Tomas et Naïa pour délibérer.

Naïa retourna dans la pièce suite à son petit discours et put voir que sa patronne les avait rejoint pendant qu'elle parlait dans la salle d'attente.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour la candidate idéale affirma la nouvelle arrivante en regardant ses deux interlocuteurs.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête sachant quelle candidate avait dépassé de loin les exigences de chacun pour le rôle.

Après seulement une ou deux minutes, Naïa revint dans la salle d'attente sous le regard surpris des jeunes femmes qui s'attendaient à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- En effet la délibération a pris légèrement moins de temps que prévu, dit Naïa en remarquant les expressions plus que surprises de chacune, on est très rapidement tombé d'accord sur la candidate idéale. Après quelques secondes elle reprit, et c'est vous mademoiselle Griffin qui avez fait l'unanimité.

Clarke relèva le regard, surprise d'avoir été choisit après son léger emportement sur les médias.

\- Merci d'avoir participé à ses entretients et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, on va vous faire raccompagner dans l'heure chez vous poursuivit la jeune femme.

Toutes les jeunes femmes excepté Clarke se levèrent et suivirent Lincoln qui était arrivé pendant que Naïa annonçait qui avait été sélectionné. Suite au départ des autres candidates, Naïa se tourna vers Clarke.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons discuter plus amplement de votre nouveau rôle.

Clarke se leva et suivi Octavia et Naïa dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tomas n'était plus là et personne d'autres n'était présent dans la pièce.

\- Installez-vous ici je reviens dans quelques minutes, je dois aller chercher quelques documents.

Naïa quitta alors la pièce par la porte qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Elle saisit son portable et remarqua alors que le réseau était revenu, elle en profita alors pour regarder discrètement où elle se trouvait.

\- Super maintenant il est complètement déréglé, se plaignit elle en repérant le point que son portable affichait.

\- Pas tant que cela, si vous voulez mon avis affirma Octavia qui s'était rapproché en la voyant sortir son portable discrètement et remarquant le point que son portable affichait.

\- Vous allez me dire qu'on se trouve à la...

Clarke se coupa en entendant la porte par laquelle Naïa était sortie s'ouvrir, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond oxydé avec des racines noirs et des yeux en amande marrons apparut. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de l'observer plus longuement, certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré la personne qui se tenait devant elle ultérieurement.

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, mademoiselle Griffin.

Cette voix, elle l'avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Mais le visage associé à cette voix n'était plus le même. La couleur et la longueur de ces cheveux avaient changé, tout comme la couleur de ces yeux qui était passée du vert au marron foncé. Mais Clarke étaitconvaincue que c'était la même personne de part sa carrure identique et sa façon de se comporter.

\- Naïa dit elle interloquée par la nouvelle apparence de son interlocutrice.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon prénom, comme l'apparence il a été modifié, je m'appelle Anya.

Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent alors dans l'esprit de Clarke, pourquoi Anya avait eu besoin de modifier son apparence et son nom et pourquoi révéler son identité maintenant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Octavia, s'attendant à ce que la jeune femme enlève une perruque, des lentilles ou autre chose.

\- Je m'appelle bien Octavia dit elle amusée et si j'enlève quoi que ce soit, ce sont mes vêtements et je doute que ce soit en accord avec le règlement conclut elle s'empechant certainement de rire face à la mine complètement perdue de Clarke.

\- Ce qui va suivre va être assez déroutant pour vous, mais ne vous en faites pas nous allons tout vous expliquer dit Anya, tentant de rassurer Clarke du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle se dit que si la jeune femme était déjà perdue là, elle n'était pas au bout des ses surprises car ce n'était que les débuts des révélations, ce qui allait suivre allait être bien pire.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un homme chauve habillé d'un costume portant un dossier sous son bras droit. La métamorphose était moins importante, Clarke le reconnu alors immédiatement comme étant Tomas mais étant donné qu'ici changement d'apparence rimait avec changement d'identité, elle supposa que ce n'était également pas sa vraie identité.

\- Tiens voici tous les documents à faire signer à Clarke dit il en lui tendant le dossier.

\- Pas de nouvelles ? Demanda Anya tout en saisissant le dossier.

\- Non toujours pas dit il, s'adressant à Anya. Elle a eu une urgence, rien de grave elle ne devrait pas tarder reprend il pour informer Clarke et Octavia sachant sûrement de qui parlait Anya et Octavia sans avoir besoin de la précision du nom. Clarke, quant à elle était légèrement perdue.

Anya déposa le dossier devant Clarke et l'encouragea d'un regard à l'ouvrir.

\- Avec plaisir répond elle à la demande implicite d'Anya mais avant je peux vous demander comment vous vous appelez dit elle en se tournant vers Tomas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ici changement d'apparence va avec changement d'identité dit elle de manière ironique.

\- Titus dit il après l'avoir évalué quelques secondes, jugeant sûrement si elle était digne ou non de connaître son identité.

\- Maintenant, je vous encourage a commencé votre lecture cela risque de vous prendre un peu de temps pour tout lire suggèra Anya avant de s'éloigner dans un coin de la pièce avec Titus.

Clarke les observa quelques secondes discuter en chuchotant au bout de la pièce s'en distinguer le moindre mot mais devinant que le sujet principal devait les préoccuper tous les deux à la vue de la mine inquiète que chacun arborait.

Elle détourna alors le regard sachant qu'elle n'allait obtenir aucunes réponses avant l'arrivée de la mystérieuse femme qui avait eu une urgence.

Elle s'empara du dossier et l'ouvra à la première page, une demande de confidentialité est l'objet de ce premier document, récurent dans tous ses rôles, les producteurs ne voulant pas que des informations s'échappent avant la sortie du film. Elle se saisit d'un stylo dans son sac et commença à remplir le feuille. Après deux minutes et une feuille complétée, elle arriva aux conséquences qu'aurait la divulgation de certaines informations. Elle relit plusieurs fois les quelques lignes, confuse face aux mots utilisés, elle savait que la peine était souvent très lourde mais ici elle batait tous les records. Elle posa alors le dossier sur le bureau, ne voulant remplir plus d'informations avant d'avoir des réponses à ces questions.

Anya et Titus, remarquant son comportement après quelques secondes, arrêtèrent leur conversation et la regardèrent, attendant certainement une explication à cet arrêt. Au même moment un léger bip sonore retentit dans la pièce, Anya regardasa montre certainement connectée à son portable et sourit.

\- La réponse à vos questions ne devraient pas tarder dit elle en relevant son regard vers la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lincoln ouvra la porteet on put voir qu'il était accompagné d'une autre personne. Clarke ne put la distinguer pour le moment, cacher partiellement par la carrure du jeune homme. Quand celui ci se décala pour tenir la porte à la jeune femme l'accompagnant, elle sentit sa main s'ouvrir très légèrement, laissant son stylo tomber à ses pieds, ses yeux s'agandirent très rapidement, sa bouche s'assécha et tout cela du à la perte de contrôle suscitée par l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'elle. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle, lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Griffin dit elle de ce ton solennel qui la caractérisait.

Clarke saisie la main de la jeune femme, toujours muette du à la surprise.

\- Nous allons maintenant nous mettre au travail, quand dites vous ?

Clarke laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, complètement perdue, se demandant comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les prochains car je place les décors pour commencer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À samedi prochain. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey everyone !

Contente de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews ainsi que la mise en follows ou en favs.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Un peu plus tôt durant la journée :**

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, se plaignit la jeune femme en faisant face à son interlocutrice.

\- Ah non, tu ne peux pas reculer maintenant, tu étais d'accord !

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter !

\- Vois le bon côté des choses Lex, si cela se trouve dans 2 ans vous êtes mariées, plaisanta son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- On n'est pas dans une comédie romantique Anya, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu me convaincre de participer à cette mascarade , en se rappelant exactement les arguments que son amie lui avait exposés une semaine plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse tout de même, s'indigna Lexa

\- Attends avant de commencer à raler, laisse moi te dire pourquoi tu devrais accepter ma proposition.

\- Si ça t'amuse de gâcher ta salive, je t'en prie !

\- Tu as lu le dernier article de Jim Walker, demanda Anya.

\- Non je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire les derniers ragots à mon sujet !

\- Je sais qu'il n'écrit pas toujours des choses intéressantes mais son dernier article m'a ouvert les yeux sur un de nos problèmes majeurs. Tu sais que je t'ai dit que récemment ta cote de popularité avait baissé.

\- Oui de quelques points mais tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre les raisons de cette chute, repondit elle en lâchant un dossier pour accorder toute son attention à Anya assise en face d'elle.

\- Voilà c'est ça, je pense avoir trouver les raisons de cette chute et la solution. L'article était illustré d'un sondage réalisé à grande échelle sur internet avec un peu plus de 100000 participants et 95 % des sondés souhaiteraient te voir en couple. Il y avait aussi quelques commentaires comme : " il serait tant que Mlle Woods se trouve une compagne après 3 ans, le pays souhaite voir un humain plus qu'un robot derrière cette jeune femme " et d'autres commentaires illustraient également cette idée, énonça Anya qui regardait sa patronne faire la grimace, elle poursuivit tout de même pour faire pencher la balance définitivement de son côté. Tout le monde sait que tu es douée pour ce métier à travers tes mesures efficaces d'un point de vue international ou encore l'économie qui n'a jamais été aussi florissante mais d'un point de vue social tu n'as pas réalisé d'importantes mesures, c'est le seul domaine où tu ne t'illustres pas par rapport à ton prédécesseur.

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu veux me trouver une fausse petite amie ! Interrompit Lexa

\- Oui je pense que cela pourrait enlever l'image de robot que certaines personnes se font de toi et pourquoi pas t'amener à résoudre les problèmes sociaux que l'on connaît actuellement en te rapprochant de leur situation, en vivant une relation de couple. Et puis cela pourrait également te permettre de passer à autre chose, tenta son amie sachant que c'était un sujet qui pouvait fâcher Lexa.

Et cela ne manqua pas, on pouvait voir la mâchoire de la jeune femme se serrer et les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. En voyant le regard bienveillant de son amie, Lexa essaya de se détendre et d'oublier les images horribles qui défilaient quelques secondes auparavant devant ses yeux.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, laisse moi la journée et je te donnerai mon avis dans la soirée. Si je suis d'accord on en discutera demain dans les détails.

Anya se retira après avoir hocher la tête, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait réussi. Lexa ne lui aurait jamais dit qu'elles en discuteraient demain sachant qu'elle allait refuser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à organiser l'annonce et les entretiens. Elles discuteraient du post entretien dans la semaine. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, Lexa vint dans la soirée lui donner son approbation. Durant la semaine, elles travaillèrent durement pour préparer au mieux les prochains mois en se préparant aux pires scénarios catastrophes, toutes deux sachant combien l'idée pouvait très mal tourner.

Et aujourd'hui, elles étaient toutes les deux dans la pièce adjacente à la salle d'attente où quelques jeunes femmes attendaient leur passage avec appréhension.

\- Tu sais comme moi que nous avons besoin de l'une d'entre elles pour renouveler ton image, poursuivit Anya suite à la plainte de Lexa.

\- Je sais, de toute façon il est inutile de tout annuler maintenant, on a travaillé trop dur pour reculer maintenant.

\- Tout va bien se passer Lexa, dit Anya en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie. Je vais te laisser je dois aller leur parler quelques minutes avant le début des entretiens.

\- Oui, tout va bien se passer, tenta de se rassurer Lexa. N'oublies pas ta magnifique perruque, tes lentilles et tes lunettes avant d'y aller, taquina Lexa pour soulager l'atmosphère stressante de la situation.

\- Ne profites pas de la situation pour te moquer, je fais ça pour toi je te rappelle dit elle tout en enfilant sa perruque.

Lexa regardait Anya placer ses lentilles et mettre ses lunettes d'un œil amusé. Elles avaient préféré que les filles ne la reconnaissent pas après l'entretien, par sécurité pour leur future mascarade.

\- Bon je te laisse, je vais auditionner ta future fiancée !

\- Ne profites pas trop de la situation non plus dit elle en regardant Anya franchir la porte pour rejoindre la salle d'attente.

Les entretiens ont commencé depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Lexa écoutait la conversation grâce à un micro préalablement placé dans la pièce, elle pouvait également parler à Anya et Titus, un de ses plus proches conseillers, car ils avaient des oreillettes. Il commençait par parler de leur expérience professionnelle, leur film et leur rôle dans chacun d'eux, il abordait aussi la vie privée des jeunes femmes sans entrer dans les détails pour éviter de lever trop de suspicions. La deuxième partie de l'entretien consistait à parler du film dans lequel elle allait peut être jouer.

Lors de leur semaine de travail, elles avaient réfléchi à un moyen grâce auquel les jeunes actrices ne pouvaient découvrir la mascarade. Toutes ces jeunes femmes pensaient qu'elles étaient là pour jouer dans un prochain film à succès. Elles ont décidé de rester très proche de la réalité pour sélectionner à la fin la candidate parfaite.

Anya et Titus se font passer pour les recruteurs des acteurs du film. Ils étaient soi disant en train d'auditionner l'épouse du personnage principale. Elle était le ce personnage puisque c'est un film qui vise à raconter comment une célébrité vit son exposition aux médias, son quotidien... Bien sûr, toutes ces jeunes femmes ignoraient l'identité de la célébrité.

Après qu'Anya avait brièvement parlé de leur projet, ils posent quelques questions pour savoir comment chaque jeune femme peut imaginer son rôle avec ces quelques informations. Lexa avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas encourager le comportement intrusif des medias, cela prouverait que c'est une personne capable d'avoir sa confiance à l'avenir. Il était hors de question que sa future fausse compagne soit une personne avare de potins. Elle irait raconter toute cette histoire aux journalistes et cela finirait très mal pour eux.

La question fatidique venait d'être posée par Anya et leur interlocutrice, une certaine Anna Thomson prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je pense qu'intrusif est un peu exagéré, ils cherchent simplement à informer, même quand il s'agit de personnes célèbres et de potins. Je suis abonnée à US Weekly et le numéro de la semaine est arrivé ce matin, cela parlait de le presidente et des suspicions d'amantes. Je pense qu'il est essentiel de savoir ce que fait notre dirigeant dans le cadre privé.

Lexa ne partageait pas l'opinion de la jeune femme, chaque personne à le droit à sa vie privée, on a toujours besoin de garder, de protéger son jardin secret. Il était impossible pour elle de sortir sans être prise en photo sans arrêt. On imaginait des centaines de potins tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres à son sujet en intégrant ses proches dans les médias. Elle était convaincue que le mot intrusif caractérisait à la perfection le comportement des médias.

\- D'ailleurs si j'avais à miser sur une des proches de la présidente, je dirais que c'est la secrétaire générale experte en relations publiques compléta elle d'un ton enjoué.

Malgré le désaccord évident de Lexa avec le jeune femme, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la dernière remarque de la jeune femme en imaginant Anya faire la grimace face au commentaire.

\- Je la veux dit elle à travers le micro à l'intentntion d'Anya.

\- Jamais de la vie murmura Anya en levant les yeux au ciel face au rire de Lexa qui résonnait dans son oreille.

\- Je vous demande pardon demanda Anna en ayant remarqué qu'Anya avait parlé mais sans distinguer les mots employés par la jeune femme.

\- C'est un bon pari reprit Anya pour s'accorder avec la jeune femme.

Au même moment, Lexa dans la pièce adjacente rigolait toujours face au ridicule de la situation.

Les candidates s'enchaînaient durant la matinée, Lexa était partagée quant à la réussite du projet, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la perle rare qui pourrait être une parfaite compagne pour leur mascarade.

Après plus de deux heures d'entretiens, Anya et Titus firent une pause et vinrent la voir. Ils étaient également un peu déçus pour le moment car aucune candidate avait retenu leur attention. Il ne restait plus que Nylah White et Clarke Griffin, une des deux devait les impressionner sinon leur projet ne verrait certainement jamais le jour.

Elle en profita pour feuilleter le dossier des deux jeunes femmes durant la pause, elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies, bien qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle avait une légère préférence pour Clarke. Les yeux océans de la jeune femme participaient très largement à cette préférence. Elles avaient toutes les deux de l'expérience à l'écran, chacune ayant joué un personnage gay lors d'un téléfilm. Si on regardait attentivement leur dossier on pouvait même voir qu'elles avaient ce téléfilm en commun, elles devaient sûrement se connaître. En somme toutes les deux pourraient être parfaites si elles passaient leur entretien à merveille. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts en espérant q'une des deux jeunes femmes soit à la hauteur.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait à travers le micro, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'Anya et Titus avait repris les entretiens. Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur le bruit qui avait été transféré grâce au micro, annonçant l'arrivée de l'avant dernière candidate, Nylah White.

Après les politesses d'usage chacun s'installa et Anya glissa un document qui traitait de la confidentialité de cet entretien devant la jeune femme, aucune information devait être divulguée suite à l'entretien. Après avoir survolée rapidement le document, classique quand on est auditionné pour un futur rôle, la jeune femme signa et tendit le document à Anya.

Ils commencèrent par les questions sur la carrière de la jeune où celle ci mis en avant son rôle dans le téléfilm de Noël qu'elle avait joué au côté de Clarke, soulignant le plaisir qu'elle avait eu de jouer avec la jeune femme de manière nostalgique et n'ayant rien contre une nouvelle expérience dans un film mettant en avant des personnages gays.

On passa ensuite aux questions personnelles où la jeune femme confirma son homosexualité. On en vint ensuite à la situation familiale de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis célibataire, il est difficile pour moi de m'attacher depuis ma dernière longue relation. Je crois que je ne suis pas compatible avec la vie de couple dit elle assez tristement.

Lexa put entendre dans le ton de la jeune femme qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être remise de sa rupture. Elle n'était peut être pas prête à jouer dans leur mascarade si elle était encore torturée par sa dernière relation.

Voyant la mine attristée de la jeune femme, Anya décida de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et passa à l'explication de leur projet et à la question des médias.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des médias people, si il venait à disparaître je serais certainement la dernière à m'en plaindre. Les paparazzis sont des parasites plus qu'autre chose. Chacun choisit en général d'être célèbre mais personne choisit d'être épié à longueur de journée dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

Lexa ne put qu'être d'accord avec la jeune femme.

L'entretien se termina très bien pour la jeune femme, celle ci ayant une conception tout à fait pertinente de son rôle de compagne dans le film.

Malgré un entretien tout à fait réussi, Lexa pensa que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à s'engager dans leur projet, celle ci semblant guérir encore de son ancienne relation. Son image pour le moment négative de la vie de couple n'était pas en adéquation avec celle qu'elle devrait mener pendant quelques mois si elle était choisie. Bien sûr elle pourrait toujours être choisie si Clarke ne correspondait pas à leur critère.

C'était d'ailleurs à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce, après les présentations réalisées par Titus, ils débutèrent avec sa carrière et comme Nylah elle parla de son rôle dans leur téléfilm commun qui a aussi été pour elle une expérience positive.

Ils poursuivirent avec la question de son orientation sexuelle.

\- Je suis bisexuelle, je n'ai donc aucun problème à jouer un personnage homosexuelle répondit elle.

\- Avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie actuellement ? Demanda Anya. C'est pour savoir si votre emploi du temps est assez maniable jugea elle bon de préciser pour éviter toute confusion. Elle devait absolument avoir un maximum d'informations sur la jeune femme sans paraître trop intrusive.

\- Je suis célibataire depuis deux mois mais j'ai bon espoir de trouver quelqu'un dans un futur proche.

Anya sourit face au dernier mot de la jeune femme, peut être que ce futur proche était bien plus proche que ce à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre.

Ils abordèrent ensuite la question des médias où Clarke s'emporta très légèrement sur le caractère intrusif des médias et montra également un intérêt particulier sur les questions politiques du pays. Cela enchanta Lexa légèrement, après avoir écouté durant toute la matinée des actrices qui s'intéressaient toutes ou presque à l'actualité people du pays plutôt que l'actualité politique. Pour le moment la jeune femme réalisait un sans faute, il ne restait plus que l'étape où elle imaginait comment jouer son rôle de compagne au mieux.

\- Tout d'abord, elle doit protéger au mieux leur intimité, éviter que des détails de leur relation finissent dans la sphère publique. Elle doit soutenir sa compagne car une exposition constante aux medias est difficile. Comme dans toutes relations de couple, être présente dans les moments de joie comme de tristesse. Je pense que c'est tout... Non j'oublie l'essentiel, elle doit dégager également une image positive car l'image de la célébrité passe aussi par celle de sa compagne.

Lexa sourit face à la réponse, conquise par la jeune femme. Il n'y a pas de doute si elle acceptait, elle saura comment être une fausse compagne exemplaire.

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière Clarke et Anya qui avaient quitté la pièce fut son signal pour rejoindre la pièce.

Elle retrouva Titus de l'autre côté de la porte, celui ci se leva et s'inclina légèrement à son arrivée pour la saluer. Anya rentra à ce moment dans la pièce, leur choix était déjà tout trouvé, il leur suffit d'un regard pour savoir que chacun avait trouvé la prestation de Clarke excellente. Lexa demanda tout de même pour la forme si tout le monde était d'accord et Anya retourna dans la pièce annoncer le verdict.

Ils pouvaient entendre distinctement les paroles d'Anya annonçant que Clarke avait été retenu pour le rôle. Une porte s'ouvrit à leur droite à cet instant et la secrétaire de Lexa, Gaïa, fit son apparition, la mine grave.

\- Madame, un appel sur votre ligne privée, mission Shadow, elle demande à parler à sis.

Lexa fut rassurée par les derniers mots de sa secrétaire, elle craignait le pire, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu espoir de recevoir des nouvelles.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, tu sais que je dois prendre cet appel.

Titus acquiesça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait retenir sa protégée de prendre cet appel. Titus la regarda suivre sa secrétaire rapidement par la porte, direction le bureau de celle ci, à l'opposé du bâtiment.

Anya retourna dans la pièce qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant en compagnie d'Octavia et de Clarke. Elle fut intriguée, elle pensait que Lexa et Titus resteraient dans la pièce pour les accueillir. Ils devaient attendre à côté. Elle se servit de l'excuse de documents à aller chercher pour aller voir où étaient partis Lexa et Titus.

Arrivée dans la pièce adjacente, elle repèra Titus qui regardait les jardins entourant le bâtiment d'un air pensif.

\- Elle est partie pour une urgence, mission Shadow.

\- Elle a appelé, s'enthousiasma Anya avant de prendre une mine plus grave face au visage de Titus, ne me dis pas qu'elle a demandé à parler à Heda ? Demanda Anya, inquiète.

\- Non, il n'y a pas à s'alarmer, elle voulait parler à Sis.

Anya souffla, soulagée d'apprendre que la mission Shadow n'était pas compromise.

\- Je retourne à côté pour prévenir Clarke.

\- Tu devrais peut être enlever tout cet accoutrement inutile, dit il en désignant la perruque.

Après l'information qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle avait complètement oublié son apparence et elle remarqua pour la première que Titus avait lui même enlevé la perruque qu'il portait.

Elle se débarrassa de son attirail dans le sac prévu à cet effet et retourna dans la pièce.

Suite au départ d'Anya, il se saisit du dossier présent sur le bureau, destiné à Clarke et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'issue du plan d'Anya. Il ne lui avouerait jamais que son plan était très ingénieux mais il y avait tellement de risques qu'il ne pouvait contrôler que ça le rendait inquiet. Il savait qu'il devait protéger Lexa coûte que coûte. Il avait fait une promesse quelques années plus tôt. Il ferait tout pour que jamais rien n'arrive à la jeune femme, il se devait de tenir cette promesse.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelques coups portés sur la porte par laquelle Lexa était partie, il se dirigea vers celle ci et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Rivo, un des nombreux garde du corps de Lexa.

\- Madame m'a informé qu'elle en avait encore pour quelques minutes et que vous devriez commencer sans elle.

\- Merci, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Le garde du corps acquiesça avant de repartir au côté de son coéquipier Delano, protéger sa patronne.

Titus rejoint alors la pièce adajacente avec son dossier sous le bras. Il découvrit alors Clarke, assise sur la chaise qu'elle occupait durant l'entretien, Octavia adossée au mur non loin de Clarke et Anya était à proximité de la porte l'attendant sûrement.

Après de nouvelles présentations et le dossier présent devant Clarke, il s'éloigna pour parler discrètement avec Anya.

\- Rivo est venu m'informer qu'elle avait encore besoin de quelques minutes.

\- C'est tout à fait comphrensible, ça fait plus de trois mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. En général elle s'arrange pour appeler tous les mois.

\- En espérant que sa situation se soit améliorée depuis la dernière fois, les conditions de vie là bas sont de plus en plus déplorables. Lexa est de plus en plus en proie aux doutes et souhaite la faire revenir.

\- Elle ne peux pas faire ça, ce sont des années de mission qu'elle va détruire s'exclame Anya, attristée face au dilemme de Lexa.

\- Elle est tiraillée entre cela et ne veut pas la perdre.

Anya et Titus regardérent dans la direction de Clarke sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment pour la mission Shadow et préférèrent se concentrer sur une chose à la fois et aujourd'hui Clarke était cette personne. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'elle avait cessé toutes activités et attendait en les regardant fixement. Anya était sur le point de faire une remarque sur le comportement de Clarke mais elle se ravisa en entendant la sonnerie qu'emit sa montre quand elle reçevait un message.

" J'arrive avec Lincoln, Rivo et Delano surveillent l'extérieur " - Lexa / 9:24

Anya sourit et informa Clarke que ses questions n'allaient pas rester sans réponse très longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette affirmation est confirmée avec l'entrée de Lexa dans la pièce suivie par Lincoln qui va se poster au côté d'Ovtavia.

Anya put alors observer les traits de Clarke, déformés par la surprise. Lexa s'adressa à elle mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment distinguer qu'on lui parlait, elle était en état de choc de découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse femme dont tout le monde parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle sembla tout doucement revenir à elle pour prononcer quelques mots difficilement

\- Mad... madame la présidente.

* * *

J'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

À samedi prochain.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey everyone !

On est samedi donc j'ai le plaisir de partager avec vous ce troisième chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier Lex-Jan, tazer-06, Faberry45, Jack77, swanreginaaddict, Amelimoys ainsi que les Guests pour leur reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup pour écrire la suite. Merci aussi pour la mise en follows ou en favs.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

* * *

Elle sembla tout doucement revenir à elle pour prononcer quelques mots difficilement

\- Mad... madame la présidente.

\- Je vois que vous avez retrouvé l'usage de votre voix se moqua gentiment Lexa.

Clarke se racla la gorge, à la recherche de ses mots, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la présidente et comprenant de moins en moins la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de questions intervint Anya pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire répondit Clarke en fixant toujours la présidente, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'elle se trouvait devant elle.

\- On va en avoir pour un moment, tout le monde devrait prendre un siège dit Lexa en s'installant à la droite de Clarke tandis que les autres suivaient autour de la table ovale.

\- À la base, ceci est mon idée donc je devrais commencer à expliquer débuta Anya une fois que tout le monde était installé. Vous devez savoir que récemment les suspicions d'amante au sujet de Lexa se multiplient.

Clarke acquiesça, se rappelant de l'article qu'elle avait vu ce matin.

\- Sa côte de popularité est également en baisse et une image de robot sans sentiment envers son peuple se fait de plus en plus une place dans l'opinion publique, Anya poursuivit dans sa lancée, vous confirmez toujours ?

Clarke regarda la présidente légèrement mal à l'aise, elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer les foudres de celle ci.

\- Vous pouvez parler librement rassura Lexa.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous dit elle en évitant le regard de la présidente.

\- Et aujourd'hui le population est obnubilée par ces histoires d'amantes, d'amour caché... Au point de ne plus s'intéresser à la politique du pays. Vous semblez être une espèce en voie de disparition, s'intéresser à la politique n'est pas commmun en ce moment.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre où vous voulez en venir, s'inquièta Clarke lançant un regard circulaire au tour de la table.

\- Ce casting était une façon de recruter la fausse compagne parfaite pour la présidente répondit Anya face aux interrogations de Clarke.

\- Si je comprends bien vous voulez me jeter en pâture à l'opinion publique pour qu'il arrête d'imaginer tout un tas d'idées hallucinantes sur la vie sentimentale de la présidente. Je dois aussi réaffirmer qu'une femme aimante se cache derrière la carapace de "robot" qu'elle laisse voir dit Clarke perdant sa retenue face à la présidente et ses collaborateurs tellement elle était surprise par la tournure des événements.

\- C'est sur que dit comme cela intervient Octavia pour la première fois dans cette réunion improvisée.

\- Je sais que ça peut être très surprenant de premier abord mais quand on y réfléchit c'est une idée qui pourrait marcher.

Clarke prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la situation comme venait de le suggérer Anya. La présence de quelqu'un au côté de la présidente pourrait certainement rompre l'image de "robot" que se fait la population d'elle et les rassurer. Cela stopperait également toutes les rumeurs qui nuisaient à sa personne en la voyant avec tous les membres de son personnel. Cette situationpourrait peut être également l'ouvrir et l'encourager à montrer plus régulièrement qu'elle tient à son pays.

Elle se rendit compte au fur et à mesure de ces réflexions que c'était un excellent plan mais risqué car quiconque découvrait la supercherie ruinait l'image sérieuse du gouvernement de Lexa.

Durant ces réflexions, chacun l'observait en appréhendant sa réaction. Il attendait qu'elle s'exprime à nouveau avec impatience et c'est ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes de plus.

\- Je veux bien en écouter davantage, je suis curieuse de savoir l'intégralité de votre plan. Si cela me convient je pourrais envisager d'accepter.

Chacun souffla imperceptiblement, soulagé d'entendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Avant de vous en expliquer davantage, on aimerait simplement vérifier les informations que l'on possède sur vous.

\- Je vous écoute, dit Clarke qui s'était légèrement refermée à l'entente de laproposition.

\- Clarke Griffin, 25 ans, fille unique d'Abby et Jake Griffin, mère : chirurgienne spécialisée en oncologie. Père: ingénieur, décédé quand elle avait 20 ans dans un crash d'avion, mère de nouveau mariée depuis peu à Marcus Kane, ils résident à Baltimore. 2 ans de médecine avant d'abandonner pour se lancer dans une carrière d'actrice. Vous avez joué dans une dizaine de téléfilm depuis 4 ans. Vous avez toujours vécu à Washington depuis votre naissance. Nationalité americaine, n'ayant jamais réclamé la double nationalité qu'on pouvait lui accorder car son père était russe. Jamais d'engagement fiançaille ou mariage et pas d'enfant énumèra Anya.

Clarke s'était crispée plusieurs fois durant cette description à l'entente d'informations toujours difficiles pour elle malgré le temps qui passait. Elle acquiesça en accord avec les informations qu'ils avaient trouvé sur elle. Elle détourna son regard d'Anya sentant celui de quelqu'un sur elle, elle capta alors le regard de Lexa, un regard vert et compatissant. Lexa lui sourit alors comprenant la douleur de la jeune femme,il était toujours très dur de perdre un père, peu importe l'âge. Les jeunes femmes se comprennaient, chacune s'était remise de la perte de leur père difficilement. Clarke détourna le regard de la jeune femme quand on s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

\- Maintenant que les informations ont été vérifié, vous devez savoir que vous ne pouvez partager aucune information avec vos proches, pour eux vous devez être la nouvelle compagne de la présidente. En fonction de l'évolution de la situation, il pourrait être mis au courant mais seulement après que l'on vérifie qu'ils peuvent être dignes de confiance.

\- Bien sur, je m'en doutais mais pour mon agent, elle pense que je suis en train d'auditionner pour un rôle.

\- On va écrire un mail à tout le monde en disant que nous nous avons perdu les fonds qu'on nous avait promis et qui devaient nous permettre de tourner le film intervint Titus pour répondre à la question de Clarke.

Lincoln se lèvaaprès avoir récupèré un téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume.

\- C'est un téléphonecrypté, il vous permettra de communiquer avec n'importe quelle personne dans cette pièce de manière sécurisée. Dès qu'il est question de messages en relation à des détails concernant la fausse relation, c'est lui que vous devez utiliser. Sinon vous pouvez utiliser le vôtre, sachez que toutes les conversations que vous écrivez avec votre portable peuvent être interceptées par les médias.

\- Vous devez régulièrement utiliser votre téléphone et communiquer avec Lexa pour entretenir l'idée que vous êtes ensemble intervint Anya, bien sûr les messages doivent être des conversations de couple dit elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Lexa.

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel face à la menace implicite de son amie avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous aurez bien sûr des personnes assignées à votre sécurité, Octavia ici présente ainsi qu'un autre de mes gardes du corps qui vous protégeront. Ils seront présents à vos côtés seulement quand vous le souhaitez sinon ils vous surveilleront de loin pour prévenir tout danger.

\- Je peux aussi demander à ne pas être protéger du tout des fois, j'espère s'exclama Clarke, elle ne tenait pas avoir deux personnes qui la suivait à longueur de journée.

\- Ils se feront discrets et ne vous dérangeront à aucun moment, je peux vous l'assurer affirma Lexa, ne voulant cèder sur le fait que la jeune femme ne devait pas échapper à la surveillance de ses agents pour le moment, sa confiance se méritait et pour le moment elle n'en connaissait pas assez sur la jeune femme pour lui accorder.

Clarke voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pencher la balance en sa faveur pour le moment n'ajouta rien. Elle savait que la présidente n'était pas connue pour cèder facilement. Elle était redoutable en affaire et réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait à la fin. Elle devrait user d'une extrême patience pour obtenir sa confiance et pouvoir demander quelques requêtes.

\- Vous devez agir comme un couple devant les caméras et devant chaque personne qui n'est pas au courant de cette mascarade. Les personnes qui sont au courant sont présentes dans cette pièce et vous pouvez également vous fiez à Indra, la chef de la sécurité ainsi que sa fille Gaïa, la secrétaire de Lexa. Malheureusement pour nous aucune erreur n'est permis. Chacune de vos paroles et chacun de vos gestes seront examinés à la loupe par les personnes du monde entier, il est impératif pour nous d'être très prudent. Un scandale ruinerait la réputation de notre gouvernement et tout ce qu'on a accompli jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Pas de pression en somme, dit Clarke pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue lourde, chacun imaginant comment cela pouvait mal tourner pour eux.

Tout le monde accueilli la remarque de Clarke avec un léger sourire, les enjeux étaient très élevés et chacun avait un rôle à jouer pour permettre la réussite du plan.

\- Nous allons maintenant abordé les activités que vous devez faire ensemble à l'extérieur. Lexa court tous les matins, environ 10 kilomètres dans les jardins de la Maison Blanche à la vue des journalistes, vous devrez l'accompagner trois fois par semaine au minimum débuta Titus avant de se couper devant la mimique que Clarke affichait, un problème mademoiselle Griffin ?

\- C'est un contrat à la semaine j'espère que vous me proposez car 10 kilomètres au moins 3 fois par semaine, c'est surestimer très largement mes capacités physiques dit Clarke avec ironie ne se sentant pas capable de tenir longtemps avec ce genre de rythme.

\- Désolé pour vous mais vous risquez de rester parmi nous un peu plus longtemps, bien sûr elle le fait juste après le réveil, c'est à dire à 7 heures. Titus s'arrêta sachant que Clarke allait sûrement faire une remarque et cela ne manqua pas, la jeune femme se tourna vers Lexa.

\- J'ose espérer que c'est une blague dit elle en oubliant momentanément à qui la jeune femme s'adressait.

\- Non et encore vous avez de la chance, habituellement mon footing est à 6 heures dit Lexa avec ironie.

\- Quelle chance ! Dit elle légèrement démoralisée par les jours qui l'attendaient.

\- On vous offrira ensuite le petit déjeuner si ça peut vous motiver. Vous avez également un dîner de prévu dans la semaine avec la présidente dans un restaurant de son choix. On vous enverra toutes les informations sur votre portable crypté et elles seront également transmises à vos gardes du corps que vous pouvez questionner. La première séance de footing se déroulera quelques jours après ce dîner.

Une fois sa phrase finie, Titus et les autres arrêtèrent de parler laissant Clarke quelques secondes pour enregistrer toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu. La jeune femme se frotta légèrement les tempes pour diminuer un mal de tête qui commençait à faire son apparition. Elle regarda ensuite chaque personne presente dans la pièce, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait leur faire confiance, si elle devait se lancer dans cette aventure au risque de se brûler les ailes. Elle savait que cela allait être difficile, qu'elle allait devoir être très prudente pour que personne ne connaisse la vérité sur cette mascarade et d'autres vérités qu'elle ne préférait pas révéler pour le moment.

\- J'accepte de vous suivre dans ce qui semble être une mission suicide dit elle après un instant de réflexion, en dramatisant légèrement la situation.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous compter désormais parmi nous, dit Anya, chacun acquiscant pour exprimer leur accord avec les dires d'Anya.

\- En ce qui concerne vos paiements, je tiens à dire que le métier de fausse compagne du président est très bien rémunéré au vu des désavantages du métier dit Anya en lançant un regard en biais à Lexa, traiter avec la présidente peut parfois être compliqué.

\- Vos virements seront effectués sur un compte intraçable à l'étranger poursuivit Lexa ne souhaitant pas que son amie s'attarde sur elle plus que souhaité. Vous pourrez y accéder avec lenuméro de compte ainsi qu'avec le mot de passe que vous choisirez finit elle avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement à Anya.

Celle-ci ne s'attardera pas sur le regard que lui lançait Lexa avant de poursuivre.

\- Il faut maintenant que vous vous rencontrez de manière publique, à la vue de tous pour rajouter de la crédibilité à cette histoire, vous avez carte blanche, et surtout surprenez nous, votre idée doit marquer les esprits dit elle en adressant un sourire légèrement sadique vers Lexa.

Lexa s'enfonça légèrement dans sa chaise, une idée marquante était à coup sûr une idée qui allait la mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle avait bataillé tout la semaine contre Anya, préférant qu'ils organisent la rencontre eux mêmes, celle ci l'avait traitée de maniaque du contrôle et avait ajouté que cela serait l'occasion de voir comment se débrouillait leur candidate.

\- N'hésitez pas à nous demander quoi que ce soit si vous avez besoin d'informations ou autre chose de plus matériel.

\- À vrai dire, je crois que j'ai une idée, s'exclama t'elle avant de se tourner vers Lexa. Je m'excuse par avance de la gêne que vous allez ressentir dit elle sincèrement.

\- Je crains le pire répondit celle ci, imaginant tous les scénarios que la jeune femme aurait pu trouver en un temps record. Vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Dit elle en espérant récolter des indices de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Clarke se touna alors vers Octavia.

\- On est bien à la Maison Blanche, mon portable n'était pas dérègle tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui c'est exact.

\- Pourriez vous me raccompagner à proximité ? Sans que je sois vu bien sûr cru bon de préciser Clarke pour montrer qu'elle avait bien comprise la discrétion dont elle devait faire preuve.

Octavia attendit l'accord silencieux de la présidente avant d'acquiescer à la demande de Clarke.

\- Bien, est ce quelqu'un connaît les heures de visite de la Maison Blanche ?

Chacun regarda Clarke légèrement surpris avant que la présidente elle même prenne la parole.

\- On est samedi donc c'est de 7 h 30 h à 13 h avec un tour toutes les 1 h 15. Il est 10 h 30, dit elle après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, donc le prochain tour est dans 45 minutes.

Clarke remercia la présidente avant d'ajouter.

\- Bien maintenant serait il possible que vous rendiez visite à vos visiteurs aujourd'hui au milieu de leur parcours, n'oubliez pas de prendre un café de préférence tiède.

\- Oui c'est envisageable et je dois faire quoi avec mon café, vous le renversez dessus demanda Lexa curieuse de la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, l'effet de surprise est essentiel croyez moi dit Clarke en souriant, assez fière de son idée. Et surtout faites comme ci aucune catastrophe n'allait se produire. Il faut que vous soyez aussi naturel que possible.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, s'exclama Anya, impatiente de découvrir ce que la jeune femme leur réserve tandis que les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel face à l'enthousiasme de celle-ci. Lexa quant à elle imaginant le pire, préfèra s'enfoncer dans son siège et attendre que le moment arrive. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas contrôler ce qui allait se passer et détestaitcette situation. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire payer à Anya son idée de laisser Clarke aux commandes.

\- On devrait y aller maintenant je ne voudrais pas manquer l'heure de la visite dit elle à l'adresse d'Octavia.

\- Je vous retrouve dans les quartiers de Lexa après, avec un chemisier propre pour l'une d'entre vous j'imagine dit elle en affichant un sourire que Lexa jugea beaucoup trop large pour la situation.

\- D'accord dit Clarke à l'adresse d'Anya, je vous suis poursuivit elle ne se tournant vers Octavia.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Clarke jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la présidente par dessus son épaule et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Celle ci lui répondit d'un sourire légèrement crispé et la porte se referma. Clarke se retourna et souffla de soulagement, plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu son sang froid devant la dirigeante du pays.

\- C'est toujours assez impressionnant la première fois après on se rend compte que c'est juste un être humain comme nous rassura Octavia. Par contre j'espère pour vous que votre plan ne la met pas dans une situation trop délicate car c'est un être humain assez rancunier.

\- J'espère alors que sa vengeance ne sera pas trop douloureuse sourit Clarke, intérieurement celle ci s'inquiétait légèrement des conséquences de cette rencontre.

Tandis qu'Octavia la conduit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, elle consultales messages qu'elle avait reçu durant l'entretien.

 **"Hey**

 **Comment s'est passé l'entretien ? " - Raven / 9 h 00**

 **" Griffin, tu sais que je n'aime pas le suspens " - Raven / 9 h 28**

 **" Tu attends quoi pour me donner des nouvelles, je dépéris sans toi :( ". - Raven / 9 h 37**

 **" Tu as plutôt intérêt de m'envoyer un message rapidement où j'envoie les services secrets te chercher" - Raven / 9 h 55**

Clarke sourit devant l'impatience de son amie, elle lui envoya un message pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle avait un bon pressentiment malgré le fait qu'une soi disante coupe budgétaire empêcherait leur projet de voir le jour. Elle passaau deuxième expéditeur et perdit rapidement son sourire.

 **" Bonjour ma puce,**

 **On pourrait se voir un de ces jours pour parler plus longuement autour d'un café. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a rythmé ta vie durant ces dernières années. Redis moi l'heure, la date et le lieu et je serais là pour t'écouter." - Abby / 9 h 37**

Elle envoya un message à sa mère, lui promettant de trouver une date dans la semaine pour se voir et parler, elle avait tellement de temps à rattraper toutes les deux.

En envoyant ces messages, elle pensa alors qu'ils devaient surveiller ses communications pour pouvoir lui faire confiance à l'avenir. Elle devait absolument acheter un téléphone prépayé pour qu'il ne puisse pas accéder à certaines conversations qui devaient rester privées. Il en était de même pour la surveillance promise par la présidente, c'est certainement une façon de surveiller ses allés et venues. La jeune actrice allait devoir être très prudente pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas certains secrets qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

 *************************

 ****

Une fois la porte fermée, Anya se tourna vers Lexa, souhaitant l'interroger sur ce qu'elle pensait de la jeune femme.

\- Alors qu'en penses tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas Anya, il est trop tôt pour que j'ai une opinion fixe sur elle

\- En tout cas il y des choses qu'on sait déjà et qui ne changeront pas. Elle est très jolie commença a énuméré Anya.

\- Il faudrait être difficile ou aveugle pour ne pas l'admettre, répondit Lexa rougissant légèrement.

\- Elle a du répondant et déteste le journalisme people continua Anya.

\- C'est sur qu'elle risque de leur clouer le bec à ses rapaces fit remarquer Lincoln.

\- Elle est intelligente, s'intéresse à la politque et plutôt marrante poursuivit Anya.

\- C'est bon Anya, on a compris, tu l'adores répondit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son amie.

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction, je tiens à être demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage dit elle avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Lexa.

\- Arrête avec ça, répondit Lexa avec autorité bien que légèrement amusé par le comportement de son amie. Lincoln, on attend le retour d'Octavia et on se dirige ensuite vers le secteur visite de la Maison Blanche, je ne voudrais pas manquer la rencontre avec ma future femme.

Bien que la dernière remarque de Lexa pouvait laisser penser que la jeune femme prenait ça a la légère, ce n'était en aucun cas son état d'esprit du moment, elle devait admettre que tous les propos d'Anya étaient vraies et elle savait que Clarke était tout à fait le type de femme qui pourrait faire chavirer son cœur dans un avenir proche. Mais elle devait résister pour ne pas souffrir, elle devait protéger son cœur de la jeune femme car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister à une deuxième perte. 

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

À samedi prochain et bonne semaine à tous.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hey everyone !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ainsi que les mises en favs et en follow.

J'essayerais de vous répondre dès que possible par MP ( que je viens de découvrir en recevant des messages ), du moins pendant les vacances.

C'est bien un slowburn, j'ai eu la question en commentaire et je pense que cela intéresse tout le monde de savoir.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Avant de partir en direction de la visite, Anya me retint par le bras et me lança un regard inquisiteur. Sachant de quoi elle voulait parler, j'ordonna à Lincoln d'aller attendre plus loin, on entra dans la salle à nouveau, maintenant vide.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Anya impatiente de connaître la situation de son amie que Lexa avait eu au téléphone.

\- Elle va bien, elle m'a fait promettre d'intervenir sous aucun prétexte. Elle dit que la situation devrait bientôt se développer, il prépare quelque chose d'imminent. Elle était optimiste quant à son retour parmi nous. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'inquiéter pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais dû aller là bas.

\- Elle l'a fait pour toi.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu l'a voir là bas, ils m'ont déjà pris tellement, je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi comme je les ai perdus dit Lexa difficilement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas inutilement, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle va revenir tenta de rassurer Anya même si elle savait que Lexa ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Je devrais y aller avant qu'on rate la visite dit elle en frottant ses yeux pour éliminer les larmes naissantes.

\- Si jamais tu veux en parler, mon bureau est toujours ouvert dit Anya en lançant à Lexa un regard bienveillant.

Lexa remercia Anya avant de se rapprocher pour faire une légère étreinte à la jeune femme, heureuse de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Cette situation faisait remonter toutes ses peurs de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et c'était parfois difficile de lutter contre l'angoisse qui la tiraillait. Mais elle devait tenir, elle venait d'en faire la promesse.

Lexa marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche en compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia, la garde du corps de retour après avoir déposé Clarke non loin en toute discrétion. Tout le monde la saluait respectueusement sur son passage, lui vouant une confiance totale. Elle se remémora alors le jour où elle avait prêté serment, le jour où tout avait commencé. Le moment au terme duquel le poids de son pays s'était retrouvé sur ses épaules et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres que de tout faire pour mériter la confiance qu'on lui accordait.

Le beau temps était au rendez vous pour ce jour d'investiture, la nouvelle présidente des États-Unis allait bientôt prêter serment. Celle ci se préparait dans son appartement qu'elle allait bientôt quitter pour la Maison Blanche durant au moins 4 ans. Elle était impatiente de devenir la dirigeante de son pays, elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour en arriver là. Elle rejoint en voiture les marches du côté ouest du capitole dans le centre de Washington D.C. Elle fut accueillie par un large service de sécurité à son arrivée : les services secrets, la police métropolitaine, la police du Capitole... Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée pour sa sécurité mais elle fut tout de même rassurée de voir autant de personnes mobilisées pour sa protection. Elle leur serra tous la main pour les remercier du service qu'ils accomplissaient pour le pays. Elle rejoint ensuite le haut des marches pour le commencement de la cérémonie. La cérémonie débutait avec le serment de sa vice présidente, Harper McIntyre, également une étoile montante du parti républicain qui avait été élue par les grands électeurs au même titre qu'elle. Elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec la jeune femme et elle avait beaucoup d'idées communes pour réformer leur pays, elles avaient quelques divergences mais Lexa était certaine de pouvoir convaincre la jeune femme que son projet était possible. La future vice présidente monta sur l'estrade et posa la main sur la bible avant de répéter son serment à la suite de l'administrateur.

\- Je jure solennellement que je soutiendrais et défendrais la Constitution des États-Unis contre tous ses ennemis, externes ou internes, que je montrerais loyauté et allégeance à celle-ci, que je prends cette obligation librement, sans aucune réserve intellectuelle ni esprit de m'en distraire et je vais bien et loyalement m'acquitter des devoirs de la charge que je m'apprête à prendre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

La fanfare militaire joua alors 4 Ruffles and Flourishes suivie de la Hail Columbia à la suite du serment de la jeune femme. Elle descendit de l'estrade et me salua respectueusement avant de se placer en retrait.

Et en ce 20 janvier, à midi, la nouvelle présidente des États Unis s'avança vers l'estrade.

Elle put enfin voir l'ampleur de la manifestation, il y avait des personnes à perte de vue dans les rues de la capitale, tous venues pour voir leur dirigeante prendre ces fonctions. Elle salua la foule avant de se tourner vers l'administrateur et de répéter après lui.

\- Je jure solennellement que j'exécuterais loyalement la charge de président des États-Unis et que du mieux de mes capacités, je préserverais, protégerais et défendrais la Constitution des États-Unis. Que dieu me vienne en aide.

Elle finit sous l'acclamation du public avant que celle si s'estompe pour laisser les notes de musique remplir l'espace. La fanfare militaire avait reprit les 4 Ruffles and flourishes puis avait poursuivie avec Hail to the Chief. Puis les 21 coups de canon tirés du district militaire de Washington mirent fin à la cérémonie du serment.

Elle devait maintenant prendre la parole pour donner le ton de la future politique qu'allait réaliser son administration.

\- Mes chers conpatriotes,

Si je me tiens aujourd'hui ici, c'est avant tout grâce à vous. Je suis reconnaissante de la confiance que vous avez manifesté à mon égard et je vais tâcher durant les prochains mois et les prochaines années de vous remercier de cette confiance. Je remercie la présidente Becca Pramheda pour les services qu'elle a rendu à notre nation, ainsi que la générosité et la coopération dont elle a fait preuve tout au long de cette transition.

Nous faisons aujourd'hui face à une crise, le pays est en guerre face à un vaste réseau de violence et de haine. Plus que jamais, nous nous devons d'être uni pour lutter contre des individus qui tentent de nous déchirer.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui dans un monde où la violence répond toujours à la violence. Quand on allume sa télévision et qu'on regarde les chaînes d'info, les mots récurrents utilisés par les présentateurs sont toujours les mêmes : bombes, fusillades, morts... Il est alors temps de tenter une nouvelle approche pour arrêter ce cycle de violence interminable, la force de frappe que possède notre pays a été utilisé à outrance et n'a jamais rien apporté. De nouvelles actions vont être mises en place qui vont nous guarantir la promesse d'un nouveau futur. Un futur où nos enfants pourront s'épanouir sans l'ombre de la mort. Un futur où leur protection ne rimera pas avec la mort d'autres. Un monde où le sang ne répond toujours pas par le sang. On doit montrer à tous une meilleure façon de faire les choses. Pour apporter la paix, quelqu'un doit faire le premier pas, pourquoi ne pas tendre une main aux autres plutôt qu'une arme. On a toujours agis comme ci la guerre était plus facile que la paix mais dorénavant nous allons voir au delà de la guerre qui demande beaucoup trop de sacrifices et apporte beaucoup trop de chagrin. Malheureusement aujourd'hui tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un ou connaît quelqu'un qui a perdu une personne qu'elle aimait durant cette guerre interminable, cette triste vérité est inacceptable et ne doit plus exister à l'avenir. J'ai moi même vécu de nombreuses pertes au cours de ma vie à cause de cette guerre, je sais donc parfaitement de quoi je parle. J'ai perdu un père lorsque j'avais 12 ans durant les attentats du 11 septembre, on m'a retiré l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi et on a déchiré mon foyer. J'ai d'abord été aveuglé par la vengeance donc je suis rentrée dans l'armée dès que j'ai eu l'âge réglementaire. En allant sur le terrain, on rencontre des gens extraordinaires qui risquent leur vie tous les jours pour qu'au pays leur proche dorme tranquillement la nuit. Malheureusement la mort frappe aussi les gens extraordinaires. On découvre également un autre environnement, un environnent décimé par la guerre incessante, des enfants et des adolescents endoctrinés se battant pour une cause qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tellement d'innocents périssent dans cette guerre, les bombardements armées sont devasteurs et ne servent qu'à augmenter la haine de ces personnes envers notre pays. Il est temps de tendre une main à ces personnes, leur montrer un nouveau visage de notre pays, un visage bienveillant. Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde, des fois la haine est tellement profonde qu'elle ne peux jamais s'estomper. Mais j'ai retrouvé la foi en la nature humaine grâce à une femme exceptionnelle, une négociante pour la paix en mission pour rétablir l'équilibre dans le pays où nous étions déployé. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette jeune femme qui croyait que tout était possible, que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé. Elle est décédée là bas sous le feu de l'ennemi alors qu'elle était sous ma protection, je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors qu'on pourrait penser que dans ces derniers instants, elle aurait changer d'avis, elle aurait perdu sa foi en notre nature, elle m'a dit : " Ne cherches pas la vengeance, ne reproduit pas les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites après la mort de ton père. Changes les choses de plus haut, voit plus grand. Tu fera de ce monde, un monde meilleur mon amour. Et n'oublie jamais que chaque individu désire la paix mais que son regard est parfois voilé par la haine." Quand elle a fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, je me suis promise de toute faire pour instaurer une paix durable dans le monde, plus personne ne devait vivre la perte de l'être aimé. Je suis déterminée à changer les choses et ce projet si tout le monde y croit autant que moi, autant qu'elle verra le jour à un moment, j'en suis convaincue.

Merci. Que dieu vous bénisse et bénisse les États Unis d'Amérique.

Elle n'avait pas craqué durant le discours, malgré la douleur qu'était de se remémorer le passé, elle avait tenu. Sa voix avait faiblit par moment mais elle était restée droite à chaque moment. La foule était émue, il découvrait pour la première fois un autre visage de la jeune femme. Elle qui était d'ordinaire réservée avait partagé son histoire avec eux, leur montrant la confiance qu'elle portait à son peuple. Elle se retira sous les acclamations de la foule et alla rejoindre ses proches qui lui avaient porté un soutient silencieux en retrait. Elle serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras et prolongea l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, les deux femmes se soutenant face aux souvenirs de la mort du père de la jeune femme.

On invita ensuite la présidente à entamer la parade à pied sous haute sécurité qui la conduira jusqu'à la Maison Blanche. Elle entama la descente de la pennsylvania avenue du capitole entourée de ces proches sous les acclamations de la foule qu'elle salua de grands gestes de la main et de sourires, contente de se lancer dans cette aventure entourée par son peuple. Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Je suis sûr que peu importe où ils se trouvent, ils sont très fiers de toi comme moi je le suis. Costia et ton père t'aimaient et seraient impressionnés par la femme que tu es devenue. Tu changera le monde, ma fille, je le sens. Tu as toujours été destiné à accomplir de grandes choses.

Lexa détourna son regard de la foule et saisit la main de sa mère, la remerciant du soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté tout au long de sa vie. Rien aurait été possible sans elle, elle l'avait aidée a traverser la perte de Costia, à se relever et se battre pour défendre son projet. Elle franchit les portes de la Maison Blanche, déterminée à changer les choses avec le soutien de ses proches et son peuple.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait poursuivit ce chemin vers la paix. Il restait encore beaucoup à accomplir mais le plus dur était derrière eux. Ces 2 dernières années avaient été difficiles mais elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de ces proches qui avaient toujours été là pour elle. Elle comptait bien continuer de changer les choses pendant ces deux dernières années au pouvoir et pourquoi pas 4 années de plus si son peuple le désirait.

Lincoln et Octavia suivaient la présidente à distance dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche. Cette dernière semblait être dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps, elle avait les yeux dans le vague et saluait les personnes qu'ils croisaient distraitement.

Lincoln la regardait l'air inquiet depuis le début et Octavia commençait à se demander ce qui tracassait son coéquipier.

\- Pourquoi as tu l'air si inquiet lui demanda t'elle.

\- Je me demande simplement si c'est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si elle est prête à jouer cette mascarade, j'ai peur que cela fasse remonter des souvenirs douloureux pour elle.

\- Ça fait plus de 7 ans que Costia est décédée maintenant.

\- Je sais mais elle n'a jamais pu s'attacher à nouveau depuis elle. Je pense qu'elle a peur de trahir la mémoire de Costia en aimant à nouveau. À chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet avec elle, elle se ferme et change la conversation.

\- Peut être que Clarke l'aidera à s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- J'espère, elle mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureuse, elle a tellement souffert.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler brusquement en voyant que la présidente s'était arrêtée devant eux.

\- On est arrivé, le groupe de visite devrait apparaître dans quelques minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent et se placèrent autour de la présidente. Les fouilles avaient été intensifié à l'entrée et le couloir avait été sécurisé, les autres gardes du corps se trouvaient en patrouille dans les couloirs et deux d'entre eux étaient habillés en civil à l'interieur du groupe. La présidente ne se montrait que très rarement en public, réalisant des sorties à l'extérieur seulement quand celle ci étaient nécessaires, c'est pour cela que ces gardes du corps avaient été surpris de la demande qu'elle leur avait fait une heure auparavant. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, exécutant simplement les ordres, heureux de voir la présidente sortir de son bureau. Tous les gardes du corps de Lexa étaient des personnes avec qui elle avait servi dans l'armée, elle avait été leur commandant pendant une année et il avait tous un immense respect pour la jeune femme. En quittant l'armée, il avait tous intégré les services secrets américains et Lexa en devenant présidente avait choisi majoritairement ces anciens hommes, ceux en qui elle avait le plus confiance pour assurer sa sécurité. Ils avaient vu pendant ces deux années la jeune femme se plonger dans son travail, s'accordant très peu de temps pour elle, s'évertuant à resoudre tous les problèmes du monde. Ils espéraient qu'à l'avenir ces sorties allaient se reproduirent, qu'ils allaient retrouver la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'ils avaient connu à l'armée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le groupe de visite, Clarke était loin d'imaginer les boulverselents qu'elle créait déjà dans la vie de la présidente. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées et n'écoutait pas vraiment les propos que tenaient leur guide, elle se remettait encore de sa rencontre avec la présidente ce matin et commençait peu à peu à réaliser les conséquences de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Elle allait devoir jouer la compagne de la présidente, elle allait apprendre à connaître cette femme, partager des moments avec elle. Cela se révélait être une tâche difficile car les deux jeunes femmes allaient devoir convaincre des millions voir des milliards de personnes que leur histoire était vraie, qu'elles s'aimaient. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de rejouer une scène comme elle pouvait le faire dans ses téléfilms quand elle n'était pas assez convaincante avec ses partenaires. Elles n'auront pas le droit à l'erreur et elle doutait que les gens allaient être convaincus si elles se tenaient simplement la main de temps en temps. Elles vont certenaiment devoir faire plus que cela pour convaincre tout le monde. De plus, elle savait que la présidente était réservée et pouvait être vu comme froide par la population. Elle n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme montrer vraiment ses sentiments au cours des quelques sorties qu'elle avait réalisé lors de son mandat, elle affichait souvent un visage neutre et se forçait à sourir de temps en temps. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer être tendre et aimante à son égard. Elle sentait que la mission qu'on lui avait confié allait être très difficile. Elle arrivait bientôt au terme de la visite, elle ressassa alors son plan en se préparant à l'arrivée imminente de la présidente. Elle releva le regard vers le guide quand elle l'entendit s'arrêter brusquement, celui ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait une jeune femme entourée de deux persones présentes au bout du couloir. Elle reconnu immédiatement les trois personnes comme étant Octavia, la présidente et Lincoln de par leur carrure et les vêtements qu'ils portaient le matin même. Le petit groupe s'avança vers les trois personnes, ne croyant pas en leur première intuition, la présidente ne pouvait pas être là. Mais pourtant en se rapprochant leur théorie fut vérifiée. Le guide fut le premier à s'adresser à elle, s'étant remis du choc le plus rapidement.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite madame ?

\- Je voulais prendre ma pause café ailleurs que dans mon bureau pour une fois. Puis en s'adressant au groupe. Vous appréciez votre visite ?

Une petite mamie prit alors l'initiative de lui répondre.

\- Oui madame, ce tour est très bien et votre présence nous comble de bonheur. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour ce pays, grâce à vous je n'ai plus peur que mon petit fils ne rentre jamais au pays.

Et la vieille femme fit quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde, les empêchant de réagir à temps, elle prit la présidente dans ces bras durant quelques secondes et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se retira et on put voir le magnifique sourire que lui adressa la présidente. À cet instant, Clarke pouvait admirer la jeune femme,

ses lèvres charnues s'étiraient dans un sourire resplendissant, ses yeux verts respiraient la joie, ces caractéristiques lui rendait son air juvénile. Sa taille fine était mise en valeur par son tailleur cintré qui devait cacher une musculature prononcée. La présidente révélait toute sa beauté en cet instant, ce sourire illuminait son visage et sa rareté le rendait précieux. Clarke se promit de conserver cette image de la présidente dans sa mémoire et de recréer cet instant dès qu'elle le pourrait. Sentant la présidente sur le départ, elle se mis alors en retrait et fit semblant de répondre à son téléphone. Lexa le remarquant décida d'abréger la rencontre.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de visite. Puis elle se tourna vers la vieille femme, saluez votre petit fils de ma part.

Lexa contourna le groupe et s'avança dans la direction de Clarke pour quitter le couloir. La jeune femme ayant entendu la déclaration de Lexa et la sentant se rapprocher, rangea son téléphone après avoir fait semblant de raccrocher.

\- Atten...

Lexa vit l'inévitable arriver quand la jeune femme se retourna au moment où elle allait passer à côté d'elle. Son café se renversa alors sur le chemisier de la jeune femme et elle s'empressa de reculer pour éviter toutes éclaboussures.

\- Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, espèce de ...Clarke releva le regard à ce moment pour voir la présidente hausser un sourcil face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Elle sentit alors le café glisser sur sa peau, la température de celui ci était beaucoup trop élevée.

\- Votre café est bouilllant !

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement le café tiède.

À ce moment, elle put voir Octavia planter en retrait lever les yeux au ciel, la présidente était rancunière, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Elle commença alors à enlever un à un les boutons de son chemisier pour éviter que le café soit en contact avec sa peau. Elle attendait la réaction de la présidente qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dit elle en attrapant chaque pan de son chemisier pour le refermer.

La présidente avait mis quelques secondes à réagir, perturbée par l'action de la jeune femme.

\- J'évite une brûlure, je dois absolument retirer ce chemisier dit elle en enlevant les mains de la présidente de son chemisier pour limiter au maximum la zone de contact avec sa peau, la quantité de café sur son chemisier étant assez importante.

\- Vous n'allez rien enlever du tout nous sommes dans un lieu public dit elle en refermant à nouveau le chemisier de la jeune femme. Vous allez plutôt reboutonner ce chemisier immédiatement poursuivit elle.

\- Je veux bien mais vous y êtes cramponnée dit elle en désignant les mains de la jeune femme toujours accrochées à son chemisier.

\- Excusez moi dit Lexa, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevée ses mains, elle les retira rapidement.

Lexa observa alors Clarke reboutonner son chemisier avec une lenteur qu'elle savait calculée lui donnant certainement l'occasion de la repérer se perdre dans son décolleté. Voyant que la jeune femme avait reboutonné uniquement le premier bouton, elle s'impatienta.

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Dit elle, agacée par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

\- Je veux bien madame répondit Clarke en montrant ses mains.

La peau était rouge et légèrement gonflée par endroit. Clarke avait certainement positionné ses mains devant le café pour se protéger, elles avaient donc reçu la plus grosse quantité. Elle fut stoppée dans sa comtemplation par un léger gémissement de douleur de Clarke.

\- Lincoln va prevenir l'infirmerie de la situation, qu'il prépare une crème hydratante et des compresses. Ocatavia va me chercher Anya, les autres trouvez moi de l'eau fraîche ou imbibez d'eau froide un drap ou une serviette immédiatement ordonna t'elle tout en reboutonnant le chemisier de Clarke avec délicatesse en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de celle ci alors que leurs corps étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Madame, on ne peut pas vous laisser seule intervient un de ses gardes du corps habillé en civil.

\- Je sais me défendre Tristan, dépêchez vous dit elle en rétablissant une certaine distance avec Clarke.

Elle retira alors sa veste et la plaça autour des épaules de la jeune femme en la voyant frissonner. Elle se retourna en voyant que le petit groupe de visite avait observé la scène et n'avait toujours pas fait un geste pour partir.

\- Ne vous ne faites pas, la situation est sous contrôle, nous allons prendre en charge cette jeune femme. Vous pouvez terminer la visite.

Le petit groupe se retira, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules en attente du retour des gardes du corps de la présidente. Elles restèrent plongés dans le silence un moment.

\- Je m'exc...

\- Par...

\- Allez y dit Lexa pour encourager Clarke à commencer.

\- Pardon de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, mon plan ne s'est pas passé comme je voulais.

\- Non vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, votre plan était parfait, puis elle se reprit mesurant ses mots. Il était bien, c'est de ma faute j'aurai dû faire plus attention à la température de mon café dit elle reconnaissant qu'elle était l'unique responsable de la blessure de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous en faites pas la blessure est superficielle, je devrais me remettre rapidement, par contre grâce à vous j'ai une dispense de sport pour quelques jours.

La jeune femme rigola à la remarque de Clarke, elle pensa alors que ces footings du matin promettaient d'être plus mouvementés en compagnie de Clarke.

Clarke quant à elle était heureuse d'avoir provoqué le rire de la jeune femme, elle avait l'air tellement plus apaisé dans cette situation, ce n'était plus la femme qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Ce moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée de plusieurs gardes du corps rapportant ce que la présidente leur avait demandé. Lexa retrouva immédiatement son sérieux et plaça délicatement une serviette sur les paumes de la jeune femme pour les soulager.

Elle l'invita ensuite à la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elles retrouveraient les autres pour faire le point sur la situation.

Anya relisait l'article de US Weekly que sa secrétaire lui avait fait parvenir hier, il était nécessaire d'avoir des informateurs dans tous les journaux people du pays pour anticiper les catastrophes que certaines informations pouvaient poser et régler le problème avant même la parution du journal. Cet article ne contenait aucunes informations compromettantes, aucune photo pouvait laisser penser que la présidente avait une amante. Il était alors inutile de s'alarmer sur la parution de cet article, ça serait encore un article qui alimenterait les potins de la semaine et serait rapidement oublié. Elle arrêta de lire son article quand une alerte apparu sur l'écran de son ordinateur, cette alerte signifiait qu'un message ou une vidéo sur les réseaux sociaux concernant Lexa avait dépassé les 10000 likes. Ça lui permettait de contrôler l'image que renvoyait Lexa sur l'opinion publique via les réseaux sociaux, qui sont très utilisés à notre époque. Cette alerte renvoyait souvent à quelque chose de positif qui mettait tout le monde d'accord. Le temps qu'elle se connecte à son ordinateur et accède aux messages, elle avait reçu quatre autres alertes. Elle pensa alors à la rencontre entre Clarke et Lexa, elle devait avoir eu lieu et suciter déjà beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle pu alors voir trois messages et deux vidéos qui dépassaient maintenant les 25000 vues. Elle regarda alors la qualité des deux vidéos et choisit la plus nette.

On pouvait voir Lexa au loin entouré de Lincoln et Octavia, on distinguait également des "C'est la présidente" et des "Oh mon dieu". L'échange avec le petit groupe dura environ une minute, Anya sourit quand la vieille dame prit Lexa dans ses bras. Elle savait que cette échange ferait du bien à Lexa, elle sortait très peu et ne voyait pas à quel point ces gens l'aimaient et la respectaient pour tous ce que l'avait fait pour eux.

Lexa quitta le petit groupe et Anya attendait maintenant le moment où Clarke devait faire son apparition. L'objectif resta focalisé sur le sol quelques secondes avant qu'on retrouve Lexa au moment où un bruit sourd et quelques cris de surprise étaient audibles. Celle ci venait de renverser son café sur Clarke, elle regarda alors le chemisier de rechange sur le canapé à l'entrée et se dit qu'il allait se révéler utile.

Elle s'inquiéta quelques secondes pour Clarke après sa remarque sur la température du café de Lexa mais la jeune femme poursuivait sa comédie, elle devait aller bien. Elle la regarda déboutonner sa chemise et sourit face à la réaction de Lexa certainement calculé par Clarke. La vidéo se poursuivit et elle rigola face à la remarque de Clarke au sujet de Lexa qui se cramponnait à son chemisier. Elle observa ensuite Clarke reboutonner son chemisier avec lenteur, elle se dit alors que Clarke était vraiment douée au vu du regard de Lexa qui s'attardait sur le décolletée de la jeune femme. Elle allait pouvoir embêté Lexa longtemps avec ce regard. Elle attendait maintenant une pique de Clarke sur le comportement peu discret de Lexa qui marquerait le coup final de la rencontre et certainement son arrêt de mort. La remarque ne vint pas et elle regarda avec inquiétude l'état des mains de Clarke.

\- Merde ! S'exclama t'elle sachant pertinemment que ça ne faisait certainement pas parti du plan de départ de la jeune femme.

Elle se lèva précipitèment, rassembla quelques affaires et le chemisier et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite. Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière la porte et une respiration haletante. Elle ouvrit au moment où Octavia levait son poing pour taper sur la porte.

\- On a un problème, réussit à dire Octavia en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Dans le groupe de visite, des personnes ont filmé la scène. La vidéo fait déjà le tour des réseaux sociaux. On doit se rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie pour évaluer les dégâts.

Anya et Octavia ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

\- On ne court pas dans l'infirmerie, s'exclama une voix grave du fond de la salle.

Elles avancèrent vers l'origine de la voix, elles purent alors voir Clarke assise sur un lit, entouré de Lexa, Lincoln et Nyko.

\- On ne sait pas encore entretué, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir ironisa Clarke en regardant Lexa.

\- Ces brûlures sont superficielles, elles ont été prises en charge rapidement, cela devrait guérir dans la semaine si elle applique de la crème hydratante régulièrement diagnostica Nyko.

\- Merci Nyko, tu peux rentrer chez toi dit Lexa pour qu'ils puissent parler librement.

Une fois que Nyko avait quitté la pièce après avoir donné quelques conseils à Clarke pour l'utilisation de la crème, ils purent échanger sur la situation.

\- La vidéo a déjà fait le tour des réseaux sociaux dit Anya en tendant son portable à Lexa.

\- Les gens ont vraiment une imagination débordante dit Lexa en fixant une photo qui venait d'être postée.

L'image correspondait au moment où Lexa avait placé sa veste autour des épaules de Clarke, sauf que la personne avait pris soin de rajouter un cupidon et plein de petits cœurs autour d'elles.

Anya rigola quand elle reprit le portable des mains de Lexa et le montra aux autres qui eurent la même réaction.

\- Elle est plutôt reusssi dit Clarke quand Lincoln lui montra la photo.

\- Estime toi heureuse Lexa, ils auraient pu montrer le moment où tu es hypnotisée par le décolleté de Clarke dit elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Clarke.

Les joues de Lexa rougirent très légèrement à la remarque d'Anya montrant sa culpabilité et elle détourna le regard.

\- C'était l'effet recherché après tout jugea bon de préciser Clarke.

\- En tout cas maintenant tu as une excuse pour l'inviter à dîner, tu dois te faire pardonner s'adressant à Lexa. Évitez de porter quelque chose de trop décolleté, vous risquez de perdre Lexa sinon.

\- Anya ! Réprimanda Lexa perdant patience face au comportement de son amie.

\- C'est bon j'arrête dit elle en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je vengeais simplement Clarke au sujet du café tiède. Elle est trop gentille pour le faire elle même.

\- Vous êtes libre, on ne voudrais pas vous gardez en otage plus longtemps décida de changer de sujet Lexa avant que son amie ne l'embarasse davantage. Octavia va vous raccompagner chez vous.

Elles saluèrent tout le monde avant de quitter l'infirmerie, Octavia ayant prit les affaires de Clarke pour éviter tout contact avec ces mains bandés.

\- Lincoln, tu vas surveiller ces communications et informes Octavia qu'elle doit suivre les déplacements de Clarke. Vous me prévenez au moindre problème et je veux un rapport toutes les heures ordonna Lexa.

Octavia venait de déposer Clarke devant son appartement quand elle reçu un appel de Lincoln.

\- Quels sont les ordres ?

\- Tu dois la suivre et faire des rapports à la présidente toutes les heures.

\- Ok. Bien reçu.

Octavia raccrocha et se stationna plus bas dans la rue dans l'angle du bâtiment qui faisait face à celui de Clarke. Elle sortit ses jumelles et observa l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ne se passa rien la première heure, Clarke préférant sûrement se reposer après cette journée riche en émotions. Il fallut attendre le milieu de la deuxième heure pour la voir sortir du bâtiment, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle héla un taxi qui passait dans la rue et monta à bord. Le taxi redémarra en direction du long bridge park. En ce milieu d'après midi, dans le centre de Washington, la circulation était presque impossible. Octavia luttait pour ne pas perdre le taxi de vue mais elle était happée de temps à autre par les Klaxons des voitures l'entourant. Elle arriva à se rapprocher du taxi dans une portion plus calme de route, celui ci prit ensuite une rue à l'écart de la circulation et s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Une jeune femme rentra alors dans le taxi, Octavia intriguée, se rapprocha et passa à côté du taxi encore à l'arrêt. Elle parvint à distinguer qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une personne à l'arrière. Elle plaça alors son véhicule devant le taxi en diagonale, l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle sortit rapidement du véhicule pour aller interroger le chauffeur. Elle cogna à sa vitre, celui ci la descendit rapidement ayant reconnu les plaques du gouvernement presente sur la voiture de la jeune femme.

\- Agent Blake, services secrets dit elle en montrant son badge.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Une jeune femme blonde est rentrée dans votre taxi a proximité du long bridge park, je peux savoir où elle est descendue.

\- Elle a quitté mon taxi il y a quelques minutes au milieu des bouchons, elle était pas loin de sa destination finale et m'a dit qu'elle pouvait finir à pied.

\- Qu'elle était votre course ?

\- Union Station, le centre commercial.

\- Merci, passez une bonne journée.

Elle se précipita vers sa voiture, redémarra en trombe et partît en direction du centre commercial. Elle profita du feu rouge pour appeler Lincoln.

\- Tu peux me localiser Clarke, je l'ai perdue, elle doit se trouver à poximite d' Union Station.

\- Oui elle est à l'intérieur.

Elle raccrocha et redémarra au feu vert. Elle arriva au niveau du centre commercial quelques minutes plus tard. Elle pouvait voir sur son téléphone que Clarke s'approchait de la sortie. Elle releva le regard et elle aperçut la jeune femme sortir au niveau des portes coulissantes. Elle prit un taxi libre, garée en double file et elle arriva chez elle une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Octavia profita que la jeune femme soit rentrer chez elle pour faire son rapport.

Lexa raccrocha son téléphone passablement énervée, Octavia avait perdue Clarke pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Elle se demanda alors si c'était le fruit d'une coïncidence ou si la jeune femme avait fait exprès de descendre du taxi au milieu des embouteillages se sachant suivie. Elle s'interrogea aussi sur ce qu'avait pu faire Clarke dans le centre commercial durant ce laps de temps. Il ne fallait pas s'alarmer, c'était peut être rien et la jeune femme n'avait rien à se reprocher mais Lexa préférait être prudente, dès demain elle enverrait un autre agent avec Octavia pour la surveiller.

Clarke fixa le message que venait de lui envoyer la présidente sur le téléphone crypté, elle l'invitait à dîner demain soir et passerait la prendre à 19h00 devant chez elle.

Elle prit alors le téléphone prépayé qu'elle venait d'acquérir, entra le numéro de son correspondant et commença à taper un message.

" Je ne peux pas être au rendez vous demain soir, je te recontacte plus tard pour les prochains rendez vous quand j'en saurais plus sur ma situation. "- Clarke / 20 h 37.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

Prochain chapitre : le rendez vous au restaurant, l'intérêt immédiat des médias et une découverte inattendue.

Dites moi si cela vous gêne que je vous informe de la suite des aventures.

Àsamedi prochain.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième chapitre.

Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ainsi que les mises en favs et en follow, c'est une réelle motivation pour continuer à écrire.

Prochain chapitre vendredi, je suis trop occupée samedi et je pense que vous préférez l'avoir en avance plutôt qu'en retard.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce qui attend nos deux héroïnes favorites dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Lexa devait maintenant arriver d'ici quarante cinq minutes et Clarke hésitait encore sur la robe qu'elle devait mettre. Elle avait le choix entre une robe bleue turquoise bustier et une robe blanche à bretelle ouverte dans le dos. Elle décida d'appeler  
/Raven qui était souvent de bons conseils. De plus, elle n'avait pas réussi à échanger depuis sa rencontre avec la présidente, c'était l'occasion de discuter un petit peu avant ce rendez vous.

\- Clarkie ! Je suis contente que tu daignes enfin m'appeler, petite cachotière !

\- Ray ! J'ai eu besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- Tu m'étonnes, tu as rencontré Madame la présidente, la grande Lexa Woods, elle est comment en vraie ?

\- Elle est assez impressionnante et surprenante à vrai dire.

\- Ah oui, qu'as tu découvert de surprenant ?

\- Elle a un sourire époustouflant et un rire mélodieux dit elle d'un air rêveur.

\- Wouah ! Tu as eu le droit à un rire et un sourire ! Dit elle légèrement impressionnée, la présidente n'était pas connue pour se laisser régulièrement tenter par un sourire ou un rire.

\- J'aimerais m'attarder avec toi plus longuement sur le sujet mais je n'ai pas le temps, elle arrive dans 40 minutes.

\- Qui arrive dans 40 minutes ?

\- La présidente.

Le silence lui répondit pendant quelques secondes, Raven certainement sous le choc face à la déclaration de son amie.

\- Elle m'emmène dîner pour se faire pardonner de l'accident avec le café poursuivit Clarke voyant que Raven ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Tu sors ce soir avec la présidente répéta Raven, tentant de se convaincre de la situation qui était presque irréelle.

\- Oui c'est ça Raven, répéta Clarke, amusée par la réaction de son amie, et j' hésite entre ma robe bustier et ma robe dos nu.

\- Pourquoi hésites tu, la robe bustier définitivement, si elle ne te demande pas en marriage après cela je ne comprend pas.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple dîner Ray.

\- Un simple dîner, j'ai hâte de voir les réactions sur les réseaux sociaux après ce "simple " dîner. Remarque je serais plus rapidement informée avec eux qu'avec toi.

\- Promis je t'appelle demain.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails...

...et surtout tu lui en met plein la vue, comme je t'ai appris dit Raven.

Lincoln entendit la porte s'ouvrir à l'arrière, Lexa monta en première vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée, suivie par Octavia.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Interrogea Lexa.

\- Elle est au téléphone avec une amie, vous voulez des oreillettes.

\- Avec plaisir dit Octavia un peu trop enjouée. Quoi ? Dit elle en voyant les regards surprits des autres. On peut apprendre beaucoup d'informations sur elle en écoutant une conversation téléphonique, je fais simplement mon travail se rattrapa t'elle.

\- Rivo et Tristsan nous suivent à l'arrière et Tris et Artigas sont déjà sur les lieux informa Lincoln.

\- Bien dit elle en saisissant l'oreillette pour la mettre en place.

 _\- Comment ça va avec ta mère ?_

 _\- On essaye de rattraper le temps perdu, on se voit demain autour d'un café._

 _\- J'espère que ça va s'arranger, elle a peut être fait des erreurs mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer._

Lexa fronça les sourcils à l'entente de l'information, elle se demandait alors qu'elle avait été les erreurs de la mère de Clarke et pendant combien de temps ne s'étaient elles pas adressées la parole, et si avant tout l'information était d'une quelconque  
/utilité pour elle.

 _\- Je vais te laisser, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._

 _\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, future première dame plaisanta Raven._

Lexa rougit légèrement à l'entente de l'information, ayant rater le début de la conversation, elle avait manquer le moment où Clarke avait commencé à parler d'elle.

 _\- Ray dit Clarke semblant lasse_

Ça ne devait pas être le premier commentaire de l'amie de Clarke à leur sujet, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait entendre les autres et cela se confirma quand cette dernière reprit la parole.

 _\- Et Clarke, tu me diras si reluquer ses fesses en vrai c'est mieux qu'à la télé._

 _\- T'es vraiment bête, Adios !_

Le bip sonore annonçant le fin de la conversation retentit.

\- Comme je le disais, riche en informations crut bon de rajouter Octavia avec un sourire moqueur.

Lexa cacha son léger rougissement en détournant le regard pour observer l'extérieur. Il était à quelques minutes de l'appartement de Clarke et elle préféra oublier cette conversation pour le moment.

Clarke était enfin prête pour le rendez vous, elle attendait derrière la porte l'arrivée de Lexa. Elle était stressée, à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec la présidente pendant un long moment. Elle devait faire  
/bonne impression car elles allaient être amenées à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant les prochains mois et Clarke voulait que cela se passe au mieux pour tout le monde.

On sonna à la porte, Clarke souffla avant de s'avancer pour ouvrir. Elle découvrit Octavia derrière la porte, elle fut légèrement déçue de ne pas voir Lexa mais cacha sa déception à la jeune femme.

\- Cette robe te va à ravir Clarke complimenta la jeune femme.

Clarke remercia la jeune femme et la suivit jusqu'aux véhicules, situés au coin de l'immeuble, à l'abri des regards.

Octavia lui ouvrit la porte et elle monta à l'intérieur du véhicule, Lexa se retourna à ce moment après avoir entendu la portière s'ouvrir.

La présidente portait une robe verte foncé avec une large bretelle au niveau de l'épaule gauche laissant son épaule droite et son cou visible. Elle était cintrée au niveau de la taille et échancré au niveau de la jambe droite jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Clarke  
/en eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bonsoir Clarke la salua la présidente qui avait repris contenance avant la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir madame la présidente. Vous êtes à couper le souffle.

\- Merci, vousêtes également ravissante Clarke, cette robe vous va très bien.

Un léger rougissement lui répondit avant que Clarke remercit la jeune femme.

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes femmes avant que Lexa reprenne la parole.

\- On devrait se tutoyer après tout tu es la future première dame dit elle d'humeur taquine.

Clarke la regarda légèrement suspicieuse, Lexa avait utilisé la même formule que Raven avait utilisé quelques minutes auparavant, mettant cela sur le compte de la coïncidence, elle acquiesca puis ajouta.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien, il se peut que je repasse au vouvoiement par moment.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Lexa souhaitant faire la conversation.

\- Tranquillement, à vrai dire je n'ai pas fait grand chose et vous, et toi se corrigea t'elle en voyant le regard de Lexa.

\- J'ai eu quelques rendez vous et je travaille actuellement sur quelques réformes sociales mais ce ne sont encore que des ébauches.

\- Une journée chargée, encore assez d'énergie pour me supporter pendant tout une soirée ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être si terrible !

La conversation allait bon train entre les jeunes femmes jusqu'à l'arrivée au restaurant.

Encore une fois, Octavia ouvrit la porte pour laisser descendre les passagères. Clarke se trouvait devant le Fiola sur pennsylvania avenue, un restaurant italien haut de gamme qui avait de très bons retours. Le service de sécurité composé de quatres agents  
/les entoura immédiatement, attirant les regards curieux des passants. Clarke salua Lincoln qui était placé à sa droite. Rapidement, Lexa fut reconnue et chacun sortit son téléphone afin d'avoir un cliché de la présidente en compagnie de la ravissante  
/jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant bondé, leur entrée attira l'attention de l'homme situé à l'accueil. Quand le regard de l'homme se posa sur Lexa, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme  
/et la prit dans ses bras, ce geste étonna Clarke, décidément la présidente était pleine de surprises. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé échanger une étreinte avec quelqu'un, elle se dit alors qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de Lexa.

\- Depuis quand es tu au service ? Demanda Lexa après s'être éloignée, une fois l'étreinte terminée.

\- Depuis que la présidente me fait l'honneur de venir dans mon restaurant. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de ton appel. Je désespérais de te voir un jour ici.

\- Je t'avais promis de venir et je tiens toujours mes promesses, laisse moi te présenter Clarke dit elle en désignant la jeune femme de sa main et Clarke voici Gustus.

\- Enchanté dit Gustus, comment vont vos mains ? Lexa est un vrai danger public !

\- Non toi aussi ! S'exclama Lexa.

\- J'ai des enfants Lexa et c'est la première chose que l'on m'a montré quand j'ai mis un pied chez moi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Clarke, attendant la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Elles se portent à merveille, ce sont des brûlures superficielles. Je devrais me remettre d'ici la semaine prochaine.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, puis se tournant vers Lexa, je vous est placé à une table à l'écart. Tris et Artigas vous y attendent et ont déjà inspecté les lieux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils suivirent Gustus dans les allées du restaurant jusqu'à une table à l'écart. Elles faisaient retourner les têtes sur leur passage et Lexa saluait chaque personne d'un léger signe de tête. Arrivées à proximité de leur table, elle remarqua que deux autres  
/agents les attendaient.

\- Tristan et Artigas, vous allez surveiller les deux entrées du restaurant. Tris et Rivo, vous serez aux deux entrées de cette pièce et vous contrôlez tous les allées et venues ordonna Lincoln, en charge du service de sécurité en l'absence d'Indra.

Une fois les agents en place, Lexa encouragea Clarke à la suivre jusqu'à la table, elle tira la chaise de la jeune femme pour la laisser s'assoir puis alla s'installer en face. Gustus leur apporta les cartes. Devant l'expression de Clarke en voyant les  
/prix affichés, Lexa préfera la rassurer.

\- Tu es mon invité Clarke, prend ce qui te fait plaisir.

Elles commandèrent toutes les deux les apéritifs avant qu'un léger silence s'installe entre les jeunes femmes. Clarke prit alors les choses en main, ayant une idée pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître un peu plus.

\- Je peux te proposer un jeu de questions réponses avec un joker pour qu'on en connaisse un peu plus l'une sur l'autre.

\- Ça me paraît bien, à toi l'honneur.

\- Qui est Gustus ? Demanda Clarke souhaitant en connaître un peu plus sur cet homme qui a l'air très proche de Lexa.

\- On a servi ensemble à l'armée, c'était mon second, il a toujours été de bons conseils et m'a toujours soutenu et protégé. Il a été mon garde du corps pendant la première année de mon mandat avant de démissionner pour passer plus de temps auprès de sa  
/famille et vivre de son autre passion, la cuisine. Pourquoi as tu l'air aussi intéressé par la politique ?

Clarke fut légèrement surprise par la question et prit son temps pour y réfléchir.

\- Je pense que c'est normal d'être au courant de la politique menée par les personnes qui gouvernent. Après tout chaque décision qu'ils prennent vont nous affecter à un moment ou un autre.

Lexa acquiesça, ayant l'air satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi faire appel à une fausse compagne, tu es très jolie, je doute que tu aurais eu du mal à en trouver une par toi même ? Demanda Clarke à voix basse ne souhaitant pas être entendue des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle regarda la jeune femme dans les  
/yeux, elle était vraiment curieuse de connaître les raisons de Lexa.

\- Je suis très occupée et je m'accorde très peu de temps pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de rencontrer des femmes.

Lexa prit une respiration pour se donner du courage et poursuivre. Si elle voulait en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle devait certainement se livrer un peu.

\- J'éprouve quelques difficultés à m'attacher à quelqu'un depuis la perte de mon ex compagne. Peut être un jour, j'aurais la force de réouvrir mon cœur à l'amour mais pour le moment les blessures qui lui ont été infligé semblent guérir lentement. Je pense  
/être un fardeau pour quiconque souhaite entamer quelque chose avec moi termina t'elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je doute que tu sois un fardeau, tu dois simplement guérir et je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un un jour qui prendra le temps de panser tes blessures. Tu le mérites plus que chacun d'entre nous termina t'elle avec un sourire bienveillant, elle  
/était heureuse que la présidente se confit, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être vulnérable derrière cette apparence forte.

Elle attendit alors sa question qui ne tarda pas.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

\- Pour servir mon pays et porter secours à la présidente en détresse sentimentale répondit elle. Elle sourit quand elle entendit le rire de la présidente résonner dans la pièce, elle pourrait très bien s'habituer à ce son. Elle l'accompagna quelques instants  
/avant que Lexa reprenne la parole.

\- Plus sérieusement ?

\- La réponse la plus sincère que je puisse te donner c'est : je ne sais pas, l'avenir me dira si j'ai bien fait ou pas.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur apéritif, elles trinquèrent et commandèrent leur entrée, un risotto aux cèpes dont Lexa lui avait vanté les mérites.

\- À ton tour, il me semble.

\- Pourquoi me suivre ? Les doutes de Lexa furent alors confirmés, Clarke se savait suivie, avait elle fait exprès de semer Octavia la dernière fois, elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance facilement, il me faut souvent du temps et beaucoup d'informations irréprochables. Je tiens seulement à vérifier que tes relations et tes activités ne sont pas compromettantes pour mon image. Comment as tu su que tu étais suivi  
/?

\- Je ne le savais pas, tu as simplement confirmé mes doutes. Tu ne me connais pas et vous misez énormément sur notre future relation, je pense que c'est simplement nécessaire pour que vous puissiez me faire confiance à l'avenir. Ça me pose aucun problème,  
/je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons dit Lexa, toujours suspicieuse malgré que la jeune femme venait de dire qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était suivie. La prudence était très importante et Lexa continuerait à faire suivre la jeune femme encore un moment pour être  
/sur qu'elle disait vrai.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que t'a dit la vieille femme à l'oreille juste avant que tu me bouscules.

\- Je te bouscule, tu t'es retournée au moment où je suis passée à côté de toi s'indigna Lexa qui trouvait scandaleux qu'on rejette toute la faute sur elle.

Clarke sourit face au comportement de Lexa sans ajouter rien de plus, attendant la réponse à sa question.

\- Vous avez lutté pour que chacun soit heureux dans ce pays, que chacun trouve son bonheur mais vous avez oublié le vôtre.

\- Une femme très sage on dirait.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, les entrées suivirent et elles discutèrent simplement de cuisine, Lexa lui racontant également la première fois qu'elle avait goûté le risotto de Gustus. Lexa reprit le jeu quand leur entrée fut débarrassée avec la  
/question.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de rattraper le temps perdu avec ta mère ?

Elle se tendu à la question de Lexa, ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour elle mais Lexa s'était confiée à elle, elle devait répondre à sa question, cela l'encouragerait certainement à recommencer à se confier. Clarke avait maintenant la confirmation qu'ils  
/surveillaient également ses communications.

\- Elle est indirectement responsable de la mort de mon père.

\- Je suis désolée, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne veux pas.

\- Tu as répondu aux miennes dit elle avec un sourire crispé, elle n'aimait pas raconter cette histoire. Mon père était de moins en moins présent à la maison, il était très pris par son travail, et quand il daignait enfin à rentrer il passait la majorité  
/de son temps avec moi, délaissant peu à peu ma mère. Un soir alors que j'étais sortie et que mon père rentrait du travail encore une fois très tard, on l'a tous les deux surpris avec un de ses collègues, ils s'embrassaient. Mon père quitta la maison  
/immédiatement et fit son sac pour prendre des vacances chez lui, en Russie. Après tu connais la suite, l'avion a disparu des radars et on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. J'en ai voulu pendant très longtemps à ma mère, d'où cette séparation pendant 4 ans.  
/J'ai appris que plus tard, en consultant le testament de mon père qu'ils allaient divorcer. J'ai alors rendu visite à Marcus, le collègue de ma mère après avoir apprit que ma mère ne se remettait pas très bien de mon absence et de la mort de mon père.  
/Je l'ai encouragé à s'accrocher et être présent pour ma mère. Aujourd'hui ils sont mariés et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que ma mère est refaite sa vie. Je pense que j'avais besoin de temps pour faire mon deuil et sa présence me rappelait tellement  
/la mort de mon père finit elle en laissant une larme solitaire s'écouler sur sa joue.

Lexa saisit la main de la jeune femme, elle la serra timidement, lui montrant qu'elle était là et qu'elle comprenait sa douleur, elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de son père.

Clarke essuya sa joue quand elle vit arriver leur plat, un homard ravioli pour Lexa et les tortellinis du jour pour elle. Elles débutèrent leur plat dans le silence, les deux jeunes femmes étant perdues dans leur souvenir. Clarke décida de rompre ce silence,  
/ne souhaitant pas se perdre davantage dans ses souvenirs mais plutôt profiter de son repas avec la présidente.

\- Tu aimes les enfants ?

Lexa fut légèrement prise au dépourvu par la question de la jeune femme mais voyant que la réponse semblait vraiment intéresser Clarke elle se reprit.

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Simple curiosité, elle détourna le regard et vit Lincoln et Octavia, assis tous les deux un peu plus loin, leur jetant des regards de temps à autre.

\- Il y a quelque chose entre Octavia et Lincoln.

\- Je crois que c'était à mon tour de poser une question.

\- Non c'est le mien, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je voulais savoir si tu aimais les enfants dit elle en lui lançant un sourire satisfait, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux histoires de mes agents, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu dois sûrement savoir des choses répondit elle, certaine d'obtenir des informations au vu du sourire de Lexa.

\- Non il n'y a rien, Lincoln est mon meilleur ami, on a aussi servi ensemble à l'armée et depuis il a toujours fait parti de mon service de protection avant même que je sois présidente. Il me reproche souvent de ne pas m'ouvrir de nouveau, de rester cloitrée  
/dans mon bureau. Et je me venge souvent en parlant d'Octavia. Il l'aime bien mais n'a jamais osé lui demander un rendez vous malgré mon insistance dit elle en haussant des épaules, défaitiste.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles peuvent se dire, elles nous regardent depuis quelques secondes.

\- Laisse les manger en paix Octavia, tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir de quoi elles parlent le questionna t'elle, étonnée.

\- Non, le principal c'est que Lexa semble passer un bon moment c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et nous aussi on pourrait passer un bon moment si tu n'essayais pas de distinguer ce qu'elles disent à chaque fois qu'elles ouvrent la bouche.

Comprenant qu'elle devait être d'une mauvaise compagnie pour son coéquipier, elle décida de se concentrer davantage sur lui et d'oublier un peu sa curiosité au moment de l'arrivée des desserts.

Lexa et Clarke finirent leur repas par deux tiramisus, aux framboises pour Clarke et l'italien pour Lexa. La conversation allait bon train entre les jeunes femmes, chacune se surprenant à passer un excellent moment en compagnie de l'autre. Lexa décida  
/alors de diriger la conversation sur la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait entendu en venant chercher Clarke à son appartement.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Raven ?

\- Un peu plus de trois ans maintenant, on est rapidement devenues très proche malgré notre caractère bien différent, j'adore son sarcasme et sa repartie, elle arrive toujours à me faire sourire. Dit elle dans un sourire.

Elle fut surprise quand elle vu que Lexa souriait aussi, le sourire accompagné d'un léger rougissement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec elle avant que tu viennes me chercher dit elle suspicieuse.

Quand elle vu Lexa détourner le regard elle eu la réponse à sa question.

\- C'est pas du jeu ça, se plaignit elle.

Elle rougit ensuite en se rappelant le contenu de la conversation avec Raven. Lexa voulant profiter de ce moment où la jeune femme était destabilsée pour se venger des moqueries d'Anya et de la supercherie de Clarke.

\- Alors c'est mieux en vrai ou à la télé ?

Clarke voyant exactement de quoi parlait Lexa, rougit à nouveau avant de répliquer, joueuse.

\- Tu le saura à ma prochaine conversation avec Raven dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est Lexa qui rougit à son tour face au comportement de Clarke, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Elle devait arrêter de rougir constamment, elle croyait être une adolescente face à son premier rencard. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement  
/rouillée, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle avait dîner avec quelqu'un dans de telles circonstances et elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment ces réactions, ce qui l'énervait.

Clarke, quant à elle contente de son effet décida de poursuivre la conversation sur un territoire où les deux jeunes femmes étaient à l'aise : la politique.

Elles terminèrent le repas de cette façon, Lexa réglant l'addition au comptoir. Gustus les salua très chaleureusement toutes les deux en les invitant à revenir un de ces jours.

Elles quittèrent alors le restaurant pour se retrouver dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Lexa se tourna vers ses gardes du corps pour leur adresser quelques mots tandis que Clarke se couvrit davantage en attendant. Elle observa les alentours en voyant que  
/Lexa était toujours occupée.

\- Il se fait tard, j'ai ma conférence de presse hebdomadairedemain matin, Octavia va te raccompagner chez toi.

\- D'accord, merci pour cette soirée, j'ai passé un agréablement moment dit elle en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Les gardes du corps encore présents autour des jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité à leur presidente en comprenant le geste de Clarke.

Elle apposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes avant de glisser à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- Photographe à deux heures.

Elle se décala ensuite en adressant un magnifique sourire à Lexa qui lui répondit par un signe de la main en la voyant s'éloigner avec Octavia. Elle regarda ensuite discrètement dans la direction qu'avait énoncé Clarke pour voir un flash l'éblouir légèrement  
/d'entre les buissons de l'autre côté de la rue. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps, des photos de son rendez vous avec Clarke allait certainement remplir les journaux du pays demain. Elle sentait aussi déjà les questions des journalistes demain  
/à sa conférence et le sarcasme d'Anya. Elle détestait déjà sa journée de demain mais elle pouvait se réconforter avec la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Clarke.

La conférence de presse hebdomadaire avait débuté depuis 30 minutes déjà et on voyait bien que les journalistes trépignaient d'impatience de passer la rubrique politique pour s'intéresser à la vie personnelle de leur dirigeante. Anya donna la parole à  
/une autre journaliste, située au deuxième rang, celle ci se leva et s'adressa à la presidente.

\- Si on en croit certains journaux, vous êtes aujourd'hui en couple, est ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Je suis aussi célibataire que je l'étais hier ou la semaine dernière répondit elle déjà lasse de répondre à leur question.

Cette conférence, initiée il y a peu, était censée la rapprocher des médias. Elle devait donner l'image qu'elle informait la population de la politique du pays, que chacun se sentait intégré dans ses décisions et les comprennaient pleinement. Elle n'avait  
/pas accepté ces conférences pour se confier sur sa vie privée.

\- Alors pensez vous qu' il y aura d'autres dîners comme celui que vous avez partagé hier ?

Lexa souffla discrètement avant de se redresser sur sa chaise, plus tôt ils auront ce qu'ils veulent entendre plus tôt elle sera debarassée.

\- Sûrement, nous avons toutes les deux passées une bonne soirée. Et j'aimerais vraiment la revoir pour voir où cela peut nous mener.

Une fois sa phrase finie, elle vit la totalité des mains se lever, elle fit un signe à Anya, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune des autres questions.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle, laissant les journalistes sur leur faim.

Clarke déjeunait en regardant la conférence de presse hebdomadaire de la présidente comme à son habitude, elle souriait face à la réserve de Lexa. Après les quelques moments passés avec la présidente, elle commençait à la connaître et elle pouvait voir  
/que les questions curieuses des journalistes l'énervait. Une fois la conférence de presse finie, elle éteint la télévision. Elle cherche ensuite son téléphone pour joindre Raven, elle lui avait promit d'appeler pour lui donner un compte rendu.

\- Hey Ray, Ça va ?

\- Hey, super et toi, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée.

\- Oui, bien mieux que je l'espérais.

\- Bien joué pour le baiser appuyé sur la joue, ça se voit que je t'ai tout appris, tu l'as sûrement frusté, elle va t'appeler dans la journée pour un autre rendez vous, j'en met ma main à couper.

\- Ne t'avance pas trop Ray, elle a sûrement autre chose à faire, et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a parlé de quelqu'un.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais moi j'ai une vie sentimentale moins intéressante que le tienne.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Oui et j'aimerais que tu le rencontres, ça fait bientôt un mois et je l'aime bien.

\- Et c'est moi la cachotière !

\- Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais tu semblais assez perturbé et distante ces derniers temps, sûrement le fait de revoir ta mère. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes jamais et je serais ravie de le rencontrer.

\- Disons dans la semaine, un midi.

\- Ça marche.

\- Je te laisse, on doit passer la journée ensemble. Adios !

\- Adios !

Clarke raccrocha, contente que son amie soit avecquelqu'un qui la rend heureuse. Elle n'avait plus qu'à le rencontrer et le mettre en garde, il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à blesser Raven.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour sortir et discuter avec sa mère autour d'un café. Elle était un peu stressée, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elles se revoyaient que toutes les deux et la dernière fois, ils avaient échanger que  
/très peu sur leur nouvelle vie.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son immeuble, elle fut acceuillie par une dizaine de journalistes.

\- Les nouvelles vont vites, on dirait.

\- Mlle Griffin, comment était votre rendez vous avec la présidente ?

\- Quand allez vous vous revoir ?

\- Quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés, Clarke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement, Octavia arriva à son secours et la tira jusqu'à son SUV au coin de la rue.

\- Quelle bande de vautours ! S'exaspèra Octavia en démarrant la voiture.

\- Merci d'être venue à mon secours dit Clarke sur le siège passager.

\- De rien, On va où ?

Clarke lui tendit l'adresse du café où elle avait rendez vous avec sa mère, la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés était rassurante et elle savait qu'avec ce geste elle montrait à Lexa qu'elle coopérait pleinement avec son équipe.

Lexa rentra dans son bureau d'un pas pressé, suivie par une Anya essoufflée qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone. Elle prit quelques longues respirations avant de s'exprimer.

\- C'était Octavia, il y avait une dizaine de journalistes chez Clarke, elle est venue l'aider à s'en débarrasser et elles vont toutes les deux voir la mère de Clarke.

Lexa était contente que Clarke laisse Octavia l'accompagner, la jeune femme montrait sa bonne volonté et elle appréciait le geste. De plus quelqu'un serait présent pour Clarke dans ce moment qu'elle savait difficile pour la jeune femme au vu de ce qu'elle  
/avait apprit hier soir sur leur relation. Elle perdit son sourire quand elle se rappela de la conférence de presse de ce matin.

\- La conférence de presse de ce matin était désastreuse, je doute qu'ils vont s'intéresser plus à la politique maintenant qu'ils ont des choses à dire sur ma vie sentimentale naissante.

\- C'est simplement l'euphorie du début Lexa.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que je vais devenir la nouvelle star de la télé réalité s'exaspèra t'elle.

\- Au moins j'ai rempli une part du contrat, ils savent que tu as des réactions humaines au vu du filet de bave visible sur la photo quand Clarke rentre chez elle avec Octavia taquina Anya.

\- Anya réprimanda Lexa, exaspérée par l'attitude moqueuse de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as passé une bonne soirée, ose me dire le contraire.

Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse de Lexa, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de monter toute cette mascarade. Elle l'avait fait d'une part pour toutes les raisons qu'elle avait dit à Lexa mais également pour des raisons personnelles. Elle voulait que  
/Lexa s'ouvre de nouveau, qu'elle ne se cache plus derrière son travail pour éviter de faire face à sa douleur. La jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement fait son deuil de son ex compagne, n'avait jamais accepté complètement sa mort. Elle s'était d'abord  
/enfermée dans une douleur destructrice avant de se consacrer sans répit à son travail. Elle avait bloqué tous sentiments, ne voulant plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit par peur de souffrir ou de perdre à nouveau les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle avait  
/même scandé pendant longtemps que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'elle ne tomberait plus jamais amoureuse. Anya ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa tombe dans les bras de Clarke mais elle espérait que cela lui ouvre les yeux quand à la possibilité  
/de passer à autre chose et de se donner une nouvelle chance de tomber amoureuse.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend dit elle avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la présidente seule.

Raven consulta ses mails avant de rejoindre son compagnon, elle aimait toujours être à jour dans son travail avant de pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa journée. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un mail des personnes qui avaient auditionné Clarke. Elle  
/l'ouvrit, espérant que son amie était acceptée pour le rôle, c'était une incroyable opportunité pour elle après tout. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que les producteurs avaient perdu les fonds leur permettant de tourner le film. Curieuse de savoir  
/qui se cachait derrière cette nouvelle maison de production qui avait tenté de voir le jour, elle décida de faire quelques manipulations.

Elle obtint l'adresse IP de l'expéditeur en deux clics, elle entra ensuite cette adresse dans son programme de geolocalisation de serveur à partir des adresses IP utilisées.

Elle n'obtint aucunes informations, les données étant protégées. De plus en plus suspicieuse quant à l'expéditeur de l'e mail, elle décida d'intensifier ses recherches. Elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait utiliser de tels parfeus à part le gouvernement, l'armée  
/ou les plus grosses entreprises américaines du type de la NASA. Elle se lança dans son activité favorite bien qu'illégale, le piratage afin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions naissantes. Son compagnon pouvait attendre un petit peu, elle devait  
/d'abord régler ça. Après une vingtaine de minutes elle réussit enfin à entrer dans le serveur sécurisé, elle décida alors de remonter à l'ordinateur qui venait de lui envoyer cet e mail via le réseau. Elle tomba alors sur la page d'accueil des ordinateurs  
/de la Maison Blanche.

\- Cielos !

Elle ne comprenait plus rien et une multitude de questions surgirent dans son esprit. Elle chercha alors le nom de l'utilisateur de cet ordinateur, une certaine Anya Thompson, cette jeune femme aura certainement les réponses à ces questions.

* * *

noshade=""

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Prochain chapitre : le rendez vous mère/fille, un retour plus aûinattendu, une filature qui lève les suspicions et une rencontre Anya/Raven explosive.

À vendredi prochainet bonne semaine à tous.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hey guys !

Contente de vous retrouver un peu enavance pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire et cela m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

chapitre 6

Abby attendait à la terrasse de ce café l'arrivée de sa fille depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle commençait à s'inquiéter quant à sa présence. Elle s'était revue que quelques fois depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie et à chaque fois elle n'avait pas pu échanger correctement sur ce qu'elles avaient fait durant ces quatres années de séparation. Elle souhaitait plus que tout rattraper le temps perdu, se racheter pour les erreurs qu'elle avait commise. Sa fille lui avait tellement manqué, elle aurait aimé être presente à ses côtés durant ces dernières années. Elle savait que la mort de son père l'avait fait beaucoup souffrir, elle avait tellement perdu après ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ce qui était arrivé, indirectement elle était responsable et sa fille lui en voulait sûrement encore pour ça.

Elle se rassura quand elle l'a vit s'approcher au loin en compagnie d'une jeune femme brune, de petite taille. Connaissant l'orientation sexuelle de sa fille depuis longtemps, elle se demanda alors si elle souhaitait lui présenter une éventuelle petite amie. Si c'était le cas, elle serait très heureuse de voir sa fille partager à nouveau des choses avec elle.

Elle se leva pour acceuillir les deux jeunes femmes à sa table, elle prit Clarke dans ses bras et elle fut contente de voir que sa fille accepte l'étreinte qu'elle avait engagé. Bien que l'étreinte soit légèrement maladroite étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réel contact depuis de longues années, elle soulagea les deux femmes qui étaient contentes de se retrouver enfin.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.

\- Moi aussi maman.

Abby se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de sa fille attendant que celle ci se présente.

\- Voici Octavia, c'est mon garde du corps. Octavia voici ma mère.

\- Enchantée Mme Kane.

\- Ton garde du corps ? S'exclama Abby légèrement inquiète, pourquoi sa fille avait elle besoin d'un garde du corps ?

\- Oui c'est une longue histoire mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On devrait certainement s'asseoir pour en parler.

Clarke expliqua alors à sa mère ce qui s'était passé durant ces derniers jours, la rencontre avec la présidente lors de la visite, le dîner au restaurant et les journalistes qui étaient devant sa porte ce matin ainsi que l'intervention d'Octavia.

Sa mère l'écouta pendant son récit, l'interrompant que rarement pour obtenir quelques précisions.

\- Je pense que je n'ai rien oublié termina Clarke.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu venir hier soir dit Abby, trouvant enfin la raison de l'absence de sa fille.

\- Oui, je n'allais pas refuser de dîner avec la présidente.

\- Je comprends, ça aurait été difficile de lui dire non. Puis elle se tourna vers Octavia, je compte sur vous pour que mon bébé reste en un seul morceau, je ne veux jamais la voir aux urgences de l'hôpital.

\- Je prendrais soin de votre bébé, ne vous en faites pas madame répondit Octavia amusée.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, malgré les années qui passaient sa mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler son bébé. Elle l'avait beau lui reprocher à chaque fois c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait appris à aimer que sa mère la prénomme de cette façon, ça montrait qu'elle l'aimait après tout.

\- Marcus m'a avoué que tu étais venue le voir.

Face au silence de sa fille, elle reprit :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais que tu sois entourée après la mort de papa, je ne pouvais pas être auprès de toi et je savais qu'il serait un bon soutien pour toi, il t'aime après tout.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à ton père Clarke, je m'en veux tellement.

Octavia, voyant qu'elle était de trop, préféra aller surveiller les alentours pour laisser à la mère et sa fille un peu de temps.

Clarke se rapprocha de sa mère en voyant Octavia s'en aller, elle devrait penser à la remercier plus tard. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et toutes deux lâchèrent quelques larmes.

\- J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça et je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de revenir avant, j'avais peur qu'en te revoyant je retomberais dans la spirale de douleur que je traversais après la mort de papa. J'ai tellement perdu à cette époque, je ne voulais pas perdre encore le si peu qu'il me reste.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je serais à tes côtés pour protéger ce qu'il te reste ma chérie promit Abby en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur les joues de sa fille.

Clarke se décala un peu de sa mère pour trouver une position plus confortable, tout en restant suffisamment proche d'elle, sa présence était réconfortante. Clarke avait retrouver sa mère à nouveau, elle se sentait étrangement bien, heureuse. Elle avait tellement appréhender de souffrir qu'elle se sentit ridicule. Elle allait dorénavant tout faire pour rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu durant ces années.

Abby parla à son tour de ce qu'elle avait fait durant les derniers jours. Octavia voyant qu'elles semblaient à nouveau discuter de choses banales, décida de revenir après avoir été chercher trois cafés.

\- Je te fais confiance maman, tu es la meilleure du pays.

Octavia leur tendit chacune un des cafés qu'elle avait acheté, les deux femmes la remercièrent. Elle s'installa à nouveau en face de la mère de Clarke.

\- En quoi êtes vous la meilleure du pays ? Demanda t'elle curieuse à la mère de Clarke.

\- En oncologie, je suis assez réputée dans le pays.

Octavia fut légèrement impressionnée, son travail ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, le cancer était vraiment une maladie destructrice et cela devait être difficile de côtoyer tous les jours des patients qui se battaient parfois en vain contre la maladie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te préviens dès qu'il se réveille.

Octavia les regarda intriguée, ne sachant pas de qui elle parlait. Clarke le remarquant préféra informer la jeune femme.

\- Quand je rendais des visites à ma mère à l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré un petit garçon malade. Je l'ai revu ensuite à plusieurs reprises. Ma mère doit l'opérer dans l'après midi.

\- Pauvre petit, j'espère que vous allez pouvoir l'aider. Il mérite d'avoir encore toute la vie devant lui.

\- Je l'espère aussi dit elle en serrant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

Elle voyait que les deux jeunes femmes devaient s'être attachées au garçon.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques minutes sur le travail d'Abby avant qu'Octavia remarquant l'heure avancée, s'excusa pour aller chercher la voiture qui était garée plus loin pour ramener Clarke chez elle avant de retourner à la Maison Blanche.

\- Je vais prendre soin du petit bonhomme Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle fixa sa fille un moment avant d'ajouter. Je comprends ta décision de ne pas vouloir parler de lui pour le moment mais un jour tu vas devoir le faire, je suis sûr que ça te soulagera.

Clarke venait de quitter sa mère, soulagée d'avoir pu mettre les choses à plat avec elle. Elle rejoint rapidement Octvia qui l'attendait, garée en double file. Elles se dirigèrent vers son appartement pour qu'elle puisse récupérer quelques affaires avant de retrouver la présidente à la Maison Blanche.

Octavia suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur et l'attendait dans le salon pendant qu'elle se changeait. Elle pu observer de nombreuses photos, parsemées autour de la pièce. Il y avait quelques photos de Clarke avec une jeune femme de type hispanique, des vieilles photos de famille et les autres étaient des photos de Clarke en compagnie d'un jeune garçon. Clarke revint dans la pièce quand elle avait un de ces cadres dans la main. Sur cette photo, ils étaient au parc tous les deux, ils semblaient pique niquer au vu de la nourriture et de la nappe. Elle lui montra la photo, attendant une explication de la jeune femme.

\- C'est Aden,... le fils de ma voisine, quand je ne suis pas en tournage je le garde souvent pour lui rendre service. C'est une mère célibataire et elle a plusieurs travails pour pouvoir élever son fils dans les meilleures conditions. On passe pas mal de temps ensemble. C'est l'année dernière, on mangeait au parc avec sa mère, c'est elle qui a prit la photo d'ailleurs.

Octavia acquiesça, semblant satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, on peut y aller.

Octavia guidait Clarke dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le bâtiment était aussi long à traverser. Tout au long de leur parcours, elles avaient croisé de nombreuses personnes qui saluaient respectueusement Octavia et qui lui lançait des regards curieux, s'interrogeant sûrement de sa présence ici. Pour le moment on ne la reconnaissait pas encore et elle en était soulagée. Les photos ou vidéos prises de ces entrevues avec Lexa ne permettait pas de distinguer clairement son visage.

Elle aperçut enfin au détour d'un couloir Lexa avec une femme, celle ci était dos à elle, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient discuter tranquillement. Octavia l'abandona à ce moment devant rejoindre Lincoln pour faire le point sur la sécurité. Ne voulant pas interrompre Lexa dans sa discussion, elle décida de tenter de localiser où elle se trouvait. En s'avançant pour se rapprocher de Lexa, elle remarqua une porte ouverte derrière les deux jeunes femmes qui semblait donner sur un bureau. Elle remarqua également une autre femme de type afro-américain assise derrière un bureau au téléphone ainsi que deux gardes du corps entourant la porte ouverte. Elle lu alors la plaque posée sur le bureau et désignant la fonction de la jeune femme, sécrétariat du président.

Elle se trouvait devant le bureau ovale.

Lexa lui fit un signe quand elle arriva à cette constation, l'invitant à se rapprocher.

Quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, celle qui lui tournait le dos se retourna et un immense sourire se répandit sur son visage. Clarke ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son amie dans une étreinte brève sous les regards plus que surpris des personnes présentes aux alentours.

\- Je vois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter dit Lexa, s'étant rapprochée après que sa vice présidente et Clarke se soient séparées.

\- Non pas la peine, moi et Clarke sommes deux vieilles amies répondit Harper.

\- Je connais Harp depuis 10 ans maintenant confirma Clarke.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois filer, du travail m'attend, on se voit toujours demain matin dit elle en s'adressant à Clarke.

\- Oui, même heure et même adresse que d'habitude.

\- Ça marche, Lexa dit elle s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent s'éloigner avant que Lexa reprenne la parole.

\- C'est l'heure de ma pause café, tu m'accompagnes faire un tour dans le parc proposa Lexa à Clarke.

\- Avec plaisir, tant qu'il ne finit pas sur mes mains dit elle en montrant ses mains, qui étaient pratiquement remises.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et invita la jeune femme à la suivre dans son bureau.

\- Attendez nous au niveau de la porte fenêtre donnant accès au jardin ordonna Lexa aux deux colosses qui gardaient l'entrée.

Lexa ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda amusée l'émerveillement de Clarke face à la pièce, le même qu'elle avait eu durant ses premiers jours ici.

\- Si quelqu'un m'avait dis il y a quatres jours que je me retrouvais dans le bureau ovale en compagnie de la présidente, je lui aurais certainement rigoler au nez et pourtant me voilà ici.

\- On ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain Clarke dit elle en préparant leur deux cafés. Clarke acquiesça avant d'accepter le café que lui tendait Lexa, elle l'invita ensuite à la suivre par l'une des portes fenêtres derrière son bureau.

Elles marchèrent quelques instants dans les jardins, suivies à une distance respectable par les deux gardes du corps qui surveillaient les alentours. Clarke observa, émerveillée leur beauté.

\- J'aime bien me promener ici, cet environnement me permet souvent de m'évader après une longue journée.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ces jardins sont absolument magnifiques.

Elles observèrent encore pendant un moment les jardins avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Harper, dit t'elle curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur leur relation, bien qu'elle ne parlait que très peu de leur vie personnelle, Harper n'avait jamais abordé son amitié avec Clarke.

\- On s'est rencontrées pendant notre freshman year, on est très rapidement devenu amie, elle avait deux ans d'avance et j'étais considérée comme la plus intelligente de ma classe, on était faites pour s'entendre. On a été inséparables jusqu'au college où elle a choisit la politique et moi la médecine. Je suis devenue assez distante suite au décès de mon père et notre amitié en a souffert. J'ai reprit contact il y a deux ans mais on a du mal à se voir régulièrement entre mes tournages qui me bloquent parfois longtemps et son emploi du temps chargé... Toi et Anya, vous semblez vous connaître depuis longtemps reprit elle, voulant en apprendre plus sur l'amitié des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Bientôt 7 ans et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent en se rappelant de l'échange à l'infirmerie. On s'est rencontrées 6 mois après mon rapatriement au pays. Ma sœur adoptive nous a présenté, elles se sont connues à l'orphelinat. Anya allait bientôt être diplômée d'un Bachelor of Arts en sciences politiques et connaissant mon projet et ma détermination, elle m'a conseillé de le tenter en 3 ans au Québec avec une spécialité dans les relations internationales. En revenant aux États Unis, diplômée, elle m'a présentée à Becca, mon prédécesseur, étant également la secrétaire générale experte en relations publiques de celle ci.

J'ai passé deux ans à ces côtés en tant que principale conseillère, à l'approche de la fin de son deuxième mandat, elle m'a poussé à me présenter aux élections présidentielles malgré mon jeune âge et m'a soutenue durant ma campagne au même titre qu'Anya qui a fait un travail extraordinaire sur mon image. Et aujourd'hui je suis la présidente et elle gère toujours les relations publiques.

\- On a de la chance de les avoir répondit elle en se référant à leur deux amies respectives.

\- Oui pour ma part, c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient maintenant des garages de la Maison Blanche et on pouvait voir au loin Octavia et Lincoln les attendant sûrement.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois me rendre au Congrès pour soutenir un projet de loi. Octavia va te raccompagner à mon bureau. J'ai passé une excellente pause café dit elle en s'éloignant en compagnie de ses gardes du corps.

\- Moi de même, lui répondit elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Octavia vint alors se poster à ses côtés, toutes deux regardant le cortège présidentiel quitter la Maison Blanche.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présenté se leva la secrétaire de la présidente en les voyant s'approcher.

Clarke acquiesça et tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

\- Clarke Griffin, enchantée.

\- Gaïa Adams, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Octavia et les deux femmes se saluèrent plus amicalement.

\- Anya est rentrée il y a quelques minutes, je suppose qu'elle doit attendre Clarke étant donné qu'elle sait sûrement que Lexa est au Congrès.

Octavia n'avait pas été mise au courant d'une éventuelle discussion entre les deux femmes, cela avait sûrement été décidé il y a peu.

\- Je t'attends là dit Octavia autorisant alors Clarke à pénétrer dans le bureau.

En entrant, elle vit Anya de dos en train de se servir copieusement en whisky.

\- Désolée Lexa mais j'en ai besoin, on ne reçoit pas tous les jours des nouvelles de sa mère boilogique après 29 années d'absence dit elle avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Clarke décida de se manifester avant qu'Anya ne se confit à elle en pensant parler à Lexa.

\- Lexa est au congrès.

\- ...C'est vrai, ...elle me l'a dit hier dit elle en se retournant un peu trop précipitamment et se rattranpant de justesse au buffet derrière elle.

Clarke comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas son premier verre, elle se rapprocha

d'elle pour la soutenir et l'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tentative de rapprochement commenta Anya en voyant Clarke la prendre par la taille.

\- Tu en as bu combien ?

\- La bouteille était pleine enfin je crois dit elle en se massant les tempes.

Clarke regarda alors la bouteille avec attention, elle devait avoir pris un verre au maximum. Elle fut alors soulagée, elle allait sûrement se remettre rapidement.

\- Tu m'attends là, j'en ai pour une minute d'accord.

Elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte à la recherche d'Octavia. Ne la voyant pas, elle se tourna vers le bureau de Gaïa afin de l'interroger.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Octa... elle s'arrêta quand elle vit la jeune femme postée au bout du couloir.

\- On peut y aller demanda t'elle en se rapprochant.

\- Non,...en fait je voulais te dire que j'allais en avoir pour plus longtemps que prévu avec Anya, ...elle doit me parler de l'emploi du temps de Lexa durant les prochains jours et on peut dire qu'il est assez chargé.

\- Ok,... Tu veux que je vous fasse parvenir à manger.

\- Oui ça serait super, merci Octavia.

\- Tu me dis quand tu es prête à partir alors.

\- On fait comme ça, je te laisse, je voudrais avoir finit le plus tôt possible.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et put apercevoir Anya porter un autre verre de whisky à sa bouche. Elle attrapa le verre de la jeune femme avant que son contenu atteigne ses lèvres et l'éloigna d'elle.

\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, tiens tu devrais plutôt boire ça lui dit elle en lui tendant une bouteille customisée avec un liquide rouge à l'interieur qu'elle avait récupéré dans son sac.

Anya regarda la bouteille suspicieuse quant à ce qu'elle renfermait.

\- Jus de tomate, riche en sels minéraux, ça devrait te faire du bien en attendant le déjeuner que devrait nous apporter Octavia.

Anya bu à la bouteille, se surprenant à apprécier le goût du jus. En attendant Clarke s'installa dans le canapé qui faisait face à Anya, légèrement mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder la situation avec la jeune femme. Celle ci semblait maintenant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle revint à elle quand elle remarqua que Clarke devait l'observer depuis quelques minutes, cherchant certainement comment engager la conversation.

\- Merci pour le jus.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu devrais la garder pour la journée, cela devrait t'éviter les maux de tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les jeunes femmes, chacune ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Clarke devait elle encourager Anya à se confier, elle savait que parler pouvait soulager et la jeune femme semblait assez perturbée. Mais elles se connaissaient seulement depuis quelques jours, elle n'était peut être pas la personne à qui la jeune femme désirait en parler.

Anya, quant à elle, cherchait simplement à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, elle souhaitait un avis extérieur. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, elle était habituellement douée pour évaluer des situations et trouver des solutions mais à ce moment même, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement, trop chamboulée par la lettre de sa mère biologique.

Clarke s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta une approche pour voir si Anya était prête à se confier.

\- Lexa m'a dit que tu étais à l'orphelinat avec sa sœur essaya elle en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

\- Oui dit elle dans un sourire, Luna est arrivée quand j'avais 8 ans. À 5 ans, elle avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Elle n'avait personne d'autres à qui être confiée. D'une certaine façon, elle m'a sauvée, je n'étais plus seul, j'avais une nouvelle mission, je devais la protéger.

Elle s'arrêta, semblant se plonger dans ses souvenirs, Clarke attenda patiemment qu'elle reprenne, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

\- D'une certaine façon, j'étais chanceuse, je ne souffrais pas de la perte de mes parents, ne les ayant jamais connu. L'abandon était plus facile à gérer, je me disais qu'ils avaient simplement voulu m'offrir une meilleure chance, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre soin de moi convenablement. J'attendais simplement l'arrivée de ma nouvelle famille pendant que Luna pleurait la sienne.

Elle sortit alors une lettre de la poche interne de sa veste, elle la fixa quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Elle est arrivée quand j'avais 13 ans, un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant m'a adopté. C'est arrivé juste avant que Luna soit adoptée par la mère de Lexa...Je ne pensais jamais avoir des nouvelles de ma mère biologique jusqu'à cette lettre dit elle en la tendant à Clarke.

Clarke déplia la lettre après être sûr d'avoir l'approbation d'Anya. Elle découvrit une photo de la jeune femme en tenue d'officier de la NAVY devant le drapeau américain.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été dans la NAVY.

\- Moi aussi dit elle ironiquement. Elle vit le regard perplexe de Clarke et poursuivit. C'est ma sœur jumelle, elle s'appelle Aria. Ma mère m'explique dans sa lettre qu'elle nous a abandonné à deux orphelinats différents, dans deux états différents. Elle ne pouvait pas élever deux enfants seule, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Elle a aussi été une orpheline et a vu trop de frères et sœurs séparés par le système, elle ne voulait pas qu'on souffre davantage.

\- Pourquoi a t'elle reprit contact maintenant ? Demanda Clarke curieuse des motivations de la mère biologique d'Anya.

\- Elle avait quitté le pays après nous avoir laissé dans les orphelinats. Elle est partie en Europe, tentant d'oublier sa culpabilité et refaire sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ. Après quelques années, elle avait réussi, bien qu'on lui manquait, elle continuait à vivre. Elle a rencontrée quelqu'un et ils se sont mariés mais elle ne voulait plus avoir d'enfants. Malheureusement, elle est tombée enceinte et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter, c'était comme abandonner son troisième enfant. Être mère était pour elle un bonheur, elle décida d'avoir un autre enfant avec son compagnon. En les voyant grandir et en remarquant le lien existant entre ses enfants au fil des années, elle a voulu nous retrouver. Même si on ne lui pardonnait pas son abandon et la séparation avec notre jumelle, au moins on serait ensemble, on aurait cette connexion.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Dit elle en rejoignant Anya et en lui tendant sa main la jeune femme la saisis et on put voir toute sa détresse dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle maintenait une carapace mais elle était terrifiée. Tu souhaites les rencontrer ? Débuta Clarke.

\- Bien sûr, je veux rencontrer ma sœur, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une. Pour ma mère biologique, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de la connaître pour l'instant.

\- Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une personne que je connais, je ne cherche pas à défendre ta mère mais t'aider à la comprendre.

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour organiser son récit.

\- Elle est tombée enceinte quand elle avait 19 ans, elle allait rentrer à l'université. Elle ne pouvait plus avorter, elle était à 4 mois de grossesse quand elle l'a appris. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever, elle ne pourrait jamais réconcilier ses études prenantes et sa vie de couple. Son copain était plus âgé et l'existence de son couple avait déjà déchiré ses parents alors un bébé, ça allait certainement tout gâcher. Elle était terrifiée mais avait décidé de le garder. Elle prenait bien soin de son enfant et arrivait à réussir ses études mais elle délaissa petit à petit son couple...La mort d'un de ses proches la déchira et elle n'arrivait plus à remonter la pente. Son petit ami la déclara inapte à prendre soin de son enfant et demanda la garde exclusive de son fils. Elle était anéantie et n'avait plus rien. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle gagna le droit à de simples visites de temps en temps. Aujourd'hui, ...son fils est malade, ...c'est assez grave. Elle s'en veut car elle n'a pas été là pour lui, elle ne lui a pas offert la vie qu'il méritait, la vie que quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle aurait pu lui donner. Souvent, elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû le donner à l'adoption, il serait peut être sain et sauf aujourd'hui dit elle la larme à l'œil.

Anya ressera la prise qu'elle avait sur la main de Clarke. Elle sentait que c'était une histoire difficile pour la jeune femme, elle avait l'air proche de cette amie. Elle l'avait certainement vu souffrir et partageait aujourd'hui sa souffrance.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton amie et merci de m'avoir raconté cette histoire, elle m'a permit de comprendre son état d'esprit ,... de me rapprocher de ma mère d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai la force de la rencontrer pour le moment mais je la trouverais sûrement auprès de ma sœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant dans cette position, se communicant la force que chacune d'elle avait besoin pour poursuivre leur journée. Anya était soulagée d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un et était contente d'avoir trouvé en Clarke de très bon conseils.

On toqua à la porte et les jeunes femmes se séparèrent, Clarke se levant pour aller récupérer le repas qu'Octavia devait leur avoir apporté. Une fois le repas récupéré, Anya invita Clarke à manger dans son bureau, préférant ne pas salir celui de Lexa, elle lui avait déjà volé du whisky elle ne voulais pas en plus endommager son espace de travail. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent plus tranquillement durant le repas parlant cette fois de l'emploi du temps de Lexa et comme Clarke l'avait deviné il était plus que chargé.

Une fois le repas terminé, Clarke préfèra rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.

\- Clarke, je dois te parler d'une dernière chose demanda Anya, semblant légèrement gênée.

\- Euh oui, biensûr.

\- Il faudrait que tu réfléchisses à votre premier baiser, bien sûr aucun mot à Lexa, la dernière fois qu'elle a été mise au courant, ça ne s'est pas très bien fini dit elle en désignant les mains de la jeune femme.

\- Ok... je dois t'en parler avant.

\- Non pas la peine, j'aime bien les surprises.

\- D'accord,... bonne journée et si tu as besoin tu as mon numéro.

\- Merci encore Clarke de m'avoir écouté.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était ravie de voir que Clarke était quelqu'un de bienveillant et elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle aiderait Lexa d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était convaincue d'avoir bien fait.

Dans la voiture d'Octavia, elle regardait les bâtiments défiler depuis quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Une sonnerie de téléphone la sortit de sa léthargie. Elle tressaillit en voyant la personne qui l'appelait, elle se reprit et décrocha le téléphone difficilement.

Octavia au volant l'observait à l'aide de son rétroviseur, la jeune femme semblait effrayée, son téléphone bougeait entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle se concentra sur la route en écoutant la conversation qu'avait Clarke avec son interlocuteur.

Clarke entendit la respiration difficile de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil et elle sut avant même qu'il prenne la parole.

" - Je suis désolée Clarke, l'opération n'est pas un succès dit il de sa voix grave"

\- Que s'est il passé ?

" - Il y en a partout, il a attaqué de tous les côtés."

\- Qu'elles sont les solutions ?

" - On peut frapper plus fort mais ça ne sera peut être pas sans dommages collatéraux...Pour l'autre problème, on a peut être une solution."

\- Quel est le coût ?

" - 10 fois plus élevé que la dernière opération mais on a bon espoir que cela marche."

\- Il faut tenter, je te recontacte quand j'ai rassemblé ma part.

" - Au revoir Clarke."

Le bip annonçant la fin de l'appel sorti Clarke de sa torpeur, ce qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé. Elle ne pu se retenir davantage et laissa quelques larmes perler dans ses yeux puis glisser le long de sa joue. La jeune femme les essuya rapidement en remarquant le regard inquisiteur d'Octavia dans le rétroviseur. La fin du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Elle déposa la jeune femme devant son appartement, elle se retourna simplement à la porte de l'immeuble lui adressant un rapide signe de la main les yeux rougis. Octavia s'interrogea sur ce qui avait bien pu bouleverser la jeune femme, qu'avait elle apprit qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

Octavia venait de pénétrer rapidement dans la salle d'opération des services secrets au sous sol. Elle voulait absolument savoir qui avait pu appeler Clarke et qu'elle avait été le contenu de leur conversation. Elle aperçut Lincoln, penché au dessus d'un des ordinateurs de la salle.

\- Lincoln, je peux savoir qui était au téléphone avec Clarke à 14:37.

Lincoln vérifia le registre des communications de la jeune femme et observa que Clarke n'avait reçu encore aucun appel durant l'après midi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ?

\- Madame la présidente saluèrent toutes les personnes presentes dans la pièce.

Elle venait de rentrer du congrès où son soutien avait joué en la faveur de la loi qui avait finalement été adoptée.

\- Clarke a reçu un appel pendant que je la raccompagnait chez elle mais il n'y en a aucune trace.

\- Où est l'informaticien ? Interrogea la présidente qui avait besoin de lui.

\- Ici madame pour vous servir.

\- Octavia dit toutes les informations nécessaires à...

\- Jasper compléta t'il.

\- Jasper pour qu'il puisse nous obtenir des réponses termina la présidente.

\- Je veux la localisation début et fin d'appel. l'heure. Vitesse du véhicule.

Octavia répondit à chacun des informations de manière précise.

\- J'ai un appel passé d'un telephone prépayé à 14:37 qui est passé par les deux antennes relais situées dans le secteur et en plus selon la vitesse du véhicule le passage d'une entente relais à l'autre correspond...

\- Tu peux abrégé Jasper pressa Octavia

\- Mais l'appel est trop court, impossible à localiser, il m'aurait fallu quelques secondes de plus.

Lexa se tourna vers Octavia ensuite, espérant obtenir quelques informations de la jeune femme.

\- Je n'ai pas pu distinguer grand chose, je pense qu'elle doit faire face à un problème car elle a parlé de solutions et après la réponse de l'interlocuteur, elle a demandé le coût puis elle a dit qu'elle rassemblait sa part et qu'elle le recontacterait. Elle a ensuite lâcher quelques larmes et elle est restée silencieuse durant la fin du trajet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle cache ? Laissa échapper Lexa avant de poursuivre. Jasper, tu me met tous ses comptes sous surveillance, au moindre virement, tu nous informes. Tu passes l'historique de ces virements ces cinq dernières années à quelqu'un, ils doivent être étudiés. Tu m'isoles le signal qu'émet ce prépayé et dès qu'il réapparaît tu le traces. Je veux deux véhicules devant son appartement. Rapport toutes les heures. Et surtout restez discret, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'on se méfit d'elle.

Lexa quitta la pièce énervée, elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle sur les événements et ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Elle sentait que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose depuis le début mais elle n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Elle ne se doutait pas encore que la bombe serrait bientôt lâchée et que les conséquences allaient être inattendues.

Anya relisait la lettre et admirait la photo de sa sœur depuis le départ de Clarke. Elles avaient fait des recherches sur les deux femmes. Sa sœur habitait à Washington, elle avait une maison dans la périphérie de la capitale. Elle était également mariée et avait deux enfants. Aria fréquentait régulièrement un centre qui aidait les blessés de guerre, elle avait perdu une de ces jambes au combat. Elles avaient été tellement proches pendant toutes ces années. Sa mère était toujours en Europe, en Angleterre où elle résidait maintenant depuis une vingtaine d'année, les autres informations qu'elle avait trouvé confirmait ce qu'elle avait dit dans sa lettre. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un appel de sa secrétaire.

\- Madame Thompson, votre rendez vous est là.

\- Je n'avais rien de programmé cet après midi dit elle intriguée

\- D'après ce que je peux lire vous l'avez ajouté...à 11 h 30.

C'était impossible, elle était avec Clarke à ce moment là.

\- Si c'est encore un journaliste, vous pouvez lui dire de rentrer chez lui.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mais elle put distinguer une conversation lointaine entre sa secrétaire et son mystérieux rendez vous.

\- Elle me dit qu'elle a des informations sur Clarke Griffin répéta la secrétaire. Attendez je vous la passe.

On entendit les bruit du passage du combiné d'une main à l'autre.

\- Bonjour Madame Thompson, Je suis Raven Reyes. Je peux avoir mon rendez vous maintenant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,que vous avez apprécié d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé de nos personnages.

Prochain chapitre : le rendez-vous Raven/ Anya, l'arrivée d'Indra, une disparition suspecte de Clarke, l'identité du compagnon de Raven et enfin un rapprochement Clexa.

Un chapitre bien rempli en somme vous attends la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey Guys !

Heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 7.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

\- Elle me dit qu'elle a des informations sur Clarke Griffin répéta la secrétaire. Attendez je vous la passe.

On entendit les bruit du passage du combiné d'une main à l'autre.

\- Bonjour Madame Thompson, Je suis Raven Reyes. Je peux avoir mon rendez vous maintenant.

\- J'arrive tout de suite dit elle à travers ses dents serrés.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui, la meilleure amie de Clarke qui d'une façon ou d'une autre semblait en savoir plus qu'elle devrait.

Elle se déplaça rapidement vers le bureau de sa secrétaire qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir qui menait à son bureau. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle put voir une jeune femme hispanique devant sa secrétaire, elle la fixa quelques secondes, la jeune femme lui retournant son regard. Un combat silencieux commença entre les deux jeunes femmes tandis que la tension augmentait dans la pièce. La secrétaire, mal à l'aise, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'adresser à sa patronne.

\- Intrdiction de vous déranger je suppose.

\- Merci Maria, si vous voulez bien me suivre dit elle en s'adressant ensuite à Raven.

Raven suivit les pas d'Anya qui semblèrent les mener jusqu'à son bureau. Elle devait avouer que la jeune femme était assez impressionnante et dégageait un certain charisme mais Raven se ressaisit, elle était venue ici pour des réponses et elle comptait bien les obtenir. Anya tint la porte à Raven et lui désigna de la main le siège devant son bureau. Une fois que Raven fut installée elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

\- Si j'avais encore un infime doute quand à votre implication dans le casting, ils ont maintenant disparu dit elle en désignant la bouteille customisée de Clarke avec ses initiales visibles sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

Anya grimaça en se rendant compte de son erreur, elle était encore en train de réfléchir à la façon de résoudre ce problème avant que la jeune femme s'adresse à nouveau à elle.

\- Je suppose que la rencontre de Clarke et la présidente était préméditée et que toute cette histoire de relation naissante est une mascarade, dites moi si je me trompe, je peux parfois avoir une imagination débordante mais là, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir tiré ce genre de conclusion dit elle en la regardant fixement, obtenant des réponses en voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme changée.

\- Wouah, j'avais raison, ...je serais curieuse de connaître vos raisons.

\- Et moi je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous êtes remontée jusqu'a moi.

\- Désolée mais j'ai posé la question en première dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Anya se leva et commença à faire le tour de son bureau.

\- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre qu'ici je pose les questions et vous y répondez. Je commence par demander gentiment puis si je n'obtiens pas ce que je demande, il m'arrive de m'énerver.

\- Votre intimidation ne semble pas marcher sur moi dit elle en haussant les épaules, simulant qu'elle était parfaitement décontractée malgré le fait que la jeune femme l'effrayait légèrement.

\- Je suis plutôt diplomate et je n'aime forcer personne à parler mais je doute qu'aux services secrets, ils soient du même avis quand on parle de trahison.

\- Trahison ? Vous exagérez j'espère.

\- Pour vous le piratage de la Maison Blanche pour obtenir des informations confidentielles et modifier mon emploi du temps, c'est quoi ?

\- J'ai simplement remonté jusqu'à la source du mail que vous m'avez envoyé sans savoir que je piratais la Maison Blanche.

\- Merci pour votre réponse et mes raisons ne vous regardent absolument pas.

Raven s'apprêtait à protester quand le téléphone du bureau d'Anya sonna.

Anya contourna son bureau à nouveau pour le saisir et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour échanger avec la personne au bout du fil. La jeune femme écouta son interlocuteur pendant quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer.

\- J'ai l'agent sous la main, elle est casse pieds mais elle peut avoir des réponses à tes questions.

\- L'agent vous entends dit elle à haute voix pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

\- D'accord on arrive, ton bureau je suppose.

Elle raccrocha après la réponse de son interlocuteur et se tourna vers Raven.

\- J'ai une amie qui souhaite vous posez quelques questions, on y va.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie.

\- Est ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis à un moment donné dit elle en levant un sourcil. Suivez moi et ne traînez pas, elle n'aime pas vraiment attendre.

Elles traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à l'aile sécurisée de la Maison Blanche, interdite au public. Elles continuèrent à marcher rapidement encore quelques instants avant qu'Anya ralentisse le mouvement, arrivant à proximité d'un bureau situé à proximité d'une porte close entourée de deux agents. La jeune femme au bureau se leva et s'adressa à elle.

\- Elle vous attends.

Anya s'avança vers la porte, imitée par Raven avant que celle ci ne soit arrêtée.

\- Votre sac s'il vous plaît, et écartez vos bras.

\- C'est une blague demanda t'elle en regardant Anya, j'ai déjà été fouillé à l'entrée.

\- Attention, mademoiselle Reyes, ce sont les services secrets dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Raven lèva les yeux au ciel avant de donner son sac au premier garde tandis que le deuxième se rapprochait pour la fouiller, il prit soin de suivre le protocole et d'éviter toutes les zones qu'il n'était pas autorisé à fouiller en tant qu'homme. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Une de vous deux peut fouiller le reste.

\- Je vous en prie je n'ai pas de couteau ou autre chose dans mon soutien gorge.

Chacun prit soin d'ignorer sa remarque, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes dans la pièce s'observait pour savoir qui allait réaliser le reste de la fouille.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Anya ayant perdu son sourire de début de fouille.

\- Écartez les jambes ordonna Anya.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- La présidente des États Unis se trouve de l'autre côté de cette porte, sa sécurité est primordiale et nécessaire donc je le répète, écartez vos jambes.

Raven obéit, plus que rétissante à l'idée d'être fouiller par la jeune femme. Anya commença par fouiller au niveau du buste de la jeune femme, passant rapidement ses mains sur le soutien gorge de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de corps étranger. Quand elle descendit ses mains au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme, Raven rougit largement face aux zones que la jeune femme fouillait. Elle termina par descendre les mains jusqu'au genou de la jeune femme après les avoir passé sur ses cuisses. Elle se redressa et regarda les deux gardes du corps.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a rien, on peut y aller.

\- Je vous l'avais dit et je doute que votre protocole prèscrit une telle fouille, vos mains n'auraient jamais dû se trouver sur mes fesses dit elle légèrement gênée par la fin de sa phrase.

\- Désolée Mlle Reyes mais Anya fait son travail, simple mesure de sécurité.

Raven se retourna vers la voix familière qui s'était adressée à elle pour découvrir qu'elles ont maintenant pénétré dans le bureau de la présidente et qu'elle a été témoin de son emportement.

Celle ci se trouvait derrière son bureau de dos, les mains croisées se rejoignant dans son dos, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur observant ses jardins et le soleil qui débute sa descente à l'horizon. Raven se ressaisit rapidement, tentant de faire bonne figure devant la jeune femme après son apparition plus que désastreuse.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez pris le temps de venir répondre à quelques unes de mes questions malgré l'heure tardive dit elle en se retournant pour observer la jeune femme.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix marmonna Raven à l'adresse d'Anya.

La présidente contourna son bureau pour venir se poster à la droite d'Anya. Elle fit signe à Raven de s'assoir en face du canapé où elles s'installaient.

\- Anya vous a sûrement informé des quelques questions que j'avais à vous poser.

L'agent acquiesça en attendant l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait lui faire subir à son tour.

\- Depuis quand connaissez vous Clarke ?

\- Bientôt 3 ans dit elle fronçant des sourcils face à la question inattendue.

\- Vous pouvez affirmer alors que vous êtes proches et que si jamais elle nous cache quelque chose vous le savez.

\- Je pense, bien que Clarke est assez réservée et il y a de nombreuses choses sur son passé qu'elle n'a jamais abordé mais si c'est assez important, je suis au courant.

\- D'accord, alors pouvez vous nous dire pourquoi a t'elle acheté un prépayé ? Pour contacter qui ?

\- Un prépayé, non je ne vois pas, je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait acheté un.

\- Connaissez vous Harper, une amie de longue date de Clarke ?

\- Elle m'en a déjà parlé mais nous nous sommes jamais rencontrées, elles ne se voient plus beaucoup de toute façon donc les occasions sont rares.

\- Savez vous pourquoi a t'elle reprit contact avec sa mère récemment, y a t'il eu un élément déclencheur ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance mais récemment elle allait beaucoup mieux, elle avait réussi à faire le deuil de son père et comprendre le comportement de sa mère, et une ou deux semaines avant de reprendre contact avec sa mère, elle était assez perdue, triste. J'ai essayé de creuser un peu mais elle m'a simplement dit que c'était le bon moment pour reparler avec sa mère, le moment ou jamais, qu'elle se devait de la faire.

Lexa allait reprendre la parole mais Raven la coupa en s'excusant.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien d'autre si vous voulez en savoir plus, demandez lui, je suis sûr qu'elle vous répondra. Pour le prépayé, elle n'a peut être pas envie que vous sachiez tout d'elle pour le moment, comme je l'ai dit moi même, il existe encore de nombreuses zones d'ombre dans sa vie pour moi. Une conseil, soyez patiente, elle en vaut la peine.

\- Je comprends la loyauté que vous avez envers votre amie, merci pour vos éclaircissements. Bien entendu, nous nous sommes jamais rencontrées et j'ose espérer que vous garderez pour vous tout ce que vous savez. Si vous obtenez des réponses à mes questions, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau, cela éviterez que votre amie ne lève trop de suspicions au sein de mon équipe.

\- Je vous tiens au courant alors, madame la présidente s'inclina t'elle légèrement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Quand elle vit Anya la suivre afin de la guider, elle réagit immédiatement.

\- Gardez vos mains où elles sont, je connais la sortie dit elle en tapant légèrement sur la main d'Anya qui lui montrait la porte.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de la jeune femme mais la laissa partir. Une fois la porte fermée, Anya se tourna vers Lexa et laissa échapper une bouffée d'air.

\- Elle est ... débuta Lexa.

\- Infernale compléta Anya.

\- J'allais dire Intense corrigea Lexa, légèrement amusée par l'état de son amie.

\- Tu ne l'as vu que cinq minutes en même temps, je crois que j'ai un mal de crâne.

\- L'excès de whisky sûrement.

\- Quoi... elle détourna ensuite son regard vers la carafe et adressa un regard coupable à Lexa. Comment tu as su ? Reprit Anya légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Seuleulent toi aurais eu le courage de te servir dans ma carafe répondit elle comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Oui, ça paraît logique dit elle avec un sourire crispé.

Lexa n'avait jamais vu Anya aussi mal à l'aise et troublée, elle semblait vraiment perdue et elle put voir la même lueur de peur qu'elle avait eu le jour du départ de sa sœur. En l'examinant davantage, elle vit alors son amie se renfermait sur elle même, voulant certainement fuir la conversation. Elles se ressemblaient quand elles réagissaient comme cela, elles préféraient cacher leur sentiment que paraître vulnérable. Il fallait en général un peu de temps pour que l'une vienne vers l'autre. Lexa décida alors de laisser son amie tranquille, elle aurait certainement l'occasion de parler plus tard quand Anya serait prête.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer Anya et si tu as besoin je suis là dit elle en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

Anya la remercia et la salua avant de partir, elle devait vraiment se poser et se calmer. C'était la période la plus importante du mandat de Lexa et elle devait être à son meilleur niveau pour gérer les médias, sa mère avait vraiment choisi le pire moment pour refaire surface.

Les longs cheveux blonds foncé de son amie volaient au vent et lui permit de la repérer, elle était assise à la terrasse de leur habituel café, une tasse fumante à la main. Elle avança d'un pas rapide pour la rejoindre, pressée de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle après une longue attente, chacune ayant eu des emplois du temps chargés ces derniers temps. Quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa direction, la jeune femme se retourna sachant que c'était en général son heure d'arrivée. Elle se leva et elles partagèrent une étreinte avant de s'installer chacune autour de la table. Harper ne pu manquer l'expression soucieuse de son amie, elle lui releva le menton pour que le regard de Clarke plonge dans le sien.

\- L'opération ne s'est pas bien passée devina t'elle.

Clarke détourna le regard pour cacher une de ses larmes.

\- Hey, Clarke, on va trouver une solution... tenta elle de la rassurer.

\- Si seulement dit elle d'un ton défaitiste.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dit elle en lui tendant la main que Clarke lui saisit en donnant une légère pression.

\- À vrai dire... commença t'elle gênée de demander ce type de requête à son amie mais celle ci l'encouragea en pressant leurs mains davantage. Je ne peux pas retirer une somme d'argent conséquente sans que ça ne paraisse suspect pour les services secrets.

\- Ils te surveillent ? Demanda Harper interloquée.

\- Tu vois le SUV garé au bout de la rue là bas avec les plaques du gouvernement.

Harper, aidée par les indications de Clarke put le voir.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour mes comptes.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi.

\- ... tu as dû remarquer que moi et la présidente,... on s'est rapprochées récemment, elle cherche simplement à voir si elle peut avoir confiance en moi dit elle en évitant la vérité tout en se rapprochant au maximum.

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant je suppose.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de le dire à Raven alors que je la connais depuis

3 ans mais je le dirais à Lexa après 3 jours dit elle s'énervant contre elle même face à son manque de courage.

\- Tu as besoin de combien ? Demanda Harper voyant qu'elle était sur une pente glissante avec sa dernière demande, elle préféra changer de sujet.

\- 15 000 $ dit elle dans une grimace sachant que c'était une somme très importante.

\- Je rassemble ça et je dépose la somme chez toi dans les prochains jours dit elle après seulement quelques secondes.

\- Harp, tu es sûre de toi, je peux trouver un autre moyen dit elle tiraillée entre le besoin de cet argent et son embarras.

\- Tu sais que c'est important pour moi.

Clarke remercia son amie, reconnaissante de l'aide qu'elle va lui apporter. Elle n'avait pas encore rassembler le courage nécessaire pour faire ses aveux, elle avait encore besoin de temps. Et ce temps lui serait enlevé si on découvrait un virement aussi important sur ces comptes.

Au même moment, non loin de là, au Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, le jet de la présidente atterrissait sur l'une des pistes privées de l'aéroport. Un SUV était parqué à proximité, semblant attendre l'arrivée d'un occupant de l'avion.

Titus attendit encore quelques minutes avant qu'une afro américain d'âge mur entre dans le véhicule à ses côtés, elle fut étonnée de sa présence mais se reprit vite et le salua.

\- Je suppose que votre présence apporte les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- En effet, Lexa vous attends pour superviser l'équipe qui enquête sur Clarke, c'est une priorité.

\- La compagne parfaite aurait elle des tords ?

\- C'est très probable, il nous reste plus qu'à le prouver dit Titus, déterminé à trouver ce que cache la jeune femme.

\- À vous de jouer Indra reprit il en lui tendant la tablette avec toutes les informations qu'ils avaient déjà rassemblé dans la nuit.

Après être restée auprès d'Harper encore une heure, la jeune femme essayant de la réconforter et lui apporter son soutien, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait une journée très chargée et elle ne devait pas traîner pour être à l'heure à chacun de ses rendez vous. Elle consulta ses téléphones, elle les avait entendus sonner à deux reprises. Elle commença par le prépayé, sachant que les messages qu'elle recevait sur celui ci était souvent très urgents. Elle le saisit avec une main tremblante, s'attendant au pire. Une fois qu'elle réussit à se calmer et stabiliser son tremblement, elle put enfin lire le message, anxieuse.

" Il attends ta visite, il aimerait te parler avant la prochaine opération... " - 8 h 23

Elle confirma sa venue en fin de matinée, elle avait déjà prévu de s'y rendre de toute façon. Elle avait été peut être un peu prise ses derniers temps mais elle en oubliait en rien son devoir et elle détestait qu'il lui rappelle sans cesse ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle consulta ensuite son autre téléphone, passablement énervée, où elle avait un message de Raven.

" Hey Clarkie, toujours ok pour ce midi, on te retrouve sur place " - Raven / 8 h 47

Elle répondit positivement à Raven, heureuse de rencontrer enfin le petit ami de celle ci, ça lui changerait également certainement les idées après une matinée qui s'annoncait riche en émotions.

" Hey Ray, toujours partante pour ce midi, j'arriverais vers 13 h 30 " - Clarke / 8 h 50

Octavia regardait la réponse de Clarke qui venait de s'afficher sur sa tablette. En relisant la conversation des jeunes femmes sur les derniers jours, elle en déduit que c'était le rendez vous où Clarke allait rencontrer le petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait placer une patrouille en surveillance au restaurant, il pourrait peut-être tirer des informations intéressantes. De plus avec le retour de sa patronne et l'enquête que lui a confié la présidente, toutes informations étaient bonnes à prendre.

Son oreillette grésilla et la voix de son collègue se fit entendre.

\- Clarke va tourner au coin de la rue, elle va bientôt apparaître dans ton champs de vision.

\- Bien reçu.

Quand elle coupa son oreillette, elle pu voir la jeune femme apparaître à l'angle du bâtiment. Elle rejoint la porte rapidement et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

L'heure de son rapport à la Maison Blanche était arrivée, elle composa alors le numéro du bureau de la présidente.

\- Toujours rien à signaler, le petit déjeuner avec la présidente adjointe est terminé et elle a rejoint son domicile.

\- Bien reçu, continuer la surveillance et ne l'a laissé pas vous échapper.

\- Bien reçu Madame.

Après que la présidente est raccrochée, elle plaça sa tablette sur géolocalisation pour consulter les mouvements de la jeune femme dans son domicile. La jeune actrice se déplaçait continuellement dans l'intégralité de son appartement. Après quelques minutes, les deux points s'étaient stabilisés au niveau de la porte, la jeune femme allait certainement sortir à nouveau.

Après une nouvelle actualisation, elle repéra que son téléphone personnel n'était plus visible et que le téléphone crypté était toujours à la même place. Elle fixa alors son regard sur les doubles portes mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur la tablette, elle entendit la porte du garage du bâtiment se relever. Clarke ne possédant aucun véhicule à son nom, elle en déduit alors que cela devait être une autre personne qui résidait dans le bâtiment.

Une Yamaha Vmax fit alors son apparition et s'engagea dans la rue. Octavia observa attentivement le conducteur, même corpulence et taille que Clarke. Et maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle se rappelait avoir vu des affaires de moto chez la jeune femme.

Elle jura avant de prévenir les autres que la conductrice était Clarke. La jeune femme était déjà loin et avec le trafic elle doutait de leur chance de la rattraper. Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de mémoriser la plaque d'immatriculation, il avait peut être encore une chance.

\- Jasper dit elle après avoir composé le numéro de l'informaticien tandis que la deuxième voiture était partie à la poursuite de Clarke.

\- À ton service répondit le jeune homme.

\- Clarke vient de quitter son appartement au volant d'une Yamaha Vmax 1200 noire immatriculé 572 - JJG. Tu peux essayer de la repérer avec les caméras de circulation et nous retracer son trajet.

\- Ok, restes en ligne je lance la recherche.

Au même moment son oreillette grésilla.

\- On l'a perdue dans la circulation, elle a rejoint le nord est de Washington.

\- Bien reçu. Continuer dans cette direction, on tente de la localiser grâce aux caméras de circulation.

\- Je l'ai, elle quitte Washington par la 295 direction Baltimore s'exclama Jasper, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Vous avez entendu, on va à Baltimore dit elle a l'autre unité.

Les deux véhicules patrouillaient dans les rues de Baltimore depuis quelques temps déjà, ils avaient perdu la moto au abord de Baltimore. Les caméras étant moins nombreuses, il était très difficile de repérer la jeune femme. Une unité avait été voir à la résidence de sa mère, sans succès. Sa mère travaillait donc il était peu probable que Clarke et elle soit ensemble. Les derniers rapports à la présidente ont été très mal acceuilli même si la jeune femme comprenait que la tâche pouvait être difficile.

Il était maintenant midi passé et Clarke allait certainement bientôt quitter la ville, le rendez vous avec Raven était dans plus d'une heure et le trajet était assez long pour rejoindre la capitale.

En réponse à ses pensées, son téléphone sonna, Jasper tentait de la joindre. Elle décrocha rapidement pour savoir ce que le jeune homme avait découvert.

\- Elle quitte Baltimore par la 295. Elle a également rallumé son téléphone personnel.

\- Bien reçu, on y va.

C'était maintenant une évidence, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache où elle s'était rendue exactement dans Baltimore. Ils leur restait maintenant à déterminer ce que la jeune femme avait fait durant plus de deux heures pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait exactement.

L'horloge numérique sur le tableau de bord de sa moto affichait 13 h 25, elle fut soulagée de ne pas être en retard. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps, étant resté longtemps sur Baltimore. En décédant elle fut accueillie par Raven, qui l'attendait pour la conduire à leur table. Elle déposa ses affaires de moto à l'accueil et la suivit à travers le restaurant. Sur leur passage, Clarke put entendre de légers murmures, on dirait bien que son visage était maintenant associée à la présidente plus facilement. Elle fut soulagée de voir que leur table était localisée à l'écart, Raven ayant sûrement préfèré ne pas attirer le regard de tous les curieux qui s'interressaient maintenant à sa personne. Elle vit alors le petit ami de Raven de dos qui semblait lire le menu attentivement.

\- Chéri, je te présente... débuta Raven

\- Clarke termina t'il dans un souffle en se retournant, surpris de voir la jeune femme ici.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Raven en fixant tour à tour Clarke et son petit ami.

Quand elle vit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de Clarke, la jeune femme semblant troublée et perdue, elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- ... On s'est rencontrés au lycée et ... on a été ensemble pendant presque 4 ans répondit il gêné.

\- Attends tu as dis au lycée, ça veut dire que Clarke est... non c'est impossible se reprit elle en fixant son amie. Clarke dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai reprit elle plus fort afin de secouer son amie qui semblait être ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées.

Clarke regarda son amie d'un air coupable et triste, Raven sut que ses craintes étaient confirmés. Elle prit alors la fuite pour ne pas dire des choses qu'elle regretterait sûrement après à son amie. À l'instant, elle se sentait tellement triste et énervée, elle avait toujours su que Clarke lui cachait quelque chose mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que se serait aussi important. Elle pensait qu'elles étaient proches et qu'elles se faisaient confiance, elle avait dû se tromper sur toute la ligne étant donné que Clarke ne s'était jamais confiée entièrement à elle.

\- Raven... tenta Clarke pour la retenir mais la jeune femme était déjà loin, claquant la porte du restaurant à sa sortie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ex compagnon, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

\- Tu devrais la rattraper, elle va avoir besoin de toi Finn, tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser tomber le menaça t'elle avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Il quitta lui aussi le restaurant précipitamment sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se rapprocha de leur table où elle avait pensé passer un agréable déjeuner, ses espoirs réduient au néant au vu de la tournure catastrophique qu'avait prit la rencontre. Elle prit appui sur la table pour souffler, ses mensonges et ses secrets venaient de la rattraper de la pire des manières. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui en parler et tôt ou tard elle l'aurait apprit mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait aussi douloureux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne jamais lui en avoir parler et elle payait aujourd'hui le prix fort, elle venait de perdre son amie, la seule personne qui avait été toujours là pour elle ces dernières années. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes avant de rejoindre l'accueil et récupérer ses affaires. Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle et de déverser toute sa peine à l'abri des regards.

\- Toujours aucun mouvement ? Demanda Lexa à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non toujours rien, depuis les départs précipités successifs au restaurant, il ne s'est rien passé, elle est restée enfermer chez elle toute l'après midi.

\- D'accord, bon travail pour la photo de l'homme que tu nous as envoyé, on est en train de lancer le logiciel de reconnaissance, on devrait avoir une réponse demain.

\- Vous pensez que Raven a confronté Clarke à votre sujet et que cela c'est mal terminé.

\- Je ne pense pas, si elle l'avait fait elle aurait attendu d'être seul. En plus, je pense qu'elle préfère que Clarke vienne lui dire d'elle même. Je pense plutôt que Raven a enfin apprit ce que son amie lui cache depuis longtemps et a mal réagit en apprenant la vérité.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire alors ? Demanda Octavia, curieuse de connaître les plans de la jeune femme.

\- Une fois qu'on saura ce qu'elle cache, on agira en conséquence...

\- Madame...appela Octavia après un long silence.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de Clarke, elle dit qu'elle est prête à m'accompagner demain matin courir, elle a besoin de se défouler un peu apparement. - C'est assez surprenant étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée pensa Octavia à voix haute.

\- On verra bien demain ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis. Continuer la surveillance et appelez moi si il y'a du nouveau.

La fin de soirée fut aussi calme que l'après midi et Octavia finit son service tranquillement. Elle rentra chez elle en réfléchissant aux événements passés tout en appréhendant les événements futurs. Elle sentait que le dénouement était proche mais elle ne se doutait pas que c'est demain, à la même heure, que tout allait basculer.

Lexa était comme à son habitude dans les jardins de la Maison Blanche, prête à débuter son jogging comme tous les matins. Elle attendait que son invité la rejoigne pour commencer. Clarke courant avec elle ce matin, elle avait préféré ne pas être accompagnée, la jeune femme serait certainement plus à l'aise si elles étaient seules. Elle la vit arriver au loin, en tenue de sport accompagnée par Octavia. Une fois que Clarke la vit, Octavia la laissa pour reprendre son poste autour du parcours. La jeune femme s'avança vers elle, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- Bonjour Clarke la salua t'elle.

\- Bonjour Lexa dit elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

Lexa put alors observer son visage plus facilement, elle avait les traités tirès, des yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés, signe qu'elle avait dû pleurer il n'y a pas longtemps. L'éclat de ses yeux était également moins prononcé, son regard semblait vide, dénué de toute la joie de vivre qu'elle avait pu observer quelques jours auparavant. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'état de la jeune femme, elle laissa momentanément tomber les barrières qu'elle avait érigé pour se protéger en apprenant que Clarke lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Tout va bien ? L'interrogea t'elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'elle ne réussit pas à dissimuler.

\- Oui juste une mauvaise nuit de sommeil mentit elle avant de détourner les yeux, le regard inquisiteur de Lexa l'a perturbant légèrement.

Mentir était devenu sa spécialité mais avec les derniers événements, elle était fatiguée de le faire. La légère déception de Lexa suite à son explication lui rappela celle qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Raven et elle préféra oublier cette image avant de craquer à nouveau.

Clarke profita du léger silence pour détailler la tenue de la jeune femme: baskets, débardeur et short qui s'arrêtait juste après une cicatrice s'étendant sur la totalité de son genou ainsi qu'une attelle sur ce même genou. D'après ses connaissances medicales, une telle cicatrice signifiait que la totalité du genou avait été remplacé par une prothèse. La jeune femme s'était certainement faite cette blessure durant sa carrière militaire.

Lexa remarquant que le regard curieux de Clarke s'attardait sur sa cicatrice, elle préféra sortir la jeune femme de sa contemplation avant qu'elle ne pose des questions auquel elle ne souhaitait pas répondre.

\- On y va dit elle un peu plus durement qu'elle aurait voulu.

Clarke fut surprise par son ton mais acquiesca, partant à sa suite.

Elle avançait à bonne allure dans les jardins de la Maison Blanche, courant au même niveau. Clarke pouvait alors facilement ressentir la tension venant de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Cependant elle ignorait son origine, est ce que le fait qu'elle s'attarde sur sa blessure l'a replongé dans des souvenirs douloureux ou est ce que son mensonge évident l'énerve. Elle observa le visage fermé de la jeune femme encore quelques instants, consciente qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus l'occasion de la faire. Une fois son secret découvert et elle savait que c'était maintenant qu'une question d'heures voir de jours si elle avait de la chance, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de passer du temps avec la présidente. Elle aurait aimer avoir plus de temps avec la jeune femme, apprendre à la connaître, elle était curieuse de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces murs que Lexa s'était construit.

Elle entamait maintenant le troisième tour du petit parcours que Lexa avait choisit. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle passait non loin de l'entrée de la Maison Blanche où les regards curieux s'attardaient sur les deux jeunes femmes tandis que les appareils photos mermorisaient l'instant. Le parcours n'avait certainement pas été choisit au hasard, les deux jeunes femmes devaient être vues. Le souffle de Clarke commençait à être laborieux, la jeune femme n'ayant pas réalisé d'activités physiques depuis un certain temps.

Clarke s'arrêta et posa ses deux mains sur chacun de ses genoux, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Lexa se retourna quelques secondes plus tard en remarquant que Clarke n'était plus à ses côtés et rejoint la jeune femme.

En arrivant auprès de la jeune actrice, Lexa plaça une main sur son épaule. Clarke releva le regard pour rencontrer celui de Lexa, bienveillant et légèrement amusé.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose dit elle entre ses respirations haletantes.

\- C'est pas mal pour un début. On peut t'offrir le petit déjeuné pour le léger effort dit Lexa moqueuse.

\- Léger ! Dit elle outrée.

Lexa ne put se retenir davantage devant la mimique scandalisée de la jeune femme et laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Clarke sourit face au spectacle qui s'offrit à elle, la présidente semblait plus détendue qu'auparavant, elle avait laissé ses pensées néfastes de côté pour revenir au présent. Mais la jeune actrice perdit son sourire en se souvenant que c'était d'elle que se moquait gentiment la présidente.

Lexa observait la jeune femme tout en rigolant, ne pouvant se retenir et ne le souhaitant pas non plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rigolé aussi naturellement, sans se soucier de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, relâchant le contrôle qu'elle s'évertuait d'avoir sur ses émotions. Elle pouvait également voir à nouveau l'éclat de vie dans les océans de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une nouvelle lueur de détermination. Son rire mourût quand elle vit la jeune femme se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Lexa resta figée quand elle sentit les doigts de la jeune actrice entourer sa nuque et ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes pour y déposer un baiser appuyé.

Clarke se retira rapidement et se déplaça pour murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi, chérie dit elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Elle la regarda ensuite s'éloigner vers son bureau, stupéfaite. Ses pensées se bousculaient rapidement dans se tête au souvenir de leur baiser et de léger frissons balayaient son corps. Elle fut ramenée sur terre par la voix grave de son meilleur ami, positionné à proximité.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais être seule aujourd'hui dit il moqueur.

\- Toi, tu devrais être seul avec Octavia plus souvent alors dit elle par simple esprit de revanche.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour suivre le chemin pris par Clarke, suivie de près par Lincoln, s'amusant encore de l'animosité de Lexa à sa remarque. Elle était certaine que tout cela était encore une idée lumineuse d'Anya, la jeune femme ayant choisi leur parcourt, elle avait certainement demandé à Clarke de l'embrasser. Elle voyait encore les dizaines de flash se déclenchant au moment où Clarke posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Anya allait l'entendre, elle allait regretter ses manigances derrière son dos. Bien qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment déplaisant, elle ne le partagerait certainement pas avec Anya cependant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que les journaux de demain regorgeraient de photos de cette course.

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps laissé place à la lune, Lexa réglait les derniers détails de son emploi du temps de demain avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Elle enfila sa veste de tailleur par dessus sa chemise cintrée et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à mi chemin, celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anya, pénétrant dans son bureau d'un pas pressé.

\- Si c'est encore pour pour me taquiner au sujet de ce baiser...

\- On a un plus gros problème l'interrompit elle au moment où Indra pénétrait aussi dans son bureau.

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose au sujet de Clarke ?

\- On sait maintenant ce qu'elle s'évertue à nous cacher répondit Indra d'un air grave.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la rencontre Ranya, le rapprochement Clexa, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur des espérances de chacun.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Si vous avez des questions, des envies ou des hypothèses sur la suite, n'hésitez pas à les partagez avec moi, je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Prochain chapitre : Réunion de crise à la Maison Blanche, explications de Clarke, décisions de Lexa.

Place à la mauvaise nouvelle, la fin des vacances et la reprise des cours ne me permettra pas d'écrire autant qu'avant, je publierais alors maintenant que toutes les deux semaines.

Bonne deux semaines !


	8. Chapitre 8

Hey Guys !

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue.

Heureuse de vous retrouver enfin pour ce chapitre 8.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Chapitre 8 :

La répétition d'un bruit strident la tira de son sommeil. Une fois sortie de son lit, elle comprit que le bruit en question est en réalité la sonnette. Elle jura contre la personne qui osait interrompre son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit. Enfilant deux trois affaires qui traînaient elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre alors qu'elle était seulement à quelques pas de la porte.

\- C'est bon j'arrive, pas la peine de réveiller tout l'immeuble cria elle a travers la porte.

Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et se saisit de la poignée qu'elle actionna, la surprise pris le pas sur la colère alors qu'elle fixa étonnée les deux hommes en costard sur son paillasson.

\- Mlle Reyes ? Demanda l'un d'eux afin de vérifier son identité.

\- Elle même répondit Raven.

\- Vous devez nous suivre ordonna l'autre en attrapant Raven par le bras.

\- Eh oh, on se calme, je peux savoir de quel droit vous m'ordonnez de vous suivre dit elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de l'homme.

\- La présidente répondit il simplement.

\- Elle m'énerve murmura t'elle, puis elle reprit sous le regard réprobateur des deux hommes d'accord je vous suis mais je peux au moins m'habiller dit elle en désignant le short gris court et le t shirt qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte.

\- C'est une urgence, nous devons partir immédiatement dit il en désignant l'escalier menant à la sortie de l'immeuble, l'obligeant à avancer.

Raven souffla avant de suivre la direction indiquée par le garde du corps. La jeune femme habitant à seulement quelques minutes et la circulation plus que fluide à cette heure leur permit de rejoindre la Maison Blanche rapidement. Raven se doutait que cette urgence avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait apprit hier et elle appréhendait de revoir Clarke. Elle en voulait à la jeune femme de ne pas lui en avoir parler, elle s'était toujours montrée présente et compréhensive, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi après 3 ans elle n'avait jamais évoqué cette partie de son passé.

Elle suivit maintenant les deux gardes à travers les couloirs déserts de la Maison Blanche jusqu'à une porte où un digicode avec empreinte permettait de poursuivre le chemin.

\- Descendez ces escaliers et vous serez arrivée à destination dit il une fois la porte ouverte.

Elle suivit ces instructions à la lettre et arriva sur une grande salle de contrôle où quelques personnes s'activaient autour des nombreux ordinateurs. Son arrivée attira l'attention de tous les membres de la pièce et leurs regards se fixèrent sur la jeune femme. Elle repéra deux trois visages connus et décida de s'avancer dans la pièce face au silence qu'avait causé son arrivée. Un homme s'avança dans sa direction, certainement prêt à la fouiller.

\- Pas la peine, je n'ai qu'un short sans poche et un t-shirt, rien en dessous à cause de l'extrême gentillensse dont on fait preuve vos collègues dit elle avec tout le sarcasme qui la caractérisait, tentant au même moment de cacher sa gêne du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Une voix qu'elle aurait préféré oublier s'éleva alors dans la pièce pour s'adresser au jeune homme.

\- C'est bon Lincoln, navrée d'avoir interrompu votre nuit mais la situation est plus que délicate et nécessite votre présence intervint Anya. Laissez moi vous présenter aux autres continua t'elle en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, voici le garde personnel de Lexa, Lincoln. Après Gaïa que vous avez déjà rencontrée, ensuite nous avons Indra, le chef de la sécurité, Titus le principal conseiller de la présidente, Harper la vice présidente et enfin Jasper termina elle sa présentation par l'informaticien qui continuait de lui tourner le dos en tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Toutes ces personnes au même titre que vous sont au courant de la situation.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'être ici mais je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi dit Raven pour connaître les raisons de sa présence ici.

\- Nous savons très bien que vous connaissez les raisons de votre présence ici Mlle Reyes s'éleva la voix de la présidente qui venait de faire son apparition dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne savais rien avant hier et la situation reste inchangée mentit Raven en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Permettez moi dans douter, Que s'est il passé hier midi pour que vous quittiez précipitamment le restaurant où vous aviez rendez vous avec Clarke ?

La jeune femme serra les poings, sa question lui rappelant encore une fois l'épisode douloureux de la veille.

\- Je suppose que Clarke ne va pas tarder à arriver. Autant attendre la principale intéressée vous ne pensez pas dit elle en se tournant pour faire face à chaque personne dans la pièce.

Elle attendit aucune réponse et alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Anya la rejoint tout de suite et lui tendit un document malgré le regard noir qu'elle obtint de la jeune femme.

Raven reconnu la couverture caractéristique du plus grand journal people des États Unis avec pour gros titre : " La double vie de la nouvelle compagne de la présidente ".

\- La parution est prévue demain matin.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre de plus, vous avez l'air d'en savoir autant que moi.

Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre retint l'attention de chacun, ils attendirent alors que les jeunes femmes apparaissent dans la pièce impatiemment.

Clarke avançait lentement, suivant Octavia dans les escaliers, elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils découvrent la vérité et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle allait devoir certainement s'expliquer et faire face aux conséquences de ces actes.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle seulement quelques secondes après Octavia et découvrit toutes les personnes qui allaient être témoin de ses explications. Elle s'avança pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce et elle croisa le regard noir de Lexa qui l'arrêta immédiatement dans sa lancée. Elle resta immobile tandis que la jeune femme se déplaça dans un coin de la pièce où elle découvrit Anya et Raven. Raven tendit un document à Lexa en prenant soin d'éviter son regard, elle ne put être qu'atristée par l'attitude de la jeune femme mais elle la comprenait tout à fait. Son regard se détourna de Raven quand un claquement retentit tout près d'elle, la présidente venait de jeter le document sur la table à proximité de ses yeux. Elle grimaça à la vue des deux photos et du gros titre, elle prit alors conscience qu'elle était vraiment finie, elle ne pouvait plus s'en sortir à partir de ce moment. Elle examina plus attentivement la deuxième photo et sous le regard surpris de chacun un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Il sourit, je ne l'avait pas vu heureux depuis tellement de temps dit elle en laissant son doigt caresser le visage souriant de la photo.

\- Clarke, tu es sûr que ça va aller dit Harper et Clarke se rendit compte à ce moment là de sa présence.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Harp. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le mensonge dit elle tristement en baissant les yeux sur la photo à nouveau.

\- Hier encore tu n'étais pas prête rappela la jeune femme.

\- Si j'attends d'être prête à nouveau, je vais le regretter dit elle en laissant son regard se poser sur Raven quelques secondes.

La jeune femme releva le regard à ces mots et la fixa quelques secondes et elle put à nouveau retrouver le regard triste et déçu qu'elle avait eu la veille au restaurant. Elle détourna les yeux ne pouvant soutenir le regard de son amie plus longtemps.

\- Je suppose que ce ne sont pas les seules photos dit elle en regardant Lexa qui ne l'avait pas lâcher du regard, sondant son âme de son regard perçant.

\- Anya appela Lexa pour seule réponse.

L'experte en communication se rapprocha d'elle en sortant d'autres photos de sa veste et lui tendant. À sa suprise en croisant le regard d'Anya, elle ne vit aucune déception ou colère, elle y vit même de la compréhension.

\- En échange, je pourrais avoir ton téléphone personnel.

Anya s'éloigna ensuite d'elle, une fois le téléphone récupéré, pour rejoindre Lexa, lui laissant alors l'occasion d'observer les photos et replonger dans ses souvenir. En voyant la première photo, elle se rappela alors le moment où tout avait commencé, le moment où la lumière avait retrouvé ses droits dans le tunnel obscur qu'était devenu sa vie il y a quelques temps.

La jeune actrice fixait la porte d'entrée de la maison depuis quelques temps maintenant mais elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps, des secondes, des minutes, des heures, elle l'ignorait. Elle était tétanisée, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses mains tremblantes et son souffle était irrégulier. Elle devait se calmer, éclaircir ses idées et sonner avant de changer d'avis et repartir. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se rémora son visage, seul lui était capable de lui permettre de rassembler la force nécessaire pour passer cette épreuve. La sonnette la sortit de sa torpeur et elle remarqua alors que son doigt l'avait trouvé instinctivement lorsqu'elle tentait de se calmer. Elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant alors qu'elle entendait des pas se rapprocher de la porte à l'intérieur, celle ci s'ouvrit alors sur la maîtresse de maison.

\- Clarke souffla elle en apposant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, vérifiant que ce n'était pas un rêve, que sa fille était bien revenue après des années de silence.

\- Bonjour maman dit elle en posant sa main sur la sienne et en liant leur doigt sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué dit elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, laissant librement couler ses larmes sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, plus qu'heureuse de la revoir enfin.

\- Moi aussi Maman dit elle en caressant le dos de sa mère, laissant ses lèvres embrasser le crâne de la doctoresse.

Elles restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, chacune profitant de la présence réconfortante de l'autre, une présence qu'elles chérisseraient à l'avenir. Clarke se rendit alors compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise ces dernières années, elle aurait dû trouver le courage de revenir plus tôt, de la pardonner.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée maman.

\- Pourquoi ma puce demanda Abby, interloquée par ses excuses, elle était la personne qui devait s'excuser, pas sa fille.

\- J'ai mis 4 ans à trouver le courage de venir ici.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas trouver la force de me pardonner pour ce qui s'est passé i ans, je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit ton cas.

\- Je te pardonne maman, je te pardonne dit elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Abby, respirant l'odeur rassurante de sa mère qui arrivait toujours à l'apaiser malgré les années.

Abby se recula après un moment, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de sa fille. Elle la regarda pour la première fois attentivement, elle n'avait que très peu changé mais son regard s'était durci comme marqué à jamais par les épreuves qu'avaient enduré la jeune femme.

\- Suis moi, pourquoi ne pas rattraper le temps perdu autour d'un café.

\- Avec plaisir dit elle en se baissant pour ramasser le sac qu'elle avait posé contre le mur à son arrivée.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison, sa mère l'invitant à l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'elle préparait les cafés. Clarke eu alors l'occasion d'observer la pièce à sa guise, très peu de choses avaient changé, des photos d'elle et son père étaient encore présentes ici et là mais elles avaient peu à peu été remplacé par des photos de la nouvelle vie de la doctoresse. Elle préféra rejoindre la terrasse, pas encore prêtre à se replonger complètement dans ses souvenirs. La jeune femme laissa le soleil caresser ses traits en attendant le retour de sa mère, essayant de se vider l'esprit avant l'annonce qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par l'odeur du café qui se rapprochait.

Elle saisit la tasse fumante que lui tendait sa mère et chacune s'installa autour de la table. Clarke baissa alors les yeux sous le regard intense de sa mère qui l'observait, jouant avec le tasse pour s'occuper les doigts et calmer sa nervosité.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et je suis désolée par avance pour ce que je vais te dire dit elle en grimaçant, inquiétant légèrement son interlocutrice. Il y a quelques temps encore je n'étais pas prêtre à revenir à la maison, je ne sais pas, sûrement la peur de souffrir à nouveau en me replongeant dans le passé, la peur que tout ne se passe pas comme je l'espère entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de franchir cette porte aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas pour une personne à laquelle je tiens plus que tout au monde.

En voyant la détresse dans le regard de sa fille, Abby se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit la main, l'encourageant à continuer, sa fille avait visiblement besoin de se confier. Elle la remercia d'un regard et se saisit des différents dossiers présents dans son sac qu'elle poussa vers sa mère. La doctoresse saisit les dossiers tendus et commença à feuilleter le premier sous le regard anxieux de sa fille, c'était un dossier médical comme elle avait l'habitude dans voir tous les jours dans son métier.

\- Arrivé aux urgences... patient se plaint de fatigue, douleurs au niveau des os et des articulations, quelques saignements inhabituels... vient de reprendre connaissance après un malaise... admission à l'hôpital... réalisation prise de sang, NFS et myélogramme... les trois tests révèlent une leucémie aiguë méloblastique, avec un début d'anémie...termina elle sa lecture à voix haute.

Elle regarda ensuite sa fille, cherchant à savoir à qui appartenait ce dossier médical.

\- Consulte le second dossier dit elle en détournant le regard pour cacher une larme qui s'écoulait maintenant sur sa joue.

Elle lu alors rapidement les informations personnelles du patient et elle regarda sa fille les yeux exhorbités par la surprise, muette dû au choc. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle était même incapable d'avoir une seule pensé cohérente à cet instant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi maman, ... tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver dit Clarke entre quelques sanglots.

Elle prit alors sa fille dans ses bras, lui murmurant continuellement à l'oreille.

\- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour le sauver, ma chérie.

Click ! Click !

La photo devant ses yeux la montrait à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. C'était le moment où elles s'étaient retrouvées que toutes les deux, Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue la trouver, d'avoir enfin eu le courage de franchir cette porte.

Click ! Click !

Sur la deuxième photo, on la voyait tenant la main d'un petit garçon dans un fauteuil roulant. Le jeune garçon était pâle mais il semblait plus qu'heureux de se retrouver dans cet environnement en sa présence.

Click ! Click !

Ils étaient maintenant trois, un jeune homme tenait le garçon dans ses bras, le fauteuil

abandonné à ses pieds. Elle embrassait la joue du jeune garçon pendant que ses petits bras étaient entrelacés à son cou.

Click ! Click !

Le jeune garçon était à nouveau dans son fauteuil, sa mère avait une main sur son front, vérifiant sa température pendant que l'autre tenait un stéthoscope posé au niveau de son cœur.

Click ! Click !

Le jeune garçon était maintenant dans ses bras, épuisé par la petite sortie dehors, son corps ayant encore l'opération de la veille en mémoire. Elle lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pour que son sommeil soit dépourvu de cauchemar.

La jeune actrice avait observé les photos pendant quelques secondes chacune, un voile de tristesse se formant devant ses yeux à mesure que les photos défilaient sous son regard.

\- Désires tu nous présenter ton fils, Clarke ? Demanda gentiment Anya pour sortir la jeune femme de son mutisme.

-... Il s'appelle Aden commença Clarke, hésitante.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de son fils à autant de personnes, les seules personnes qui étaient au courant de son existence se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, il y avait sa mère, Marcus, Harper et bien sûr le père d'Aden. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pas, révéler à toutes ses personnes ses plus grands regrets et les erreurs qu'elle a commise dans le passé et qu'elle ne peux toujours pas se pardonner.

\- Je suppose que c'est ton fils, Aden que j'ai vu en photo dans ton appartement demanda Octavia en voyant Clarke se renfermer dans son mutisme.

\- Oui c'était lui répondit elle avec un petit sourire en se rappelant tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagé avant sa maladie et qui étaient parsemés dans son appartement. On a fêté son cinquième anniversaire il y a un mois, c'était le premier où on était ensemble pour lui, moi et son père, ...il était tellement heureux. Malheureusement, notre bonheur a été de courte durée... La semaine suivante, il était admis aux urgences et on lui a diagnostiqué une leucémie aiguë méloblastique dit elle en serrant les poings.

Elle était énervée, son fils était encore tellement jeune, innocent. Il avait déjà beaucoup souffert des conséquences de la séparation avec son ex compagnon. Il commençait tout juste à s'entendre au sujet de leur fils, retrouver une vie normale pour son bien, même si de nombreuses tensions persistaient. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à sa place, voir le corps frêle de son fils à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite à l'hôpital la rendait malade. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans la pièce et qu'elle devinait être Indra, le chef de la sécurité de la présidente.

\- Bien que nos découvertes ont été nombreuses durant les derniers jours à votre sujet, nous avons encore quelques questions à vous poser pour éclairer les dernières zones d'ombres intervint Indra en posant quelques documents sur la table à la vue de Clarke.

Lexa laissa aussi son regard vagabonder sur les différents documents : relevés de compte, des messages échangés avec différents interlocuteurs... Tous ses documents étaient révélateurs de l'existence du fils de la jeune femme. Elle se rémora alors la première fois où Indra lui avait montré ses documents plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait eu besoin de toutes ces preuves pour accepter la théorie de ces deux collaboratrices et amies. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait été plus que surprise d'apprendre que Clarke était le mère de ce jeune garçon.

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps laissé place à la lune, Lexa réglait les derniers détails de son emploi du temps de demain avant de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Elle enfila sa veste de tailleur par dessus sa chemise cintrée et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée à mi chemin, celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anya, pénétrant dans son bureau d'un pas pressé.

\- Si c'est encore pour pour me taquiner au sujet de ce baiser...

\- On a un plus gros problème l'interrompit elle au moment où Indra pénétrait aussi dans son bureau.

\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose au sujet de Clarke ?

\- On sait maintenant ce qu'elle s'évertue à nous cacher répondit Indra d'un air grave.

\- Je vous écoute dit Lexa, appréhendant la réponse car malgré elle, la présidente devait admettre qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à la jeune femme.

\- Elle a un fils répondit Anya simplement.

\- Un fils ? ...Vous êtes sûres ? Comment est ce possible qu'on en ai aucune trace ? Questionna Lexa à voix haute, doutant de la théorie des jeunes femmes.

\- On a des messages effacés qu'elle a échangé avec la vice présidente ou sa mère durant les trois dernières semaines où il est mention de ce garçon même si il est rarement évoqué comme son fils dit Indra en observant Lexa feuilleter les conversations.

\- De plus ses comptes bancaires révèlent des virements tous les mois à un certain Finn Collins, toujours la même somme : 300 $ depuis environ 4 ans. Il semblerait que Finn et Clarke étaient ensemble depuis quelques années à la période où Clarke était enceinte d'après les informations que l'on a recueilli sur quelques réseaux sociaux. On a tiré la conclusion que c'est le père d'Aden.

\- C'est une certitude, j'ai pu accéder au dossier médical d'Aden Collins à l'hôpital Johns Hopkins avec cette photo compléta Anya en tendant un autre document à Lexa.

\- C'est la parution de demain ! S'exclama Lexa.

\- Exact répondit elle calmement.

\- Comment peux tu être aussi calme avec ce torchon à paraître demain Anya ? Dit elle en agitant la couverture sous le nez de la jeune femme.

\- On va gérer cette crise comme on l'a fait avec toutes les autres Lexa, il est inutile de paniquer.

\- Je vois au contraire beaucoup de raisons de paniquer, ses rapaces vont nous observer avec encore plus de minutie, ils vont bien se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas en couple, que je n'avais pas entendu parler de cet enfant avant que ce déchet ne paraisse. Il pourrait même remonter à notre casting en cherchant bien et découvrir toute cette mascarade. Ou bien encore que Clarke n'est intéressée que par ma position, qu'elle n'a pas de semtiments pour moi. Dans tous les cas ma " relation naissante " est basée soit sur des non dits, montée de toute pièce ou intéressée lista Lexa en se rendant peu à peu compte de la gravité de la situation. Je sens que Pike et Mendell vont être contents de pouvoir utiliser tout cela contre moi maugréa t'elle en pensant à ses deux opposants politiques directs.

Elle se reprit alors, le temps leur était compté et il n'était pas question de perdre une seule seconde.

\- Indra, réunit un conseil d'urgence avec toutes les personnes au courant de cette masacarade, code noir ordonna t'elle à Indra qui partit sur le champs.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Anya, les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient quelques instants, l'une était étrangement calme tandis que l'autre était sur le bord de l'implosion.

\- Anya, prépare moi un scénario de rupture qui ne met aucune de nous deux comme la gentille ou la méchante de l'histoire avant que Clarke arrive.

Anya acquiesça puis quitta le bureau de la jeune femme avec une toute autre idée en tête.

\- Bien, que voulez vous savoir demanda Clarke en lançant un regard circulaire autour de la salle après quelques minutes de silence, sortant Lexa de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi à l'hôpital, personne ne sait qu'Aden est ton fils ? Commença à demander Anya, tout le monde se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse.

\- Ma mère est le chirurgien qui s'occupe de son dossier, l'hôpital interdit par déontologie à ma mère d'opérer ou de suivre un membre de sa famille. On a alors bien spécifié à Aden de ne pas m'appeler maman en précence d'un membre du personnel par peur qu'on retire le dossier de mon fils à ma mère. C'est la meilleure du pays en oncologie, elle obtient des résultats impressionnants en ce moment et mon fils mérite de faire partie des miracles que ma mère parviendra à soigner.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que nous avons aucune trace de ton fils dans nos fichiers conclu Lexa.

\- ... Euh, elle regarda Harper attendant la confirmation silencieuse de celle ci avant de poursuivre, le petit ami de Harper, Monty est un excellent informaticien et Finn est avocat. À eux deux et à l'aide de certains contacts, ils ont pu facilement faire disparaître ma parenté avec Aden.

\- Je vois dit la présidente en adressant un regard noir à sa vice présidente, décidément les non dits étaient à la mode ces temps-ci.

\- Vous confirmez alors que Finn Collins est bien le père d'Aden.

\- Oui c'est bien lui confirma t'elle en regardant Indra, évitant de regarder Raven alors qu'elle sentait son regard peser sur elle.

\- Pourquoi versez vous 300 $ par mois depuis 4 ans à Mr Collins ? Interrogea Indra, perplexe car elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée cohérente qui permettait d'expliquer ses versements.

Clarke baissa les yeux et se tritura les doigts nerveusement, c'était la partie la plus difficile, elle avait tellement honte de cette période de se vie qu'elle n'en parlait jamais, de peur d'être vu différemment par les personnes qu'elle aimait.

\- Je m'occupais d'Aden depuis sa naissance du mieux que je pouvais délaissant peu à peu ma relation avec Finn...Quand mon père nous a quitté, mon fils venait d'avoir un an. J'ai littéralement craqué, entre la mort de mon père, ...les actions de ma mère que je voyais comme une trahison à cette époque, la fac de médecine, mon compagnon et mon fils, je n'y arrivais plus... L'alcool a été mon seul ami pendant les quelques semaines où j'ai lâché prise, ...où j'ai essayé d'oublier l'enfer qu'était devenu ma vie.

Mais c'était les quelques semaines de trop, Finn a demandé la garde exclusive de notre fils. Il a affirmé au juge que j'avais un comportement irresponsable et que je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant... il a été jusqu'à dire que j'étais néfaste pour lui. Finn était un excellent avocat et moi je n'avais pas les moyens de m'en payer un. L'issue du procès était connue d'avance... J'ai obtenu de simples droits de visites sous la surveillance de mon ex compagnon et je devais y verser 300 dollars par mois. Le juge a eu vent plus tard de ma situation, il m'a alors donné une chance, si je me reprenais, je trouvais un travail et un foyer pour accueillir mon fils, il m'accorderait plus de temps. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir la garde partagée.

Tout au long de son récit, Clarke n'avait pas relevé le regard par peur de les voir la juger. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'être une mère pour son fils, d'être présente comme elle le souhaitait dans sa vie. Elle n'était autorisée à le voir que très peu et les quelques moments volés en rentrant de l'école ou au parc avec sa baby-sitter n'était jamais suffisant.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser s'éleva la voix de Lexa dans la pièce et chacun obéit ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de celle ci.

Il ne restait alors plus que Lexa, Anya et Clarke dans la pièce. Raven fermait la marche derrière Harper, elles jetèrent toutes les deux un dernier regard à la jeune actrice avant de partir. Harper fut attristée par la mine démunie de Clarke face à Raven, elle savait que la jeune femme regrettait que Raven ne l'apprenne pas par elle, mais maintenant le mal était fait et elle espérait que Raven ne la rejette pas. Clarke avait besoin de soutien en ce moment et elle ne supporterait certainement pas de perdre Raven. Harper tenu la porte à la jeune femme tout en composant le code pour la bloquer, elle se tourna alors vers elle et vit dans ses yeux de la colère et de la rancœur mais elle était entourée de beaucoup de tristesse.

\- Je te ramène chez toi ? lui proposa t'elle.

\- Merci, je ferais tout pour éviter les colosses.

Les jeunes femmes se suivaient silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la voiture de sport de la jeune femme dans le garage privé de la Maison Blanche.

\- Magnifique voiture !

\- Merci, si madame veux bien se donner la peine d'entrer dans son carrosse dit elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Une fois que la voiture était sortie du garage et s'élançait dans les rues de la capitale, les deux jeune femmes se regardaient, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'aborder.

\- Je peux voir que tu es en colère contre elle affirma Harper en fixant la route, cherchant à faire parler la jeune femme, avoir son ressenti.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal, pourquoi ne s'est elle jamais confié sur son fils ?

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, dit elle en lui lançant un regard bienveillant. Clarke n'a jamais parlé à personne de son fils, seul les personnes au courant avant la naissance d'Aden le savent. Elle a tellement honte d'avoir perdu la garde de son fils, elle prenait son rôle de mère tellement à cœur.

\- Je ne l'aurais jamais jugé, elle a vécu tellement de choses que c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Elle s'en est même très bien sortie.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'ailleurs, c'est essentiellement grâce à toi. Ce jour là au café, tu lui as donné une raison d'espérer, tu l'as conduit à un travail qui lui a permit de gagner plus de temps avec Aden. Elle t'est tellement reconnaissante pour ça et pendant toutes ces années elle se détestait de ne pas trouver le courage de t'avouer qu'elle avait un enfant.

Raven détourna les yeux, regardant les bâtiments défiler sous son regard, plongée dans ses pensées, de retour quelques années en arrière.

Raven était assise au Starbucks en face de son appartement, profitant du soleil à la terrasse pour consulter ses mails devant un café. Elle relisait sans cesse la description que lui avait envoyé un ami producteur, il cherchait une actrice pour un telefilm à paraître cet hiver, elle avait très peu de temps pour trouver la perle rare.

" Je cherche une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui dégage un certain charisme à première vue, avec un petit air torturé. On doit voir qu'elle a traversé de nombreux obstacles dans sa vie. Pour les caractéristiques physiques, surprends moi, je sais que tu me trouves toujours les plus belles jeunes femmes. "

Ayant gardé son regard fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une jeune femme s'était installée à la table à côté de la sienne il y a quelques minutes. Celle ci lui sourit quand elle releva son regard pour l'observer. Elle était vraiment magnifique, blonde avec un regard azur transportant. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et ses yeux étaient légèrement brillants, lui donnant un petit air torturé. Elle correspondait tout à fait à la description de son ami et quand elle vit que la jeune femme venait de terminer son café, elle décida de tenter sa chance.

\- Excusez moi, vous pouvez jeter un œil à mon ordi, j'ai besoin d'un café je revient dans deux minutes dit elle en montrant le comptoir à l'intérieur.

\- Bien sûr, allez y.

Après avoir passé commande elle était de retour avec la commande de Clarke et d'elle même.

\- Tenez le vôtre semblait vide dit elle en lui tendant un des cafés à son nom.

\- Merci mais...comment avez vous su ? Dit elle en goûtant le café, son préféré.

\- Il enregistre toutes les commandes et votre nom était sur le gobelet.

\- Vous êtes observatrice !

\- Et vous très jolie dit elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai besoin de vous, je crois que vous seriez parfaite !

\- Parfaite pour faire quoi ? demanda la jeune femme intriguée

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Raven en évitant consciemment de répondre à la jeune femme.

\- Pas grand chose pour le moment, je viens de quitter l'université dit elle le regard se voilant.

\- Encore mieux dit Raven, heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa future starlette. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à devenir actrice ? Poursuivit elle.

Suite à cette réplique les deux jeunes femmes étaient restées au café pendant quelques temps, discutant du contrat que Raven lui proposait et de tout ce que cela impliquait.

La semaine suivante, elle décrochait le rôle après avoir conquis le cœur du producteur grâce aux conseils avisés de son nouvel agent.

Raven fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrêt du véhicule devant son domicile.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené dit elle en sortant de la voiture.

\- Raven ! Appela Harper qui reprit la parole une fois que la jeune femme la regardait. Laisses la revenir vers toi, ne te fermes pas à elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Je ne te demande pas de la pardonner, je sais que ça va demander du temps. Je peux simplement te promettre qu'en découvrant les nouvelles facettes de Clarke, tu vas te rapprocher assez d'elle pour la comprendre et voir au delà du masque.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux dit elle avant de la saluer et de rentrer enfin chez elle pour finir sa nuit.

La porte venait de se refermer sur Raven, le cliquetis de celle ci sortit Clarke de sa torpeur et elle releva le regard pour le fixer sur les deux jeunes femmes, appréhendant leur jugement.

\- Tu as réussi à terminer ce que je t'avais demandé dit Lexa en gardant son regard dur sur Clarke tandis qu'elle parlait à Anya.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux trop prises en ce moment pour construire une relation sur des bases stables. Clarke avec la maladie de son fils veux être présente à ses côtés pour le soutenir et toi avec la situation au Moyen Orient qui te demande beaucoup de temps. Vous préférez arrêter avant que la séparation soit douloureuse plus tard et vous donnez une seconde chance quand les jours seront plus calmes conta Anya.

Clarke comprit alors que la présidente ne souhaitait plus la revoir. Elle avait eu un mince espoir qu'elle pourrait continuer cette mascarade, qu'elle pourrait apprendre à vraiment connaître Lexa mais il semblerait que la présidente n'accorde pas de deuxième chance.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on va faire...

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Anya, surprise et sans voix, ne comprenant pas ce retournement de situation.

\- Il te ressemble tellement ...les mêmes yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds...dit elle en observant Clarke et se remémorant alors la rencontre avec Aden du matin.

Elle était arrivée dans la matinée après avoir reçu les photos qu'un informateur lui avait envoyé. La jeune femme voulait vérifier par elle même si il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Elle s'était renseignée d'abord à l'accueil de l'hôpital en ayant remarqué une blouse d'hôpital sur le jeune garçon en compagnie de Clarke. Une infirmière l'avait alors reconnue et elle avait pu accéder à son dossier à l'aide d'un badge des services secrets qu'elle avait emprunté pour l'occasion. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir aucune information sur la mère du jeune garçon, comme dans leur fichier, il n'y avait aucune trace. Elle décida alors de rendre une petite visite au jeune malade pour être sûr que ses suppositions étaient correctes. Arrivant à l'étage réservé aux personnes ayant recours à la chimiothérapie, elle s'avança vers le numéro de chambre qu'on lui avait donné. Elle interpela alors le docteur qui allait entrer dans la chambre du jeune garçon pour s'entretenir avec elle préalablement. Quand la femme se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait appelé, Anya remarqua la ressemblance avec Clarke. Elle s'avança alors rapidement pour arriver à sa rencontre.

\- Docteur Kane dit elle en serrant la main de la mère de Clarke.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré répondit Abby tout en serrant la main que lui avait tendu l'inconnu.

\- Anya Thompson, la secrétaire générale de la présidente. Je suis là pour rendre une petite visite au fils de sa compagne avant que celle ci vienne par elle même très prochainement.

\- Sa compagne ? Demanda Abby, légèrement perdue.

\- Votre fille, Clarke.

\- Quelle ingrate ! elle aurait pu prévenir sa mère se plaignit le docteur.

\- Si cela peux vous rassurer c'est très récent.

\- Vous la défendez, j'en déduis que vous la connaissez.

\- Oui, on a eu l'occasion d'échanger plusieurs fois.

\- Vous souhaitez venir mainetenant, je dois vérifier ses constantes et le préparer pour la chimiothérapie de cet après midi.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Il sera content de vous voir, il n'a pas l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes qui connaissent sa maman. En plus c'est un grand fan de la présidente... Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir que la maladie est difficile et elle l'est encore plus quand elle touche un enfant dit elle avec une mine triste, son regard s'étant obscurcit en pensant à son petit fils malade de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte suite à l'hochement de tête qu'elle avait reçu de la jeune femme l'accompagnant.

Anya s'avança doucement dans la pièce, découvrant la chambre d'Aden où le jeune garçon était couché, endormi dans le lit d'hôpital au centre de la pièce. Il était pâle, ses joues étaient creusées et il était relié à de nombreuses machines. On pouvait entendre le bip régulier et rassurant du moniteur cardiaque dont les capteurs étaient branchés sur son torse, résonner dans la pièce.

\- Aden, réveille toi mon grand appela Abby tout en caressant le crâne du jeune homme.

Les pupilles d'Aden papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir enfin pour révéler de petits yeux bleus, les mêmes que sa mère. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur sa grand mère puis vient son tour, il l'observait attentivement, cherchant sûrement à savoir si il la connaissait.

\- Bonjour Abby dit il la voix légèrement éraillé car il venait de se réveiller.

Le docteur sourit au jeune garçon avant de la regarder, lui intimant silencieusement de se rapprocher.

\- Je te présente Anya, c'est une amie de ta maman.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler mamie dit il, tout sourire.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé dit elle en rigolant suivie par Anya.

\- Je dois te préparer pour cet après midi et vérifier tes constantes.

Le sourire du jeune garçon disparut immédiatement, la chimiothérapie l'épuisant et le rendait encore plus malade, il vomissait sans cesse après chaque séance.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rentrer à la maison se plaignit il au docteur.

\- Rappele toi ce que t'as dit maman hier.

\- Les radiations détruisent les méchants dans mon sang et me guérisse récita le jeune malade.

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri mais c'est le seul moyen dit elle attristée par la mine demuni de son petit fils.

Elle se lança alors dans la procédure, le jeune garçon n'ayant pas besoin des demandes pour s'exécuter, les connaissant par cœur maintenant.

\- Comment vous connaissez ma maman ? Interrogea Aden, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme, il avait rencontré qu'une seule de ses amis, Harper et il avait souvent peur que sa maman soit seule.

\- Je l'ai rencontré il n'y pas longtemps, c'est la compagne de ma meilleure amie.

\- Maman a une amoureuse ! s'exclama t'il, heureux.

\- Oui dit elle en laissant échapper un léger rire en voyant la mine réjouie du jeune garçon. Et on m'a dit que tu l'as connaissé et que tu l'aimais bien.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda il curieux, ne voyant pas de qui parlait Anya.

\- La présidente, Lexa Woods dit elle en regardant le visage d'Aden se transformer en une expression de grande surprise. Et elle voudrait te rencontrer, ta maman lui a beaucoup parlé de toi mentit elle, mais elle n'éprouvait aucun regret en regardant le sourire immense qu'arborait maintenant le jeune garçon.

Elle retrouvait maintenant ce sourire sur le visage de sa mère, celle ci étant fière que son petit garçon lui ressemble. Elle put voir à côté d'elle Lexa s'impatienter avant que celle ci ne prenne la parole.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Lexa, malgré qu'elle soit réticente à l'entendre.

\- On continue... Demain vous vous rendez à l'hôpital, j'ai déjà pris l'initiative d'annuler tous tes rendez vous ... débuta Anya sous le regard noir de Lexa. Tu es alors libre pour rencontrer le fils de Clarke et visiter l'hôpital. Vous en avez déjà parlé par portable dit elle en leur rendant leur téléphone où les deux jeunes femmes découvraient en même temps une longue conversation. C'est une couverture au cas où vos communications venaient à être révélées au grand jour. J'ai tout organisé dans les moindres détails cet après midi et le planning est sur ton bureau.

\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu...

\- Lexa... commença t'elle en se tournant vers son amie. Dois je te rappeler pourquoi tu devrais continuer... interrogea t'elle et devant le silence de son amie qu'elle prit pour un "oui" elle poursuivit. Ta côte de popularité n'a jamais été aussi haute depuis ces deux dernières années, la population te sent plus prèsente et accessible. Sans parler des nombreux forums sur Internet qui s'enflamment sur votre couple ou des sondages qui sont tous pour la poursuite de cette relation... De plus, Mendell ne peux plus critiquer le fait que tu es un robot sans sentiments qui est d'ailleurs son seul véritable argument en ta défaveur...termina t'elle.

Elle avait réussi à décrocher un léger sourire à Lexa, elle détestait cet homme plus que quiconque et le sentiment était réciproque, il estimait que Lexa lui avait volé le poste de président alors qu'il était désigné comme le candidat légitime du parti républicain avant son arrivée. Il avait tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pendant sa campagne et ne démordait toujours pas depuis son élection.

\- Je supposes que tu nous accompagnes demain demanda Lexa, confirmant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord pour poursuivre aux deux autres femmes.

\- J'aurais aimé mais je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un demain répondit Anya énigmatique. Je dois d'ailleurs rentrer, il faut que je me lève tôt poursuivit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais en voyant Clarke et Lexa la suivre, elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Par contre vous deux, je vous interdis de franchir cette porte avant d'avoir réglé vos comptes. Demain c'est votre première sortie officielle en tant que couple, toutes les caméras vont être tournées vers vous, je ne veux voir que des sourires doux et des regards aimants sur vos visages, aucune tension ne doit transparaître termina t'elle.

Elle observa alors les deux jeunes femmes, attendant une confirmation qu'elles avaient bien compris ses recommandations. Elle dut attendre un long moment avant que les deux femmes, résignées hochent la tête de consentement. Elle les salua alors avant de suivre le même chemin que les autres avaient pris peu de temps auparavant, les laissant toutes les deux.

Elles se retournèrent, se retrouvant l'une en face de l'autre, elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Clarke, voyant que Lexa ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole et se retournait pour partir, se décida à tenter d'établir un dialogue.

\- Lexa... je... débuta Clarke hésitante avant de s'arrêter quand le regard dur de Lexa croisa le sien.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Alors ce chapitre ? Le secret de Clarke ? La réaction de Lexa et le sauvetage in extremis d'Anya.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'aime toujours vous lire.

D'ailleurs, petite question, j'hésite encore entre un Ranya et un Finnaven, une opinion à partager ?

Prochain chapitre : discussion Clexa, visite à l'hôpital, Anya et son mystérieux rendez vous, rencontre Aden/Lexa...

Bonne deux semaines !


	9. Chapitre 9

Hey Guys !

Heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 9, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster hier.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs qui sont toujours plus nombreux au fil des chapitres. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à écrire toujours plus.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

Chapitre 9 :

Elles se retournèrent, se retrouvant l'une en face de l'autre, elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Clarke, voyant que Lexa ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole et se retournait pour partir, se décida à tenter d'établir un dialogue.

\- Lexa... je... débuta Clarke, hésitante avant de s'arrêter quand le regard dur de Lexa croisa le sien.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite, tout un gardant un visage impassible. Clarke l'observa, pétrifiée, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne se sentait plus capable d'articuler un seul mot. À ce moment, la présidente était plus qu'impressionante.

\- Je t'attends demain dans mon bureau à 8 heures, ne sois pas en retard ordonna t'elle suite au silence prolongé de la jeune femme.

Clarke fut alors sortie de sa léthargie pour voir Lexa monter les escaliers et sortir. Elle jura, se maudissant de n'avoir pas réussi à s'exprimer. Elle tentera à nouveau demain, la présidente allait l'écouter d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle le devait pour maintenir leur couverture.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

Anya fixait les portes battantes du bâtiment et leur mouvement incessant suite au passage régulier du personnel et des patients. À chaque ouverture, elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement mais elle pouvait avouer qu'à ce rythme, elle ne rentrerait jamais avant midi. Des cernes couvraient son visage, témoignant de sa nuit agitée. Elle avait pu imaginer de nombreux scénarios durant ses nombreuses heures d'insomnie et aucun ne l'encourageait à franchir ses portes. Elle était pétrifiée, elle se sentait stupide de rester là mais en même temps elle ne trouvait pas le courage de franchir le pas. Une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit mais cette fois ci elle ne se rabattit pas, l'homme la retenant semblait l'inviter à entrer. Ne voulant pas le faire attendre, elle s'avança et le remercia d'un signe de tête poli.

\- Rendez vous au terrain tout à l'heure dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme le regarda incrédule, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, avant d'acquiescer. Il s'éloigna ensuite après son accord, la laissant seule dans le hall d'entrée. Elle devait avouer que l'environnement était chaleureux, on se sentait bien, entourée de ces peintures colorées, ces plantes fleuries dispersées dans la pièce et les sourires accrochés au visage de chaque personne présente.

Ayant retrouvé un peu de courage et laissant son stress et sa peur de côté, elle s'avança vers la réception.

\- Aria ! S'exclama une des jeunes femmes à l'accueil, voulant attirer son attention. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Dit la réceptionniste incrédule en regardant le tailleur pantalon de la jeune femme.

\- Vous devez faire erreur sur la personne, je m'appelle Anya.

La jeune femme l'observa alors plus longuement avant qu'un sourire ne se répande sur son visage.

\- La ressemblance est frappante dit elle en la détaillant de son regard,... en même temps j'aurais du m'en douter, Aria en tailleur aurait été un événement ! ...Excusez moi, j'en oublie toute politesse, je suis la belle sœur d'Aria, Jessica dit elle en lui tendant sa main.

\- Anya,... sa sœur dit elle après une légère hésitation tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

\- Je pense savoir où la trouver, vous me suivez dit elle, accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux, souhaitant rassurée la jeune femme devant elle qui semblait anxieuse.

Elle lui emboîta le pas, s'enfonçant dans le bâtiment au côté de la réceptionniste. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux jeunes femmes étant perdues dans leur pensée, Jessica se décida à entamer la conversation.

\- Votre anxiété est légitime mais elle n'a pas lieu d'être, Aria est impatiente de vous rencontrer et c'est une femme formidable vous verrez. Elle a reçu la lettre il y a deux jours et depuis cet instant elle n'a que votre prénom à la bouche.

Anya la remercia d'un sourire, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix en cet instant.

\- Elle doit être au terrain de basket, elle aime commencer sa journée par quelques paniers, dit elle en ouvrant la porte sur l'extérieur et montrant le terrain de sa main libre.

On pouvait voir au loin une personne s'élancer vers le panier, s'arrêter, shooter puis le ballon rebondir sur le centre du panneau et finir sa course à travers l'anneau.

\- Je vous laisse dit elle dans un sourire rassurant en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Anya détourna à nouveau le regard pour le poser sur sa sœur jumelle qui répétait le même mouvement qu'elle avait vu à son arrivée.

Elle se rapprocha, se laissant porter par son désir de la voir de plus près, de la découvrir, d'observer son visage dans les détails, de contempler son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, elle semblait dans son monde le ballon à la main. Aria s'élança à nouveau vers le panier, prenant entièrement appui sur sa jambe gauche, elle fut alors déséquilibrée, la prothèse ne pouvant supporter tout le poids de son corps, elle posa alors un genou à terre pour éviter la chute.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Anya qui s'était avancée, tendant sa main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se relève.

Celle ci la saisit, elles se retrouvèrent alors à la même hauteur, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Aria ayant relevé le regard pour observer le visage de l'inconnue pour la première fois.

Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant sous ses yeux un visage familier, le sien.

\- Anya... laissa t'elle échapper dans un souffle avant de rapprocher la jeune femme d'elle à l'aide de sa main liée à la sienne pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Les deux jumelles soufflèrent de soulagement, entrelacées, elle semblait compléter la partie manquante dans leur cœur qui n'avait jamais pu être remplie malgré les années, sa place leur étant respectivement réservé. Un lien venait de se créer entre les deux sœurs, unies à nouveau.

Elles se reculèrent, gardant comme contact leur main lié, de peur de perdre ce qu'elle venait de retrouver pour leur plus grand bonheur.

\- Tu veux rester ? Lui demanda Aria timidement car malgré leur lien, elle ne se connaissait pas.

\- Oui bien sûr répondit Anya rapidement, comme une évidence.

\- Basket ? Lui demanda Aria en reprenant le ballon à ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas la tenue adéquat.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne met jamais de tailleur avec des talons, on ne peux pas faire face à l'imprévu.

\- J'y penserais la prochaine fois dit elle dans un sourire qui lui fut rendue, chacune se promettant alors de ne plus se quitter.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut aux vestiaires, suis moi.

Une fois changée, Anya retrouva Aria qui l'attendait à la sortie du vestiaire, le ballon à la main, son regard perdu dans le vague. Aria sortit de ses pensées en voyant sa sœur approcher.

\- Prête ?

\- Prête ! Répondit Anya en attranapant le ballon que venait de lui lancer sa sœur.

Elle dribla sous l'œil d'Aria, retrouvant les sensations de son enfance lorsque elle s'échappait de l'orphelinat pour aller jouer sur le terrain de basket à proximité, souvent seule au début puis avec la sœur de Lexa plus tard.

Elle stabilisa le ballon dans sa main droite, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit en repensant à une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa au sujet du dîner qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke.

\- Un match, celle qui perd paye le déjeuné et à chaque panier marqué, on a le droit de poser une question personnelle à l'autre ce midi. Qu'en dis tu ?

\- J'accepte, répondit Aria sans hésitation toujours prête à relever un défi. J'espère que tu as de quoi payer le repas du midi sur toi.

\- Si le basket m'a appris une chose c'est qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimé son adversaire dit elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

8 h 30 : départ de la Maison Blanche.

9 h 30 : Arrivée à l'hôpital Johns Hopkins

9 h 35 : Accueil réalisé par le directeur de l'hôpital en compagnie du chef de la chirurgie, le docteur Marcus Kane ainsi que le chef du service d'oncologie, le docteur Abbigail Kane.

9 h 45 : visite de l'hôpital : les urgences, les différents services...

10 h 30 : rencontre avec les patients

12 h 30 : Discours réalisé dans le parc à proximité de l'hôpital.

13 h : départ de l'hôpital.

Le programme était comme à son habitude très chargé, millilitré à la minute. Anya avait réalisé un travail impressionnant en une journée, tout était prévu et avait été installé pour son arrivée dans la soirée à l'hôpital. Anya n'avait même pas attendu son approbation pour prendre des initiatives, ce qui devenait assez récurent ces derniers temps.

Elle relisait encore une fois le discours qu'elle venait d'écrire, changeant quelques tournures de phrase par ci par là pour mettre toujours plus de poids dans ces mots quand un léger coup porté contre la porte de son bureau retentit.

\- Désolée de vous déranger madame mais Mlle Griffin est là informa Gaïa.

Lexa, surprise regarda l'heure sur son bureau, ne pensant pas avoir passé un aussi long moment sur son discours. 7 h 30, elle avait trente minutes d'avance.

\- Laissez la rentrer dit Lexa en soufflant légèrement, elle voulait certainement lui parler comme elle avait tenté de la faire hier soir.

Gaïa se décala invitant Clarke qui attendait derrière la porte à entrer.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

\- Merci Gaïa dit elle tout en se levant, contournant son bureau pour se placer devant Clarke.

En observant Clarke, elle put remarquer que la jeune actrice avait l'air plus déterminé que la veille.

\- Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire, d'où mon avance.

\- Je t'écoute l'invita à commencer Lexa, le visage neutre ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Je suis désolée... Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, tu t'es confiée à moi durant ses derniers jours et j'ai caché l'existence de mon fils, le personne la plus importante dans ma vie...J'ai raté les premiers pas de mon fils, son premier jour d'école, ses premiers mots... je n'ai pas réussi à être présenté pou lui et c'est mon plus grand regret. La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours eu honte de n'avoir pas pu être une mère pour mon fils. J'en ai jamais parlé ni à toi en quelques jours ni à Raven malgré des années de peur que le regard des personnes que j'apprécie change.

Elle n'avait pas lâcher, elle avait soutenu le regard de Lexa durant tout le discours. Devant le silence de Lexa, elle poursuivit.

\- Je sais que tu n'accordes pas de seconde chance que tu as été forcé de le faire par Anya mais sache que je te promet de ne plus rien te cacher. Ce qui veux dire que je dois te prévenir, les patients que tu vas rencontrer aujourd'hui... ainsi que mon fils risquent de te perturber, ce qu'il traverse est une malédiction pour eux ainsi que pour la famille. On ne ressort jamais dans le même état d'esprit qu'à notre arrivée la première fois. Je serais là avec toi durant toute la matinée si tu as besoin. C'est un monde que je connais très bien malheureusement dit elle une lueur de tristesse dans le regard... J'espère que tu arrivera à me faire confiance un jour en attendant on peut essayer d'être amie ? proposa ensuite Clarke en lui tendant la main, souhaitant faire réagir Lexa, son silence devenant pesant.

\- Amie confirma la présidente malgré une légère réserve en serrant la main tendue, elle était heureuse d'avoir entendu la jeune femme s'excuser et se confier mais elle n'avait jamais eu le pardon facile.

Clarke laissa échapper un large sourire, heureuse de ne pas avoir tout gâché entre elles à cause de ses secrets, elle avait déjà trop perdu pour eux. Elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

\- C'est le programme de la journée ? demanda t'elle en le montrant du doigt.

\- Oui, tu devrais le consulter avant de partir dit elle en lui tendant, tout en saisissant son discours pour finir sa relecture.

\- Et qu'en est t'il de nous ? Demanda Clarke qui venait de finir sa lecture.

\- Nous ? Interrogea Lexa, perplexe en relevant le regard pour fixer la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas, on se tient la main, on s'embrasse...énuméra t'elle tout en voyant l'expression de Lexa se figer d'horreur.

\- On est sensées être en couple Lexa, rappelle t'elle, amusée.

\- Pas de bisous dit Lexa catégorique.

\- Pas de bisous ? Reprit en elle en arborant une mine triste, même sur la joue ? demanda elle avec une moue enfantine.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, ne répondit pas et se détourna. Elle fit le tour de son bureau pour prendre ses affaires pour la journée et sa veste avant de revenir sur ses pas. Elle fut stoppée par Clarke dans sa lancée qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle se recula légèrement pour retrouver son espace personnel.

\- Tu es sensée te réjouir de ma proximité, pas la fuir et ta mine horrifiée à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi est à éviter, ça fera moins jolie sur les photos dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Lexa souffle imperceptiblement et se gratte la nuque, inconfortable.

\- Je suis pas très à l'aise avec les contacts physiques dit elle en détournant son regard des yeux saphirs qui la fixent.

\- hey, Lexa... dit Clarke tout en lui saisissant la main pour attirer son attention. On ira à ton rythme, si tu n'es pas à l'aise, je n'insisterai pas. Je ne ferais jamais rien dont tu ne m'as pas donné l'accord auparavant.

\- Merci répond Lexa reconnaissante, pressant légèrement la main liée à la sienne.

\- Je peux avoir mon bisous sur la joue demanda elle tout en tirant Lexa vers la sortie.

\- Non répondit Lexa avec un faux air autoritaire.

\- Pas grave, je tenterais à nouveau dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ouvrit la porte à Lexa, laissant passer la présidente avant elle. Elles sont accueillies par deux gardes du corps de la jeune femme, attendant à la porte, prêts à partir. Que la comédie commence pensa elle tout en saisissant la main de la présidente, lui adressant un sourire lumineux sous les yeux des deux hommes.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

Le cortège présidentiel roulait à vive allure sur la 295 en direction de Baltimore pour rejoindre l'hôpital où les deux jeunes femmes étaient attendues. Clarke fixait l'horizon à travers la vitre, le regard triste pensant à son petit garçon qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle aimait y aller en moto habituellement, concentrée sur la route, elle arrivait à penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, dans le silence de l'habitacle, elle n'avait que lui en tête, son teint blafard, son petit corps tremblant, ses yeux tristes, son sourire malade. Elle avait tellement hâte que la chimiothérapie prenne fin, que son petit bonhomme retrouve des couleurs. Sa mère l'avait prévenu de bonne heure ce matin, qu'elle devait faire passer des examens à Aden pour savoir combien de séances il devait encore faire. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il en soit bientôt débarrassé.

Lexa observait Clarke depuis quelques secondes, la jeune femme plutôt bavarde habituellement s'était muée dans le silence depuis leur départ de la Maison Blanche. La jeune actrice semblait de plus en plus triste à mesure que leur destination se rapprochait. Ses yeux était un mélange de joie, certainement à l'idée de voir son fils mais la tristesse était très largement dominante. Clarke lui avait promit d'être là toute la journée auprès d'elle mais elle semblait aussi avoir besoin de soutien.

\- Clarke l'appela t'elle, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Au moment où la jeune femme tourna son regard dans sa direction, elle ouvrit ses bras l'invitant implicitement à se rapprocher. Même si elle n'appréciait pas les contacts physiques, elle se força en voyant que Clarke en avait besoin à ce moment. Clarke vint alors poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, acceptant avec plaisir cette étreinte réconfortante que lui offrait la présidente. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à leur arrivée, Lexa se surprenant même à apprécier cette étreinte, elle fut alors légèrement déçue à leur arrivée.

Clarke se détacha avec regret de l'étreinte une fois le véhicule à l'arrêt, plus apaisée. Elle était prête à affronter la journée maintenant.

Les véhicules étaient à l'arrêt devant l'hôpital, la rue ayant été bloquée pour l'occasion. On entendait dans l'habitacle, les bruits de la foule à l'extérieur. Les nombreux photographes prenaient les voitures en photo, attendant la sortie de la présidente, les journalistes avaient également leur caméra braquée sur la voiture située au milieu du convoi, elles semblaient très attendues.

Lexa grimaça en voyant l'ampleur du rassemblement, l'information ayant été révélé par Anya dans la nuit après le réunion de crise, elle était alors surprise de voir autant de monde. Elle repensa alors aussi à l'article qui venait d'être publiée le matin même avec les photos de Clarke avec son fils au parc et des photos d'elles deux durant le footing, c'était une publicité supplémentaire bien que peu appréciée et leur première visite officielle en tant que couple attirait les curieux, inévitablement.

Lexa se tourna alors vers Clarke, attendant son accord pour sortir du véhicule. Une fois sorites, elles auraient tous les regards et les objectifs braqués sur elles, Clarke devait être prête à affronter cela.

Comprenant sa demande siliencieuse Clarke acquiesça, prête à jouer la comédie devant tous, à leur faire croire à cette mascarade.

Lexa frappa alors contre la vitre, signalant à Octavia et Lincoln, postés devant celle ci qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir. La portière s'ouvrit alors doucement sous les cris de la foule, Lexa posa alors un pied sur le troitoir avant de sortir complètement du véhicule. Elle fut rapidement éblouie par les flashs et préféra détourner le regard pour aider Clarke à

sortir en lui tendant sa main. Clarke la saisit et s'extirpa à son tour du véhicule, les flashs redoublèrent alors d'intensité.

\- Ils veulent nous aveuglé ! se plaignit elle en se tournant vers la présidente. La jeune femme ne semblait pas perturbée, elle devait être habituée à ce type d'accueil.

Lexa pressa légèrement sa main dans la sienne, souriant au commentaire de la jeune femme.

\- Merci souffla Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- Je suis aussi là pour toi Clarke dit elle en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant tout en la tirant légèrement vers l'avant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers le trio qui les attendait aux portes de l'hopital. Des barrières avaient été placé sur leur chemin, empêchant la foule de les approcher. Lincoln et Octavia les entourait scannant la foule d'un regard méfiant tandis que les autres gardes du corps étaient espacés à proximité des barrières sur le chemin.

Arrivés a leur hauteur, Clarke prit les devant pour faire les présentations.

\- Lexa, je te présente Derek Hamilton, le directeur de l'hôpital dit elle en désignant l'homme de sa main gauche.

\- C'est un honneur, madame la présidente. Clarke dit il en saluant les deux jeunes femmes chacune leur tour.

\- Le docteur Abbigail Kane, chef du service d'oncologie et accessoirement ma mère dit elle en adressant un sourire moqueur à sa mère.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous dit elle en ironisant la dernière partie en lançant un regard appuyé à Clarke.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, docteur Kane dit elle en serrant la main de la mère de Clarke.

\- Et pour finir, chérie, je te présente...débuta Clarke sous le regard surpris de tous, avant que chacun se tourne vers la présidente qui adressait un regard tendre et un sourire à la jeune actrice.

Lexa s'était reprise rapidement bien que très surprise par le " chérie " qu'avait utilisé Clarke. Elle s'était tournée vers Clarke, faisant de son mieux pour sourire tendrement en espérant que cela ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace.

\- Marcus, contente de te revoir dit elle en adressant un sourire chaleureux à l'homme qui avait été une fois son docteur, surprenant les personnes qui les entouraient, celle ci ne sachant pas que les deux anciens militaires se connaissaient.

\- Moi aussi Lexa dit il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu avais quitté l'armée.

\- Je l'ai fait il y'a un peu plus de 6 ans, je n'arrivais plus à soigner des soldats revenant toujours plus amochés de la guerre dit il en croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui le ramena alors six années en arrière.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9

 _Flashback_

 _Il versa la boisson salvatrice dans son mug, prenant immédiatement quelques gorgées. Les gardes de nuit étaient les plus difficiles, il ne lui restait plus quelques heures avant de retrouver le confort de son appartement qu'il n'avait pas regagné depuis plus d'une journée maintenant. On frappa contre la porte de son bureau où il s'était réfugié quelques minutes loin des soldats rapatriés au pays après avoir subit les horreurs de la guerre._

 _\- Entrez !_

 _\- Excusez moi de vous déranger Major mais votre nouvelle patiente vient d'arriver dit il après l'avoir salué avec tout le respect que représentait son grade._

 _\- Je vous suis soldat dit il en prenant son café avec lui, il en aurait certainement besoin, la nuit n'était pas finit et sa nouvelle patiente allait le tenir occupé encore quelques heures._

 _\- Vous pouvez me récapituler rapidement son dossier, Campbell._

 _\- Capitaine de l'US Army Lexa Woods, 20 ans, son équipe a été prise en embuscade alors qu'elle traversait un village abandonné en Somalie à la recherche de plusieurs camps islamistes d'Al-Shabaab que le Pentagone suppose être liés à Al-Qaïda. Touché au genou gravement par une grenade et à l'épaule droite par une balle, ils l'ont stabilisé avant de la rapatrier au pays pour plus de soin. Sur place, il préconisait l'amputation mais ils n'ont rien fait et ont préfèré la rapatrier et l'envoyer dans votre service pour voir si il y avait encore un espoir de sauver sa jambe._

 _\- Merci Campbel, nous allons voir cela tout de suite dit il en pénétrant dans la chambre où avait été installé le capitaine Woods._

 _Il repéra la jeune femme, couchée sur le matelas, le haut de son corps légèrement surélevé grâce aux fonctions du lit d'hôpital._

 _\- Capitaine, enchanté je suis le Major Kane, je suis le médecin qui va prendre en charge votre dossier de votre arrivée à votre sortie après la rééducation._

 _\- Enchantée Major dit elle en essayant de se redresser sur son lit, en retenant difficilement un gémissement de douleur._

 _\- Restez coucher Capitaine, pas la peine de vous épuiser en efforts inutiles dit il en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme._

 _Il croisa pour la première fois son regard et ce qu'il vit lui tirailla à nouveau le cœur, sa patiente avait des yeux verts très expressifs qui reflétaient que douleurs et souffrances. C'était une nouvelle patiente qui revenait avec plus que des blessures physiques du combat mais des blessures psychologiques qui ne pourraient jamais vraiment disparaître. Elle semblait tellement fatiguée, pas de ses blessures mais de la vie tout simplement. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour sauver la jambe de sa patiente, le combat ne pouvait pas lui retirer davantage que ce qu'elle semblait déjà avoir perdu._

 _*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*_

 _Ce regard avait changé, il ne reflétait plus que tristesse et souffrance bien que si on l'observait attentivement, des traces étaient encore présentes. Lexa ne pourrait jamais guérir complètement de ce qu'elle avait vécu là bas, personne ne pourrait._

 _Ils partagèrent un long regard sous les yeux perplexes des personnes présentes à leur côté, par ce simple regard ils se comprenaient._

 _\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvé ta voie ici dit elle avec un sourire compréhensif à son adresse. Tu te rappelles de Lincoln dit elle en présentant son garde du corps._

 _\- Lieutenant, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir._

 _\- Le plaisir est partagé Major répondit il en serrant la main du médecin._

 _\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vous invite à me suivre pour la visite de l'hôpital enchaîna le directeur._

 _\- On vous suit dit elle en attrapant la main de Clarke._

 _La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur, ayant certainement des questions sur le fait qu'elle connaissait son beau père. Elle se pencha alors à son oreille._

 _\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, peut être lui murmura t'elle pour que seule Clarke l'entende._

 _Elle détourna son regard pour observer les alentours, depuis son séjour dans l'hôpital militaire, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses lieux. Ses murs lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qui malgré les années étaient toujours présents._

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

Elle avait fait le tour de l'hôpital en compagnie du directeur qui lui expliquait le rôle de chaque service, les machines présentes pour aider les médecins dans leur diagnostic, il lui avait présenté le personnel médical... Clarke était restée à ses côtés durant toute la visite, leurs mains entrelacées, elle apportait parfois des précisions au discours du directeur. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant dans le secteur réservé à l'oncologie pour qu'elle fasse connaissance avec quelques patients. Le sourire de Clarke avait disparut et elle semblait beaucoup plus tendue. Elle pressa sa main pour rassurer la jeune femme, celle ci lui répondit par un léger sourire bien qu'elle ne semblait pas plus apaisée.

\- Je vous laisse avec le docteur Kane pour la suite, je vous retrouve à 12 heures pour votre discours dit il en s'éloignant pour reprendre son travail.

Elles retrouvèrent alors la mère de Clarke qui avait pris congé plus tôt lors de la visite pour s'occuper de ses patients.

\- Nous avons placé tous les patients qui pouvaient être déplacés dans la grande salle au bout du couloir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit elle en s'adressant à Lexa.

Elle se trouvait dans cette salle depuis bientôt une heure, échangeant avec les patients et leur famille. Clarke était restée à ses côtés mais la jeune femme intervenait peu, elle était ailleurs, son esprit devait être à quelques chambres de la salle, là où son fils se reposait après ses examens matinaux. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait encouragé à la laisser pour le retrouver mais elle n'avait jamais voulu, ne souhaitant pas rompre sa promesse.

Durant cette heure, elle leur avait apporté son soutien et même si elle voyait à quel point il semblait satisfait de sa présence et de ses paroles, elle sentait que ce n'était pas assez. Elle pouvait faire mieux, plus pour eux et c'est avec cette certitude qu'elle quitta la salle après les avoir salué pour aller voir un dernier patient.

Octavia et Lincoln les avaient rejoint alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du fils de Clarke. Elle ordonna à ses deux gardes de l'attendre à l'entrée, ne souhaitant pas perturbé l'enfant avec la présence de trop d'inconnus dans sa chambre. La mère de Clarke entra en premier, Clarke la suivit après avoir prit une grande inspiration, cachant sa souffrance derrière un masque de joie pour faire face à son fils. Elles les suivit à l'intérieur lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir l'environnent du jeune garçon, une chambre austère, grisâtre, sans vie. Clarke lâcha sa main, se rapprochant de son fils, son contact lui manqua immédiatement, elle lui avait apporté sécurité tout au long de la visite dans cet environnent qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Elle la suivit alors du regard, la jeune actrice se pencha au dessus du lit d'hôpital et apposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune garçon qu'elle vit pour la première fois. Anya avait raison, ils partageaient de nombreux traits communs et c'est quand Aden ouvrit les yeux, après que Clarke se soit éloignée, qu'elle découvrit de petits yeux bleus, identiques à ceux de sa maman.

\- Bonjour mon ange dit Clarke tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Maman dit le jeune garçon en levant les bras, souhaitant un câlin.

Après quelques secondes, les bras frêles d'Aden lâchèrent le cou de Clarke pour la laisser partir.

\- Mamie m'a dit que tu avais été très courageux ce matin pour les examens dit la jeune femme en adressant un sourire fier à son fils.

\- Je suis un grand garçon maintenant dit il en se redressant un petit peu dans son lit pour voir qui se trouvait derrière sa maman.

Clarke le remarquant, se déplaça sur le côté et fit signe à Lexa de se rapprocher. Aden qui l'avait reconnu immédiatement se recroquevilla un peu dans son lit, légèrement intimidé.

\- On dirait qu'un grand garçon a perdu sa langue dit Lexa en lui adressant un grand sourire, tentant de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Alors Aden, tu ne dis pas bonjour dit Clarke à son fils alors qu'il s'était caché derrière elle.

\- Bon... Bonjour Madame bégaya t'il timidement.

\- Bonjour Aden, Tu peux m'appeler Lexa, mon grand dit elle, amusée.

Le jeune garçon, hocha timidement la tête.

\- Je vais parler un peu avec maman de tes examens.

Le jeune garçon hocha à nouveau la tête, lâchant Clarke pour la laisser partir.

\- Pas de bêtises ! Je reviens vite dit elle en lui embrassant le front.

Elle passa ensuite à côté de la présidente, appliqua une légère pression sur sa main ballante avant de quitter la pièce en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Elle suivit ensuite sa mère jusqu'à son bureau, appréhendant les résultats, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois, s'attendant au pire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient arrivés quand sa mère s'avança pour ouvrir la porte à l'entrée de l'aile réservée à l'oncologie. Elle lui désigna le siège devant son bureau et alla rejoindre le sien de l'autre côté sans un mot, accentuant la peur de la jeune actrice.

\- Alors ? Laissa échappa Clarke difficilement, ne pouvant plus patienter pour avoir des réponses.

\- Beaucoup de cellules cancéreuses ont disparus durant les dernières chimiothérapies. Bien que je n'ai pas pu réséquer beaucoup le cancer durant la dernière opération, moins que je l'espérais à vrai dire. J'ai pu constaté que les zones touchées ont diminué, le foie semble hors d'atteinte pour le moment par exemple. L'opération et la chimiothérapie cumulée semble mener Aden vers la guérison dit elle en adressant un sourire à sa fille.

\- Mais... débuta Clarke sachant que ce n'était pas leur seul problème.

\- Mais son déficit en globules rouges est toujours très inquiétant, on a déjà parlé des options avec Finn il y a deux semaines.

\- Tu comptes faire la greffe de moelle osseuse quand ?

\- Dans la semaine après les dernières séances de chimiothérapie. Les chances de rejet sont malheureusement très hautes avec cette option continua sa mère.

\- Je sais... dit Clarke en baissant la tête et en se triturant les mains nerveusement. As tu demandé que les manipulations soient réalisés ? s'enquit elle.

\- C'est notre meilleure option Clarke et tu le sais dit il en tendant la main vers sa fille avec un regard compatissant.

\- La présidente est au courant ? Face à l'absence de réponse de sa fille, elle déduit facilement la réponse. Tu devrais lui en parler, même si votre relation est récente, elle est concernée maintenant.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir dit elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce précipitamment.

\- Clarke l'appella t'elle pour la retenir mais la jeune femme avait déjà quitté la pièce, claquant la porte sur son passage.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

La porte se referma derrière Clarke, laissant Lexa seul face à Aden. La jeune femme détourna son regard de la porte pour le poser sur le petit garçon qui la fixait. Elle resta immobile et muette sous son regard ne sachant pas comment l'aborder.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à compléter la feuille, demanda t'il timidement à Lexa en lui tendant un dépliant.

\- Oui bien sûr dit elle en lisant rapidement les informations présentes.

Le dépliant venait d'une association : " rêves d'enfant ". D'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire, elle permettait aux enfant atteint de maladies graves de choisir parmi plusieurs propositions ce qu'il rêverait de faire. C'est l'occasion de faire plaisir aux enfants et de les sortir de l'environnement hospitalier le temps d'une journée de bonheur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu préfères entre un tour dans une voiture de course et une baignade avec les dauphins ? Demanda Lexa en lisant les premières propositions.

\- La voiture de course ! répondit le jeune garçon sans hésiter avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Ils reproduisent l'expérience pour les autres propositions jusqu'à la fin du formulaire.

\- Voilà, nous avons terminé conclut le présidente en cochant la dernière case.

\- Merci, Lexa dit il en récupérant le dépliant.

\- J'aimerais savoir, sans penser à ce qu'on vient de remplir, quel est ton plus grand rêve ou souhait ? Interrogea Lexa, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le fils de Clarke.

-... Je voudrais que ma maman soit heureuse répondit le jeune garçon après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Lexa le regarda, incrédule face à sa réponse, avant de se ressaisir pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune actrice à l'aide de son fils.

\- Ta maman n'est pas heureuse ?

\- Non... je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment heureuse. Quand elle est avec moi, je la sens triste malgré son bonheur...elle pense au fait qu'elle n'est pas présente assez dans ma vie. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle s'était battue pour qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble, je ne lui en veux pas. C'est ma maman, ...et même les mamans peuvent faire des petites erreurs mais je l'aimerais toujours dit il plein de conviction.

\- Elle a de la chance ta maman d'avoir un grand garçon comme toi dit elle impressionné par les propose du jeune homme.

\- Tu peux me promettre que tu vas rendre ma maman heureuse,...c'est ta mission en tant qu'amoureuse demanda Aden.

\- Je te le promet ne put que dire Lexa face au ton plein d'espoir du garçon.

Abby pénétra alors dans la pièce à ce moment, la mine soucieuse bien qu'elle se ressaisit vite, ne voulant certainement pas alerter le jeune garçon.

\- Où est Clarke ? Interrogea Lexa, ayant un mauvais pressentiment quant à son absence.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle avait quelques papiers à remplir pour la greffe.

\- D'accord répondit Lexa, peu convaincue par ses explications. Je reviens, je dois passer un coup de fil important dit elle en quittant la pièce en adressant un signe de la main à Aden.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

Le match était très serré, les deux jeunes femmes enchaînaient les paniers, ne se laissant jamais distancer l'une comme l'autre. Leur partie avait attiré des curieux qui s'étaient installés dans les estrades, observant les deux sœurs se disputer la victoire. Jessica les interpela après trente minutes de jeu, la secrétaire était revenue plus tard pour voir comment se passait la rencontre et les avait retrouvé sur le terrain. Elle se rapprocha avec un téléphone, collé à l'oreille.

\- Qui est ce que j'annonce à Anya ?... demanda t'elle, à quelques mètres... Lexa Woods comme Lexa Woods la présidente des États Unis s'interrogea t'elle alors qu'elle avait arrêté d'avancer, arquant un sourcil... Mais bien sûr, ne vous moquez pas de moi voulez vous...

\- Jess, tu devrais passer le téléphone à Anya recommanda Aria, sachant qu'Anya connaissait la présidente, travaillant pour elle.

Anya tendit sa main, il valait mieux arrêter Jessica avant qu'elle dise des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter en connaissant l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle le récupéra alors, grâce à Aria qui pressait la jeune secrétaire.

\- Lexa ? ... C'est une longue histoire je te raconterais plus tard. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, je prends une seule journée de congé et après à peine trois heures tu as déjà besoin de moi... tu veux faire quoi ?!... Si c'est possible ? Tout es possible mais tu es sûre de toi ?... Ok, tu sembles décidée et quoique je dise, ça ne changera rien... On dirait que je vais avoir du travail à mon retour, merci Lexa !... À tout à l'heure, on se retrouve à la Maison Blanche, pas de bêtise et embrasse Clarke pour moi raccrocha elle en souriant.

\- C'est bon la pause est finit ! Prête à prendre une bonne raclée l'interpella Aria.

\- Dois je te rappeler que je mène dit elle, le ballon à la main.

\- Pas pour longtemps répondit sa soeur en lui prenant, s'élançant déjà vers le panier.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

\- Anya !... Arg.. elle m'exaspère dit elle entendant la sonnerie de fin d'appel. Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle découvrit Clarke s'avançant dans le couloir, semblant très agitée.

\- Clarke l'interpella t'elle.

La jeune actrice ne releva pas le regard, ayant à peine sourcillé comme ci elle ne l'avait pas entendu, plongé dans son monde. Elle se rapprocha, se positionnant sur son passage, elle arrêta la jeune femme en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Clarke releva alors son visage baissé sur deux océans en pleine tempête. Un tumulte d'émotions était présent dans ses yeux : peur, tristesse, colère... Elle semblait complètement démunie, au bord de l'implosion. Voyant son état, Lexa ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de prendre Clarke dans ses bras, voulant lui montrer son soutien. La jeune actrice ne réagit pas au départ, restant mollement dans ses bras. Elle commença à exercer des mouvements circulaires apaisants dans son dos, les premières larmes commençaient alors à se ressentir sur son épaule alors qu'elle s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste. Lexa prit alors peur pour Aden, elle venait de parler à sa mère et son état du moment n'augurait rien de bon. Elle poursuivit l'étreinte pendant quelques temps, lui murmurant parfois des paroles réconfortantes pour apaiser son chagrin. Une fois que les larmes s'estomperent, Clarke se décala, essuyant ses joues pour effacer son chagrin aux yeux de son fils qu'elles allaient retrouvé.

\- Merci Lexa dit elle avec un sourire, tu es un amour continua elle en apposant ses lèvres contre sa joue sous le regard attendri de quelques infirmières qui passaient dans les couloirs.

Lexa resta interdite quelques secondes face au contact des douces lèvres de Clarke sur sa peau avant de se ressaisir et d'esquisser un léger sourire à son adresse. La jeune actrice s'amusait à la prendre par surprise avec des contacts physiques ou des mots tendres, elle espérait réussir à cacher son trouble à chacun d'eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Ton discours est dans 10 minutes, je crois qu'on va être en retard à cause de moi dit elle en baissant les yeux, coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Clarke, je suis là dans les moments difficiles, même avant un discours, pendant un sommet ou en plein milieu d'une réunion de crise.

\- Ce n'est pas très sérieux cela, on va bientôt dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi dit elle en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

\- On devrait se presser de rentrer à l'intérieur pour que tu puisses passer encore quelques minutes avec ton fils dit elle en se rapprochant de la porte pour saisir la poignée.

Elle l'ouvrit et laissa passer la jeune femme avant elle.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais ! Dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- J'y compte bien ! Répondit elle sur le même ton.

Les deux occupants de la chambre regardèrent l'échange avec attention, l'une surprise de retrouver sa fille de si bonne humeur après son départ précipité et l'autre content de voir sa mère enfin heureuse.

Clarke se rapprocha rapidement de son fils, profitant de ses derniers instants de la journée avec lui. Lexa resta à l'écart, regardant la petite famille interagir.

Du haut de ses 27 ans, elle n'avait jamais pensé à avoir sa famille, une femme et des enfants, trop submergée par son travail et ses responsabilités. Mais en les voyant discuter tous les trois et étant témoin de tout l'amour qui transparaît dans leur regard les uns pour les autres, elle se prit à rêver d'un jour faire partie d'une famille comme la leur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Aden qui l'appelait, lui intimant de se rapprocher. Il écarta ses bras, lui demandant implicitement une étreinte, qu'elle ne refusa pas de lui accorder, au contraire elle était plus que ravie que le jeune garçon l'apprécie.

\- Merci de tenir ta promesse lui souffla il a l'oreille en observant le sourire lumineux de Clarke qui observait l'étreinte.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

\- Allez c'est à toi, tu vas les éblouir comme d'habitude lui souffla Clarke à l'oreille.

\- ... Et voici celle que vous attendez tous, Madame la présidente termina le directeur, lui laissant la place au micro.

Lexa s'approcha alors du pupitre pour s'exprimer devant la foule : journalistes, médecins, patients ou encore des passants qui s'étaient réunis devant l'estrade. Derrière elle, sur l'estrade, Clarke, Abbigail, Marcus et le directeur étaient présents, faisant office de soutien ou pour prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier le directeur et son équipe pour leur merveilleux accueil...J'avais préparé quelque chose ce matin mais après cette visite tout a été remis en cause. Ma compagne, Clarke, dit elle tout en se tournant légèrement pour lui lancer un sourire, m'avait prévenu que la première fois qu'on entre dans le service d'oncologie, on ne ressort pas dans le même état d'esprit, je crains de ne pas y avoir échappé. Cette visite ma permit de reconsidérer tout notre système de santé, en effet nous sommes le pays où les frais médicaux sont les plus chers du monde, nous sommes les premiers mais ici ce n'est pas un record dont on peut être fière. J'ai rencontré de nombreuses familles qui ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts, enchaînant différents travails pour récolter de l'argent et passer l'autre partie de leur temps à l'hôpital, ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un cauchemar pour le malade et ses proches. Des mesures sociales vont être mises en place et le système de santé va être complètement réformé très prochainement, mon gouvernement se concentrera sur cela jusqu'à trouver une solution car cette situation ne peux plus durer. Les personnes que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui étaient honorées de me voir mais c'est moi qui a été honoré de rencontrer des personnes avec un tel courage. La maladie est un ennemi invisible et incontrôlable, le courage dont ils font preuve est inégalable. Malheureusement, je ne peux récompenser ce courage autant que je le souhaiterais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui mais je ne resterais pas sans rien faire pour autant. Cette annonce, je l'espère marquera ma volonté de changer les choses. J'ai eu cette idée grâce à Aden, le fils de Clarke, atteint d'une leucémie. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à compléter une liste de rêves. En effet, une formidable association leur distribue un dépliant où ils cochent ce qu'il aimerait faire durant une journée. Une journée hors de l'hôpital pour oublier la maladie l'espace d'un instant, une journée où ils peuvent profiter de l'enfance joyeuse qu'ils leur ont été arraché. Mais le plus grand rêve de ses enfants ne fait pas partie de cette liste. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose lorsqu'ils sont au fond de leur lit souffrant d'une énième chimiothérapie, c'est guérir. Pour qu'il guérisse, nous avons besoin d'augmenter les recherches pour comprendre comment mieux éradiquer le cancer. Mais il faut aussi que les patients puissent accéder à ces soins, qu'ils aient les moyens de participer à des essais cliniques ou plus simplement obtenir un traitement. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'organiser un gala à la Maison Blanche, tout ce que nous récolteront durant cette soirée sera reversée à la recherche ou viendra en aide aux familles des malades. Je trouverais cela hypocrite de ma part de vous encourager à faire des dons sans moi même le faire alors que j'en ai les moyens. J'ai donc effectuer il y a une heure deux virements d'un montant de 50000 dollars chacun pour la recherche et pour une association qui vient en aide aux familles des malades. C'est une petite contribution qui permettra je l'espère d'aider dans l'attente d'une vraie solution. Merci pour votre attention termina t'elle en souriant et en saluant la foule.

Elle repéra beaucoup de sourires et de bonheur sur le visage de son auditoire quand elle embrassa la foule de son regard, elle fut alors plus que satisfaite de son annonce.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le directeur qui venait à sa rencontre, lui offrant une poignée de main reconnaissante. Il s'éloigna après avoir fait un signe de la main à quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle eu à peine le temps de se retourner que deux bras l'emprisonèrent dans une forte étreinte.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier lui souffla Clarke à l'oreille.

Lexa se détendit en reconnaissant Clarke et repondit à son étreinte. Voyant tous les regards tournés vers elle, Lexa proposa, mettant de côté ses réticences.

\- Embrasses moi lui murmura t'elle à son tour.

Clarke s'éloigna d'elle, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui demander Lexa. Quand la jeune femme lui fit un léger signe de tête et un sourire timide, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Elle saisit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la présidente. Cette fois Lexa répondit au baiser, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant davantage leur échange. Clarke essaya de faire transparaître au mieux la joie qu'elle avait ressenti au fur et à mesure du discours de la présidente, prolongeant leur baiser.

Après quelques secondes, elles s'éloignèrent, collant leur front et reprenant difficilement leur souffle. Clarke posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa pour un baiser aérien amoureux avant de se coller contre elle. Elle espérait avoir été assez convaincante, avoir réussi à cacher son trouble, reproduisant au mieux les actions de couple qu'elle réalisait à l'écran avec ses partenaires. Elle sourit quand Lexa entoura sa taille, se sentant étrangement bien, encerclée par ses bras protecteurs.

Lexa, quant à elle, tentait de se reprendre après ce baiser qui lui a procuré de nombreux frissons et un tourbillon d'émotion qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

Elle se maudit intérieurement, la tâche était assez difficile, ajouter des sentiments à l'équation n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires. Elle les oublia pour le moment, se concentrant sur le moment présent, elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard au calme.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

\- La défaite n'est pas trop difficile, petite sœur.

\- Petite sœur ? Demanda Aria, intriguée par l'information en allongeant sa jambe sous la table de restaurant pour la soulager.

\- Oui j'ai eu accès à nos certificats de naissance et tu es naît 10 minutes après moi.

\- Comment ? Puis avant qu'Anya puisse s'expliquer elle repondit à sa place. Je suppose que travailler pour la présidente à ses avantages.

\- Effectivement, dit elle avec un petit sourire, tout à fait épanouie dans son travail.

\- Je suppose que tu en as appris plus sur notre mère biologique demanda Aria, partagée, ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus.

\- Pas grand chose en fait, j'ai appris qu'elle vit en Angleterre depuis maintenant 20 ans où elle est la directrice des communications d'une grosse entreprise...Mais je compte demander à un ami qui travaille au FBI des informations complémentaires, leur base de donnée étant beaucoup plus importante que la nôtre ... tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle réapparaisse après 29 ans ? Demanda Anya, intéressée par l'opinion de sa sœur.

\- Elle nous cache des choses c'est certain, de nombreux passages dans sa lettre sont confus : les raisons de sa fuite en Europe, notre séparation à l'orphelinat, notre géniteur...

\- Je sens que son histoire est beaucoup plus complexe qu'on peut se l'imaginer déclara Anya, pensive.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir m'impliquer davantage, ma vie me convient amplement, je préfère éviter les problèmes qu'elle pourrait m'apporter.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas connaître tes origines ou savoir pourquoi tu as été abandonné à quelques semaines aux portes d'un orphelinat.

\- Je pense qu'apprendre la vérité sera pire que l'ignorer, certaines vérités sont faites pour ne jamais être déterrées.

*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*9*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aime à croire que Lexa a su se faire pardonner dans vos cœurs.

Prochain chapitre : un personnage fait son apparition, événement à la Maison Blanche, révélations...

Place à la mauvaise nouvelle, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, il faudra peut être attendre l'arrivée des vacances scolaires car le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture.

Bye ! À bientôt pour la suite !

P.s : je répondrais au review demain, j'ai pensé que vous préfériez avoir le chapitre ce soir plutôt que d'attendre davantage.


	10. Chapitre 10

Hey Guys !

Heureuse de vous retrouver enfin avec le chapitre 10.

Désolée pour le retard, j'espère me faire rattraper avec la longueur du chapitre. Il devait être beaucoup moins long et posté plus tôt mais de nouvelles idées apparaissent au fil de l'écriture.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs qui sont toujours plus nombreuses et me font chaud au cœur.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Chapitre 10 :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour Nous sommes le 27 septembre 2017, bienvenue sur CBS. Le programme des réjouissances en cette matinale: Mendell multiplie ses attaques contre le gouvernement Woods, sans aucune réaction de la part de la présidente pour le moment. Hier il était en visite dans un hôpital reculé au nord de Washington où il a adressé des mots virulents au chef du gouvernement.

Écoutez par vous même : " La présidente semble se préoccuper des problèmes sociaux de ce pays que quand ses proches sont touchés. De plus la solution qu'elle a promit n'est toujours pas là ! Chaque jour des centaines de personnes meurent du cancer, ils ont attendus 2 ans une action en vain et maintenant qu'elle semble s'y intéresser, elle ne réagis pas aussi vite que la situation le demande. Son incompétence aujourd'hui entraîne la mort des personnes qui comptaient sur elle. " Dans l'entourage de la présidente, de nombreux soutiens ont répondu à ces mots qu'ils jugent irrespectueux envers la jeune dirigeante. Nous allons des à présent retrouver notre envoyé spécial dans les jardins de la Maison Blanche, ouvert exceptionnellement à la presse pour l'événement.

\- Bonjour Mark, bonjour à tous. Je me trouve actuellement dans les jardins ouest où l'apparition de la présidente et de sa compagne se fait attendre. L'entourage des jeunes femmes est arrivé il y'a quelques minutes comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images dit il alors que la sortie du bureau ovale d'Anya, Raven, Harper et Indra est projetée en parallèle de son commentaire.

\- Merci Jackson. En attendant, on peut rappeler pour les personnes qui viennent de nous rejoindre la raison de notre présence exceptionnelle à la Maison Blanche.

Un tournoi de basket interagence a été organisé par le gouvernement cette semaine dans l'espoir de resserrer les liens et améliorer la coopération entre les agences gouvernementales. Il est certain que les apparitions de la présidente sont de plus en plus nombreuses récemment, sa jeune compagne, Clarke Griffin semble avoir bousculer ses habitudes. On dirait qu'il y a du nouveau, on retrouve Jackson sur le terrain.

\- Voilà, elles viennent de sortir à l'instant du bureau ovale, entourées de leur service de sécurité. Tout le monde est âpreté pour l'occasion, aujourd'hui c'est tenue de sport exigé à la Maison Blanche.

*10*10*10*10*10*

Une semaine auparavant :

\- La grande patronne est là, on peut y aller car il y a des personnes qui ont une vie entre toutes vos réunions de crise se plaignit Raven alors que Lexa venait de franchir la porte en compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia.

-Nous aussi on est contents de vous voir Mlle Reyes repondit Anya en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de la jeune femme.

Donc je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous informer de l'emploi du temps à venir.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, en quoi ça me concerne ? coupa Raven en se levant pour sortir.

\- On se rassoit et on se tait, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne vais pas y aller par quartes chemins mais de nombreuses tensions existent aujourd'hui dans cette équipe, les récents événements ont déchiré la confiance qu'on se portait.

\- Que proposes tu ? interrogea Clarke en accord avec ses propos.

\- Un tournoi de basket interagence à la Maison Blanche où nous formons une équipe dit elle d'une traîte, surprenant les personnes présentes autour de la table.

\- Dit celle qui est déjà trop occupée avec le gala à organiser intervient sarcastiquement Lexa pour briser le silence de l'annonce.

\- C'est pour cela que je délègue l'organisation de l'événement a quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Toi déléguer, tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que toi même.

\- C'est exact dit elle en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique, je m'absente deux secondes, je dois aller la chercher. Elle sera vous expliquer mieux que moi ses idées dit elle tout en se rapprochant de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors que l'annonce d'Anya avait laissé chacun dans ses pensées, la porte située derrière la présidente s'ouvrit.

\- Alors qui est la privilégiée ?demanda Lexa tout en se retournant pour connaître l'identité de la jeune femme.

Un silence suivit l'entrée de la nouvelle arrivante, tous ébahit de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Raven, réagit la première, celle ci ne connaissant pas vraiment la vie d'Anya et par conséquent la moins surprise de la découverte.

\- Dios Mios ! Deux Anyas qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter tant de souffrances se lamenta Raven.

\- Je vous présente ma sœur jumelle Aria introduit Anya, ignorant le commentaire de Raven.

\- C'est un honneur madame la présidente, dit elle en réalisant un salut militaire en face de la jeune femme.

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Clarke s'était rapprochée au cours de l'échange pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

\- La surprise vous rend muette madame la présidente dit elle d'un ton moqueur en lui envoyant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Excusez moi, le plaisir est partagé dit elle en répondant au salut militaire.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour l'armée américaine reprend elle dans un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je suis... commença Clarke en tendant sa main.

\- Clarke Griffin, votre visage a inondé Washington récemment.

\- Pour mon plus grand plaisir ironisa t'elle, mais certaine personne en vale la peine dit elle en adressant un sourire à Lexa qui lui répond avec la même dévotion, se sachant observée par une personne extérieure à leur mascarade.

\- Qelle guimauve ! Se moqua gentiment Raven comme si elle avait l'habitude de voir Lexa et Clarke ayant ce type d'échange. Raven Reyes,... une amie de Clarke se présenta elle après une légère hésitation.

En réponse le visage de cette dernière s'illumina, peut être y avait il encore de l'espoir, leur amitié avait peut être une chance d'être sauvée.

\- Enchantée, Anya m'a parlé de vous.

\- Ah oui ! S'exclama t'elle étonnée.

\- Comme la casse pieds de service répondit Anya face au regard interrogateur de Raven.

\- Je me disais aussi.

Les présentations se poursuivirent avec Lincoln, Octavia, Harper et Indra qui fut alpaguée par Lexa.

\- Peux tu vérifier que tout est en règle avec elle ? Interrogea t'elle alors qu'Aria discutait avec Clarke.

\- C'est déjà fait, elle n'a rien à se reprocher, son dossier est sur ton bureau.

\- Tu étais au courant demanda t'elle étonnée.

\- Elle est venue me prévenir ce matin sachant que tu voudrais sûrement examiner son dossier.

Elle la remercia avant de se diriger vers la nouvelle arrivante pour en apprendre davantage. Anya avait une sœur jumelle et elle n'en savait rien. Quand l'avait elle apprit et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait trouvé Anya bizarre ses derniers temps, elle ne l'avait jamais poussé à se confier, attendant qu'elle vienne à elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce qui chamboulait sa meilleure amie depuis peu était l'apparition d'une sœur jumelle dans sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Anya faisait des recherches sur ses origines, comment l'avait elle retrouvé alors ? Par hasard, elle en doutait. Et ce mystérieux rendez vous hier, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient sûrement vues. Son flot de questionnement fut interrompue par la voix de Clarke.

-... Je suis contente pour vous deux, Anya semblait tellement impatiente de vous rencontrer.

\- Je vois que tout le monde était au courant sauf moi, est ce quelqu'un cache encore quelque chose qu'il veut partager intervint Lexa en s'approchant, envoyant un regard faussement vexé à Anya.

Elle se maudit légèrement de sa dernière phrase en voyant Clarke se crisper à côté d'elle, se rappelant certainement d'Aden et de sa colère immédiate à la suite de sa découverte.

\- Je voulais te voir ce matin après ma visite à Indra mais ta vidéoconférence avec le directeur de la CIA m'en à empêcher.

\- Je tiens à avoir un rapport détaillé avant ce soir  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;"! Ordonna t'elle gentiment.

\- Sans faute Madame lui repondit Anya avec un clin d'œil.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, on pourrait se mettre au travail, on a un tournoi de basket à préparer et à gagner motiva Lexa.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

La salle de réunion était en ébullition depuis maintenant une heure, chacun apportait une idée ou donnait son point de vue. Ils avaient bien avancé, les invitations étaient prêtes à être envoyées à la CIA, au FBI, aux services secrets, au US Marshall, à la police du capitole, la police métropolitaine du district de Columbia et enfin l'ATF. L'équipe de la présidente était composée d'Anya, d'Harper, de Lincoln, d'Octavia, de Raven, de Lexa et enfin de Clarke qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffle devant cette nouvelle sous l'amusement de Lexa.

Anya put admirée surprise, leur complicité. Quand elle les avait laissé hier, elle avait imaginé les retrouver en pleine guerre froide où elle aurait dû arranger les choses. Mais la situation était toute autre et la prestation d'hier avait été très réussi, Lexa avait fait des efforts elle devait bien le reconnaître. Sous ses yeux, elle échangeait des gestes

tendres et de belles paroles sous le regard extérieur de sa sœur, elle même n'étant pas au courant de cette mascarade aurait largement cru à un jeune couple amoureux. Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose hier pour que la situation change du tout au tout, elle devait avoir une conversation avec Lexa. Et si elle voulait apprendre la vérité il lui fallait un plan d'action. Elle en était à la confection de son plan quand un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte, semblant être la seule à l'avoir entendu à cause du vacarme ambiant de la pièce, elle s'y rendit. En effet la couleur de leur maillot semblait faire débat et personne ne semblait vouloir se mettre d'accord. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit Maria, un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage, tenant des documents sous son bras.

\- Excusez moi de vous déranger Madame Thompson mais j'ai reçu des alertes provenant de votre ordinateur, elle m'ont été transféré suite à votre absence. Comme vous étiez en réunion j'ai préféré vérifier l'urgence de la situation avant de vous déranger.

\- Merci, vous avez bien fait dit elle tout en saisissant les documents que lui tendait sa secrétaire.

\- Je vous préviens si je reçois de nouvelles informations dit elle en s'éloignant.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle tout en feuilletant les documents. Ses poings se serrèrent peu à peu sur le papier, sa lecture étant plus que déplaisante.

\- Anya, ça va ? demanda Lexa, inquiète de l'état d'énervement d'Anya qui se dégradait au cours de sa lecture.

Les autres se tournèrent à leur tour vers elle, certains ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner, trop pris par leur débat.

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit les feuilles à Lexa, elle comprendrait certainement mieux les raisons de son énervement.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Raven, légèrement stressée par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce.

\- Mendell énonça uniquement Anya entre ses dents serrés.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore inventé ? Intervint cette fois Octavia.

\- Je cite : " À mon avis, la présidente est menée par le bout du nez par sa nouvelle compagne de chambre. " Et cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant... souffla Anya, exaspérée par l'attitude de leur opposant.

\- On peut mettre un terme à la réunion si tu veux, je pense avoir assez d'informations pour organiser le tournoi et si j'ai des questions je t'appelle intervint Aria, sentant que la présidente et sa sœur devait parler en privé.

\- Merci d'organiser tout ça, répondit Anya reconnaissante de l'implication de sa sœur. Elle était débordée par l'organisation du gala et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du tournoi. Elle avait trouvé en sa sœur une personne de confiance, bien qu'elle se connaissait seulement depuis hier, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir répondit Aria en se dirigeant vers la porte saluant les autres de la main.

-N'oublie pas que je porterais uniquement un T-shirt rouge et il faut…

-Un stand de fruits frais, je pense qu'on a tous compris compléta Anya sous les rires du reste du groupe.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Anya ne put réprime un sourire amuse et un regard attendri de se poser sur la jeune hispanique. Regard remarqué par les yeux observateurs de la présidente qui se réjouit d'avoir un moyen de contre attaquer les taquineries incessantes de sa meilleure amie.

\- On va vous laisser aussi intervint Clarke en posant son regard sur les personnes restant dans la pièce, je dois aller à l'hôpital, on se voit plus tard dit elle en posant un baiser appuyer sur la joue de Lexa.

\- Enlèves moi ce petit air rêveur, on a du travail ! s'exclama Anya.

Quand Lexa se tourna pour regarder son amie, elle se rendit compte que la pièce était vide. Ce contact semblait l'avoir transporté bien trop loin, bien trop longtemps à son goût au vue du sourire moqueur d'Anya qui se retenait difficilement d'en dire davantage.

\- Lexa ou le rêve éveillé ?

La présidente regarda Anya ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de cette nouvelle moquerie.

\- C'est un peu trop fleur bleue je suis d'accord, folle d'amour ?

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Pour un téléfilm qui raconte comment tu es tombée amoureuse de Clarke ?... Anya avait raison... ça peut faire bien aussi dit elle en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- N'oublies pas la partie où Anya tombe également amoureuse de Raven.

Anya partit dans un fou rire sous le regard sérieux et surpris de son amie ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Après quelques instants, semblant comprendre que son amie était sérieuse, elle se reprit.

\- Moi et Raven, tu rigoles, on ne peut pas s'adresser la parole sans se chamailler et on pourrait filer le parfait amour ? En plus tu oublies qu'elle n'est pas célibataire, je ne fais pas dans le plan à 3, la vie a 2 est compliquée alors imagines à 3 dramatisa Anya.

\- Pour l'instant, elle ne sera pas en couple éternellement, tu devrais tenter ta chance à ce moment là, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien,...Raven ne doit jamais savoir que j'ai dit cela par contre dit elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, elle serait capable de te sauter au cou pour un tel compliment, surtout venant de la présidente poursuivit Anya en rigolant à son tour. Si on en revenait à Clarke ? Dit elle après s'être calmée, ayant compris le changement de sujet de son amie pour éviter de parler de la jeune femme.

\- Et si on parlait de ta sœur jumelle ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Tu l'as vu quand pour la première fois ? Commença à enchaîner Lexa.

\- Encore moins subtile murmura Anya en voyant le changement de sujet flagrant. Elle décida de lui accorder une pause pour l'instant, elle aura certainement l'occasion d'y revenir plus tard et cette fois là aucun changement de sujet ne sera permis. Elle était certaine que Lexa avait des choses à confier mais elle sera patiente.

Anya lui narra alors le récit de ses derniers jours, la lettre de sa mère, les recherches sur sa sœur, la rencontre dans le centre où elle travaille, la partie de basket et enfin le restaurant.

\- Elle ne désire pas la rencontrer, je suis partagée. J'aimerais avoir des réponses mais en même temps je ne sais pas si cela ne m'apporterais pas plus de peine alors que je suis passée à autre chose depuis longtemps termina Anya en soufflant, expliquant son conflit interne à Lexa.

\- Tu es dans une situation compliquée conclut Lexa après avoir réfléchit quelques instants. Je suis d'accord avec Aria sur le fait que votre mère vous cache des choses, trop d'élément sont omis ou confus dans sa lettre comme si elle ne voulait pas que vous sachiez certains faits de peur que vous ne désiriez pas la rencontrer plus tard. Mais en même temps, je te connais Anya et je sais que tu regretteras plus tard de ne pas avoir été au bout, de ne pas avoir rencontré ta mère.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais alors ? Répondit Anya un peu perdu.

\- Toi seul peux le décider mais je suis sûre que tu prendra la bonne décision affirma Lexa avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Ouais acquiesça Anya pas aussi sure que celle ci.

Anya se massa les tempes, voulant stopper un mal de crâne naissant et son regard dériva sur les documents que sa secrétaire lui avait apporté auparavant.

\- Je n'ai pas fini d'avoir mal au crâne dit elle en saisissant les documents.

\- Il ne s'arrêtera jamais souffla Lexa, il a tenté par tous les moyens de pourrir ma campagne, fouillant toute ma vie pour en dénicher les plus lourds secrets et maintenant que je suis au pouvoir il n'hésite même pas avant de me manquer de respect.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu te mettre à son niveau, tu as toujours été droite, jouant le jeu à la loyale et t'élever simplement par la force de tes idées. Mais si on trouve un moyen de le mettre à terre il n'aura plus aucun crédit auprès de la population et on sera tranquille. Il a des choses à cacher Lexa dit elle, regardant le présidente dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Regarde son garde du corps on dirait un mercenaire dit elle en plaisantant légèrement.

\- Tu as peut être raison, vas-y, fais toutes les recherches que tu veux, finissons en pour de bon.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision dit elle en quittant la pièce à son tour pour se mettre au travail le plus rapidement. Elle allait faire tomber cet homme, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, elle allait lui faire payer pour tout le mal qui l'avait fait à Lexa, toutes ces paroles qui l'avait blessé silencieusement.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

\- Vas-y Clarke demande lui encouragea plus ou moins discrètement Harper alors qu'elles attendaient toutes les trois l'ascenseur suite à leur départ de la réunion.

Raven qui avait entendu les deux jeunes femmes murmurées derrière elle vit Clarke hésiter avant de se rapprocher précautionneusement d'elle.

\- Je vais à l'hôpital...avec Harper... pour voir Aden... et je me disais... enfin si tu veux... commença difficilement Clarke en se triturant les mains nerveusement.

\- Lâche le morceau Griffin ! S'énerva gentiment Raven, amusée par la gêne de son amie, sa colère oubliée pour un instant.

\- Veux tu nous accompagner ? Dit elle en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque et évitant le regard de son amie de peur d'y voir la rancoeur qu'elle a envers elle.

Raven vit Harper derrière la jeune actrice l'a supplier silencieusement de venir, elle n'avait rien à perdre après tout. De plus elle avait promis à Harper de faire un effort, Clarke avait fait le premier pas vers elle, elle se devait d'accepter pour l'amitié qu'elle avait construit durant ces 3 dernières années et qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser filer malgré les erreurs de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, avec plaisir répondit elle, surprenant Clarke qui releva le regard et la fixa avec ses yeux bleues exorbités.

\- ... Cool !... Super, on prend la voiture d'Harp répondit elle prise de cours, n'ayant jamais imaginé que Raven accepterait. Son amie lui accordait une seconde chance qu'elle n'espérait pas et elle était prête à tout pour la reconquérir, amicalement parlant.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

\- Vous m'avez bien eu, non sérieusement je n'en reviens pas, j'y croyais vraiment dit Harper en secouant la tête incrédule alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que la relation entre la présidente et son amie était montée de toute pièce.

\- Désolée d'avoir gaffer, je pensais qu'elle était au courant s'excusa Raven.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus trop fan des secrets dernièrement dit elle en haussant les épaules, regrettant toujours son comportement.

\- Vous jouiez très bien en tout cas, je sais que tu es une actrice et que tu as l'habitude mais j'y ai vraiment cru et Lexa je n'y connaissais pas ce talent. Elle avait l'air heureuse dernièrement, j'aurais dit que c'était l'amour qui l'a rendait comme ça mais on dirait bien que non poursuivit la jeune femme.

Clarke regarda par la fenêtre pensive, elle savait que la présidente ne pourrait jamais rien ressentir pour elle. Elle était bien trop brisée et triste pour plaire en ce moment. Personne ne voudrait s'encombrer du fardeau qu'était sa vie. Elle avait un enfant malade qui lui demandait beaucoup d'attention et de sacrifices , elle était toujours endeuillée malgré les années, une relation encore fragile avec sa famille. La jeune femme avait bien tentée de reconstruire quelque chose récemment mais ses secrets et les murs qu'elle s'était construit ces dernières années l'avait empêcher de s'investir et de s'épanouir dans une relation. Elle avait tout gâché comme à son habitude. Son fils passerait toujours avant tout le reste et elle avait déjà montrer par le passé qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui. Quitte à ne pas s'accorder une chance en amour pour se concentrer sur lui.

Plongée dans ses réflexions elle avait manqué le clin d'œil de Raven et le regard entendu qu'avait échangé ses deux amies dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Elles furent accueillies par Abby, sortant de la chambre d'Aden après lui avoir fait passer un énième test pour contrôler son taux dégringolant de globules rouges. La doctoresse fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir les trois jeunes femmes ensemble, pensant que Clarke viendrait seule, comme à son habitude. Elle avait aperçue Harper une ou deux fois au cours du dernier mois d'hospitalisation d'Aden sans jamais avoir l'occasion d'échanger avec elle pour son plus grand regret. Par contre elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire elle ne reconnaissait pas la jeune hispanique qui les accompagnait.

\- Maman salua Clarke en l'enlaçant naturellement pour le plus grand bonheur d'Abby pour qui ce geste n'était pas anodin. Je te présente Raven, mon agent et une très bonne amie dit elle en désignant l'inconnue.

\- Enchanté Madame Griffin.

\- Kane maintenant dit Abby avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Bonjour Abby, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir salua gaiement Harper pour briser le silence qui devenait un peu pesant.

\- Moi aussi Harper et toutes mes félicitations, ton parcours professionnel est très impressionnant.

\- Merci répondit la vice présidente qui fut touchée par les mots d'Abby, Clarke et elle ayant été inséparables pendant de nombreuses années, elle voyait la mère de Clarke comme une seconde figure maternelle. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs manqué pendant les années où Clarke et elle ne se voyaient plus. Elle aurait bien été lui rendre visite mais elle n'avait jamais osé par rapport à Clarke bien qu'elle savait que la jeune actrice ne lui aurait jamais interdit.

\- Je vais vous laisse un instant, je dois aller poser mes dossiers dit elle en les calant sous son bras.

\- La marraine d'abord ! se précipita Harper à l'intérieur de la chambre alors qu'Abby descendait le couloir dans le sens opposé.

Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard amusé face au comportement enfantin de la jeune femme avant d'entrer à leur tour dans la pièce.

Raven posa son regard sur le dos d'Harper qui enlaçait le petit garçon. Elle se rendit alors compte de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué dans la vie de Clarke, ce petit garçon étant une part importante de la jeune actrice. Elle se sentit qu'elle que peu exclu, pas à sa place dans l'intimité d'Aden qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Je te promet que tu seras la marraine du prochain lui chuchota Clarke à l'oreille alors qu'elle avait sentit son malaise. Se fustigeant encore une fois de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, de ne pas lui avouer après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

\- Lexa n'acceptera jamais se moqua t'elle, laissant ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur les souvenirs qu'elle pourrait se créer maintenant.

À sa remarque Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, amusée et heureuse de retrouver la repartie de la jeune femme, signe que Raven allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Salut gamin, heureuse de te rencontrer s'approcha Raven une fois qu'Harper avait finit d'accaparer son filleul, son malaise rapidement oublié.

\- Tata Raven s'exclama le petit à la plus grande surprise des deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient de par et d'autre de son lit.

Elles se tournèrent alors simultanément vers Clarke à la recherche de réponses.

\- Je parle peut être beaucoup de toi ! Dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Aden secoua la tête frénétiquement semblant d'accord avec ce que disait sa mère avant d'ajouter :

\- Maman dit que tu es son sauveur, que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu le droit de la voir plus. Merci ! Maman a dit que je devais te dire merci le jour où je te verrais pour la première fois dit il en s'avançant un peu dans son lit pour se rapprocher de la latina.

\- Il veut te faire un bisous expliqua Clarke qui voyait son fils s'avancer sans que Raven ne réagisse ne comprenant certainement pas l'action de son petit bonhomme.

\- Mais avec plaisir j'accepte toujours les bisous des beaux jeunes hommes.

\- Je vais finir par être jaloux dit Finn en s'avançant dans la pièce, la porte étant restée ouverte.

Tout le monde se figea dans son mouvement. Raven penchée au dessus du lit alors que les lèvres du petit garçon était sur sa joue. Harper regardant la scène serra les poings à cette intrusion plus que malvenue, ne pouvant toujours pas accepter sa présence. Il avait trop fait souffrir Clarke pour qu'un jour elle le tolère à nouveau. Clarke quand à elle perdit son sourire et prit un visage impassible alors que quelques secondes plus tôt un doux sourire l'ornait.

\- Clarke, Harper salua t'il avant de se rapprocher de Raven.

\- Finn, heureuse de te voir s'exclama Raven en lui accordant une étreinte rapide, amicale avant que le jeune homme n'est le temps de réagir.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent surpris alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur le petit garçon. Chacun sachant ce qui les liaient, la réaction de Raven était troublante. Clarke conclut que Finn avait du tirer les mêmes conclusions qu'elle car il se rapprocha de Raven pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille tout en désignant la porte. Raven sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de suivre Finn vers la sortie en accordant un sourire aux deux autres femmes pour ne pas qu'elles s'inquiètent.

\- On dirait qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz sourit Harper.

\- Arrête de te réjouir la réprimanda doucement Clarke.

\- Tu devrais aussi être contente, elle mérite beaucoup mieux que lui.

Abby choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et questionna les deux jeunes femmes du regard, s'interrogeant sur le sujet de leur conversation. Clarke la rassura d'un regard signifiant que ce n'était pas important.

\- J'ai cru voir Finn ? Il n'est pas là ?

\- Il est avec Raven.

\- Raven, ton amie ?

\- Oui ils sont ensembles...

\- Quelle coïncidence ! S'exclama Abby.

\- Tu l'as dit, la pauvre !

\- Harp ! Souffla Clarke alors que sa mère pouffa avant de se reprendre sous le regard consterné de Clarke.

Elles entendirent toutes les trois un léger ronflement qui les surprirent, elles se tournèrent alors vers la source pour découvrir un Aden qui venait de sombrer dans le sommeil. Exténué par sa maladie et les traitements, il arrivait que le jeune garçon dorme une journée entière en se réveillant que rarement.

\- Nous avons trouvé un donneur compatible, l'opération va se dérouler d'ici quelques jours, une fois que son corps aura récupéré de sa dernière chimiothérapie.

\- Comment s'est passé celle de ce matin ?

\- Difficile..., c'est triste à dire mais je crois qu'il s'y habite tout de même.

\- Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais vu les symptômes. Il aurait été pris en charge plus tôt. Il ne subirait pas tant de souffrance ragea Clarke en serrant le poing, sentant ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de sa main.

\- Clarke, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, les symptômes sont mineures au départ, semblable à une maladie sans gravité. Personne n'aurais rien pu faire... pas même toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tenta de rassurer sa mère bien qu'elle voyait que ses paroles n'avaient que peu d'effet sur sa fille bien trop têtue pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je suis tellement impuissante...

\- Clarke ...je suis désolée d'avoir insisté sur notre plan B, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi...

\- Non maman, tu as bien fait. Tu es le médecin d'Aden, c'est lui ta priorité, je comprend tout à fait et je te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait, sans toi il serait sûrement... elle voulait terminait sa phrase mais les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir.

Abby acquiesça, comprenant ou sa fille voulait en venir elle lui saisit la main, la soutenant alors qu'elles fixaient toutes les deux leur petit prince dormir.

\- J'espère sincèrement que la greffe va marcher assura Abby.

\- Moi aussi Maman, moi aussi dit elle, ne lâchant pas Aden du regard.

Elle s'était fait la promesse de tout faire pour son fils, elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour lui, quitte à se perdre dans le processus tant que lui avait une chance de survivre et de vivre des jours meilleurs.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Il venait de laisser derrière eux la chambre du petit Aden. Elle suivait Finn qui se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie de l'hôpital, certainement pressé d'obtenir des réponses suite à son comportement dans la chambre. Il venait juste de franchir le parc bordant l'hôpital et servant de sanctuaire aux patient, qu'il se retourna vers elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Finn, semblant légèrement énervé, imaginant peut être déjà une réponse qui n'allait pas lui plaire, elle le savait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Raven pour gagner du temps et réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! S'impatienta le jeune homme. On ne s'est presque pas vu de la semaine et le jour où on se voit enfin tu sembles presque emmerdée de me voir !

\- Finn... je... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête.

\- Tu veux rompre ?! S'exclama le jeune homme, attirant les regards des personnes se trouvant à proximité. Notre histoire vient à peine de commencer..., je ne comprends pas... tu ne veux même pas nous laisser une chance ! S'énerva t'il encore plus sous l'incompréhension.

\- Justement notre histoire vient à peine de débuter, nous nous voyons à peine, entre ton travail d'avocat, tes extras dans le bar de ton ami pour payer le traitement d'Aden et tout le temps que tu passes à l'hôpital. Ce ne sont absolument pas des reproches... dit elle en voyant le jeune homme qui semblait vouloir se défendre, mais nous sommes trop fragiles, on ne peux rien construire dans cette situation, rien qui ne durera dans le temps..., je suis désolée.

\- C'est Clarke c'est ça ? Interrogea Finn.

\- Comment ça Clarke ? interrogea Raven, prise de cours et ne voyant pas du tout où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

\- Elle t'a complètement retourné le cerveau.

\- Clarke n'y ai pour rien souffla Raven, déjà lassée car elle savait que la situation venait de lui échapper et que Finn ne comprenait pas ses raisons.

\- Elle t'a menti, elle n'a jamais été honnête avec toi, elle ne te faisait pas confiance pour te dire qu'elle avait un fils... un fils qu'elle n'a jamais été capable d'élever énuméra Finn.

\- Tu ne peux pas reprocher à Clarke ce que tu as créé, si elle ne fait plus confiance c'est en partie à cause de toi, tu l'as trahi au moment où elle a été la plus vulnérable, lui enlevant la seule chose qui lui donnait encore un espoir, une raison de se battre et de remonter la pente.

\- Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle, je le savais conclut Finn, semblant complètement sourd à ses paroles.

\- Écoutes moi, elle n'a absolument rien à voir là dedans. Elle ne sait même pas ce que j'avais en tête en partant de cette chambre appuya Raven, espérant qu'il comprenne.

\- Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça... se détourna t'il alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, cachant sa tristesse à la jeune femme. On aurait pu créer quelque chose Raven, elle a tout gâcher cria t'il alors qu'il s'éloignait à reculons de l'hôpital.

\- Dios mios ! Grogna Raven.

Elle sentait qu'elle venait de créer involontairement des problèmes à son amie, elle savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas en rester elle. Elle espérait se tromper, cependant elle n'imaginait pas à quelle point elle avait raison.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Retour au présent, une semaine plus tard.

\- Hey Rav', ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs ces derniers temps.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées alors qu'elle fixait un point au loin depuis un long moment.

\- Tu n'es pas sensé être avec Lexa pour sa petite interview ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, je t'ai vu de loin complètement perdue dans tes pensées et sache que si tu veux parler je suis là. Ça peut paraître hypocrite de ma part car je ne me suis jamais confié entièrement mais...

\- Stop...

\- Raven je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Hey Clarke, arrêtes c'est bon,... je te pardonne.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui je te pardonne, je comprends ta situation, bien que cela n'excuse pas tout...

\- Je te promet de me rattraper dit elle en sautant dans les bras de son amie pour une étreinte maladroite mais qui la soulagea plus que de raison. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son ange gardien, celle qui d'une certaine manière l'avait sauvé d'elle même quelques années plus tôt.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Lexa regardait de loin Clarke et Raven discuter. Elle était heureuse que les deux jeunes femmes retrouvent leur complicité bien qu'il leur faudrait certainement du temps pour reconstruire l'amitié qu'elle partageait quelques jours auparavant.

\- Madame la présidente, Jackson Minnach de CNN, qu'avez vous à répondre à Monsieur Mendell au sujet des attaques répétées à l'encontre de votre personne.

\- Ses attaques ne m'atteignent plus, par contre je ne peux accepter qu'il s'en prenne à ma compagne et dénigre son statut. Je l'ai toujours respecté et j'aimerais qu'il en fasse autant. Je comprend tout à fait qu'il agisse en opposant et critique mes idées et mes actions mais ma vie personnelle et comment je la gère ne le concerne absolument pas. Je tiens à ajouter une dernière chose dit elle tout en se tournant vers la caméra ,... c'est une promesse que je lui fais, si il ose à nouveau s'en prendre à ma compagne, je ne serais peut être pas aussi clémente. Vous avez des choses à cacher, je le sais et vous le savez alors ne me tentez pas.

\- Madame la présidente.. Qu'est ce...

\- Excusez moi mais ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

\- ...On vous remercie pour nous avoir accorder quelques minutes et bonne chance pour votre match.

\- Merci, passez une bonne journée et profitez du spectacle.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

\- Tiens voilà la femme de ta vie ! S'exclama Raven en se retirant de l'étreinte de Clarke.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et ne se retourna même pas, sachant pertinemment de qui voulait parler Raven.

\- Prête les filles ? Dit justement cette dernière en apparaissant au côté de Clarke, prenant la jeune femme par la taille.

\- Oui, je suis remontée à bloc, Aria a vraiment assuré, c'est jus de fruit sont à tomber dit elle en terminant son gobelet avant d'enchaîner quelques sauts sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

\- Et toi mon amour ? Dit elle en se tournant vers Clarke.

C'était devenue une habitude entre elles, en s'appelant de cette façon à chaque fois, elles étaient alors plus naturelles devant les caméras. Clarke ne l'avouera pas mais elle adorait entendre ses mots de la bouche de Lexa, il lui provoquait à chaque fois des papillons dans l'estomac.

\- Pas vraiment, je suis nulle Lex' dit elle avec une légère moue.

\- Mais non je suis sûre que tu es merveilleuse répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ton jugement est biaisé de toute façon et tu ne l'as jamais vu jouer dit Raven en la pointant du doigt, elle a deux mains gauches.

\- On va bientôt le découvrir dis Lexa en entendant Aria annonçant le début du match grâce aux hauts parleurs situés un peu partout dans les jardins.

On s'écarta sur leur passage pour les laisser accéder au terrain. Une foule dense était présente aujourd'hui, les familles des différents joueurs, des journalistes triés sur le volet et les plus hauts dirigeants des agences gouvernementales venus soutenir leur équipe. Elles ouvraient le bal contre l'équipe de la CIA. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers leur banc où les autres les attendaient déjà, prêts pour commencer le match.

\- Allez les filles, on allait commencer sans vous pressa Aria, la coach improvisé de leur équipe.

\- Vous auriez eu aucune chance, nous sommes les éléments centraux de cette équipe.

\- Attention Reyes, tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans tes baskets.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je prends toujours une pointure au dessus répliqua t'elle.

\- Okay... c'est bon... je peux en placer une. Pour jouer la première mi-temps, Lincoln, Anya , Raven, Lexa et Clarke sur le terrain. Vous la jouer collectif, on se démarque, on contrattaque et on défend bien son panier. Anya tu mènes la danse. Allez on se bouge et offrez nous du spectacle motiva t'elle.

\- Oui Coach crièrent t'ils en cœur alors que l'arbitre appela les deux capitaines pour l'entre deux.

Les minutes défilaient et les paniers s'enchaînent des deux côtés. Le premier temps mort survint alors que la CIA menait 20-15. Ils se rassemblèrent alors au niveau d'Aria pour partager et chercher des conseils auprès de la jeune femme.

\- On va faire un remplacement, Octavia tu vas rentrer à la place de Clarke pour la deuxième partie.

\- Ma place est sur le banc, j'y serais plus utile dit Clarke, légèrement défaitiste, se rendant compte de son niveau déplorable. Elle avait raté de nombreuses passes et semblait gêner plus qu'autre chose sur le terrain.

\- Mais non, chérie, à nouveau Clarke sentit ses petits papillons et un léger sourire réapparu sur son visage. Tu m'as fait une passe décisive en début de match.

\- Tu était à un mètre de moi et j'étais seule mais merci d'avoir essayé dit elle en se moquant légèrement d'elle même, suivie de très près par les autres.

Le match reprit alors, à l'avantage de l'équipe de la présidente qui reprit rapidement l'ascendant sur leur adversaire pour finir avec quelques points d'avance à la mi temps.

\- Voilà, c'était parfait, très beau jeu collectif, continuez comme cela et la victoire est à nous.

\- Félicitations, très bon début de match les interrompis un homme plutôt baraqué, des cheveux poivres et sels ornant son crâne, il semblait avoir la cinquantaine passé jugea Clarke.

\- Merci Aaron, heureuse que le match vous plaise et désolée de massacrer votre équipe.

\- Rien est joué madame la présidente... On peut parler en privé deux minutes se reprit rapidement l'homme, semblant se souvenir de la raison de son interruption.

\- Bien sûr répondit Lexa, maintenant légèrement angoissée de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques infos depuis la dernière fois dit il quand ils étaient assez éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je vous écoute pressa Lexa qui affichait maintenant un visage impassible, se préparant à ce qu'il allait suivre.

\- Il y a beaucoup de mouvement en ce moment au niveau de leur camps de base ce qui confirme les dires de votre sœur, annonçant une attaque imminente. Pour le moment, elle semble en sécurité, depuis son arrivée elle a réussi à obtenir la confiance de nombreuses personnes dont des hauts gradés ce qui va nous permettre de récupérer un maximum d'informations.

\- D'accord, au moindre accroc vous l'évacuez, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé madame la présidente mais c'est contre sa volonté, elle veut terminer sa mission jusqu'au bout.

\- ...Promettez moi alors de faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour qu'elle revienne dit Lexa, plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, lui faisant passer toutes ses émotions.

\- Je vous le promet madame dit il en s'inclinant légèrement. La peur qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux de la présidente l'avait perturbé, il savait que la jeune femme tenait plus que de raison à sa sœur mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la dirigeante, d'habitude impassible pouvait laisser passer autant d'émotions quand on en venait à Luna.

\- Je vais retourner à mon match.

\- Je vous recontacte quand j'ai de nouvelles informations.

\- Merci, prenez soin d'elle pour moi.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

Anya était assise sur le banc de leur équipe attendant le retour de Lexa pour reprendre le match. Nerveuse car elle espérait que les nouvelles d'Aaron au sujet de Luna étaient bonnes. Elle fut coupée de son flot de pensée par un dossier tendu sous son nez. Quand elle releva le regard elle fut accueillie par un petit sourire charmeur.

\- Hey An', tes infos dit il en lui tendant le dossier. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'important mais peut être que quelque chose te parlera plus qu'à moi.

\- Merci Fitz ! Dit elle, essayant d'être le plus aimable possible bien que sa seule envie était de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure pour faire disparaître son sourire niais.

Elle commença alors à feuilleter le dossier sous les yeux de l'agent du FBI. Elle lui avait demandé de retrouver toutes les informations possibles sur sa mère, de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait besoin de tout ça avant de prendre une décision, avant de décider si elle voulait la rencontrer ou ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Elle venait d'arriver à la troisième page, soit environ une année avant sa naissance, ce qu'elle put y lire lui coupa le souffle, enserrant sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne insoutenable.

\- Anya, ça va ? S'inquiéta le dit Fitz qui voyait la détresse sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle sortit alors de sa torpeur, elle se leva rapidement, rendant le dossier maladroitement à son propriétaire et partant en courant vers la Maison Blanche.

\- Attends An' ! Anya ! Cria t'il mais le jeune femme ne se retourna pas, déjà bien trop loin.

Il ouvrit alors le dossier pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il l'avait étudier longuement et n'avait jamais rien trouvé qui aurait pu susciter un tel trouble chez la jeune femme. Il tomba alors sur une date, 2 juillet 1986 écrite en haut d'un contrat de travail. Il le relu à nouveau à la recherche du moindre indice à nouveau. Que venait il de se passer ? Pourquoi une telle réaction pour un simple contrat de travail semblant des plus conformes pour l'époque.

*10*10*10*10*10*10*10*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire, annonçant le début des rebondissements et des festivités.

Petit jeu pour les vacances si cela vous tente bien sûr, essayez de deviner ce qu'a vu Anya et qui l'a troublé. Celui ou celle qui trouve aura un extrait du chapitre 11 samedi prochain pour patienter. Laissez parler votre imagination !

Prochain chapitre : Révélations, rapprochement Ranya, Rejet et complications.

Bonne deux semaines !


	11. Chapitre 11

Hey Guys !

Et voilà nous somme samedi et je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce onzième chapitre.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mise en follows et favs. Je suis ravie de voir de plus en plus de review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de connaître vos ressentis sur l'histoire donc merci.

Je félicite aussi toutes les personnes qui ont joué le jeu en essayant de deviner pourquoi Anya était partie aussi précipitamment. Beaucoup ont eu des hypothèses intéressantes et certains se sont même approchés de la vérité.

N'hésitez pas à faire de même à la fin de ce chapitre.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Chapitre 11 :

Raven était en train de siroter son second jus de fruit afin de récupérer des vitamines pour la suite du match quand quelqu'un la bouscula.

\- Non mais vous pouvez pas faire attention s'insurgea t'elle alors que cette dernière lui avait fait renverser le contenu de son gobelet sur son t-shirt bleu à l'effigie de l'équipe.

\- Attends An' ! Anya ! Cria un homme au loin.

Elle se retourna dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle remarqua que l'homme semblait fixer quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se détourna de nouveau pour suivre le regard de l'homme, à peine surprise de voir la silhouette d'Anya disparaître à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche.

\- Qu'elle m'énerve dit elle en jetant le reste de son gobelet dans la poubelle à proximité, comprenant que c'était Anya qui venait de lui gâcher sa pause boisson.

Elle partit à sa suite, décidée à réprimander la jeune femme pour sa boisson mais surtout voulant comprendre sa soudaine fuite. Elle fut rejointe par Lexa à la porte, elle avait sûrement été alertée par les appels de l'homme et s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie.

\- T'inquiète, j'y vais, ton départ créerait certainement une crise mondiale, rassura t'elle, passant au tutoiement, elles se connaissaient depuis plus d'une semaine après tout.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu dit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel, ne semblant pas offusquée par la familiarité de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais lui botter les fesses pour avoir gâché mon jus de fruit dit elle tout en essuyant à nouveau son t-shirt.

\- N'y va pas trop fort avec elle tout de même concéda t'elle, sachant que sa présence était requise ici, elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter pendant une durée indéterminée à la recherche de son amie.

\- Je te la ramène dit elle en entrant à son tour à l'intérieur, bien décidée à retrouver Anya au plus vite pour retourner jouer au basket.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

La porte de son bureau claqua derrière son passage, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la table où le résultat de ses recherches de la semaine était éparpillé. Elle se saisit de plusieurs documents, poussant sur le côté ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Des flashs de ce qu'elle venait de lire sur le dossier de Fitz lui revinrent en mémoire la torturant à nouveau. Il y avait eu ce nom, Mike Anks en haut du contrat de travail de sa mère, ce nom qu'elle avait lu de nombreuses fois cette dernière semaine et qu'elle détestait.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Quelques jours auparavant :

\- Voici les archives de la police des années 1970 aux années 2000. Amusez vous bien, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous voulez dit l'agent en charge de surveiller le secteur.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en refermant la grille derrière lui, se réinstalla à son bureau et reprenant son activité. Activité qui consistait à manger des donuts devant un match de football américain. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les clichés étaient parfois avérés on dirait.

En se détournant, elle vit alors l'ampleur de la tâche, l'entrepôt où ils stockent les archives devait faire la taille d'un terrain de football. Anya souffla et se motiva, plus tôt elle se mettait au travail, plus tôt elle aurait finit. À la clé, un Mendell hors d'état de nuire, l'enjeu était important. Elle traversa les allées, essayant de comprendre comment la police classait ses dossiers. Il semblerait que cela soit par année et par gravité de crime, allant de la simple infraction au meurtre.

Elle se dirigea alors vers les années 80, à cette époque Mendell concourait pour le poste de maire du district de Columbia.

De nombreuses fois, elle a entendu qu'il aurait jouer de son autorité pour abuser de jeunes stagiaires. C'était des rumeurs qui n'avaient jamais été prouvé, personne n'ayant jamais rien trouvé attestant des abus. Elle sentait que ces rumeurs n'étaient pas infondées, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des preuves et des témoignages. Elle se saisit alors des cartons sur les agressions sexuelles sans poursuite, soit des doutes étaient émis sur la victime, soit pas assez de preuves étaient rassemblées contre le suspect.

Elle commença par trier les dossiers en fonction de l'âge des victimes, les stagiaires sélectionnées dans les bureaux de campagnes avaient en moyenne entre 16 et 19 ans à l'époque. Elle affina à nouveau ses recherches en éliminant les jeunes filles provenant des milieux aisés, elles avaient beaucoup trop de ressources et Mendell ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire poursuivre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une centaine de dossiers dans le secteur où se trouvait les bureaux de campagne de Mendell dans les années 1980. Elle finit son triage en mettant de côté les orphelines. Hier en réalisant quelques recherches, elle avait découvert un vieil article ventant les mérites du bureau de campagne de Mendell qui offrait une chance aux orphelines dans le monde du travail. Ces jeunes filles avaient le profil parfait, pas de moyen, pas de famille. On remettait facilement leur parole en doute, croyant plus facilement un homme influant qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle finit avec seulement une dizaine de dossier pour les années 1980 à 1985.

Elle commença à feuilleter les dossiers, lisant les rapports de police et les recherches complémentaires, celles ci étaient en général minime.

Après plus d'une heure à avoir épluché minutieusement chaque cas, elle avait réussi à faire des rapprochements entre plusieurs victimes. La jeune femme en avait également éliminé, celles qui n'avaient jamais eu d'interaction avec Mendell, ne travaillant pas pour un de ses sous fifres.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone tout en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à ses notes. On décrocha au bout de la première sonnerie.

\- Jasper à votre service ! Quelle est la demande ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Jordan, trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur un certain Mike Anks, il aurait travaillé pour les bureaux Mendell dans les années 1980.

\- Il est mort dit il après quelques clics lointains sur son clavier.

\- Merci mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, est ce qu'il avait un quelconque rapport avec le programme : « orphans deserve a chance » ?

\- Oui c'est même le créateur dit il en observant une photo jaunie où l'homme posait en compagnie d'orphelines devant le bureau de campagne Mendell.

\- Est ce qu'il avait un casier ?

\- Non, par contre j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut être vous intéresser, il a été suspecté plusieurs fois de trafic d'humains mais aucune plainte n'a jamais abouti par manque de preuve. D'après ce que j'ai sous les yeux, il fournissait les hommes riches de la capitale en jeune fille.

\- Dans quelle branche travaillait t'il ?

\- La communication et sur certaines photos les deux hommes ont l'air très proche dit il en cliquant sur une photo où on les voyait tous les deux, Mike avec un bras sur l'épaule de Mendell.

\- D'accord merci pour les informations, je vous recontacte au besoin.

\- Bonne journée patronne ! Dit le jeune homme de son éternel ton guilleret.

\- On dirait que je tiens quelque chose dit elle en observant ses notes.

Elle laissa en plan son travail et se leva pour rejoindre l'entrée, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Excusez moi, vous auriez une minute.

\- Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée dit il ne prenant même pas la peine de détacher son regard de l'écran de télévision.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous exercez ce métier ?

\- 5 ans.

\- Ça vous plait ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ma jolie dit il daignant enfin la regarder.

\- Une promotion ça vous intéresse.

\- Quel imbécile dirait non !

\- La crim je suppose ? Dit elle s'en vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes assez haut placé pour me l'obtenir.

\- Taper Anya Thompson sur votre clavier et rejoignez moi quand c'est fait dit elle en retournant d'où elle venait.

Une fois installé, elle entendit un cliquetis, indiquant l'ouverture de la porte. Elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée de l'homme pour lui donner ses instructions.

\- Je fais quoi pour vous aider madame demanda t'il docilement.

\- Vous me trouver tous les dossiers d'agression sexuelle sans poursuite concernant des orphelines entre 16 et 19 ans dans le secteur du mémorial, embauchée par Mike Anks entre 1985 et 1995.

\- Bien madame.

Elle se remit à lire les témoignages des victimes, cherchant le moindre indice dans leur discours. Malheureusement, chaque jeune fille semblait apeurée, ne parlant jamais de leur agresseur, se contentant de dire qu'elles auraient des problèmes si jamais on apprenait son identité. De plus, nombreuses étaient celles qui étaient déjà accusé de vol à l'étalage ou de possession de drogue. Qui allait croire une junkie ou une voleuse ? Elle sélectionna celle qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle leur rendrait peut être une petite visite si elle n'avait pas les moyens de trouver mieux. Il était inutile de remémorer à ses jeunes femmes de mauvais souvenirs si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Elle quitta le bâtiment tard dans la soirée non sans remercier l'agent pour son aide, emmenant avec elle un carton de dossiers sur toutes le jeunes femmes qu'elles avaient retenu et qui correspondait au profil.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Sa mère avait exactement ce profil, une orpheline de 17 ans qui avait eu la chance de participer à ce programme, décrochant un travail sous les ordres de Mike Anks. Un travail qui l'avait certainement amené à être en contact avec Mendell, lui apportant son café, son journal... Un travail où l'homme avait pu l'observer, la choisir et jouir de son autorité pour la séduire. Elle se rappela alors de toutes les femmes qu'elle avait appelé cette semaine, n'ayant pas de preuves suffisantes pour accuser Mendell. Ne voulant pas les effrayer, elle s'était fait passer pour une jeune femme travaillant pour les bureaux Mendell et faisant de la publicité pour une éventuelle réélection. Leur réaction avait confirmé ses doutes, soit elle raccrochait à la seconde où elle prononçait son nom, elle l'insultait de tous les noms pour travailler pour un tel porc ou une respiration erratique et des pleurs faisaient écho à ses paroles. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute et c'était déterminée qu'elle avait été retrouvé Lexa pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Quelques jours auparavant :

\- Je vois dit Lexa en observant le produit des recherches d'Anya tout en écoutant ses hypothèses.

\- Il les a toutes agressées Lex', j'en suis convaincue.

\- Je te crois Anya mais ta parole n'a malheureusement aucune valeur, aucune orpheline n'a jamais avoué l'implication de Mendell dans leur agression et même si tu trouvais des preuves aujourd'hui il y a prescription dans la majorité des cas. On ne peut lancer une enquête sans des preuves solides et un témoignage.

\- Vas tu l'utiliser ? Demanda Anya curieuse.

\- Je préfère le conserver pour le moment, une simple menace devrait le calmer pour l'instant. Ou pourra peut être nous permettre de découvrir certaines choses, de peur il pourra peut-être agir maladroitement et se compromettre.

\- Je n'abandonne pas mes investigations, je suis sûre que je vais trouver quelque chose.

\- Je te promet d'agir dès que tu m'amènera suffisamment de chose pour le condamner, sans cela j'ai les mains liées, je ne peux pas lancer des accusations a l'aveuglette. Je pourrais perdre de la crédibilité si cela n'aboutit pas.

\- Je comprends Lexa dit elle dans un sourire rassurant.

\- Fais attention Anya, ne te plonge pas trop dans le travail sermonna Lexa, son amie avait tendance à travailler jour et nuit quand elle était déterminée, son travail avait toujours payé mais ce n'était jamais bon pour elle.

\- Promis, j'y retourne dit elle en quittant la pièce.

Lexa ne put empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude de faire son apparition. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Anya aussi déterminée, la cause l'expliquait, se battre pour des orphelines qui n'avaient jamais obtenu justice lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait simplement peur qu'elle s'implique trop pour ne jamais rien trouver. Lexa se promit de veiller sur elle et de l'aider au maximum dans sa quête, qu'elle espérait concluante à la fin.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Mendell était son père, c'était la conclusion qui tournait en boucle depuis quelques secondes dans sa tête. De rage, elle envoya valser tous les documents dans la pièce.

\- Anya, ramène tes fesses sur... s'interrompit Raven dans sa lancée en voyant l'état du bureau de la jeune femme. Celle ci avait les bras appuyé contre une table, respirant difficilement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la jeune femme dans cet état, celle ci qui était habituellement d'un calme olympien semblait perdre complètement ses moyens. Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer.

\- Anya, tu fais une crise de panique, calme toi dit elle en plaçant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Comment... pervers...mon père ? Laissa celle ci échapper entre deux prises d'air.

\- Anya, je comprend pas, respire.

\- Je ... tuer...

\- Ok, ne m'implique pas dans tes tentatives de complot s'il te palis dit celle ci complètement perdue face au discours incohérent de la fausse blonde. Respire avec moi dit elle en accentuant sa prise d'air pour que la jeune femme la suive.

Après quelques minutes, Anya sembla s'être calmée, reprenant une respiration normale.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Reyes ? Demanda t'elle plus sèchement qu'elle le désirait.

\- Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Ma présence ne semble pas désirer, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps je retourne au match ! Dit elle en repartant, légèrement perturbée de la légère pointe de douleur causée par ce rejet.

\- Raven, attends, je suis désolée dit elle en la rattrapant, lui saisissant le bras pour la retenir. Merci dit elle, une fois que celle ci c'était retournée, la regardant dans les yeux pour faire passer toute la sincérité de ses mots. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te rejoins.

\- Inutile je t'attends dit elle en s'adossant contre le mur, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Anya, qui n'ajouta rien, se retenant difficilement.

Elle l'observa alors ramasser les papiers qu'elle avait vraisemblablement jeté délibérément sur le sol avant son arrivée. Elle s'agenouilla également pour lui prêter main forte. Un froissement de papier l'attira et elle put voir Anya broyer un document entre ses deux mains.

\- Qu'à fait ce malheureux papier pour mériter ta colère ?

\- Il m'a permit de comprendre quel fumier était mon père, je pense qu'il mérite son sort.

\- Celui que tu veux tuer ? Demanda Raven pas le moins gêné par ses propos.

\- Si seulement.

\- Je connais ce sentiment.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Anya en se détournant pour observer Raven qui fixait maintenant le sol, le tapotant de ces doigts nerveusement.

\- L'envie de tuer ce qui nous sert de père, le haïr a un point qu'on est capable d'en arriver à cet extrême. Je ne sais pas quel est ton histoire mais je comprends dit elle en relevant son regard brumeux pour l'ancrer dans celui d'Anya.

\- J'ai été adoptée, j'ai découvert récemment que j'avais une sœur jumelle. En voulant en apprendre plus sur ma mère biologique, je crois avoir découvert l'identité de mon...père.

\- C'est mauvais à quel point ?

\- Il pourrait gagner le prix du pire père de l'année haut la main.

\- Je m'y connais en père pourri, le mien était alcoolique. J'allais rentrer en deuxième année au MIT qu'en ma mère m'a appelé en pleur. Mon père venait de mourir,... mourir après un énième verre, celui de trop, laissant ma mère endettée derrière elle. J'ai tout quitté pour prendre soin d'elle malgré son désaccord, elle avait été là pour moi, enchaînant les petits bouleaux pour que je puisse rentrer à l'université. Quand je suis arrivée et que j'ai vu mon père être transporté vers la morgue, je n'ai ressenti que haine et rancoeur. Il venait de briser ma vie, anéantir toutes mes chances de réussite. Quel père fait cela à son enfant ? Nos pères ne nous définissent pas, pour ma part je le vois aujourd'hui comme l'homme qui m'a donné naissance en couchant avec ma mère. Seul l'amour que nous porte nos géniteurs font d'eux des parents dit elle en appuyant sur sa dernière phrase, qui était pour elle la plus importante et qui elle l'espérait pour aider Anya.

\- Je... Merci dit Anya a cours de mot, sincèrement reconnaissante de ce que venait de faire Raven. Elle s'était confiée alors que cela semblait difficile pour elle dans le seul but de l'aider.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide dans tes recherches, je peux peut être t'aider, vous m'avez kidnappé ma poule aux œufs d'or me plaçant officiellement dans la case sans emploi. Ce qui me permet d'avoir pas mal de temps libre.

\- Tu commences demain déclara Anya, sans hésitation.

\- Même pas besoin de CV ou d'entretien avec mes copains des services secrets.

\- Tu as été capable de pirater les serveurs de la Maison Blanche en quelques minutes. Je pense que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'assez doué en informatique. Tu ferras tout à fait l'affaire.

\- Juste l'affaire, tu rigoles, je serais parfaite.

\- Pourquoi j'ai proposé ça ? S'interrogea Anya à haute voix alors qu'elles quittaient son bureau.

\- Parce que tu es désespérée, je pense. En pleine possession de tes moyens tu aurais refusé se moqua gentiment Raven.

Elle était surprise que la jeune femme accepte aussi facilement de travailler avec elle. Mais elle ne pouvait être qu'heureuse de la tournure des événements, elle allait enfin pourvoir travailler dans ce qui lui plaisait vraiment, l'informatique et le piratage.

Anya quant à elle se demandait encore qu'elle partie de son cerveau avait pris les commandes lors de cette proposition spontanée. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre et qui l'avait chamboulé. Quoi d'autre pourrait l'expliquer ?

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Lexa fixait la porte par laquelle était partie Anya suivie de Raven depuis leur départ, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir eu des nouvelles de sa requête au FBI et vu la réaction de la jeune femme, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Lexa tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui dit la jeune femme alors qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un strict mot de ce que lui racontait Clarke.

\- Alors tu es d'accord ?

\- ... ne su quoi répondre Lexa qui tenta de se rappeler de quoi parler la jeune femme et qu'elle pouvait être sa demande.

\- Dis oui la supplia t'elle avec des petits yeux de chiens battus.

\- D'accord dit elle, n'ayant pu résister très longtemps à la moue qu'arborait la jeune actrice.

\- Super s'exclama Clarke en lui embrassant la joue, ...j'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais continua t'elle d'un air pensif.

Lexa sortit de sa torpeur quelques secondes plus tard, son cerveau ayant réussi à analyser sa dernière phrase malgré le tourbillon qui s'y jouait en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais refusé ? s'inquiéta t'elle, prenant peur quant à la demande qu'elle venait d'accepter sans en connaître le contenu.

\- Je sais pas c'est un peu... comment dire osé. Surtout au vu de ta nature pudique et réservée, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu dirais oui. Moi même je me sens un peu anxieuse quand à l'idée alors que je suis plus habituée avec mon métier j'ai déjà été dans ce genre de situation...tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Quelle genre de situation ? Commença à paniquer Lexa.

\- Tu me fais marcher se moqua légèrement la jeune femme, peut-être pas en fait poursuivit elle quand elle vit son manque de réaction. Tu vois ce que font deux personnes dans une chambre, le soir...

\- Elles dorment compléta Lexa.

\- Oui ça arrive rigola la jeune femme, mais quand ces deux personnes sont amoureuses et qu'elles veulent se le montrer avec autre chose que des mots dit elle en levant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Au vu du rougissement progressif qu'arborait la jeune femme, Clarke déduit qu'elle semblait avoir comprit. Elle savait très bien que la présidente n'avait pas écouté un stricte mot de ce qu'elle disait depuis le départ précipité d'Anya, elle avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec la situation.

\- C'est pour cela que ça m'étonne mais bon si tu es partante, moi aussi, je ne pourrais rien te refuser lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Clarke, je... commença Lexa.

\- Non Lexa, ne ressens pas le besoin de te justifier. Quand tu seras prête je le serais également et on le fera ensemble, je serais là à chaque moment.

\- Attends Clarke...

\- Je sais que ça peut te faire peur mais on est pas obligées d'aller jusqu'au bout, on s'arrêtera quand tu le souhaitera... elle fut coupée par une main qui se posa contre sa bouche.

\- Je peux en placer une dit la présidente en conservant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Quand celle ci acquiesça, elle la retira. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- Oui s'impatienta Lexa.

Elle se contracta quand elle l'a vit se rapprocher pour lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait l'amour à quelqu'un lui dit elle d'une voix suave.

Lexa sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'intégralité de son corps terminant sa course au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle ne put alors contrôler le rougissement qui prit place sur son visage et sa température corporelle qui venait certainement d'augmenter de quelques degrés.

Clarke quant à elle, eu du mal à contrôler le rire qui voulait franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Malgré son amusement, une étrange sensation la perturba, une légère excitation mêlé a de la fierté de voir que Lexa semblait être atteinte par ses mots.

\- Je... Tu...bégaya Lexa...Qu'est ce que... je viens...d'accepter ?

\- De faire l'amour avec moi, filmées dit Clarke nonchalamment comme ci elle venait de lui annoncer la météo.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Lexa.

\- Tu veux que je répète plus fort pour que tu m'entendes demanda la jeune femme innocemment.

\- Clarke menaça Lexa.

\- Ne sois pas prude après tout demain tout le monde sera au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Anya veut poster ça sur les réseaux sociaux en faisant l'illusion que quelqu'un à placer une caméra dans notre chambre pour en apprendre plus sur la relation sexuelle de la présidente.

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa peu à peu, au fil des mots de Clarke.

N'arrivant plus à se retenir plus longtemps, Clarke partit dans un fou rire sous les yeux perplexe des personnes à proximité qui n'avait rien entendu de l'échange des jeunes femmes.

\- Et ça te fait rire s'énerva légèrement la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas comprit que Clarke se moquait d'elle.

\- Oui très continua Clarke, s'arrêtant difficilement pour lui répondre.

\- Parce que ça ne te dérange pas d'être filmée ... Lexa s'arrêta en regardant autour d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas être entendue, ... en train de coucher avec... moi.

\- Ça pourrait être une expérience enrichissante, continua Clarke, surprise de la tournure que prenait la conversation mais ne voulant l'arrêter pour rien au monde.

\- Une expérience enrichissante, tu rigoles j'espère ? Lui demanda t'elle incrédule.

\- On va faire un tabac, toi et moi s'envoyant en l'air, ça va valoir un prix d'or poursuivit Clarke, ignorant délibérément la remarque de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est ce qui va valoir un prix d'or ? Intervint Octavia.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Demanda durement Lexa.

\- Au courant de quoi dit elle en fixant tour à tour Clarke et Lexa à la recherche de réponse.

\- Tu n'as aucune information au sujet de moi et Clarke...

\- ...Toi et Clarke quoi ?

\- Lexa ça n'a pas d'importance voulu arrêter Clarke avant que cela ne dégénère, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son petit jeu allait les emmener si loin.

\- Pas d'importance, pas d'importance j'y crois pas, comment tu peux prendre ça à la légère ? S'énerva Lexa en maintenant sa voix à un volume décent pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Allez vous échauffer, on va reprendre le match arriva Aria à leur hauteur. Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'elle en sentant la tension dans l'atmosphère.

\- Ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'il se passe c'est que... débuta Lexa.

Clarke ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ce qu'elle allait faire, ses mains réagissant avant qu'elle ne le souhaite prirent le visage de Lexa en coupe. Ses pieds s'avançant sans qu'elle ne les autorise comblèrent l'espace la séparant de Lexa. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

Lexa accepta le baiser appuyé de la jeune femme et lui répondit car si leur petit éclat n'avait pas attiré l'attention, il n'en était rien de ce baiser. Un silence religieux s'était même installé, chacun observant l'échange avec un visage teinté de surprise devant la démonstration d'affection publique du couple présidentiel.

\- Lexa... Lexa regarde moi murmura Clarke alors que leurs lèvres se trouvaient encore à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas vrai, je me moque de toi depuis le début, je savais très bien que tu ne m'avais pas entendu lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille alors que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu autour d'elles.

Elle s'éloigna d'elle, elle fut soulagée de voir la réalisation prenant place sur le visage de Lexa.

\- Comment as tu osé ? Dit alors Lexa qui semblait vraiment énervée.

\- Lexa je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour si peu ?

\- Si peu, n'amoindrit pas ta petite comédie veux tu !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Anya et Raven venaient tout juste de les rejoindre pour découvrir leur deux amies respectives, semblant en pleine dispute.

\- Ne me demande pas, je suis perdue, il y a une seconde elles s'embrassaient et maintenant c'est reparti dit Octavia, médusée quand à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute accusa Lexa en se tournant vers Anya qu'elle avait vu les rejoindre.

\- Ma faute ? dit l'intéressée, surprise.

\- N'implique pas Anya là dedans s'indigna Clarke.

\- Elle est autant responsable que toi dans cette histoire.

\- On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? tenta Raven.

\- Si elle ne me montait pas des plans saugrenues à chaque fois je ne t'aurais jamais cru !

\- C'est de sa faute si tu es crédule aussi ?

\- Moi, crédule ?

\- Hey ! Dit Anya en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes femmes, c'est bon vous avez finis !... Maintenant on peut savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

\- Clarke m'a fait croire que... débuta Lexa sous le silence de la blonde avant de se taire à nouveau.

\- Vas y Lexa, continue ! se moqua gentiment Clarke.

\- Je te déteste ! dit la brune en la fusillant du regard.

\- Non tu m'aimes dit Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui énerva encore plus Lexa.

\- Clarke t'a fait croire... poursuivit Anya qui avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une dispute entre deux adolescentes.

Comme Lexa préserverait dans son silence, Clarke se rapprocha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Anya.

\- Et tu l'as cru ? dit Anya en se tournant vers Lexa suite à l'explication de Clarke.

\- Ça va ne t'y met pas non plus commença à bouder la jeune femme.

\- Lex' je m'excuse, je suis désolée, j'avais pas imaginé que tu y croirais aussi longtemps dit la jeune femme sincère.

Elle tenta de se rapprocher mais la jeune femme se retourna en croisant ses bras, persistant son manège.

\- Lex' arrêtes de faire l'enfant, j'ai l'impression de voir Aden... désespérée, Clarke tenta une autre approche, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de celle ci et lui murmura... tu veux un bisous d'excuse ?

\- Non dit elle sans se dégager de son étreinte ce qui était un bon début.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Que tu me supplie pour que je te pardonne demanda t'elle.

\- Tu es vexée parce que je t'ai piégé et tu cherches un moyen pour retrouver le pouvoir.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas pardonnée.

\- Lexa tu peux me pardonner ... s'il te plaît ?

\- Je sais pas fit elle mine de réfléchir.

\- Bon embrassez vous qu'on en parle plus, et allons brûler les calories de cet excès de guimauve pressa Raven.

Sous les regards des jeunes femmes qui les attendaient, Lexa contorsionna son cou et Clarke vient saisir ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Elles se décalèrent ensuite, instaurant une distance de sécurité entre elles, la gêne prenant le pas.

\- On n'est pas sensé s'échauffer ? Dit la jeune femme alors que tout le monde était encore immobile.

\- Bien dit Lexa ! Allez on y'a va reprit Aria en poussant tout le monde vers le terrain pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, soit gagner ce tournoi.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*

Ça y est la journée était enfin terminée pensèrent tous les joueurs en même temps alors qu'ils se couchaient dans l'herbe, épuisés.

\- On a gagné s'éleva la voix de Raven après plusieurs minutes de silence où ils profitaient de la fraîcheur du sol de cet soirée de début Octobre.

\- On forme une bonne équipe acquiesça Anya.

Une sonnerie de téléphone perturba le calme ambiant dans lequel ils s'étaient replongés.

\- Excusez moi dit Clarke en s'éloignant pour répondre.

\- Bonsoir Maman...Que se passe t'il ? Demanda la jeune actrice.

L'inquiétude transparaissait dans son ton, interpellant les autres qui se redressèrent pour l'observer, un mauvais pressentiment les habitant.

\- Cette chute est grave à quelle point ?... oui je comprends, il rejette la moelle osseuse du donneur c'est ça ? ... comment il va ?...Tu lui as dit ?... j'arrive tout de suite, je serais là bientôt promit t'elle en raccrochant.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres qui l'observait, leur tristesse quand à la nouvelle visible sur leur visage, elle fut touchée de voir qu'elle n'était plus seule à vivre tout ça, qu'elle avait trouvé en ses personnes, un groupe soudé et aimant.

\- Je... je vais devoir y aller dit elle en tentant un sourire pour les rassurer.

\- Clarke attends se leva précipitamment Lexa, tu ne vas pas y aller seule dans ton état.

\- Ça va, je vais bien réussit elle a sortir, bien que personne n'était dupe et savait que la jeune femme mentait.

\- J'y vais, je ne travaille pas demain se proposa alors Harper bien que son ton annonçait plutôt qu'elle s'imposait, que la jeune actrice le veuille ou non.

\- Merci, prends bien soin d'elle implora presque Lexa, voulant s'assurer que la jeune femme serrait bien entourée.

\- Lexa, ne t'inquiète pas... je te donne des nouvelles dit elle en caressant la joue de la présidente avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers les parkings privés de la Maison Blanche.

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Non rien en 12 heures, pas un message, pas un appel. J'ai beau tenté de joindre Harper elle ne répond pas non plus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Anya dit elle en enchaînant les allers retour dans son bureau.

Si elle n'était pas rongée par l'inquiétude elle aussi, Anya aurait pu se moquer de son amie qui allait bientôt créer une tranchée en plein milieu du bureau ovale à force de refaire toujours le même chemin inlassablement depuis maintenant une heure.

\- Et si on envoyait la police ou les services secrets proposa Lexa, sérieuse.

\- Et si on attendait patiemment ? Propose à son tour Anya, plus raisonnable. Tu veux pas discuter un peu pour penser à autre chose.

\- Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'un gros truc pour arriver à oublié Clarke, Aden et l'hôpital.

\- Je crois que Mendell est mon père lâcha alors Anya, qui n'y avait pas repensé malgré le choc que lui avait fait la nouvelle, trop concentrée sur le match puis Clarke pour y revenir.

\- Un truc comme ça approuva Lexa qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'Anya n'avait pas dit cette phrase au hasard, à titre d'exemple.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être sérieuse grimaça Anya.

Cette fois, Lexa arrêta ces incessants allers retours, se retourna vers son amie pour être sûr que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était vrai. Face au manque de réaction de Lexa, elle poursuivit ces explications en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait vu sur ce dossier, ce nom, ce nom qui signifiait malheureusement le pire.

\- Je crois que ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est l'appeler pour avoir des explications et au fond je pense que je garde le mince espoir qu'elle me dise que ce n'est pas lui, qu'un tel monstre ne peut pas être mon père.

En sentant que son amie avait besoin de son soutien et de sa présence, elle se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui signifiant qu'elle était là et qu'elle serait toujours là. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle-même était sans voix à l'entente de la nouvelle alors au lieu de dire des paroles vides de sens, elle préféra le silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retira en essuyant la joue de la fausse blonde où quelques larmes lui avait échappé.

\- Merci Lex'.

\- On va surmonter ça Anya dit elle dans un sourire rassurant en pressant leurs mains jointes.

Un coup contre la porte les sépara, elles attendirent l'ouverture de la porte suite à l'accord de Lexa, se demandant qui souhaitait les voir à cette heure là, qui Gaïa avait autorisé à entrer alors qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

\- Mlle Griffin souhaiterait vous parler.

\- Je vais y aller dit Anya à Lexa pour les laisser seules.

\- Elle a demandé à vous voir toutes les deux.

\- ...Bien sûr, tu peux la laisser entrer s'impatienta Lexa, ne pouvant empêcher son inquiétude d'augmenter, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitant.

\- Merci Gaïa dit la blonde une fois que la jeune femme s'était décalée pour la laisser entrer.

Elle resta à proximité de la porte, ne relevant pas le regard pour croiser celui d'une de ceux deux interlocutrices.

\- Aden va bien... ma mère a réussi à contrôler sa chute de globules rouges pour l'instant.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Lexa.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle a finit dit Anya en observant attentivement la jeune femme triturer nerveusement une enveloppe dans sa main, la pliant et la dépliant sans arrêt.

Elle pouvait également voir que sa nuit avait été courte vu les cernes qui résidaient sous ses yeux. Ses yeux rougis, témoignage de pleurs et de récent chagrin, elle semblait toujours assez triste malgré la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Elle l'a vit prendre sa respiration et relever le regard pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le fixant sur une Lexa qui ne disait mot, attendant sa sentence silencieuse et impuissante. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, ne semblant supporter ce qu'elle voyait au fond des yeux de la brune et qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. De prendre la décision qui s'imposait, la décision la plus réfléchie.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible, ...contenu de l'originalité du ... travail et du contrat mais je démissionne.

Elle releva le regard uniquement une fois que son dernier mot fut prononcé, une fois que la bombe était lâchée. Elle tendit la lettre à Lexa qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour la récupérer, complètement sous le choc.

Voyant que chacune des deux jeunes femmes ne réagissaient pas pour débloquer la situation, Anya se rapprocha pour la saisir.

\- Clarke... prononça t'elle doucement pour attirer son regard et ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa. Son regard était peureux, la suppliant de la laisser sans plus de cérémonie car elle souffrait bien plus de rester là, de se sentir obligée de faire ça.

\- Je peux y aller dit elle et avant même qu'elle puisse répondre quoique ce soit et l'en empêcher, elle avait quitté la pièce précipitamment, les laissant toutes les deux abasourdies.

Anya se dépêcha de déchirer l'enveloppe pour découvrir son contenu, obtenir, elle l'espérait, un semblant d'explication. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant simplement quelques mots écrits difficilement par des mains tremblantes ainsi que quelques larmes ayant fait disparaître l'encre à certains endroits. Elle réussit tout de même à en déchiffrer le contenu.

 _Je suis désolée, je te souhaite le meilleur_

 _Clarke_

*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*11*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors que vient il de se passer ?

Prochain chapitre : Course poursuite, révélations, sauver Aden.

Bonne deux semaines !


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey !

Ravie de vous retrouver enfin, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais la relecture a été plus longue que prévue, pour retravailler certains passages, j'ai préféré le poster aujourd'hui.

J'ai adoré vos commentaires, le fait que vous accusiez presque tous Finn m'a beaucoup amusé. Reste à voir si il est vraiment le responsable.

Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

Chapitre 12 :

Elle était partie, comme ça, sans lui adresser un dernier regard. Fuyant sans explication, quelques mots sur une lettre qui ne leur apportait rien et qui ne comblait pas le trou béant se créant dans la poitrine de Lexa. Elle sentait ses mains tremblées légèrement mais aucune larme ne passait la frontière de ses cils, l'incompréhension dominant la tristesse.

\- Lexa... Lexa... tenta doucement Anya en se rapprochant d'elle, hey Lexa ! Dit elle la secouant par les épaules pour la sortir de se léthargie, son manque de réaction l'inquiétant.

\- Elle est partie... laissa elle échappa comme un écho à ses pensés.

\- Va la retrouver !

\- Pour qu'elle fuit à nouveau dit elle, la colère prenant maintenant le pas sur le reste.

\- C'est un mécanisme de défense Lexa, tout sa vie tout le monde l'a abandonné au pire moment, dès que cela devenait difficile volontairement ou involontairement, elle perdait tout. Sa mère trahissant leur famille alors que Clarke avait besoin de cette union avec l'arrivée de son enfant, son père décédant malheureusement dans un crash d'avion alors que son soutien était nécessaire pour Clarke et enfin Finn lui retirant la garde de son fils alors que c'était la seule personne qui lui aurait permit de remonter la pente.

La présidente ne réagissait toujours pas, cloîtrée dans son mutisme, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles.

\- Mon dieu, tu es crédule !

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Réagit elle enfin.

\- Quoi tu nies, tu nies que quand on en vient à Clarke tu ne perds pas toute rationalité, elle peut te faire croire n'importe quoi. Regarde à cet instant elle vient de te faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toi alors que tu es la seule personne susceptible de la sauver d'elle même.

\- Je...débuta la jeune femme sans savoir réellement quoi dire.

\- Lexa, vas y avant que je choisisse autre chose que des mots pour te réveiller menaça Anya, espérant la faire réagir.

\- Merci Anya répondit elle, semblant retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, elle saisit sa veste qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Cette femme finira par avoir sa peau dit elle en la voyant s'éloigner dans les couloirs, faisant fit du monde extérieur, se concentrant uniquement sur son objectif, retrouver Clarke.

Étrangement cette constatation la fit sourire, rencontrant pour la premier fois cette facette de son amie. Une facette qu'on lui avait narré de nombreuses fois mais qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté, ne l'ayant jamais vu amoureuse comme elle semblait le devenir aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez pour la suivre, elle est partie pour retourner toutes les rues de Washington dit elle aux deux gardes du corps en poste devant le bureau.

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, son regard vagabondant partout, à la recherche d'une tête blonde et de magnifiques yeux azurs.

\- Lexa stop, arrêtes de courir ! Entendait elle Lincoln lui crier à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle accéléra même le pas, ne pouvant se permettre de gaspiller une minute et d'entendre les réprimandes incessantes de tout son staff de sécurité. Elle voyait même déjà le savon avec lequel Titus allait l'accueillir ce soir. Il y avait de quoi après tout, la présidente des États Unis courant sans protection dans les rues de Washington. Mais peu lui importait ce qui allait lui arriver, la seule personne qui était importante à cet instant c'était Clarke, elle devait la retrouver, lui parler, la ramener auprès d'elle.

\- Lexa, arrêtes toi maintenant ! Dit Lincoln en la sortant de ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme l'avait rattrapé et l'avait même dépassé, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

\- Lincoln ne te met pas sur mon passage menaça Lexa en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper peut être ? Demanda t'il incrédule.

\- Ne me tente pas lui répondit elle tout à fait sérieuse ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire perdre son sourire.

\- Okay, calme toi d'accord, on va se poser deux minutes et réfléchir à nos options, tu cours sans but depuis tout à l'heure dit il tout en reprenant sa respiration.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, on devrait plutôt se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain dit elle tout en examinant la foule du regard.

\- Et te laisser seule, tu as complètement perdu la tête s'exclama t'il encore plus excédé par l'irresponsabilité dont fessait preuve son amie.

\- Réfléchit autant que tu voudras, moi je préfère agir ! Reprit elle en s'avanacant dangereusement vers lui.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas passer, ta sécurité est bien plus importante que tout le reste ! Répliqua le jeune homme tout en écartant les bras, montrant à cet instant sa détermination.

\- Pas plus importante que Clarke ! Répondit elle sans même réfléchir, piquer au vif par ces propos, elle savait qu'elle réagissait de manière disproportionnée et irrationnelle mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, son cœur avait prit le contrôle de tout son être et l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Je vais continuer mes recherches et tu vas me laisser passé poursuivit elle.

\- Lexa ! Cette fois ce n'était plus Lincoln mais une autre personne qui allait s'efforcer à nouveau de la raisonner.

\- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas Anya, tu m'as dit de foncer, d'aller la chercher, c'est ce que je fais dit elle en se rapprochant du téléphone que tenait Octavia, qui avait sûrement composé le numéro de la fausse blonde sachant que c'était la seule qui pouvait encore la raisonner.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de courir comme une perdue dans les rues de Washington, je pensais que tu avais un plan.

\- J'ai un plan ! Dit elle tout en regardant furieusement le combiné.

\- Ah oui ! Me faire tirer dessus pour me retrouver à l'hôpital et là peut être que Clarke daignera me rendre visite se moqua Anya, bien que son ton montrait sa désapprobation.

\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! Dit elle en s'éloignant du combiné et s'apprêtant à repartir.

\- Elle est au Franklin Delano Roosevelt Memorial.

\- Anya ! grogna Lincoln.

\- Là au moins vous courrez dans une direction, et Lincoln surtout ne la lâche pas !

\- Facile à dire repondit il avant qu'Octavia raccroche pour partir à la poursuite de la présidente.

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

Par chance, leur course effrénée les avait mené à proximité du parc ce qui leur permit d'atteindre leur destination rapidement. L'heure matinal leur permettait de ne pas être freiné par le flot constant de personnes des heures plus avancés. Ils avaient tout de même attiré les regards durant tout le trajet, chacun était plus que surpris de voir la présidente courir à perdre haleine, habillée qui plus est dans son tailleur impeccable.

Ils étaient arrivé au niveau du parc mais la zone à chercher était encore assez vaste, la jeune femme pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Deux chemins s'offraient à eux, bien sûr comme l'avait souligné plus tôt Lincoln il n'était pas question de se séparer.

\- Elle est là bas ton amoureuse dit alors un petit garçon en s'approchant d'elle, montrant de son doigt une direction.

Lexa fut surprise que cette phrase sonne si bien à ses oreilles mais ne voulut pas y penser davantage à l'instant, sa priorité étant toujours de retrouver Clarke.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Lui demanda t'elle en le prenant sans ses bras pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement.

\- Oui dit il en bougeant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Et elle est où ta maman ? dit elle en ne voyant personne autour de lui.

\- Mathieu ! Mathieu ! Entendit elle crier dans son dos, excusez moi vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ? dit une jeune femme en s'adressant à Octavia de l'autre côté du groupe.

\- Alors Mathieu, c'est pas bien de faire peur à sa maman comme ça dit elle en se rapprochant de la source de la voix.

\- Je voulais t'aider à retrouver ton amoureuse dit il en commençant à bouder, triste de se faire réprimander pour sa bonne action.

\- Quel futur preux chevalier ! dit elle en rigolant. Allez file ! dit elle en le reposant au sol.

\- Merci madame la présidente dit alors avec beaucoup de respect la jeune femme en récupérant son fils.

La jeune maman sourit en entendant son fils lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Elle est au Japanese Pagoda la renseigna t'elle à la demande de son fils.

Elle les remercia tous les deux avant de repartir en direction de l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué, heureuse de se rapprocher de Clarke.

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

Elle regardait la vue que lui offrait son point d'observation, le Thomas Jefferson Memorial à sa droite et le Washington monument plus loin à sa gauche au delà du Tidal Bassin. On pouvait même imaginer plus loin la Maison Blanche, où se trouvait certainement Lexa, en colère contre elle pour être partie sans laisser d'explications. La jeune actrice ne savait plus si elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle avait été sûre d'elle cette nuit et ce matin mais toutes ses résolutions avaient été quasiment anéanti face à la jeune femme. Clarke ne savait même plus si elle avait fait ça par peur ou pour le bien de tous comme elle aimait à ce le dire durant la nuit alors qu'elle veillait son fils. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas faire subir à la jeune femme tous ces problèmes et ces insécurités qui avaient augmentés de façon exponentielle durant la soirée et qui ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant longtemps. Elle avait tout un pays à diriger et a protéger, elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de s'occuper d'une jeune femme si brisée.

Une soudaine agitation aux alentours la sortit des ses pensées, elle se tourna pour en déterminer la source et fut surprise de voir Octavia se poster à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

\- On cadrille la zone, chacun a son poste entendit elle alors la voix grave de Lincoln plus loin.

Un fin sourire triste apparu sur son visage, il semblerait que Lexa ne se contenterait pas de ses quelques mots et qu'elle était venue chercher de plus amples explications.

\- On peut parler ? Dit alors celle ci en s'avançant vers elle, hésitante comme si elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

Clarke aurait aimé refuser car elle savait que si elle donnait son feu vert pour discuter, ses résolutions allaient sûrement être ébranlées mais elle devait à Lexa des explications, la jeune femme méritait de connaître ses raisons.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit elle avec un sourire timide, semblant rassurée la présidente.

\- On marche un peu demanda Lexa en désignant le chemin bordant le Tidal Bassin. Maintenant qu'elle avait Clarke en face d'elle, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire ou quoi faire et elle avait besoin de temps pour rassembler un semblant de discours.

\- Oui, avec plaisir dit Clarke en rejoignant la présidente sur le chemin. La jeune femme semblait vraiment très nerveuse, une première pour elle qui la voyait toujours maîtriser ces émotions.

Lincoln arriva à la seconde où elles commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- Vous n'allez pas partir en courant rassures moi demanda il alors que les autres se plaçait de sorte à encercler la présidente tout en conservant une certaine distance pour respecter l'intimité de celle ci.

\- On va seulement marcher, j'espère que tu vas arriver à garder le rythme cette fois se moqua gentiment Lexa en évitant le regard inquisiteur que Clarke posait sur elle.

\- Très amusant Lexa dit il alors qu'il s'éloignait pour retourner à son poste.

\- De quoi parlait Lincoln, pourquoi on partirait en courant ? Demanda Clarke curieuse.

\- Pour rien repondit bien trop rapidement la présidente en rougissant très légèrement.

Clarke préféra ne pas insister, ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elles marchèrent quelque instant dans le silence, un silence qui n'était pas lourd ou tendu malgré la situation. Chacune profitait de la présence de l'autre, c'était peut être leur dernier instant ensemble. La foule se densifia quelque peu quand les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent du centre du parc. Clarke se rapprocha alors de la présidente et saisit sa main, entrelaçant leur doigt. Elle avait peut être démissionné officieusement mais officiellement elles étaient toujours en couple. La jeune actrice ne voulait pas que la présidente est plus de problèmes qu'elle devait déjà sûrement rencontrer à cause de sa démission soudaine. Elle l'entendit soupirer au contact de sa peau, ignorant si c'était du soulagement ou de l'enervement. Elle pressa sa main en évitant son regard, peut être était ce du soulagement pensa Clarke. Elle sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant souffler, semblant rassembler son courage pour parler.

\- J'aimerais savoir quoi dire à cet instant mais j'ai beau chercher, inventer de belles tournures de phrases, je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi demander. Je ne sais même pas si je veux connaître tes raisons.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi Lexa, ça n'a jamais rien eu avoir avec toi répéta elle en fixant un point au loin.

\- Alors pourquoi fuir, pourquoi arrêter ?

\- J'ai fuit car j'ai eu peur, peur de changer d'avis en restant plus longtemps.

\- Et ça aurait été si mal que ça ? Demanda alors Lexa, échouant à cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa... souffla Clarke, en détournant le regard, elle sentait que ses défenses s'amenuisaient face aux souffrances de la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle soit malheureuse et le fait qu'elle soit la responsable de cette douleur la fit se sentir coupable.

À son tour, elle prit une forte respiration, se donnant du courage, ses prochaines paroles allaient être déterminantes et causerait sûrement la fin de leur relation, peu importe ce qu'elles étaient ou ce qu'elles auraient pu être.

\- Je... je suis brisée, la mort de mon père, la trahison de Finn et de ma mère, la perte de mon fils m'ont anéanti. Pendant longtemps je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi même, survivant chaque jour, attendant simplement chaque semaine les heures où j'aurais la chance de voir ma dernière et unique raison de vivre. Ces derniers temps je commençais à m'ouvrir à nouveau, bien que beaucoup restait encore à faire. Mais la maladie de mon fils m'a replongé dans cette spirale,...j'étais à nouveau au bord de ce précipice. Quand Raven m'a parlé de ce casting, j'ai saisit ma chance. Je devais penser à autre chose, ...oublier l'horreur qu'était ma vie et me plonger dans un autre rôle, un personnage moins brisée,... peut être même heureux. Et tu es arrivée, me proposant un rôle, le rôle d'être ta compagne, celle qui devait te soutenir et être forte. Tu m'as éloigné de ce précipice sans le savoir. Malheureusement ce précipice semble s'agrandir et se rapprocher et je vais tomber, je le sens et je le sais... Mais tu ne tomberas pas avec moi termina t'elle difficilement en fixant son regard déterminé dans celui de Lexa.

\- Clarke, tu n'es pas seule, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

\- Tu ne subiras pas mes appréhensions, mes peurs et mes démons, ce que je m'apprête à faire va me faire souffrir et je te ferais pas souffrir dans le processus.

\- Et mes envies Clarke tu y as pensé, je veux t'aider, je veux être présente pour toi supplia presque Lexa alors qu'elle voyait Clarke lui échapper.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Lexa ! Commença à s'énerver Clarke alors qu'elle voyait la jeune femme lutter, elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de la tâche. Elle ne savait pas à quel point les prochains mois allait être difficile pour elle.

\- Alors explique moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu ne dis pas ? La voix de Lexa se répandit à travers le silence présent dans le parc depuis leur arrivée.

Les passants examinèrent le couple avec un regard inquisiteur et inquiet, se demandant quel est le sujet de la dispute et craignant que la jeune femme qui rendait heureuse leur présidente dernièrement disparaisse.

Clarke se força à sourire en voyant tous les regards tournés vers elles, elles devaient encore faire bonne figure et pour cela il n'était pas question qu'elles continuent cette discussion ici. Elle repéra un banc au loin et invita Lexa à la suivre à l'abri des regards.

Une fois toutes les deux assises, a l'opposé l'une de l'autre sur le banc, Clarke prit la parole à nouveau.

\- Tout a commencé le jour où...

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

 _Abby se trouvait en retrait, examinant les résultats sanguins du petit Aden alors que ses deux parents étaient de chaque côté de son lit, écoutant ce que leur enfant avait fait durant la journée._

 _\- ... m'a lu une histoire alors que j'étais dans le tuyau parce que mamie voulait des photos de ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de mon corps. Puis on a été dehors avant manger avec le garçon à côté de ma chambre. Tout à l'heure mamie m'a redonné des forces avec les tubes dans mon bras termina de narrer Aden avec ces mots d'enfant. Des mots qui minimisaient son quotidien horrible mais qui ne minimisaient en rien la douleur de ses parents, qui l'observaient amoureusement, impuissants._

 _\- Aden, je dois parler à papa et maman un petit peu, j'allume la télé en attendant._

 _Le garçon acquiesça et les trois adultes quittèrent la pièce en direction du bureau de la doctoresse. Un chemin qu'il avait mémorisé ces deux dernières semaines tant les rendez vous étaient nombreux._

 _\- Que ce passe t'il ? Le cancer progresse ? Demanda immédiatement Finn à peine installé sur sa chaise._

 _\- Ce n'est pas son cancer qui m'inquiète aujourd'hui mais plutôt ces résultats de prise de sang dit elle en les plaçant devant sa fille et son ex compagnon._

 _\- Le taux de globules rouges dit alors sa fille en soufflant, ces années de médecine lui servant finalement._

 _\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda alors Finn perdu._

 _\- Il fait une anémie aplastique, sa moelle osseuse ne produit plus de globules rouges. La leucémie est en train de la détruire à petit feu par endroit, ces cellules sanguines se détériorent également repondit Clarke en regardant sa mère qui confirmait ses dires._

 _\- C'est exact, pour le moment il n'y a pas de danger, le niveau n'est pas encore critique mais d'ici un ou deux mois il aura certainement des difficultés à respirer correctement, ses globules n'étant plus là pour transporter l'oxygène jusqu'à ses poumons._

 _\- Que peut on faire ? Demanda alors Finn vaquant son regard de Clarke à sa mère, attendant des solutions._

 _\- Un don de moelle osseuse une fois la chimiothérapie terminée._

 _\- As tu reçu nos résultats ? Demanda alors Clarke, espérant une bonne nouvelle._

 _\- Comme je le craignais, vous n'êtes pas compatible pour le don, il ferait un rejet... quand elle vit le visage de sa fille se décomposer elle ajouta, il y'a d'autres solutions, la banque des donneurs est très vaste et on trouvera sûrement quelqu'un de compatible._

 _\- Mais la compatibilité ne sera jamais égale à 100 %, les chances de rejet sont encore très élevées contra Clarke qui ne voyait pas cette méthode comme une solution infaillible._

 _\- Tu sais qui a la meilleure compatibilité dans une famille ? demanda alors sa mère._

 _\- Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir dit Clarke en observant sa mère perplexe. Aden n'a pas de frères ou sœurs, je pense que je serais au courant si c'était le cas ironisa Clarke, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que sa mère avait en tête._

 _\- C'est une solution très controversée mais c'est la seule qui pourra sauver Aden sur le long terme dit alors Abby en observant sa fille, attendant inquiète que celle ci comprenne._

 _\- Quelle solu... commença la jeune actrice mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en ayant une petit idée de ce que sa mère envisageait, une idée qui était loin de la ravir, au contraire._

 _En voyant le visage de son ex-compagne changer au fur et à mesure que la réalisation s'insinuait en elle, son inquiétude augmenta rapidement. Il regarda alors nerveusement la mère de celle ci, attendant l'explication qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver._

 _\- On utilise aujourd'hui des cellules issues du sang de cordon ombilical commença Abby avant d'être interrompu._

 _\- Vous voulez utiliser un bébé demanda Finn, choqué par la nouvelle._

 _\- Pas n'importe quel bébé commença à nouveau le docteur avant d'être coupée, cette fois par sa fille._

 _\- Le nôtre dit elle alors que ses mains tremblaient nerveusement, posées sur son pantalon._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, à l'aide de la fécondation in vitro et du diagnostic génétique commença Abby en regardant inquiète, sa fille se crisper de plus en plus sur sa chaise, on peut choisir l'embryon dont le système immunitaire est identique à celui d'Aden. À la naissance de l'enfant, on prélève des cellules sanguines issues de son cordon ombilical qu'on injecte ensuite dans le sang du petit malade, lesquelles vont peu à peu combler le déficit en globules rouges tout en assurant la production de globules sur le long terme. La greffe a alors de grandes chances de réussir, les deux enfants ayant le même système immunitaire, le corps du receveur ne les rejètera pas._

 _Elle observa alors le visage de ses deux interlocuteurs, Finn semblait peu à peu digérer toutes ces informations et un sourire apparaissait sur le coin de ses lèvres à l'annonce de cette solution miraculeuse. Clarke quant à elle avait l'air beaucoup plus terrifiée et nerveuse, ne semblant pas se réjouir de la nouvelle._

 _\- Aden va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dit alors Finn pour briser le silence pesant, donnant implicitement son accord._

 _\- Qu'en penses tu Clarke ? Demanda Abby voulant faire sortir sa fille de son mutisme._

 _\- Je... commença t'elle sans pourvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge._

 _\- Tu hésites ? Demanda Finn en la fixant à son tour, un reproche dans la voix. C'est la seule chance de sauver Aden et toi tu hésites ?_

 _\- C'est facile pour toi Finn, je doute que c'est toi qui va porter cet enfant pendant 9 mois. Et tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur, le premier bébé que j'ai mis au monde m'a été arraché donc l'idée d'être une mère m'effraie._

 _\- Tu es la mère d'Aden !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au tribunal, d'après tes mots, j'en étais incapable, je n'avais pas les capacités d'élever mon fils dans de bonnes conditions. Et aujourd'hui, je ressemble plus à la tata cool qui l'a un week end sur deux avec qui il va au parc et mange une glace. Je n'ai jamais été une mère pour lui. Mais je l'aime plus que tout et je suis prête à affronter mes démons pour lui puis dit elle en se tournant vers sa mère. Si le don de moelle osseuse est un échec, je serais prête à tomber enceinte._

 _\- Je vais fixer des rendez vous pour chacun d'entre vous pour effectuer des prélèvements ainsi que les manipulations nécessaires pour l'embryon. Si le don ne marche pas, on pourra alors lancer la procédure immédiatement._

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

\- Tu es enceinte ? Demanda Lexa alors que la jeune femme venait de lui narrer le rendez vous qu'elle avait eu avec Finn et sa mère.

\- Non pas encore, le rendez vous est fixé cet après midi.

\- Je...pourrais t'accompagner ? Demanda alors Lexa timidement.

\- Lexa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je resterais dans la salle d'attente et je me ferais petite, je veux juste que tu ne sois pas seule argumenta Lexa bien décidée à ne pas lâcher.

\- Tu es la présidente Lexa, tu as tout un pays à diriger et tous ces habitants à protéger. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper de moi.

\- Accorde moi au moins une période d'essai ! Demanda Lexa en faisant une moue.

\- Lexa ! dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Retire moi cette moue de ton visage !

\- Pas tant que tu n'aura pas craqué !

\- Qui te dit que je vais craquer ? Dit elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu ne peux pas me résister repondit elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Que va t'on dire aux médias quand ils vont apprendre que je suis enceinte ? Demanda elle, espérant montrer à quel point la situation était compliquée et que le mieux serait d'arrêter.

\- Que tu l'as fait pour sauver ton fils repondit du tac au tac la jeune femme.

\- Beaucoup de personnes pensent que cette pratique n'est pas éthique, ça risque de te mettre dans une mauvaise position.

\- Je trouve que c'est un peu facile d'évoquer les polémiques éthiques quand on n'est pas confronté au problème. C'est ton fils, il est tout à fait normal que tu fasses tout pour le sauver. Tu as même beaucoup de courage et je suis prête à le défendre devant n'importe qui.

\- Que fais tu quand je te dis que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour cet enfant ? Demanda Clarke, ses insécurités transparessant dans son temps.

\- Tu seras à la hauteur Clarke, tu es déjà la maman d'un petit garçon fantastique...Lexa poursuivit, empêchant Clarke de l'interrompre.. je sais ce que tu vas dire, tu n'étais pas présente, il passait énormément de temps avec Finn et tu ne l'as jamais vraiment élevé. Je ne peux pas le contredire car c'est vrai mais le peu de temps que tu as passé avec lui l'a marqué. Il t'aime tellement et tu sais comment je le sais, quand la jeune femme répondit par la négation elle poursuivit, le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il m'a confié son rêve le plus cher. Un petit garçon de son âge répondrait un tour en voiture de course, avoir des super pouvoirs, avoir un chien... Lui il rêve tout simplement que sa maman soit heureuse. Tu es la maman d'Aden et tu seras une mère extraordinaire pour ce deuxième enfant Clarke et tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Quand Lexa termina sa dernière phrase, elle sentit les bras de Clarke entourer sa taille et son visage trouver sa place dans le creux de son cou. Elles s'étaient déjà rapprochées petit à petit au cours des confidences de la jeune femme mais à cet instant elles étaient collées l'une contre l'autre, ne faisant presque plus qu'un. Elle sentit quelques larmes tracer leur chemin le long de son cou, leur fraîcheur la faisant frissonner. Elle sera Clarke contre elle, se décalant légèrement pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Merci Lexa, merci pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait et tout ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. J'espère un jour pourvoir en faire autant pour toi dit elle en embrassant sa joue avant de retrouver sa place sur l'épaule de la jeune dirigeante, manquant le rougissement qui apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme à ce simple contact

\- Tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte mais tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé le sourire, je m'ouvre plus face à mon peuple et aux médias. Tu m'apportes beaucoup, autant voir plus que je te donne en retour dit Lexa, un sourire resplendissant illuminant son visage en voyant que Clarke ne fuirait plus et lui permettait de rester à ses côtés.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles se sentaient bien, à leur place, protégées du monde extérieur. Alors que Lexa commençait à voir clair à travers toutes ces sensations, se rendait compte qu'elle développait des sentiments pour la jeune actrice. Celle ci était plus perdue, comme voyageant en eaux troubles, ses sentiments étaient bien présents mais un voile les cachait à la vue de la jeune femme. Peut être qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas prête, que son cœur devait d'abord se reconstruire avant de battre à nouveau pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais quand j'étais enceinte d'Aden, j'avais des nausées à longueur de journée, comment on va gérer cela ? Dit elle cette fois plus décontractée, laissant échappant un léger rire en se rappelant des situations gênantes qu'elle avait vécue à cette époque.

\- Mon bureau à la Maison Blanche est équipé de toilettes privées et en visite, on emmènera des toilettes portables.

\- Très glamour se moqua gentiment Clarke.

Elles retombèrent dans ce même silence apaisant, à chaque nouvelle remarque de Clarke sur sa grossesse, elle répondait toujours en essayant d'apaiser au mieux ses craintes.

\- Comment arrives tu à avoir toujours les bonnes réponses ?

\- Je ne sais pas Clarke mais tant que mes réponses te rassurons, je répondrais à tout ce que tu veux dit elle en embrassant à nouveau sa tempe, agrandissant le sourire de Clarke.

Alors qu'elle pensait devoir répondre à nouveau à une question portant sur la grossesse de la jeune femme, elle fut plus que surprise en entendant sa nouvelle demande.

\- Et si un jour tu tombes amoureuse Lexa ?

Elle aurait aimer répondre qu'elle tombait déjà amoureuse d'elle et qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas alors qu'elle essayait encore de comprendre tous ces nouveaux sentiments et ce que cela changeait pour elle. Pas tant que Clarke n'irait pas mieux.

\- Si un jour l'une de nous deux rencontre la bonne personne, on arrête cette mascarade. Mais avant on doit avoir l'approbation de l'autre, je ne laisserais pas ma merveilleuse fausse compagne à n'importe qui termina Lexa pour apaiser le tumulte qui s'était réveillé dans son cœur à la perspective de perdre Clarke.

Elle tira un magnifique rire de la jeune actrice, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sincèrement heureuse depuis qu'elle avait appris sa future grossesse et elle fut plus que fière d'être la personne qui avait réussi à l'apaiser.

\- Est ce que je peux inviter ma merveilleuse fausse compagne à déjeuner ?

\- Oui, tu as le droit mais je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord.

\- C'est dommage je pensais l'amener au Fiola, elle avait adoré la dernier fois.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments dit elle en se levant rapidement et lui tendant sa main.

Elles partirent main dans la main, dans une ambiance légère. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne pensaient il y'a tout juste une heure que cela se finirait aussi bien, elles ne se plaindraient en aucun cas de la tournure des événements. Elles étaient à nouveau ensemble et la était le principal.

*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*12*

Alors surpris ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Prochain chapitre : fécondation in vitro à l'hopital, les sentiments de Lexa, discussion Titus/Lexa, Ranya et pleins d'autres choses.

Réponse aux guests :

Guest nov 5: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que l'attente a été récompensé. Je suppose que tu préfères cette fin de chapitre à la précédente, le clexa à nouveau ensemble, que demander de mieux.

Clexa60 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu tout autant et que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite des aventures du Clexa.

Jenn : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ravie de voir que ma fiction te plaît, j'espère que cela a été également le cas pour cette suite.

Guest nov 7 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine. La blague n'était pas prévue au programme mais je suis ravie de voir qu'elle t'a plu. Pas de coup de théâtre cette semaine malheureusement, attendons les prochains chapitres.

Lialili : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente d'arriver à surprendre, c'est pour moi le principal, que vous ne vous attendiez pas à la suite. Plus de Ranya dans les prochains chapitres et je défend l'opinion de Raven donc je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. La blague n'était pas prévue au programme mais je suis ravie de voir qu'elle t'a plu. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre, reste à savoir si la réponse t'a plu. Je ne promet rien pour les ascenseurs émotionnels dans les futurs chapitres.

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Bonne deux semaines à tous !


	13. Chapitre 13

Hey Guys !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 13 !

Je crois que que je vais finir par dire que je poste le dimanche, je me retrouve toujours débordée le samedi et impossible de trouver le temps pour mettre le chapitre.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes et me motive pour écrire.

Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

Chapitre 13 :

\- Est ce que je peux inviter ma merveilleuse fausse compagne à déjeuner ?

\- Oui, tu as le droit mais je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord.

\- C'est dommage je pensais l'amener au Fiola, elle avait adoré la dernier fois.

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments dit elle en se levant rapidement et lui tendant sa main.

Elles partirent main dans la main, dans une ambiance légère. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne pensaient il y'a tout juste une heure que cela se finirait aussi bien, elles ne se plaindraient en aucun cas de la tournure des événements. Elles étaient à nouveau ensemble et la était le principal.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

\- 2 fois en 3 semaines, je vais finir par croire que tu deviens à nouveau accro à ma cuisine.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être dit elle en accueillant Gustus à leur table avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous être toujours là, vous avez bien du courage pour supporter Lexa dit il en saluant Clarke à son tour.

\- Ta femme a tenu 10 ans, tout est possible on dirait repondit celle ci moqueuse.

\- Elle doit rester pour la cuisine, manger tous les soirs avec le meilleur chef italien de Washington aide dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Reste à savoir pourquoi reste Clarke dit il en se tournant vers la jeune actrice.

\- Je cherche encore dit elle, s'en suivit un rire qu'elle partagea avec Gustus sous le regard noir de la principale concernée.

\- Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi dit elle en affichant une mine contrariée.

\- Pas pour la Lexa boudeuse en tout cas dit il en s'éloignant pour aller saluer d'autres clients.

\- Lexa ! quand la jeune femme ne releva pas le regard à son appel, elle tenta une nouvelle approche. J'aurais bien voulu citer toutes tes qualités à Gustus mais on en aurait eu pour le repas entier.

\- Rattrape toi comme tu peux dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour se défendre, le portable de Lexa sonna. La jeune femme le saisit et le porta à son oreille.

« - Lexa, ça va ? Tu as répondu à aucun de mes messages commença Anya » « - Tu as retrouvé Clarke ? Elle va bien ? Poursuivit Raven, une inquiétude sincère tintant sa voix. »

« - Oui ça va, on déjeune au Fiola »

« - Quoi ? S'époumona Raven » « - Vous déjeunez tranquillement au restaurant, c'est une blague, on peut s'inquiéter ! »

« - Désolée j'aurais du te prévenir, vous prévenir plutôt. »

\- Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? demanda Lexa alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte et met en haut parleur !

\- Lexa ! Tu es toujours là ? Appela Anya.

\- Oui je viens de mettre en au parleur donc arrête de te plaindre de Clarke car elle peut l'entendre maintenant ce qui eu pour réponse un nouveau petit coup.

\- Clarke, ça va ? Demanda alors Raven.

\- Oui ça va,... c'est une assez longue histoire... mais tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital quand tu regardais Harper et Aden interagir.

\- ... Oui répondit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- C'est pour bientôt dit alors Clarke pour abréger la confusion de Raven.

Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent des cris de joies ainsi que des protestations de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Pas la peine de devenir toute sentimentale Reyes se plaignit Anya après quelques secondes.

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent perplexe, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Même ta mauvaise humeur ne peut pas entacher mon bonheur !

\- Que vient il de se passer ? Demanda Lexa pour interrompre leur joute verbale.

\- Raven m'a sauté dessus ! Se plaignit Anya, visiblement indignée.

\- Non j'ai simplement exprimé ma joie par un geste affectif, nuance.

\- Étouffer les gens ce n'est pas de l'affection !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demander de répondre à mon étreinte à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai certainement pas forcer à entourer ma taille de tes bras contra alors Raven sur le même ton.

\- C'était un simple geste de protection, tu... et le bip sonore de fin d'appel ne leur permit pas d'entendre la suite

\- J'ai hâte qu'elles s'envoient en l'air souffla Lexa.

\- Pardon !? dit Clarke après avoir avalé difficilement son verre d'eau suite à la remarque de Lexa.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas Raven et Anya ensemble demanda Lexa surprise, pour elle c'était une évidence.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis répondit Clarke pensive, elles formeraient un couple explosif.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire confirma elle en rigolant.

La bonne humeur était de mise durant le reste du repas, le début de matinée loin derrière elles, elles profitaient de ce temps passer l'une avec l'autre avant de retourner à la dure réalité. La dure réalité où Clarke allait être inséminée dans moins de quelques heures et donner naissance dans 9 mois à un petit sauveur ou une petite sauteuse.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

On pouvait voir le chiffre 3 s'afficher au dessus des portes de l'ascenseur avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer les quartes gardes du corps qui entouraient la présidente précédemment. Clarke put respirer à plein poumon l'odeur caractéristique des lieux, un mélange de désinfectant et de médicament régnaient dans l'air. Lexa se saisit de sa main pour l'encourager à avancer. Elles marchèrent sur quelques mètres, empruntant différents couloirs pour se rendre où Clarke était attendue. Les couloirs étaient déserts, on ne distinguait pas les bips caractéristiques des électrocardiogramme, les pas précipités des médecins se rendant aux urgences, les discussions sonores des infirmières entre deux consultations. Rien, c'était le mot pensa Clarke, il n'y avait pas un quelconque signe de vie dans l'hôpital.

\- L'alerte épidémique à l'étage prend tout son sens entendit t'elle derrière elle, la voix brisant le silence angoissant de l'hôpital.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour les désagréments, mon arrivée n'était pas préméditée et on ne pouvait pas prendre de risque intervint Lexa suite à la remarque de sa mère.

-En tant que médecin, je vous sermonnerais bien pour l'évacuation d'urgence qu'on a dû faire subir au patient. Mais comme je suis avant tout une mère, je vais simplement vous remercier d'être là pour ma fille.

\- C'est tout à fait normal dit elle en pressant la main de Clarke.

\- Suivez moi, je vais vous conduire dit elle tout en souriant, heureuse de voir que sa fille avait trouvé en la présidente une personne aimante et un soutien à toutes épreuves.

Elles terminèrent leur trajet ensemble, arrivant au niveau de la salle où la fécondation in vitro allait avoir lieu. Abby ne prit pas la peine de frapper, sachant que la pièce était vide suite à l'alerte.

\- Tiens je te laisse enfiler cette blouse, je vais chercher la gynécologue, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes femmes derrière elle dans le petit cabinet où résidait contre le mur une table d'examen ainsi que du matériel médical dans une soucoupe à proximité. La gynécologue avait sûrement était coupée dans sa préparation par la soi disante épidémie. Lexa détourna le regard de la table quand elle entendit du mouvement à ses côtés, la jeune actrice avait déjà retiré son manteau et s'apprêtait à déboutonner son chemisier. La présidente s'empressa de se retourner pour laisser de l'intimité à la jeune femme, le rouge lui montant aux joues en imaginant la scène qui se déroulait juste derrière elle.

\- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir m'aider avec mon chemisier demanda Clarke, un brin moqueuse en observant la réaction de la présidente.

\- La moquerie n'est pas le résultat d'un esprit fort Clarke sermonna la jeune femme, essayant de cacher au mieux sa gêne derrière un ton se voulant légèrement dur.

\- Excusez moi Madame la présidente pour mon manque de sagesse et de retenue en votre compagnie dit elle tout en déposant son chemisier sur l'épaule de Lexa, inconsciente de l'effet que l'action pouvait avoir sur le présidente.

Cette dernière se retenait difficilement de ne pas se retourner et d'embrasser sur le champs la jeune actrice. Toutes ses actions abaissaient petit à petit ses défenses et elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps si la jeune femme continuait son petit jeu.

Heureusement elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et la vue de l'expéditeur la refroidit aussitôt, Titus allait vraiment lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer une course matinale dans la capitale. Elle fixa un rendez vous avec lui dans la soirée et le rangea à nouveau. Elle fut surprise de voir Clarke assise sur la table la regardant avec un petit sourire.

\- Titus ? Demanda celle ci en esquissant un sourire amusé. Et avant même que Lexa n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle la devança. Tu as ce petit froncement de sourcil et cet air contrarié à chaque fois que tu reçois un message de ton conseiller.

\- Je ne te savais pas si observatrice déclara la jeune femme en se rapprochant de Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout découvert sur moi Lex' sinon où serait le charme dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises et allonge toi, ta mère ne va pas tarder à arriver dit elle en poussant l'épaule de la jeune femme pour accompagner ses mots.

\- Seulement si tu t'allonges avec moi dit elle en saisissant sa main.

\- Clarke dit la présidente pour faire comprendre à la jeune actrice que c'était hors de question.

\- Quoi ?! Ma petite tenue ne t'attire pas ma chérie.

\- Tu n'est pas possible s'exaspéra Lexa, bien qu'un petit sourire trahit son amusement.

Un coup porté contre la porte coupa Clarke dans sa réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard sa mère suivie d'une jeune femme pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien installé dit cette dernière quand elle vit la jeune femme sur la table qu'elle avait préparé ultérieurement. Je suis le Docteur Maxwell, je vais réaliser la procédure d'aujourd'hui et je vous suivrais durant toute la durée de la grossesse.

\- Enchantée docteur, je ne vous présente pas ma compagne.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suppose que vous serez des nôtres aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme fixa alors Clarke, l'interrogeant du regard quant à se qu'elle souhaitant.

\- Vous pensez bien repondit celle ci à sa place.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps dit elle tout en saisissant du cathéter pour l'examiner. On va reprendre votre dossier médical rapidement, histoire de vérifier que toute la procédure a bien été accompli pour que ces petits embryons puissent se développer dans les meilleures conditions dit elle tout en désignant le liquide transparent présent dans le cathéter. Vous avez subis un traitement hormonal il y a peu débuta elle.

\- Oui, il y a deux ou trois semaines pour une stimulation ovarienne.

\- Dans la foulée, vous avez eu deux trois échographies, tout allait pour le mieux dit elle en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil aux clichés. Suite à l'arrivée de votre ovulation il y a une semaine, on a réalisé la ponction des ovocytes. Et après développement, voici les trois embryons sélectionnés dit elle en leur montrant une observation microscopique. Un de ces trois embryons sera l'enfant que vous tiendrez dans vos bras dans 9 mois termina t'elle dans un sourire.

Face au manque de réaction de la jeune femme, la gynécologue l'interprétant comme du doute reprit.

\- Vous savez cette procédure est très controversée, peu de mes confrères la réalisent en sachant que cet enfant est désiré seulement pour en sauver un autre. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre mère et quand elle m'a demandé cette faveur j'ai d'abord beaucoup hésité. Puis j'ai été voir votre fils et j'y ai vu le mien, quelques année en moins. Je sais que je ferais tout pour lui, pour le sauver si un jour il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Mais je ne tiens pas à poursuivre la procédure si je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % que cet enfant sera aimé, aimé autant que l'est votre fils en ce moment dit elle en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux, sondant sa sincérité.

\- Mon manque de réaction n'était en rien du doute, je... je suis un peu sous le choc c'est vrai... je ne réalise peut être pas encore que je vais tomber enceinte...Mais je peux vous assuré que cet enfant sera aimée, autant que j'aime mon fils. Je ferais tout pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs que j'ai commise et être la mère que j'ai toujours voulu être.

Lexa lui avait serré la main durant toute sa prise de parole, lui procurant le courage dont elle manquait inévitablement à ce moment. Durant ses dernières heures aux côtés de Lexa, elle avait pensé à autre chose, la jeune femme faisant au mieux pour lui faire oublier l'épreuve qu'elle allait bientôt vivre. La réalité l'avait rattrapé au moment où la gynécologue avait lu son dossier, ramenant toutes ses insécurités et ses appréhensions au galop. Elle espérait être à la hauteur pour cet enfant mais elle avait peur de manquer de nouveau à la tâche. Elle ne survivrait pas à un nouvel échec maternel.

\- Clarke, Chérie, tout va bien se passer, tu n'es plus seule. Tu as ta mère, Raven, Harper, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln et tu m'as moi. On ne te laissera pas tomber dit elle tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- J'ai peur Lexa, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, si je n'arrive pas à aimer cet enfant et qu'il se sent rejeté et si...

\- Clarke, la peur montre que ça te tient à cœur et que tu as envie de bien faire. Elle montre que même si ce petit être n'est pas encore là tu tiens déjà à lui pour t'inquiéter de son futur.

La président posa un baiser sur son front, retirant les dernières larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux avant de se reculer. Elle put apercevoir sa mère s'avancer à son tour à travers ses yeux brumeux, elle semblait incertaine.

\- Maman ? l'interrogea t'elle alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée abruptement lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard.

\- Tu seras une bonne mère Clarke, une bien meilleure que moi...

\- Maman ! Réprimanda cette fois Clarke ne voulant pas entendre sa mère s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour une erreur qu'elle avait pardonné il y'a des années.

\- Non Clarke, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Tu m'as toujours interrompu à chaque fois que je voulais m'excuser et te dire à quel point je regrette ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. J'ai trahit notre famille... On avait convenu avec ton père d'attendre les 1 an d'Aden avant de te faire part de notre projet de divorcer, avoir un semblant de famille uni pour les débuts de notre petit homme. On voulait que tu te concentres sur ton fils et rien d'autre. Et j'ai tout gâché, je n'ai pas été une mère pour toi et a cause de moi tu as perdu ton fils. Je t'ai privé de ton bonheur alors que j'aurais du le protéger... et je le regrette tellement, ...chaque jour je me dis que c'est moi qui aurait du monter dans cette avion et disparaître... j'étais la responsable et c'est ton père qui a payer le prix... je m'en veux tellement Clarke dit elle la voix tremblotante alors qu'elle s'accrochait au lit d'hôpital, l'encre qui la maintenait encore debout alors que ses jambes flageolaient sous son poids.

Clarke saisit alors cette main pour la tirer vers elle et prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elle ne pensait pas que sa mère vivait encore avec tant de remords, la jeune actrice se sentit coupable de l'avoir manqué et de ne pas avoir été présente pour la rassurer.

\- Cet enfant aura de la chance, tu seras une bonne grand mère j'en suis sûre.

\- Et vous de bonnes mères murmura t'elle à l'oreille de Clarke.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Lexa avait entendu et connaître la réaction de la jeune femme face à l'implication de sa mère. Clarke fut alors surprise de voir que la pièce était vide, la gynécologue et Lexa semblaient s'être éclipsées. Alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur sa mère, un léger coup fut porté contre la porte avant que la tête de la gynécologue passe par l'embrasure. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, répondant à sa question silencieuse, leur accordant le droit d'entrer.

Sa mère se releva en entendant des pas derrière elle, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Cette fois elle resta à ses côtés, lui tenant la main en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, lui promettant que cette fois elle s'impliquait et qu'elle serait là auprès d'elle.

\- Vous êtes prête ? Demanda alors la gynécologue dans un sourire rassurant, ne semblant plus avoir aucun doute sur l'amour que Clarke pourrait porter à son enfant.

Clarke chercha Lexa du regard, puisant sa force à l'intérieur de ses iris vertes. Il y avait ce quelque chose au fond de ces yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier mais qui la rassurait à chaque moment. Malgré le fait qu'elle devait écraser la main de Lexa, la présidente lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle voyait de plus en plus et qui la rendait étrangement heureuse. Elle acquiesça alors, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix, pour donner le feu vert au médecin.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

Elles sortirent du bureau du médecin après avoir écouté ses dernières recommandations et prit rendez vous pour la première échographie. Bien qu'elle avait appréhendé ce rendez vous toute la nuit dernière, Clarke se sentait bien, pour la première fois sereine quant à cette naissance. Elle était même excité à l'idée de revivre cette grossesse, cette vie qui grandit à l'intérieur de son ventre, se rappelant tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait créé avec Aden : les battements de son cœur à la première échographie, les premiers coups de pieds... De plus, elle savait qu'elle serait entourée et ce seul fait la rassurait davantage.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir dans la salle attenante, assises sur deux fauteuils à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, Raven et Anya feuilletant des magazines mis à disposition. Elles relevèrent leur regard à l'unisson lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, l'accueillant avec des magnifiques sourires. Elle vit alors Raven se saisir d'un sac qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et en sortir un petit vêtement, un body. « J'ai la meilleure des marraines » était écrit en lettres minuscules, couvrant le tissu bleue de part en part. Du mouvement sur la gauche attira son attention et Anya sortit à son tour un body, « Mais je préfère ma tata » était cette fois le message inscrit sur le vêtement.

Un torrent d'émotion la parcourra face à leur geste. Elle qui se sentait seule face à tous ses problèmes il y'a quelques heures, vit à quel point elle s'était trompée. Elles seraient toutes présents à ses côtés et le montrait l'une après l'autre, chacune d'une manière différente mais avec la même sincérité.

Elle se précipita alors sur Raven, se jetant dans ses bras, manquant de la faire tombée.

Trop occupée à écraser sa meilleure amie, elle ne vit pas Anya sortir un autre body de ce même sac et le lancer dans la tête de la présidente. L'impact sortit Lexa de sa contemplation, elle se saisit alors du vêtement qui était tombée au sol, le retournant pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur celui-ci.

\- J'ai aucun doute là dessus la surprit la voix d'Abby qui avait lu par dessus son épaule une fois qu'elle avait conclut la conversation avec sa collègue.

Lexa relu à nouveau le message, incertaine quant à l'attitude à avoir face à la mère de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans cette famille, elle pourrait être une tata cool comme le serait certainement Anya mais jamais elle serait là mère de cette enfant comme le soulignait le vêtement. « J'aime mes mamans » tournait dans sa tête, lui montrant des images de cet enfant, de Clarke, d'Aden et elle même comme une famille. Cette illusions lui fit chaud au cœur, son organe vital lui montrant à quelle point il battait pour cette femme et tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Elle tombait inexorablement et totalement amoureuse de Clarke Griffin. En observant la jeune femme prendre cette fois une Anya plus que surprise dans ses bras, elle sourit, bien que cette constatation lui faisait peur, elle était heureuse. Elle avait la possibilité d'aimer à nouveau, de s'ouvrir et de connaître le bonheur. Ce même bonheur qu'elle avait connu avec Costia et qu'elle était prête à vivre un jour avec Clarke si elle en avait la chance.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

Lexa était adossée contre son bureau lisant des rapports qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle était rentrée de l'hôpital en fin d'après midiet avait dû rattraper des rendez qu'elle avait programmé le matin même. Elle ne rêvait maintenant que d'une chose, que sa journée se termine. Malheureusement pour elle, Titus était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et la sermonnait depuis quelques minutes, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

\- ... Que Clarke reste auprès de toi est une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas le moment pour la charité ou les bonnes intentions, tu n'as pas de temps à consacrer à cette jeune mère célibataire sur le point d'avoir un deuxième enfant pour sauver le premier. Rien que ton image va être entachée par cette procédure, tu sais à quel point certains sont catégoriques sur ce sujet. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper des problèmes que te cause encore le moyen orient avec ces réseaux terroristes qui résistent encore et toujours. L'assurance maladie que tu as promit nécessite encore quelques modifications comme te l'ont souligné certains de tes conseillés, tu n'as définitivement pas le temps d'être au petit soin avec Clarke. Pourquoi tu fais cela d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est qu'une simple couverture pour toi, tu n'as aucunement la nécessité de te lier avec cette personne, encore moins pour qu'elle devienne un fardeau pour toi. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'elle te cause tu es toujours là, lui accordant une place toujours plus importante dans ta vie continua t'il sur sa lancée.

\- Clarke est spéciale, elle n'est en rien un fardeau, elle m'apporte bien plus que tu ne le penses dit elle fermement pour mettre fin à son monologue, sa patiente ayant des limites.

\- Non ! Tu es spéciale Lexa. Tu as fais bien plus que quiconque durant ces dernières années au pouvoir. Tu as le mérite d'avoir véritablement changé le monde. Ne détruit pas tout ce que tu as achevé pour cette femme.

\- J'en ai assez entendu dit elle en plaquant les documents sur son bureau. Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde en rien, tu es ici seulement car c'était la volonté de ma mère, que le meilleur ami de mon défunt père soit là pour me soutenir et me protéger disait elle...Cette fonction ne te donne par conséquent pas le droit de critiquer ouvertement ma compagne...Clarke se reprit elle in extremis bien que le lapsus ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du vieil homme, ou insinuer qu'elle nuirait à mon travail conclut elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau, là claquant une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

Titus serra les poings d'énervement, frustré de ne pas avoir pu résonner la présidente. Il était convaincu que Clarke finirait tôt ou tard par lui être préjudiciable, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les problèmes surgissent. Son inquiétude augmenta encore plus en se remémorant le lapsus de la présidente, ce qu'il craignait était malheureusement arrivée, la jeune actrice avait réussi à attraper Lexa dans ses filets. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation ne devienne dramatique. Une idée s'insinua alors dans son esprit, il quitta le bureau à son tour, précipitamment.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

Elle était penchée au dessus du papier à lettre, toujours vierge malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à chercher ses mots. Que pouvait elle dire à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais avec laquelle elle était liée par le sang. Des pas pressants se firent entendre derrière la porte avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre voilement, terminant sa course contre le mur. Elle releva le regard, prête à déchaîner sa colère et sa frustration sur la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Elle vit alors Lexa s'affaler sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de son bureau, elle paraissait agitée et en colère. Elle n'allait pas tarder à savoir pourquoi même si elle avait une petite idée.

\- Clarke n'est pas néfaste à mon travail affirma t'elle bien qu'on sentait l'incertitude dans sa voix.

\- Si je peux me permettre...

\- Non je suis parfaitement capable de gérer la gouvernance de ce pays et Clarke. Il n'a pas le droit de remettre en doute mes compétences. Je ne suis pas en train de tout gâcher ?

\- Je pense... débuta Anya.

\- Elle me rend meilleur, Clarke me rend meilleur insista t'elle plus convaincue, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur la situation que subissait les malades et leur famille au quotidien. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Ces familles ne vont pas voir leur vie modifiée du tout au tout grâce à ce qu'elle m'a apporté ? Dit elle en cherchant le regard d'Anya, attendant une confirmation de sa part.

\- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis maintenant dit elle en levant un sourcil, esquissant un sourire moqueur. C'est une très bonne chose poursuivra t'elle quand la présidente la darda d'un regard sévère. Tu n'as pas abordé beaucoup l'aspect social du pays en début de mandat, cette nouveauté est alors plus que bienvenue, crois moi ta popularité et les critiques n'ont jamais étaient aussi bonnes.

\- Je le savais, Clarke n'est pas un fardeau mais une bénédiction...J'aime tellement sa bonne humeur, ses sourires, son courage d'affronter encore et toujours les obstacles que la vie lui fait subir injustement énuméra t'elle, un sourire qu'Anya pourrait qualifier de niais apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Tu l'aimes tout court affirma Anya.

\- Je l'aime tout court reprit Lexa sans faire attention à la portée que ces trois petits mots pouvaient avoir.

Anya fixa la jeune femme plus que surprise, elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir s'armer de patiente et la harceler pendant plusieurs jours pour qu'elle avoue enfin à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke. Visiblement elle s'était trompée, Lexa semblait beaucoup plus ouverte sur ses sentiments.

Lexa se rendant compte qu'elle avait partagé ses sentiments de vive voix se sentit mieux, enfin pendant quelques secondes avant que la réalité la rattrape. Que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Clarke la frappe de plein fouet ainsi que la souffrance et le rejet qui allait sûrement arriver tôt ou tard.

\- Je suis mal dit elle en pressant ses mains contre ses tempes.

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique, tu as la chance d'aimer, par deux fois dans ta vie deux femmes extraordinaires, tu devrais t'en réjouir, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de trouver la bonne personne, crois moi.

\- Quand on regarde pas ce qu'on a sous les yeux en même temps marmonna t'elle face à la remarque d'Anya.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Face au manque de réponse de Lexa elle poursuivit. Quelque chose comme je travaille trop ou je n'accorde pas de chance à mes prétendants ou prétendantes je parie.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à rencontrer quelqu'un au travail proposa t'elle l'air de rien alors qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je reste la majorité de mon temps à l'intérieur de mon bureau à passer des coups de fil ou contrôler le flux d'information médiatique à ton sujet. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilité.

\- Il n'y a personne à la Maison Blanche avec qui tu travailles au quotidien qui pourrait t'intéresser ?

\- Dois je te rappeler que ma secrétaire, Maria approche de la retraite ? Demanda Anya, en laissant échapper un léger rire face à l'insinuation de Lexa.

\- Il me semble avoir donner mon accord pour que tu embauches une nouvelle employée hier dit elle en levant un sourcil.

\- ... Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau repondit enfin Anya en comprenant où Lexa voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi je lâcherais ? Elle est belle, intelligente, amusante et très attentionnée...

\- Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Clarke se moqua Anya, essayant de réorienter le sujet de conversations sur la présidente.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, on en a pas finit avec toi dit durement la présidente, afin de faire entendre clairement son opinion à son amie. Tu devrais te laisser une chance d'aimer Anya, tu ne devrais pas te fermer à toutes suggestions, je sais que Raven est tout à fait le genre de femme qui te plaît, la présidente leva sa main, interrompant Anya avant même qu'elle puisse la contredire. Tu pourrais être heureuse Anya, vraiment heureuse, peut être pas avec Raven si je me trompe en disant qu'elle t'intéresse mais l'amour t'apportera beaucoup. Et encore plus si tu l'accordes à cette latina plus qu'énervante rajouta elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Anya, renfrognant la jeune femme davantage alors qu'elle triturait ses mains, pensive.

Quelques instant passèrent où les deux jeunes femmes étaient plongées dans leur pensée respective. Une question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de la présidente et comme elle ignorait la réponse, elle préféra la poser à haute voix en espérant qu'Anya puisse lui venir en aide.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Si je continue comme cela je finirais par souffrir tôt ou tard.

\- Séduis la, fais la tomber amoureuse de toi comme tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai à lui offrir ? une position dangereuse, un emploi du temps surchargé, une omniprésence médiatique. Qui voudrait vivre cela au quotidien ? Je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est perdu d'avance... souffla t'elle en baissant les yeux, cachant à Anya d'éventuelles larmes.

\- Tu as beaucoup à lui offrir Lexa, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Crois moi elle tombera dit elle en se levant pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerais être aussi sûre que toi dit elle en serrant la main de son amie.

Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, appréhendant l'avenir qui promettait d'être semé d'embûches pour chacune d'entre elles.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

Raven pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, des algorithmes et des programmes défilaient continuellement sous ses yeux. Le dernier qu'elle avait lancé tournait depuis quelques minutes, parcourant les bases de donnés de la police de ses dernières années. Quand le programme afficha une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait aucun résultat avec les critères qu'elle avait demandé, elle ne put empêcher un souffle agacé de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ferma la page et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses neurones travaillant à toute vitesse à la recherche de nouvelles idées. La jeune femme laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, puis sur le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Anya en attendant que l'espace soit réorganisé pour l'accueillir. Inutile de dire qu'elle avait été plus que retissante à l'idée de faire de la place pour elle à ses côtés mais avec sa persévérance elle avait finit par céder, lui accordant la place de poser uniquement son ordinateur. Une enveloppe dans le coin du bureau attira son regard, elle n'était pas là hier et sa curiosité la poussa à se relever légèrement pour observer discrètement à qui elle était destinée. Après quelques secondes elle reconnut le mot Angleterre écrit en lettre manuscrite en haut de celle ci. Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant une liste dans sa tête des possibilités de receveur sans succès, à qui pouvait bien écrire Anya ? Elle fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand celle ci releva le regard, l'observant suspicieusement de l'autre côté du bureau, semblant voir clair dans son train de pensé.

\- J'ai rien trouvé qui correspond au profil de l'orpheline ou de la jeune femme avec peu d'entourage et de moyen qui aurait été victime d'agression sexuelle, pareil pour les éventuel témoignages de jeune femme agressée par des hommes influents aux alentours des bureaux de campagne de Mendez rapporta Raven sous le regard inquisiteur de sa patronne.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, avec l'arrêt du réseau des orphelines du à l'enquête menée sur son collaborateur il a été obligé de faire profil bas expliqua Anya, s'attendant à ses résultats.

\- Il n'a pas put tenir pendant tant d'années, si jouer de son pouvoir lui procurait autant de plaisir fut un temps, il ne pouvait pas abandonner pendant une aussi longue période. Il a dû trouver un moyen de répondre à son fantasme d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon père n'a jamais pu se détacher de la boisson même quand il clamait vouloir changer pour moi et ma mère.

\- Il s'est mariée entre temps puis a divorcé après quelques, qui sait elle a peut être été trompée ou elle a découvert son penchant. Je pense qu'il sait abstenu pendant cette période voulant peut être que son mariage soit un succès mais il a sûrement finit par craquer. Il doit y avoir quelque chose mais on ne regarde pas au bon endroit. On devrait effectuer d'autres recherches avec de nouveaux paramètres dit elle en se levant et en se tournant vers la fenêtre, cherchant un semblant de paix dans les jardins colorés de la Maison Blanche.

\- Tu portes les mêmes affaires qu'hier dit Raven en examinant les affaires de la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi déduit elle par la suite. Tu devrais te reposer Anya, rester plonger dans cette affaire va finir par te ronger.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de me gérer toute seule, je ne t'ai pas embauchée pour qu'on prenne soin de moi. Inutile de faire autant de reproches que Lexa sur mon travail et le temps que j'y passe commença t'elle à s'énerver en lui faisant face.

\- Il est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi étant donné qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi repondit calmement la jeune femme.

Anya voulut contrer a nouveau la jeune femme mais fut interrompue par une nouvelle alerte apparaissant sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait que de sonner depuis ce matin, il y a une attaque nucléaire qui se prépare dit Raven en s'approchant de l'écran pour lire au côté de la jeune femme.

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour le couple présidentielle. » « A quand la rupture ? » « Trouble au paradis pour Clarke Griffin et la présidente ». Toutes ces couvertures de magazine était bien sûr accompagné de photo des jeunes femmes visiblement au parc.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de montrer que notre cher couple présidentielle est toujours uni, comment suis je sensée me reposer au juste dit elle en défiant Raven du regard.

\- En te reposant sur moi pour trouver des idées, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dit elle avec un petit sourire maléfique, suscitant la curiosité d'Anya.

*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*13*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Une intuition pour l'idée de Raven ?

Prochain chapitre : Apparition d'un nouveau personnage du passé de Lexa, répétitions et toujours plus de rapprochements pour nos couples préférés.

J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, sûrement un dimanche.

Place à la réponse aux guests :

Guest : merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte, la scène est dans ma tête depuis le début de l'histoire et je n'ai qu'une envie, la partager. J'espère que Lexa t'a encore une fois fait bonne impression au cours de ce chapitre. À bientôt !

Lialili : merci pour ton commentaire ! Un footingà 7 heurestous les matins nous a donner une vraie athlète. ;-) contente que la suite t'a surprise, j'espère que tu as été satisfaite quant à la façon dont j'ai abordé ce sujet controversé durant le chapitre. Merci pour le conseil mais je l'ai déjà vu à vrai dire et ce film m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette idée. Moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte de partager ce moment, je l'ai dans la tête depuis le début de cette histoire. Pas vraiment de grosses surprises dans ce chapitre, je me réserve pour la suite ;-) À bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14

Hey Guys !

Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes.

Je m'excuse pour mon retard, en vacances chez mes parents, je me suis retrouvée sans réseaux. Ayant retrouvé la civilisation, je peux enfin poster le chapitre.

Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent encore et toujours cette histoire, ceux qui laissent un message à chaque chapitre et ceux qui le lisent tout simplement.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas !

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

Chapitre 14 :

Anya voulu contrer a nouveau la jeune femme mais fut interrompue par une nouvelle alerte apparaissant sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait que de sonner depuis ce matin, il y a une attaque nucléaire qui se prépare dit Raven en s'approchant de l'écran pour lire au côté de la jeune femme.

« Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour le couple présidentielle. » « A quand la rupture ? » « Trouble au paradis pour Clarke Griffin et la présidente ». Toutes ces couvertures de magazine était bien sûr accompagné de photos des jeunes femmes visiblement au parc.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de montrer que notre cher couple présidentielle est toujours uni, comment suis je sensée me reposer au juste dit elle en défiant Raven du regard.

\- En te reposant sur moi pour trouver des idées, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser dit elle avec un petit sourire maléfique, suscitant la curiosité d'Anya.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

Clarke marchait d'un pas rapide, suivant Octavia dans le dédale de couloir composant la Maison Blanche. Elle saluait chaleureusement chaque personne qu'elle croisait, habituée à les croiser durant les dernières semaines. Elle devait faire ressortir l'image d'une femme chaleureuse et attentionnée bien qu'elle n'avait pas à trop se forcer pour satisfaire cette petite exigence. Son fils la ramena à la réalité en l'interpellant à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Maman, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Pardon mon chéri, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés, qu'est ce que tu disais ?

\- Tu vas voir la présidente ? Demanda t'il curieux.

\- Oui, j'ai un rendez vous avec elle, tata Raven m'a appelé.

\- Quand je sors de l'hôpital, je pourrais venir avec toi à la Maison Blanche demanda t'il hésitant.

\- Bien sûr Aden, je te ferais visiter.

\- La présidente sera avec nous ? demanda il, espérant pouvoir revoir la jeune femme.

\- Je sais pas mon chéri, elle est très occupée... dit elle, légèrement triste de ne pas pouvoir le garantir à son fils.

\- Mais elle pourrait peut être se libérer pour être avec nous, on est une famille affirma le petit garçon.

\- Aden... c'est compliqué tu sais, tu es encore petit...

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! Et tu dis toujours que quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout pour être avec lui ou elle dit il argumentant pour montrer à sa maman qu'il comprenait.

\- Tu sais c'est très récent avec Lexa, l'amour se développe avec le temps et... tenta d'expliquer Clarke avant d'être interrompue à nouveau.

\- Elle te rend heureuse, elle est là pour toi, elle te protège, elle t'aime maman.

\- ... Tenta de reprendre Clarke sans succès.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, et puis je sais que tu l'aimes aussi ! Tu as le même regard quand tu la regardes et quand tu me regardes !

\- Depuis quand mon fils me fais la leçon dit Clarke, s'éloignant de la conversation délibérément. »

\- Clarke, nous sommes arrivés dit Octavia en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

\- Merci, à tout à l'heure dit elle alors que la garde du corps se plaçait à la porte du bureau.

« - Aden, je vais devoir te laisser bientôt, je suis arrivée dit elle alors qu'elles saluaient Anya et Raven qui discutaient non loin.

\- Tu fuis maman, c'est pas bien, tu dis toujours qu'il faut faire fasse au problème, comme la fait le présidente en proclamant la paix dans le monde. Tu as dis que je devais prendre exemple sur elle mais toi aussi maman tu devrais. Elle est gentille et tu mérites quelqu'un de gentil, tu as juste à lui dire que tu l'aimes aussi finit Aden.

\- Ça serait bien si c'était aussi facile, chaton dit elle, rêvant de vivre dans le monde que son fils imaginait, tout serait tellement plus simple. »

\- J'ai appelé John et je tiens à dire qu'il a été plus que ravie d'accepter, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais reprit Anya en posant son regard sur les jardins de la Maison Blanche.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va marcher, on va faire un tel buzz qu'ils oublieront rapidement le petit incident du parc.

\- C'est une bonne idée mais je sais pas si les filles vont être aussi enthousiastes, surtout Lexa, tu la connais.

\- Lexa s'en remettra dit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel, la présidente est une grande fille, elle l'a montré auparavant, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités en la matière.

\- J'aimerais être aussi sûr que toi, si je n'ai jamais fait ça avec Lexa c'est bien parce que j'avais peur que les retours ne soient pas positifs.

\- Elle ne sera pas toute seule, Clarke sera là pour l'accompagner dit elle en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Oui bien sûr dit elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait délaissée la conversation qu'elle tenait avec son fils. Sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Bien qu'elle semblait écouter depuis quelques temps elle avait aucune idée du sujet de conversation et en quoi elle serait utile à Lexa.

« - Aden, je dois y aller, je passe ce soir si j'ai le temps ou je t'appelle.

\- D'accord maman, je t'aime, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

\- Je t'aime aussi dit Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel face à la persévérance de son fils avant de raccrocher. »

Elle déposa le téléphone dans son sac avant de le poser dans un coin, rejoignant ses deux amies qui discutaient toujours de ce mystérieux plan.

\- Qu'avez vous encore inventé ? Dit Clarke, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- Désolée Blondie mais il va falloir attendre Lexa, je n'ai pas envie de répéter tout 2 fois.

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un indice demanda Clarke en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Ça marche peut être avec Lexa mais pas avec moi se moqua gentiment Raven.

\- Argh ! Où est elle ? Demanda elle alors en se tournant vers Anya, la plus à même de lui répondre.

\- Elle avait rendez avec son passé dit Anya naturellement.

\- C'est la journée internationale des énigmes et je n'ai pas été mise au courant s'exaspéra Clarke qui n'aimait pas ne pas être dans la confidence.

\- Patience Clarke ! Dit Raven avec un sourire malicieux qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pour en revenir au sujet principal de la discussion, je te rappelle qu'on a prévu toute la journée pour qu'elles s'entraînent, le show aura lieu que demain après midi.

Clarke fixa Raven plus que perplexe, de quel show pouvait elle bien parlait ? Pourquoi avaient elles besoin de s'entraîner ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponse qui ne la rassurait guère. Elle capta un léger contact sur sa main et se tourna vers Anya alors que Raven continuait d'énumérer son plan, sans trop entrer dans les détails pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire cru comprendre Clarke alors qu'elle lisait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

La jeune actrice semblait ne pas être au bout de ses surprises, qu'avait bien pu inventer Raven.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

Lexa se déplaçait dans ses allées qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Bien que le lieu n'était pas source de joie, les environs étaient d'une beauté incroyables. Les nombreux arbres perdaient peu à peu leur feuille, revêtant leur couleur automnale, des nuances de rouge et d'orange. La pelouse verdoyante où se déposait la rosée, encore visible en cette heure matinale. Elle tournait le dos au fleuve Potomac, avançant droit devant elle, une seule destination en tête. Des petites stèles blanches recouvraient cette étendue, alignées par centaines, elles ramenaient quiconque se perdait dans la beauté des lieux à la réalité. La guerre d'indépendance, d'Irak ou d'Afganhistan, nombreux étaient les soldats qui y avaient perdu la vie, ils étaient là sous cette terre, reposant en paix elle l'espérait. Il y avait tant de braves personnes enterrées là, des personnes dont elle ne cesserait jamais de saluer le courage. Elle aurait aimé s'attarder pour leur rendre hommage mais elle était venue pour l'une d'elle en particulier.

\- Madame, quelqu'un se trouve au niveau de la stèle. Femme d'une soixante d'année, la peau légèrement mate de petite carrure.

\- Merci Quint, mettez en place le dispositif de surveillance et restez à bonne distance.

\- Vous êtes sûre Madame dit il en observant sa patronne attentivement, ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec une inconnue, aussi inoffensive qu'elle pourrait paraître.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre dit elle en passant à côté de lui pour se rapprocher de sa destination. Ses pas ne faiblissaient pas et étaient sûres, la menant droit vers elle, celle qui fut un temps avait volé son cœur, celle qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

\- Elle me manque aussi terriblement dit elle en se saisissant de la main de la femme qui comme elle fixait les gravures recouvrant la pierre blanche.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Lexa dit la dame en se tournant vers elle, la couvrant d'un regard plein de tendresse.

\- Moi aussi mama Cos, merci de toujours prendre soin d'elle dit elle en voyant les fleurs qui se trouvaient de part en part de la tombe.

\- Je prendrais toujours soin de ma petite fille dit elle avec une lueur triste dans les yeux.

\- Elle vous aimait comme une mère, la mère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, je ne vous ai jamais assez remercié pour l'avoir mise sur mon chemin dit Lexa, un sanglot dans la voix au souvenir de Costia.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier mon enfant, elle aussi a été la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, elle m'a tellement apporté... dit elle en serrant la main de la présidente.

Elles observaient toutes les deux la tombe, se remémorant les souvenirs heureux qu'elles avaient eu avec Costia.

\- De la haut, je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour toi. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, que tu retrouves quelqu'un et que tu te laisses apprivoiser de nouveau par l'amour dit Lahna en se détournant de la tombe pour fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux.

\- J'ai peur d'aimer à nouveau et de tout perdre, je ne supporterais pas de perdre Clarke comme j'ai pu perdre Costia. Je ne survivrais tout simplement pas à la mort d'un nouvel être cher exprima elle à haute voix ses incertitudes.

\- Ne te laisse pas dominer par la peur mon enfant, tu mérites d'être heureuse, Clarke ne partira pas, elle semble très bien à tes côtés et je doute qu'elle soit prête à te laisser.

\- Tant mieux, je ne compte pas la laisser partir.

\- Tu devrais lui dire souffla Lahna.

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire ?

\- Que tu l'aimes compléta elle sous le regard surpris de Lexa.

\- Comment tu sais...

\- ...que tu ne lui a pas dit ? Je te connais Lexa, tu as beau être une des personnes les plus braves que je connaisse, quand on en vient aux sentiments, tu perds vite toute ta splendeur. Tu as attendu 2 mois avant d'inviter ma pauvre Costia à dîner. Elle m'envoyait des lettres, des pages et des pages de vos interactions, me répétant à longueur de temps que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle, que malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'y avait jamais un seul signe de ta part, jamais un sourire qui lui aurait dit que c'était réciproque. Mais j'ai su lire entre les lignes et comprendre ce jeune lieutenant qui ne laissait rien filtrer. Tu n'as pas changé Lexa, il te faudra toujours quelqu'un pour t'insuffler du courage en amour dit elle dans un reproche bien que la tendresse portait chacun de ses mots.

\- Je ne demande qu'à vous avoir à mes côtés dit Lexa en rebondissant sur ses dernières paroles.

\- Tu sais que mes élèves ont besoin de moi Lexa, qui va enseigner l'histoire du moyen orient à Georgestown si je ne suis plus là.

\- Personne ne pourra vous remplacer Lahna, vous êtes le meilleur professeur que je connaisse, vos connaissances sur le moyen orient sont impressionnantes et me serait très utile dit elle dans un sourire.

\- Tu ne cessera jamais de me proposer ce poste.

\- Je persisterais jusqu'à l'âge de votre retraite dit Lexa un brin taquine.

\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, la Lexa que je connaissais avait disparu ces dernières années dit elle en caressant la joue de la femme qu'elle considérait également comme sa propre fille.

\- Ça fait du bien de sourire à nouveau dit Lexa en se laissant aller au contact de la main posée sur sa joue.

\- Il faudra que tu me présentes Clarke un jour, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer la femme qui fait revivre ma petite Lexa.

\- Avec plaisir dit Lexa en retournant le sourire du professeur qu'elle considérait comme une deuxième mère.

\- Ta mère se languit également de la rencontrer, elle m'appelle tous les jours se plaignant de sa fille indigne qui ne lui donne pas de nouvelles.

\- J'ai peur que si je lui présente Clarke, elle va la faire fuir, vous la connaissez, elle peut être tellement...

\- Aimante, attentionnée, tendre complète alors Lahna se moquant gentiment de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai compris je vais l'appeler dit Lexa, bien qu'elle craignait la tempête que pouvait être sa mère.

Sa relation avec Clarke était assez compliqué en ce moment, elle ne tenait pas à voir arriver sa mère qui les mettrait certainement mal à l'aise avec son enthousiasme débordant. Alors qu'elle rassemblait le courage pour avouer ses sentiments à la jeune actrice elle ne préférait pas encore se confronter à celle ci. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, elle aimait sa mère de tout son cœur mais elle préférait que la situation entre elle et Clarke évolue en une vraie relation de couple avant de la contacter. Bien sûr tout cela était dans l'espoir qu'un jour Clarke retourne les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle, peut être un espoir vain.

\- Je dois y aller dit alors Lexa en voyant Lincoln lui faire signe au loin, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu l'invitation au bal et que vous nous ferez l'honneur de votre présence.

\- Cela sera avec un grand plaisir mon enfant, prends soin de toi d'ici là.

\- Vous aussi mama Cos dit elle en étreignant la vielle dame avant de se diriger vers Lincoln, son devoir l'appelant à nouveau.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

La porte s'ouvrit après une bonne heure derrière le trio, elles se tournèrent alors d'un même ensemble pour accueillir le visage familier.

\- Lexa, tu es enfin rentrée ! Clarke commençait vraiment à s'impatienter dit Anya alors que Lexa remarquait la présence de la jeune actrice et son amie dans la pièce.

\- Salut souffla t'elle aux jeunes femmes en détournant les yeux.

La présidente aurait préféré être un peu seule suite à sa visite au cimetière, la présence d'Anya ne la dérangeait aucunement d'où sa présence dans le bureau de la secrétaire. Cependant elle aurait préféré ne pas voir Clarke aussi rapidement, réfléchir loin de la jeune femme avait été sa résolution pour voir plus claire sur ses sentiments et ce qu'elle voulait faire avec. On dirait qu'on ne lui accorderait pas ce moment.

Le comportement de Lexa surprit les trois autres sans exception, plus qu'inquiète face à celui ci.

\- Lex, ça va ? Ça s'est mal passé ce matin ? Tu veux peut être que l'on repousse la réunion ? Je suis bête j'aurais du y penser tu es toujours un peu chamboulée quand tu rends visite... commença Anya, semblant ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Je vais bien Anya dit elle en faisant face au regard inquiet de cette dernière et inquisiteur de Raven et Clarke, s'interrogeant sûrement sur son activité matinale.

\- Si tu veux rester seule un moment, on peut te laisser souffler poursuivit elle, pas sure que Lexa lui dise la vérité sur son état d'esprit.

\- Je... hésita Lexa face à la situation.

Elle pourrait peut être s'isoler un petit peu. Anya s'inquiétait mais pas pour la bonne raison, ses visites à Costia avaient été difficiles les premiers temps mais récemment elle avait plutôt l'effet de l'apaiser, elle pouvait sentir la présence de son premier amour qui régnait la bas et qui la rassurait quand elle doutait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Anya reprit elle rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle la voit douter. J'ai vu mama Cos... dit elle en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Cette petite dame a réussit à mettre du bon sens dans ta tête de pioche se moqua gentiment Anya pour ne pas perdre le sourire que Lexa affichait à cet instant.

\- Elle a essayé... dit Lexa en se remémorant sa rencontre matinale. Je suppose que si tout le monde est là c'est parce qu'il y a un problème.

\- En effet, vient t'assoir ça risque de durer longtemps lui répondit Anya dans un sourire crispé.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la petite table située à côté du bureau de sa secrétaire en communication, elle s'installa à la chaise que celle ci lui désigna pendant que les autres en firent de même. Une main vient rapidement saisir la sienne, ce doux contact la fit se raidir, reconnaissant la propriétaire sans grand effort. Clarke prenant certainement sa réaction comme une forme de rejet, délia ses doigts des siens et reposa sa main au niveau de sa cuisse. La présidente s'en voulut aussitôt, elle ne voulait en rien que la jeune actrice se sente repoussée, l'éclair de douleur qu'elle avait vu au fond de ses yeux lui donna le courage de faire un pas vers elle. Elle se saisit à son tour de sa main et la serra gentiment, soulagée de voir la jeune maman retrouver son sourire après cela. Évidement, chaque contact avec la jeune femme était difficile car il lui donnait espoir que derrière cette affection, il y avait peut être plus. Plus elle s'attachait à Clarke et plus elle risquait de souffrir si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

Anya rompit le flot d'incertitudes qui la gagnait en poussant une tablette dans sa direction. Elle put alors lire les mêmes gros titres qu'Anya et Raven avaient lu le matin même.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image de vous deux que l'on souhaite transmettre au public commença Anya.

\- C'est pour cela que pour arranger les choses, j'ai eu une idée ! Dit Raven en sautillant pratiquement sur son siège tant elle était excitée.

\- Tu as eu une idée répéta Clarke en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça, tu vas faire peur à Lexa avant même que vous ayez entendu ce que j'ai prévu sermonna Raven.

\- Ton excitation en dit long sur ce que tu as prévu. La dernière fois quand je t'ai vu comme ça tu voulais me faire monter sur la barre de pool dance d'un club de strip tease huppé juste pour que je décroche le rôle dans un film X alors que le producteur était présent narra Clarke.

\- Ce n'était pas un film X, Clarke, peut être moins de 18 ans pour certaines scènes mais rien de bien méchant. Il faut toujours que tu extrapoles tout dit Raven levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr dit Clarke alors que le souvenir de la lecture du script la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de la nouvelle idée de son amie, bien que cela ne pouvait pas être pire, enfin elle l'espérait.

\- Donc j'ai eu cette merveilleuse idée ... dit elle en insistant bien sur le mot merveilleuse tout en lançant un sourire moqueur à Clarke, en pensant au fait qu'il fallait faire beaucoup plus de bruit que votre petite dispute au parc. Quoi de mieux qu'un talk show télévisé regardé par des millions de spectateurs américains en direct qui plus est pour cela ? Vous allez jouer le petit couple parfait pendant tout  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed;"un après midi, répondre aux questions des téléspectateurs, jouer à tout sorte de jeu ou votre complicité et votre amour devra être ressenti par un aveugle devant son poste de télévision. Alors qu'en dites vous ? Termina Raven en tapotant dans ses mains se félicitant elle même de sa trouvaille. Ah j'ai oublié c'est  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt; direction: ltr; unicode-bidi: embed;"demain après midi dit elle nonchalamment comme ci c'était un petit détail insignifiant.

\- Demain ?! Comment veux tu que l'on soit prêtes en une simple journée ? Tu te rends compte que c'est en direct, pendant plusieurs heures, où le moindre petit geste ou le moindre mot sera analysé par des millions de personnes. Nous serons jamais prêtes à temps Raven, il faudrait des jours de répétions !

\- J'ai prévue un petit emploi du temps, on a trois heures pour faire de vous le couple parfait.

\- C'est impossible Raven, ça va être un désastre. Nous nous connaissant depuis à peine un mois. Qu'est ce que je vais dire quand on va me demander sa couleur préférée, son film préféré, la première chose qu'elle fait le matin ?...

\- Noir, american sniper, courir énuméra Raven après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les documents qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Voici un dossier que vous devez lire, il contient à peu près tout ce que vous devez savoir l'une sur l'autre et ce qui est susceptible de vous servir demain. En attendant, on va vous mettre en situation avec Anya, il est temps de voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre comme on dit.

\- Regarder son âme sœur à la télévision lu Lexa alors qu'elle était tombée sur l'activité matinale de Clarke.

Elle vit Clarke lui lancer un regard interloqué avant de fixer Raven à la recherche d'explications.

\- Clarke ne peut pas s'empêcher d'allumer la télévision pour ta conférence matinale chaque week end ou t'apercevoir aux infos dans la semaine. J'ai même une petite anecdote, on était dans un chalet dans le Montana pour les vacances, pas de connection possible. Clarke à passé une heure à régler le poste pour pouvoir voir la conférence dit Raven, appréciant bien trop de narrer cette histoire au goût de Clarke.

\- J'adore la politique se défendit faussement la blonde.

\- Croit ce qui t'aide à dormir la nuit continua de se moquer Raven.

Elle fut ravie de voir un rougissement prendre place sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle évitait son regard délibérément et tapoter ses doigts nerveusement sur sa cuisse. L'espoir n'était peut être pas vain finalement. Sourire au lèvre, elle prit sa bouteille d'eau afin de se rafraîchir.

\- Bon, on va commencer doucement afin de mettre tout le monde à l'aise,... Avez vous consommé votre amour ? Interrogea Raven, les fixant ensuite pour observer leur réaction.

Lexa s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire, elles avaient visiblement une vision différente de commencer doucement.

\- Commencer doucement Raven ?! Dit Clarke alors qu'elle tapotait le dos de Lexa.

\- Vous allez vous retrouver dans la fosse aux lions demain, j'ai commencé doucement... Donc cette réaction est évidement à éviter quand une question sur votre vie sexuelle est abordée.

\- Vous ne partagerez aucun détail à ce sujet, Lexa sera celle qui dira aucun commentaire, Clarke quant à toi tu tentes un rapprochement, une main sur la cuisse, un baiser sur la joue historie d'entretenir le mystère.

\- Bien on recommence, Lexa est plutôt en haut ou en bas ?

\- Aucun commentaire répondit alors Lexa comme on venait de l'informer, alors que des images peu conventionnelles prenaient place dans sa tête.

Le pouce de Clarke caressa alors sa main doucement sous l'œil approbateur de leur deux amies.

\- Bien, on va se contenter de ça dit Raven en passant maintenant à d'autres questions.

Elles enchaînèrent les questions pendant près d'une heure, écoutant les conseils avisés de leur deux amies respectives. Leur alchimie prit rapidement le dessus et réussissait à convaincre leur deux interlocutrices. Cela ne pouvait que rassurer Lexa, qui n'avait pas vraiment hâte de se retrouver au moment fatidique.

\- On va faire une petite pause céda alors Raven alors qu'elle était en avance sur l'emploi de temps, Lexa se débrouillant mieux que ce qu'elles avaient pensé.

\- J'ai une question dit alors Clarke, on a pas parlé de ton téléfilm préféré, tu as vu un de mes téléfilms ? Enchaîna la jeune actrice curieuse.

Cette question eu le mérite d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle. Elles attendaient toutes une réponse qu'elle n'était pas capable de fournir à l'instant. Elle ne s'était pas posée pour regarder la télévision il y a une éternité. À l'hôpital alors qu'elle guérissait difficilement après son opération au genou, la télévision avait été sa seule occupation quand elle n'avait pas de visite. Elle se rappelait d'un téléfilm qui l'avait marqué et touché, la ressemblance avec son histoire avait été frappante. Une jeune femme de retour du front, blessée gravement à la main. Les médecins n'arrivent pas à la sauver, amputer elle voit alors sa vie réduite à néant. Orpheline, elle avait trouvé une famille dans l'armée et elle ne pourrait plus jamais en faire partie. Le téléfilm retrace le dur parcours de la jeune femme pour retrouver le bonheur. Cela avait été une bouffé d'oxygène pour Lexa, alors qu'elle se murait dans la tristesse et l'abattement. Voir cette femme qui avait perdu autant qu'elle se révéler et réapprendre à vivre, l'avait motiver à faire de même. Et c'est à cet instant que cela la frappa, la ressemblance entre Clarke et cette actrice. Deux femmes qui étaient en fait une et même personne.

\- C'est un petit téléfilm à l'eau de rose se moqua alors Anya face au manque de réponse de Lexa.

\- Oui c'est ça dit alors vaguement Lexa, je vais chercher quelques dossiers je reviens dit elle pour s'échapper de la salle.

Une fois à bonne distance du bureau d'Anya et avec personne en vue. Elle s'adossa au mur, et prit de grandes respirations histoire de calmer son cœur qui allait presque sortir de sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle croyait que la force de ses sentiments pour Clarke ne pourrait s'intensifier, elle fut alors désarçonnée quand une nouvelle vague la frappa suite à cette découverte. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas Clarke à cette époque, la jeune femme maman l'avait aidé à se relever indirectement, grâce à la force des émotions qu'elle avait su faire passer. Elle l'avait sorti du néant dans lequel elle plongeait inévitablement.

Quand elle entendit quelqu'un approcher, elle se ressaisit et retourna vers le bureau d'Anya. La pause était terminée, elle devrait maintenant attendre le soir pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

\- Où sont tes dossiers ? demanda alors Anya une fois qu'elle avait franchit la porte.

\- Quels dossiers ?

\- Tu nous as dit en partant que tu allais chercher des dossiers, tu es sûre que ça va Lex' ?

\- Ah oui, il n'y avait rien à traiter dans l'immédiat.

Les trois jeunes femmes la regardèrent suspicieusement, aucune d'elles ne sembla la croire mais elles eurent la bonté de ne pas insister.

\- Bon, on a passé en revue les questions qui vous serons probablement posé, pour le reste il faudra malheureusement improvisé. Vous aurez des oreillettes, moi et Anya aurons les micros et vous guiderons pendant tout le show, on pourra dans certains cas souffler certaines réponses. N'hésitez pas également à terminer des fois les phrases de l'autre. Sourire niaisement quand l'autre ne regarde pas. N'ayez pas peur d'en rajouter sur la guimauve, demain c'est vraiment à consommer sans modération. Anya, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ? Termina Raven en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Non je pense que tu as tout dit.

\- Bien,... la partie question/ réponse correspondra environ à 1/3 du show, le reste sera surtout des jeux... Qui ne rêverait pas de voir la présidente danser, chanter, mimer, dessiner ?

Au fur et à mesure le visage de Lexa pâlit, comprenant qu'elle allait certainement être suivit toute sa vie par ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain.

\- Pourquoi ai je accepté ? Dit Lexa en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Techniquement on a jamais demandé ton accord dit Anya en riant, il fallait réfléchir avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Clarke.

\- Musique Anya et c'est parti ! S'exclama Raven en pressant Lexa et Clarke à se lever.

Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent maladroitement dans les bras, chacune ayant fait un geste pour prendre les commandes.

\- Y a du boulot ! dit alors Raven en voyant la scène, elle aurait pu en rire si ce n'était pas aussi dramatique pour demain.

Raven invita Lexa à prendre les devants, elle plaça les mains des deux jeunes femmes avant de les inviter à se déplacer.

\- Lexa plus bas ta main, arrête de la remonter ! Commença à réprimander Raven. Clarke laisse toi guider, n'anticipe pas les mouvements ! Lexa ta main, elle doit être dans le bas du dos pas au milieu ! Anya vient on va leur montrer dit elle en la sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Nous deux ? Demanda celle ci surprise.

\- Oui nous deux, allez dépêche toi !

\- J'arrive patronne dit elle visiblement contrariée de se faire commander de la sorte.

Elles prirent alors position, sous les yeux attentifs de Clarke et Lexa, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Anya plus bas la main, tu n'avais pourtant aucun problème à le faire lors de notre mémorable rencontre.

\- Si je me rappelle bien, tu n'étais pas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée que je passe mes mains sur ton corps.

\- Tais toi et guide ! Répondit Raven, à cours de réplique pour la première fois de sa vie.

Une fois la chanson finie, la bulle que s'était créé les deux jeunes femmes éclata. Elles s'étaient étrangement bien sentie dans les bras de l'autre, se laissant complètement aller à apprécier ce doux moment.

\- Vous voyez ce n'est pas si compliqué dit alors Raven en laissant ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps, le contact avec le corps d'Anya lui manquant immédiatement.

Elles poursuivirent les répétitions jusqu'à midi  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;", entre mime, chant, dessin..., les quartes amies s'étaient bien amusées, transformant rapidement la séance stressante en un jeu. Lexa avait réussi à faire ressortir son côté humain, laissant de côté son visage froid et le mur impénétrable qu'elle  
avait l'habitude d'avoir. Cependant elle était à l'aise en leur compagnie leur faisant entièrement confiance, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait en faire de même le lendemain.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

Lexa était exténuée, elle avait passé l'après midi  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;"à enchaîner les rendez vous. Son absence de demain lui avait fait reprogrammé tous les rendez vous à aujourd'hui. Malheureusement sa journée n'était pas encore terminé. Tandis qu'elle travaillait, Clarke avait passé l'après midi  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;"à essayer une multitude de robe de soirée. Il était temps qu'elle vienne pour donner son avis sur la robe qui avait été retenu par Raven et Anya.

Lincoln la dirigeait vers ses appartements ou l'essayage avait eu lieu. Anya l'accueillit à la porte de sa chambre avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

\- Surtout tu retiens ta mâchoire de s'écraser sur le sol et tiens pour la bave dit elle en lui tendant un mouchoir.

\- T'es bête ! Dit Lexa en écrasant le mouchoir contre l'épaule de la jeune femme et en passant à côté d'elle.

En effet, elle n'était pas préparé psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Clarke portait une magnifique robe bleue, avec un décolleté plongeant en v qui laissait apparaître le haut de sa poitrine. La robe s'arrêtait en haut du genou à l'avant et légèrement plus bas à l'arrière. La jeune actrice était tout simplement époustouflante, la robe épousait chacune de ses formes et la rendait encore plus belle si c'était possible.

\- Alors qu'en penses tu ? demanda Anya alors que Lexa ne semblait pas vouloir s'exprimer.

\- La robe est vraiment magnifique...

\- Seulement la robe dit alors Clarke en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Oui... dit Lexa sans réfléchir, enfin non tu es aussi magnifique Clarke se reprit elle maladroitement.

\- Mais moins que la robe reprit Clarke s'amusant de l'état dans lequel la présidente était en la regardant.

\- La robe ne fait que souligner à quel point tu es belle dit alors Lexa en retrouvant difficilement un peu de courage.

\- Je préfère ça dit alors Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lexa fut sauvée lorsque la couturière demanda à Clarke de faire quelques gestes pour ajuster la robe.

\- En effet tu es rouillé prit la peine de souligner Anya.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir répliqua alors Lexa.

À la fin de sa phrase comme un signe, Raven se dirigea vers elles. Lexa fit un coup de tête discret dans sa direction, attendant de voir comment elle se débrouillait.

\- Okay, observe et apprend dit alors Anya en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

\- Raven ! Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es vraiment une femme magnifique, l'une des plus belles que j'ai pu rencontrer.

\- ... Merci dit Raven, touchée bien que suspicieuse, elle n'avait jamais vu Anya comme ça, Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Termina t'elle trouvant que cela comme explication logique quand aux soudains compliments, la jeune femme voulait certainement lui demander quelque chose en retour, un service peut être.

\- Rien du tout, je voulais simplement réparer mon erreur. J'aurais du te le dire dès le premier jour et te le répéter chacun des autres.

\- Ça aurait presque pu être crédible dit Raven en passant à côté d'elle, la bousculant légèrement.

Une fois que la latina disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre, Lexa ne pu se retenir de rire.

\- Tu en as fait un peu trop dit Lexa en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

\- Je suis aussi rouillée que toi, ça craint !

\- Eh ! Merci pour moi dit Lexa tout en bousculant la jeune femme, faussement vexée. On va avoir du mal à conquérir Clarke et Raven souffla Lexa défaitiste.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est pas un de mes objectifs.

\- Dommage que je ne te croit pas dit Lexa en entrant dans le pièce, rejoignant Clarke et la femme qui avait peut être volé son cœur.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

Le grand jour était arrivé, il était 13 heures et ils se dirigeaient vers les plateaux où allaient être tournés le talk show. Dire que Lexa était nerveuse était un euphémisme, elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, des scénarios catastrophes se multipliant, ne lui permettant pas de fermer l'œil. Raven et Anya vérifiaient les derniers détails sur la banquette en face d'elle. Clarke avait le regard perdu au loin, regardant l'horizon alors qu'elle dessinait des motifs aléatoires sur la paume de main de Lexa. La radio comblait le silence de l'habitacle, quelques chansons retentissaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Elles cédèrent ensuite leur place à quelques publicités.

« Ici John Murphy, exceptionnellement cet après midi, en direct sur le plateau de 15 à 18 heures  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;", j'ai l'immense honneur de recevoir la présidente et sa compagne Clarke Griffin. Notez bien l'heure et soyez présent devant votre poste de télévision, c'est un rendez vous à ne pas manquer croyez moi ! »

\- Je crois que je vais bientôt connaître son petit speech par cœur à force de l'entendre se plaignit Anya.

\- Combien de personnes regardent ce genre d'émission ? Demanda alors Lexa, bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir.

\- D'habitude, Murphy a le créneau de 23 heures et rassemble environ 15 millions de téléspectateurs. En prenant en compte le fait que c'est  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt;"à 15 heures et que l'invité n'est pas une petite starlette mais bien la présidente des États Unis, certains pronostics prévoient 130 millions de téléspectateurs.

\- Plus d'un tiers des États Unis, ils sont complètement malades.

\- Personnellement j'ai parié sur 110 millions dit Raven, semblant sûre d'elle.

\- 110 millions répéta alors Lexa, blêmissant à vue d'œil. Dans quoi est ce que je me suis engagée ?

En effet si Lexa avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle ne serait jamais rentrée dans l'immeuble et aurait encore moins pris place dans le fauteuil où elle allait survivre pendant les prochaines heures.

*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*14*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Prochain chapitre : Let the show begin, questions/ réponses, jeux, confessions, invité surprise...

Je devrais le poster avant la fin des vacances. Si je ne l'ai pas posté avant lundi prochain, bonne année à tous !

Réponse au Guest :

Clexa 60 : merci pour ton commentaire, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule ;-). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! À bientôt !

Je répondrais par MP demain pour les autres commentaires, merci encore à vous de prendre le temps de laisser un message. Ils me font très plaisir à chaque fois.


	15. Chapitre 15

Hey everyone !

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu du talk show, on va dire que je me suis un peu emballée, j'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux parties pour que le chapitre ne soit pas trop long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je suis ravie de voir toujours plus de personnes s'intéresser à cette histoire et je vous remercie pour votre soutien.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m' appartiennent pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*

Chapitre 15 :

Il était adossé contre la tête de son lit, ne décrochant pas ses yeux du poste de télévision alors que les aiguilles se rapprochaient de 15 heures sur la pendule au dessus de la porte. Le petit garçon ne tenait presque plus en place, sa mamie l'avait même menacé de l'accrocher au lit pour qu'il se tienne plus tranquille. Quand la pub laissa enfin la place au plateau où l'interview allait avoir lieu, un petit cri d'excitation lui échappa.

\- Mamie ! Mamie ! Ça va bientôt commencé cria t'il sachant qu'elle devait se tenir non loin de sa chambre et qu'elle l'entendrait.

\- Je suis là Aden, tu me fais une petite place dit elle en se rapprochant de son lit.

Abby avait pris sonaprès midiafin de la passer avec son petit fils, sa maman allait faire sa première apparition avec la présidente pour un talk show. Il était inutile de souligner à quel point il était impatient.

Elle redirigea son regard sur l'écran où l'image de Murphy laissa sa place à sa fille et Lexa.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la présidente et sa compagne ont fait une entrée remarquée dans nos studios. Les deux jeunes femmes se préparent en ce moment même avant de rejoindre ce plateau pour unaprès midiendiablé. Au programme, les traditionnelles questions réponses, de nombreux jeux que vous connaissez tous ainsi que quelques nouveautés que je suis impatient de tester en compagnie du couple présidentiel. À tout de suite ! »

\- On dirait qu'un petit garçon est plus qu'impatient dit Abby alors qu'Aden gigotait dans ses bras.

\- Oui, j'ai trop hâte ! J'ai entraîné tata Raven et maman au pictionnary ce matin quand elles sont venues avant d'aller à la Maison Blanche. Tata Raven en plus à fait que d'embêter maman en étant mystérieuse sur ce qu'elle va faire. Je veux trop voir ce qu'elle a prévu ! Ça va être trop bien ! Dit il, son sourire s'étendant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Abby regarda alors son petit fils avec bonheur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Elle l'avait connu tout petit et avait très vite craqué pour ce visage d'ange alors qu'elle n'avait pas été très supportrice à l'annonce de la grossesse de Clarke. Ces derniers temps avec la maladie, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rayonner de bonheur. Aden souriait souvent malgré l'épreuve qu'il traversait, faisant de son mieux pour rassurer ses parents alors qu'elle le savait souffrir. Elle avait été touché par sa générosité et la bonté dont il faisait preuve à cet âge. Elle avait alors regretté de ne pas avoir pu être présente, d'avoir dû manquer autant d'année de sa vie. Le docteur s'était fait la promesse d'être dorénavant là pour son petit fils et pour son futur petit enfant.

Elle voyait déjà Aden rayonner de ce même bonheur quand il apprendra qu'il va être grand frère. Elle avait d'ailleurs discuter de cela le matin même avec Clarke. Le jeune maman préférait attendre la première échographie et le bon développement du fœtus avant de prévenir Aden. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il voit ses espoirs anéantis en cas d'échec.

\- Elles sont là ! Cria Aden ce qui eu le mérite de la sortir rapidement de ses pensés.

Elle se concentra alors sur la télé, observant l'entrée de sa fille et de Lexa sur le plateau ainsi que les yeux rempli d'étoiles d'Aden.

*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*

\- Allô ?!... Ah, Célia, comment vas tu ?... Ça va aussi, je suis justement en train de regarder la télévision, ta fille va bientôt entrer en scène...Tu es où ?!... Je parie que Lexa n'est pas au courant... J'espère aussi que cela va être une bonne surprise pour elle...d'accord je te rappelle ce soir, on discutera de l'émission. Attends Célia, ... n'embarrasse pas trop ta fille !...Tu n'oserais pas, bah voyons, bizarrement j'ai du mal à te croire... À ce soir dit Mama Cos en raccrochant son téléphone.

Elle regarda alors Lexa et Clarke faire leur apparition main dans la main sur le plateau. Lexa semblait plus que tendue, elle connaissait bien la jeune femme et il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Pour avoir connu Célia depuis quelques années maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait être aimante et attentionnée, cependant elle pouvait se révéler assez embarrassante, Lexa en avait déjà payé les frais par le passé et elle espérait que la jeune femme ne subirait pas cela devant des millions de personnes.

*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*

Elle regardait tendue, l'agitation autour d'elle, les cameramen se déplaçant afin de trouver les meilleurs points de vue, d'autres ajustant la lumière par endroit... Une jeune femme s'affairait également autour d'elle, plaçant micro et oreillette. Clarke à ses côtés avait le droit au même traitement, la jeune actrice avait l'air détendu, à mille lieux de son état d'esprit actuel.

\- Comment tu fais ? Demanda alors Lexa en se tournant vers elle.

\- Si je panique qui va te rassurer dit alors Clarke, n'ayant pas besoin de plus de précision.

Lexa sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir quand Clarke se saisit de sa main, le contact et les mots de la jeune femme attisant son espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, elles représentent beaucoup plus l'une pour l'autre.

\- Je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir vivante reprit alors Lexa en observant Raven, Anya et Murphy plaisanter plus loin.

\- Ne dramatise pas trop Lex', quoi qu'il arrive je serais à tes côtés durant tout l'après midi. Et si tu es mal à l'aise, fait le moi savoir, j'improviserais une distraction dit elle en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Antenne dans 1 minute, tout le monde a son poste s'exclama Murphy en frappant dans ses mains afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- J'ai été heureuse de te connaître dit Lexa avec un petit sourire en voyant Anya et Raven se rapprocher d'elles.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point Lexa est heureuse d'être là ? Interrogea alors Raven.

\- 0 répliqua Clarke en serrant Lexa contre elle alors qu'elles étaient que toutes les quartes.

\- Tu souris, tu rigoles même quand c'est pas drôle, tu l'embrasses convenablement et régulièrement, tu ne lui lâches pas la main, ne fuis pas même quand cela s'annonce mal...énuméra rapidement Anya.

\- C'est bon, tu as finis ? Demanda Lexa, légèrement exaspérée de se faire traiter comme une enfant, elle n'avait pas l'air à ce point désespéré, enfin elle l'espérait.

\- Et enfin,... n'oublie jamais que je t'aime comme une grande sœur dit Anya en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Antenne dans 15 secondes !

\- Et toi Clarke, ...restes parfaite finit elle alors que Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, ébahit par le favoritisme évident.

\- Toi aussi tu seras parfaite Lexa murmura la blonde alors qu'elles étaient enfin seules pour ces derniers moments d'accalmie.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre ! Dit Lexa pour qui l'angoisse refit surface à l'approche du direct, même si Clarke avait réussi à la maintenir éloignée quelque temps.

Elle regarda alors le producteur faire un décompte des dernières secondes avec ses doigts, la rapprochant toujours plus de l'émission.

\- Mesdames, Monsieur et les enfants, Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous retrouver exceptionnellement aujourd'hui cet après midi. En effet, nous accueillons des invités de marque, en deux années de mandat, on a l'honneur d'être les premiers à la recevoir sur un plateau télévisé, donc un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour la présidente et sa charmante compagne Clarke Griffin.

Comprenant que c'était à leur tour d'entrer en jeu, Clarke avança vers le plateau tirant doucement Lexa derrière elle.

Elles saluèrent la foule de la main qui comme demandé les accueillait très chaleureusement. Elles rejoignirent ensuite Murphy au milieu du plateau qui les attendait.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Murphy dit celui ci en tendant sa main à Clarke.

\- Et vous Clarke dit elle en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Et moi Madame la présidente dit Lexa impassible en serrant la main tendue fortement, provoquant une légère grimace à Murphy.

\- Elle plaisante, hein Lexa reprit Clarke en souriant face au comportement de la présidente.

\- Peut être répondit elle avec un petit sourire, les téléspectateurs répondirent en rigolant, reconnaissant la femme qui dirigeait leur pays d'une main de fer.

\- Wouah ! Heureusement que j'ai pris des sous-vêtement de rechange dit il légèrement effrayé.

La présidente était vraiment impressionnante. Elle dégageait un certain charisme et le fait qu'elle ne semble pas l'apprécier n'arrangeait rien. Bien évidement, le public ainsi que Clarke, reconnaissant là son humour un brin déplacé rigolèrent. Lexa, l'exception à la règle le regardait fixement, semblant analyser son degrés de stupidité. Ça promet pensa t'il alors.

« Sois gentille ! entendit alors Lexa par l'oreillette ce qui la surprit, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'Anya lui parlait. »

\- Vous êtes censé rire lui dit alors Murphy alors qu'elle restait impassible.

\- C'était censé être drôle ? répondit Lexa, appréciant avoir l'ascendant sur le présentateur dès le départ, espérant qu'il hésite après a lui demander certaines choses qu'il pourrait regretter.

« Lexa souffla Anya déjà exaspérée. »

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser reprit alors Murphy, allez donc vous asseoir dit il en leur présentant le canapé.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le canapé, ne lâchant jamais leur main dans le processus, Lexa ne voulait pas désobéir à ce point à Anya.

\- Clarke, vous êtes époustouflante dans cette robe complimenta le jeune homme.

\- Merci.

\- On montre les crocs à côté reprit il en voyant la réaction de la présidente, je ne sais pas si je vais passer l'émission.

« Clarke, Guimauve ! Dit Raven s'exprimant à son tour. »

La jeune actrice embrassa alors doucement la joue de Lexa avant de caresser doucement celle ci avec sa main libre. La jeune femme se détendit immédiatement, desserant la mâchoire au contact des lèvres de Clarke.

\- Comment va votre fils, Aden c'est ça ?

\- Très bien, il nous regarde sûrement d'ailleurs dit elle en souriant à la caméra, coucou chaton dit elle en faisant un signe de la main.

\- Salut champion dit Lexa en l'imitant.

\- La question que tout le monde se pose est à quand le deuxième ?

Lexa voyant du coin de l'œil la main libre de Clarke se déplaçant pour caresser inconsciemment son ventre, réagit aussitôt. Elle lâcha sa main pour passer son bras par dessus son épaule, la jeune actrice se saisit alors à nouveau de sa main pour ne pas perdre son contact avant de sa rapprocher d'elle.

« On a eu chaud ! Clarke, une crise à la fois s'il te plaît s'exclama Raven, permettant à Clarke de comprendre ce qu'elle avait faillit créer. »

\- Nous ne sommes même pas mariées argumenta Lexa.

\- A quand la mariage ? Reprit alors Murphy sous les exclamations approbatrices du public.

\- Vous serez le premier au courant quand on saura dit à son tour Clarke.

\- Merci, je réserverais ma journée dit il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Qui vous dit que vous serez invité ? Dit Lexa, un sourcil inquisiteur relevé.

\- Chérie, sache que je t'aime dit alors Murphy en s'adressant à la caméra, voyant ces chances de survie de plus en plus faible.

\- Donc Lexa testa il, la jeune femme ne réagissant pas il poursuivit, vous êtes pour la deuxième année consécutive en liste pour le prix Nobel de la paix. On dirait que vous allez bientôt avoir un trophée de plus à ajouter à côté de la silver star et celui que vous avez gagné l'année précédente.

\- Qu'est qui vous fait dire que je vais le remporter cette année ?

\- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! Dit alors Murphy en le faisant gigoter sous ses yeux.

Lexa ne put combattre le sourire qui apparu sur son visage devant les enfantillages de Murphy.

\- Elle a sourit reprit celui ci en se levant comme si c'était une grande victoire.

Il tendit ensuite sa main vers Clarke pour un high five, partageant sa joie avec elle.

\- Vous savez ce qui me fait rire chez vous c'est que depuis que vous êtes arrivé vous regardez la sortie avec envie reprit il en se réinstallant.

Captant alors le regard de la jeune femme dans cette direction, Clarke déplaça son menton pour la recentrer sur le plateau en rigolant. Lexa sourit face au rire de la jeune actrice, une mélodie à ses oreilles.

\- Difficile de penser qu'il peut y avoir des troubles au paradis en vous regardant dit Murphy en observant leur interaction.

Tout le monde pouvait comprendre à quoi il fessait allusion, leur petite altercation ayant fait la couverture de tous les magazines du pays le jour suivant. De plus, sûrement la majorité des téléspectateurs savaient que cette apparition exceptionnelle de la présidente avait un rapport avec l'événement.

\- Tout le monde est curieux de savoir les sujets de dispute du couple présidentiel insista Murphy sous le silence des deux jeunes femmes.

« Clarke, improvises ! S'exclama Raven. »

\- Mon fils a rejeté sa greffe de moelle osseuse la veille. Je suis allée à l'hôpital et j'ai veillé sur lui toute la nuit, écoutant ma mère me parler de tous les traitements possibles. Aden est ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi, Lexa sait qu'il passera toujours en premier. J'ai alors pris une décision impulsive, je voulais protéger tout le monde et j'ai mal agit. Je suis partie, préférant arrêter maintenant sachant que je tombais doucement mais sûrement amoureuse de cette merveilleuse femme et qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi. Arrêter avant qu'on s'attache et qu'on finisse par souffrir alors que les prochains mois allaient être très difficiles. Mais Lexa m'a littéralement couru après, m'affirmant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi et pour mon fils et que peu importe les épreuves elle nous soutiendrait termina Clarke, une pointe de regret teintant sa voix alors qu'elle s'en voulait encore de la façon dont elle avait agit.

« Parfait dit alors Anya, ébahit par l'improvisation et la prise de décision de la jeune femme. Elle avait réussit a dire la vérité tout en omettant quelques détails secrets. »

\- En fait, vous êtes un cœur tendre Madame la présidente ! Se moqua gentiment Murphy.

Lexa sortit alors de sa torpeur pour jeter un regard noir au jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas réussi à entendre ce que disais la jeune femme après qu'elle est confessée qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'elle. Son cœur avait commencé à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, empêchant tout autre son d'être entendu. Bien qu'elle savait que la jeune actrice disait simplement cela pour les apparences, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détecter la sincérité et la tendresse qui marquait ces mots. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait se fier à son jugement étant donné qu'elle espérait désespérément que ces mots sortent un jour de la bouche de la jeune maman alors qu'elle les pensait vraiment.

\- Donc tout est arrangé ? Demanda alors Murphy.

\- Tout va pou le mieux dit alors la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie dit alors le jeune homme sincèrement.

Il pouvait voir l'amour que se portait les deux jeunes femmes, il aurait été plus que regrettable qu'elles ne soient plus ensemble alors qu'elles semblaient tellement heureuses.

« - Blondie, tu es la meilleure ! On voit bien que je lui ai tout appris s'exclama Raven, fière.

\- Ne te jettes pas trop de fleurs Reyes ! Je suis sure qu'elle a tout appris seule.

\- Ne critique pas mes capacités, surtout que mon poulain se débrouille bien mieux que le tien. »

Clarke et Lexa écoutaient distraitement leur conversation, s'amusant de leur comportement de vieux couple.

\- Dernière question, quelle est la première chose que vous avez pensé en la voyant en vraie pour la première fois ? Demanda finalement Murphy en regardant Clarke.

\- Je vais la tuer dit elle simplement et devant le regard perplexe de Murphy elle compléta, son café était plus que bouillant !

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible reprit il alors.

\- Si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose dit alors Lexa, surprenant tout le monde. Si je n'avais pas renversé mon café sur toi quand tu t'es retournée au dernier moment je n'aurais pas pu t'inviter à dîner pour m'excuser.

\- Donc tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Si tu m'as vu au loin et la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour m'inviter à dîner c'était en me renversant ton café dessus. J'aurais peut être dit oui si tu me l'avais demandé dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- On dirait qu'elle ne vous a toujours pas pardonné.

\- Vous semblez avoir raison accorda Lexa qui laissa échapper un petit rire devant la moue rancunière qu'arborait maintenant la jeune femme.

\- Un bisous arrangeait peut être les choses proposa innocemment Murphy sous les applaudissements de la foule.

« Attention Lex' c'est ton moment ! s'exclama aussitôt Anya comme si elle avait prédit ce qu'allait dire Murphy. »

Clarke s'était retournée vers elle, voulant vérifier que cela ne mettait pas mal à l'aise la présidente, même si ça allait être dur d'improviser une esquive avec les applaudissements de plus en plus forts du public, elle ferait tout pour que Lexa ne se sente pas forcée.

Ne voyant pas d'alternatives possibles et comprenant qu'une longue hésitation pourrait lever les suspicions, Lexa posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme au moment où celle ci croisa son regard. La présidente lui indiquant implicitement son feu vert.

Clarke répondit rapidement au baiser de la jeune femme et posa sa main dans son cou pour un point d'ancrage. Elle se mentirait à elle même en disant que leur contact ne lui avait pas manqué, qu'embrasser Lexa ne réveillait strictement rien en elle. Elle sentait qu'elle délaissait peu à peu son rôle de fausse compagne et laissait peu à peu place à Clarke. Clarke qui ressentait des frissons parcourir son corps, une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur et l'envie de rester indéfiniment dans cette position. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir toutes ses sensations mais elle était là, sur ce plateau, incapable de ne pas reconnaître qu'elle ressentait peut être plus pour Lexa. Un peu plus qu'une très bonne amitié.

Lexa se retira la première, une jolie nuance de rose teintant maintenant ses joues alors qu'elle observait Clarke toujours les yeux fermés, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit, quand la jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, une nouvelle lueur brillait au fond de cet océan turquoise. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de la blonde aussi expressifs, comme si ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose que la jeune maman s'interdisait encore à dire. Mais bien vite, elle disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Lexa ne savait plus quoi penser bien qu'une seule chose était claire c'est qu'elle ne devait pas garder plus longtemps ses sentiments pour elle. Elle se sentait déjà devenir folle, analysant le moindre geste de la jeune femme et sa sincérité, pensant halluciner par instant car ses espoirs prendraient le dessus et lui ferait voir des choses qui en fait n'existaient pas.

« - Ça c'est un baiser, 1 point pour la team Anya !

\- Il faut être deux pour un baiser je te rappelle, personne ne prend l'avantage.

\- Tu rigoles Lexa a tout fait ! »

\- Elles sont flippantes, Clarke penchée contre son oreille venait de lui murmurer.

Lexa répondit à Clarke par un rire, la jeune actrice la suivit rapidement. Elles étaient bien loin de la gêne qu'elles pouvaient ressentir à chaque contact échangé.

\- Mesdames je sens que le public est très impatient de vous posez leur question, qu'en dites vous ?

\- Allons y dirent t'elles en cœur.

Les questions s'enchaînent maintenant depuis 30 bonnes minutes, chacune devant répondre à la place de l'autre quand la question leur était destiné. Clarke fut surprise de voir que Lexa devait répondre à autant de question qu'elle. Elle aurait pensé être bombardée de questions sur la présidente mais il semblerait que beaucoup de personnes s'intéressent à elle. Murphy reprit alors la parole en voyant que plus personne n'avaient de question.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incollables l'une sur l'autre complimenta Murphy, surpris. Sa boisson préféré ? Reprit alors Murphy, cherchant l'information que la jeune actrice ne connaissait pas.

\- Café noir répondit Clarke du tac au tac.

\- Fleur préférée ?

\- Rose.

\- Film préféré ?

-American Sniper.

\- Actrice préférée ?

\- Moi, évidement ! S'exclama Clarke alors que Lexa secouait la tête amusée.

\- Pays qu'elle aimerait visiter ?

\- La Norvège.

\- Position Kama préférée ?

\- La... bien essayé Murphy mais c'est secret défense si je vous le dis, vous allez être éliminé de la surface de la terre dit elle tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa.

« - Comment elle connaît la position préférée de Lexa ? Tu l'as mis dans le dossier ? S'exclama Raven abasourdie.

\- Ça peut toujours servir regarde.

\- Et Clarke la retenue, cherche à savoir pourquoi dit Raven, pleine de sous entendu. »

Clarke réussit à cacher son rougissement au public alors que toute l'attention était dirigé sur Murphy, bien sûr Lexa, elle la regardait avec un léger sourire, se moquant de la gêne de Clarke. La jeune actrice poussa Lexa à l'épaule histoire de montrer son mécontentement.

\- Plus personne n'a de questions ? Reprit alors Murphy plus fort, prêt à passer à la prochaine activité.

\- Si moi, j'ai une question pour Lexa ! Reprit elle avec un sourire triomphant. Je lui ai demandé quelque chose il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle a esquivé la question.

\- Allez y, nous sommes curieux de voir de quoi il s'agit lui répondit alors Murphy.

\- As tu déjà vu un de mes téléfilms ? Demanda alors Clarke en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

La dernière fois elle savait qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière la réponse évasive de la jeune femme. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir la réponse, coincer la jeune femme de cette façon mais elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune maman revienne un jour sur le sujet, elle n'était pas contre répondre à sa question met montrer sa vulnérabilité devant autant de personne n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Ma deuxième vie, ... je l'ai vu il y a de nombreuses années... je venais de subir une opération au genou après mon retour du front. Comme Amy, ton personnage, trouva t'elle bon de préciser, j'y ai perdu beaucoup de chose : une deuxième famille, la femme que j'aimais et mon genou. Amy, malgré l'amputation qu'elle a subit à la main, n'a jamais abandonné et s'est battue pour sa deuxième vie sans jamais oublié la première. Cela a été une bouffé d'air pour moi, cela m'a redonné espoir et le lendemain après une longue discussion avec ma sœur je m'inscrivais au Canada dans le cursus accéléré politique international pour changer définitivement les choses et tenir une promesse. Cela a été d'une certaine manière le commencement de ma deuxième vie dit elle avec une certaine émotion face à cette période difficile de sa vie.

À la fin de son monologue, elle fit le tour du plateau, observant beaucoup de visage avec une sympathie évidente dans le regard et une lueur d'émotion dans les yeux. Elle se concentra ensuite sur les personnes l'entourant, elle vit Murphy se frotter discrètement les yeux et elle ne put retenir une remarque à son égard.

\- On dirait que vous avez aussi un cœur tendre ! Se moqua t'elle gentiment.

L'homme la regarda avec un regard noir joueur, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa remarque.

Quand elle tourna alors son regard vers Clarke, la jeune femme semblait estomaquée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à avoir eu un tel impact sur Lexa à travers ce film quelques années auparavant. La blonde était plus que ravie d'avoir été là d'une certaine façon pour elle durant cette période comme elle était présente à ses côtés récemment. Il semblait que la flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans son cœur pour la présidente était ravivée à chaque instant passé à ses côtés. Ne sachant pas comment réagir et quels mots placés sur ce qu'elle voulait exprimer, elle se contenta de serrer sa main plus fort, espérant pouvoir faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait à travers ses yeux.

\- Sécher moi ses petites larmes, je veux de la joie et de la bonne humeur sur ce plateau ! S'exclama Murphy avec entrain.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main de Lexa frôler sa joue, séchant une larme qui lui avait visiblement échapper sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sourit sincèrement à la jeune femme, se saisit de sa main et posa un baiser sur celle ci la remerciant. Ce baiser voulait dire merci pour tout, pour ce que tu as déjà fait et ce que tu feras pour moi à l'avenir.

« Alerte excédent de guimauve ! Dit alors Raven sortant les deux jeunes femmes de leur bulle. »

\- Que diriez vous de commencer par un family feud ? Dit alors Murphy qui s'était levé et qui se trouvait maintenant devant les jeunes femmes les invitant au centre du plateau.

\- On vous suit dit alors Lexa, se levant la première, tendant la main à Clarke pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je vous explique rapidement les règles, une question est posée aux 200 personnes présentes dans le public, elles vont y répondre et on va simplement garder les trois premières. Vous allez alors devoir deviner qu'elles sont ces réponses.

\- Quand vous voulez ! dit alors Clarke, au côté de Lexa visiblement très excitée.

\- Voici la première question : « Quel est le couple le plus sexy des États Unis ? »

\- Facile,beyoncéetJay-Zrépond rapidement Clarke.

\- Il y a 15 personnes qui ont voté pour eux dit alors Murphy en le voyant s'afficher sur l'écran en deuxième position.

\- C'est impossible, j'ai lu il y'a un mois qu'ils ont été élu le couple le plus sexy des États Unis dit Clarke, visiblement abasourdie.

\- Beaucoup peu changé en un mois dit Murphy mystérieusement, Lexa ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine d'expertise, je fais confiance à Clarke.

\- Okay alors Victoria et David Beckham répondu ensuite la jeune femme en regardant attentivement l'écran.

\- 8 personnes et ils prennent la troisième position dit il en regardant Clarke ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez aucun avis Lexa, Clarke ne semble pas trouver reprit Murphy.

\- Je suis un peu influencée mais je dirais que Clarke est la plus sexy complimenta Lexa sous les applaudissements du public.

\- Donc Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods, le nouveau couple le plus sexy des États Unis, nous allons voir cela dit Murphy en se tournant vers l'écran.

Quand leurs deux noms se sont affichés sur l'écran, toutes deux le fixèrent surprise.

\- Félicitations Mesdames !

« Elles ont de la chance que je ne sois pas en couple trouva bon de rajouter Raven. »

\- On va pouvoir passer à la question suivante reprit Murphy, amusé alors que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot.

\- Excusez moi mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on me dit que je fais partie du couple le plus sexy des États Unis réagit enfin Clarke.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer dit Murphy en plaisantant. « Qu'est ce que vous souhaitez pour le couple présidentielle ? » Clarke, une idée ?

\- Un mariage peut être dit Clarke peu assurée après ses échecs précédents.

\- En effet la moitié du public a choisi cette réponse, après nous avons 48 personnes qui souhaitent un bébé et enfin que Clarke devienne officiellement la première dame.

\- Et enfin dernière question, combien d'enfants devraient avoir Lexa et Clarke ? Lexa ?

\- 2 c'est bien dit Lexa alors qu'elle n'était pas convaincue que le public était du même avis.

\- Visiblement ils veulent beaucoup de mini Clarke et de mini Lexa dit Murphy en ne voyant pas s'afficher la réponse.

\- 4 proposa ensuite Clarke qui le vit s'afficher en troisième position.

\- Plus ou moins demanda Lexa en s'adressant au public.

\- Plus !

\- Tu triches accusa Clarke.

\- 7 dit elle en ignorant délibérément Clarke.

\- En effet trois quarts du public veulent que vous ayez sept enfants, je vous conseille de commencer maintenant conseilla Murphy, ignorant bien évidement qu'elles n'avaient pas attendu son conseil.

\- Nous sommes à un mois de relation, le mariage et les enfants ne sont pas au goût du jour tenta Lexa.

Sa remarque déclencha alors de nombreux sifflement mécontent, visiblement le public voulait déjà la voir mariée entourée d'une ribambelle d'enfants.

\- Comme on anticipe beaucoup et qu'on ne veut pas que vous vous inquiétez inutilement, on a décidé de vous aider à trouver le prénom de votre futur enfant dit Murphy alors que l'intitulé Baby generator s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Si on est pas mariées à la fin de l'émission c'est extraordinaire dit alors Lexa.

\- Et moi inséminée poursuivit Clarke en rigolant.

\- Prenez place à nouveau dans votre fauteuil et permettez moi d'accueillir Max.

Un jeune garçon sortit alors du public et se dirigea vers le buzzer qui venait d'être installé par les équipes de l'émission.

\- Bonjour Max salua alors Murphy.

\- Bonjour répondit il plus timidement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire à Lexa ou Clarke avant de commencer.

\- Elles sont très jolies répondit il timidement.

\- Merci Max, toi aussi tu es un très beau petit garçon lui répondit Clarke alors que les joues de l'enfant prenait une jolie teinte rosée.

\- Alors Max prêt ? Des prénoms vont défiler sous tes yeux et quand tu le souhaites tu peux appuyer sur le buzzer.

Le petit garçon acquiesça alors que les prénoms commençaient à apparaître successivement à l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, il appuya, affichant un prénom pour le moins méconnu.

\- J'aime bien dit Lexa pensive.

\- Agamemnon, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Reprit Clarke en se tournant vers la jeune femme, pensant qu'elle plaisantait.

\- C'est original s'expliqua Lexa.

\- Un peu trop à mon goût dit Clarke.

\- Pas d'Agamemnon dans la famille Woods. On aura peut être un coup de cœur pour le deuxième prénom, Merci Max dit il en faisant coucou au garçon qui retournait dans le public en même temps que Clarke et Lexa. On va maintenant accueillir une petit demoiselle.

Elles virent alors une petit fille de l'âge d'Aden environ se diriger vers le plateau.

\- Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Rose répondit l'enfant.

\- Et quel âge as tu Rose ?

\- 5 ans dit elle en montrant sa main levée, soulignant ses paroles.

\- Si on ne réussit pas à vous marriez, on peut penser à votre fils dit Murphy en se tournant vers Clarke.

\- Vous ne lâchez rien s'amusa Clarke et mon fils est un peu jeune même si Rose est très mignonne.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire a nos invités Rose ?

\- Je peux avoir un câlin ? Demanda la petite fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ma puce répondit alors Lexa en tendant ses bras à la petite fille l'invitant à venir.

La petite fille ne perdit pas une seconde et sauta dans les bras de Lexa, Clarke observait la scène attendrie avant qu'elle aussi ne soit demandé dans le câlin.

\- Et moi dit Murphy penaud alors que la petite fille se dirigeait vers le buzzer.

L'enfant fit rapidement demi tour et l'homme eu le droit au même traitement.

\- Merci Rose dit il en la reposant devant le buzzer, Lexa et Clarke compte sur toi pour trouver le prénom parfait, tu es prête ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui dit elle déterminée, acceptant sa mission et son visage concentré montait que la petite avait à cœur de réussir.

\- Le futur bébé du couple présidentielle s'appellera... tient une petite fille, Mady Griffin-Woods compléta Murphy en voyant le prénom s'afficher.

\- Mady Griffin-Woods répéta Clarke, ça sonne bien dit la jeune maman souriante.

\- On dirait que tu as réussi ta mission dit Murphy en tendant sa main à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de la taper souriante.

Clarke caressa son ventre discrètement, impatiente de voir elle l'espérait son enfant se développer et voir le jour. Voir autant de personnes enthousiastes à cette idée ne faisait que le rendre plus heureuse et prête à devenir mère à nouveau. Lexa lui sourit quand elle croisa son regard, comprenant certainement ses pensés et lui montrant toujours son soutien inébranlable.

\- Je vous propose maintenant le jeu que tout le monde adore et qui a toujours su déceler la force d'une amitié ou la complicité d'un couple dit Murphy en sortant la boîte caractéristique de l'émission customisé avec les photos de couple qui ont déjà participé.

Il leur tendit ensuite deux blocs notes et l'obligation de se décaler légèrement l'une de l'autre pour éviter toutes tricheries. Elles bougonnèrent légèrement toutes les deux pour la forme avant de consentir à se décaler. Chacune d'elle cependant sentit rapidement le manque de l'autre alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis le début de l'émission.

\- Clarke, à vous de commencer dit il en lui tendant la boîte.

\- Mes atouts physiques lit elle alors.

« Ses seins, quelle question dit Anya, sachant que Lexa avait plus d'une fois perdu son latin à cause d'eux. »

Elle se saisit alors de son stylo, elle avait également cette idée en tête mais savait que Lexa n'allait pas la jouer complètement franc jeu.

\- Mes cheveux et mes yeux lit Murphy lorsqu'il demanda à Clarke de retourner sa feuille et vous Lexa ?

\- Ses cheveux et ses yeux dit elle tout en retournant son bloc-notes affichant la même réponse que Clarke.

\- Je sens qu'on va battre des records avec ces deux là, elles sont... continua Murphy en s'arrêtant.

Lexa surprise car l'homme s'était arrêté dans son geste alors qu'il lui tendait la boîte suivit son regard pour comprendre. Elle découvrit alors que Clarke avait écrit autre chose.

\- Elle l'a pensé très fort mais ne l'a pas écrit dit Clarke en fixant une Lexa qui rougissait légèrement.

\- Alors madame la présidente ne joue pas sérieusement !

\- Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont magnifiques se défendit Lexa.

\- Mais ses seins... continua Murphy.

\- Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase menaça Lexa, rapprocher plutôt la boîte dit elle voulant vite changer de sujet.

Clarke rigola alors avec Murphy de la gêne évidente de la jeune femme et de son nouvel empressement à jouer.

\- Mes demoiselles d'honneur

\- Ils ne lâchent rien dit Clarke, amusée par leur persévérance.

Toutes deux avaient bien entendu écrit Anya et Luna étant les personnes en qui Lexa avait une extrême confiance.

\- Destination de ma lune de miel,...si vous m'offrez le voyage je veux bien y aller immédiatement plaisanta Clarke tout en écrivant le pays de son choix.

\- La nouvelle Calédonie, interessant dit Murphy avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui affichait la même réponse avec un sourire vainqueur. Vous avez un truc c'est pas possible dit Murphy suspicieux.

\- Beaucoup de communication, c'est le secret dit Lexa.

\- Je déclare officiellement que vous détenez le record de l'émission avec un magnifique sans faute dit Murphy en les applaudissant, suivit de près par le public.

\- Qu'est ce que vous nous proposez ensuite dit Clarke, ne voulant pas manquer une minute alors qu'elle se plaisait beaucoup sur ce plateau, dans son élément.

\- Box of lies dit il simplement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lexa, perplexe.

\- Tu vas adorer dit Clarke en tirant Lexa derrière Murphy qui se dirigeait vers l'installation.

Lexa pu alors voir différentes boîtes entreposées sur trois étagères, numérotées de 1 à 9. Deux tabourets étaient installés de chaque côté d'une table séparée par une cloison où une petite fenêtre permettait de voir le visage de la personne qui se trouvait en face de soit. Clarke commença alors à lui expliquer les règles, l'excitation transparaissant dans son ton.

\- On va prendre une boîte parmi celles qui se trouvent sur l'étagère et choisir de dire la vérité ou non sur le contenu de celle-ci, l'autre devra alors deviner si c'est un mensonge ou la vérité.

\- D'accord, je te laisse commencer dit Lexa en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

La jeune femme prit alors la boîte qui se trouvait en face d'elle, l'ouvrit puis se saisit de l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle ne put retenir un doux sourire à ce qu'elle avait dans la main, la trouvant plutôt bien réussi. Elle le posa alors à l'endroit indiqué avant de croiser le regard de Lexa, la jeune femme la scrutait attentivement, à la recherche du moindre signe.

\- Tu as l'air de prendre le jeu à cœur Lex' lui dit alors la jeune actrice.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre.

\- Ça tombe bien moi non plus dit elle en retournant son sourire compétiteur. J'ai sous les yeux une figurine, elle est habillée en tenue de guerrière, des épées dans le dos et des protections sur l'intégralité du corps. Cette figurine te ressemble, à vrai dire c'est une figurine de toi en guerrière décrit Clarke sans quitter une seule fois le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Tu dis la vérité dit la jeune femme sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Argh ! Dit Clarke, déçue d'avoir perdue en montrant la figure à la jeune femme qui souriait amusée.

\- À mon tour dit Lexa en allant chercher une boîte.

Elle découvrit alors une association d'objet atypique.

\- Dans ma boîte... Il y a un tourne disque et sur ce tourne disque il y'a une pizza qui est actuellement en train de tourner à vrai dire.

\- Une pizza sur un tourne disque répéta Clarke dubitative.

\- Peperoni la pizza confirma Lexa après avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu mens affirma Clarke visiblement convaincue.

\- Et non je dis la vérité dit Lexa en montrant l'objet à la jeune femme.

Elle vit alors la jeune femme se renfrogner dans son siège visiblement énervée de s'être fait avoir.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance consentit alors Lexa, récompensée par un sourire éblouissant.

La jeune femme s'empressa alors d'aller chercher la boîte bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître.

\- ... C'est une peluche, une girafe avec un long cou, autour du cou de cette girafe,...il y'a des colliers de nouilles de différentes couleurs, il y en a 3 compta la jeune femme après un regard.

\- Tu mens dit simplement Lexa.

\- Comment tu arrives à le voir ? Demanda Clarke frustrée.

\- Tu ne saura jamais dit Lexa, visiblement heureuse d'avoir gagné.

\- Je pense que vous allez pourvoir vous rattraper au prochain jeu Clarke, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien en dessin consola Murphy. Et pour cela nous allons accueillir deux nouvelles invités, je vous présente Anya Thompson, la meilleure amie de Lexa et Raven Reyes celle de Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent alors dans la direction que pointait Murphy pour voir arriver les deux jeunes femmes tout sourire.

\- En attendant l'installation du prochain jeu, nous allons lancer la publicité, on se retrouve bientôt !

*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*

\- Papa ! Papa, regarde il y'a maman à la télé entendit elle ses enfants s'écrier du salon.

\- Ah ah non mes chéries, c'est la sœur jumelle de maman, vous vous rappelez Anya, maman vous en a parlé la semaine dernière.

\- C'est quand qu'on va la rencontrer ? Demanda alors son fils, assis au milieu du canapé.

\- Bientôt Caleb, elle m'a promis de venir la semaine prochaine quand je l'ai eu au téléphone hier répondit Aria en s'installant confortablement à côté de lui.

\- Cool, elle a l'air gentille !

\- Tu vas l'adorer confirma sa mère.

\- Elle a l'air proche de la meilleure amie de Clarke reprit son Mari, Jacques.

\- Raven oui ! Mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre, je suis convaincue qu'elle l'aime bien.

\- C'est de famille alors se moqua Jacques.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre si longtemps...

\- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par longtemps.

\- Chut, la pub est finie reprit Jennifer, la petite dernière déjà captivée par la télévision. J'ai trop hâte de voir la suite poursuivit t'elle en gigotant sur son siège impatiente.

*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*15*

Alors verdict ? J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Prochain chapitre : pictionary, true confession embarrassant avec une invitée surprise,... révélations et rebondissements.

Réponse au Guest :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! On n'a jamais été aussi proche des confessions, encore un petit peu de patience. On la verra à nouveau dans la suite, avec de belles interaction entre elles. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. À bientôt !

Jenn : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu par la première partie de ce talk show et que je te retrouverais pour la seconde. À bientôt !


	16. Chapitre 16

Hey guys !

Je suis sûr qu'on est encore mercredi quelque part dans le monde ;-) je fais preuve d'un peu de mauvaise foi. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier soir, il commençait à se faire tard et mon lit m'appelait.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, celles des habitués comme celles des petits nouveaux m'ont fait très plaisir. J'y répondrais bien sûr en fin de semaine.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*

Chapitre 16 :

Il regardait fixement le voyant rouge clignoter régulièrement, attendant patiemment que le rythme s'accélère pour prendre la parole. Il sentait l'impatiente monter tout autour de lui, dans le public ainsi que chez ses invités. Murphy ne pouvait être plus heureux que chacun apprécie être là aujourd'hui, même la présidente qui avait été un peu sur la réserve au départ. C'était pour lui un petit exploit personnel de lui avoir tiré quelques rires et quelques sourires. Le voyant rouge clignota alors dans un rythme effréné avant de disparaître complètement, c'était son indice pour reprendre cette émission là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Heureux de vous retrouver pour cette deuxième partie de ce rendez vous exceptionnel, je suis maintenant entouré de quartes charmantes jeunes femmes, Raven et Anya venant de nous rejoindre pour participer au prochain jeu. Je vais sans plus attendre vous présenter l'activité, elles vont se défier dans un virtual reality pictionnary dit il en se décalant légèrement, laissant la caméra prendre avec un plan plus large l'intégralité de l'installation.

\- Lexa, je vous invite à commencer, venez me rejoindre au centre du plateau. Voici le casque de réalité virtuelle que vous allez mettre sur votre tête. Vous allez dessiner en 3D grâce à cette manette, nous verrons en même temps votre œuvre d'art sur l'écran dit il en le pointant. Prenez d'abord une carte reprit Murphy en désignant les 9 cartes alignés sous ses yeux.

\- 4 ! 5 ! 9! 1! Entendit elle crier derrière son dos, le public s'époumonant pour faire entendre leur voix.

\- Allons y pour le 4 dit elle en le saisissant.

« Cupidon » s'afficha alors sur un écran situé devant le public. Lexa se saisit ensuite de la manette, peu confiante quand à ce qu'elle allait réaliser. Elle plaça ensuite le casque devant ses yeux ne manquant pas le petit sourire mesquin de Raven. Une fois les lunettes devant les yeux et ne pouvant plus voir son environnent, elle pointa son doigt dans la direction de Raven.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide, tu pourrais le regretter ! Alerta sévèrement Lexa.

Raven, plus effrayée par Lexa depuis quelques temps, ne manqua pas cette opportunité. Elle se leva le plus discrètement possible et se rapprocha de Lexa sous l'œil désapprobateur de Clarke.

Lexa dont l'entraînement de militaire ne lui faisait jamais défaut, entendit l'avance furtive de Raven. Au moment où celle ci allait la toucher, elle saisit sa main avant de la faire basculer au sol, technique aucunement douloureuse mais radicale pour immobiliser l'adversaire au sol.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Fanfaronnait Lexa au dessus d'elle, les lunettes toujours bien en position sur sa tête.

Raven se releva et retourna à sa place en grommelant, énervée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Le public ainsi qu'Anya et Clarke ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

\- Un super héros proposa alors Anya sortant Raven de ses plans de vengeance pour le moment.

Elle se tourna alors pour observer les traits apparaissant progressivement sur l'écran, la présidente ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec la manette et cela se reflétait sur son dessin. On pouvait deviner une personne mais cela s'arrêtait là, son action ou son identité restaient un mystère.

\- C'est bien une personne ? demanda alors Anya en voyant le dessin de son amie devenir de plus en plus brouillon.

Elle eu pour réponse un simple hochement de tête, devinant plus que ne voyant son amie rouler des yeux, certainement agacée de ne pas y arriver.

\- Un policier ! Un astronaute ! Un ange ! Cria t'elle tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Temps écoulé dit alors Murphy après 45 secondes, vous étiez censé deviner Cupidon expliqua t'il en observant sceptique le dessin de Lexa, pas très ressemblant d'après son point de vue. À vous Raven !

\- Ça va, j'ai pas trop la pression, c'est pas comme si on avait de réels adversaires dit Raven avec toute la suffisance qui la caractérisait.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Reyes ! Conseilla Anya.

Raven ne fit pas attention au commentaire d'Anya, se dirigeant, imperturbable, vers une carte qu'elle retourna.

« Lune de miel » apparu cette fois sur l'écran, la jeune femme jurant intérieurement au même moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir faire deviner l'expression à son amie. Elle se lança dans un dessin de lune en premier lieu puis elle poursuivit avec une abeille. Clarke avait reconnu la lune mais était perplexe quant au dessin que réalisait maintenant son amie. Et comme une illumination, la réponse lui vint.

\- Lune de miel ! Cria t'elle après que 30 secondes s'étaient écoulées au chronomètre.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as deviné l'abeille, on dirait un hamster dit Anya en étudiant le dessin, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- À ton tour ! Dit alors Raven, souriante, comme si elle était déjà assurée de sa victoire en lui posant le casque sur les genoux.

Anya eu la chance de tirer « église » qui fut facilement trouvé par Lexa après seulement quelques secondes. La partie était relancée entre les deux équipes, maintenant à égalité.

\- Vas y mon poulain ! Encouragea alors Raven en massant énergiquement les épaules de Clarke comme si elle allait entrer sur un ring pour se battre.

\- T'inquiète Ray, je gère ! Dit Clarke en se dégageant de l'emprise de son amie, bien plus compétitrice qu'elle il semblerait.

Elle croisa le regard de Lexa, la jeune femme lui offrant un sourire compatissant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cartes, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, l'expression de la présidente gravé dans son esprit. Au moment où elle allait prendre la carte 2 en suivant la requête du public, Murphy lui en tendit une autre avec le même aspect que les autres mais sans chiffre sur le dessus. Il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. En la retournant, un doux sourire apparu sur son visage à la lecture de ce simple prénom, de ces quartes petites lettres qui lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Elle se saisit ensuite de la manette et commença à esquisser avec des gestes habiles et précis les traits de ce visage qui n'avait plus de secret pour elle.

\- Une sorcière, une ogresse, un monstre commença à énumérer Raven alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse pendant de longues secondes.

\- Raven... sermonna Clarke en secouant la tête, comprenant que la jeune femme avait deviné mais qu'elle préférait s'amuser à énumérer des personnages plus laids les uns que les autres pour décrire à son goût l'une des plus belles personnes qu'elle connaissait.

\- Notre très chère présidente dit elle alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes.

\- On dirait bien que l'équipe formée par Raven et Clarke a gagné félicita Murphy sous les applaudissements du public.

Raven sauta au cou de Clarke alors que celle ci se débattait avec le casque, manquant de les faire tomber toutes les deux.

\- On forme une belle équipe blondie !

\- Clarke est juste très douée souligna Anya en se rapprochant du duo pour féliciter la jeune femme.

\- Merci Anya.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi ? Demanda Raven, attendant que la jeune femme reconnaisse qu'elle avait participé à leur victoire.

\- Tu as sûrement d'autres qualités dit Anya en haussant les épaules.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Il faudrait que je les trouve avant de te les dires répliqua Anya en rigolant.

Elle entendit, amusée, Raven répliquer tout aussi virulente.

\- Ton dessin est magnifique Clarke complimenta Lexa alors qu'elle observait l'écran, son visage seulement était représenté, les traits apaisés.

\- J'avais un magnifique modèle laissa échapper Clarke avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir.

Lexa se tourna alors vers elle, l'observant attentivement comme si elle essayait de percer son âme, une étincelle éveillée au fond des yeux. Clarke détourna alors le regard, réprimandant son cerveau pour avoir échapper à son contrôle.

\- Que diriez vous de rester avec nous pour le prochain jeu et vous mélangez aux invités proposa Murphy à Anya et Raven, les coupant dans leur échange.

Clarke saisit cette opportunité pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Lexa et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation du trio. Bien sûr ce comportement n'échappa pas à Lexa qui décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant, elle aurait sûrement le temps d'échanger durant le trajet du retour.

\- Il nous faudra encore quelques instants pour installer les cabines et le décor. Et pourquoi pas en attendant satisfaire un peu plus notre curiosité avec vous deux ? Proposa Murphy sous les acclamations du public.

\- Que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda alors Raven avec un grand sourire sous les yeux exaspérés du couple présidentiel.

\- Tout ! Crièrent plusieurs personnes dans le public.

\- Je ne dis pas non mais on risque d'être en retard sur l'emploi du temps, je connais tellement de faits embarrassants sur Clarke, ... comme la fois où elle...

\- Raven, on a pas le temps ! dit Clarke entre ses dents, avertissant la jeune femme qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt de ne rien révéler.

\- Oui mais le moment où tu as...

\- Murphy vous n'aviez pas une question à poser à Raven !

\- ...Si, si bien sûr dit il, ne s'attendant pas à être réinvesti dans la conversation aussi tôt. Comment avez vous réagit quand vous avez appris pour votre amie et Lexa ?

\- Premièrement, il faut savoir que je l'ai appris par les réseaux sociaux, Clarke est une amie indigne exagéra Raven,...mais sinon je suis heureuse tant qu'elle est heureuse dit Raven sincèrement en captant le regard de Clarke. Et si Lexa ose lui faire du mal, peu importe qu'elle soit présidente, qu'elle a une bande de supers ninjas l'entourant ou qu'elle soit ceinture noir de judo, je lui ferais payer.

Lexa la défia alors du regard, pas le moins du monde impressionner par les menaces de la jeune femme, de plus elle n'avait pas l'attention de faire du mal à Clarke.

\- Vous semblez vraiment vous appréciez ! Blagua Murphy en observant le combat de regard.

\- Elle a choisit d'être avec Clarke, ce qui implique que je suis aussi dans le lot, elle aura affaire à moi jusqu'à sa mort.

\- J'aurais peut être dû y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Fais gaffe Woods, ton sort est aussi entre mes mains, si Clarke a à choisir entre toi et moi, tu as aucune chance.

\- Je ne parierais pas là dessus dit Lexa en saisissant la main de Clarke qui était restée à ses côtés devant l'écran où son visage apparaissait toujours.

\- N'essaye pas de l'acheter avec toutes sorte de promesses sexuelles.

\- Ce programme vient de passer interdit au moins de 10 ans.

\- Ou simplement des petits bisous se corrigea Raven, se remémorant qu'elle était bel et bien regardée par des millions de spectateurs, enfant inclu. Après tout c'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, des petits bisous, des câlins et beaucoup d'amour.

\- Rayes tu t'enfonces lui murmura Anya.

\- Ah ! On dirait que le nouveau jeu est installé s'exclama faussement extasiée Raven, détournant l'attention d'elle.

\- En effet, nous allons donc jouer à phone booth comme vous pouvez le voir. Les règles sont simples, je vais vous poser une question de culture générale, si vous répondez correctement votre adversaire doit accueillir un de nos invités dans sa cabine, si au contraire vous répondez mal c'est vous qui devrait faire un peu de place dans votre cabine expliqua t'il tout en se dirigeant vers le deux cabines téléphoniques.

Lexa pouvait également voir que derrière l'écran, les ombres des invités étaient visibles, on pouvait en deviner des carrures plus ou moins imposantes.

\- Lexa, Clarke entrez dans votre cabine et vous deux allez vous mélanger à nos invités commanda Murphy avant de se diriger vers le combiné téléphonique. Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda alors Murphy quand toutes deux furent à l'intérieur de leur cabine respective.

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes avaient acquiescé à sa demande, il saisit le combiné et tapa aléatoirement sur les chiffres. Le téléphone sonna dans la cabine de Clarke qui s'en saisit rapidement, l'excitation marquant ses traits.

\- Hey Clarke !

\- Hey Murphy !

\- Voici la question, quel est le plus long os présent dans le corps humain ?

\- Facile, le fémur répondit immédiatement Clarke.

\- C'est la bonne réponse, permettez moi alors d'accueillir Shaquille O'Neal. Champion à quatre reprises de la NBA et considéré comme le meilleur joueur et pivot de l'histoire va rejoindre dès à présent la cabine de Lexa s'exclama Murphy sous les acclamations du public.

\- Salut mon grand accueilli Murphy en serrant la main à l'homme de plus de 2 mètres.

\- Salut John, Mesdames dit il ensuite en se tournant vers Clarke et Lexa.

\- Bonjour dirent elles synchronisées.

Lexa sortit ensuite de sa cabine, accordant une poignée de main ferme au basketteur qui la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes. Elle le laissa entrer en premier et s'ajusta dans l'espace restant, il ne pourrait pas accueillir bien plus de monde se dit elle en regardant la place restante. Son attention fut alors attirée sur l'autre cabine où on pouvait voir Clarke se tordre de rire à la situation.

\- Le suivant est pour toi ! La prévint elle, ce qui ne sembla en rien arrêter le fou rire de la jeune femme.

\- Très jolie victoire au tournoi madame le complimenta alors son camarade de cabine.

\- Merci, vous pourriez faire partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine, après tout on devait trouvé un remplaçant définitif pour Clarke.

Sa remarque eu le mérite de calmer instantanément la jeune femme qui arborait maintenant une moue boudeuse. Un air satisfait apparu alors sur son visage alors que le téléphone sonna, cette fois dans sa cabine. Shaquille lui tendit alors, le combiné étant dans son dos.

\- Hey Lexa, Prête ?

\- Quand vous voulez !

\- Quel est le bâtiment historique présent au dos des billets de 20 dollars ?

\- La Maison Blanche répondit Lexa.

\- C'est exact, notre nouvelle invité est...

\- Raven Reyes, conseillère à la Maison Blanche, hackeuse professionnelle, agent dénicheuse d'acteurs et j'en passe... dit la jeune femme en faisant de grands gestes de la main, symbolisant toutes ses qualifications.

\- Ray, je t'en prie dit Clarke en l'accueillant dans sa cabine.

\- Cool je vais être collé serré avec Blondie dit Raven en lançant un clin d'œil à Lexa qui la regardait exaspéré.

À nouveau la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre alors que les deux amies échangeaient quelques banalités.

\- Question suivante, de quel célèbre roman de Georges Orwell vient la citation suivante : « big brother is watching you » ?

\- C'est une date je crois entendit elle Raven lui murmurer.

\- On est bien avancé dit Clarke.

\- On dirait qu'elles ne savent pas s'exclama Lexa.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle connaît la réponse, à l'école cela devait être la première de la classe, toujours à répondre à la question, assise au premier rang.

\- C'est mieux qu'être une cancre contra Lexa.

Le bip sonna alors la fin du temps règlementaire, sans réponse les deux jeunes femmes allaient accueillir une nouvelle personne dans leur cabine.

\- Notre prochain invité est la mascotte de l'équipe de football américain de Baltimore, Poe applaudit ensuite Murphy alors qu'une mascotte de corbeau avec le maillot de l'équipe faisait son apparition.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre Clarke et Raven qui commencèrent à se serrer pour laisser de la place, elles purent alors voir le sourire goguenard de Lexa alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa situation. Lexa décrocha le combiné alors qu'il sonnait pour la deuxième fois.

\- Qui était le 37 éme président américain ?

\- Richard Nixon dit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Encore une bonne réponse pour la team Lexa !

Anya fit alors son apparition pour rejoindre la cabine de Clarke où on commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit. Anya se retrouva coller au dos de Raven tandis que celle ci était plaqué contre la paroi de la cabine. Une position qu'appréciait les deux jeunes femmes, bien plus qu'elles ne pourraient jamais l'admettre.

\- Anya, tu m'écrases ! Se plaignit alors Raven pour faire bonne figure.

\- Désolée, je peux demander au corbeau d'échanger nos places si tu veux taquina Anya.

\- Pas la peine de gêner tout le monde dit la jeune femme feignant l'énervement.

\- Avant dernière question ! S'exclama Murphy alors que Clarke se contorsionna pour s'emparer du téléphone. Quelle est l'actrice italienne qui a donné la réplique à Daniel Craig dans le dernier James Bond ?

\- Monica Belucci répondit directement Clarke, elle devait avoué qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé la façon dont elle avait joué son personnage et qu'elle s'en était inspirée pour un de ses rôles.

\- Accueillons la dès maintenant dit alors Murphy alors que l'actrice fit son apparition.

Clarke la fixa quelques secondes, heureuse de la voir en vraie pour la première. Cependant ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps, la femme la salua et alla ensuite rejoindre la cabine de Lexa. Elles échangèrent, se souriaient et Monica osa même poser sa main sur le bras de Lexa dans une légère caresse. Clarke vit rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard observateur d'Anya qui fut soulagée et heureuse de constater que les sentiments que Lexa avaient pour Clarke étaient réciproques. La jeune femme ne détacha pas son regard du couple, observant chacun de leur geste et jalousant la jeune femme d'être aussi proche de Lexa alors qu'elle était coincée entre une paroi et un corbeau. Elle fut alors surprise quand une énorme tâche jaune barra sa vue, un minion essayait de rentrer à nouveau, Lexa avait sûrement répondu juste à sa dernière question. Le jeu se termina alors, le minion ne pouvant pénétrer entièrement dans leur cabine et annonçant leur défaite. Clarke ne se soucia pas vraiment d'avoir perdu, la seule chose qui l'intéressait à cet instant était d'être au près de Lexa.

Lexa fut surprise quand deux bras encerclèrent sa taille avec possessivité. En se tournant sur le côté, elle remarqua les cheveux blonds de Clarke avant de voir la jeune femme croisée son regard. Celle ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de le jauger avant qu'elle se rapproche et que ses lèvres viennent se poser à la comissure des siennes.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient dans leur monde, le temps s'était arrêté autour d'elle. Elles ne prenaient même plus conscience de l'agitation qui les entourait. L'émission continuant, les décors laissant place à de nouveau et les invités saluant le public avant de s'éclipser.

Clarke était complètement perdue dans le regard de Lexa, paralysée. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience du fait qu'elle venait d'embrasser la présidente alors qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé, qu'elle l'avait fait car elle en avait envie. La jeune maman sentait les maux de tête arriver alors que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. La principale question étant : Qu'est ce que je ressens pour Lexa ? Malheureusement elle n'avait pas la réponse, son cerveau ne semblait plus lui appartenir et son cœur tambourinait bien trop rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Lexa se trouvait dans le même état que Clarke bien que celle ci l'ignorait. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à s'interroger sur le geste de la jeune femme, calculée ou voulue. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, vivre dans l'incertitude ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Hey, les tourterelles ! Prêtes pour la suite des événements ? Dit Murphy après quelque temps, les sortant de leur bulle.

\- ... Oui, toujours dis Clarke en observant son environnent qui avait changé, combien de temps était elle restée simplement plongée dans le regard de Lexa ? Elle aurait dit des secondes mais il s'avérait que cela semblait être des minutes.

\- Nous allons donc pour pouvoir accueillir notre prochaine invité chaleureusement.

Clarke vit alors, du coin de l'œil une femme se lever dans les premiers rangs sur sa droite. Lexa ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, la jeune femme fixant les coulisses. Elle prit alors le temps de détailler leur nouvel invité qui lui semblait familier, elle avait déjà vu cette femme mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler où. La quinquagénaire avait de longs cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, un corps svelte et une démarche assurée qui lui était suspicieusement familière. Et comme pour répondre à ses doutes, elle entendit Lexa s'exprimer à ses côtés.

\- Oh Merde !...Maman... dit elle en la voyant se rapprocher, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

\- Lexa voyons je ne t'ai pas élevé comme cela, depuis quand jure t'on devant une jolie femme ? Réprimanda Celia en tournant son regard vers Clarke.

\- Enchantée Madame Woods dit alors Clarke, se tenant plus droite et lissant des plis imaginaires sur sa robe.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, comme ma fille ne daignait pas m'appeler pour que je vous rencontre, j'ai pris les choses en main dit elle comme se justifiant de sa présence sur le plateau, tout en montrant son mécontentement à la présidente.

\- Je vois que les présentations sont faites ! Que diriez vous de mieux vous connaître autour d'un True confessions ? S'exprima à nouveau Murphy alors qu'il s'était mis en retrait pour leur laisser de l'espace.

Il les guida alors vers une zone du plateau, où les lumières avaient été éteintes, créant comme une intimité, appelant certainement à se confier. En rejoignant la table où des enveloppes avaient été éparpillées, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa mère, priant intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de la ridiculiser devant des millions de personnes.

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre mère avait de bonnes histoires a raconter à votre sujet, c'est pourquoi vous allez devoir rester sur la touche pour le jeu et croiser les doigts pour qu'elle n'est pas choisi quelque chose de trop embarrassant. Vous pouvez aussi participer au vote, celui qui conclut ou non de la véracité de l'histoire racontée.

Lexa lança un vain regard d'avertissement à sa mère, la défiant d'oser raconter les histoires les plus embarrassante sur elle. Celle ci lui retourna un grand sourire, semblant inconsciente de l'état dans lequel elle était.

\- Allez-y Clarke, pourquoi ne pas laisser Lexa mariner encore un peu.

Elle n'était pas inconsciente et au contraire elle semblait s'amuser de sa condition, ce qui ne calma en rien l'angoisse qui était apparu au creux de son ventre en voyant sa mère.

\- Oui bien sûr dit Clarke en accordant un sourire désolé à Lexa qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à détailler sa mère du regard à la recherche du moindre indice pour deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Clarke choisit alors l'enveloppe située au plus près de sa main gauche, l'ouvrant après l'avoir retourné.

\- Mon fils a déjà joué les entremetteurs pour moi lu alors Clarke.

\- Qui était l'heureuse élue ? Demanda alors Murphy.

\- Alycia, une amie maintenant.

\- Que s'est il passée ? Demanda la mère de Lexa curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune femme qui avait volé le cœur de sa fille.

\- J'étais au parc avec Aden, c'était il y a quelques mois. Il voulait une glace pour le goûter. Le marchant ambulant était à quelques mètres, je lui est alors demandé de rester sur le banc alors que j'allais chercher sa glace. En attendant dans la file pour commander, je me suis retournée pour le surveiller. Il caressait le chien d'une jeune femme, les voyant discuter et la jeune femme ne semblant pas dangereuse je continuais d'attendre en les observant discrètement. À mon retour Aden avait joué les entremetteurs en décrivant à la jeune femme toutes mes qualités et en me faisant des signes pas très discrets pour que je l'invite à dîner. C'était un agréable dîner mais plus amicale que romantique au final.

\- C'est la vérité conclut alors Célia à l'image de Lexa il semblerait que celle ci savait détecter ce genre de choses.

\- Vous avez raison confirma Clarke.

\- À vous Murphy dit alors Célia en observant Lexa qui commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés, de moins en moins discrète. Célia put voir qu'elle fut légèrement calmée par Clarke qui avait entrelacé ces doigts aux siens.

\- J'ai rencontré ma petite amie alors qu'elle me volait ma voiture lu alors Murphy.

\- Expliquez nous en davantage encouragea la plus âgée des brunes.

\- Je sortais du magasin de vêtement à quelques blocs de ma rue quand j'ai aperçu quelqu'un essayant de forcer la serrure de ma portière. Je l'ai alpagué et elle a commencé à taper un sprint. Je l'ai poursuivit à travers plusieurs rues avant de la stopper dans une ruelle. Je lui alors demandé pourquoi elle volait, ce que ça lui apportait et elle m'a dit que c'était pour sa petite fille, qu'elle avait une malformation grave au niveau de la main et que les frais étaient trop chers même avec plusieurs travails. Je lui ai alors proposé de l'aider et c'est comme cela que je suis tombée amoureux de cette femme, de cette famille.

\- C'est une belle histoire remarqua Clarke.

\- Belle mais totalement fausse contra Celia.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi dit Lexa, intervenant pour la première fois en se postant du côté de sa mère.

\- Bien joué Mesdames, peu de mes invités savent démêler le vrai du faux en général félicita Murphy. On va maintenant passer à l'histoire que tout le monde attend dit Murphy alors que Lexa s'enfonçait dans son siège.

\- En me retrouvant à la porte de l'appartement de ma fille le matin de Noël, j'ai reçu un cadeau qui ne m'étais pas destiné.

\- Maman, ne continue pas cette histoire murmura discrètement Lexa à l'oreille de sa mère.

\- À qui le cadeau était il destiné ? Demanda alors Clarke.

\- À Costia au vu du déguisement rigola Célia, tout en remarquant l'extrême gêne de sa fille. Je reprends, c'était le matin de Noël et je voulais faire une surprise à ma fille en lui rendant visite. J'appris plus tard que Costia était partie chercher des viennoiseries et que Lexa avait ouvert la porte en pensant qu'elle était rentrée.

\- Quel était ce fameux déguisement ?

\- Une mère Noël quelque peu dévêtue, un très bon choix ma chérie tu était très sexy dit sa mère en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lexa rougit alors de honte, maudissant sa mère d'avoir raconté cette histoire et l'avoir partagé avec des millions de spectateurs.

\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, je t'ai très bien faite, une belle jeune femme bien proportionnée. Je suis sure que Clarke ne dirait pas le contraire.

\- Maman... réprimanda Lexa à travers ses dents serrées.

\- Il est vraie que votre fille est magnifique dit Clarke en tentant d'apaiser Lexa, la retenant de sauter au cou de sa mère très certainement. J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce costume dit Clarke en attirant l'attention de Lexa sur elle.

\- Je l'ai brûlé dit elle simplement.

\- Ah ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi dit sa mère en séchant une larme de rire.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait autant rigoler de la gêne de Lexa, ne manquant pas une occasion pour partager ses histoire au plus grand malheur de Lexa.

\- Célia, cela a été un honneur de vous avoir avec nous. Ça serait avec grand plaisir que je partagerais un café avec vous pour en apprendre davantage sur notre présidente blagua gentiment Murphy alors que Lexa semblait être à bout de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, à tout à l'heure poussin dit il en plaçant ses lèvres sur les joues de sa fille.

\- Je vais la tuer dit Lexa alors que sa mère était retourné à sa place.

\- Calme toi dit Clarke en exerçant une légère pression sur sa main, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- On arrive a la fin de cette émission commença t'il alors qu'il fut coupé par des cris de désapprobation dans la foule. Moi aussi ça me rend triste mais on a encore la possibilité de bien s'amuser avec ce dernier jeu dit Murphy, enthousiasmant à nouveau la foule. On va se réinstaller sur les canapés, j'ai des mots à récupérer. Vous connaissez le Mad Lib show ?

\- Oui dit Clarke en sautillant sur place alors que Lexa la regarda amusée, se détendant légèrement maintenant que sa mère était partie.

\- Je vous en prie, expliquez à Lexa, elle ne semble pas connaître.

\- Alors il va nous demander une série de verbes, des expressions, des adjectifs... Puis avec ce qu'il a récupéré, il va compléter le script qu'il a déjà écrit. On devra alors joué la pièce avec les mots qu'on a choisi.

\- Si ce n'est pas encore très clair vous allez vite comprendre rassura Murphy quand il vit l'expression perdu de Lexa.

\- Pour commencer un adjectif péjoratif dit Murphy en s'adressant à Clarke.

\- Ennuyant répondit elle.

\- Métier ? en regardant Lexa.

\- Secrétaire.

\- Ce que dit votre fils après avoir fait une bêtise ?

\- Oups !

\- Un chiffre ?

\- 50.

\- Un autre chiffre, compris entre un et dix cette fois.

\- 8.

\- Vieux prénoms ?

\- Maryline, Elisabeth

\- Harold, Joseph .

\- Une mixture dégoûtante ?

\- Bave de carpeau.

\- Objet de petite taille ?

\- Une bille.

\- Adjectif mélioratif pour caractériser son partenaire.

\- Attachant.

\- Activité ennuyante ?

\- Coudre.

\- Partie du corps ?

\- Les orteils.

\- Mot affectif ?

\- Bébé.

\- Jour de la semaine ?

\- Mercredi.

\- Insulte envers une femme.

\- Pimbêche.

\- Voilà on a tout dit Murphy alors qu'il consultait la liste de mot qu'il venait d'écrire. Suivez moi, on va allez dans les coulisses ou une scène à été installé exprès.

Et voilà comment après 15 minutes Lexa se retrouva assise à côté de Clarke, dans un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Murphy était assis en face d'elle, une perruque grisonnante sur la tête et des lunettes au bout du nez. Il y avait même un affichage numérique en marche, docteur l'ennuyeux y trônait fièrement. Lexa sourit amusée face à l'effort de mise en scène de l'émission. Murphy joignit alors ses mains sur son bureau, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes et débuta comme inscrit dans le script.

\- Bonjour, je me présente docteur l'ennuyeux, psychologue pour couple. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour discuter de vos problèmes, de votre difficulté à vivre ensemble après de longues années, de partager de tendres moments quand l'attraction s'affaiblit...

Clarke se racla la gorge coupant Murphy dans son monologue qui durait en longueur.

\- Revenant on à vous, que se passe t'il ?

\- Ma femme m'a trompée avec sa secrétaire confia indignée Clarke.

\- Quel cliché ! La secrétaire figure de l'excitation pour un bon nombre de chef d'entreprise, arborant toujours un tailleur chic qui ne laisse souvent pas indifférent...

Lexa leva un sourcil, se demandant quand Murphy allait à nouveau s'arrêter, il prenait son rôle très à cœur, improvisant de longue phrase ennuyeuse et inutile.

\- Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? Dit Murphy en se concentrant sur elle, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

Lexa hésita quelques secondes mais fut bien vite rappelé à l'ordre par Clarke qui la défiait du regard, l'interdisant de ne pas jouer le jeu.

\- Oups dit elle en essayant au mieux d'imiter un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves après 50 ans de mariage, 8 enfants, qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Maryline, Harold, Joseph et à la petite dernière Elisabeth ?

\- Je vous imaginais pas aussi vieillie !

\- Bave de carpeau, rafraîchit le tain ! dit Clarke nonchalamment alors qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau sur Lexa qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Mon mariage a volé en éclat, ce n'est plus que de simples petites billes sans importance pour Lexa. Elle ne me regarde plus, avant elle était tellement attachante souffla Clarke comme nostalgique.

\- Je suis désolée mais depuis que tu t'es mis à la couture je n'y arrive plus.

\- Ça tue le sex apeal a n'en pas douter ! On va tenter une nouvelle approche, laissez parler votre colère, dites à Lexa ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

\- J'aimerais tellement lui casser les petits orteils dit Clarke tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Votre femme ou la secrétaire ?

\- Les deux !

\- Mais je t'aime... bébé dit Lexa bien que le surnom sonnait mal à ses oreilles, elle préférait plutôt désigner appelé Clarke mon amour ou mon cœur... ou se contenter pour le moment de Clarke.

\- Tu m'aimes seulement le mercredi quand tu ne travailles pas avec cette pimbêche !

\- Ça tombe bien on est mercredi dit Lexa avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Et comme si la réalisation frappa Clarke elle se leva pour embrasser Lexa, déposant presque voilement ses lèvres contre les siennes comme l'avait explicité avec beaucoup de détails Murphy dans son script. Encore une fois le geste n'était pas intentionnel bien qu'il ne laissa encore une fois Lexa pas indifférente.

\- ... Madame la présidente, vous semblez être douée dans beaucoup de domaines, vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'être actrice ? Demanda Murphy alors que Lexa était sortit du brouillard à l'attente de son titre, refaisant difficilement surface après le contact des lèvres de Clarke.

\- Elle sait aussi chanter et danser comme personne intervient Clarke avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à la question.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça, cela serait une très belle façon de clôturer cette émission.

\- Allez Lexa dit oui ! demanda Clarke avec son petit air de chiot qui agit sur Lexa très facilement. La jeune femme se surprenant à donner son accord après quelques secondes. Que ne ferait elle pas pour cette femme ? Chanter et Danser devant des millions d'américains si cela n'était pas une preuve d'amour elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*

\- En avant première, sur notre plateau, la présidente nous fait l'honneur de partager la cérémonie d'ouverture du prochain gala qui se tiendra à la Maison Blanche pour récolter des fonds. Bien entendu, vous pouvez faire des dons aux association via leur site internet... dit Murphy alors qu'il observait Lexa se préparer au centre de la scène. Lexa, vous êtes prêtes ? Reprit il une fois qu'elle avait fini.

\- On va dire que oui répondit la jeune femme alors qu'elle sentait son estomac se retourner, une pointe de stress la gagnant.

Elle avait l'habitude des situations stressantes, des meetings en compagnie de chefs d'état ou d'entreprise. Mais lors de ceux si elle maîtrisait son sujet, toujours préparer à chaque issue ou problème qui pourrait se produire. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était démunie, pas très à l'aise de se produire de cette façon devant l'Amérique.

Elle entendit alors bien vite les premières notes de musique avant que les paroles apparaissent à l'écran. Une chanson d'amour il fallait s'en douter.

« I found a love for me

Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just oblivious when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will never give up on you

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine »

Elle avait chanté le premier couplet en lisant attentivement les paroles, à l'approche de la fin elle avait plongé son regard rempli de tendresse dans celui de Clarke dont l'océan bleu reflétait les mêmes émotions. Elle n'avait pas vu que Murphy avait glissé au préalable un micro dans les mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Elle fut alors surprise quand elle sentit des bras se glisser autour d'elle avant de le retourner. Elle reprit tout de même bien vite les paroles de la chanson en les voyant défiler, prenant soin de toujours tenir le regard de Clarke entre chaque souffle.

« Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight »

Les deux jeunes femmes tournait lentement au rythme de la chanson. C'était maintenant à Clarke de faire connaître sa voix au public.

« Well I found a girl, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home

I found love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still in the beginning, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright in the end

Darling, just hold my hand

Be your girl, you'll be my wife

And I see my future in your eyes »

Les paroles reflétaient leur histoire à la perfection, les touchant bien plus que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Elles déclenchaient un tumulte d'émotions dans chacune d'elle. Lexa se rendant peu à peu compte de la force de ses sentiment tandis que Clarke commençait à les apercevoir, à les sentir.

« Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight »

Elle avait reprit celui ci en cœur, leurs deux voix s'accordant à la perfection. C'était au tour du public d'être émue, touchée par la tendresse et l'amour qui s'émanaient des deux jeunes femmes. Si quelqu'un avait eu des doutes quand à la véracité de leur relation, à cet instant ils auraient été bannit.

« Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect »

Lexa avait continué seule la chanson, Clarke l'observant avec un sourire étincellent sur le visage comme au comble du bonheur. Elle essaya de transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait avec les paroles de cette chanson, ses regards, ses sourires. Tout ce qu'elle avait pas encore eu le courage de dire a hâte voix.

« And she looks even more perfect

No I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight »

Clarke termina la chanson en beauté, transmettant sans en avoir encore bien conscience tout ce que Lexa avait essayer de faire passer quelques secondes auparavant.

La foule se leva alors applaudissant fiévreusement les deux jeunes femmes.

« - Ça c'est mes poulains ! Entendirent t'elle crier Raven dans leurs oreilles respectives pour la première fois depuis leur départ du plateau.

\- Lexa est ton poulain aussi maintenant ?

\- On voit bien qu'elle a prit en compte mes conseils dit Raven comme une évidence. »

Clarke en profita pour se blottir dans les bras de Lexa, ne voulant pas laisser filer cette douce chaleur qui semblait bizarrement être présente que quand elle était avec la jeune femme. Lexa accueillir cette étreinte avec bonheur alors que Murphy conclurait l'émission. Et c'est avec regret que les deux jeunes femmes dirent au revoir au public et à toutes les personnes présentes derrière leur poste de télévision.

*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*

Le couple présidentiel quitta le plateau une fois que l'antenne était terminée. Main dans la main elles se rendaient dans les coulisses. Aucune ne parla sur le chemin ne voulant pas couper ce silence paisible. Elles atteignirent rapidement le rideau qui leur conférait un peu d'intimité. Lexa rassemblant son courage se tourna vers Clarke, prête à enfin lui parler de ses sentiments.

\- Clarke... je voulais te dire.. commença Lexa hésitante alors que la jeune maman la regardait curieusement, attendant de savoir de quoi elle voulait parler. Merci pour avoir été présente à mes côtés pendant l'émission sans toi je pense que j'aurais déjà étranglé Murphy... ou ma mère.

Clarke lui répondit par un rire cristallin qui sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Lexa. Une mélodie qu'elle aimerait entendre encore bien des années.

\- Et... commença Lexa

\- Tu as autre chose à me dire ? Ne te retient pas Lexa, tu peux tout le dire, je serai toujours là pour toi dit alors Clarke, choisissant au mieux ses mots pour apaiser la jeune femme.

\- Je crois que... je suis en train de.. débuta Lexa

\- Lexa, ma chérie, tu ne contais pas partir sans moi tout de même dit Celia en se rapprochant d'elles, tombant au pire moment.

\- Maman... souffla Lexa abattue alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'ouvrir à Clarke.

\- Vous avez été parfaite ! Tu lui as dit j'espère Lexa, cette femme est exceptionnelle complimenta la mère de celle ci alors que Clarke rougissait, touchée par les compliments de la jeune femme. Tu l'as traites bien j'espère ! Tu ne rentres pas trop tard le soir, préférant la compagnie de tes dossiers à cette charmante demoiselle.

\- Habituellement on met plutôt en garde la compagne de sa fille, maman.

\- Vois tu, en te connaissant je l'inquiète plus pour elle que pour toi. Venez on rentre à la Maison Blanche, on a beaucoup de chose à partager vous et moi poursuivit celle ci en prenant Clarke par le bras, les dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Lexa les suivit en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de sa mère, la maudissant intérieurement d'avoir interrompu son moment. Elle allait sûrement devoir attendre avant de pouvoir à nouveau se confier à la jeune femme, partager des contacts avec elle sans savoir si ils étaient vraiment sincères, des regards tendres qui reflétaient peut être qu'une profonde amitié. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas de quoi les prochains jours seront fait mais si elle l'avait su, elle aurait tout fait, absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retenir et lui avouer son amour.

*16*16*16*16*16*16*16*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu

Qu'avez vous pensé de la mère de Lexa ? De la tentative de Lexa malheureusement interrompue pas sa mère ?

Prochain chapitre : une mère envahissante, un enregistrement compromettant, une disparition suspecte.

On reprend le rythme de publication normale donc àdans 10 jours.

Je répondrais à toutes vos review en fin de semaine et merci encore de prendre le temps de laisser un message, ils me font tous très plaisir.

Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre j'espère.


	17. Chapitre 17

Hey everyone !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 17 qui annonce la fin de la première partie de cette histoire et le début de la nouvelle.

Une nouvelle fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et follows, ça me fait très plaisir d'actualiser ma page et de découvrir un nouveau message ou une nouvelle personne qui me suit.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

Chapitre 17:

Le soleil avait entamé sa descente depuis quelques temps maintenant, Lexa fixait pensivement les rayons lumineux qui se reflétaient sur les hauts buildings de la capitale. Leur SUV avançait lentement, la circulation était bouchée, impossible de se faufiler entre les voitures, le cortège présidentiel était à l'arrêt. La brune en profita pour se faire une liste des impératifs qu'elle avait à régler avant de se coucher ce soir. Depuis sa rencontre avec Clarke, ses apparitions publiques étaient plus fréquentes, lui autorisant moins de temps dans son bureau à éplucher des dossiers ou rencontrer des personnes influentes. Malheureusement pour elle, les problèmes ne s'amenuisaient pas, elle allait par ailleurs devoir freiner un peu Anya, diminuer ses sorties avec Clarke pendant un certain temps. Bien sûr elle continuerait à voir Clarke régulièrement, il semblerait qu'il soit difficile pour elle de s'éloigner de la jeune actrice. Cet attachement pouvait lui faire peur par moment, les moments où elle doutait avoir une quelconque chance avec elle.

Elle écoutait distraitement sa mère échanger avec la blonde depuis le départ du véhicule, affligée par la curiosité qu'elle affichait, posant parfois des questions bien trop personnelles à son goût.

Elle se focalisa alors sur Anya et Raven, assises en face d'elle, se retenant de faire une quelconque remarque à sa mère. Elle ne souhait en rien être prise dans la conversation qui se retournerait à coup sûr contre elle.

Anya semblait être prise par son téléphone, fronçant les sourcils durant sa lecture tandis que Raven semblait observer Clarke amusée.

\- Je viens de recevoir l'accusé de réception murmura Anya de telle sorte qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu si elle n'était pas concentrée sur elle.

Elle observa Raven froncer les sourcils, ne semblant comme elle ne pas comprendre de quoi la jeune femme parlait. Celle ci se pencha alors vers le portable et après quelques secondes un air de compréhension se répandit sur son visage.

\- La lettre pour l'Angleterre ? demanda la latina.

Anya la regarda surprise, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait parler à haute voix et que Raven semblait en savoir bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait.

\- Comment tu le sais ? L'interrogea Anya.

\- C'est écrit dans le mail répliqua Raven avec un air innocent.

\- Oui, la lettre pour l'Angleterre dit elle simplement avant de se détourner.

Elle l'a vit alors tapoter sur son genou nerveusement, ce qui était rare chez elle. Anya contrôlait comme elle ses émotions à la perfection habituellement. La présidente ne chercha cependant pas à creuser davantage, sachant qu'Anya viendrait à elle quand elle sera prête.

\- Y a t'il déjà des retombées médiatiques ? Lui demanda elle, espérant chasser les pensées négatives qu'avaient Anya.

\- Oui, majoritairement positives. Et pour ne pas changer aux habitudes, Mendell et son éternel commentaire négatif. Bien sûr, ses arguments semblent être de plus en plus mauvais avec le temps.

\- Je suis désolée Anya, dit elle compatissante.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, c'est pas comme si c'était mon père répondit elle amèrement, montrant bien que cette histoire l'affectait bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait apparaître.

Lexa préféra ne rien ajouter de plus, il semblerait que sa demande n'avait pas aider Anya à calmer sa nervosité, au contraire.

\- Elle ne rentre pas trop tard le soir entendit elle demander sa mère à ses côtés, se doutant qu'elle était la personne concernée.

\- Nous n'habitons pas ensemble clarifia Clarke.

\- Un emménagement ou un mariage sont un peu prématurés pour notre relation compléta Lexa, voulant épargner à la jeune actrice plus de questions de la part de sa mère.

\- Elle vous appelle régulièrement dans la journée, toutes les heures j'espère !

\- ... Oui dit faiblement Clarke, ne voulant pas que Lexa se retrouve avec des reproches de sa mère. Elle a toujours était parfaite avec elle, Lexa ne méritait que des louanges pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire...

\- Toutes les deux heures tenta Clarke en s'ajustant dans son siège pour regarder mère et fille.

\- Vous allez dîner ensemble souvent ? Persista sa mère alors qu'elle fit connaître son agacement par un grognement peu discret.

\- ...allait répondre Clarke quand la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa. Excusez moi dit elle en le saisissant pour voir qui l'appelait. Mon fils... dit elle en fixant avec le sourire le visage de son petit garçon qui était sur l'écran.

\- Allez y, décrochez, il doit être impatient de vous parler pressa Célia alors que la jeune femme semblait être indécise, ne voulant sûrement pas paraître impolie.

Clarke la remercia avant de décrocher, parlant avec animation avec son fils, l'excitation de celui ci semblant être communicative.

Lexa observa le sourire de sa mère se faner pour laisser place à une mine triste qui l'inquiéta. Elle attira ensuite son regard voulant connaître les raisons de son changement d'humeur si soudain.

\- Ta sœur me manque terriblement... dit celle ci, l'émotion portant chacun de ses mots.

\- Moi aussi maman...

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Demanda t'elle peu assurée, ne sachant pas si elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

\- Oui elle m'a appelé il y a quelques semaines, elle semblait allait bien, plutôt du mieux qu'elle peut dans sa situation.

À cet instant, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir parlé avec sa mère plus tôt, cherchant à l'éloigner un maximum de temps de Clarke. Elle souffrait beaucoup de l'absence de Luna. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point pouvait s'inquiéter sa mère qui n'avait aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa fille, celle ci classée secret défense pour sa sécurité.

\- Quand est ce qu'elle rentre à la maison ?... Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas vu ma petite fille...dit elle alors qu'elle laissait échapper quelques larmes.

Lexa attira sa mère dans ses bras, la réconfortant comme elle pouvait. La culpabilité la gagna, la rendant muette. Elle était à l'origine de ce départ, indirectement elle l'avait causé. Toute sa rancoeur et l'injustice dont elle avait été victime avait poussé sa sœur à agir alors qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. Sa mère ne savait pas où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et c'était pour elle une bénédiction. Aucune mère ne supporterait de voir son enfant être au sein de cet environnement au quotidien.

\- Elle va rentrer bientôt maman, je vais tout faire pour te la ramener,... il ne lui arrivera rien dit elle en lui embrassant le front.

\- Je vous aime tellement... dit elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait librement le long de sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman dit elle en essuyant cette larme, partageant une nouvelle étreinte avec elle.

Elles restèrent chacune dans cette position, trouvant du réconfort avec l'autre, elle partageait la même souffrance, traversaient la même épreuve. L'inquiétude intenable par moment alors que le pire traversait leur pensé.

Sa mère se reposait sur son épaule, vaquant son regard dans l'habitacle où elle fut accueillit par deux sourire compatissant en face d'elle. Anya comprenait et partageait leur souffrance, Luna est sa petite sœur de cœur, celle qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger. Elle risque aujourd'hui sa vie à chaque instant et ces trois femmes, un océan et des milliers de kilomètres les séparant, sont impuissantes.

Elle reposa enfin son regard sur Clarke qui semblait inconsciente de l'instant d'émotion qui venait de se produire, la jeune femme avait dirigé toute son attention à son fils.

Célia sourit en voyant la jeune femme aimante que sa fille avait su charmer. Elle devait avouer que cette jeune femme lui plaisait beaucoup, Lexa avait bien sûr son approbation même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

\- Quand est ce que j'aurais des petits enfants ? Demanda celle ci à Lexa en ne détournant pas son regard de la jeune maman.

\- Maman souffla Lexa.

\- Je me fais vielle tu sais,... j'aimerais être une mamie tonique quand ses petites têtes brunes ou...blondes vont arriver Reprit celle ci, retrouvant le sourire.

Lexa sourit, partageant l'enthousiasme revenu de sa mère, se complaisant tout à fait dans sa vision des choses. Peut être un jour se dit elle...

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

Les derniers rayons du soleil baignaient la Maison Blanche alors que Lexa en compagnie de Clarke accompagnait sa mère à son taxi. Elle était restée près d'une heure encore avec Clarke dans les jardins alors que Lexa s'était absentée pour régler ses affaires les plus urgentes. Avant de partir, elle s'était assurée que cela ne dérangeait en rien Clarke de passer un peu plus de temps avec sa mère. La jeune actrice l'avait bien sûr rassurée, pas le moins du monde embêtée par la situation.

\- Bonsoir les filles, à bientôt termina t'elle en accentuant sur la fin de sa phrase tout en lançant à Lexa un regard lourd de sens.

\- À bientôt maman dit elle en lui accordant un sourire sincère, promesse implicite qu'elle n'attendra pas longtemps avant de la contacter.

\- À bientôt Madame Woods.

\- Appelez moi Célia, ordre de votre belle mère !

\- À bientôt Celia reprit elle alors.

Le taxi s'éloigna, s'engouffrant dans la circulation. Les deux jeunes femmes se détournèrent, faisant machine arrière pour rejoindre le bureau de Lexa par les jardins.

\- Hey ! fit Clarke en se saisissant de la main de Lexa, la sentant un peu distante depuis le talk show. Ça va ? Demanda elle, une pointe d'inquiétude marquant sa question.

\- Ça va et toi ? Répondit Lexa presque mécaniquement.

En voyant le regard de Clarke remplit d'incompréhension et sentant les nombreuses questions se profilant, elle préféra diriger la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

\- Ma mère n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je l'aime bien répondit Clarke sincèrement.

\- On dirait que c'est réciproque, il est très rare qu'elle autorise quelqu'un à l'appeler par son prénom après quelques heures.

\- Le charme Griffin ! Les Woods ne peuvent résister dit Clarke avec un sourire charmeur, encore inconsciente. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai se dit Lexa.

\- Aden avait l'air enthousiaste au téléphone poursuivit Lexa alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de son bureau, une brise légère secouant ses cheveux détachés, l'incitant à presser un peu plus le pas.

\- Oui très, il a adoré ta prestation, tu es sa nouvelle héroïne m'a t'il dit, bien que je sais que c'est le cas depuis un certain temps.

\- Tu es son héroïne, une mère est toujours l'héroïne de son fils ! En plus je serais très loin derrière quand tu lui diras que tu es enceinte. Je suis sure qu'il rêve d'être grand frère depuis longtemps.

\- Depuis qu'il sait parler, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait une fratrie, il tirait sur mon pantalon et me disais « mama soeur moi » avec ses petits yeux de chiens battus dit elle en essayant d'imiter son fils.

\- Je l'imagine très bien reprit Lexa en profitant de ce simple moment avec Clarke, qui emplissait son cœur de bonheur et qui ne demandait qu'à être complété avec de nombreux autres.

Pas aujourd'hui se dit elle alors qu'elle vit Lincoln sortir par la porte fenêtre de son bureau, l'air agité et la cherchant frénétiquement du regard. Quand il l'a vit, il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, la rejoignant rapidement avec un air grave.

\- Nous avons un problème, vous êtes attendu dans la salle de réunion de crise.

\- Moi aussi ? demanda Clarke surprise.

\- Tu es concernée tout autant accorda Lincoln en se détournant, les inquiétant davantage alors qu'il entamait une marche rapide, ne semblant vouloir perdre une seule seconde.

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

Clarke suivait sans rechigner la démarche rapide qu'avait instauré Lincoln. La situation avait l'air grave et ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour des plaisanteries ou des plaintes futiles. Plus ils approchaient de la salle des commandes, plus la tension semblait monter dans l'atmosphère. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes imaginaient les pires scénarios : un journaliste avait un enregistrement où elles parlaient de leur arrangement ou encore le fait qu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées avant l'épisode café renversé. Tous ces scénarios étaient catastrophiques et conduiraient à la perte totale de crédibilité de Lexa.

Elles furent accueillies par des visages graves quand elles pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte métallisée. La voix de Lexa était diffusée dans des enceintes éparpillées aux quartes coins de la pièce.

\- Jasper, remettez l'enregistrement au début ordonna gravement Anya.

\- Bien madame dit il en tapotant sur le clavier.

Clarke s'appuya contre la table, un appui rassurant au cas où les informations qui allaient suivre ne soient pas à son goût. De petits grésillements désagréables se firent entendre avant que des voix lointaines prennent le dessus.

« - Prête a rencontrer Clarke Griffin, la femme de ta vie ? La voix taquine de Lincoln était la première qu'ils pouvaient distinguer clairement.

\- Arrête avec ça, j'en ai assez entendu avec Anya ! Je ne pourrais pas retomber amoureuse, j'ai connu l'amour, j'en ai profité puis j'ai beaucoup souffert. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive une fois dans une vie... tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Octavia, ne pas vivre dans le regret de ne pas avoir essayé.

\- Je le ferais si tu ne te fermes pas complètement a l'amour, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance et quand tu l'acceptera peut être que quelqu'un sera là, prête à vivre le restant de sa vie à tes côtés.

\- Ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps !

\- Pressée on dirait ! »

Le seul bruit d'une poignée qu'on actionne fut sa réponse avant que de nouveaux grésillements emplissent la pièce. Clarke sentit la nausée pointer le bout de son nez à l'entente de la confession de Lexa mais préféra mettre cela sur le compte de nausées du à la grossesse très en avance. Elle observa ensuite Octavia dont le prénom avait aussi été évoqué dans l'enregistrement, celle ci observait Lincoln avec une expression indéchiffrable. Clarke compatissait au malaise du jeune homme, il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon. Comme elle aurait préféré apprendre que Lexa était complément fermée à l'amour d'une autre façon, simplement pour une question de logistique tenta elle de se persuader.

Lexa, de son côté fulminait, ayant du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un avait réussi à enregistrer cette conversation. Un échange qui remontait à quelques semaines alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer Clarke dans quelques secondes. Elle croisa le regard vainqueur de Titus, l'homme clairement content de voir qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, que Clarke causerait sa perte. Une expression qu'il garda seulement durent un moment infime, retrouvant une expression grave par respect.

\- Quand avez vous reçu cela ? Y avait t'il une lette avec l'enregistrement ? Avez vous êtes capable de remonter à l'expéditeur ? Enchaîna Lexa, ne cachant pas sa colère, elle sentait la situation lui échapper et cela lui déplaisait énormément.

\- Il y a une heure environ, Titus avait la clé USB sur son bureau ainsi qu'une lettre alors qu'il rentrait d'un meeting avec sa secrétaire. Quand à l'expéditeur, nous n'avons rien pour le moment, Raven visionne les caméras de surveillance tandis que Jasper vérifie les entrées de la journée mais sans succès pour le moment.

\- Que disais la lettre ? demanda à son tour Clarke plus calmement bien que la panique prenait place dans ses entrailles.

\- Une somme d'argent doit être versée en échange de la destruction de l'échange.

\- Combien ? Demanda Lexa.

\- 10 millions de dollar.

\- Quelles sont nos options ? Interrogea ensuite Lexa.

\- Remonter à l'expéditeur et détruire l'enregistrement avant qu'il ou elle le diffuse. Avec tous les moyens en notre possession, nous n'avons aucun autre choix, tu sais combien cela nous coûterait en cas d'échec.

\- Met tous les agents disponibles sur cette affaire en leur en disant le moins possible, une lettre de menace qui a attiré ton attention devrais les convaincre. Je veux un rapport détaillé toutes les heures et si une nouvelle lettre ou quoi que ce soit arrive, je dois être la première au courant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le trouverons ! Tenta de rassurer Anya.

Des coups portés contre la porte attira leur attention, Jasper ferma toutes les pages suspectes et retourna à son travail plus discrètement.

\- Entrez !

Un homme, vêtu d'un costume militaire où de nombreuses médailles ornaient fièrement sa chemise, fit son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Madame la présidente, vous êtes demandé en réunion de crise dit il en baissant la tête respectueusement.

\- Je vous suis lieutenant, préviens moi si tu as du nouveau dit elle à Anya. Puis elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Clarke, lui promettant que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre prochainement, enfin elle l'espérait.

Après son départ, la pièce fut baignée dans le silence, personne n'osant parler ou évoquer la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Lincoln, je peux te parler en privé demanda Octavia alors qu'elle ne laissait pas vraiment le choix au garde du corps, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

\- Jasper, suit Titus dans son bureau, vérifie si rien n'a été touché sur son ordinateur ou si des micros ou caméras ont été placés. Raven, restes là et continues de visionner les enregistrements, attends toi à faire beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires dans la semaine. Je vais dans mon bureau, vérifier que rien n'a été diffusé sur Internet pour le moment dicta Anya rapidement.

Ce qui ne laissa plus que Raven et Clarke dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes partageant un regard lourd de sens.

\- Tu sais comme moi qui est à l'origine de cet enregistrement demanda Raven alors que Clarke acquiesça, elle avait eu des doutes en repensant à cette journée et savoir que Raven les partageait ne fit que les accentuer.

\- Quel est ton plan et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit auparavant ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit pour les mêmes raisons que toi, seule toi peut régler le problème, tu es la seule qui pourra lui faire entendre raison. Et je pense que mon idée ne plaira à personne d'autre que toi et encore j'ai mes doutes...

Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle fois, Clarke Griffin allait être entraîné dans les magouilles douteuses de Raven Reyes, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire dans ce cas là.

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

\- Octavia stop ! Cria Lincoln alors qu'ils traversaient de nombreux couloirs depuis quelques minutes.

Il avait suivit docilement la jeune femme mais il commençait à être impatient et désirait savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Je suis désolée que tu l'apprenne comme cela,...j'avais sûrement peur de me faire écourter en t'avouant mes sentiments ...Je te promet que ça ne change rien dans notre relation, je passerais à autre chose avec le temps se livra il alors que la jeune femme lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? L'entendit elle prononcer alors qu'elle lui fit face pour la première fois.

\- Non pas du tout ! Répliqua Lincoln en se rapprochant d'elle, voulant distinguer les émotions qui s'affichaient sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Tu devrais m'inviter à dîner alors !

\- Pardon... s'exclama Lincoln, pris au dépourvu, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme lui accorde une chance.

Il se reprit alors qu'Octavia attendait sa demande patiemment.

\- Octavia Blake, voudrais tu venir diner avec moi ? Demanda il avec révérence.

\- Je vais y réfléchir dit elle pensivement avant de se détourner, s'éloignant sans un mot de plus.

Lincoln la regarda partir incrédule, ne comprenant pas vraiment le comportement de sa coéquipière. Alors qu'elle allait disparaître au détour du couloir, elle se retourna et lui lança un sourire amusé.

\- C'est mon jour de congé demain, passes me prendre à 19 heures termina t'elle en disparaissant définitivement.

Le garde du corps se détourna à son tour, un sourire éblouissant ornant son visage. Il allait devoir assurer demain soir et convaincre Octavia qu'il pourrait être un petit ami à la hauteur. Une tâche difficile car il savait la jeune femme exigeante.

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

Deux fois dans la même journée, elle pénétra dans une pièce où des visages graves la saluèrent respectueusement. Il semblerait que les problèmes s'étaient passés le mot pour venir la déranger la même soirée.

\- Madame la présidente salua Indra en l'invitant à s'avancer dans la pièce pour se placer devant l'écran mural, vide d'images pour le moment.

\- Indra, je peux savoir qu'elle est la raison d'une telle agitation demanda Lexa alors que de nombreuses personnes se remettaient énergiquement à leur tâche.

\- Il y'a quelques heures, une patrouille est sortie de nos radars, injoignable et invisible. Le pentagone et la Maison Blanche ont rapidement était prévenus alors que la disparition devenait de plus en plus suspecte avec le temps reporta Indra.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de l'équipe disparue ?

\- Si justement... dit Indra en s'arrêtant, visiblement à cours de mot.

\- Que... commença Lexa

\- Regardez l'écran Madame conseilla Indra en réalisant elle même l'action.

Lexa n'objecta pas, accordant toute son attention à l'écran. Les images qui défilèrent sous ses yeux la hanterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours à coup sûr. Elle avait vu des choses horribles mais là cela dépassait l'inimaginable, la violence et la barbarie de la vidéo étaient à ce jour pour elle humainement impossible. Mais il semblerait que le monde de paix qu'elle avait cherché à bâtir depuis maintenant deux ans s'écroulait sous ses pieds. La paix, existerait t'elle seulement un jour finit elle par pensée alors que l'écran se fit à nouveau noir. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce, tous la regardait en attente d'un ordre ou d'une action. Lexa le sentit à nouveau, ce poids sur ses épaules, toutes ces vies qui dépendaient de ce qu'elle allait décider et entreprendre.

\- Madame la présidente, le président russe sur la ligne 3 et le président français cherche a vous joindre depuis plusieurs minutes. Qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je leur dit ? Demanda une de ses agents.

Que fallait il faire ? Telle était la question, que devait elle faire pour protéger son pays ?

*17*17*17*17*17*17*17*

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Beaucoup de nouvelles informations et d'intrigues qui s'ouvrent pour cette deuxième partie d'histoire.

Ou est Luna et pourquoi Lexa s'en veut de son départ ? Qui a envoyé l'enregistrement et dans quel plan Clarke va se retrouver embarquée ? Que ce passe t'il dans cette vidéo, où est la patrouille disparue ?

La réponse dans deux semaines  
style="font-family: ".SFUIText"; font-size: 17pt; color: rgb(69, 69, 69);"!

De plus, j'ai d'autres questions pour vous. Désirez vous plus de Linctavia par la suite ? Quel est la personne que vous désirez voir en couple avec Luna, une personne de la série pas encore vu si possible ? Est ce que vous désirez revoir un ou plusieurs personnages plus souvent dans les prochains chapitres ?

Je répondrais au review demain dans la journée et j'ai hâte de lire tous vos retours sur ce chapitre.

Bonne deux semaines et à bientôt !

Réponse au Guest :

Jenn : Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet, Celia n'a pas bien choisi son moment. Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'à travers tout ce chaos elles puissent se parler. Ravie de voir que l'émission t'a plu, peut être que j'écrirais un nouveau talk show plus tard dans l'histoire. À bientôt !

Guest : merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que le dernier jeu t'a plu, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le plus facile à écrire. Célia n'a pas vraiment bien choisit son entrée mais peut être arriveront elles à se parler prochainement malgré la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvent.


	18. Chapitre 18

Hey guys !

J'espère que vous avez passé deux bonnes semaines.

Je pense que je viens de finir le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. J'espère que vous allez éprouvez tout ce que nos personnages préférés vont éprouver dans ce chapitre : tristesse, bonheur, frustration, détresse... Si c'est le cas j'en serais plus qu'heureuse.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. C'est un réel plaisir de vous retrouver toutes les deux semaines et voir que de nombreuses personnes continuent à suivre l'aventure de Clarke, Lexa et les autres.

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Chapitre 18 :

Écran noir, fin de diffusion. C'était pour Lexa une bénédiction alors que le flux d'images horribles s'arrêtait enfin. Quelques secondes auparavant, un père de famille tentait de protéger les siens alors qu'un soldat, le regard vide et la démarche peu assurée se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Cet arrêt laissait leur destin comme en suspens, que leur étaient ils arrivés ? Lexa espérait peut être vainement les voir sain et sauf, l'homme arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mal. Malheureusement, l'espoir dans ce genre de situation était souvent vain, plus douloureux encore.

\- Madame la présidente interrogea alors l'agent avec une pointe d'inquiétude alors que Lexa n'avait toujours pas réagit à sa question.

Lexa la regarda, se rappelant enfin que tout ça n'était en rien un cauchemar, qu'elle était bien réveillée et qu'on attendait ses prochaines directives. Les solutions qu'elle devait apporter à ce problème de taille.

\- Mettez les en attente, dites leur que je suis en réunion de crise, en train de m'informer et de gérer la situation. Dès que j'ai des informations solides, ils seront les premiers au courant.

La jeune femme partit alors rejoindre son emplacement, appliquant à la lettre ce que venait de lui demander Lexa.

\- Indra, faites tout votre possible pour m'enlever cette vidéo du réseau, en cas d'échec, invitez la personne à ne pas la regarder en mettant en avant des images choquantes ordonna la brune avec ce ton plein de confiance, tentant au mieux de rassurer ses agents, leur faisant penser qu'elle avait la situation bien en main.

\- Allez me chercher Anya Thompson ! Dit elle ensuite en arrêtant un agent qui passait devant elle.

Il opina avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie. Elle chercha ensuite du regard le plus haut gradé dans la pièce, voulant obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Elle vit alors un homme se rapprocher d'elle, elle le reconnu comme l'assistant du général des armées.

\- Madame, le général au téléphone dit il en lui tendant le combiné avec un léger tremblement.

\- Merci dit elle rapidement avant de se détourner pour placer le combiné à son oreille.

« - J'aimerais savoir comment un groupe de trois soldats américains a pu attaquer un village de civil, comment avez vous pu laisser faire ça !

\- Madame, je suis navré mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Nous avons envoyé une équipe sur place pour enquêter et de nombreux soldats ont été déployés dans la zone pour porter secours aux victimes.

\- Ils faisaient partis de groupe de disparu affirma Lexa plus qu'elle ne questionna.

\- En effet, les lieutenants Abraham et Smith ainsi que l'officier Richards ont été identifiés sur les images, nous avons toujours aucunes nouvelles du reste du groupe. De plus, en voyant les antécédents de ces trois soldats, il est inconcevable qu'il ait agit de manière délibérée.

\- Vous pensez à quoi ? Drogues, menaces ?

\- Certains de nos analystes ont décrypté le moindre détail durant cette dernière heure, leurs conclusions sont sans appel : nos soldats ont été drogué. Leur démarche, leur résistance à la douleur alors qu'ils ont été blessé, leur absence totale d'émotion...

\- Bien, dans quel secteur s'est produit l'incident ? Demanda elle, essayant de cacher au mieux son inquiétude.

\- Proche d'Al Quisa, dans un village à une bonne heure de marche...Madame ? reprit il alors qu'il n'avait pas de réponses depuis quelques secondes.

\- Tenez moi au courant et retrouvez moi ses soldats avant qu'un autre incident de ce type se produise. Je ne tolérerais un autre échec conclut Lexa alors qu'elle sentait la panique monter, elle raccrocha sans attendre. »

Elle rendit le combiné au jeune assistant qui la suivait du regard.

\- Transférez les appels du président français et russe à mon bureau dit elle à l'agent qui était chargé de cette tâche.

Sans même attendre de réponse, elle s'éclipsa. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille, dans l'ombre où elle pourra montrer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Sortir de son impassibilité et laisser monter toutes ses insécurités et ses doutes le temps d'un instant. Juste un instant car la minute d'après, elle était attendue, elle était épiée et critiquée. Et inévitablement elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle vient de trouver cet havre de paix, le balcon de l'aile Ouest, vu sur le jardin et cet arc en ciel de couleurs. Un peu de beauté pour dépasser toute la cruauté dont elle avait été témoin. Un peu de beauté restante qui fait qu'on devait se battre pour la conserver et la voir prospérer.

Alors que le vent balaie ses cheveux et une légère pluie marque ses joues, elle se saisit de son téléphone, pianota quelques instants avant qu'une tonalité se fasse entendre et cette voix..

\- Lexa ? Interrogea la voix.

\- Ma...Maman dit elle alors que sa voix se fane.

\- ...Tout va bien se passer ma chérie,...Je suis et je serais toujours fière de toi,... Tu es celle qui encore une fois va s'illustrer par sa bravoure et sa sagesse,... une mère sait ses choses là. Ta maman sait que tu seras toujours là, ce phare qui éclaire même pendant la tempête et qui guide les siens, c'est toi...

Et ces quelques mots, prononcés par la personne la plus chère à son cœur sont suffisants. Elle va arranger les choses, il le faut pour ceux qu'elles aiment et tous ceux qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Il était tard, elle attendait le corps adossé au mur que Clarke sorte de la salle de bain. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de la jeune femme, un peu arrosé mais après cette journée elle avait eu besoin de ce verre ou ces quelques verres, sa mémoire était maintenant un peu floue.

\- Clarke l'appela t'elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Une minute dit la jeune actrice alors qu'elle semblait s'activer dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, elle avait besoin de la toucher, de se plonger dans ce regard océan, d'embrasser le sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Tous ces moments qu'elles avaient partagé, des ballades, des déjeuners gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle en désirait tellement d'autre, en compagnie d'Aden aussi elle l'espérait. Les souvenirs qu'elle chérissait le plus était ceux où la jeune femme lui parlait des différents rôles qu'elle avait joué, racontant avec passion, chaque histoire, chaque faille de ses personnages. Dans ces moments là, ces yeux étaient les plus expressifs et certainement les plus beaux.

La porte s'entrouvra enfin, la jeune femme sortit tout doucement, les traits du visage cachés par la pénombre du couloir. Elle la plaqua alors sans retenu contre le mur où elle était adossée quelques minutes auparavant. La jeune femme chercha son regard sans vraiment le distinguer. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, prête à se saisir de ces lèvres. Malheureusement, elle se sentit retenue à quelques millimètres du contact salvateur.

\- On devrait ralentir un peu, tu ne crois pas.

\- Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter dit elle, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui dire, les mots qu'elle avait craints pendant longtemps étaient maintenant partagés. Depuis le temps que je rêve de te le dire reprit elle en se rapprochant de son cou, l'effleurant de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as un peu trop bu, ça ne te ressemble pas, si on attendait demain. On pourrait en discuter... souffla t'elle en la repoussant légèrement.

\- Tu m'attires Clarke, pourquoi attendre ?... tu es tellement belle et cette robe, ma préférée sourit t'elle en faisant voyager ses doigts sur les courbes de la jeune maman.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, on devrait attendre, ne pas se précipiter se justifia Clarke, choisissant les bons mots pour ne pas énerver ou vexer la jeune femme.

\- Fais moi ce truc avec ta langue dit elle, tentant une nouvelle approche, murmurant les mots à son oreille tout en se rapprochant de la fermeture de la robe, au niveau de la taille de la jeune actrice.

\- Tu vas le regretter, attendons... supplia presque Clarke en stoppant la descente de la fermeture.

\- Je ne regretterais jamais rien avec toi dit elle, se saisissant de la main de la jeune femme pour la poser sur sa taille dénudée.

La jeune maman la retira aussitôt comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé.

\- Laisses moi te conduire jusqu'à ton lit, prends un verre d'eau, grignote quelque chose et je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu veux après répondit t'elle comme un compromis.

\- A vos ordres madame dit elle en se décalant, titubant légèrement, les effets de l'alcool se faisant de plus en plus sentir, lui donnant des vertiges.

Elle s'appuya contre la jeune femme qui l'a conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, Clarke se félicita pour sa mémoire alors qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici que peu de fois, la jeune femme protégeant cette intimité jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je reviens dit Clarke tout en lui embrassant le front alors qu'elle l'avait couché délicatement sur son lit.

Elle sentit la fatigue la gagner alors qu'elle se battait avec toute ces forces restantes pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle voulait attendre le retour de sa compagne, profiter davantage de cette soirée inespérée avec elle.

\- Je suis là dit alors celle ci en revenant après quelques minutes lui caressant les cheveux délicatement pour l'apaiser. Bois ça ordonna t'elle en lui surélevant la tête.

Le liquide se répandit dans sa bouche, le goût n'était pas très plaisant mais elle ne se plaignit pas, se rappelant de ce que la suite de la nuit lui réservait.

\- Tiens mange ce petit gâteau dit elle en le rapprochant de la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Tout ce que tu veux dit elle en mordant délicatement son doigt alors qu'elle le saisit de sa bouche.

La jeune femme le retira, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait finit. Les traits de son visage devinrent rapidement floues, elle sentait son esprit se complaire de plus en plus au sommeil. Elle fermait les yeux doucement, ne contrôlant désormais plus son corps alors qu'il se détendait progressivement. Avant qu'elle ne sombre, elle l'entendit murmurer dans un dernier souffle.

\- Bonne nuit Nylah.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

 _Quelques heures auparavant, en fin d'après midi_

Clarke fixait ses deux nombres, encastrés fièrement à la porte, depuis une dizaine de minutes, pesant activement le pour et le contre. Derrière cette porte se tenait certainement la responsable de l'enregistrement, son ex-petite amie qui voulait jouer de ce qu'elle savait pour s'enrichir. Depuis l'annonce du plan de Raven, elle craignait cette rencontre. Tout, absolument tout pouvait mal tourner. Il suffisait qu'elle arrive à la piéger comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire ou bien que son plan ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Tu es sure de ton coup Raven, elle ne se rappèlera de rien le lendemain ? Communiqua t'elle avec l'hispanique grâce à son oreillette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été cherché ça dans les locaux de la police, la drogue du violeur par excellence !... Bien sûr ce n'est pas le but recherché, Nylah a juste besoin de faire un gros dodo et se rappeler de rien s'enthousiasma Raven, fière de sa trouvaille alors que Clarke grimaça, préoccupée.

\- Je vais frapper...

\- Ça fait 10 minutes que tu répètes ce même refrain, fais le Clarke !

\- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place !

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas une relation montée de toutes pièces avec la présidente des États Unis et mon ex au courant me fait chanter.

\- Comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation ? Se demanda elle a haute voix, frustrée.

\- On ne résiste pas longtemps quand ces beaux yeux verts se plongent dans les notres et elle te demande de devenir sa petite amie.

Pour seule réponse Clarke frappa contre la porte, envisageant au même moment de retirer son oreillette. Elle savait que Raven allait ressortir cette histoire durant toute sa vie en soulignant les détails croustillants qu'elle allait entendre.

\- N'enlèves pas cette oreillette, tu as besoin de moi prévint Raven, faisant écho à ses pensés.

Au même moment elle entendit des pas se dirigeant vers elle. Rapidement la porte s'ouvrit et un visage surprit l'étudia.

\- Clarke ? Souffla Nylah comme si elle ne croyait pas à sa présence.

\- Salut Nylah, je peux rentrer ? Demanda elle en désignant l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Bien sûr se ressaisit la jeune femme en s'écartant du passage.

Elle l'invita à s'installer dans son salon, la débarrassa de son manteau et lui proposa de boire quelque chose d'alcoolisé.

\- Non merci, j'ai des tests à passer à l'hôpital... pour Aden mentit elle, elle devait rester concentrée. Mais ne te prive surtout pas pour moi...s'empressa t'elle de rajouter.

\- D'accord, un verre d'eau alors ?

Elle acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner vers ce qui était la cuisine si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Elle chercha alors le point où elle aurait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce comme lui avait indiqué Raven. Clarke le trouva sur une étagère au dessus de la télévision, elle s'empressa de placer le petit dispositif au dessus d'un livre.

« - Je te reçois 5 sur 5 dit alors Raven alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Nylah réapparaître, un verre dans chaque main, de l'eau pour elle, un vodka pomme pour elle même à en juger par la couleur.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? L'interrogea t'elle une fois à ses côtés.

Il était évident que cela devait être une surprise pour elle et que de nombreuses questions devaient tourbillonner dans sa tête. Peut être même : sait elle que c'est moi ? si elle est vraiment l'auteur de cette lettre.

La jeune actrice récita ce qu'elle avait préparé avec Raven. Elle a eu une violente dispute avec Lexa, la présidente lui reprochant de ne pas lui faire assez confiance. Pleine de remords envers Nylah car les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées dans la même situation il y'a deux mois, elle avait décidé de venir s'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas arranger la situation avec Lexa d'abord ? L'interrogea t'elle suspicieuse.

\- Elle est partie assez énervée, je préfère attendre un peu avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous aimez tous à propos d'elle, quand je la regarde je vois simplement une femme manipulatrice, calculatrice, qui cherche simplement le pouvoir et qui ne le céderait sous aucun prétexte.

\- Lexa à ses défaut, elle est humaine comme chacun de nous mais il faut apprendre à la connaître derrière ce masque de présidente pour pouvoir la juger contra Clarke n'aimant pas du tout la façon dont Nylah dépeignait Lexa.

\- Je doute qu'elle te mérite, qu'elle sache te traiter avec tout le respect attendu. Cette femme ne te fera jamais une place dans son cœur, sa défunte compagne, son désir de vengeance et de pouvoir l'occupant.

« - Clarke, ne t'énerves pas, va dans son sens...tu dois encore poser quelques micros si je ne m'abuse. Difficile, si elle te vire de chez elle. »

Clarke prit une forte respiration, imagina le visage de Lexa et laissa ses membres se libérer de la tension qui s'y était accumulée. Il ne restait plus qu'à jouer, mentir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec Nylah pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais plus si m'accrocher en vaut vraiment la peine...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Clarke, tu devrais avoir quelqu'un qui te rend vraiment heureuse auprès de toi... N'ai pas peur de la quitter à cause de son environnement et l'essor médiatique qui suivra, tu ne devrais pas être avec elle par obligation.

Les derniers mots de Nylah pouvait prêter à confusion et ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intuition qu'elle avait à propos d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas Nylah..., elle m'aide beaucoup avec Aden, elle médiatise sa maladie, récolte des fonds, a des projets d'assurance maladie pour rendre l'accès au soin à tous où elle me demande souvent des conseils...

\- Pour le moment, sa médiatisation t'intéresse mais un jour ou l'autre elle se retournera contre toi. Ils diffuseront votre vie privée, espionnerons vos moindres gestes, révélant au monde vos secrets les plus intimes.

\- Sa médiatisation n'est pas un frein pour moi, tu sais à quel point je hais la presse à scandale et les idioties qu'on y met pour vendre protesta Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de défendre Lexa.

\- Je pense que ta sécurité, celle de ton fils et peut être tes futures enfants est à prendre en compte. Cette femme a une cible dans le dos Clarke et tout ce qui sont proches d'elle sont à éliminer quand on veut l'atteindre, la compagne en premier et les enfants après. C'est triste à dire mais à moins d'être fou ou folle, être avec la présidente, c'est tout simplement du suicide.

\- Tu veux un autre verre demanda Clarke alors que son verre était maintenant vide, elle pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour se calmer.

\- Je ne dirais pas non accepta Nylah comprenant qu'elle avait peut être était trop loin dans son argument.

Clarke se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, trouvant la bouteille de vodka sur le comptoir, l'attendant.

\- Je met combien de pilule avec la vodka ? Murmura Clarke.

« - Teste avec une, chacun réagit différemment, on va déjà voir après combien de temps apparaissent les premiers effets de la drogue. »

\- Quels sont ses effets ?

« - Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt...l'entendit elle ricaner »

\- Je te déteste, comment peux tu profiter de cette situation ? S'indigna t'elle.

« - Je sais que tu m'aimes fanfaronna t'elle pas le moins du monde affectée. »

Clarke souffla avant de laisser tomber la pilule dans la boisson, elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de rejoindre Nylah au salon, ne voulant pas que la jeune femme devienne suspicieuse. Elle l'a retrouva dans la même position qu'à son départ, l'attendant patiemment. Elle lui tendit son verre avant de se réinstaller à une distance respectable de la jeune actrice.

\- Tu peux me parler d'Aden demanda t'elle précautionneusement.

Clarke vit que la question était sincère et que sa réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Elle retrouvait ici la Nylah pour laquelle elle éprouvait beaucoup d'affection, une femme attentionnée et généreuse. Malheureusement pour la blonde, elle n'avait jamais pu réciproquer son amour pour elle.

Elle commença son récit, racontant à la jeune femme son histoire, s'attardant sur les passages avec son fils.

Au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles défilaient sur la pendule, se rapprochant bientôt de 23 heures, elle put observer certains changements chez la jeune femme : des pupilles dilatées, des mains qui s'attardaient plus que nécessaire sur sa cuisse ou son bras, des regards ardents...

Seraient ce les effets dont Raven lui avait parlé ? Elle devait en être sûr.

\- Un autre ? Dit elle en se saisissant de son verre avant même qu'elle ai pu donner son avis.

Elle sentit le regard brûlant de Nylah sur son corps alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, la détaillant et s'attardant plus que de raison sur son postérieur.

\- Raven ! S'exclama t'elle en arrivant dans la pièce.

« - À votre service, première dame ! »

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement dans cette drogue, pourquoi Nylah est elle devenue assez...tactile ?

« - J'ai peut être omis de te dire qu'il y'a une dose importante...d'aphrodisiaque. »

\- Comment as tu osé ? S'exclama Clarke, passant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

« - Tu sais le sport aide, en augmentant sa circulation sanguine, elle sera à point plus rapidement. »

\- Ah oui et tu crois que c'est le moment...

« - Bien sur, on peut faire du sport de chambre à tout moment rigola t'elle fière de sa trouvaille. Je suis sure que ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'elle soit si... tactile. »

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, beaucoup de choses ont changés, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça... à elle... ou à Lexa...

\- Lexa ?...Pourquoi ? Ton contrat stipule que tu ne dois pas la tromper ? Interrogea Raven, voulant savoir ce que pensais Clarke de sa relation ambiguë avec la jeune femme.

\- Non c'est pas ça... c'est... s'arrêta Clarke, ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'expliquer.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Si tu sais ! Tu ne veux juste pas encore l'avouer, ton cœur a choisis Clarke, ton esprit n'a plus qu'à le reconnaître...On dirait que Nylah devient impatiente, tu devrais y retourner...conseilla t'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse de la jeune actrice.

\- Je vais me venger menaça t'elle en mettant de côté ce que Raven venait de lui dire pour la soirée.

\- Je m'adore ! Cria Raven dans son oreillette alors qu'elle se rapprochait du salon.

Elle secoua la tête, mi amusée mi exaspérée par son comportement. Elle posa rapidement une nouvelle caméra sur le meuble à l'entrée du couloir. En arrivant à nouveau dans la pièce, elle vit des pupilles dilatées la détailler. La jeune maman resta immobile devant ses yeux scrutateurs ne sachant pas comment réagir, comment éviter de finir dans une situation compromettante. Clarke se força alors à se réinstaller et entamer une conversation, priant au même moment pour que la drogue qu'elle venait d'avaler agisse rapidement.

La conversation ne semblait plus intéresser Nylah qui se rapprochait d'elle, posant une main sur le haut de sa cuisse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que la main de Lexa au même endroit lui procurait. Une main qui lui caresserait doucement la cuisse avant que des baisers soient déposés dans son cou. Que les dents de la présidente lui mordille doucement son lobe, que son autre main frôle son abdomen pour se rapprocher doucement de sa poitrine. Que ses lèvres se poser sur son oreille et lui murmure doucement :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Sauf que cette voix n'était pas celle de Lexa mais bien celle de Nylah, elle se décala brusquement comme horrifié par ce qu'elle avait laissé Nylah faire et par ce qu'elle pensait au même instant.

\- J'ai besoin... d'utiliser les toilettes dit elle en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment alors que des yeux verts hypnotiques torturaient ses pensés. La mémoire de ces touchés et ces baisers encore encrées en elle.

Aussitôt la porte de la salle de bain refermée, elle se colla contre elle reprenant son souffle. Elle put ensuite observer son reflet dans le miroir, des joues rosies, des pupilles légèrement dilatés.

« - Ça devenait caliente ! »

La jeune actrice se rapprocha de son reflet, l'étudiant comme pour essayer de décrypter quelque chose, de trouver des réponses en parcourant ses traits.

« -Clarke ? Appela lointaine la voix inquiète de Raven. »

\- Je crois... Je suis sûr.. se corrigea t'elle, Je suis que je suis en train...

\- Clarke, ça va ? entendit elle demander derrière la porte.

La blonde se sentait désarmée et coincée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Anya venait à peine de finir d'énumérer ce qu'elle avait préparé avec les quelques informations qu'on lui avait donné, qu'une multitude de main se leva alors qu'elle entendait son nom être crié des quartes coins de la pièce. Lexa, une heure auparavant lui avait demandé de faire une conférence de presse, ne voulant pas montrer que la Maison Blanche gardait le silence après cet acte horrifique.

\- Madame Thompson ! Vous affirmez que la Maison Blanche n'a rien à voir dans cet acte, êtes-vous sûr que cela ne serait pas une expérience de l'armée qui aurait mal tourné ?

\- Non, je tiens à être catégorique sur ce point, jamais, je dis bien jamais l'armée américaine mettrait ses soldats en danger avec des expérimentations.

\- Serait ce l'action d'un groupe terroriste présent dans la région ? Se dégagea la voix d'un autre journaliste.

\- Pour l'heure je ne peux rien affirmer ou infirmer, aucune revendication n'a été mise donc nous ne pouvons pas encore en être sûr.

\- Avez vous des pistes pour retrouver ces soldats ? Y a t'il des survivants ?

\- La Maison Blanche et chaque agence gouvernementale y travaille afin d'apporter des réponses à ses questions.

\- Qu'allez vous dire aux familles de ces soldats ?

\- La présidente communique en ce moment avec eux et leur apportera des nouvelles dès qu'elle en saura plus. Nous tenons également à ce que vous respectez ces soldats, chacun d'eux sont des hommes ou des femmes avec des services militaires exemplaires. Ils ont malheureusement eu la malchance de se retrouver piéger dans cette machination visant notre pays. La présidente tient à ce que nous restons uni, montrer front commun devant ce nouvel ennemi qui tente de détruire la paix pour laquelle elle s'est tellement battu... Merci d'avoir répondu présent, une autre conférence sera tenu d'ici peu, une que la présidente souhaite réaliser personnellement.

Anya se retira sous le flux de questions que les journalistes avaient encore. Une fois à l'abri des regards elle fut rejoint par Titus qui l'avait observé durant la conférence.

\- Très beau discours ! La félicita t'il.

\- J'ai appris de la meilleure reprit elle humble.

L'homme acquiesça avec un sourire fière pour sa protégée.

\- Je rentre chez moi, je ne serais pas lademain matin, un rendez vous avec un informateur. Je vous en dirais plus une fois qu'il m'aura quitté.

\- Entendu, je préviendrai Lexa.

\- Merci, bonne soirée...

\- À vous aussi dit elle à la figure de l'homme qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Elle devait maintenant trouver Raven, son expérience était requise pour tracer l'origine de la vidéo, la présidente ayant demandé après elle. Anya espérait qu'elle se trouvait encore dans son bureau n'ayant aucune envie de la chercher partout.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Raven était confortablement assise dans le canapé installé dans le bureau d'Anya. Pianotant sur son ordinateur, le seul bruit des touches emplissant le silence de la pièce alors que Clarke était restée silencieuse depuis l'intervention de Nylah.

\- Clarke ! Parle moi, tu es en train... Clarke, qu'est ce que tu allais dire ?... Je dois appeler une ambulance ?... Bon sang ! Clarke réponds ou j'appelle Lexa !

\- J'ai des sentiments pour la présidente, Raven je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa...

Raven jura dans sa barbe, accusant le coup alors qu'elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres.

\- Je suis foutue... comment je peux continuer à jouer alors que je crois que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne le fais plus...

\- Tu devrais commencer par en parler avec elle...

\- Non merci..., ça risquerait de gâcher ce qu'on a construit, notre amitié...

\- Et si elle ressent la même chose que toi ?

\- Tu l'as entendu comme moi, elle a aimé une fois...et elle ne cherche plus à s'investir entendit t'elle alors qu'une pointe de désespoir se faisait entendre.

\- Elle a dit ça avant de te rencontre, elle a sûrement changer d'avis.

\- De toute façon, je doute sincèrement avoir une chance...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe, je suis sûr que...Dios mios dit elle en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

\- Raven ?!

\- Clarkie...Je dois te laisser deux secondes...

\- Quoi ?! Raven tu rigoles j'espère...

Elle n'entendit pas la suite de la complainte de son amie alors qu'elle posa son casque. Elle soutenue le regard furieux d'Anya, la jeune femme au pied du canapé, sa forme légèrement souligné par la lumière de la pleine lune qui passait la barrière des fenêtres.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Reyes ? Où est Clarke ? Demanda Anya à travers des dents serrés alors qu'elle devait certainement craindre ses réponses.

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se plaça derrière elle, regardant ce qu'elle fixait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi il y a une femme en sous vêtement au milieu de l'écran ? L'interrogea t'elle avec peut être une pointe de jalousie.

\- Oups... Ne t'inquiète pas je préfère les brunes dit elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Reyes... Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser seule, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une enfant,... c'était l'idée de Clarke.

Elles entendirent une plainte indignée alors que Clarke pouvait toujours les entendre. Anya se saisit alors du casque sous le nez de Raven en s'éloignant rapidement d'elle.

\- Anya, rends moi ça !

\- Clarke, où es tu ? Demanda patiemment Raven alors qu'elle tentait de tenir Raven éloignée, la fusillant du regard.

\- Chez Nylah... avec Raven, on pense que c'est la responsable de l'enregistrement, on voulait simplement poser des micros et des caméras pour avoir des preuves...

\- Pourquoi elle t'attends à moitié nu dans le couloir ?

\- Raven !

Anya éloigna rapidement le casque alors que la jeune femme semblait avoir crié dans le micro.

\- Rends moi ça lui demanda Raven en tendant une main vers elle, la suppliant du regard.

Elle abandonna rapidement, laissant la jeune femme récupérer son casque.

\- Clarke, je suis désolée... dit elle sincèrement... vu son accoutrement actuel je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à sombrer...Prends quelques respirations...Pense à ce que tu viens de me dire sur Lexa...Met là au lit...Poses micro et caméra et rentres à la Maison Blanche...énumère elle de façon désorganisée alors qu'Anya la scrute, la perturbant en essayant de lire entre les lignes.

\- Okay... À toute Ray...

Elle enleva à nouveau le casque de ses oreilles, fermant les yeux en attendant les remontrances de sa patronne.

\- Je crois que tu me dois des explications demanda Anya en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Une Reyes morte ne l'aiderait en rien à obtenir le déroulé de sa soirée.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

La nuit porte conseil dit on, celui qui avait dit ça ne devait pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Sa nuit ne lui avait rien apporté, enfin par nuit, elle parlait des quartes où elle avait passé son temps à tourner dans son lit, espérant qu'enfin les bras de Morphée l'accueille. Et voilà, commentà 7 heures, le jeune femme se trouvait déjà à la Maison Blanche, sur le pied de guerre, prête à faire face à tout ce qui allait encore se passer aujourd'hui.

Elle était déjà fatiguée, entre les soldats disparus, la lettre de menace et le plan tordu de Reyes, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait passer une bonne journée. Et ses suspicions furent confirmées quand un haussement de ton caractéristique venait du bout du couloir. La journée commençait bien...

\- Rien ?! Toujours rien ! Cela fait 12 heures qu'ils ont disparus et ce que vous trouvez à me dire c'est que vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ! L'entendit elle puis l'a vit se déchaîner sur un pauvre soldat.

\- Je... pardon madame... je ne...

Le pauvre ne trouvait rien à répondre, complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de Lexa. Elle aussi était surprise, Lexa gardait toujours son calme et si elle avait à hausser le ton elle ne s'en prendrait pas injustement à cet homme qui ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour répliquer.

\- Lexa, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? dit elle en mesurant son ton.

La présidente avait déjà attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes aux alentours et il était inutile d'en rajouter. La jeune femme se détourna vers elle à l'entente de sa voix près à déchaîner sa rage.

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu étais où ces derniers heures Anya ! Dit elle en la fusillant du regard. Ils sont tous morts ! Pas un seul villageois n'a survécu, il ne reste plus rien, que des cendres...pas de preuves, pas d'indices... rien. Tu sais ce qu'on fait maintenant, on attends et on prie pour qu'aucun autre massacre n'arrive... À moins que tu ai une brillante idée ? Un moyen auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé pour trouver qui est derrière tout ça ? L'interrogea t'elle amèrement.

La réalisation frappa Anya la rendant muette et coupable aux yeux de Lexa. Elle ne savait pas comment mais Lexa avait vu les enregistrements et la pensait responsable à tord.

\- Je vais dans mon bureau... souffla t'elle, maintenant déçue peut être de remarquer qu'elle avait raison.

\- Lexa appela t'elle vainement derrière elle mais la jeune femme l'ignora.

\- Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire dit elle à la foule qui avait regardé l'échange estomaqué. Je m'excuse pour elle, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, elle voulais me crier dessus et vous êtes arrivé avec la mauvaise nouvelle au mauvais moment dit elle en se tournant vers le jeune soldat encore paralysé.

\- Je comprends... elle est sous pression avec ce qu'il se passe... j'aurais aimé pourvoir transmettre autre chose dit il avec un immense respect teintant chacun de ses mots.

\- D'où venait elle ? Dit elle légèrement hâtive car il ne fallait pas qu'un autre incident se produise avant qu'elle n'ai pu rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

\- De la salle informatique au sous sol, je crois que c'est Jasper de service ce matin...

Et au même moment elle vit le jeune homme déboulé dans le couloir, réaliser un arrêt brutal en croisant son regard, commençant à se recroqueviller. Elle devait retrouver les filles au plus vite et aller s'expliquer avec Lexa, autant gérer cette première crise de la matinée au plus vite avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions irréparables.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Elle sait. Elle sait. Ses deux mots défilaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de rassembler une pensée cohérente. Anya était rentrée à la hâte dans son bureau, l'air grave, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. La sentence était rapidement tombée et avec elle un étau comprimant peu à peu l'organe vital de la jeune maman. Elle n'aurait jamais dû apprendre comment elles avaient obtenu ses enregistrements et certainement pas de cette façon, surprenant Jasper alors qu'il surveillait l'appartement de Nylah pendant qu'elles dormaient quelques heures.

Malheureusement pour elle, le trio arriva au bureau ovale avant qu'elle n'ai pu rassembler un semblant de discours, d'excuses pour se faire pardonner.

\- Bonjour Gaïa, on aimerait s'entretenir avec Lexa...

\- Tu aimerais... souligna Raven, pas du tout rassurée après avoir appris le coup d'éclat de Lexa quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée dit elle, visiblement Lexa avait déchaîné la foudre partout où elle passait.

Ça n'aidait en rien Clarke à se rassurer, elle devait cependant rentrer et éclaircir les choses. Elle ne fuirait pas à nouveau par peur ou par lâcheté. De plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme, il était hors de question de la perdre définitivement pour un malentendu.

\- Dit lui qu'on est là insista Anya alors que Raven grogner audiblement à ses côtés.

\- Je... Bien sûr... dit elle avant de s'exécuter sous la détermination d'Anya.

La porte fut à peine entrouverte, que la voix forte de Lexa se répandit.

\- Laisses les rentrer !

Gaïa se décala rapidement, ouvrant le passage aux trois femmes. Clarke entra la dernier et elle n'était visiblement pas préparée à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, des débris de verre sur le sol, quelques papiers déchirés...La pièce était sans dessus de dessous, à des années-lumière de la propreté et l'organisation qui y régnaient habituellement.

\- Ne faites pas attention au bazar ! Dit elle en les sortant de leur torpeur.

À cet instant, Clarke releva le regard vers le visage tiré et visiblement tendu de Lexa. La jeune femme semblait éviter de croiser son regard se contentant de fixer avec colère Anya et Raven. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son regard dévia vers elle, et il changea, c'était presque imperceptible mais une pointe de tristesse et de désespoir était visible avant que bien vite la colère reprenne le dessus. Elle instaura ensuite une distance, retournant derrière son bureau et regardant distraitement l'écran de son ordinateur. Clarke avait l'impression de retourner à l'école, dans le bureau de la proviseur avec ses camarades après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Et Clarke semblait peu à peu comprendre les répercussions de cette bêtise, elle semblait avoir perdue Lexa à jamais, sa confiance pour commencer et la moindre chance qu'elle aurait pu avoir en une éventuelle histoire d'amour. Personne n'osait parler, chacune semblait attendre les cris, la rage, la déception de Lexa mais rien ne venait.

\- Je vous faisais confiance, à chacune de vous, certaines plus que d'autres... Visiblement confidences et confiance ont été trahis... dit elle lassement, ne détournant pas le regard de son écran.

\- Lexa, je... intervint Anya, visiblement la pique s'adressait à elle.

\- Je t'ai tout dit, absolument tout, tu savais et pourtant tu as monté ce plan, tu l'as laissé devenir hors de contrôle...accusa elle, colérique.

\- Ce n'est pas... commença Raven avec une important dose de courage avant de se faire couper elle aussi.

\- Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis sincèrement désolée de la tournure des événements reprit Anya, surprenant Clarke et allant jusqu'à estomaqué complètement Raven qui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait mettre en jeu son amitié avec Lexa pour la protéger.

La douleur était maintenant visible sur le visage de Lexa, la présidente ne prenait même pu la peine de la cacher. Et cette douleur plus que la colère était difficile à voir et encore plus qu'en elle était la responsable de celle ci.

Des voix se firent ensuite entendre mais aucune d'elle n'avait pris la parole, leur attention se dirigea immédiatement à l'ordinateur de Lexa.

\- Tu peux être fière de toi, on dirait que ton plan a marché dit elle en tournant l'ordinateur vers eux.

Ses deux exs, Nylah et Finn se trouvaient dans le salon de la jeune femme, le ton commençait aussi à monter entre eux. Les quartes femmes se concentrèrent alors sur leur conversation, oubliant pour un instant la leur.

« - Tu dis maintenant que tu as des remords, cet espèce de lâche et toi, vous êtes à mettre dans le même panier... Pas assez de courage pour faire ce qui doit être fait ! Finn semblait être hors de lui.

\- Je voulais simplement partir, quitter ce pays, ne plus croiser leurs visages a chaque coin de rue...mais je n'irais jamais à l'encontre du bonheur de Clarke...

\- Je veux l'enregistrement, je ne perdrais pas mon fils...

\- On a tous des problèmes Finn, moi je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose,... oublier une femme mais je ne partage pas ce fardeau avec toi.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber maintenant !

\- On avait un accord Finn, si l'un de nous trois regrettes, on arrête tout et on ne rentre plus jamais en contact.

\- Tu condamnes mon fils en disant cela !

-Elle ne le laissera jamais mourir, peut importe ce qu'elle devra traverser pour lui, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

\- Elle l'a fait, elle est enceinte...

\- Comment tu le sais ? Elle t'a mis au courant alors qu'elle t'a abandonné si facilement pour ne plus revenir il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Finn ! Je te conseille de quitter cet appartement et de régler tes problèmes par toi même.. »

Plus aucune parole ne fut échanger alors que Nylah avait guidé Finn d'une poigne de fer jusqu'à la porte avant de la claquer à son nez, empêchant toutes plaintes du jeune homme.

Elle aurait aimé être triste pour Nylah à l'instant mais elle était encore plus dévasté par l'expression qu'arborait Lexa, un masque de colère et de dégoût en place. La présidente se tourna vers Anya.

\- Tu es encore capable d'aller me les chercher et les ramener à la Maison Blanche sous escorte bien gardée.

\- Bien sûr, ils seront là dans une heure, Raven... dit elle en invitant la jeune femme à la suivre.

Lexa se détourna à nouveau, regardant l'horizon distraitement jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis de la porte. Elle resta dans cette position de longues minutes, Clarke resta silencieuse alors que la jeune femme se détendit, une unique larme descendit le long de sa joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever et c'est à ce moment que Clarke comprit qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était toujours présente.

Elle se racla distinctement la gorge, la jeune femme essuya rapidement cette larme avant de se tourner vers elle, affichant à nouveau ce masque comme si elle n'avait pas vu cet instant de faiblesse.

\- Je n'ai pas cru nécessaire de te demander de quitter mon bureau.

\- Qu'as tu vu ? L'interrogea t'elle en ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

\- Rien qui ne me concerne dit elle nonchalamment comme ci elle n'était pas concerné.

Clarke détestait ce ton, elle cachait qu'elle souffrait, s'empêchant de se montrer faible face à elle. Elle lui montrait qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance, qu'elle ne l'a voulait plus près d'elle. Cela faisait mal mais elle l'avait amplement mérité, elle avait trahit sa confiance. Sur les images, elle avait été plus qu'intime avec une autre femme alors qu'elle était censée être avec elle, elle avait mis en danger leur couverture. Clarke avait en effet beaucoup à se faire pardonner mais elle ne se démonterais pas devant ce masque de façade, elle creuserait derrière comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- C'est ta vie Clarke, tu fais ce que tu en veux, tu l'as partages avec qui tu veux. Sache que tu peux démissionner à chaque instant...Maintenant j'ai du travail si tu veux bien me laisser.

\- Tu as peut être finis mais pas moi ! Pourquoi tu mens ? Pourquoi tu te caches ? Dit elle tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Pourquoi tu fais semblant que rien t'affectes alors que tu souffres ?

La présidente était maintenant adossée contre le fenêtre, complètement coincée alors que Clarke ne cessait de se rapprocher, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu joues les dures mais tu es faible affirma t'elle, attendant de voir une réponse de la présidente, des émotions s'échapper, son masque tomber.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à me parler sur ce ton grogna t'elle tout en maintenant une distance entre elles. Tu me dois encore un minimum de respect, tu m'as trompé... tu as trompé toute la confiance que je plaçais en toi se reprit elle, bien que rien n'échappa à Clarke qui se réjouit de ces quelques mots.

Elles se jaugèrent quelques secondes, leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Lexa semblait légèrement horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper. Quand à Clarke une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps alors que ses yeux dévièrent vers les lèvres de la jeune femme. Des lèvres qui ne cessaient d'hanter ses pensés depuis hier soir. Des lèvres qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. La présidente resta interdite pendant un instant mais bien vite répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues secondes, secondes qu'elle aurait pu confondre à des minutes si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Mais elle repartit rapidement à l'assaut de celle ci, cependant cette fois ci le baiser était plus tendre. Elle se retira à nouveau après quelques secondes, la scrutant tendrement avant de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Lexa avait toujours les yeux fermés, revivant cet échange. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux en entendant des pas, la jeune femme s'éloignant d'elle.

\- À plus tard madame la présidente dit elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, plus qu'heureuse de son effet.

\- À plus tard souffla Lexa alors que la porte se refermerait derrière la jeune maman.

Elle s'adossa ensuite contre cette même vitre, posant délicatement ses doigts contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre comment en quelques instants elle était littéralement sortie de l'enfer pour aller au paradis.

Une seule question resta tout de même en suspens, l'aimait t'elle vraiment et voyait elle un avenir à deux, à quartes...

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Alors le chapitre vous a plu ? Je pense affirmer sans me tromper qu'à certains passages vous avez eu envie de m'egorger et d'autres me remercier ;-)

Prochain chapitre : Finn et Nylah à la Maison Blanche, les doutes de Lexa, une piste intéressante, Clexa, Linctavia, Ranya...

Je vous retrouve avec plaisirdans deux semaines, peut être avant avec les vacances, sait on jamais..

Je répondrais au reviews demain et je vous remercie déjà par avance, elles me font toutes chaud au cœur.

réponse au Guest :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. À bientôt !

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire! C'était une bonne intuition qui s'est révélée être vraie bien qu'il ne soit pas seul. Si tu as d'autres hypothèses pour la suite, n'hésites pas, j'adore vraiment savoir ce que vous imaginez. À bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver enfin pour ce 19 éme chapitre ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette petite histoire et que j'arriverais à vous tenir en haleine pendant encore une bonne dizaine de chapitre.

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu un problème avec l'application et je viens juste d'apprendre comment on pouvait poster à partir du site.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Elles m'ont toutes fait chaud au cœur, je répondrais avec joie à tous vos commentaires demain.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*19*19*19*19*19*19*19*19*

Chapitre 19 :

Les papiers éparpillés et les bouts de verre avaient rapidement été ramassés, l'empêchant de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à ne pas se couper ou se rappeler la place initiale de chaque document. Malheureusement, la tâche fut trop rapidement accomplie à son goût, elle en était presque à regretter de ne pas avoir mis son bureau sans dessus dessous. Maintenant, ses pensées étaient à nouveau occupées par Clarke, par le village brûlé, Nylah collée à la jeune actrice, ce père protégeant en vain sa famille... On ne semblait jamais vouloir la laisser en paix un instant. Un coup fut porté contre la porte, elle rigidifia ses traits avant d'autoriser l'entrée à quiconque. La présidente attendait ce qui pourrait être la énième mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

\- Lexa, ils sont arrivés. On les a installé dans la salle de casting l'informa Anya alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bien, je te suis dit elle en se forçant à sourire.

Son amie sembla soulagée de voir que sa colère était redescendue. À dire vrai, elle lui en voulait aucunement, elle avait parlé sur le coup de la colère. Au fond d'elle, Lexa a toujours su qu'Anya lui serait toujours fidèle, aujourd'hui elle avait simplement une autre personne dans son cœur, une autre personne qu'elle voulait protéger. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas lui dire, aimant voir la jeune femme faire des courbettes pour obtenir son pardon.

\- Nos analystes ont repéré à l'instant une transaction suspecte vers un groupe de mercenaires installé dans la région, ils sont en train de remonter à la source.

Elle hocha distinctement la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris sans pour autant avoir quelque chose à ajouter. Un cours instant passa, avant que la jeune femme décide de reprendre la parole.

\- Comment cela s'est passé avec Clarke ? Demanda Anya avec précaution.

\- Bien... Très bien même accorda elle, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses traits.

\- Tant mieux, elle n'aura pas à payer le prix de mes mauvaises décisions dit son amie en détournant le regard.

La présidente ne répondit pas à cette remarque, se contentant d'accélérer le pas en remarquant qu'elle s'approchait du lieu de rendez vous. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à quelques mètres de la porte, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Anya, s'arrêtant à ses côtés et la fixant plus que surprise.

\- Le plan ne venait pas de toi je me trompe ?

\- Elle pensait bien faire... et cela a marché au final, ils nous attendent à côté et on a les preuves nécessaires pour les faire avouer... puis il semblerait que tu as pardonnée facilement à Clarke...

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu hier soir en surprenant Reyes, elle semblait aussi avoir des sentiments pour toi. Si elle les a partagé avec toi, et d'après ton sourire niais on dirait que oui alors elle a sûrement été toute excusée.

\- Je sais pas... on en a pas vraiment parlé... je ne sais pas si elle prend vraiment conscience de tout ce que cela implique de sortir avec la présidente.

\- Je pense que oui, tu devrais peut être avoir une discussion avec elle. Invites la à dîner ce soir !

\- On verra si il y a du nouveau dans la journée au sujet d'Al Quisa souffla t'elle inquiète... sinon pour Raven, tu comptes lui dire que tu es follement amoureuse d'elle ?

\- Facile à dire, tu n'as même pas eu le courage de le faire toi même, Clarke l'a fait pour toi...

\- Je comptais le faire !

\- Avant ou après l'avoir étranglé ?

\- On ne parle pas de complot de meurtres en ma présence ! S'exclama la dite latina en les dépassant pour rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle vit le visage d'Anya blanchir à vue d'œil alors qu'elle observait médusée la porte se refermer derrière la jeune femme.

\- On rejoint ta bien aimé ?

\- Elle a entendu...souffla Anya alors que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- Je ne crois pas, tu aurais sûrement eu le droit à une remarque cinglante.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où elle allait certainement avoir du mal à garder son sang froid. Elle laissa derrière elle une Anya pensive qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent accueilles par quartes visages se tournant dans leur direction, Lexa s'attarda sur Clarke, préférant ne pas prêter attention au regard noir de Finn. La jeune actrice lui accorda un magnifique sourire avec un discret clin d'œil. Cela avait le don de rassurer Lexa, diminuer le tumulte de doutes qui s'installaient en elle. Cette échange ne passa inaperçu pour personne, Finn souffla visiblement énervé tandis que Nylah sourit tristement.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi on est ici ? Dit il en se levant, voulant en rien être pris de haut par les nouvelles arrivantes.

\- Mlle Reyes, pourriez vous rafraîchir la mémoire à Mr Collins, on dirait qu'il a oublié où il était ce matin dit Lexa en regagnant toute sa stature et son élocution de présidente.

\- Oui M'dam ! S'exclama Raven en sortant son téléphone.

Après quelques secondes, l'échange de ce matin fut partagée avec les deux complices.

\- Je vous conseille de supprimer toutes les copies de cet enregistrement, sachez que nous pouvons vous poursuivre. Vous pour avoir divulguer des informations relatives au casting que vous aviez passé alors que vous aviez signé une close. Et vous comme complice dit Anya en se tournant enfin vers Finn.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait suite au départ de Finn avoua Nylah.

\- Elle dit la vérité informa Clarke alors que les trois autres femmes la regardaient avec suspicion.

\- Bien, Mr Collins cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieu et je vous conseille de ne plus importuner la présidente menaça Anya en jugeant que Nylah n'était plus une menace.

\- Elle est belle la présidente, obligée de faire passer des castings pour arriver à trouver une petite amie ! Se moqua Finn en ne quittant pas Lexa du regard, il attendait visiblement que celle ci sorte de ces gonds.

L'atmosphère devint tendu en l'espace d'une seconde, les expressions se durcirent, chacun semblait près à répliquer, à frapper plus fort que le premier.

\- Je vous conseille de mesurer votre ton et vos paroles, vous devez le respect à chaque personne présente dans cette pièce clama Lexa en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- Je ne dois pas le respect à des imposteurs et des menteurs, vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres..., de belles paroles pour embobiner les foules et des mensonges à l'abri des regards...

\- Finn, je pense que tu devrais te taire avant de regretter ce que tu vas dire sermonna Clarke.

Le jeune papa se tourna vers elle, son regard s'assombrit davantage, il semblait encore plus furieux si cela était encore possible.

\- Je peux savoir combien de temps ce cinéma va durer ? Tu devrais mettre un terme à cette mascarade avant de faire souffrir Aden...

 _Tu ne devrais pas être avec elle par obligation._

À nouveau les paroles de Nylah lui revenait à l'esprit, la faisant douter.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, ma vie ne te regarde pas et avec qui je la partage encore moins.

\- Cette femme est la présidente des États Unis Clarke, tu comptes vraiment exposer nos enfants de la sortes, les mettre en danger.

 _C'est triste à dire mais à moins d'être fou ou folle, être avec la présidente, c'est tout simplement du suicide._

Ces paroles faisaient écho à celle de Nylah, rendant Lexa fébrile, elle avait véritablement peur de la réponse de Clarke, d'un rejet alors que la jeune femme se rendait véritablement compte de l'ampleur de sa position.

\- Je connais le poids de chacune de mes décisions et je te conseille de réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire, j'ai le pouvoir de récupérer la garde d'Aden et ne jamais t'accorder le droit de voir son frère ou sa sœur.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi Finn, je ne te ferais jamais traverser ce que j'ai dû subir à la perte de mon fils. Et j'aimerais que cet enfant soit entouré d'une famille soudée et aimante. Et pour cela nous allons devoir prendre nos responsabilités.

\- J'ai toujours pris mes responsabilités en étant un véritable père pour Aden et je serais le père à part entière de ce prochain enfant dit il en désignant le ventre encore plat de la jeune maman.

\- Lexa sera autant la mère de cet enfant que tu seras son père.

Alors que Lexa était prête à intervenir, ne souhaitant pas que ce spectacle dure indéfiniment, elle fut soufflée pas l'intervention de Clarke, la rendant complètement muette.

La jeune maman sembla se rendre compte de la portée de ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, lançant un regard incertain à Lexa. Elle détourna cependant le regard quand Finn attaqua à nouveau.

\- Tu as complètement perdu la raison, tu l'as connais depuis quoi, un mois et tu lui fait déjà confiance pour élever notre enfant.

Lexa lança un regard en coin à Anya, l'invitant à appeler la sécurité. Lincoln rentra immédiatement, le garde du corps l'attrapa par les bras avant de l'inviter à coopérer. Il le conduis dans la pièce d'a côté, il va avoir du temps pour se calmer avant que quelqu'un ne revienne vers lui.

Nylah se leva à son tour, plus tranquillement.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis à mettre en cause, c'est moi qui l'ai contacté.

\- Tu as su arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin rassura Clarke.

\- Je suis navrée pour hier soir, mon comportement a été plus que déplacé dit elle tout autant à Clarke qu'à Lexa.

\- Tu te souviens de ma venue ? Demanda Clarke dubitative en lançant un regard interrogateur à Raven.

\- C'est assez flou, comme un rêve... Je n'était vraiment pas sûr mais après en mettant de l'ordre dans la cuisine j'ai vu la bouteille de vodka ouverte, le paquet de gâteau entamé dans le placard... certaines images me sont simplement revenues..

\- On l'a un peu cherché pour pouvoir placer des micros sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, je suis aussi coupable...dit Clarke en serrant le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Sûrement un plan de ton amie loufoque, Raven si je m'en souviens bien !

Clarke éclata de rire sous le regard indigné de Raven.

\- Hey ! Raven est là...

\- Oups dit alors Nylah en suivant la jeune femme dans son rire.

Lexa choisit ce moment pour s'échapper, ne voulant pas s'attarder pour observer ce moment complice que partageait les jeunes femmes.

Alors qu'elle allait perdre la porte de vue, en s'éloignant de la pièce, on l'appela.

\- Je t'attends en salle de crise lui dit alors Anya en partant seule.

Lexa acquiesça et attendit que la jeune femme la rejoigne, se tournant vers elle pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Lex, ça va ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Clarke, inquiète.

\- ...Non, je dois simplement rejoindre la salle de crise pour gérer les retombées de l'attaque à Al-Quisa.

\- Tu es partie sans me dire au revoir bouda légèrement la jeune maman, elle savait maintenant d'où Aden tenait ces petits yeux implorants.

\- Désolée... dit Lexa un peu penaude en ne sachant pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme souhaitait.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel face à l'inactivité de la présidente. Elle se saisit délicatement de son menton avant de poser un baiser sur ces lèvres. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne se lacerais jamais de cette sensation de picotement dans son ventre et de cette chaleur dans son cœur. Son bonheur avait maintenant un nom, il s'appelait Lexa Woods.

\- Clarke... je.. commença Lexa alors que Clarke s'éloignait à contrecœur. Voudrais tu dîner avec moi ce soir... on pourrait parler un peu plus de... nous proposa la présidente hésitante.

\- Avec plaisir souffla t'elle contre ces lèvres après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois.

\- J'y vais, à ce soir salua t'elle en faisant à son tour le premier pas pour l'embrasser, moins assuré que la jeune femme.

\- À ce soir souffla t'elle, un air rêveur placardé sur le visage.

Elle retourna rapidement dans la pièce, de peur de laisser passer une catastrophe, soit elles se racontaient des anecdotes gênantes à son sujet, soit elles s'entretuaient. Dans les deux cas, elle devait agir vite. Une fois rentrée dans la pièce, Nylah ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vais vous laisser s'éclipsa t'elle en se saisissant de ses affaires, on se revoit...s'arrêta Nylah ne sachant pas vraiment comment finir sa proposition.

\- Bientôt compléta Clarke, tu pourrais venir voir Aden si tu le souhaites.

\- Tu es sûre que la présidente serait d'accord ? Questionna t'elle incertaine.

\- Elle t'adore minauda t'elle.

\- Tu es gentille Clarke mais j'en doute dit elle en laissant échapper un petit rire au souvenir du regard meurtrier de Lexa.

Après tout, pensa la jeune femme, si elle avait écouté ne serait ce la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit et vu la moitié de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait toutes les raisons de la haïr.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser mariner encore un peu dit Raven en effectuant un signe de tête vers la porte derrière laquelle se tenait Finn, une fois que Nylah avait quitté la pièce.

\- Je pense aussi...

\- Alors... dit Raven à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation.

Elle se rappela soudainement du discours de Clarke quelques minutes auparavant et la phrase qui les avait toutes estomaquées.

\- Tu étais sérieuse quand tu as affirmais que Lexa sera la mère de bébé America ?

\- Bébé America ?

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères bébé Clexa peut être, ça sonne moins bien je trouve...

\- Ouais je trouve aussi... je ne sais pas Ray, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir mais je l'espère... Tu crois que je lui ai fait peur ?

\- Je crois, la pauvre je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi blanche... en même temps je la comprends... Vous êtes officiellement ensemble depuis quoi ? 2 heures... et encore vous en avez parlé au moins ou tu lui as simplement sauté dessus ?

\- On s'est peut être plus embrassé que l'on a parlé...mais elle m'a invité à dîner... ce soir insista t'elle.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble et tu la vois déjà comme mère de tes enfants dit elle en ne pouvant contenir son rire, Clarke je t'adore...

Cependant à cet instant, Clarke était loin de s'adorer au contraire la balance penchait plutôt du côté opposé. Comment avait elle pu dire ça, aussitôt dans leur relation, elle avait sûrement réussi à effrayer Lexa.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Lexa put enfin sortir de la salle de crise, elle avait passé presque l'entièreté de sa journée là bas. Entre les appels qu'elle devait passer à l'armée, aux autres présidents pour les informer d'éventuelles avancées ou contrôler ce qui se passait sur les dizaines d'écran répandu contre le mur, Lexa était exténuée. Elle avait même dû subir les supplices et les excuses de Titus alors qu'il avouait son implication dans l'enregistrement. Lexa l'avait simplement mis en garde mais elle n'accepterais plus de nouvelles incartades. Cependant elle n'annulerait pour rien au monde son rendez vous avec Clarke ce soir, elle avait pu s'éclipser à deux trois reprises pour l'organiser. Elle voulait soigner chaque détail, après tout c'était le premier rendez vous où elles étaient vraiment ensemble.

Elle entendit des pas légers dans son dos, on se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle avait congédié ses agents à l'instant et au vu de la situation de crise, elle pensa immédiatement au pire. La présidente ne perdit pas une seconde quand elle sentit cette personne à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Elle l'a plaqua contre le mur, bloquant bras et jambes en l'espace d'un instant.

\- Lexa, ce n'est que moi dit Clarke après quelques secondes, la surprise passée.

\- Clarke, je... désolée... j'ai cru à un espion.

\- Tu me trouves discrète ?

\- Un mauvais espion, ai je oublié de préciser ?

\- Hey, méchante dit Clarke en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- Comment cela s'est passé avec Finn ? Demanda immédiatement Lexa, curieuse.

\- Encore quelques cris et quelques jugements mais je pense que le temps fera son affaire. Je l'espère car je veux plus que tout une famille unie pour accueillir bébé America.

\- Bébé America ? Demanda Lexa surprise.

\- Raven dit elle pour seule explication.

Elles furent interrompit par Lincoln qui se rapprochait rapidement.

\- Lexa, je t'ai cherché partout... je dois y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec Octavia...

\- ..Lincoln commença Lexa un peu gênée, tu ne peux pas quitter l'enceinte de la Maison Blanche, j'ai établit la situation de crise dans l'après midi, tous les agents doivent rester.

Le jeune homme passa nerveusement la main sur son crâne, déçu et indécis, comment allait il pouvoir l'annoncer à Octavia.

\- Pourquoi ils ne resteraient pas dîner à la Maison Blanche, ton chef peut sûrement improviser quelque chose et je ne sais pas... ils peuvent manger sur ton balcon couvert, la vue sur Washington est vraiment sublime proposa Clarke.

Elle vit Lincoln se tourner vers elles plein d'espoir, visiblement plus qu'heureux à cette idée, convaincue que cela plairait à Octavia.

\- Je...

\- Allez Lexa, ils le méritent...

\- Préviens Jack, dis lui qu'il te serve ce qu'on avait prévu..

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Lincoln, appelles Octavia avant que je ne change d'avis !

Le jeune homme repartit aussitôt, se saisissant de son téléphone et composant le numéro de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as vraiment un cœur tendre souffla Clarke à son oreille en la serrant contre elle.

\- Félicitations, tu viens de lui offrir notre dîner !

\- Quoi ? Tu avais tout préparé, le repas, le balcon ... oh Lexa, je suis désolée..., je vais rattraper Lincoln, il va me rendre mon dîner dit elle alors fermement.

\- Non Clarke attends, on va trouver autre chose...

\- Je pourrais me contenter d'un dîner à la Tour Eiffel tu sais proposa t'elle.

\- Ah oui ? Tu as vraiment des goûts de luxe ! S'indigna la présidente.

\- Attends, il paraît que je suis la petite amie de la présidente, elle peut m'accorder cela, elle n'est pas des plus faciles à supporter taquina t'elle.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel bien qu'un sourire passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle espérait de tout cœur que cela plaise à la jeune femme.

\- ... J'ai peut-être une idée, on sera bien entourées cependant je ne guaranis rien sur la nourriture.

\- Je te suis où que tu ailles ! S'exclama t'elle en accrochant son bras aux siens.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

La porte était déjà ouverte à son arrivée, une légère lumière semblait venir du balcon, intriguant le jeune homme. Il fut alors médusé quand il pénétra sur le balcon, des bougies étaient installées sur la table et sur la barrière en marbre du balcon. Un vase de fleurs sur la table ainsi que des pétales répandus sur le sol. Tout cela créait une atmosphère chaleureuse et romantique que Lincoln n'aurait jamais pensé trouver chez Lexa. Il comprit alors la réticence de Lexa, celle ci avait initialement préparé tout cela pour Clarke. Le garde du corps pouvait voir tous les efforts de la jeune femme et le soin avec lequel elle avait agencé la pièce, il se sentit alors coupable d'avoir volé cela à la jeune dirigeante. Il fut alors interrompît dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée d'Octavia, la jeune femme tout aussi choquée de la vue qu'elle trouva devant elle.

\- C'est toi qui a décoré le balcon ? Demanda t'elle suspicieuse.

\- Je suis sûr que même si je te le confirmerais, tu ne me croirais pas plaisanta il... C'est Lexa dit il après quelques secondes, ayant laissé la jeune femme admirer la beauté du décor. Je crois que Clarke nous a gentiment donné son dîner sans le savoir, Lexa avait tout préparé pour elle. Je me sens pas très bien, elle s'est donnée du mal et c'est nous qui allons en profiter.

\- Il ne faut pas Linc, après tout elles ont le balcon encore 364 jours dans l'année, Lexa pourra lui organiser à nouveau ce dîner. Vois le comme un cadeau après tant d'années de loyaux services en tant que garde du corps et meilleur ami.

\- Tu as raison mais on devrait éviter d'être trop proche durant le repas, du moins tant qu'on est sur le balcon.

Octavia le regarda curieusement, ne semblant pas comprendre quelles étaient les raisons de ce petit avertissement.

\- Il y a du mouvement au niveau des grilles, depuis qu'ils ont vu de l'agitation sur le balcon. Ils sont sûrement à la recherche de belles photos de Clarke et Lexa. J'ai peur du scandale si il te confonde avec elle et la vois avec un homme, je n'ai pas vraiment la carrure de Clarke.

\- Tu as l'air sûr qu'il va y avoir un rapprochement ce soir ? Demanda elle, semblant n'avoir écouté qu'une partie de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- J'espère que tu vas succomber à mes charmes... dit il tout en tirant la chaise de la jeune pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

\- La soirée nous le dira dit elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient de nouveau à l'arrière du SUV de la présidente, cependant cette fois Clarke avait pris soin de se placer à côté d'elle, nichant son visage dans son cou.

\- Où va on ? demanda elle, son souffle caressant le cou de Lexa, la faisant frissonner.

\- C'est une surprise...

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, Clarke sachant pertinemment que Lexa ne lui dirait rien sur leur destination si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, c'est déjà oublié dit elle en caressant doucement l'avant bras de la jeune femme du bout des doigts.

\- Non ce n'est pas à propos de ça même si je suis désolée pour cela aussi dit elle avec un petit sourire penaud... Je voulais parler de ce matin quand j'ai dit que je te voyais comme la mère de mon futur enfant... on est pas ensemble, enfin si ou non, on en a pas discuté après tout et je dis ça. Alors voilà, je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu folle de dire ça aussi tôt et je voulais pas te faire peur... Je veux vraiment qu'on prenne notre temps.. si tu veux bien devenir ma petite amie bien sûr. On est pas dans une situation simple : mon fils est malade, je vais peut être bientôt être enceinte, tu es la présidente des États Unis et-

\- Oui coupa Lexa, attendrie par le monologue un peu maladroit de la jeune femme.

\- Oui ? Demanda Clarke avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Oui tu es folle compléta Lexa et elle sourit tendrement en voyant Clarke un peu déçue puis elle ajouta, mais je veux bien devenir ta petite fille amie ...et ta femme si tu es prête ? Taquina Lexa pour finir.

Clarke frappa gentiment l'épaule de Lexa, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir que cela aille trop vite dans une relation. Elle avait simplement l'impression de connaître Lexa depuis longtemps, d'avoir réussi à passer au delà de son masque et de la voir complètement, de tout savoir.

\- On va y arriver Clarke, le plus important est la communication, si tu as le moindre doute, tu dois m'en parler et j'essayerais d'en faire de même.

\- Je serais toujours là Lexa, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je ferais en sorte de répondre à toutes tes incertitudes et de te soutenir du mieux que je pourrais.

Alors que Clarke allait scellé cette promesse en embrassant la jeune femme, la vitre les séparant du côté conducteur s'abaissa. Tristan se tourna alors vers elle afin de les informer.

\- Nous allons arriver dans 50 minutes dit il.

\- Merci dit Lexa avant de se tourner vers Clarke, inconsciente du fait que la vitre ne s'était toujours pas refermée. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de vous Clarke Griffin.

\- Et moi je suis folle de vous madame la présidente dit elle en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Cette fois ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les interrompit, les deux jeunes femmes se décalèrent à regret.

\- Tristan, pourquoi la vitre n'est pas encore fermée ? Demanda Lexa légèrement agacée.

\- Je voulais vous demander quel dispositif vous souhaitiez mettre en place pour votre sécurité mais vous semblez occupée à... occupée donc... je vais vous laisser et je vous préviendrais qu'en nous serons proche de l'... de notre destination, on en rediscutera... enfin si vous le souhaitez, ... je crois que je vais fermer cette vitre termina t'il alors que le regard de la présidente le transpercer.

\- Tu lui as fait peur, je dois me corriger, tu n'as pas un cœur si tendre réprimanda Clarke.

\- Cela dépend, je peux être tendre dit elle en se saisissant à son tour de ses lèvres.

Clarke ne trouva rien à argumenter, se complaisant plutôt à sa place et ne voulant en changer pour rien au monde. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

\- L'hôpital ? Dit Clarke en regardant surprise l'endroit où la présidente avait demandé à son chauffeur de s'arrêter.

\- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir,... et puis je n'ai pas revu Aden depuis la première visite et avec ce qu'il se prépare j'ai pensé que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je suis simplement surprise mais je préfère largement cela à la Tour Eiffel de toute façon.

Et avec ces dernières paroles, Clarke les guida a l'intérieur. Lexa l'informa qu'Aden et sa mère les attendaient à la cafétéria. La jeune maman arpenta alors les couloirs jusqu'à leur destination, les connaissant malheureusement plutôt biens. Elles furent accueillies par deux visages souriant. Elles prirent place toutes les deux aux dernières places vacantes après qu'Aden est lâché Lexa suite à un câlin qui avait surpris tant Lexa que Clarke. Les gardes du corps prirent place autour d'eux, seul rappel de la position de Lexa pour chacun car en ce moment alors qu'ils parlaient et qu'ils rigolaient. On aurait dit une famille ordinaire et ce constat fit chaud au cœur à Lexa. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle se surprenait à vouloir faire partie de cette famille et au vu du comportement de chacun des membres, elle en devenait un membre à part entière. Aden informa Lexa qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir et la présidente fut ravie de l'apprendre. Abby lui expliqua alors qu'il allait devoir revenir pour des examens et des dons de moelle osseuse mais qu'il serait libre d'ici quelques jours.

\- Quand tu seras sorti je pourrais te faire visiter la Maison Blanche, ta maman m'a dit que tu en rêvais proposa t'elle ne voulant pas que le jeune garçon se dévêtisse de son sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda t'il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Maman m'a dit que tu étais occupée et que tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour nous...

\- Ta maman a raison je suis occupée mais je tiens à vous accorder du temps, à tous les deux dit elle en vaquant son regard d'Aden à Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un sourire complice avant de retourner leur regard tendre sur Aden qui sautillait de joie dans son fauteuil.

\- Un jour, moi aussi je voudrais être amoureux dit il après avoir observé sa mère et la présidente échanger des regards et des sourires depuis le début de la soirée.

Abby avait également remarqué une nouvelle dynamique chez sa fille et la présidente, elles semblaient plus complices, plus proches et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle était heureuse que sa fille est trouvée quelqu'un comme Lexa, la jeune femme était charmante, attentionnée, intelligente. Lexa était tout ce que Clarke méritait.

\- Tu le seras rassura Clarke en caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils.

\- Personne ne veux d'une personne cassée souffla Aden tristement.

Les trois adultes se regardaient autour de la table, peinée que le jeune garçon se soit résilié à ne jamais être aimé. Chacune d'elles réfléchissaient aux mots justes pour rassurer le jeune garçon. Clarke fut surprise quand ce fut Lexa qui se tourna vers Aden pour le rassurer.

\- Moi aussi j'étais cassée il n'y a pas longtemps, elle cogna doucement son genou, le bruit en résultant surpris le jeune garçon. C'est une prothèse, mon os était tout cassé donc le Dr Kane l'a changé. Maintenant je suis réparée comme toi tu le seras bientôt car ta mamie va te soigner. Puis j'ai rencontré ta maman et tu vois cette magnifique femme à bien voulu de moi même si j'étais un peu cassée. Et crois moi, avec ton petit visage d'ange, toutes les filles voudront être avec toi.

Le jeune garçon retrouva son sourire, rassuré par les mots de la présidente. Quant à Clarke, elle se demanda comment elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de ses sentiments plus tôt alors qu'une douce chaleur maintenant caractéristique emplissait son cœur. Elle observa ensuite avec un doux sourire Lexa interagir avec son fils, elle serait une mère formidable. Et Clarke en était convaincue elle sera un jour la mère de ses enfants, bien sûr elle ne le redirait pas de sitôt.

*18*18*18*18*18*18*18*

Le matin s'était levé sur Washington, amenant avec lui son lot de catastrophes. En effet alors que Clarke et Lexa retournaient à la Maison Blanche après leur visite à l'hôpital, elles furent accueilles par Lincoln et Octavia. Leur rendez vous avez été interrompu par un agent, celui ci les prévenant qu'ils avaient réussi à remonter à celui qui avait engagé les mercenaires. Ils avaient regardé avec stupéfaction le nom inscrit sur le dossier, ayant du mal à y croire.

Ils attendaient maintenant avec impatience l'homme qui avait des explications à leur donner, peut être des aveux à faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as demandé un rendez vous avec lui, à mon avis il est plus que coupable de ce crime, il devrait déjà être en prison... s'exclama Anya en faisant des allers retours dans le bureau ovale, les nerfs à vif.

\- Anya... C'est son assistant, il doit savoir quelque chose...

\- Je sais que tu crois que c'est un coup monté...

\- Je dois lui accorder le bénéfice du doute...

\- C'est un monstre Lexa, il est tout à fait capable de tuer pour arriver à ses fins...

\- Je veux en être assurée, je ne l'accuserais pas avant d'être sur qu'on ne se joue pas de nous.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, son énervement visible dans sa posture et ses traits tendus. Elle sentait que Lexa commettait une erreur, elle avait toutes les preuves devant les yeux mais refusait d'y croire.

\- Tu sais ce que tu me disais quand des attentats se produisaient partout autour du monde sans jamais être revendiqué. Je les accusais à chaque fois, mes émotions prenaient le contrôle et mon jugement en était obscurcit... Lexa ne laisses pas tes émotions prendre le dessus, elles t'empêchent de voir clairement récita elle enfin.

\- Je le sens Lexa !

\- Tu as peut être raison mais je veux simplement m'en assurer.

Elles furent interrompit par un coup porté contre la porte.

\- Madame la présidente, Monsieur Blake est prêt à être reçu.

\- Je vais l'accueillir.

Elles sortirent alors à la suite de Gaïa, se retrouvant devant une scène qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Bellamy ?

\- Je viens rencontrer la présidente, je suis ici pour parler d'Al Quisa et de la soi disant implication de Mr Mendell.

\- Soi disant dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et toi je peux savoir ce que tu fais collée à ce type ? Dit elle en désignant Lincoln avec un doigt dédaigneux.

\- Ce type comme tu dis est mon petit ami Bellamy dit elle en se collant davantage à Lincoln, cherchant visiblement à énerver davantage son frère.

\- Comment oses-tu être-

\- Assez ! Mr Blake, pénétrez à l'intérieur, j'en ai pour une seconde ordonna Lexa ne souhaitant pas que la fraterie fasse une scène devant son bureau.

L'homme pénétra à l'intérieur plus que réticent, ne lâchant pas Lincoln d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Blake, Lincoln je vous met à la protection de Clarke pour la journée. Anya- continua elle, seulement la jeune femme était déjà partie, ne demandant pas son reste.

Elle se tourna alors vers Raven qui ne l'avait bizarrement pas suivie.

\- Raven, tu peux t'occuper d'Anya. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là quand j'en aurais finis avec Mr Blake.

La latina acquiesça bien qu'elle ne semblait pas ravie de son affectation, elle ne s'attarda pas davantage cependant sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle se détourna, adressa quelques mots a son assistante, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Elle pénétra à nouveau dans son bureau, retrouvant le jeune homme au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mr Mendell est innocent, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce massacre défendit immédiatement Bellamy.

Lexa fit le tour de son bureau, s'asseyant et invitant Bellamy à en faire de même sans un mot. Après quelques longues secondes pour l'assistant, Lexa prit la parole.

\- Je le pense aussi, vous devez maintenant me le prouver..

*19*19*19*19*19*19*19*19*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bellamy fait son apparition, des petits pronostics explicant sa relation tendu avec Octavia. Et enfin petit sondage, Raven a t'elle entendu la dicusion de Lexa et Anya, est elle au courant que la jeune femme a des sentiments pour elle ?

Prochain chapitre : l'histoire des Blake, Ranya, coup de fil de Luna, un mystérieux paquet...

À dimanche prochain, j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire..

Je répondrais à toutes les reviews demain.

Réponse aux Guest :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. À bientôt !

Jenn : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Raven est un petit génie ;-) Oui en effet quand il y a des problèmes Finn n'est jamais bien loin. Contente que le moment Clexa t'a plu, je sais que vous l'avez tous attendu avec impatience donc j'ai réussi mon coup si il était à la hauteur. À bientôt !

Mariesse alias Mariette ;-) : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Encore un petit peu de patience, vous en apprendrez plus dans le prochain chapitre sur Luna et sa mission. La deuxième partie sera plus concentrée sur les intrigues mais j'ai à cœur de mettre les sentiments des personnages dans chaque chapitre. À bientôt !

Clem1503 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le moment avec la mère de Lexa n'était pas prévu au départ donc je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. Félicitations pour Finn et Nylah même si je t'ai un peu aidée ! Oui Raven a été plus que joueuse avec Clarke. J'aurais préféré poster avant mais même en vacances je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire ;-). À bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce 20 éme chapitre ! Chose promise, chose due, me revoilà en ce dimanche.

Merci pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, bienvenue aux petits nouveaux et merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette histoire.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

Chapitre 20 :

Le claquement de la porte qui se refermait derrière la présidente sortit Lincoln et Octavia de leur torpeur. Octavia se détacha légèrement du garde du corps, les traits encore tendus suite à son altercation avec Bellamy. Lincoln venait de voir le jeune homme pour la première fois, il avouerait qu'il se serait même passé de le rencontrer. Octavia ne parlait jamais de sa famille et il avait appris à ne jamais poser de questions à ce sujet. Une fois sa confusion passée une légère pointe de colère fit son apparition, il s'était sentie utilisé au cours de ces retrouvailles, la personne idéale pour énerver le frère de la jeune femme. Il s'éloigna alors de celle ci, prenant de la distance et l'étudia quelques secondes.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? Dit il en la lorgnant d'un regard noir.

\- Je...

La jeune femme semblait incertaine, hésitante a lui parler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Gaia légèrement gênée.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire s'éclipsa la secrétaire.

Lincoln étudia Octavia légèrement impatient, voulant obtenir des réponses rapidement.

\- Mon frère est le semblant de famille qu'il me reste, j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais 8 ans...Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs d'eux, seulement des voix et des visages flous... Mon frère avait 15 ans quand cela s'est produit. On habitait dans un quartier chaud de New York, mes parents y tenaient une épicerie. Une guerre entre deux gangs, des latinos et des afros américains faisaient rage dans le secteur.

Octavia s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire au loin, la jeune garde du corps perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mes parents payaient le gang des latinos qui protégeaient leur magasin. Un jour alors qu'ils étaient venus réclamer leur du, des coups de feu ont éclatés. J'étais dans l'arrière boutique, jouant avec la dernière poupée que m'avait offert mon père, Bellamy rangeait les produits... Mon frère s'est jeté sur moi, me protégeant, tandis qu'on entendait les cris de nos parents. Nous sommes restés cacher pendant des heures dans un des placards, Bellamy me prenait dans ses bras en attendant qu'on soit sain et sauf...

Une nouvelle pause, Lincoln voyant que le récit commençait à être difficile pour la jeune femme, attendit quelques secondes avant de s'exprimer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer...

\- Si, je dois continuer car je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'en reparler un jour.

\- D'accord, prends le temps qu'il te faut, je suis sûr que ton frère va prendre la tête à Lexa pendant un très long moment dit il en accentuant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui répondit elle avec un sourire nostalgique, soulignant que malgré la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle l'aimait tout de même toujours.

Elle prit une forte respiration, rassemblant la force nécessaire pour finir enfin son récit.

\- Un policier a ouvert le placard après ce qui me semblait une éternité, me tendant sa main avec un regard désolé. Mes parents n'étaient plus là... On a ensuite était placé chez la sœur de mon père, durant 3 ans avant que Bellamy atteigne sa majorité et qu'il me prenne sous sa garde. 3 ans a été une durée suffisante pour que cette femme lui retourne le cerveau, elle ne lui a pas fait seulement détester les personnes qui ont tué mes parents mais toutes les personnes qui leur ressemblaient de près ou de loin. Il est devenu agressif et impulsif, plusieurs fois, il a finit en détention pour des bagarres avec des personnes de couleurs. Bellamy s'est repris en main rapidement, il devait rester responsable pour conserver ma garde. C'est plus ou moins à ce moment qu'il a commencé à s'accorder aux idées de Mendell...Et c'est comme ça que plusieurs années après je suis partie pour rejoindre la capitale, je ne reconnaissais plus mon frère et je n'arrivais plus à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans mépriser ce qu'il était devenu.

Lincoln prit quelques secondes pour enregistrer toutes les informations que lui avait livré la jeune femme. Il se sentait désolé pour Octavia qui avait perdu ses parents et son frère dans la même journée, le jeune homme devenant ronger par la haine.

\- Je suppose que cela explique son attitude envers moi...

Octavia acquiesça simplement avec un air navré.

\- Pourquoi avoir cherché à l'énerver davantage en me présentant comme ton petit ami ?

\- Je... je sais que c'est un peu tôt et que je ne l'aurais certainement pas dit à quelqu'un d'autre... le revoir après tant d'année, je pense que je voulais simplement qu'il voit que je n'avais pas changé, que je n'étais pas ronger par la haine. Je n'acceptais pas ses idées avant et que je ne les accepte toujours pas, la couleur de peau n'a rien à voir avec la bonté ou non d'un individu ...mais sache que je t'apprécie beaucoup Lincoln et que j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te présenter comme mon petit ami à n'importe qui dit elle en lui accordant un sourire tendre.

\- J'en serais plus que ravie dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, entamant une étreinte avec la jeune femme.

Un raclement de gorge les sépara après quelques secondes, ils se retournèrent pour trouver quartes pairs d'yeux qui les regardait.

\- Gaïa ! Cette mission urgente est finie ? Demanda Octavia, jouant les dupes.

\- ... Oui... j'allais simplement chercher les stagiaires pour qu'il entame la deuxième période de ce mois.

Les deux agents fixèrent les stagiaires en question perplexe, ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de leur venu.

\- Ce sont des étudiants de Mama Cos, ils ont été sélectionné pour passer un mois à la Maison Blanche. Je vous présente Naïma, Adam et Johan dit elle en désignant les trois étudiants à tour de rôle.

\- Ils vont suivre Lexa ? Interrogea Octavia surprise.

\- Ils vont se partager les deux semaines, un ou une sera avec la présidente tandis que les deux autres seront avec Anya.

Lincoln regarda les deux hommes et la femme avec suspicion, il n'aimait pas que des personnes dont ils ne connaissent rien s'approchent trop près de la jeune femme. Il allait devoir faire ses recherches car sélectionné ou non par Mama Cos, chacun pouvait enfouir un secret. Et en ce temps de crise, il se devait d'être prudent.

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

Raven fut accueillie par une porte ouverte, elle en fut plus que surprise, elle s'attendait à se qu'Anya se soit enfermée. Elle s'était déjà imaginée faire de nombreux efforts pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur du bureau. Elle retrouva Anya appuyée contre son bureau, elle ne releva pas le regard à son entrée, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

\- C'est Lexa qui t'envoie ? Demanda t'elle simplement d'un ton monocorde.

Raven acquiesça avant de se remémorer qu'Anya était pendue à la tablette qu'elle avait dans la main, ne la regardant pas. Elle confirma alors ses dires de vive voix, elle vit Anya resserrer les doigts sur l'objet comme ennuyée.

Malheureusement, la latina ne savait pas vraiment décrypter le comportement d'Anya ou pensait savoir mais s'était lourdement trompée.

Encore hier, elle pensait que la jeune femme la tolérait mais ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Raven avait alors cru à une blague quand Lexa avait insinué qu'elle était dingue d'elle. Mais la détresse d'Anya quand elle les avait interrompu et les regards inquisiteurs qu'elle lui avait lancé durant l'altercation avec Finn l'avait encore plus incité à penser qu'elle avait tord depuis le début. Cependant elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à la nouvelle, elle était pour la première fois de sa vie réellement perdue. Devait elle lui en parler calmement ou attendre que la jeune femme fasse un pas vers elle. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, comment elle réagirait si la jeune femme l'invitait à dîner. Pendant ce temps, Anya avait relevé le regard, trouvant certainement bizarre que Raven ne s'exprime pas comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc suite à mon altercation avec Lexa, au sujet de Mendell...

Alors que Raven allait prendre la parole, elle fut coupée à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je suis influencée par le mépris que j'ai pour lui, que l'hypothèse que j'émets est complètement surréaliste... dit elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle hypothèse ? Interrogea Raven avec précaution.

\- Et si on ne trouvait pas de preuve car il y en avait pas, qu'il s'était débarrassée de ces preuves ou de témoins gênants...

\- Tu n'insinues tout de même pas...commença t'elle incrédule quant aux insinuations de la jeune femme.

\- Imagines juste le scénario, une de ses assistantes vient le voir, le fait chanter et menace de le descriditer. Il panique et commet l'acte irréparable...

\- Anya, c'est complètement insensé... s'exclama Raven en secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour souligner ses dires.

\- Je savais que tu allais dire ça... mais pourrais tu regarder au niveau des disparitions suspectes... , elle continua rapidement en voyant que Raven allait l'interrompre, seulement cela et si tu trouves rien je me résignerais et je t'avouerais peut être que tu avais raison dit elle en tentant un sourire sincère pour la jeune femme.

\- Je... quelques recherches mais pas plus concéda Raven, sachant qu'Anya n'abandonnerait pas avec ou sans son implication.

Elle se disait que peut être, en ne trouvant aucune piste, elle se résignerait et concèderais à voir son père comme un hypocrite mais pas comme un assassin.

\- Je vais m'y mettre dit elle en se retournant pour quitter le bureau.

\- Attends Raven ! S'exclama t'elle alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte.

Raven s'arrêta immédiatement, pétrifiée quand à la requête qui allait suivre. Elle pensait avoir du temps pour réfléchir, mettre ses idées au clair afin d'être certaine de la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

\- Lexa m'a informé que des stagiaires seraient avec elle et nous durant les deux prochaines semaines, tu pourrais faire quelques recherches supplémentaires sur eux, les dossiers de leur université ne sont pas très fournis.

Raven souffla, ne sachant pas si elle était déçue ou soulagée de cette nouvelle.

\- Je vais être payer pour mes heures supplémentaires ?

\- Dans tes rêves ! Répondit Anya avec un sourire amusé.

\- Hey ! C'est de l'esclavage...se plaignit t'elle avec un air outré.

\- Tu n'as peut être pas lu la clause sur ton contrat mais en tant de crise tout le monde fait gentiment des heures supplémentaires.

\- Qui lit les trucs écrit en tout petit ?

\- Désolée Reyes, bienvenue à la Maison Blanche ! Dit elle en écartant légèrement les bras.

Elle se retira alors en bougonnant, maudissant le monde pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation, sous les ordres d'une patronne impitoyable qu'elle n'arriverait certainement jamais à cerner, pour son plus grand malheur...

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

Anya avançait le pas lourd vers le bureau ovale, peu incline à découvrir la décision de Lexa qui elle le savait serait contraire à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle arriva au niveau du bureau de Gaia pour découvrir Lincoln et Octavia adossés comme à leur habitude de chaque côté de la porte, trois jeunes gens attendant à proximité du bureau de la secrétaire qu'elle reconnut comme les stagiaire avec qui elle allait devoir passer les deux prochaines semaines. Puis Clarke, assise sur un des fauteuils à droite de l'entrée, visiblement impatiente. Elle salua la jeune femme qui vint la voir rapidement.

\- Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'ils parlent ! Dit elle en soufflant.

\- Impatiente se moqua gentiment Anya.

\- Je veux retrouver ma petite amie se plaignit Clarke avec une moue boudeuse. Ça fait quelques minutes qu'on entend plus rien venant de l'intérieur...confia t'elle avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Elle est peut être partie cacher le corps de Blake si on a de la chance.

Alors que Clarke allait rajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Lexa suivit de près par Bellamy, tous deux le visage impassible.

\- Anya ! Quel plaisir ! S'enthousiasma faussement le jeune homme.

\- Il n'est malheureusement pas partagé dit elle entre des dents serrés.

\- Wouah, tu n'accordes pas des postes pour le sourire de tes employées dit il en s'adressant à Lexa.

Anya tiqua à la familiarité du jeune homme envers Lexa.

\- Ils ont bien d'autres qualités Blake !

\- Ah, vous devez être Clarke, la charmante compagne. Bellamy Blake, célibataire dit elle en tendant sa main à la jeune femme qu'elle secoua distraitement.

\- Clarke Griffin, pas intéressé et en couple souligna t'elle avec un regard enamouré en direction de Lexa.

\- Bellamy tu peux disposer, je me tiendrais à ce que je t'ai dit et j'attends de toi que tu en fasses de même annonça Lexa avec finalité.

\- Okay patronne ! Dit il en partant tout en accordant un regard triste à Octavia et un noir à Lincoln qui ne se démonta pas, au contraire.

\- Quel idiot ! S'exclama Octavia une fois le jeune homme a bonne distance. Quoi ? Je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

Elle sourit à la jeune femme, Bellamy était toujours un point où leurs opinions convergeaient.

\- J'organise une conférence de presse dit elle plus qu'elle ne demanda à Lexa.

\- Oui, préviens moi quand tout est prêt.

\- Puis je connaître ta décision ? Tenta elle incertaine.

\- Tu as déjà deviné affirma Lexa, confirmant comme elle l'imaginait ses craintes.

Elle pensait Mendell innocent, Anya ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait raison. Quand elle vit Lexa et Clarke partirent en direction des jardins, elle se dit qu'elle préférait mille fois se tromper que ce soit la présidente, les conséquences ne seraient malheureusement pas les mêmes. Elle partit dans la direction opposée avec deux étudiants à sa suite, déjà ennuyé face à la journée en perspective, elle avait mal commencé et ne s'annonçait pas des plus réjouissantes.

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

L'aile Ouest de la Maison Blanche était déserte, depuis longtemps secrétaires et agents d'entretien étaient rentrés chez eux. Chez soi était une notion inconnue à Anya, qui passait plus de temps à son bureau que dans son appartement morne et sans âme. Cependant elle rêvait de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver une famille aimante, elle s'imaginait les cris des enfants, l'odeur de la cuisine... Mais elle coupait ses rêveries à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait la personne avec qui elle partagerait tout cela, une belle latina entêtante apparaissant à chaque reprise, torturant ses pensés. À chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait faire un pas vers elle, une peur insoutenable paralysait chaque partie de son corps. Elle se ravisait, préférant se plonger dans son travail. Elle maîtrisait le flux de commentaires sur les réseaux, gérait parfaitement l'image que renvoyait la présidente... Draguer et charmer n'étaient visiblement pas dans ses cordes, elle préférait se faire draguer qu'en être l'investiguatrice. Cependant pour son plus grand malheur, Reyes ne l'a verrait certainement jamais autrement que sa patronne casse pieds si elle ne lui montrait pas d'autres facettes de sa personnalité.

La porte en bois massif la coupa dans ses pensés, elle y frappa avant d'attendre une réponse de ses occupants.

\- Je t'en prie dit Lexa en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.

\- Tu as une sale tête commenta Anya en voyant les traits tirés de Lexa.

\- Que veux tu ! L'inquiétude ne me réussit pas... dit Lexa en détournant le regard.

\- Clarke n'est pas là remarqua t'elle surprise.

\- Non, Aden sort ce soir, sa mère l'a appelé dans l'après midi répondit elle en retrouvant le sourire. Du nouveau ? Demanda elle sachant qu'elle était venue l'informer de ses trouvailles.

\- Oui, commençons par l'opinion générale dit elle en sortant les quelques notes qu'elle avait prise. Le pays est inquiet, avec Mendell accusé et toutes les preuves contre lui la population était rassurée. Il allait avouer et on retrouverait les soldats sous peu. Maintenant il n'y a pas de suspect et toujours pas de soldats et ce crime horrible reste impuni. Et pour couronner le tout Mendell est encore dans nos pâtes,...celle là est de moi dit elle avec un petit sourire que Lexa lui rendit.

\- Bien qu'énervant, je ne pouvais envoyer un innocent en prison.

\- Je comprends..., et devant le regard surpris que lui adressa son amie elle continua. En une semaine, on a rien trouvé sur lui à propos des supposés agressions et en un jour à peine on aurait trouvé autant de preuves sur un acte qu'il aurait dissimulé mieux que cela si il l'avait commis.

\- D'où te viens cette soudaine sagesse ? Se moqua Lexa gentiment.

\- Passons aux adorateurs de Mendell dit elle choisissant délibérément d'éviter sa dernière question. Ils sont pour la plupart restés silencieux et les quelques conseillers sous sa bannière ont exprimé leur gratitude envers ta loyauté pour la justice. Ils ont cependant exprimé la nécessité d'envoyer des forces armées sur le terrain..finit elle avec une grimace.

\- Comme à leur habitude... souffla Lexa lasse. Je ne déclencherais jamais une guerre qui terminerait à coup sûr en un bain de sang, j'ai toute confiance en nos agents infiltrés.

\- Des nouvelles de Luna ? Demanda elle curieuse en voyant que Lexa abordait le sujet.

\- Toujours rien depuis le casting. La CIA a beau me ressortir à chaque fois que tout se déroule comme prévu, j'arrive de moins en moins à les croire. Ils n'ont pu empêcher cette attaque sur le village, ils n'ont pas pu avoir cette information à temps. Les liens doivent se resserrer sur nos agents infiltrés d'où leur silence.

Elle vit le regard de Lexa dériver sur un des nombreux cadres présents sur son bureau, une photo qu'elle savait de Luna et elle. Les deux femmes lui souriant alors qu'elle les photographiait au vingt-deux de la plus jeune.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est en danger, torturée pour les informations qu'elle possède confia elle en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Je préfère l'imaginer en sécurité, au chaud et en parfaite santé et tu devrais en faire autant. L'inquiétude finira par te ronger...

\- Je l'ai envoyé là bas...souffla elle en plaçant une main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Elle seule a pris cette décision, elle t'a informé à la dernière minute pour que tu ne l'as retiennes pas...

\- Je devrais être à sa place...

\- Tu ne peux plus Lexa, ta place est derrière ce bureau tandis que la sienne est dans le feu de l'action..

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'infiltrer dans le plus gros réseau terroriste des temps moderne pour trouver de l'action reprit elle plus amèrement.

\- Elle partage le même désir de paix que toi, le même besoin de justice pour ceux qui ont failli lui enlever sa sœur il y a quelques années.

\- Ils m'ont déjà pris Costia, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Luna.

\- Elle va revenir après leur avoir botté les fesses, un sourire goguenard ornant son visage.

C'était tout ce que souhaitait Lexa, revoir sa sœur, entendre sa voix, être témoin de son célèbre sourire goguenard. Elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis plus de deux ans et ce fait la faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Elle préféra garder son inquiétude pour le lendemain, elle avait besoin de sommeil et elle préférait que celui ci ne soit pas hanté par des images insoutenables.

\- Comment cela c'est passé avec Naïma et Adam ? Interrogea t'elle.

\- J'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas si inutile que cela, Naïma à été me chercher de bons cafés et Adam a été au pressing, il est revenu avec des tailleurs sans pli, un exploit !

\- Dis moi que tu rigoles supplia Lexa avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Peut être dit elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle n'avait bien évidement pas demandé aux stagiaires de faire cela, elle savait à quel point c'était important pour Lexa. Les étudiants de Mama Cos n'étaient pas à négliger lui avait elle dit la première fois.

Elle devait avouer qu'ils s'étaient même révélés plutôt utiles, l'aidant à éplucher le flot de commentaires bousculant la toile suite à la conférence de presse. Cependant elle ne leur fesait pas confiance, du moins pas avant que Raven s'assure qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à se reprocher.

Elle quitta le bureau de Lexa quelques minutes plus tard, rentrant dans son appartement qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Le travail l'achèvera peut être un jour comme s'amusait à lui rappeler souvent Lexa mais à ce jour, c'était la seule chose qu'elle aimait à retrouver le soir.

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

Une semaine s'était écoulée, une semaine sans attentat, revendication ou nouvelles des soldats disparus. Lexa commençait à s'impatienter du déroulé des événements, son pays demandait des réponses et elle n'en avait aucune.

Une pression rassurante se fit ressentir sur sa main, des yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les siens, calmant le tumulte qui s'y trouvait. Clarke avait été son encre tout au long de cette semaine, calmant ses inquiétudes et la rassurant sur chacune de ses décisions. Elle en était venue à se demander comment elle avait réussi à tenir deux ans sans la jeune maman. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, se réjouissant de la présence de l'autre. Elles s'étaient confiées davantage, Clarke sur la mort de son père et ses années sombres, Lexa sur la mort de Costia et le départ de Luna. Plus elle en découvrait sur Clarke et passait du temps avec elle, plus elle se sentait tomber davantage pour la blonde. Lexa avait également tenu la promesse qu'elle avait fait à Aden, lui faisant visiter l'intégralité de la Maison Blanche pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune garçon.

Indra finit comme chaque matin son rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient appris la journée précédente, un rapport extrêmement concis du au manque d'information qu'ils possédaient.

Comme chaque matin, ils allaient tous retourner à leur poste respectif, revivre une journée en plus de frustrations et d'inquiétudes.

Et pourtant, un appel vidéo les coupa dans leur routine. Gaïa apparu sur l'intégralité de l'écran de contrôle, une nervosité palpable marquait ces traits.

\- Votre sœur demande à parler à Heda, code de sécurité de la mission shadow dit elle d'un air grave.

L'atmosphère changea du tout au tout dans la pièce, une nouvelle tension apparue alors qu'elle fixa Anya avec un regard incertain. Les autres occupants les fixaient perplexes, bien que tendus également, sentant que les choses allaient s'envenimer. Comment ? Ils l'ignoraient.

\- Transfères là de toute urgence ! S'exclama Anya en partageant son inquiétude.

\- Bien Madame.

Rapidement l'écran devint noir et un grésillement retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

\- ...Le...xa...Lex...

\- Luna, tu m'entends ? Dit elle en se rapprochant de l'écran comme si cela lui permettait en un sens de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Hey grande sœur ! Entendit elle après que la connexion se soit stabilisée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blessée, ils ne t'ont pas démasqué ? Demanda elle rapidement, inquiète.

\- Je vais bien... je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ils se méfient de moi mais j'ai réussi à surprendre une conversation, ils préparent quelque chose, tu es visée Lexa. Ils cherchent à te tuer toi... et ceux que tu aimes.

\- Luna, je t'en supplie, fais attention et si jamais tu es découverte, tu dois me promettre d'abandonner cette mission suicide dit elle en laissant l'émotion marquer chacun de ses mots, accentuant leur impact.

De nouveaux grésillements lui répondirent, elle sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et un noeud se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Lexa fais attention à toi ! Ils ont des espions au sein de la Maison Blanche des gens que tu côtoies tous les jours et en qui tu as confiance...

\- Luna... appela elle à nouveau mais il semblait qu'elle ne prouvait pas l'entendre.

\- Protèges Clarke et Aden, prends bien soin de ta petite famille continua elle...ne les laisses pas t'arracher ceux que tu aimes à nouveau. Je te promet de tout faire pour rentrer au pays,...Prenez soin de ma sœur Clarke ...ha...ren...t'aime grande soeur et toi... An'...

La tonalité retentit, la communication était interrompue laissant Lexa dans un ouragan d'émotions. Peur, tristesse, frustration prenaient place dans chaque pore de sa peau. Elle sentait les regards des autres dans son dos, certainement incertain quand à la manière de l'aborder. Ils n'eurent pas la chance de réagir, un coup porté conte la porte le fit à leur place.

\- Madame la présidente dit un de ses lieutenants en s'avançant dans la pièce après son accord. Nous avons trouvé ce paquet devant la porte de votre bureau, aucune présence d'explosif ou de produits chimiques détectés.

Il le posa sur le bureau central avant de se retirer aussitôt. Il laissa ses occupants examiner cette boîte avec incertitude.

Le colis lui étant adressé, Lexa se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle se rapprocha doucement de la table, ne lâchant pas du regard l'objet, comme si par magie son contenu pourrait lui être révélée. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'appréhendait pas, elle était cependant rassurée d'avoir parler à Luna quelques secondes auparavant. La présidente était assurée que le contenu n'était en rien une partie du corps de celle ci.

Elle défit la ficelle qui l'entourait, réalisant une pose dans sa manœuvre au moment de soulever le couvercle. Elle sentit une main se poser délicatement dans le bas de son dos, elle croisa une dernière fois ce regard azur avant d'entourer le couvercle de ses deux mains. Elle sentait que quand celle ci serait ouverte, une tempête allait s'en échapper, bouleversant le calme de cette dernière semaine. Elle n'imaginait cependant pas encore la magnitude de celle ci...

*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Alors qu'est ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte ?

L'histoire des Blake vous a plu ?

Prochain chapitre : la boîte mystérieuse, faites connaissance avec les stagiaires, Clexa, Ranya...

Réponse aux reviews demain !

Bonnes deux semaines !


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys !

Joyeuses Pâques !

Désolée pour le petit retard, j'ai eu un week-end de Pâques chargé. Je me suis peut-être aussi un peu emportée avec ce chapitre, je pense que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et les nouveaux follows ! Je suis ravie d'accueillir à chaque chapitre de nouveaux lecteurs.

J'ai eu un peu moins de commentaire pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et que vous appréciez son fil directeur. N'hésitez pas à commenter, positif ou négatif, je serais ravie d'améliorer mon écriture avec vos avis :) .

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Chapitre 21:

Une légère brise l'accueillie quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Après avoir porté de légers coups contre la porte en bois sans réponse, elle s'était décidée à rentrer non annoncée. Elle lui avait laissé un peu de temps, quelques heures, pour être seule, pleurer, crier... ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était en deuil. Il était temps qu'elle soit là pour elle, qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin, une épaule pour pleurer, des bras pour la consoler ou une personne sur laquelle déchaîner cette rage de l'injustice. Lorsqu'elle actionna la poignée, elle redécouvrit les appartements de la présidente à la clarté du jour, baignée par cette lumière naturelle qui se reflétait dans toutes ces marbrures. Clarke aurait pu apprécier encore un peu ce spectacle mais elle devait trouver la maîtresse des lieux avant toute chose. Elle suivit le courant d'air frais comme un fil rouge la guidant jusqu'à la chambre de celle ci. À son arrivée, rien ne sortit de l'ordinaire, tout semblait à sa place et ordonné, elle en fut soulagée. Son regard fut cependant attiré par la porte du balcon, celle ci était entre ouverte. Elle était la cause du froid ambiant de la pièce, Clarke s'apprêtait à la refermer lorsqu'elle vit Lexa à l'extérieur. La présidente ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, plongée dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, les yeux brillants portés vers le ciel. Elle était belle malgré la fatigue et la tristesse qui marquait ses traits. La jeune actrice aurait aimé que cela soit une journée où elle aurait pu partager ses pensés, la complimenter et profiter de la légère rougeur qui s'emparerait des joues de la jeune femme. Malheureusement, ce genre de journée ne commençait jamais avec un cadeau empoisonné au lever du jour. Elle se décida à se manifester, ne voulant pas empiéter dans l'intimité de la jeune femme une seconde de plus sans y être invitée. Le grincement des gonds la fit se retourner, Lexa l'observa quelques secondes, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir, lui sourire ou simplement ne rien faire. Le résultat fut une grimace discrète avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa position initiale, ces yeux brillants tournés vers le ciel.

\- Je me suis permise d'entrer quand tu ne répondais pas mais je peux repartir... s'expliqua Clarke alors qu'elle restait en retrait, observant attentivement sa compagne.

\- ...

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas...dit elle en se détournant pour repartir d'où elle était venue.

\- Clarke... répondit enfin Lexa avec une voix enrouée, marquée par des heures de chagrin.

Elle revint sur ses pas, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu Lexa, la jeune femme était toujours appuyée contre la balustrade, les yeux vers le ciel et le point serré contre la surface de marbre.

\- Je reste si c'est que tu souhaites ? Demanda elle pour obtenir confirmation.

La jeune femme hocha discrètement la tête, une larme déviant de son chemin tout tracé suite au geste. Clarke se rapprocha de la balustrade, posant à son tour son regard vers le ciel, tentant de comprendre ce que Lexa cherchait dans cette infinité grise. Elle abandonna rapidement, se concentrant plutôt sur ses doigts qui tapotait discrètement contre le marbre. Le petit rythme l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'approcher la jeune femme. Elle mis fin à tout scénario qui se jouait dans sa tête quand elle sentit une pression sur sa main, arrêtant son tapotement. Gênée d'avoir dérangé la brune elle détourna le regard comme prise en faute. Cependant, alors qu'elle était en train de s'insulter de tous les noms pour sa maladresse, elle ressentit une douce caresse sur sa main. Lexa machinalement ou non faisait des allers retours de son pouce sur les jointures de sa main droite. Elle se demanda alors si elle faisait cela pour s'apaiser ou l'apaiser elle. Peut être elle même dit elle alors qu'elle vit la jeune femme desserrer son poing, révélant un objet brillant à la lumière du jour. Clarke devina une bague ornée d'un petit diamant après une plus longue étude. Lexa quitta sa contemplation du ciel pour sa concentrer sur cette bague alors qu'elle la tournait entre ses doigts fins. Une nouvelle larme perla au coin de son œil et descendit contre sa joue, glissant contre le marbre pour terminer sa course sur le sol, une autre la rejoignant rapidement. Clarke n'aimant pas voir la jeune femme aussi triste décida de partir à la recherche de son regard, lui transmettre tout son soutien par un échange.

-... Je..., ce n'était pas elle qui avait prit son courage à deux mains mais Lexa qui semblait enfin vouloir partager sa peine.

\- Je comptais la demander en mariage au retour de cette mission... Se confia elle difficilement en ne lâchant pas l'objet en question du regard. J'avais la bague... cadeau de Mama Cos,...elle me l'avait donné avant notre départ, me priant pas si implicitement de demander sa fille de cœur en mariage continua elle en esquissant un sourire triste à se souvenir. Je devais protéger sa fille et la rendre heureuse et j'ai été incapable de réaliser ses vœux...dit elle alors qu'un sanglot remontait sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer.

Clarke inversa les positions de leur main, caressant maintenant doucement les jointures de la jeune femme.

-... Elle a pris une balle alors qu'elle était avec moi, sous ma protection... Je l'ai abandonné pour aller sauver mes hommes comme elle me l'avait obligée...Quand je suis revenue pour la chercher, une maison s'était effondrée,...j'ai cherché dans les gravas mais je ne voyais rien... plus rien ne comptait pour moi, et j'ai fait l'erreur de rester à découvert...J'ai perdu connaissance après avoir reçu deux balles, je me suis dit que s'en était finie aussi pour moi..souffla t'elle en portant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel. Mais je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard dans une chambre, un hôpital militaire local m'avait prise en charge...J'allais rentrer à la maison pour une opération sans elle, laissée pour morte sous ce tas de gravas.

Les caresses sur sa main ne semblait plus efficaces alors qu'elle resserrait la bague de rage à l'intérieur de son poing.

\- Et si... dit elle avec une expression de pure terreur.

\- ... Lexa, tu ne peux pas le savoir, inutile de te torturer...dit Clarke en cherchant son regard, ayant comprit le fil de pensés de la jeune femme.

\- Et si elle était vivante depuis ce jour là, si ils l'avaient sauvé pour mieux se servir d'elle...se tortura t'elle avec des pensés monstrueuses.

\- Lexa... arrêtes ! Souffla Clarke, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle voulait stopper la jeune femme, l'empêcher de sombrer dans cette spirale de questionnements.

\- Elle était encore vivante quand je suis partie...dit elle en ne se retirant pas de l'emprise de la jeune femme, détournant simplement le regard.

\- Ou à t'elle été touché ? Demanda Clarke afin d'en déduire au mieux un pronostic vital pour apaiser sa compagne.

\- Au niveau de l'abdomen dit Lexa en plaçant sa main juste en dessous de la poitrine de Clarke.

Clarke entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Lexa, essayant au mieux de la rassurer. Elle voyait bien la panique et la terreur qui s'emparait des traits de la jeune femme, comme si elle revivait la scène mais avec elle comme personnage principal.

\- Lexa je vais bien.. souffla Clarke alors qu'elle sentait la main de la présidente appuyer davantage contre sa poitrine, comprimant une blessure imaginaire.

\- Tu vas bien...tu vas bien se répéta Lexa comme un mantra.

Clarke caressa la joue de la jeune femme, plaçant ses lèvres contre celle-ci, espérant arrêter ce flot de larmes incessantes, faire barrage à cette tristesse.

\- Quelqu'un là peut être sortie de la zone de combat pendant que tu étais partie mais elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre Lexa, la balle a certainement touché des organes vitaux et avec les installations qu'ils ont et leur connaissance médicale, ils n'aurait jamais été capable de la sauver. Elle s'est certainement évanouie peu de temps après ton départ dit Clarke, faisant en sorte que chacune de ses phrases soient bien comprises par Lexa.

Elle l'a vit soufflée distinctement, soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas restée captive de ses monstres durant des années. Cependant, Clarke savait que tant que Lexa n'aurait pas le témoignage de la personne qui l'avait déplacé elle ne serait pas sereine même avec toutes les preuves médicales qu'elle pourrait lui énoncer.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, il fait froid...

La présidente acquiesça simplement, se laissant porter par le bon vouloir de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait vidée et complètement démunie.

Clarke l'installa dans son lit, la recouvrant de sa couette avant de lui embrasser le front. Elle resta quelques instants à ces côtés, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, penssant que Lexa avait définitivement succombé aux bras de Morphée, une main la retint, emprisonnant son bras. Elle croisa alors le regard de Lexa, un œil à demi ouvert qui l'a fixait et lui demandait silencieusement de rester à ses côtés. Clarke accepta docilement, ne pouvant rien refuser à la jeune femme. Elle se hissa sur le lit avant de se glisser à ses côtés. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers elle, glissa sa tête dans son cou tout en enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard une respiration régulière se faisait ressentir contre son cou, la jeune femme s'était endormie.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Clarke referma doucement la porte derrière elle, les heures avaient défilé depuis son arrivée. Elle avait finit par s'endormir au côté de Lexa, bercée par sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la présidente, elle savait d'Anya que la jeune femme avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de Costia. Et après ce qu'elle venait de recevoir aujourd'hui, elle savait que Lexa allait arpenter le même chemin qu'elle avait suivit quelques années auparavant. Cependant cette fois, Clarke était là et elle venait de se jurer de tout faire pour qu'elle quitte ces chemins sombres une bonne fois pour toute, elle avait déjà tellement souffert. Elle méritait simplement d'être heureuse.

Alors qu'elle allait se détourner de la porte, une ombre la fit sursauter. Elle se recula légèrement ne distinguant pas le visage de la personne.

\- J'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! Se plaignit alors Clarke tandis qu'Anya sortait de l'ombre avec un léger sourire moqueur qu'elle perdit bien vite.

\- Comment va t'elle ? Demanda t'elle en faisait un signe de tête discret en direction de la porte.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'imaginer après avoir découvert... dit Clarke en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Anya hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait et n'ayant aucun besoin d'en entendre plus.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule...Commença Anya, à avoir reçu un paquet avec... elle s'arrêta elle aussi a l'image de Clarke des images lui revenant à l'esprit qu'elle chassa tant bien que mal. Les conjointes et conjoints des soldats de son unité qui sont morts au combat lors de l'attaque ont reçu également le...la boîte..

Clarke hocha la tête, laissant ces informations s'enregistrer dans son cerveau.

\- J'essaye de contrôler la presse mais elle semble s'être enflammée sur cette affaire, de vrais vautours, tout ce qui est glauque et monstrueux est ce qui les captive le plus.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soi demande moi, une interview ou une conférence, Lexa ne le supportera pas et je peux le faire...

\- Merci pou elle... je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là à ses côtés.

\- Je suis aussi heureuse qu'elle me laisse être là pour elle murmura t'elle alors qu'elle repéra une nouvelle silhouette dans l'ombre.

Elle vit Anya se tendre immédiatement alors qu'Adam fit son apparition, attendant visiblement que les deux jeunes femmes aient finit leur conversation, ne voulant pas les interrompre.

\- Adam, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ce secteur est interdit au personnel non autorisé réprimanda durement Anya.

\- Excusez-moi madame Thompson, Raven vous demande, une photo a filtré...dit il en se faisant tout petit sous le regard persant d'Anya.

\- Comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire souffla Anya alors qu'une migraine monstrueuse ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher depuis ce matin.

\- Je vais rentrer, je dois emmener Aden à l'école demain, c'est sa première journée.

\- Dis bonjour au petit de ma part dit Anya alors qu'elle se détourna suivant d'un pas pressé Adam vers son bureau.

Aujourd'hui, catastrophes sur catastrophes semblaient s'accumuler, elle ne savait combien ils pourraient encore en supporter avant de s'écrouler pour de bon.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

« ...la Maison Blanche reste silencieuse depuis ce matin, la présidente ne semble pas avoir été vu de la journée. Sa compagne est rentrée chez elle à l'instant, visiblement fatiguée. Des rumeurs attestent qu'un paquet leur aurait aussi été délivré dans la matinée. La présidente aurait elle également reçu... »

\- Quel abruti ! S'exclama Anya en frappant rageusement sur la touche espace de son clavier, ne voulant pas en écouter davantage.

\- Est elle toujours aussi tendue et stressante ? entendit elle Naïma demander pas si discrètement à Raven.

\- Non là ça va répondit simplement Raven sans détourner son regard de l'écran d'ordinateur.

Anya resta cloué dans le fond de son siège, elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire, elle qui semblait toujours trouvé une solution à chaque problème était démunie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Raven était à l'affût d'une déclaration de Mendell, faisant tourner au même instant des algorithmes fouillant les disparitions récentes qui pourraient être liées à l'homme de près ou de loin.

\- Tu es très jolie tu sais ? dit Naïma maladroitement à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda t'elle alors, voyant clair dans son jeu.

\- Comment ? Demanda la stagiaire surprise.

\- Tu n'es pas gay, ça se voit à des kilomètres et ta tentative de drague était assez foireuse.

La jeune femme fit une moue légèrement vexée d'avoir été prise aussi facilement.

\- Tu aurais des infos sur le Clexa ? Je tiens un blog et depuis que j'ai dit à quelques personnes que j'étais en stage avec la présidente mon nombre de followers a augmenter de 100 à 100000... Tu es la meilleure amie de Clarke affirma t'elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Désolée je ne sais rien et je pense qu'elles méritent un peu de tranquillité en cette période.

\- Oui désolée... s'excusa penaude la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Anya ? Murmura t'elle en regardant discrètement Anya, son siège était de dos, elle ne semblait leur prêter aucune attention.

\- Elle me fait peur... en plus elle n'aurait jamais succomber à mon charme évident, son cœur est déjà épris pour une autre que moi dit elle dramatiquement.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Raven surprise. Et qui est l'heureuse élue d'après toi ?

Du mouvement attira leur attention à l'opposé de la pièce, le siège d'Anya s'était retourné et la jeune femme les dardait d'un regard noir.

\- Au lieu de bavarder gentiment, vous devriez vous mettre au travail. Vous êtes là pour apprendre Naïma et non pour vous mêlez des affaires des autres. Si j'ai une autre remarque à vous faire, je ne ferais plus semblant de vous appréciez mais je vous détestez ouvertement, compris ? demanda t'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant devant les deux jeunes femmes, les paumes de sa main placer contre la table, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ou...oui madame Thompson balbutia la stagiaire.

Alors que la porte claqua derrière elle, la stagiaire lâcha une respiration saccadée.

\- Wouah, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir... Je plains la personne qui partagera le reste de sa vie avec elle

\- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça répondit du tac au tac Raven sans pouvoir se retenir.

La stagiaire la darda d'un regard surpris avant qu'un air de compréhension la traverse.

\- Tu l'aimes bien aussi ?

\- ... Remet toi au travail au lieu de dire des âneries dit Raven en tapotant un paquet de feuilles posées sous son nez.

\- Tu devrais lui dire,...au moins elle sera moins monstrueuse et plus souriante et elle ne se déchaînera plus sur moi.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien à dire...

\- Le déni, la première phase vers l'amour véritable...

\- Naïma, les témoignages !

\- J'ai touché un point sensible murmura innocemment Naïma.

Une nouvelle porte qui claqua fut la seule réponse à sa question, elle était maintenant l'unique personne dans la pièce ayant fait fuir les deux personnes qui y étaient initialement. Enfin seule se dit elle, plutôt heureuse de la perspective...

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Lincoln se rapprochait du bureau d'Anya quelques dossiers dans les mains, ils voulaient faire part de ses recherches à la jeune femme et voir si de son côté elle avait réussi à trouver quelque chose. Après les avoir observé pendant une semaine, il n'avait rien noté de particulièrement anormal. Cependant il n'était pas le meilleur juge, n'étant que peu de temps en leur compagnie. Le garde du corps n'avait pas pu récolter beaucoup d'infos à leur sujet, avant leur arrivée aux États Unis, ils n'y avaient aucune trace. Sans compter qu'il avait peut-être changé de non ou voler une identité. Il reconnaissait qu'il pourrait être jugé comme paranoïaque mais dans son métier il fallait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte il entendit une personne parler, il en était sûr en arabe. Se doutant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Anya il s'approcha plus discrètement, sortant son téléphone pour enregistrer la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

Alors qu'il était à portée de la porte, il vit la jeune femme se retourner, vérifiant certainement si quelqu'un l'observait.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à cacher.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Malgré le fait qu'elle a dormit pendant plus d'une dizaine d'heure, un record depuis le début de son mandat, Lexa se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée et vide. Elle aurait préféré s'enfermer encore une journée, ne pas faire face au monde extérieur. La présidente ne voulait pas croiser ces regards pleins de pitié, ces murmures à peine étouffés alors qu'elle traversait la Maison Blanche. Elle se doutait que tout le monde était au courant, l'information comme à son habitude avait filtré et une tonne de problèmes l'attendaient de pied ferme à son bureau.

Elle n'effectua aucun arrêt, ne ralentit pas sa démarche effrénée et garda la tête haute. Elle ne pouvait pas paraître faible et brisée car à l'extérieur de ces murs et même peut être à l'intérieur de ceux ci, des personnes n'attendaient que cela. À force qu'elle se fissure, qu'elle encaisse coup après coup, elle allait finir par rompre se disaient ils sûrement. Mais elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, elle avait prêté serment et elle comptait le respecter. De plus, cela serait la seule promesse qu'elle pourrait accorder à Costia ayant échouer lourdement pour les autres. Et en pensant à Costia, inévitablement des flashs du matin dernier, un peu plus tôt dans la journée revinrent la hanter.

Ce paquet, orné d'un beau ruban, l'invitant à le desserrer pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle aurait aimer ne jamais le revoir dans cette situation...Elle était si...

\- Madame Woods ! ...Madame Woods l'appela Adam alors qu'il pressa le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Est ce que vous allez bien ? Tenta il alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte silencieusement.

\- S'il vous plaît Adam, posez des question dont vous ne connaissez pas la réponse souffla Lexa déjà agacée.

Elle devait cependant se préparer, la moindre personne qu'elle allait croiser allait lui poser cette même question encore et encore.

\- Qu'elle est votre relation avec Lahna ?

-... Lexa s'arrêta pour la premier fois dans sa course, scrutant le jeune homme attentivement.

\- Je ne connais pas la réponse dit le jeune homme en levant les mains en l'air.

\- C'est une amie dit elle en restant très vague.

Adam était avec elle depuis maintenant quarte jours et elle n'arrivait plus à se remémorer le nombre de questions personnelles que le jeune homme lui avait demandé. Curiosité ou pêche à l'info, Lexa était incertaine mais dans les deux cas elle ne s'attardait jamais dans de longues réponses avec lui.

\- Madame Woods ! Cria alors Johan plus loin, il avait été le stagiaire qu'elle avait eu avec elle la semaine dernière.

Johan avait été très distant, s'intéressant très peu à ce qu'elle faisait et ne posant aucune question. Elle était même venue à se demander pourquoi il avait voulu venir de prime abord. Elle en avait parlé avec Lahna et elle l'avait rassuré, affirmant que le jeune homme était assez timide. Il observait beaucoup, s'intéressait mais ne le montrait jamais. Elle avait alors été plus que surprise quand le jour suivant, le nouveau stagiaire sélectionné, Adam était arrivé avec une tonne de questions, certaines moins légitimes que d'autres.

Quand elle se détourna pour comprendre qu'elle était la raison de son affolement, elle le vit pour la première avec une sincère inquiétude ornant ses traits. C'était la première fois qu'elle était le témoin d'un semblant d'émotion ornant son visage. Et cela n'arrangea rien à son inquiétude, imaginant déjà le pire : une bombe, une vidéo, un nouveau colis avec... Elle ne préférait plus y penser, des tremblements secouaient déjà sa main à la simple image du paquet.

\- Que se passe t'il Johan ? le pressa t'elle alors qu'elle vit Octavia et Lincoln arrivé derrière tout aussi affolés.

Il posa ses mains contre ses genoux arrivé à sa hauteur, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

\- Mlle... ffin... fait un mal... tenta il mais il semblait encore hors d'haleine.

Octavia arriva cependant rapidement à ses côtés, ne perdant pas une seconde pour l'informer.

\- Clarke a fait un malaise dit elle, légèrement inquiète quant au sort de son amie.

\- Elle est où ? S'empressa t'elle de demander alors qu'une expression de pure terreur envahissait ses traits, elle ne ferait aucun effort pour la cacher et même si elle essayait elle doutait de son succès.

\- À l'entrée, elle pénétrait à l'intérieur quand Nestor a vu qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien, il l'a rattrapé de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre contre le sol narra Lincoln rapidement.

\- Je... On y va ! Dit Lexa sans plus attendre.

Elle entama alors une marche rapide en direction de l'entrée se maudissant d'avoir opté pour ses talons aujourd'hui.

\- Les urgences ont été appelé ?

\- Quand je suis partie, elle disait à Nestor que ce n'était pas grand chose et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se déplacer informa Lincoln.

\- Elle n'en sait rien ! C'est peut être un empoisonnement...paniqua Lexa, imaginant déjà le pire.

Elle ne fit plus attention aux regards de ses employés, bien trop préoccupée par la santé de la jeune actrice. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent en vue de l'entrée alors que le flot de personnes se dirigeaient déjà vers les visites quotidiennes. En voyant le tumulte de journalistes à l'entrée et ceux qui allaient se rapprocher inévitablement d'elles, Lincoln appela les trois grades postés au portail pour entourer la présidente.

Elle entendait déjà au loin les questions fusées alors que les journalistes venaient de repérer son arrivée.

« Avez vous reçu un colis à l'image des autres proches de votre unité ? »

Les autres questions se perdaient dans un brouhaha de voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Dans cette commotion elle vit quelqu'un a terre, des mèches blondes se distinguant de la foule.

« Quel en était le contenu ? »

Son visage lui revint, les circonstances de sa mort se rejouant dans sa tête. Son corps difficilement éveillé alors que le sang trouvait un chemin entre ses doigts compressant la blessure. Tout son environnent disparaissant sous ses yeux alors qu'elle se retrouvait là bas, le bruit ambiant se transformant en coup de feu, en explosions...Et au loin cette femme, aux cheveux blonds, allongée au sol, sa vie s'éloignant peu à peu de son corps. Clarke, la jeune actrice qui venait de lui voler son cœur, Costia, son premier véritable amour, la femme avec qui elle avait voulu tout fonder et construire, leurs visages s'entremêlaient. Leurs images devenaient floues, elle ne reconnaissait plus leur trait désormais.

\- Lexa ! Entendit elle quelqu'un la secouait gentiment alors que le champs de guerre disparaissait peu à peu et l'environnement de Washington revenait sous ses yeux, elle était restée paralysée à quelques mètres de la commotion, incapable d'avancer.

\- Nestor, relevez moi s'il vous plaît ! Distingua t'elle la voix de Clarke, suppliante alors que la foule s'était écartée pour la laisser passer.

\- Madame, vous êtes encore trop faible sermonna Nestor agenouillé à côté d'elle.

\- Nestor, aidez moi ou je le fais toute seule dit elle en croisant le regard de Lexa qui reprit son avancée à travers ses gardes puis comblant l'espace qui se trouvait entre elle.

Elle aida Nestor en passant un bras au tour de la taille de Clarke, l'aidant à rester en équilibre sur ses jambes flageolantes.

\- Lexa, je vais bien...je vais bien lui répéta elle alors que ses paroles faisaient écho à celle de la veille, la rassurant.

« Y avait il un souvenir de votre ancienne compagne Costia ? » entendit elle à nouveau un journaliste préserver alors que son service de sécurité leur faisait un peu d'espace.

Elle se tendit immédiatement alors que des images lui revinrent à nouveau à l'esprit. À ses côtés, Clarke semblait être prête à en démordre, son énergie revenue alors que sa colère crépitait dans ses entrailles.

\- Je vous conseille de garder un semblant de respect pour la présidente et les familles des soldats. Ce moment est difficile pour eux alors qu'ils sont en train de revivre leur deuil, se questionner sur le sort de leur être cher jusqu'à maintenant disparu termina t'elle d'une voix sévère alors qu'elle fusillait maintenant du regard le moindre journaliste qu'elle voyait entrouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Clarke murmura gentiment Lexa pour détourner la jeune femme des journalistes.

La jeune femme se détourna aussitôt fixant Lexa d'un regard inquiet, comme si c'était elle qui s'était évanouie il y'a peu.

\- Tu vas te faire osculter affirma Lexa sans détour possible alors qu'elle la dirigeait vers la Maison Blanche, s'éloignant des vautours.

\- Lexa, je n'ai rien... souffla Clarke, ennuyée.

\- Laisses Nyko en juger par lui même ! Dit elle tout en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'elle la sentait encore très flageolante.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier et je n'ai pas très bien dormis, ce n'est rien de grave, je dois juste me reposer et grignoter quelque chose et cela ira mieux tenta de rassurer Clarke alors qu'elle voyait Lexa toujours inquiète.

\- Tu dois faire attention, Clarke... pour toi et...le bébé murmura t'elle ensuite à son oreille. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre...

\- Tu ne nous perdra pas, je suis là et je n'ai aucune attention de partir dit elle en se tournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

Elles furent alors inconscientes de tous les regards et les objectifs tournés vers elles, au porte de la Maison Blanche, perdue dans les yeux de l'autre. Clarke se rapprocha alors de Lexa, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser des plus tendres, un baiser qui voulait tout dire alors qu'elle n'osait pas encore l'avouer à haute voix à l'être aimé. Pour un observateur extérieur, il était indéniable que tout se passait bien entre le couple présidentiel et qu'elles allaient surmonter les épreuves à venir, ensemble..

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, un peu de repos et un repas copieux et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rassura Nyko en s'adressant à Lexa.

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement, laissant ses muscles se détendrent alors qu'elle semblait respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis l'annonce d'Octavia.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Insista Clarke visiblement fière.

Lexa secoua la tête exaspérée alors qu'une autre inquiétude la torturait également.

\- Et pour le bébé ? Demanda t'elle, incapable de se retenir.

\- Le bébé ? La regarda Nyko surpris.

Elle se sentit alors en faute n'ayant pas consultée Clarke avant d'en parler au médecin. Elle détourna alors le regard vers la jeune femme s'attendant à recevoir un regard colérique. Cependant, un sourire lumineux éclairé ses trait alors qu'elle observait son mouvement de main, caressant son ventre délicatement.

\- Qu'en a eu lieu l'insémination ? Demanda alors le docteur les sortant de leur bulle.

\- Il y a deux semaines environ répondit Lexa en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Je pense qu'il y a aucun risque pour lui mais vous devriez éviter de sauter des repas et dormir suffisamment.

\- J'y veillerais dit Lexa en regardant Clarke de façon intransigeante.

\- Elle devrait rester quelques heures à l'infirmerie pour se reposer un petit peu.

\- Bien, appelez moi quand elle peut sortir je viendrais la chercher.

\- Je peux encore aller jusqu'à à ton bureau...ou pas...se corrigea Clarke en croisant le regard terrifiée de Lexa qui ne semblait pas prête à la laisser se balader seule après l'incident de ce matin.

\- Merci Nyko,... ne bouges pas de ce lit ordonna elle gentiment en se tournant vers Clarke assise au bord d'un petit lit.

\- Bien madame !...Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose dit la jeune actrice en le retenant par la main alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

Lexa se détourna, comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir elle l'embrassa chastement récoltant une légère moue enfantine de sa part.

\- À ce soir souffla Lexa contre ses lèvres en lui accordant un baiser plus appuyé avant de se détourner.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Lexa était restée enfermée toute la journée, complétant les rapports en retard de la journée précédente. Elle s'était attendue toute la journée à un message de Nyko, la prévenant que Clarke était au plus mal mais rien ne vient pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle avait cependant reçu d'innombrables messages de la jeune maman, la jeune femme se plaignant qu'elle s'ennuyait au départ puis elles avaient rapidement parlé de tout et de rien. Alors qu'elle était justement en train de répondre à un de ses messages, un coup fut porté contre la porte, elle reposa alors son téléphone, se relevant pour accueillir la personne qui désirait lui parler.

\- Johan ? Dit elle surprise en le voyant au seuil de la porte.

\- Je peux vous parler quelques minutes demanda t'il hésitant.

\- Oui bien sûr, entres ! dit elle en s'écartant.

Elle secoua la tête en direction de Lincoln quand celui ci se rapprocha pour le suivre à l'intérieur. Elle savait que son meilleur ami ne lui faisait pas confiance mais le jeune homme était peut être plus apte à se confier si ils étaient seuls.

\- Assieds-toi dit elle en lui désignant la petite banquette en face de son bureau où elle prit place après lui. De quoi veux tu me parler ? Demanda elle en voyant le jeune homme gigoter sur la banquette, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je... je sais que vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour assurer la paix, vous avez stopper de nombreuses guerres avec des accords de paix qu'on croyait impossible à négocier... mais...objecta t'il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remercier. Vous n'en avez pas encore fait assez ! Mon pays est mort, il ne reste plus rien, mon peuple fuit dans toutes les directions, cherchant quelque part un refuge. Il n'y a plus d'écoles, plus d'hôpitaux, plus d'épiceries, les gens meurent de maladie et de faim... Il ne fallait pas simplement arrêter les conflits, il fallait reconstruire notre pays où gangrènent maintenant les réseaux terroristes et les trafics en tout genre.. Vous devez faire quelque chose car agir de manière radicale est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour vous montrer notre désespoir.

\- Johan, qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? Dit elle en se relevant, méfiante et sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne vous ferez pas de mal, je veux simplement que vous sauviez mon pays en fin de compte dit il en se relevant, baissant les yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte sans qu'elle puisse réagir.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Arriva rapidement Lincoln suite au départ du jeune homme.

\- Je n'en ai pas fait assez, j'aurais du faire plus... On en serait jamais arrivé là...se lamenta Lexa en passant des mains lasses sur son visage.

\- Lexa, tu as déjà fait beaucoup en deux ans, tu ne trouveras pas de solutions contre la violence, la pauvreté, la maladie, le manque d'humanité de certaines personnes... Je crois que personne ne le pourra jamais...

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire..

\- Sûrement mais je pense que tu devrais retrouver Clarke pour se soir, tu as eu une longue journée. Je me charge de Johan.

Elle acquiesça, fatiguée et résignée. Elle retourna près de son bureau pour prendre son portable où elle découvrit quelques message de Clarke en absence.

« Je viens te chercher » - Lexa 19 h 37

« Oui ! » - Clarke 19 h 37

Elle venait de retrouver le sourire.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Elles étaient couchées sur le lit, fixant toutes les deux le plafond, leur main entremêlées au centre. Clarke pouvait sentir le flot de pensé de la jeune femme à ses côtés, se torturant avec mille et une questions. Elle aimerait pouvoir soulager le poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules.

\- Je t'entends penser ! La réprimanda t'elle gentiment.

\- Désolée dit Lexa penaude alors qu'elle se tourna vers elle comme prise en faute.

\- Et si ce soir on était simplement Clarke et Lexa, tous nos problèmes nous ont quittés au seuil de cette porte et on peut profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre.

\- Je peux faire ça sourit elle alors que la jeune femme calait sa tête conte son cou.

\- Je suis fatiguée Lexa...

\- Tu peux rester ici ce soir, Aden est chez Finn et je serais ravie de te laisser une place dans mon lit dans mon lit dit elle en embrassant son front.

\- Avec plaisir, je vais me changer dit elle en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain rapidement.

Lexa retourna à sa contemplation du plafond perdue dans ses pensés. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle détourna le regard pour voir la blonde la rejoindre.

\- Clarke reprocha t'elle alors que la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'un ensemble de lingerie sur le corps.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici... dit la jeune femme, amusée du malaise de Lexa.

\- Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour toi se leva t'elle en disparaissant dans la penderie sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

La jeune femme la rejoint rapidement l'observant fouiller dans ses placards, elle se colla ensuite contre son dos, la paralysant quelques secondes.

\- Clarke souffla Lexa.

\- Je suis bien comme ça murmura Clarke à son oreille.

\- Tu es fatiguée !

\- Qu'est que tu avais en tête Lexa ? Demanda Clarke tout en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Lexa se dégagea alors de son étreinte, lui posant dans les mains le vieux jogging et un sweat-shirt large.

\- Tu veux que je ressemble à un sac à patates lui demanda t'elle en posant un œil critique sur les affaires qu'avait choisit Lexa.

\- Je suis sûr que tu arriverais a être sexy avec ces affaires.

\- Charmeuse dit Clarke en laissant tomber les vêtements pour se rapprocher dangereusement de Lexa.

Celle ci avec une vitesse remarquable se saisit des affaires sur le sol et disparut dans la chambre, lui lançant dans les bras au moment où elle se retourna pour la suivre.

\- Tu enfiles ça où tu dors sur le canapé ! Menaça Lexa tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Je...Okay obtempéra Clarke, se disant qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de retirer ses vêtements inconfortables dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'endormirent, collées l'une à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Les deux aiguilles formaient maintenant un parfait angle droit, il était maintenant neuf heures et la présidente n'était toujours pas levée. Anya légèrement inquiète suite aux événements de la veilles s'était décidée à rejoindre les quartiers de Lexa.

Elle arriva devant ceux ci, Lincoln et Octavia à la porte se murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

\- Lexa est encore à l'intérieur ? Leur demanda elle une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre en les voyant se rapprocher.

\- Oui Anya, je crois qu'elle est avec Clarke.

\- D'accord, vous restez la dit elle en se tournant vers les deux stagiaires.

\- Je viens dit Raven avant même qu'elle est eu le temps de dire quelque chose.

Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre, ne remarquant pas que discrètement Naïma les avait suivit alors que Lincoln et Octavia étaient repartis à se faire les yeux doux.

Ce qu'Anya et Raven découvrirent en ouvrant la porte de la chambre les firent sourire doucement, Clarke était blottit dans les bras de la présidente, sa tête blonde légèrement visible sous la couette dans le creux de son cou.

\- Allez ! On se lève les marmottes se rapprocha Raven, ayant aucune connaissance des réveils en douceur.

Deux grognements lui répondirent alors que Clarke se saisit de la couette pour les recouvrir entièrement.

\- Jackpot entendirent elles derrière elle alors que Naïma prenait en photo la scène toute excitée.

\- Naïma, tu...

\- Anya la reprit Raven sur le même ton, l'interdisant de terroriser la jeune femme davantage.

La couette se releva doucement alors que Clarke se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lexa, se préparant à sortir du lit. Lexa referma les yeux, pas encore prête à terminer cette nuit hors du temps, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormis depuis très longtemps. Un sifflement attira son attention alors qu'elle entendit Clarke sortir du lit.

\- Ça va valoir de l'or entendit elle s'exclamer Naïma à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lexa regarda les yeux exorbité et la bouche ouverte, Clarke se diriger vers la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était dans son ensemble de lingerie de la veille.

\- Je vous conseille d'enlever ça, ou c'est Guantanamo qui vous attends menaça Anya en se rapprochant de la jeune stagiaire.

\- Guantanamo rien que ça dit Naïma, pas du tout ébranlée, sautillant sur place en regardant la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Ne me testez pas se rapprocha Anya, se saisissant de son téléphone pour supprimer la dite photo.

Lexa quant à elle croisa le regard de Raven, une jolie teinte rose ornant ses joues alors que la jeune femme la regarder avec un sourire connaisseur, croyant savoir ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais dit Clarke en réapparaissant habillée avec ses affaires de la veille en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Lexa se cacha alors sous la couette, complètement cramoisie alors que des rires emplissaient cette pièce qui n'avait jamais été témoin d'autant de joie.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Clarke était comme en plein rêve, elle avait passé la matinée avec son fils dans les jardins de la Maison Blanche après l'avoir récupéré chez Finn le matin même. Le jeune garçon avait monopolisé la parole pendant tout le trajet, racontant ce qu'il avait appris à l'école le jour d'avant et lui parlant déjà des nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait. Elle était plus qu'heureuse pour lui, il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, une vie d'enfant. Il allait encore avoir des rendez vous hebdomadaires à l'hôpital pour vérifier son taux de globules blancs mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu. Lexa avait pu les rejoindre près de la fontaine en fin d'après midi après avoir enchaîné les meetings et les rendez vous pendant toute la journée pour avoir un peu de temps avec eux en ce samedi.

Elle était assise sur le banc près de la fontaine, observant de loin Aden et Lexa interagir, le jeune homme lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait hier à l'école avec de grands gestes. Lexa arborait à chaque fois une mine émerveillée comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois que la terre tournait autour du soleil ou que Christophe Colomb avait découvert l'Amérique. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique, une journée à se remémorer quand les temps seraient plus durs.

\- Elle a toujours été douée avec les enfants dit alors une voix à ses côtés attirant son attention.

\- Oui elle doit avoir ça dans le sang confirma Clarke en souriant à la femme plus âgée qui lui semblait familière.

\- Je peux m'assoir dit elle en désignant l'espace vide à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis ravie de la voir heureuse, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu sourire sincèrement.

\- Croyez moi elle me rends tout aussi heureuse répondit Clarke alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait vu ce visage.

Alors que Lexa se retourna pour l'observer, son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la femme à ses côtés avant que ses traits s'assombrissent soudainement en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle prit la main d'Aden, le ramenant à ses côtés alors que le jeune homme l'observait avec curiosité, sentant le changement dans l'atmosphère.

Clarke se leva aussi en voyant la dame à ses côtés les rejoindre. Lexa murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aden avant que le jeune homme le rejoigne, se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- C'est qui la dame Maman ?

\- Je... dit elle en l'observant attentivement alors que Lexa l'avait prise dans ses bras, lâchant quelques larmes alors que la femme lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille...

Elle se rappela alors d'une photo dans la chambre de Lexa d'elle même, cette femme et d'une femme plus jeune, blonde qu'elle avait reconnu comme Costia l'ancienne compagne de Lexa suite à l'incident malheureux de ce paquet empoisonné.

\- Pourquoi Lexa est triste ? Dit le jeune homme en s'extrayant de ses bras pour les rejoindre

\- Aden essaya de le rattraper Clarke alors qu'il allait interrompre leur moment.

Le jeune garçon se pressa contre les jambes de Lexa, entourant ses cuisses de ses bras. Les deux brunes se décalèrent, Lexa se penchant pour prendre Aden dans ses bras.

\- Il faut pas pleurer Lexa dit il en essuyant maladroitement de ses petites mains les joues de la jeune femme.

Lexa embrassa ses petites mains avec un petit sourire malgré une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Clarke les rejoint en posant une main réconfortante dans le dos de Lexa.

\- Quel beau portrait de famille ! S'exclama Lahna en essuyant elle aussi ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime Lexa dit alors Aden en encadrant le visage de la jeune femme de ses petites mains.

Les larmes de Lexa redoublèrent mais celle là, elle en était sûre étaient des larmes de joie.

\- Et moi alors ! Se plaignit Clarke afin de laisser du temps à Lexa pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman dit il en se jetant dans ses bras, la jeune actrice le rattrapant de justesse.

Un raclement de gorge les firent se retourner, elles découvrirent Anya avec des dossiers, une moue désolée ornant son visage.

\- Aden si tu allais jouer avec ton bateau à la fontaine dit Clarke en le lui glissant dans les mains.

Le jeune garçon détala aussitôt, soufflant sur le petit bateau alors qu'il venait de le poser dans l'eau.

\- Désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai pas mal de choses à te transmettre dit elle en s'adressant à Lexa.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Johan m'a apporté une lettre disant qu'il mettait fin à son stage prématurément commença t'elle par dire.

\- Tu ne sembles pas surprise... observa Lexa alors que Mama Cos n'avait pas réagit à la nouvelle.

\- Je venais justement pour te mettre en garde, lors de son dernier examen il a tenu des propos assez radicales contre l'Amérique et son institution. On vient de m'informer qu'il est dans le viseur de la CIA. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il avait changé ces derniers temps, cela s'est passé tellement vite...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir la rassura Lexa.

\- Lincoln m'a également informé qu'il avait surpris une conversation en arabe de Naïma, il l'a enregistré et attends une traduction. Elle tient aussi un blog qu'elle nourrit en continu d'informations sur vous deux, peut être un moyen détourné d'informer les terroristes se permit d'ajouter Anya sous le regard amusé de Clarke qui ne se retint pas d'ajouter.

\- Tu ne serais pas jalouse.. dit elle en levant un sourcil joueur et alors qu'Anya la regarda perplexe elle compléta... Raven m'a dit qu'elle l'avait draguée sous tes yeux et que tu avais disjoncté...

\- Et elle a dit quoi d'autre ? Demanda Anya visiblement inquiète qu'elle est vue clair dans son jeu.

\- Anya, tu n'as rien d'autres à nous faire part demanda Lexa, voulant s'assurer que rien n'était à gérer dans l'immédiat.

\- Si, Adam a été surprit en train de fouiner dans la salle de contrôle. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il était là il a dit qu'il s'était perdu informa Anya, le fait qu'elle n'y croyait pas un mot se faisant ressentir.

\- Ce sont deux très bons élèves, je doute qu'ils soient impliqués dans quoi que soit.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Mama Cos, je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- On devrait rentrer il se fait tard, que dirais tu de te joindre à nous pour dîner ? Demanda Lexa à Mama Cos.

\- Avec plaisir !

Et elles retournèrent vers la Maison Blanche le cœur léger à la perspective de passer une bonne soirée autour d'un succulent dîner, enfin c'est ce qu'elles croyaient.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Lexa observa du bout de la table, tous ses proches partager un bon repas entre conversations légères et éclats de rire. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver en famille, elle notait malheureusement quelques absents, sa mère partie à la montagne pendant une semaine et sa sœur dont elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles.

\- Au fait Lexa, le réveil a été difficile ce matin...tu as eu une nuit agitée ? Demanda Raven en levant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'à l'autre bout de la table Raven était hilare de la gêne dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Des grésillements dans les hauts parleurs détournèrent leur attention alors que la télé s'alluma subitement. Il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit alors que la pièce filmée était très sombre.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors que la pièce était plongée dans le silence, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il se produisait sous leur yeux, une jeune femme apparue à l'écran.

Elle avait le temps blafard, une cicatrise remontant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle semblait fixer un point derrière la caméra apeurée alors qu'elle levait le journal du Times qui était paru ce matin dans les airs.

« - Je m'appelle Nia Frost, ...j'ai été capturé il y a quatre ans par le groupe « Blood must have blood » alors que j'étais en mission sur le territoire...ils se disent prêt à tout pour arriver à leur fin et ils en veulent à votre vie ...et à celle de vos proches, la fin de cette guerre se terminera d'après eux... dans le sang, ...votre sang. »

Une longue pause se produit, tout le monde pensa alors que le message était finit mais la jeune femme se rapprocha de la caméra alors que des cris se firent entendre.

« - Luna a été capturé... »

La télévision se coupa rapidement alors que des hommes cagoulés se saisissaient de la femme.

Le bruit des couverts contre la porcelaine fut le seule bruit qui remplit la pièce alors que leur monde venait à nouveau de s'écrouler.

*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*21*

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ils me font toujours chaud au cœur.

Prochain chapitre : Nia Frost, conférence de presse, tensions et menaces, Luna, mensonges et non dits...

À dans deux semaines !


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys !

Me revoilà ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette semaine de retard. J'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour continuer l'aventure.

Bonne nouvelle, les vacances approchent, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre pour écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera donc publié la semaine prochaine et le suivant la semaine d'après.

La saison 5 de The 100 arrive à grand pas, je sais pas vous mais moi je ne tient plus en place ;-).

Merci à vous pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très très plaisir. J'espère retrouver votre avis sur ce chapitre qui s'annonce comme une transition avant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Chapitre 22 :

« - Je m'appelle Nia Frost, ...j'ai été capturé il y a quatre ans par le groupe « Blood must have blood » alors que j'étais en mission sur le territoire...ils se disent prêt à tout pour arriver à leur fin et ils en veulent à votre vie ...et à celle de vos proches, la fin de cette guerre se terminera d'après eux... dans le sang, ...votre sang. »

Une longue pause se produit, tout le monde pensa alors que le message était finit mais la jeune femme se rapprocha de la caméra alors que des cris se firent entendre.

« - Luna a été capturé... »

La télé se coupa rapidement alors que des hommes cagoulés se saisissaient de la femme.

Le bruit des couverts contre la porcelaine fut le seule bruit qui remplit la pièce alors que leur monde venait à nouveau de s'écrouler.

Puis ce fut le raclement de la chaise contre le sol, strident et désagréable avant que la présidente ne se relève l'air hagard et absent.

Personne n'osait bouger dans la pièce, chacun était suspendu aux prochaines actions de la jeune femme. Celle ci se posta devant la fenêtre, fixant à nouveau les cieux. Clarke eu alors cette sensation familière de déjà vu, malheureusement les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînaient sans répit pour la jeune femme sans lui laisser le moindre temps pour souffler.

Elle reprit alors son léger tapotement contre le table machinalement, elle détourna alors le regard de Lexa pour observer le rythme de ses doigts pendant quelques instants. Ils se révélaient être le seule chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler ces derniers temps.

En relevant le regard, elle vit Anya et Raven lui faire des signes de tête en direction de Lexa, l'incitant à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle croisa ensuite le sourire encourageant de Mama Cos qui lui permit de rassembler son courage pour aller à la rencontre de Lexa.

Elle poussa sa chaise délicatement comme pour ne pas effrayer Lexa qui s'apparentait en cet instant à un animal apeuré. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle vit la jeune femme fermer ses yeux comme chassant toutes les larmes qui s'y formaient. La présidente prit ensuite une forte respiration, s'éclaircit la voix et sans quitter le ciel du regard commença à parler.

\- Raven, je veux que tu me traces cette vidéo jusqu'à son expéditeur, Anya, je veux que tu découvres qui a vu cette vidéo et que tu gères les retombées immédiates, Indra, je veux qu'une réunion inter agence soit organisée demain dès l'aube et enfin Lincoln et Octavia rentrez chez vous pour la soirée, la semaine va être longue...termina Lexa d'une voix monocorde.

Elle se tourna enfin vers l'assemblée, sur son visage aucune émotion ne transparaissait alors qu'elle fixait un point au loin comme s'interdisant de croiser leur regard.

\- Je vais parler au directeur de la CIA... dit elle en se détournant pour partir.

Tout le monde se dispersa alors dans un dernier au revoir pour remplir leur tâche personnelle, laissant Clarke et Mama Cos, seules devant la nourriture qui se refroidissait, ce dîner conviviale avait tourné tragiquement en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, elle reviendra vers vous, Lexa revient toujours... rassura Lahna en se levant à son tour.

Elle exerça une légère pression sur sa main avant de quitter la pièce également, laissant une Clarke seule et en proie aux doutes.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Lexa fixait son écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment le voir, la luminosité de celui ci éclairait ses traits tirés et las.

\- Vous devriez recevoir son dossier sous peu, je viens de vous l'envoyer dit alors le directeur de la CIA au téléphone la sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Merci Mark dit elle en actualisant sa boîte mail une nouvelle fois.

Alors qu'elle observait le petite barre bleu avancer lentement dans la barre de chargement, la voix du directeur se fit à nouveau entendre.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre sœur, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour la retrouver saine et sauve...

Lexa ne répondit pas alors que le mail venait d'apparaître dans sa boîte, quelque part elle en voulait à Mark d'avoir sélectionné sa sœur, de l'avoir envoyé dans cet enfer.

\- Pourquoi vous n' avez jamais fait le rapprochement entre Frost et cette cellule ? Demanda Lexa alors qu'elle commençait à parcourir le dossier du regard.

\- Cela ne correspond pas à leur mode opératoire, ils enlèvent en majorité des soldats, beaucoup d'associations de médecins circulent régulièrement dans la région et très rares sont leur disparition s'expliqua Mark alors qu'il ne s'attardait pas sur le silence de la jeune femme à ses dernières paroles.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a été contrainte de fabriquer cette drogue ? Poursuivit Lexa

\- Nous ne pouvons être sûr mais c'est fort probable, elle a les connaissances nécessaires et sous la contrainte il est fort probable qu'elle s'est exécutée n'ayant pas l'entraînement nécessaire pour résister à la torture...

Ces quelques mots, monstrueux mais anodins furent suffisants pour qu'un flot d'images se bousculent dans son esprit, sa sœur sur chacune d'elles subissant tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable.

\- Je suis désolé Madame...

\- Où a t'elle été enlevée ? Demanda t'elle après quelques secondes alors que son esprit lui ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir.

\- À proximité du village qui a subit cet attaque il y a une semaine.

\- Quels sont les mesures que va prendre votre agence ?

\- Nous allons envoyer des hommes sur le terrain qui vont agir discrètement, les descriptions de votre sœur sont exhaustives mais on devrait être capable de délimiter une zone de recherches.

\- Bien, vous avez du être informée que je vous attends demain à la Maison Blanche, j'espère que d'ici là vous aurez des résultats dit Lexa avec un ton menaçant à peine voilé.

\- Je... Mes équipes font leur possible Madame.

\- Ma sœur vous a fait confiance Mark, ne l'abandonnez pas maintenant dit elle dans un dernier souffle avant de raccrocher.

Elle souffla et tenta en vain d'éloigner les images qui continuaient de défiler dans son esprit. Elle se résigna rapidement sachant qu'elles ne s'estomperaient pas, enfin pas avant que sa sœur soit saine et sauve.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Une légère lumière provenant de sa chambre se reflétait dans l'embrasure de la porte, méfiante Lexa se rapprocha doucement, sur ses gardes. Alors qu'elle poussa légèrement la porte pour observer l'intérieur de sa chambre, elle put observer l'origine de la lumière. La lampe de sa table de chevet était allumée alors que Clarke était adossée contre son lit, un livre posé à plat sur son buste alors qu'une respiration régulière le soulevait continuellement. Elle observa la scène durant de longues secondes, se laissant aller à la contemplation de la jeune femme. Elle se décida ensuite à se changer, laissant encore quelques minutes à la jeune maman avant de devoir la réveiller. Alors qu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, elle fut accueillie par deux yeux scrutateurs et un sourire timide. La jeune femme était maintenant assise au bord du lit, ses deux mains posées à plat derrière et son livre avait trouvé sa place sur la table de chevet.

Clarke tapota la place à ses côtés, l'invitant silencieusement à se rapprocher. Elle s'exécuta, s'installant à une distance respectable sous le regard amusé de Clarke qui se rapprocha.

Elle découvrit alors un cadre posé à côtés d'elle, face cachée. Lexa s'en saisit sous le regard penaud de Clarke qui se demandait si elle avait franchit une limite en le déplaçant.

Elle l'observa tracer délicatement les traits de sa défunte compagne sans accorder un regard pour sa sœur.

Clarke, en rejoignant les appartements de la présidente s'était surprise à en connaître très peu sur la jeune femme qui avait partagé l'enfance de se compagne, elle avait alors saisit ce cadre qui se trouvait sur la cheminée de la chambre, espérant en apprendre davantage sur celle ci, en vain.

\- Ta soeur est très jolie complimenta t'elle alors qu'elle désignait le seul visage inconnu présent sur la photo.

Lexa laisse échapper un sourire ironique qui la perturba, elle sembla se reprendre rapidement, rigidifiant à nouveau ses traits. Elle semblait réfléchir profondément alors qu'elle fixait maintenant le visage inconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas ma sœur...

Clarke la fixa alors complètement perdue, cette jeune femme apparaissait sur de nombreuses photos dans son bureau et dans son appartement. Elle pensait même que Lexa lui avait déjà désignée cette femme comme étant sa sœur quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Enfin pour le monde entier elle est présentée comme ma sœur, celle qu'on a recueilli alors qu'elle était orpheline dans ce foyer... Cette femme a pris la place de ma sœur il y a quelques années, à son départ... Luna n'est pas une militaire, c'est un agent de la CIA, entraîné pour pouvoir infiltrer la cellule terroriste « Blood must have Blood » à la première occasion qui se présentait. Pour ne pas qu'elle soit reconnue alors que je devenais progressivement une figure médiatique, elle a changé son identité et un autre agent a pris sa place, intégrant notre petite famille...C'est la seule photo récente de Luna que je suis autorisée à garder ajouta t'elle après quelques secondes en plongeant la main dans sa poche, dépliant soigneusement le papier qu'elle en ressortit.

Elle lui tendit ensuite la photo, les marques de pliage étaient visibles, montrant que la présidente la regardait et la repliait très souvent.

\- Elles se ressemblent beaucoup... souffla t'elle bien que de légers détails différaient entre les deux femmes.

\- L'illusion devait être parfaite, pour la sécurité de ma sœur il le fallait... reprit Lexa en croisant son regard.

\- Parle moi d'elle demanda la jeune actrice en se perdant dans son regard.

\- Luna est...beaucoup de choses, c'est ma sœur de cœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente...Elle m'a sauvé quand nous étions enfants, je m'étais renfermé sur moi même au plus grand désespoir de ma mère suite à la mort de mon père... je me suis réouverte progressivement suite à son arrivée, ...nous partagions rapidement tout, devenant inséparable. On se comprenait, on partageait la même vision du monde, on avait déjà tellement traversé à un si jeune âge... confia elle facilement, se surprenant elle même.

\- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer dit Clarke en entrelaçant ses doigts au sien...et devant son regard rempli de doutes elle ajouta, tu y crois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ils sont sans pitié Clarke, elle est peut être déjà mo... commença elle avant de s'arrêter, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase.

\- Je suis sur qu'elle se bat pour revenir...

\- ...

\- J'aimerais pourvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose...dit Clarke déterminée à trouver quelque chose pour se rendre utile, soulager la peine de Lexa.

\- Nous sommes impuissantes Clarke, il n'y a strictement rien à faire... peut être prier...compléta la présidente dans un murmure.

\- Comment tu fais...Tenta Clarke avant de s'arrêter, doutant de sa question.

\- Je ne peux pas craquer...même si l'espoir est mince, il y a une chance, tant qu'il a une chance je dois me tenir debout...répondit elle avec une détermination inébranlable dans le regard.

\- Tu es impressionnante avoua Clarke alors qu'elle fixait Lexa avec une admiration non dissimulée et autre chose, de la tendresse et de l'amour se mit a espérer Lexa.

La jeune actrice vit alors la brune rougir et baisser légèrement les yeux avec un petit sourire. Clarke releva son visage, ses traits lui manquant déjà après quelques secondes. Elle initia un baiser, Lexa répondit rapidement à l'appel de ses lèvres, plus désespérément, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

\- Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse Lexa, ici dit elle en pointant son cœur et ici dit elle en caressant délicatement sa joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Et c'est pour cela que je t'...que je serais toujours à tes côtés, à chaque instant, aujourd'hui et demain...

Elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir réussir à lui dire ses trois petits mots, quelques syllabes si facile à dire.

\- Moi aussi, je serais toujours là, aujourd'hui et demain... pour toi, Aden et bébé America dit elle en portant sa main délicatement à son ventre.

Clarke entrelaça ses doigts au sien sur son ventre et à cet instant, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots car même si aucune des deux avaient réussi à s'exprimer, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elles savaient ce que l'autre ressentait, de plus il y aurait d'autres moments, de très beaux moments où elles pourraient se l'avouer.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Elle ouvrit les yeux, accueillit par une obscurité maintenant devenue familière. La brune commença ensuite à s'étirer, son matelas de fortune était loin d'être confortable. Cependant, les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignées la rappelèrent bien vite à l'ordre. Elle jura alors que celles ci entaillaient ses poignées, des blessures tout juste refermées s'ouvrant à nouveau, un liquide chaud coulant le long de son bras. Luna vit du coin de l'œil une assiette l'attendant au coin de la pièce, elle n'y prêta que peu d'attention alors qu'une odeur nauséabonde semblait venir de cet endroit.

Une inquiétude inexplicable se forma dans son estomac alors qu'elle remarqua que le drap qui couvrait son pauvre lit avait été déchirée par endroit. Elle ne portait plus son gilet et les poches de son pantalon étaient retournés.

Comment avait elle pu être aussi inattentive ? La réponse était toute simple alors qu'elle jeta un regard noir à la nourriture posée négligemment sur le sol sablonneux.

Elle amena rapidement ses doigts à l'arrière de son pantalon, dans une doublure, derrière l'étiquette en cuir de la marque. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le papier familier. Elle le déplia délicatement et un sourire étira ses traits à la vue du visage familier de sa grande sœur. L'agent infiltré se doutait qu'elle avait été mise au courant de sa capture, la cellule faisait déjà peut être chanter Lexa. Luna espérait vainement qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, qu'elle continue de sourire, qu'elle ne se renferme pas sur elle.

\- Je t'aime grande sœur, je reviendrais à la maison promit elle alors qu'une larme se mélangeait au sang agglutiné sur son visage, son arcade semblait elle aussi s'être réouverte.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Elle se réveilla rapidement quand sa main fut accueillie par une zone libre et froide à ses côtés. Ne pensant pas Clarke si matinale, elle se demanda alors pourquoi la jeune femme semblait être partie au moins une heure auparavant. Elle souleva alors la couette, s'extirpant du lit alors qu'elle doutait pourvoir se rendormir. Un papier avec une écriture soignée l'attendait sur le coin de la table.

« - Bonjour mon cœur,

Désolée d'être partie avant que tu te réveilles, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire tôt ce matin mais promis je reviens dès que j'ai fini. Tu me manques déjà... Clarke. »

Un petit cœur se trouvait à la suite du mot à côté de quelque chose qui avait été griffonné. Curieuse, la jeune femme se rapprocha de la fenêtre. À la lumière du jour et en plissant quelque peu les yeux, ses quelques mots étaient lisibles.

« Je t'aime ». Un sourire attendrit prit place sur son visage, la jeune actrice l'avait certainement écrit machinalement et s'en rendant compte avait certainement tenter de dissimuler sa confession.

Le petit mot trouva sa place dans sa poche, à côté de la photo de Luna qu'elle chérirait avec le même égard.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière elle alors qu'elle venait de quitter la salle de réunion, elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion. Quelques minutes de plus et elle aurait certainement déchaîné sa colère sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette colère ne leur était cependant pas destinée ou peut être un petit fragment leur était destiné.

\- Lexa ?! S'approcha doucement Anya derrière elle.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à retourner à l'intérieur, je n'en ai pas la force... Tout ce qu'ils disent c'est je ne sais pas, on en saura plus bientôt, on attends des réponses demain...et si il n'y avait pas de demain pour Luna...peut être que tout se joue à cet instant...

\- Luna est têtue et elle n'abandonne jamais, elle va leur mener la vie dure. Je suis sur qu'après une semaine ils la laisseront partir après qu'elle les ai épuisé reprit Anya avec un sourire.

\- Si seulement...souffla Lexa abattue.

Elle ne savait pas comment aider la jeune femme, la faire sourire à cet instant.

À sa plus grande surprise, elle était arrivée heureuse ce matin, Anya avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'une certaine blonde devait en être à l'origine. Malheureusement, la présidente avait rapidement perdu son sourire alors qu'aucune piste était concluante pour retrouver Luna. Et même si il venait à apprendre le lieu exact où ils la gardaient prisonnière, tous les généraux ne pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur la tactique à employer. Elle se doutait que Lexa avait un plan mais elle n'oserait jamais en parler vu son implication émotionnelle.

Elle fut soulagée de voir une tête blonde apparaître au coin du couloir, Anya était convaincue que Clarke arriverait à la faire sourire.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais grognon ce matin dit alors Clarke après s'être faufilée derrière Lexa, la prenant dans ses bras.

Lexa la darda d'un faux regard noir de trahison.

\- Quoi ? Je devais bien appeler du renfort se justifia Anya.

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir minauda Clarke en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de Lexa.

\- Je ne te vois toujours pas Clarke reprit Lexa, jouant sur les mots.

La jeune femme se détacha de son dos et l'encercla de nouveau de ses bras dans l'instant.

\- Bonjour lui dit alors Lexa avec un regard enamouré que lui rendit Clarke l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour chuchota elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis toujours là dit Anya en grognant doucement.

\- Et moi j'arrive ! s'exclama Raven en se postant aux côtés d'Anya, regardant le couple avec un air mi dégoûté, mi attendrie.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? L'interrogea Anya alors que Clarke et Lexa semblaient être encore dans leur petit monde.

\- Je n'ai pas pu remonter à l'origine de la vidéo, elle semble avoir gravité par des milliers de serveurs autour du monde. J'ai laissé tourner la recherche mais je doute de mes chances.

\- Pourquoi tu souries alors ? Demanda Anya suspicieuse.

\- Rien n'échappe à Raven Reyes dit elle en la dardant d'un regard triomphant.

\- Je t'écoute dit Anya en passant une main nerveuse dans son cou alors que la jeune femme la dévisageait.

\- Je ne me suis pas arrêtée là, on va d'abord passer la partie où j'ai enfreint plusieurs lois fédérales... dit elle avec un petit sourire fier qui n'était pas au goût d'Anya. J'ai pu accéder aux enregistrements des conversations de Luna ces dernières années. En rassemblant des informations sur tous les endroits où elle dit avoir été et les descriptions qu'elle en a faite : le type d'installation, l'obscurité, l'aménagement des pièces...Et en le croisant avec ce que l'on peut distinguer dans la vidéo. J'ai pu isoler un secteur où je pensais être sur qu'elle se trouvait...

\- Mais... s'impatienta Lexa, peu incline à endurer le suspense qu'instaurait la jeune femme.

\- Mais il n'y avait rien, enfin à part du sable, un ou deux arbres desséchés, des cactus...

\- Raven... souffla à son tour Clarke.

\- Simplement c'est ce que l'on voit à la surface, c'est une zone légèrement montagneuse sans rien à des kilomètres. Cependant ses dernières quarante-huit heures ainsi que pendant les périodes où la CIA était en contact avec Luna et la jeune femme pensait se trouvait à cet endroit, de nombreux véhicules sont entrés dans cette zone sans jamais en sortir ou en restant de nombreuses journées à l'intérieur. J'essaye de les localiser et retracer leur parcours...

\- Quelle superficie as tu réussi à isoler ? Coupa Anya alors que Raven s'éternisait dans ses explications.

\- 5 km carré répondit Raven réticente, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole.

\- Allons informer les généraux !

Alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à les suivre, elle fut retenue par Clarke.

\- Est ce que je peux vous emprunter Lexa ? Demanda elle a Anya.

\- Bien sûr dit elle et alors que la présidente s'apprêtait à protester elle ajouta, je t'appelle quand on a du nouveau.

Elle fut alors tirer par Clarke dans la Maison Blanche, la jeune femme ne voulait pas l'informer de leur destination ou de ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire. Alors qu'elle approchait d'une petite salle de réception de l'aile Ouest, la jeune femme ralentit le pas, se faisant de plus en plus incertaine alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la porte. La jeune actrice se tourna alors vers elle, se triturant les mains nerveusement alors qu'elle relevait le regard vers elle.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit hier, au fait que je voulais t'aider...j'ai eu une idée pendant la nuit, j'en ai parlé à Lincoln et il a réussi à rassembler tout le monde, enfin ceux qui habitent sur Washington ou dans sa périphérie.

\- Clarke, qui est dans cette pièce ? Interrompit Lexa, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à cette question, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lincoln, un sourire au lèvre.

\- Vous êtes enfin là ! Viens Lexa tout le monde t'attends dit il en saisissant la jeune femme par les épaules pour la pousser gentiment dans la pièce.

Elle venait à peine de faire un pas dans la salle de réception qu'elle fut engouffrée dans un câlin à la limite de l'asphyxier.

\- Commandant ! Entendit elle en fond alors qu'on ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Ronnie ! Laisses moi respirer...dit elle en reconnaissant le parfum de son aggresseuse.

\- Deux minutes reprit la concernée.

\- Je serais morte dans deux minutes dit elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Elle fut accueillie par une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant de six ans alors qu'elle l'entendait marmonner des plaintes à peine voilées.

\- Tu m'épuises déjà se plaignit Lexa.

\- On dirait que Clarke regrette déjà de m'avoir invitée reprit la militaire en observant la jeune femme qui était restée en retrait, discutant avec Lincoln.

Lexa put alors voir la jeune femme les observer de loin, elle semblait prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'elles se disaient qu'à ce que lui disait Lincoln.

\- Je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Menaça Lexa.

\- Il va falloir être plus précise Lexy, tu veux parler de notre ancienne relation, de nos séances câlines ou de toutes les histoires gênantes que je me ferais un plaisir de lui raconter...Attention elle arrive ! Dit elle de manière faussement affolée à Lexa.

Clarke s'avança vers Lexa après avoir parler rapidement des trouvailles de Raven à Lincoln. La présidente se trouvait avec une militaire toujours active à en juger par son uniforme, elle semblait être proche au vu du surnom qu'avait employé Lexa à son égard. En se rapprochant, Clarke pu constater qu'elle était plutôt belle : une peau légèrement matte, des yeux noisettes, des cheveux noirs de jais et une carrure plutôt athlétique. La jeune femme avait visiblement tout pour plaire.

\- Mme Woods ! L'accueillit celle ci avec de grands gestes. Enfin la future Madame Woods, Lexy est un peu lente en matière de relation.

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler Lexy ! Dit Lexa entre ses dents serrés.

\- Non j'aime trop voir ta tête quand je le fais...

\- Alors cette relation, vous en êtes à quel stade, petit bisous, câlin et dîner romantique ou je t'aime, séances intenses de pelo...demanda rapidement la militaire, entrant dans attendre dans le vif du sujet.

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase ! L'arrêta t'elle alors que de légères rougeurs se formèrent sur ses joues.

\- Oh Lexa ne sois pas prude, on est tous adultes ici..

\- Certaines personnes ne semblent jamais avoir quitté l'enfance...

\- Alors Clarke, Lexy n'a pas perdu la main au lit ? Demanda elle a la jeune maman en se tournant vers elle, un sourire mesquin ornant son visage.

La jeune femme qui s'était saisie d'un verre de jus de fruit en écoutant les deux amies parler eu beaucoup de peine à ne pas s'étouffer avec son contenu.

\- Viens Clarke, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un la sauva Lexa en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai pas fini de vous cuisiner !

Lexa ne se retourna pas, évitant délibérément de répondre à la jeune militaire. Elle l'a dirigea auprès d'une autre femme, de son âge estima t'elle en s'approchant de celle ci, elle grignotait un toast au buffet qu'elle avait improvisé avec Gustus plus tôt dans la journée. L'ancien militaire avait été plus que ravi de l'aider et avait promis de revenir une fois qu'il aurait finit son service au restaurant.

\- Hope appela Lexa en s'approchant attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa l'accueilli la nommée avec un ton posé, Clarke dit elle doucement avec un petit sourire.

Clarke fut soulagée de voir qu'elle semblait plus calme et moins directe par rapport à la militaire qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Clarke observa les deux jeunes femmes se jauger du regard, toutes les deux semblaient hésitantes et gênées.

\- Mike...commença Lexa.

\- Costia...prononça faiblement au même instant Hope.

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lexa, Hope commença alors à parler.

\- J'ai reçu un colis, sa main... on voyait une partie du tatouage qu'il s'était fait à sa majorité... et sa blessure à la main lors de notre première mission, le même emplacement et la même cicatrice... dit elle en touchant sa main à l'endroit qu'elle décrivait.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Lexa, ne voulant pas que son amie retrouve un peu d'espoir pour voir ses illusions brisées peu de temps après.

\- La labo fait des analyses pour savoir quand... la main a été amputé, quand j'aurais une date précise, je commencerais peut être à y croire ou à perdre ce qu'il me restait d'espoir dit elle sans quitter Lexa du regard, elle savait combien Lexa appréciait son fiancé. Il avait toujours été sous ses ordres pendant ses années à l'étranger, tous les deux grimpant l'échelle militaire rapidement, Lexa toujours un brin en avance.

Lexa sentait la curiosité de son amie quand au destin de Costia, elle l'a voyait hésiter à insister davantage. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé à haute voix ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans ce paquet, chacun de ces proches avaient déjà vu le réalité de leurs propres yeux.

\- J'ai aussi reçu un paquet avec...elle ne put continuer les mots bloqués dans sa gorge alors que son amie l'observait avec un regard désolé sentant que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Ronnie venait de les rejoindre à l'instant, une remarque piquante à l'esprit au vu de son grand sourire. Cependant celui ci disparut rapidement de ses traits quand elle sentit la tension environnante.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Lexa la rassura t'elle en resserrant ses doigts entremêlés au sien.

\- Je peux le dire... souffla la présidente, semblant rassembler son courage en observant ses deux amies.

Elle lutta pendant de longues secondes, de légères larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux alors que sa main se resserra davantage dans celle de la blonde. Clarke ne supportait pas de voir Lexa dans cet état et cette vue lui comprima le cœur. La jeune femme sembla avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et recommença à former les mots qu'elle cherchait à dire dans sa tête, semblant avoir perdu l'habilité à s'exprimer soudainement.

\- C'était sa... j'ai reçu... reprit elle sans succès.

\- Lexa a reçu ...la tête de Costia dit elle toute en resserrant son emprise sur sa main, espérant ne pas avoir franchit une ligne imaginaire en prononçant ses quelques mots qu'elle avait assuré pouvoir dire.

Cependant sa compagne sembla plus soulagée que en colère à son égard, elle ne semblait pas encore capable de prononcer ses mots, la réalité et la cruauté du monde la dépassant.

Chacune de ses amies la sera dans leur bras, échangeant de nouvelles condoléances comme des années auparavant où la jeune femme avait été présumé morte sous un tas de gravats comme la plus part de ses compagnons de guerre.

Clarke resta avec Lexa durant toute la matinée, s'assurant de son bien être, elle espérait que malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait encore pour sa défunte petite amie en compagnie de ses anciens soldats se soulageait au cours des minutes et qu'elle profitait de cette réunion. La jeune actrice put confirmer ses pensées quand elle vit la tension quitter petit à petit les épaules de sa compagne, ses sourires se faisant de plus en plus fréquents et peu à peu on pouvait même entendre son rire résonner dans la pièce.

Cette parenthèse semblait avoir été salvatrice, Lexa semblait respirer plus facilement, l'étau qui lui enserrait la poitrine se desserrant l'espace d'un instant. Cependant, elle savait que tôt ou tard elle devrait faire face à une nouvelle catastrophe. Elle n'imaginait cependant pas qu'elle se produirait seulement dans quelques heures.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Clarke caressait distraitement les cheveux de sa compagne, couchée dans le lit de la jeune femme où elle semblait avoir élu domicile depuis quelques jours au plus grand bonheur de la présidente.

\- Et après ? Demanda Clarke en tournant son regard vers Lexa.

\- On attends leur prochain mouvement...

\- C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Raven cherche à obtenir des infos sur une éventuelle installation souterraine dans cette zone. On a les mains liées Clarke...Malgré toutes ces années on ne sait rien, qui les dirige, leur effectif, leur fond... Luna a mis deux ans à gagner leur confiance et elle a toujours été entouré des mêmes personnes, elle n'a jamais rencontré la personne qui donnait les ordres...dit elle le regard dans le vague au souvenir de leur conversation.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce, Lexa quitta l'étreinte de sa compagne qui émit de légères plaintes. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé avant de se déplacer rapidement pour se saisir de l'appareil.

Anya venait de lui envoya un lien, elle cliqua aussitôt dessus, attendant nerveusement que la vidéo se charge avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Et quand les premières images commencèrent à défiler sur le petit écran, cet étau familier se resserra dans sa poitrine.

Clarke en observant la jeune femme de loin remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se releva rapidement, allant à sa rencontre. Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Lexa, que se passe t'il ? Dit elle tout en plissant les yeux, essayant de distinguer ce qui se passait sur l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Luna ...va devoir se battre pour sa vie...expliqua t'elle difficilement alors qu'elle avait détourné le regard, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux.

Et quand Clarke distingua pour la première fois des formes, une expression de véritable horreur envahie ses traits.

*22*22*22*22*22*22*22*

Ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Comme je le disais au début, les choses vont s'accélèrer rapidement et je pense que le rythme plus soutenu sera grandement apprécié au vu des événements qui arrivent...

Prochain chapitre : Anya dans un face à face épique avec Mendell, Clexa, tensions, Luna en danger, Titus s'en mêle, conférence de presse...beaucoup de choses vont attendent prochainement.

Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews demain.

À la semaine prochaine :-) !

Réponse au Guest :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite. Oui Aden est vraiment à croquer avec la présidente et j'adore développer leur dynamique. À bientôt !

Ms : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Les scènes avec Luna vont être de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure des chapitres, ce qui devrait te plaire...On va dire que j'adore jouer avec le suspens et je ferai attention de ne pas me brûler par la suite, cependant vous n'avez encore rien vu en matière de suspens, crois moi ;-) À bientôt !


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys !

Il semblerait que j'ai surestimé mes forces en vous accordant un chapitre par semaine. J'ai pris un peu de retard en réfléchissant à la suite de cette histoire, j'ai d'ailleurs changé drastiquement une bonne partie de la suite en espérant que cela reflète mieux la réalité.

On m'a conseillé de faire un petit bilan sur le temps, Lexa et Clarke se connaissent depuis plus d'un mois, sont ensembles depuis 3 semaines environ et Clarke s'est faite inséminer à cette période.

Encore une fois merci à toutes vos reviews et vos PM, chaque message me fait à chaque fois très plaisirs.

J'ai changé au dernier moment un passage de ce chapitre, accordant enfin un début d'histoire à deux personnages, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*

Chapitre 23 :

Et quand les premières images commencèrent à défiler sur le petit écran, cet étau familier se resserra dans sa poitrine.

Clarke en observant la jeune femme de loin remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se releva rapidement, allant à sa rencontre. Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Lexa, que se passe t'il ? Dit elle tout en plissant les yeux, essayant de distinguer ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Luna ...va devoir se battre pour sa vie...expliqua t'elle difficilement alors qu'elle avait détourné le regard, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux.

Et quand Clarke distingua pour la première fois des formes, une expression de véritable horreur envahie ses traits. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par de la haine envers les personnes coupables de ce spectacle. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ressentait Lexa alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Luna, elle sentait l'inquiétude et la colère monter en elle et la submerger.

Le flot d'images fut rapidement interrompu alors que Lexa rangea rageusement son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chaise où elle avait posé négligemment sa veste quelques minutes auparavant. Clarke ne la lâcha pas du regard, évaluant à bonne distance l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle revint vers elle sans vraiment reconnaître sa présence, elle avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle l'a vit batailler avec le bouton de son blaser, ses mains tremblantes ne l'aidant pas pour fermer la veste. Clarke se saisit délicatement de celles ci, appliquant une douce caresse sur sa paume avant de fermer le blaser. Lexa la remercia d'un signe de tête discret, qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué si elle l'avait lâché du regard. Et sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Clarke ne perdit pas un instant pour suivre ses pas et la rattraper. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, elle vit la présidente s'arrêter immédiatement.

\- Clarke... souffla t'elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Clarke ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme attendait d'elle, continua son avancée, la dépassant pour aller ouvrir la porte. En se tournant vers elle pour l'inciter à passer silencieusement, elle découvrit qu'elle était restée immobile. Alors qu'avant elle semblait décidé à franchir le pas de cette porte, elle était maintenant ancrée à quelques mètres de celle ci. Clarke imaginant que c'était de l'incertitude et de la peur, se décida à se rapprocher pour la guider.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Lexa se décida enfin à relever le regard, croisant ses yeux azurs qu'elle aimait tant.

La jeune actrice vit alors la résignation qui avait pris place dans son regard alors que sa posture était celle de l'abattement total.

\- Tu...devrais partir dit Lexa en baissant les yeux face au regard scrutateur de sa compagne.

\- Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ? Je...Comme tu veux Lexa dit elle, préférant se plier à ses souhaits à cet instant. Je reviendrais demain ! Dit elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Non murmura la jeune femme, tête baissée.

\- Non ? Dit Clarke ne comprenant pas la portée de ce non et doutant du fait qu'elle l'avait bien entendu.

\- Tu ne devrais pas... revenir termina t'elle sa phrase après une forte inspiration.

Clarke resta figée sur place, observant la présidente, cette femme forte et sûre d'elle se décomposer sous ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient fortement, ses épaules n'avaient jamais été aussi affaissée, sa tête voûtée et son regard fuyant ne ressemblant en rien à la femme qu'elle avait appris à connaître ses dernières semaines. Et elle comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, elle voulait l'éloigner pour la protéger, cela avait toujours été son mécanisme de défense.

\- Lexa... l'appela elle en se rapprochant, tentant d'engager le dialogue.

Lexa se détourna, la bloquant dans son avancée.

\- Tu dois partir Clarke...répéta Lexa avec un ton dur, dissimulant presque sa tristesse.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance dit elle avec un sourire amer.

\- Ça en a pour moi ! Cria Clarke, ayant du mal à garder son calme alors que la jeune femme décidait pour elle, choisissant son avenir.

\- Clarke ! Ta sécurité est en jeu, celle de ton fils et de ton bébé ! ...Je ne supporterais pas... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dit elle alors que l'inquiétude et la peur étaient de nouveaux visibles.

\- On en a déjà parlé Lexa ! J'ai accepté il y'a longtemps les risques d'être ta compagne.

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je m'en vaudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si jamais ils portaient la main sur toi...repris Lexa sur le même ton.

\- Lexa, je suis en sécurité à la Maison Blanche !

\- On est en sécurité nulle part,...Luna aussi était censée être en sécurité, revenir saine et sauve, même au milieu de ce réseau on m'a assuré qu'elle irait bien... et regarde le résultat... elle va devoir se battre pour rester en vie...dit Lexa alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Lexa...supplia t'elle alors qu'elle voyait que la jeune femme semblait résignée, sa décision de la laisser partir déjà prise.

\- Tes enfants ont besoin de toi, ils ont besoin de leur mère.

\- J'ai besoin de toi... dit elle en lui saisissant rapidement la main avant qu'elle se retire.

\- Je suis désolée... dit Lexa après quelques secondes, relâchant difficilement la main de Clarke.

Elle la regarda quitter la pièce sans protester, rien de ce qu'elle ne dira ne semblait pouvoir la retenir.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, indécise. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir ou rester, tant pour elle, Lexa ou sa famille. Elle voulait rester près de la jeune femme mais elle comprenait également les risques. En restant auprès d'elle, elle se mettait en danger ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait et inévitablement son fils. Elle aimait Lexa, elle l'avait réalisé depuis maintenant quelques jours et sa perte ne faisait qu'accentuer cette réalisation. Le trou béant qu'elle avait dans la poitrine une preuve irréfutable de ses sentiments. Mais était elle prête à risquer la vie de son fils ? Les risques étaient ils si grands et les inquiétudes de Lexa légitimes. Elle tapa du poing contre le matelas terriblement frustrée, elle contempla cette décision impossible qu'elle avait à prendre. Sa famille ou Lexa. Sauf que Lexa ne faisait pas partie de sa famille maintenant, n'avait elle pas gagner sa place en acquérant une part importante de son cœur. Sa décision était prise alors qu'elle se leva, franchissant la porte rapidement à la suite de Lexa. Elle ne comptait plier sous aucun prétexte.

*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*

Elle reprenait sa respiration difficilement, expirant et inspirant à un rythme régulier. La vérité la frappa alors qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle ses appartements, sa chambre et la femme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant quelque temps a l'intérieur. Elle venait de rompre avec Clarke, elle ne reverrait peut être jamais la jeune femme. Et pour la énième fois, elle voulut faire demi tour, la rattraper, s'excuser et lui demander de rester à ses côtés. Elle s'assurerait de sa protection, l'entourant de garde du corps à chaque instant, l'enfermant à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche. Mais ce n'était pas une vie pour la jeune femme et tôt ou tard elle partirait, se lassant d'elle et de ses journées enfermées. C'était mieux ainsi...

Elle repartit alors vers la salle de crise, sachant qu'elle devait être attendue depuis quelques minutes à l'intérieur. Elle occulta Clarke alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa sœur, trouver un moyen de la ramener à la maison.

Elle vit Anya l'attendre à proximité de la porte, regardant sa montre toutes les secondes et faisant des allers retours dans le couloir. Sa meilleure amie se retourna à sa venue, l'observant pendant de longues secondes alors qu'elle examinait son apparence. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient encore rougies et devaient être visibles mais c'était la dernière chose qui la préoccupait à cet instant. Malgré la pensée populaire, elle n'était pas un robot mais un être humain. Un être humain qui venait de rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait et était sur le point de perdre sa sœur. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses, se relever à chaque coup mais elle avait également ses limites et elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Où est Clarke ? Demanda alors Anya, persuader que les jeunes femmes étaient ensembles quand elle avait envoyé le lien à Lexa.

\- Je l'ai laissé partir dit elle simplement alors qu'elle pressa ses paupières, s'interdisant de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la pièce.

Anya comprit rapidement la portée de sa déclaration, elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle revenait quelques mois auparavant, découvrant une Lexa en pleine construction de murs impénétrables à quiconque. Elle ne put réagir alors que la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil les stagiaires se rapprocher pour entrer, elle les arrêta.

\- Vous nous attendez là les bleues ! Dit elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naïma alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Elle retrouva Lexa à l'intérieur, la présidente rigide a l'extrême au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mettez le lien en grand écran sur l'écran central, Raven, tu arrives à le remonter ?

\- Toujours pas mais je l'ai supprimé des principaux serveurs.

\- Bien dit elle en regardant l'écran prendre vie progressivement.

Le décor était différent, ce fut la première chose qui sauta aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Puis le son, alors qu'avant il n'y en avait pas, des hurlements et des cris se faisaient entendre. Une barre avait été modélisé dans le bas de l'écran, de chaque côté les chiffres défilaient rapidement. Elles n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur sa signification alors qu'une jeune femme prenait place devant la caméra. Une partie de ses cheveux bruns étaient couvert par un foulard, cachant une partie de son visage alors qu'un léger vent semblait souffler. Elle était habillée d'un treillis beige, se fondant dans le décor parfaitement. Elle leva les mains rapidement pour calmer la foule qui s'accumulaient autour d'elle, prenant place à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous pris soin de dissimuler leur visage et la légère pénombre ne leur permettait pas de distinguer leur trait. Personne bougea pendant de longues secondes dans la salle de crise aux États Unis comme dans le semblant d'arène quelque part en Syrie. Puis un homme se rapprocha rapidement de la jeune femme, bravant la foule. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui sembla la satisfaire au vu du sourire qui s'étala sur ses traits, accentuant la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la joue remarqua Lexa. Il resta à ses côtés alors qu'elle leva les mains une nouvelle fois, la foule se taisant après quelques secondes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la caméra, sa voix portant dans le silence.

\- Je suis ravie de vous savoir parmi nous Madame la présidente dit elle avec une intonation joyeuse.

Alors qu'elle sera les poings de rage, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa paume, elle vit l'homme lui murmurer quelque chose d'autre, augmentant le sourire qui ne semblait plus quitter ses traits. Sourire qui lui serrait les entrailles, cette femme prenait visiblement du plaisir en la sachant souffrir.

\- La première dame est aussi de la partie, parfait ! Dit elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme alors que ses hommes la soutenait avec des hurlements.

Lexa fixa l'écran quelques instants confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait. Quand elle vit la jeune maman se placer à ses côtés, elle comprit. Pendant quelques secondes elle fut soulagée de la retrouver...cela ne dura cependant qu'un instant avant que cette petite voix ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Clarke...

\- Personne ne fait de choix pour moi ! Répondit elle fermement en ancrant ses pieds au sol, déterminée à rester.

Alors qu'elle allait vainement ajouter quelque chose, du mouvement se produit à l'écran, attirant son attention. Deux hommes fendirent la foule, traînant à bout de bras une forme inerte. Ils la jetèrent durement contre le sol, au milieu du cercle formé par la foule.

\- C'est l'heure du spectacle s'exclama t'elle en se rapprochant du corps.

Elle la bouscula légèrement, tapotant son abdomen pour la réveiller sans grand succès. Il était impossible de reconnaître la personne, elle était cagoulée et la qualité de l'image laissait à désirer. Alors qu'elle s'agenouilla pour la secouer plus fortement, la figure bougea enfin, lui lançant un coup de coude au visage. La femme tituba légèrement en arrière, se tenant la mâchoire avec un rictus de colère.

\- Garde tes forces pour plus tard l'américaine se reprit-elle alors que son opposant fut saisie par deux hommes, se débattant vigoureusement.

Alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir des doutes quelques instants auparavant, elle savait maintenant que le visage de Luna était sous cette cagoule. Elle fut soulagée de la voir en vie et fière du coup porter à cette femme qu'elle détestait déjà. L'un des deux hommes enleva sa cagoule, révélant son visage abîmé et amaigri. Elle avait tellement changé durant ces quelques années. Elle fut à nouveau coupée dans ses pensées par la voix irritante de la brune.

\- Les règles du jeu sont simples dit elle en se tournant successivement vers la caméra et Luna. Un combat jusqu'à la mort, offrez nous du spectacle, je veux que les paris augmentent.

Sa déclaration expliquait la barre en bas de l'écran et comme une réponse à ses propos, les chiffres doublèrent en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Une dernière chose reprit elle en se tournant cette fois complètement vers la caméra...Il y a un moyen d'arrêter ça, la libération de William Clayton, accusé de terrorisme il y'a maintenant trois ans et envoyé à Guantanamo ou bien une très coquette somme d'argent... il y'a toujours moyen de s'arranger avec votre tête ou celle de votre nouvelle compagne accorda elle avec un sourire sadique.

\- Lexa ! Ne fait pas...s'exclama Luna avant d'être coupée par le poing de la brune, s'écrasant durement contre sa mâchoire.

Ce fut la goutte de trop, Lexa serra le poing de rage, prête à l'envoyer contre l'ordinateur le plus proche. Son poing fut desserré immédiatement par Clarke toujours à ses côtés, fixant l'écran avec la même rage qui l'habitait.

\- Lexa, ne la laisses pas t'atteindre...il y'a encore de l'espoir...

\- Je dois rester debout compléta elle comme une promesse.

Elle ne se dégagea pas de l'emprise de Clarke, elle était sa dernière encre vers la réalité.

\- Je suppose que c'est un non...tant pis, j'aurais adoré passé mes doigts dans ces beaux cheveux blonds comme je l'ai fait avec Costia...

\- Espèce de...commença Lexa, se retenant au dernier moment alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

\- Lâchez la ! Ordonna alors la brune tandis qu'un homme de grande carrure se sépara de la foule, prêt à l'affrontement.

Elle vit Luna se tourner vers la caméra un bref instant, sa détermination lui transperçant le regard alors qu'elle se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire.

Cette détermination, identique à celle de son enfance alors qu'elle était venue la voir ce matin de Juin.

 _Lexa était au fond du jardin, répétant méthodiquement ces mouvements de boxe avant son entraînement de l'après midi. Alors qu'elle s'arrêta pour souffler un moment et boire un peu, elle vit Luna la regarder de la terrasse, sa bouteille à la main. Quand elle croisa son regard, l'adolescente s'empressa de se lever, la rejoignant rapidement._

 _\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda celle ci alors que Lexa porta la bouteille à sa bouche._

 _\- Pourquoi veux tu apprendre ? L'interrogea t'elle avec suspicion._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Luna dit elle en lui adressant un sourire inquisiteur, lui relevant gentiment son menton baissé._

 _\- Il y a des gars à l'école...commença elle et en voyant sa sœur se tendre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter... ils m'ont rien fait...mais ils sont insistants et un embête beaucoup Élise et je voudrais la protéger._

 _\- La violence n'est pas la solution Lu'._

 _\- Je sais...souffla t'elle... mais si eux deviennent un peu trop méchants, je voudrais les remettre à leur place._

 _\- Okay...céda rapidement l'aîné._

 _\- Okay ? C'est tout...s'exclama la plus petite incrédule._

 _\- Il faut toujours savoir se défendre...allez enfile ses gants poursuit elle en les lui tendant._

 _\- Merci Lexa dit la petite avec un grand sourire._

 _\- De rien et si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis là dit elle en lui caressant doucement la joue._

 _\- Tu ne seras peut être pas toujours là soupira elle au souvenir des paroles de sa sœur voulant rejoindre l'armée._

 _\- ... Oui mais je te transformerais en guerrière avant mon départ... pour que tu protèges maman...dit elle avec un petit clin d'œil._

 _La petite secoua la tête impatiemment, tapant_ _gentiment dans le gant de Lexa pour l'inciter à commencer._

Lexa retourna à l'instant présent sous les hurlements de plus en plus forts provenant des hauts parleurs, l'emprise de Clarke sur sa main était toujours présente et semblait s'être resserrée. Elle pressa sa main en retour, la rassurant également, ce spectacle devait être aussi difficile pour elle alors qu'elle n'était pas habituée à se retrouver dans cette position. Elle, malheureusement l'avait été en tant que soldat puis en tant que présidente. Malgré cela voir sa petite sœur se battre n'était pas une scène dont elle voulait s'habituer. Il était hors de question que ce spectacle se reproduise, elle ne leur permettrait pas et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se décide à exposer son plan, qui elle le savait ne plairait à personne.

Elle entendit Luna expulser un petit cri de douleur et quand elle l'a vit, étaler sur le sol, l'homme se rapprochant derrière elle, son sang se glaça. Elle supplia Luna de se relever, de se battre encore, de revenir à la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, elle devait tenir encore un peu.

Lexa l'a vit bouger contre le sol, se relevant doucement et ses lèvres bougèrent afin d'articuler quelques mots. Lexa ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres mais elle avait vu Luna le dire d'innombrables fois et elle le lui répéter pendant de nombreuses années.

 _\- Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim ( mis à terre, relève toi ) encouragea Lexa._

 _Luna était à terre après un coup bien porté dans ses tempes, Lexa se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir frappé aussi fort. Sa sœur n'avait pas réussi à l'esquiver et son gant l'avait atteint sur un point sensible. Elle voulait l'aider à se relever mais elle savait que c'était dans ces instants là qu'on voyait la détermination d'une personne. Elle n'eut à patienter quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se relève, un sourie moqueur marquant ses traits avant qu'elle dise._

 _\- C'est tout ce que tu as Lex' ?_

 _Elle retourna son sourire, prête à poursuivre l'entraînement._

 _-_ C'est tout ce que tu as Adama ? Cria Luna a travers la foule, défiant ouvertement son adversaire.

Toute la force de Luna était dans la provocation, elle avait un calme à toute épreuve, une concentration irréprochable et aimait beaucoup jouer avec celle des autres.

\- Même Lexa à 16 ans frappait plus fort poursuivit elle alors que l'homme commençait à s'impatienter.

Elle vit Clarke la regarder avec curiosité et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son adversaire jura, certainement en arabe avant de foncer sur elle. Luna ayant anticipé cette réaction l'esquiva facilement, elle se retrouva derrière lui et le frappa précisément en haut du dos, le laissant à terre. Elle se positionna alors sur son dos de telle sorte à parer toutes attaques comme Lexa lui avait appris. Elle se saisit de sa tête et après seulement une brève hésitation, la tourna. Le craquement qui arriva jusqu'à leur oreille annonçant la mort de son adversaire et par conséquent sa victoire. La dernière image avant que la caméra se coupe fut celle de Luna un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle n'allait pas abandonner, c'était certain. Elle n'avait jamais abandonner après tout...

 _Lexa lisait paisiblement sous le porche du pavillon, assise sur le fauteuil alors qu'elle se laissait aller par les lignes de son roman. Pas un bruit n'avait interrompu sa lecture depuis maintenant deux heures. Elle releva alors immédiatement le regard quand des pas s'approchèrent de la porte. Elle reconnut sa sœur par sa démarche alors que celle ci entra dans son champs de vision avec sa capuche de sweat sur la tête alors qu'un légère brume s'abattait sur la ville._

 _\- Tu rentres bien tôt jeune fille !_

 _\- ... un de mes profs étaient absents donc on a été libéré expliqua t'elle s'en croiser son regard._

 _\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Lexa en se relevant, intriguée par le comportement distant de sa sœur._

 _\- Ouais, ouais ça va dit elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur._

 _\- Pas si vite Luna, enlèves ta capuche ! Ordonna t'elle dans son dos._

 _\- Lexa...souffla celle ci s'en se retourner._

 _\- Tu préfères que j'appelle maman, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de voir ce que tu caches._

 _Elle souffla tout en se retournant, révélant à sa sœur un coup au niveau de l'œil où des nuances de violet commençait à apparaître._

 _\- Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je lui ai envoyé dit Luna en lui lançant un clin d'œil, le mauvais au niveau de la grimace qu'elle fit._

 _\- Tu n'as pas commencé ? Interrogea elle._

 _\- Non il voulait embrasser Élise et elle était pas d'accord quand je me suis interposée, il m'a frappé._

 _\- Tu as reçu des heures de colle ou une quelconque punition ?_

 _\- Non rien du tout, le principal était là et il a vu que je m'étais simplement défendu... Il m'a même félicité pour mon crochet quand j'étais dans son bureau dit elle en gonflant sa poitrine._

 _Lexa rigola, amusée par le comportement de sa sœur avant qu'une nouvelle marque attire son attention._

 _\- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda elle en touchant le haut de ses lèvres, du rouge à lèvres se retrouvant sur ses doigts._

 _\- Élise m'a remercié répondit elle avec un grand sourire._

 _\- Bien joué Casanova ! Dit Lexa en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je suis fière de toi Luna, ne l'oublie jamais poursuivit t'elle avec un sourire plus tendre._

 _Les deux sœurs partagèrent une longue étreinte sous ce porche, elles deux étaient plus que fières de l'autre et remerciaient quiconque de leur avoir permit de se rencontrer._

 _Lexa savait que même quand elle ne_ _serait pas avec elle, Luna serait se défendre et qu'elles se retrouveraient après chaque combat._

C'est avec ce nouveau sentiment d'espoir qu'elle quitta la salle, tirant Clarke derrière elle. La jeune femme devait se reposer et elle devait faire mûrir son plan pour ramener sa sœur auprès d'elle.

*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*

Anya pouvait enfin souffler, assise sur un banc près du Lincoln Mémorial, observant cette infinité azur s'étendant le long du chemin. Elle ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait pour la dernière fois, pris une pause. Le dernier mois avait était des plus intense : l'arrivée de Clarke, les nouvelles de Luna, Reyes devenu son assistance. Elle se remémorait ces moments et se demandait comment elle avait réussi à tenir jusqu'a maintenant.

Il semblerait que l'univers avait une dent contre elle alors qu'elle vit arriver Mendell sur sa droite, Bellamy sur les talons alors qu'un groupe de journalistes se rassemblaient devant le bâtiment iconique de Washington.

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser perturber par cette arrivée soudaine, Anya ferma les yeux se concentrant sur les autres sons qu'on pouvait entendre autour du parc : les rires des enfants, les réprimandes des parents, les voix des marchands qui tentaient désespérément d'attirer les touristes. Ce fut sans compter sur son esprit désobéissant qui s'attardait par moment sur le discours de Mendell, distinguant « soutient la présidente et sa famille », « j'espère que Mlle Woods rentrera saine et sauve ». Malgré elle, une pointe de sympathie surgit pour cette homme, son père qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu toute son humanité.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Entendit elle alors, cette voix étant la seule qu'elle distinguait maintenant.

\- La place est libre mais je t'interdis de me déranger dans ma pause dit elle en gardant ses yeux fermés.

\- Je ne savais même pas que ce mot faisais parti de ton vocabulaire.

\- ... Anya la regarda perplexe, ne voyant visiblement pas à quel mot elle faisait allusion.

\- Pause...

Anya sourit visiblement plus ouverte dans un environnement autre que la Maison Blanche. Raven partagea son sourire avant qu'elles tombent dans un silence apaisant, leur deux regard dérivant vers Mendell. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Raven serrer les points à sa vue et cela ne s'arrangeait pas avec les secondes qui défilaient.

\- Raven ?

\- Quel hypocrite !

\- Raven, que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Anya avec inquiétude en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne passais pas ici par hasard, je t'ai geolocalisé dit elle avec une expression un peu coupable.

Anya se doutant que cela avait un rapport avec le travail, reprit une expression sérieuse, son sourire maintenant disparu. Elle l'encouragea à parler avec un signe de tête, la latina souffla avant de se lancer.

\- Le FBI a remonté jusqu'àux parieurs présents sur le sol américain. Ils ont réussi a avoir quelques noms de personnes assez influentes grâce aux virements effectués par leur compte en banque.

\- Aussi rapidement ? S'exclama t'elle surprise alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer le réseau par informatique depuis des jours.

\- Ils n'ont simplement pas caché leur trace, cela a été un jeu d'enfant.

\- Ils cherchent simplement à nous diviser comprit alors Anya, Raven acquiesça, exprimant son accord. Qui a osé parier ?

\- Il y'a des chefs d'entreprises, des célébrités, des pros violence et des politiciens termina Raven en se tournant vers Mendell.

\- Mendell souffla Anya en serrant les poings fortement. Et moi qui pensait qu'il faisait preuve d'humanité dit elle en se moquant de sa crédulité.

Elle se leva alors d'un bond, surprenant Raven par la même occasion et se dirigea rapidement vers la commotion.

\- Anya, arrêtes ! Dit Raven en essayant de la retenir, avec l'état de colère d'Anya cela risquait de mal tourner.

Anya ne ralentit pas dans se démarche, arrivant rapidement vers le groupe de journalistes. Bellamy fut le premier à la repérer, les yeux exorbités de surprise à sa vue. Il tira alors Mendell en arrière doucement, essayant d'éviter une confrontation. Cela ne paru pas plaire au vieil homme qui continua de se pavaner, encore inconscient de sa présence. L'homme était grand, une carrure d'ancien athlète visible sous son costume taillé sur mesure. Des cheveux poivres et sel sur son crâne et des yeux marrons vifs en amande balayant la foule.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot ! S'exclama t'elle alors attirant l'attention de la foule.

\- Mlle Thompson l'accueilli t'il avec un grand sourire, visiblement aveugle face à sa colère non dissimulée.

\- Anya, on rentre murmura Raven, se maudissant de tous les noms pour avoir révéler cette information à la jeune femme en sa présence.

Anya, ne l'écoutant pas le moins du monde se rapprocha de Mendell, arrivant à sa hauteur sur les marches.

\- Vous osez apporter votre soutient à la Maison Blanche alors que vous avez parié pour le combat.

\- Je ne vois...commença Mendell, jouant les innocents alors que Bellamy semblait plus que surpris à ses côtés.

\- Le FBI est remonté jusqu'à vous...il est inutile de nier...Vous êtes un véritable monstre ! Termina t'elle en s'éloignant sur les suppliques de Raven.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Raven la tirant par la main pour l'empêcher de faire demi tour, l'apaisant également par ce touché, Mendell reprit la parole.

\- Je réalisais simplement un investissement ! Cria t'il à sa forme qui se retirait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Anya pour revenir sur ses pas, plus enragée que jamais. Elle fut cependant arrêter par Bellamy qui la retient par les épaules, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage alors que les gardes du corps de Mendell se rapprochaient de lui.

\- Anya, ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Tu n'obtiendra jamais justice si tu vas en prison...dit il en croisant son regard, lui montant qu'il en savait bien plus qu'elle le pensait à son sujet.

\- Bellamy ! Dit elle a travers ses dents serrées. Écartes toi de mon chemin ! Dit Anya en déplaçant les mains qu'il avait posé contre son épaule.

\- Tu vas le regretter, penses à toutes ses femmes persévéra t'il.

\- Il mérite qu'on lui remette les idées en place !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ce n'est pas la façon de faire.

\- J'en ai plus que marre d'attendre que justice soit faite dit elle en l'esquivant, reprenant son avancée effrénée.

Elle sentit alors une brûlure sur sa joue, un léger picotement alors qu'elle touchait la zone frappée. Elle fut accueillie par le regard coupable de Raven, frottant sa main également douloureuse contre sa veste.

\- Raven, qu'est ce que... dit elle plus calme alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité, bizarrement sa colère s'amenuisant.

\- Tu me remerciera plus tard coupa t'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit elle en grimaçant.

\- C'était ça ou t'embrasser, j'ai fait mon choix dit elle avec un haussement d'épaule qu'elle voulait nonchalant.

Elle détourna le regard, croisant le regard soulagé de Bellamy ainsi que celui plus moqueur de Mendell.

\- La prochaine fois, je parierais sur votre poulain, je n'aime pas perdre de l'argent.

\- Anya, Non ! La reteint une nouvelle fois Raven alors qu'elle la voyait repartir.

Anya resta docilement à sa place, fusillant l'homme du regard alors qu'il reprit son discours comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, les yeux des journalistes se fixant de nouveau sur lui. Elle resta dans cette position de longues secondes la mâchoire serrée.

Cependant, son visage fut détourné sans cérémonie avant que des lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes. Prise complètement au dépourvu, la jeune femme ne réagit pas pendant un instant avant que ses bras entourent finalement la taille de la brune. Elle répondit à son baiser, l'approfondissant alors qu'un petit sourire ornait ses traits. Elle oublia complètement la présence de Mendell, la pression des lèvres de Raven la seule chose restant dans son esprit. Elle ne vit même pas la foule se disperser, Bellamy entraînant Mendell hors du parc. Elles se détachèrent uniquement par manque d'air, les deux jeunes femmes se fixant incertaines.

\- On rentre dit alors Raven après quelques secondes, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Anya la suivit, l'esprit complètement vide. Seules ses lèvres qui picotaient au souvenir de ses baisers lui rappelaient qu'elle était belle et bien éveillée.

*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*

Clarke nageait encore dans les brumes du sommeil, ses pas suivant Octavia machinalement alors que la jeune femme était venue la chercher lors d'une sieste salvatrice. Après la vidéo des terroristes, elles étaient retournées se reposer. Lexa semblait visiblement plus légère que précédemment, sûrement le fait de savoir sa sœur encore en vie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parler de leur dispute ou de la vidéo, Clarke dormant à point fermé le moment où sa tête toucha le matelas. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, Lexa avait quitté son lit, elle était repartie travailler. La jeune actrice s'était rendormie aussitôt, elle en profitait tant que sa présence n'était pas requise. Ce fut cependant de courte durée car elle devait maintenant reprendre du service. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on attendait d'elle mais Clarke n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Elles s'étaient arrêtées devant une des salles attenantes à la salle de conférence, on entendait la voix de Lexa, visiblement en colère.

\- Bonne chance ! Lui dit alors Octavia avant de prendre congé.

Clarke pénétra dans la pièce suite à son départ, désirant savoir ce qui semblait déchaîner la colère de sa compagne. Celle ci était de dos, visiblement inconsciente de son arrivée alors qu'elle élevait la voix sur Titus, Anya qui était en retrait, ne semblait pas vouloir prendre part à cet argument.

\- Vous êtes inconsciente Madame, cela pourrait vous tuer reprit Titus, plus calmement.

Ces quelques mots eurent le mérite de réveiller Clarke complètement.

\- Titus, tu as perdu le droit de donner ton avis le jour où tu m'as trahis répondit elle en conservant son ton colérique.

\- Je suis sûre que Clarke serait d'accord avec moi dit elle en se tournant vers elle.

Lexa remarqua enfin sa présence, se tournant vers elle avec une expression torturée. Elle semblait heureuse de la voir mais de la culpabilité et de la peur se mêlaient dans ses yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait te tuer au juste ? Interrogea Clarke en laissant son regard vaquer dans la pièce, vers quiconque pourrait lui répondre.

\- En fin de semaine, la présidente doit rendre visite à un centre de vétéran comme chaque année à l'occasion de son rapatriement au pays il y a quelques années. Cette visite lui tient vraiment à cœur mais le trajet pour y aller est assez long et une tentative d'attentat n'est pas à exclure.

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour enregistrer toutes les informations apportées par Titus, réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles par la même occasion.

\- Tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda elle à Lexa alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Je pense y aller confirma t'elle avec hésitation, craignant la réaction de sa compagne.

Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Clarke, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda la présidente en se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

\- Ce que je pense... dit elle avec un petit sourire ironique. Lexa nous sommes en couple,...on est sensées prendre ce genre de décision ensemble. Je suis d'accord avec Titus, c'est bien trop dangereux à cette période.

\- Clarke... je ne resterais pas enfermer entre ses murs jusqu'à l'extinction du réseau. Je suis la présidente, c'est moi qui doit montrer que nos rues sont sûres en continuant de me déplacer en voiture. Je ne dois pas rester cloîtrer à la Maison Blanche, les gens doivent comprendre qu'ils sont en sécurité chez eux, quand ils vont au supermarché, à la salle de sport... je dois aller là bas conclut elle finalement.

\- J'irais avec toi ! dit elle alors sans laisser aucune place au dialogue.

\- Il n'en est pas question, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Trop dangereux pour moi mais pas pour toi contra t'elle immédiatement.

\- Clarke...souffla t'elle abattue, ne sachant pas comment convaincre la jeune femme.

\- C'est l'heure Lexa, Clarke si tu veux être à ses côtés dit elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de conférence, les invitant à rentrer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je comprendrais si tu ne souhaites pas participer dit Lexa en lui offrant une porte de sortie.

Clarke ne souhaitait pas être mise de côté plus longtemps, se décida à la suivre.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois derrière la table destinée à cette effet, Lexa au centre alors que Clarke et Anya l'encadrait. Elles furent accueillies par de nombreux flashs et des murmures se propageant dans la pièce. Les premières questions étaient uniquement destinées à Lexa, Clarke en profita pour ruminer et prendre du recul sur leur nouveau désaccord. Mais bien vite, un journaliste se leva posant la question qui ouvrirait à nouveau le débat.

\- Serez-vous présente comme chaque année au centre de vétérans ? Demanda l'un des rédacteurs du New York Times.

Lexa jeta un rapide regard dans sa direction, regard qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans la salle alors que de nouvelles mains semblaient se lever.

\- Oui, cette visite me tient à cœur et je ne la raterais pour rien au monde. Mon dispositif de sécurité a été renforcée de telle sorte à ce que je ne craignes rien.

\- Mais le risque zéro n'existe pas ? Poursuivit le même journaliste.

\- En effet répondit la présidente simplement.

Celui-ci se réinstalla alors qu'Anya distribua la parole à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Que pensez vous de la décision de votre compagne ? Demanda alors une femme en la regardant avec curiosité.

Clarke prit alors la main de Lexa dans la sienne, rassurant la jeune femme à ses côtés alors qu'elle semblait craindre ses prochaines paroles.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le risque qu'elle prend...commença elle en sentant Lexa se tendre à ses côtés... mais je comprend parfaitement sa décision et je la soutient. Lexa en tant que présidente est avant tout engagée à son pays, le secteur militaire a toujours été important pour elle et elle le défend malgré le climat de tensions qui règne sur notre pays. On ne peut que saluer son courage..termina t'elle en entrelaçant leur doigt.

\- Je suis désolée mais la conférence de presse va se terminer, une dernière question simplement interrompit Anya.

\- Avez vous un message à faire passez aux terroristes ? Interrogea une journaliste au premier rang.

\- Nous n'avons pas peur...jamais nous nous laisserons intimider par un groupe répondant uniquement à la violence. Plus que jamais le sang ne doit pas répondre par le sang, nous sortirons de cette crise comme les précédentes en conservant nos idéaux. Et enfin, continua t'elle en se levant, démontrant de toute sa splendeur et son charisme, les États Unis d'Amérique ne négocient pas avec les terroristes...Que dieu vous bénisse et bénisse les États Unis d'Amérique.

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement, ignorant les questions que les journalistes continuaient de poser, ne trouvant aucune réponse de leur part. Clarke avait elle même son lot de questions mais personne pour lui répondre. Avait elle pris la bonne décision en soutenant Lexa dans son expédition ? N'avait elle pas simplement pris part à la mort de celle-ci ? Elle priait pour que l'espérance de vie de sa compagne ne se réduise pas à 5 petits jours.

*23*23*23*23*23*23*23*

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Le Ranya a enfin droit à son premier baiser, j'espère que la scène vous a plu, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Prochain chapitre : tensions et secrets, Aden et Clarke, combats de Luna, discussion Raven/Clarke, méfiance de Clarke, départ pour le centre des vétérans...

Je ne vous dit pas à dimanche, de peur de ne pas poster à temps mais à bientôt ! Et encore merci de toujours suivre cette histoire !

Réponse au Guest :

Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui Clarke fait de son mieux pour être présente aux côtés de Lexa et le démontre une nouvelle fois dans ce chapitre. Reste à savoir si Lexa continura d'accepter son aide. Oui une petite dose d'action avec la scène de combat de Luna, il y en a encore a prévoir dans la suite. À bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys !

Voilà en ce dimanche soir, je vous offre un beau bébé de 10000 mots, mon plus long chapitre à ce jour.

Merci beaucoup pour vos message ! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je me suis acharnée pour vous offrir ce chapitre dans les temps pour vous remercier de votre soutien.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu, un peu différent de ceux que j'écris d'habitude...et je vous laisse découvrir en quoi, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Chapitre 24 :

J-4

Les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent ses paupières, la tirant de son sommeil. Elle étira ses membres engourdis et fatigués, la jeune maman avait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposée, le sommeil la fuyant durant la majeure partie de sa nuit. Clarke avait rejoint les appartements de la présidente après la conférence, celle ci lui avait alors promis de la rejoindre plus tard, ayant encore quelques affaires à régler. Elle avait alors patienter, désirant discuter avec Lexa de cette visite qu'elle qualifierait presque de suicidaire. Peu à peu et à mesure que les minutes défilaient, elle avait finit par s'endormir contre la tête de lit. Et ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, une respiration difficile et des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle avait encore les images d'une Lexa en sang qui la hantaient le matin même alors que ses cauchemars ne lui avaient laissé aucun répit. À chacun de ses réveils, elle avait remarqué avec déception que la place à ses côtés était toujours vacante, Lexa n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Observation qui n'avait pas arrangé ses peurs alors qu'elle s'imaginait, quand son esprit s'égarait que la jeune femme ne serait peut être plus jamais à ses côtés.

Elle s'était alors habillée prestement et s'était mise en tête de trouver sa compagne afin qu'elles puissent enfin discuter des prochains jours. Dans sa quête, elle avait croisé Adam qui lui avait gentiment indiqué une salle de conférence où Anya et Lexa s'entretenaient. En arrivant à proximité de la dite pièce, elle ralentit le pas, distinguant les voix étouffées des deux jeunes femmes à travers la porte. Elle était en train de porter son poing contre la porte quand elle crut entendre son prénom de la bouche de Lexa. Curieuse, elle rapprocha alors son oreille de la porte, vérifiant distraitement que personne ne l'observait.

\- Raven en a trouvé des dizaines dans toutes les pièces, ils ont visiblement mis des personnes sous surveillance et elle en particulier, Anya prit alors la parole.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais après tout...mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit impliquée souffla la présidente, ses mots passant difficilement la barrière de la porte.

\- Je sais que ta décision est difficile mais c'est peut être le seul moyen pour que tout se finisse bien, pour que Luna rentre à la maison ajouta plus impatiente que jamais Anya.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça !

\- Lexa l'échéance est dans quartes jours, tu ne pourras pas délibérer longtemps. Cela demande beaucoup d'organisation, du temps que nous n'avons malheureusement pas ! Pressa Anya.

Son visage était maintenant collé contre la porte, attendant la réponse de Lexa. Cependant des pas attirèrent son attention dans le couloir, une personne arrivait dans sa direction. Paniquée, elle se saisit de son téléphone, défilant rapidement sa liste de contact sans faire attention. Appuyant alors au hasard sur un prénom alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir la personne tourné au bout du couloir d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Allo ? Entendit elle immédiatement.

Elle quitta un instant le couloir du regard pour voir que son correspondant avait décroché. La voix familière de son fils à l'autre bout du fil, elle porta alors le téléphone à son oreille, un sourire passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Aden ?

\- Lui même ! Tu viens de m'appeler après tout !...J'ai hâte d'être avec toi demain soir, tu m'as manqué maman termina t'il avec tendresse.

\- Toi aussi mon chéri, tu me manques beaucoup répondit elle alors qu'elle salua d'un léger signe de tête la secrétaire qui traversait le couloir, la regardant avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

Elle plaça alors la sa main à l'avant de son IPhone et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Mon fils lui murmura t'elle afin d'éviter tout malentendu, celle ci lui adressa alors un léger sourire, continuant sa route.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui je suis là murmura elle aussitôt en portant le combiné à son oreille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Aden avec suspicion.

\- Je voulais simplement avoir des tes nouvelles répondit elle en se rapprochant à nouveau de la porte, surveillant les alentours.

\- Tu ne savais pas que tu m'avais appelé contra t'il du tac au tac.

\- Depuis quand es tu si intelligent ? Questionna t'elle en feignant la frustration, un sourire fier ornant ses traits.

Elle entendit son fils rire à l'autre bout du fil, qu'il était bon de l'entendre rire après ce qu'il avait traversé, le savoir à nouveau heureux. Perdu dans sa conversation, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle fit alors un bond en arrière en se trouvant face à Lexa, la jeune femme lui adressant un regard confus.

\- Aden, je dois te laisser...je t'appelle ce soir...dit bonjour à Finn et passe une bonne journée dit elle en ne lâchant pas Lexa du regard, affichant un air légèrement contrarié.

\- Toi aussi...je t'aime dit il avant de raccrocher.

\- Je t'aime...aussi termina t'elle avec un sourire alors que son fils avait déjà raccroché, retournant à ses occupations.

Elle rangea alors le téléphone dans sa poche tout en fixant Lexa.

\- Clarke ? Dit Lexa confuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme était contrariée et priant pour qu'elle n'est rien entendue de sa discussion avec Anya.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de dormir Lexa ! Sermonna Clarke en plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, affichant son mécontentement.

La présidente souffla de soulagement et la tension dans ses épaules s'amenuisa immédiatement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Clarke.

\- J'ai eu un appel tardif de l'équipe envoyé en Syrie...puis j'ai fait de la paperasse en retard et je n'ai pas vu les heures défiler ...je suis désolée Clarke...dit elle tout en se rapprochant d'elle entourant sa taille de ses bras.

La jeune actrice détournait le regard ne voulant pas céder aussi facilement aux suppliques de sa compagne. Lexa fit une petite moue boudeuse avant qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle commença à parsemer le cou de sa compagne de baiser, lui soutirant rapidement un petit soupir. Quand Lexa arriva enfin au coin de ses lèvres, la jeune actrice lâcha sa légère rancune pour entourer les épaules de la présidente, se saisissant de ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes fermèrent les yeux à ce doux contact, resserrant leur emprise sur l'autre tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Une douce chaleur envahit le cœur de Lexa alors qu'un sourire illumina ses traits, rendant le baiser maladroit.

\- Arrêtes de sourire ! Taquina Clarke au dessus de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un raclement de gorge les sépara après quelques secondes au plus grand mécontentement de Clarke. Alors que Lexa fit face à sa secrétaire, elle entoura sa taille ne voulant pas déjà la laisser partir.

\- Madame, Clarke salua la secrétaire un peu gênée. Votre rendez vous de 9 heures vont attend informa ensuite Gaia.

Lexa grimaça légèrement avant de placer un dernier baiser sur la joue de Clarke, la fixant avec un regard désolé.

\- Le devoir t'appelle je comprends dit Clarke en cachant sa déception derrière un petit sourire.

\- On se voit plus tard promit Lexa en s'éloignant derrière sa secrétaire.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête, doutant des mots de la jeune femme. Elle comprenait l'importance de son travail mais la jeune actrice, égoïstement aimerait avoir plus de temps avec Lexa. Elle se décida à partir dans la direction opposée, explorer voir se perdre dans les couloirs de la Maison Blanche qui lui était encore inconnu. Peut être que cette occupation lui permettra d'oublier l'espace d'un instant que Lexa lui cachait quelque chose.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Clarke avait erré pendant quelque temps, son chemin la menant maintenant vers l'aile Ouest où le bureau de Lexa se trouvait. Son ventre émettait des grognements réguliers, la faim se faisait sentir et elle espérait pouvoir déjeuner avec Lexa. En arrivant à proximité de son bureau, elle vit deux gardes du corps posté à l'entrée et la porte fermée signe que Lexa était en rendez vous. La jeune maman décida de se renseigner, espérant que celui ci se terminerait sous peu.

\- Excuse moi dit elle pour attirer l'attention de Gaia qui tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, inconsciente du monde extérieur.

\- Tu veux un renseignement ? Demanda gentiment Gaia une fois qu'elle avait relevé le regard.

\- Est ce que le rendez vous de Lexa est bientôt terminé et est elle libre pour déjeuner ?

Quand elle vit la légère grimace de la secrétaire, elle devina la réponse immédiatement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je repasserais...dit elle en tapotant légèrement sur le haut du bureau avant de s'éloigner.

\- Attends Clarke ! Appela Gaia et continua seulement quand la jeune femme fut retournée. Elle n'est pas en rendez vous, elle a annulé tous ses rendez vous pour la matinée...il y a eu nouvelle vidéo, envoyé à la CIA informa t'elle avec une expression grave.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Luna va bien ? Demanda alors Clarke, une légère inquiétude transparent dans son ton.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus mais vous pouvez certainement entrer conseilla t'elle tout en se rapprochant de la porte.

Elle tapota doucement sur le bois, le son résonnant dans la couloir. Quand Lexa l'invita à entrer, elle l'informa simplement de sa présence. Gaia ouvrit alors la porte plus largement sous l'accord de Lexa pour la laisser passer.

Clarke découvrit alors Lexa et Hope sur le canapé, la première essuyant une larme au coin de son œil en laissant apparaître un sourire de façade alors que la deuxième semblait se battre pour retenir un sanglot. Cette vue ne fit rien pour arranger l'inquiétude de la jeune femme qui sentait son estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

Clarke se contenta de passer son regard de l'une à l'autre, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi demander. Lexa l'incita alors à s'assoir tout en consolant une Hope qui commençait à retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Il y'a eu une nouvelle vidéo commença Lexa, ignorant qu'elle en avait été informé. Luna a du se battre à nouveau mais cette fois ils n'ont pas pris un de leur homme comme adversaire mais les personnes qu'ils ont capturé sous l'influence de leur drogue.

\- Mike...était parmi eux compléta Hope, expliquant alors son état.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Hope dit elle en imaginant l'issu du combat.

\- Il est encore en vie...enfin à la fin de la video il l'était précisa t'elle ensuite.

Clarke n'attendit pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase, détournant le regard vers Lexa immédiatement. Si Mike était en vie cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...Luna était morte.

\- Luna est toujours en vie assura alors la présidente en comprenant la déduction à laquelle était arrivée sa compagne.

\- Le combat n'était pas un combat à mort compléta Hope, enfin du côté du réseau terroriste, si elle réussissait à immobiliser Mike, les deux seraient sauvés.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi font ils preuve de clémence ?

\- Luna a reconnu Mike, ils ont trouvé un nouveau moyen de pression contre elle. Luna sait que je considérais Mike comme un frère quand on était sur le terrain, elle fera tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Clarke prit alors quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, alors qu'une nouvelle question lui était venue à l'esprit, elle fut coupée dans son élan quand un nouveau coup fut porté contre la porte.

\- Madame, Alyson Roger de Guard Corporation est là. J'ai annulé son rendez vous mais elle affirme que vous l'avez appelé ce matin en urgence pour un entretien.

Lexa fixa tour à tour les trois jeunes femmes, son regard se posant enfin sur Hope qui avait toujours les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça alors qu'elle avait été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

Clarke voyait le combat intérieur se déroulant dans les yeux de Lexa. Quand elle vit que Hope s'apprêtait à parler, elle la devança immédiatement.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas dit elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci Clarke dit elle sincèrement, acceptant le compromis avec joie.

Clarke sortit du bureau ovale avec une Hope silencieuse sur ses pas. Elles croisèrent une jeune femme rousse à l'entrée, habillé de façon classe avec un costume féminin élégant. Alyson, présuma t'elle, les salua poliment avant de s'engager dans le bureau à leur place.

\- J'ai un peu faim, ça te dirait de prendre des sandwichs à la cafétéria et d'aller s'installer dans les jardins proposa alors Clarke.

\- Oui, avec plaisir mais ne te sens pas obliger de rester avec moi.

\- Loin de là dit elle avec un sourire sincère, la compagnie de la jeune femme ne la dérangeant pas du tout.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées sur un banc, observant les branches des arbres vaciller avec la légère brise. Les feuilles tombées sur le sol voltigeaient dans les airs en cette fin octobre.

\- Tu veux parler de la vidéo proposa Clarke alors qu'elle avait remarqué que la jeune femme semblait être perdue très loin dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes dit l'agent en secouant la tête légèrement, secouant ses mèches blondes.

\- On a déjà établit que tu ne m'embêtais pas du tout reprit Clarke calmement avec un sourire.

\- On l'a reçu ce matin, mon directeur me l'a immédiatement envoyé en fichier crypté et m'a ordonné de l'apporter à la présidente.

Clarke hocha distinctement la tête l'encourageant à poursuivre.

\- J'ai rapidement déduis que cela venait du réseau « Blood must have Blood » au vu de l'urgence dans son ton. Arrivée à la Maison Blanche, j'ai demandé à être reçue par Lexa. Elle est arrivée aussitôt et on a lancé la vidéo narra t'elle avant de faire une pause pour remettre en place les événements qui étaient un peu confus dans son esprit.

\- C'était le même endroit que la dernière fois poursuivit elle en fermant ses paupières et l'imaginant. L'arène, les cris des soldats...ils ont amené 3 personnes, fondant la foule avec les corps qui s'agitaient entre les bras des soldats...Mike, il...ils lui ont enlevé sa capuche en premier alors qu'il se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait poursuit elle en refermant sa main sur le banc.

\- Prends ton temps Hope dit elle en plaçant délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, essayant de la rassurer.

\- On a ensuite découvert Luna et une autre femme avec l'uniforme américain, Lexa l'a identifié comme faisant parti des soldats portés disparus de la semaine dernière. Ontari qui s'est présentée comme leur chef a ordonné à Luna de les attaquer. Luna a refusé immédiatement, reconnaissant Mike et l'uniforme de la femme... Ontari a alors tué le soldat de sang froid avec son arme, la pointant ensuite sur la tête de...Mike, Hope laissait ses larmes coulées librement sur ses joues ne faisant aucun geste futile pour les arrêter.

\- Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Demanda Clarke après quelques secondes, voyant que parler apaisait la jeune femme malgré la tristesse visible dans ses yeux.

\- Ontari a alors affirmé que Mike aurait la vie sauve si elle l'immobilisait. Luna a alors accepté de se battre. Mike ne l'a pas reconnu sous l'emprise de la drogue et l'attaqua aussitôt lorsqu'il fut relâché. Le combat fut très long, la drogue semblait inhibé toute la douleur de mon fiancé et malgré des gestes désordonné et une main en moins, il a frappé plusieurs fois Luna a des endroits stratégiques. La jambe de Luna... est d'ailleurs certainement cassée... À un moment, elle a réussit à passer derrière lui, le maintenant contre elle assez longtemps en appliquant de la pression sur son cou pour qu'il s'évanouisse. La vidéo s'est alors coupé brutalement termina t'elle son récit confus des événements.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Demanda alors prudemment Clarke.

\- Je pense que je ne me rend pas bien compte...Sa capture a eu lieu il y'a six ans, cela faisait longtemps que je l'imaginais mo...plus de ce monde. J'ai espéré au début, il était vivant quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, on se séparait pour prendre un essayant à revers. J'ai fait part de mes pensées à Lexa, au départ elle fut réservée, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir suite à son deuil de Costia, elle ne voulait pas me démoraliser. Mais après des mois, elle m'a conseillé de faire mon deuil car espérer un miracle m'empêchait d'avancer.

\- Je suis sûre que Lexa fera tout son possible pour les ramener au pays.

\- C'est ce qui m'effraie ..., j'ai peur qu'elle se mette en danger dans l'espoir de trouver une faille. Promet moi que tu l'empêchera d'aller à cette visite si la menace est trop grande.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois à ses côtés...J'ai eu peur au début, Lexa m'a parlé du plan d'Anya puis de votre rencontre quelques jours plus tard. La façon dont elle te décrivait, parlait de vos interactions m'a fait tiquer, c'était les prémices de ses sentiments. Et j'ai eu raison quand elle m'a appelé en panique quelques jours plus tard, m'avouant que tu l'attirais et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle sourit pour la première fois au souvenir de la conversation.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Clarke incrédule.

\- On ne peut plus vrai, je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi paniquée et je l'ai vu s'élancer dans une maison en feu ou traverser un champs de mine rigola t'elle ensuite suivi de près par Lexa.

\- Tu étais sa dernière chance, tu sais ? Reprit elle après quelques secondes.

-Sa dernière chance ? Répéta Clarke confuse.

\- En amour, elle n'y croyait plus... pendant longtemps elle proclamait que l'amour était une faiblesse, n'accordant aucune chance à quiconque pour lui faire penser le contraire. Mais tu as su briser ses défenses en quelques jours et je suis heureuse de la voir croire à nouveau en l'amour. Tu lui apportes une stabilité et une famille dont elle avait désespérément besoin sans le savoir.

Machinalement Clarke caressa son ventre, un sourire berçant ses traits.

\- Elle a hâte de le rencontrer reprit Hope après quelques minutes en fixant le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais ? S'exclama Clarke incrédule.

\- Lexa ne peut rien me cacher,... j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non pas du tout, je suis simplement un peu surprise. Je pense que ce n'est pas un secret que Lexa ne montre pas trop ses sentiments dit elle en partageant un sourire avec la jeune femme, je vois qu'elle tient à être là, dans ma vie et dans sa vie mais je ne sais pas si elle comprend vraiment qu'elle est sa place dans cette famille.

\- Sa place ? Répéta Hope, échangeant leur place alors qu'elle encourageait maintenant la jeune femme à se confier.

\- Je sais que notre relation n'est pas encore très longue mais je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de chose pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps. J'aimerais qu'elle s'imagine comme la mère de cet enfant car à chaque fois que j'y pense c'est là qu'est sa place.

\- Tu devrais vraiment lui dire conseilla Hope.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle panique, que j'en parle trop tôt dit elle en triturant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Crois moi, elle n'attend que ça reprit l'agent avec un petit sourire.

Elles restèrent silencieuse pendant de longues minutes, Clarke jetant des regards furtifs à Hope de temps à autre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Interrogea enfin celle ci après avoir capté un autre regard.

\- J'ai l'impression que Lexa me cache quelque chose dit elle aussitôt, heureuse de pouvoir le dire à haute voix.

\- Lexa est très secrète au niveau des dossiers qu'elle traite en tant que présidente, si elle ne t'en parle pas c'est certainement pour te protéger. Si c'est vraiment important, il faut patienter, elle viendra vers toi le moment voulu. Elle est habituée à être seule depuis 6 longues années, il lui faudra un petit peu de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie de couple, se confier à toi et partager ses craintes.

L'après midi se poursuivit sur cette note de confidence et de partage. Les deux femmes se surprenant à passer un bon moment et appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Une nouvelle amitié venait de se construire grâce à leur amour commun pour Lexa. Certainement au plus grand damne de celle ci alors que Clarke avait appris d'Hope de nombreuses histoires embarrassantes. Elle raccompagna Hope à sa voiture avant de rejoindre les appartements de Lexa, peu surprise de les voir vide. Elle se prépara rapidement pour dormir après avoir mangé l'autre sandwich qu'elle s'était achetée le midi, s'attendant à passer une nouvelle nuit seule.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

J-3

Lexa - 22h35

Hope n'avait pas le droit de te raconter cette histoire, elle m'avait promis de ne jamais rien dire.

Lexa - 22h43

Clarke ?

Lexa - 22h46

Bonne nuit Clarke ! :)

Elle se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres en découvrant les messages de Lexa. La présidente n'avait encore une fois pas pu la rejoindre mais avait profité d'une réunion pour échanger des messages avec elle, demandant d'ailleurs des nouvelles de Hope. La jeune femme l'avait rapidement rassuré et la conversation s'était poursuivie sur les histoires embarrassantes de Lexa. Elle avait cependant finit par s'endormir à regret, son sommeil l'emportant sur sa volonté de rester éveillée. Elle s'habilla rapidement en voyant l'heure matinale, espérant être un peu avec Lexa avant que ses rendez vous se multiplient. Elle rejoignit son bureau sans attendre, saluant les employés de sa compagne sur sa route. Gaia ne semblait pas encore avoir prit son poste au contraire des deux gardes du corps présents pour entourer la porte du bureau de sa compagne. Ilian, l'homme postée à droite, l'invita à rentrer. La scène qu'elle découvrit lui arracha un sourire tendre. Lexa était couchée sur un des canapés, une pochette avec des dossiers étalée sur son ventre. Elle avait un sourire heureux malgré sa position qui arracha une grimace à Clarke, son cou allait certainement la faire souffrir. Elle se saisit du coussin présent sur le canapé opposé, le plaçant sous la tête de la jeune femme. La présidente ne se réveilla pas, changeant seulement légèrement sa position. Elle embrassa son front avec délicatesse, s'éloignant doucement pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme.

\- Clarke murmura Lexa alors qu'elle s'était redressée.

\- Rendors toi dit elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle patienta quelques minutes, s'assurant que la jeune femme s'était rendormie avant de s'éloigner.

Elle fit le chemin inverse, retournant vers les appartements de Lexa et s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée avant d'aller chercher Aden chez Finn. En passant devant le bureau d'Anya, elle entendit Raven jurer distinctement. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau en espérant pouvoir parler avec la jeune femme, elles ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un moment malgré que la latina travaille ou elle avait élu domicile récemment.

Elle entra immédiatement après avoir frappé, surprenant son amie qui ferma la majorité des pages ouvertes sur son ordinateur.

\- Ah c'est toi Blondie ! Dit elle en se retournant pour accueillir l'intrus.

\- Salut Ray !

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

\- Je suis simplement venue discuter dit elle en s'installant à ses côtés. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit elle en désignant l'écran de l'ordinateur où un « Game over » était affichée en grand avec une couleur criarde.

\- ... euh.. un nouveau jeu vidéo répondit la latina évasive.

\- Okay...et quel est le but du jeu ? Demanda Clarke intriguée face à la soudaine gêne de son amie.

\- Tu contrôles plusieurs voitures en même temps, il faut éviter les piétons et tourner au bon moment... dit Raven nonchalement.

\- Okay...souffla Clarke ne voyant pas ce que son ami trouvait d'amusant.

\- Ça entraîne ma réaction au danger et ma coordination, c'est vraiment super comme jeu s'exclama Raven enjouée bien qu'elle pouvait voir que son ami mentait.

\- Et quand tu dis la vérité ça donne quoi ? Demanda elle tout en fixant son amie, la défiant de lui mentir une nouvelle fois.

\- ...Cela m'évite de penser dit simplement Raven, maintenant abattue.

\- A quoi ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec Anya... avoua l'informaticienne un peu honteuse.

\- Quand est ce que vous vous êtes disputée ?

\- Laquelle de nos disputes ? Demanda Raven en une vaine tentative de gagner du temps.

\- Raven souffla Clarke exaspérée.

\- Hier soir car elle m'a obligé à forcer la loi alors que je ne voulais pas et ce matin, une de ces remarques m'a piqué au vif et je lui ai balancé ses quartes vérités admis Raven en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Quelque chose comme tu n'as pas de cœur, tu finiras seule avec une dizaine de chats comme compagnie tellement tu est aigrie et égoïste...

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ensuite ?

\- Je pense qu'elle voulait me fapper...

\- Mais ?

\- Aria est arrivée compléta du tac au tac Raven.

\- Pourquoi est elle à la Maison Blanche ?

\- Tu crois que je me suis attardée pour taper la causette ?! Sa sœur voulait me tuer ! S'exclama Raven. Elle est encore plus acerbe avec moi depuis qu'on... s'arrêta immédiatement la latina en se rendant compte de son erreur.

\- Tu étais bien partie, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin...rigola Clarke se doutant de la fin de sa phrase.

\- On s'est peut être embrassées revela elle a demi voix.

\- Je pensais te voir plus niaise et avec un regard énamouré après ce genre de déclaration minauda Clarke.

\- Pas pour moi dit Raven en secouant la tête, je n'ai pas la chance de me réveiller tous les matins avec la femme de ma vie dit elle a l'adresse de son amie.

\- Moi non plus répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel, Lexa n'a pas dormi depuis 48 heures au moins.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Blondie souffla Raven en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme sourit, consciente qu'elle avait extrêmement de chance d'avoir rencontré Lexa. Elle était cependant attristée pour son ami qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, s'attachant toujours aux crétins de la pire espèce. Elle sentait que quelque chose pourrait se développer entre Raven et Anya mais les deux jeunes femmes devaient être prête à s'ouvrir à l'autre, ce qui allait se révéler être compliquée pour chacune d'elle. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'à Anya annonça son retour prochain à Raven, ne voulant pas que Raven soit accusée de ne pas travailler et qu'une nouvelle dispute survienne.

À son retour à l'entrée du bureau, rien n'avait changé mise à part l'arrivée de Gaia à son poste. Elle l'invita une fois encore à rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle fut accueillie par deux pairs d'yeux la fixant. Sa mère se trouvait en face de Lexa, les deux femmes semblaient discuter avant son arrivée.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rendez vous... dit enfin Clarke, une pointe de suspicion dans son ton.

Abby et Lexa partagèrent un regard avant que sa mère se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Lexa s'inquiétait pour ta santé et celle du bébé, je suis venue pour la rassurer attesta sa mère, semblant dire la vérité.

Clarke détourna le regard en sentant celui de sa compagne sur elle, Lexa, dont les joues venaient de rosir légèrement, la regardait fautive.

\- Lexa, on en a déjà parlé, je vais très bien et le bébé ira bien aussi reprit elle avec un petit sourire, notant à quelle point Lexa était adorable à cet instant.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée... Je voulais m'assurais que tu ne me mentais pas pour me faire plaisir... Je ne veux que ton bien et celui de ton bébé.

Clarke contourna alors son bureau, voulant se rapprocher de sa compagne alors que la présence de sa mère semblait maintenant oubliée.

\- Une fois que tout ça est fini,...le réseau et Luna de retour, on pourrait aller voir ma gynécologue, toutes les deux si cela peut te rassurer dit elle en prenant les mains de la jeune femme qu'elle balançait auparavant mollement le long de son corps.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger Clarke... dit la présidente en baissant le regard.

\- Lexa, cela ne me dérange pas du tout...tu sais très bien que ton avis et tes inquiétudes comptent pour moi...dit elle en lui relevant le menton, essayant de transmettre sa sincérité par un échange de regard.

\- D'accord répondit celle ci avec un petit sourire, partagée par sa compagne.

\- Que diriez vous de partager le déjeuné avec nous Mme Kane ? Proposa ensuite Lexa en détournant le regard vers sa mère.

\- Avec plaisir Lexa répondit l'interpellé mais seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler Abby précisa ensuite là médecin.

Le déjeuner fut très agréable pour les trois jeunes femmes, Clarke pouvait même noter que sa compagne semblait plus détendue. Semblant peu à peu mettre de côté sa visite dangereuse au camps de vétérans. La jeune actrice observait maintenant depuis quelques minutes sa mère et Lexa discuter de politique, le courant semblait très bien passer entre elle deux, ce qui ravissait la blonde au plus haut point.

Cependant, son poste et ses responsabilités n'étaient jamais bien loin et elles furent interrompues en début d'après midi. Lexa s'excusant auprès d'elles après quelques mots de son garde du corps à l'oreille.

Suite à son départ, mère et fille se retrouvèrent au jardin, discutant une bonne partie de l'après midi car sa mère bénéficiait enfin d'une pause prolongée après 48 heures de service. À 17 heures, elles partirent pour aller chercher Aden, Octavia les conduisant chez Finn et ne lâchant pas la compagne de la présidente d'une semelle suite à la requête de celle ci. Elle rentra enfin chez elle en compagnie de sa petite famille après quelques mots échanges avec Finn qui semblait faire des efforts pour être agréable. Aden monopolisa la parole durant le dîner, racontant à sa mère et elle même, les péripéties de ses derniers jours. Elles le matèrent ensuite au lit, son fils encore un peu faible malgré son traitement. Elle rejoint son lit peu après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère. Elle fut surprise de se sentir comme étrangère à cette chambre, à ce lit. Elle n'avait passé que quelques nuits à la Maison Blanche mais elle ressentait déjà que sa place était là bas, entouré des bras de la présidente. Elle échangea quelques mots avec la brune, lui faisant promettre d'aller dormir avant qu'elle même trouve le sommeil.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

J-2

Elle s'était réveillée au contact d'un petit corps se blottissant contre le sien. Son fils, matinal, était venu pour réclamer un petit déjeuné à sa mère. Elle le suspectait aussi d'être excité pour leur sortie au parc de la journée où ils retrouvèrent Raven puis Harper quand celle ci quitterait le congrès.

C'est sous un temps ensoleillé qu'ils avaient commencé ce début de journée, un léger vent frais se faisant ressentir, les obligeant à se couvrir. De son appartement au parc, son fils l'avait quasiment tiré, la pressant d'accélérer le pas pour arriver plus vite. Ils avaient retrouvé Raven près d'un banc, la jeune femme fixant droit devant elle avec un air absent avant de les apercevoir. Elle avait un paquet en main, l'offrant à Aden qui l'accepta après un signe de tête de sa mère. Il déchira le paquet rapidement, découvrant alors l'image d'un drone sur la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une heure plus tard, la jeune maman les observait jouer plus loin, Raven apprenant à Aden comment le contrôler.

\- Elle va bientôt me piquer mon titre de meilleure tata bougonna alors Harper en s'asseyant à ses côtés, attirant son attention.

\- Raven est très douée accorda Clarke en la voyant sautiller de joie alors qu'Aden réussissait à contrôler le drone entre les arbres. Tu seras toujours sa plus veille tata reprit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci de me rassurer dit celle ci en ricanant.

Elle observa son amie plus attentivement, celle ci avait les sourcils visiblement froncé et elle se massa la tempe discrètement.

\- Un problème au congrès ? Demanda Clarke en voyant que la jeune femme les avait rejoint directement après la fin de ses heures, portant encore son tailleur chic.

\- Non dit celle ci en tentant un sourire.

\- Un problème avec Monty ? Je peux aller lui remonter les bretelles si tu veux.

\- Non cela va parfaitement bien avec Monty, nous parlons même d'avoir un enfant reprit celle ci avec un sourire plus lumineux.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, Monty et toi feraient de super parents ! S'exclama la jeune maman.

\- Merci...

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait cependant, noyé le poisson au niveau du congrès avec une bonne nouvelle...Caractéristique des politiciennes.

\- Depuis quand es tu une experte en politicienne ? Demanda amusée son amie.

\- Depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse d'une politicienne répondit elle naturellement, ses sentiments pour Lexa se développant de plus en plus, lui laissant aucun doute au sujet de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme.

Elle vit la jeune femme à ses côtés se tendre et une grimace ornant ses traits alors qu'elle semblait hésiter à parler.

\- Oui, tout s'explique !... Je devrais sûrement te dire qu'elle est venue ce matin au congrès. Elle était assez tendue, me posant pas mal de question au sujet des démarches à suivre si il lui arrivait quelque chose, me demandant si j'arriverais à gérer le congrès et le pays... Je me suis rapidement inquiétée et elle m'a assuré agir par simple précaution avoua enfin Harper, les sourcils toujours froncé, elle semblait toujours analyser le comportement de sa supérieure.

Clarke avait écouté avec attention, se nourrissant de chaque information que lui avait transmis la jeune femme. Ses doutes ne l'ont jamais quitté, elle sent à chacune de ses rencontres avec Lexa que la jeune femme lui cache quelque chose. Ses quelques mots ne firent qu'accentuer ses doutes et son envie de découvrir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son compagne, qu'elles étaient les raisons de son déplacement au congrès.

\- Vous en faites une tête d'enterrement ! S'exclama alors la latina en se rapprochant, notant les visages fermés des deux jeunes femmes. Aden commence à avoir faim, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller prendre des hot dog chez Joe dit elle en saisissant le bras de chacune d'elle pour les aider à se relever, ne leur laissant pas le choix.

Elle arrêta ses réflexions le reste de la journée, profitant de ce temps avec ses deux amies et Aden. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher par moment de se demander ce que Lexa faisait, qui elle rencontrait, quel plan mettait elle en place qui pourrait la mettre dans un quelconque danger. Rapidement la sortie arriva à son terme alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, la nuit tombant de plus en plus tôt à mesure que l'hiver approchait.

Aden à nouveau épuisé par sa journée, se dirigea vers sa chambre fatigué. Clarke alluma la télévision sans vraiment s'attarder sur le programme qu'elle regardait. Après quelques temps, ses paupières se rejoignant suite à son manque d'activité, elle décida de rejoindre son lit. Elle passa par la chambre d'Aden sur le chemin de sa chambre, entrant à l'intérieur pour embrasser le front de l'endormi. Un silence pesant l'accueillit en quand elle rejoint sa chambre, celui ci faisant écho à celui de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas contacté de la journée. Elle se plongea dans ses pensées, se fatiguant rapidement alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui aller se passe dans 2 jours maintenant et qui déterminerait son futur à n'en pas douter.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

J-1

Elle se leva très tôt ce matin là, s'occupant l'esprit en cuisinant alors que le silence de Lexa devenait insoutenable. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme en ce moment était un mélange d'amour et de colère qui menaçait de la rendre folle. Ne pas savoir l'énervait au plus haut point, elle avait toujours détestait être mise de côté. Elle méritait de savoir ci quelque chose de grave allait se produire lors du trajet chez les vétérans ou dans le centre, si une quelconque menace pesait sur elle. Alors qu'elle mettait son gâteau au four, des coups furent portés contre la porte. La jeune actrice jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge situé sur le mur opposé au four, les aiguilles affichant 7 heures mois le quart. Elle se demanda alors qui souhaitait lui parlait à une heure si matinale. La blonde ne put y réfléchir davantage alors qu'une nouvelle série de coup fut porté contre le bois, plus insistants cette fois.

Elle découvrit une fois la porte ouverte, Anya toujours habillé de son tailleur de travail, rentrant chez elle ou sur le point d'aller travailler, rien n'était sûr.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda t'elle en guise de salutation.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit Clarke en se décalant. Tu veux un café ? demanda t'elle alors qu'elle l'amenait au salon.

\- Pourquoi pas dit elle sans la regarder, balayant son regard dans la pièce.

\- Je reviens prévint elle.

Elle prépara le café rapidement et alla s'installer sur le canapé, invitant la meilleure amie de Lexa à s'assoir alors que celle ci observait attentivement sa décoration.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda Clarke une fois qu'elle fut installée, sachant qu'elle n'était pas venue simplement pour boire un café.

\- Lexa m'a demandé de t'expliquer le déroulé de la journée de demain, son trajet, les activités qu'elle va réaliser là bas...

\- Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue elle même ?

\- Elle voulait s'assurer que tu ai l'information ne sachant pas si elle pourrait se libérer dans la soirée pour venir te voir.

\- Bien concéda Clarke avec regret. Je t'écoute l'invita t'elle a débuté.

Anya commença alors son récit fourni de nombreux détails, décrivant chaque mouvement de la présidente d'une seconde à l'autre, se demandant si Lexa avait spécifier à Anya de l'informer sur la totalité de la journée pour la rassurer. Bien que touché, Clarke ne pouvait que regretter que la jeune femme n'était pas là pour l'informer. Ce n'est que 30 minutes plus tard qu'Anya eu terminé son monologue, coupée par moment par les questions de la jeune maman.

\- Je serais mise au courant si il y avait un quelconque problème ?

\- Bien sûr Clarke répondit Anya posément, soit la jeune femme disait la vérité soit elle n'avait aucun scrupule pour lui mentir délibérément. Je vais te laisser, je dois y retourner.

\- Quand est ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Quand je serais morte dit elle alors nonchalante, sans mesurer la porter de ses propos...ou quand le pays sera parfaitement en paix...dans les deux cas j'ai encore tout mon temps reprit Anya dans une veine tentative de se rattraper.

Clarke la raccompagna à la porte, encore un peu confuse face à cet entretien. Ce sentiment ne l'a quitta pas de la journée alors qu'elle la passa avec son fils entre jeu et film. Son attention était souvent loin de l'activité, ce que ne manqua pas le jeune garçon qui doublait ses efforts pour que sa mère quitte ses sombres pensées. Et à force d'effort, il réussit à la faire sourire et rire, mère et fils lancés dans une bataille de chatouille sans merci. Des coups portés contre la porte les sortirent de leur bulle, laissant en stand by leur combat.

Une nouvelle fois, Clarke fut surprise de découvrir qui se tenait derrière la porte, la présidente honorant sa parole pour cette soirée.

\- Lexa ?

\- Bonjour Clarke, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas...j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part si tu le veux dit la jeune femme se triturant les mains nerveusement alors qu'elle sentait la distance de Clarke.

\- Mon fils est à la maison et je ne peux pas le laisser seul...mais tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

\- Anya attend à l'ascenseur, elle s'est proposée de garder Aden.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, de petits bras la poussèrent de l'entrée avant qu'une tête blonde ne vienne enserrer la taille de la brune.

\- Hey mon grand ! Salua Lexa en soulevant Aden, le tenant sans effort dans ses bras. Tu penses que je peux t'emprunter ta maman pour la soirée ?

\- Mais on fessait une bataille de chatouille bougonna Aden.

\- Tu peux la continuer avec Anya, elle adore les batailles de chatouille.

\- Je n'ai pas signer pour ça dit alors une voix derrière elle, signalant à son tour sa présence.

\- Je croyais que tu ferais ton apparition qu'une fois qu'on serait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je me suis dit que vous n'échangeriez pas votre salive devant Aden.

\- Anya ! Réprimandèrent le couple alors qu'Aden la regardait curieusement.

\- Allez bonhomme, retournons à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper froid dit elle en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Lexa et Clarke seule sur le perron de la porte.

\- Je te suis dit Clarke en fermant le gilet qu'elle avait enfilé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le trajet fut bref et silencieux, les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas savoir quoi ce dire. Chacune ressentait le poids des minutes qui défilait, les rapprochant du départ de Lexa. Bien que Clarke savait qu'elle ne partait pas vers sa mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

\- Nous sommes arrivées dit alors Lexa.

Le SUV était garé devant un bâtiment d'habitation de plusieurs étage. Clarke regarda Lexa curieusement avant que la brune ne descende, l'invitant à en faire de même.

\- Puis je savoir où nous sommes ?

\- Au 54 de l'avenue du Colonel Ellis répondit immédiatement la présidente, éludant sa question.

La jeune femme ne l'a laissa pas poser sa seconde question la tirant à l'intérieur sous l'œil des gardes du corps qui restait à bonne distance du couple.

\- Bonjour Mickael salua Lexa.

\- Bonjour Madame Woods répondit le concierge qui se trouvait à l'accueil de l'immeuble.

Lexa la guida ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton le plus haut du cadran tandis que les portes se refermaient.

\- Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici ?

\- Patience Clarke dit Lexa en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, un air frais s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine alors qu'elles étaient arrivées sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le large toit accueillait de nombreuses plantes, des espèces différentes coexistant dans cet environnent insolite, 20 étages au dessus du sol. Lexa la guida expertement entre les différentes rangées, l'informant qu'elle était souvent venue ici. Elles tombèrent enfin sur un lieu où la végétation était moins dense, des coussins et des couvertures avaient été installé au sol. Lexa s'installa au sol, l'invita à la rejoindre avec un sourire. Clarke d'obligea alors que Lexa lui faisait les yeux doux, ne pouvant résister indéfiniment.

\- Je peux enfin avoir mes réponses ? demanda Clarke en s'installant à côté de la jeune femme se glissant dans ses bras.

\- Je peux enfin avoir mon baiser reprit Lexa sur le même ton.

Clarke fit semblant de s'agacer avant de relever le visage pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres, ses bras et sa présence lui avait tellement manqué en quelques jours. Elle se demandait même si elle pourrait un jour vivre sans eux. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes, toutes les deux s'oubliant avec plaisir à cet instant. Clarke se retira enfin, trop curieuse quand aux raisons de sa présence pour patienter plus longtemps.

\- J'ai vécu ici avec ma mère suite à notre départ de New York après la mort de mon père commença Lexa alors que Clarke la regardait avec toute son attention. On a tenté de reconstruire un équilibre de famille alors que la pièce maîtresse de celle ci avait disparu dans les attentats du 11 septembre...Cet endroit a toujours été le lieu où je me réfugiait pour pleurer quand ma colère et mon chagrin devenait trop dure à porter. Je m'autorisait à être faible qu'ici car je ne pouvais craquer devant ma mère qui avait beaucoup de mal à surmonter son deuil. Cette magnifique terrasse n'a connu que pleurs et chagrins et je voulais lui offrir un beau moment, donner à cet endroit un souvenir heureux dans ma mémoire termina t'elle en fixant la jeune femme avec des yeux où les filtres avaient complètement disparu, l'amour débordant à l'intérieur de ses iris.

Le cœur de Clarke bondit d'anticipation, ses mains étaient légèrement moites alors qu'elle sentait que le moment était arrivée.

\- Je t'aime Clarke avoua Lexa en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Je vous aime aussi Madame la présidente, toute entière répondit Clarke en collant son front à celui de la jeune femme.

Elles restèrent là un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Perdu dans ce moment qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer plus beau, ayant pour seule témoin le ciel et cette nature luxuriante au milieu de Washington.

\- Nous sommes une famille Lexa, tu as une famille qui t'aime...Aden t'aime et je suis sûr que bébé America, ton bébé t'aimera tout autant.

\- Clarke...souffla Lexa très émue, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

\- Répète après moi, mon bébé dit Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon bébé...mon bébé dit Lexa en entourant la taille de la jeune femme la rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus d'espace entre elle.

\- J'espère être à la hauteur...

\- Tu seras parfaite Lexa soutient Clarke sans hésitation.

\- J'espère souffla t'elle à nouveau, presque imperceptiblement. Peu importe ce qui se passera dans les prochaines heures, les prochains jours, je serais toujours avec toi Clarke.

\- Je t'interdis de partir Lexa, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter dit difficilement Clarke alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de s'échapper, la peur lui empoignant l'estomac.

\- Chut mon amour, calme toi... je ne vais nulle part dit elle en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Clarke plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ses larmes coulèrent librement, résultat de ces derniers jours où elle avait tenté de garder les apparences, de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions alors que la terreur l'habitait. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas perdre Lexa, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arriverait peut être pas à s'en remettre.

Elles restèrent longtemps sur le toit une fois que Clarke avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras réconfortants de Lexa. Elles repartirent alors que Clarke commençait à avoir froid, Lexa préférant la raccompagner chez elle alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Une fois arrivées au seuil de la porte, les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Clarke ne voulait pas déjà lui dire au revoir et Lexa souhaitait rester avec la jeune femme.

\- Restes un peu supplia Clarke.

\- Je resterais tant que tu voudras de moi.

\- Alors restes avec moi demain, ne part pas...

\- Tu sais bien que je dois y aller, je ne peux pas reculer...montrer des signes de faiblesse au réseau.

\- Peu importe la faiblesse tant que tu n'es pas blessée.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien Clarke, j'ai tout planifié dans les moindres détails. Je rentrerais à la maison auprès de toi dit elle en se rapprochant, la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Clarke se décala après quelques instant, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Elle invita Lexa à l'intérieur, lui indiquant silencieusement de ne pas faire de bruit alors que son fils devait dormir. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où la télé semblait être allumée, de la lumière et des voix inconnus venant du salon. Elles y trouvèrent Anya endormi ainsi que Raven qui était avachie sur le flanc droit de celle ci. Elles sourirent amusées de les voir dans cette position, les deux jeunes femmes seraient sûrement embarrassés au réveil mais ce rapprochement pourrait enfin les faire avancer dans le bon sens.

Le couple s'avança ensuite vers la chambre de la blonde, jetant un coup d'œil dans celle d'Aden où le petit garçon semblait profondément endormi. Elles se préparèrent rapidement pour aller au lit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Clarke se tourna sur le côté, invitant sa compagne à venir se coller dans son dos, message qu'elle reçut immédiatement, posant une main délicate sur son ventre.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souffla Lexa dans son oreille.

\- Nui' Lex' répondit Clarke alors qu'elle sentait le sommeil l'envahir.

Cette nuit, elle s'endormit entourer de l'amour de sa compagne. Cette chambre lui semblait beaucoup moins étrangère avec la présence de Lexa, elle réalisait qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau chez soi..Lexa était son nouveau chez soi, un chez soi qu'elle n'était pas prête à risquer dès demain.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Jour J

Clarke pianotait sur son téléphone, envoyant un dernier message à Aden alors qu'elles venaient de le déposer devant son école. Octavia conduisait au pas dans les rues bloquées de Washington. Le tableau de bord afficha 9 heures et la musique annonçant le flash info retentit dans la voiture. Elle n'y accorda que peu d'attention, continuant d'écrire son message. Cependant le nom de la présidente fut prononcé à un instant, attirant son attention.

\- Octavia, tu peux augmenter le volume.

La jeune femme acquiesça et monta le son rapidement, la voix de la présentatrice plus audible.

« -...elle s'apprête à quitter la Maison Blanche à 9 heures 30 alors que des menaces directes pèsent sur sa vie. En effet, d'après une source sûre à la Maison Blanche, le convoi sera peut-être visé par une attaque du réseau terroriste qui retient sa sœur en otage, la chef de ce groupe, Ontari aurait d'ailleurs dit que : « son SUV n'arrivera jamais à bon port »... »

\- Octavia, amènes moi à la Maison Blanche au plus vite ordonna t'elle alors qu'elle serait les poings, ses ongles entaillant ses paumes de main.

La jeune femme n'eu pas besoin qu'elle se répète, elle enclencha les sirènes du SUV du gouvernement. Celle ci attirant l'attention dans les rues de Washington alors qu'un passage se créait lentement devant elles.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'elle était la question qui se répétait en boucle dans son cerveau. Ce matin encore, elle se réveillait dans les bras de Lexa, profitant d'être ensemble pour échanger quelques baisers et de belles promesses. Belles promesses, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait alors que la jeune femme lui avait menti, omettant de lui parler des menaces plus que sérieuses sur son convoi. Elle avait maintenant une famille, des gens qui l'aimait, comment pouvait elle risquer sa vie ? Risquer de perdre ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire en quelques semaines ?

Elle devait l'empêcher de monter dans cette voiture, elle ne pouvait pas aller là bas, preuve de faiblesse ou pas, elle ne laisserait pas mourir sa compagne.

La voiture marqua un arrêt abrupte, Clarke sortit dans ses pensées pour découvrir les garages de la Maison Blanche. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, une vraie fourmilière alors que de nombreuses personnes s'activaient, préparant le départ immédiat de la présidente. Son arrivée attira l'attention, le personnel s'arrêtant dans leur tâche alors qu'elle se déplaça rapidement dans le centre de la pièce ou sa compagne se trouvait, discutant avec Anya. Celle ci se retourna en voyant qu'Anya ne suivait plus ce qu'elle racontait. Clarke se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, trahit par la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Laissez nous ! ordonna Lexa, sa voix entendue aisément avec le silence de cathédrale présent dans la pièce.

\- Je t'interdis de monter dans cette voiture ! Cria Clarke alors que des employés se trouvaient encore dans la pièce, se pressant vers la sortie.

\- Clarke, on en a déjà parlé...

\- Tu as sûrement omis de me dire que ton SUV n'arrivera jamais à bon port !

Elle vit la réalisation tomber sur le visage de Lexa, la jeune femme commençant à comprendre la portée de sa colère.

\- Clarke, tu dois me faire confiance. Je suis bien protégée, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Lexa, tu ne comprend donc pas. Ils veulent te tuer ! Ils doivent avoir des soldats surentraînés planqué sur tous les immeubles, des hommes déguisés en bon docteur dans le centre de vétérans au cas où les premiers manquent leur cible.

\- Je suis la présidente Clarke, je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. C'est mon devoir d'être là bas, de continuer à vivre pour montrer l'exemple à mon peuple.

\- Je te préviens Lexa, si tu montes dans cette voiture, ne m'attends pas à ton retour ! elle vit que ses mots blessaient la jeune femme mais à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'un but, l'empêcher de monter dans la voiture par tous les moyens.

\- Tu ne me fera pas renoncer !

\- Tu te rends compte que cet enfant ne rencontrera peut-être jamais sa mère, toi qui a dit vouloir être à la hauteur. Comment comptes tu être à la hauteur six pieds sous terre ?

Anya s'approcha d'elle deux, rentrant par la porte de derrière, les cris de Clarke rendant son approche silencieuse.

\- Lexa, c'est l'heure informa Anya gravement.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir souffla Lexa en ne lâchant pas Clarke du regard.

Clarke se détourna, ne souhaitant pas la voir monter dans ce cercueil roulant. Elle quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard.

\- Elle comprendra dit alors Anya en observant comme Lexa la porte claquer après le passage de la jeune maman.

\- Comprendre est une chose, pardonner est une autre histoire dit simplement Lexa avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Elle se dirigea vers son véhicule avec des pas traînant alors qu'Anya prit le même chemin que Clarke, allant chercher son service de sécurité.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

\- Promet moi de faire attention ?

\- Je serais prudent Octavia promis dit le jeune homme en caressant les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Assures toi que cette imprudente rentre chez elle ce soir...

\- Lexa est en sécurité, cette opération a été préparé dans les moindres détails.

\- Ok ! À ce soir ! Ne prend pas de risques inutiles prévint elle une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser.

\- À ce soir ! Toi aussi ! Reprit le garde du corps alors qu'il vit sa petite amie s'éloigner.

Il se dirigea alors vers le garage le sourie aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir saisi son courage à deux mains avec Octavia. Il enjamba sa moto situé en début de convoi, saluant la personne qui se trouvait à sa droite, le casque sur la tête, prête à partir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son casque à son tour, il vit du mouvement sur le côté, attirant son attention.

\- Anya ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vous accompagne, ça ne vous dérange pas Alyson ? Dit elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme à sa droite.

La jeune femme hocha négativement de la tête, lui accordant sa place dans le convoi.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis déclara simplement Lincoln.

\- Je suis une femme pleine de surprises dit elle en enfilant son casque, faisant vrombir le moteur de la moto.

Le convoi sortit du garage, se séparant à l'entrée pour prendre des directions différentes. Personne ne savait dans quel véhicule se trouvait la présidente. Ils s'avancèrent dans les rues de Washington, leur trois motos à l'avant d'un convoi de trois voitures. Ils observaient le ciel et les rues à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Ils étaient pour le moment sain et sauf mais pour combien de temps ?

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Clarke fulminait, elle tournait comme un lion en cage dans les appartements de Lexa. Sa montre affichait maintenant 10 heures, la présidente était sur la route. Son instinct depuis l'entente de l'annonce il y a une heure lui disait que quelque chose allait arriver à Lexa, elle le sentait. Elle commençait à étouffer entre ses quartes murs et sous une impulsion, elle prit un papier et un crayon, laissant un mot avant de partir. Quittant les murs de la Maison Blanche sans se retourner, elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui la suivait.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

\- Allez décroches, dépêche toi bon sang ! Paniqua la latina en faisant les cents pas.

\- Allô !

\- Octavia c'est Raven, Clarke vient de quitter la Maison Blanche, elle est en danger, j'ai sa position, elle a laissé un mot...elle va se faire tuer.

\- Raven, calme toi je comprends rien !

\- ...Un message à été envoyé d'un ordinateur de la Maison Blanche, indiquant que Clarke était partie. On suppose que c'est un stagiaire et Naïma a été filmé quittant la Maison Blanche peu après elle.

\- Okay envoie moi ça, je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas !

La jeune femme raccrocha aussitôt, laissant la latina avec ses pensées, celle ci priant pour qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard alors qu'elle avait les yeux sur sa tablette, les messages encore visible.

Inconnu1 - 10 h 08

Clarke à quitté la Maison Blanche. Elle a prit la direction de son appartement.

Inconnu2- 10 h 12

Information bien reçue. Le couple présidentiel sera bientôt un lointain souvenir.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Naïma avançait discrètement dans les rues de Washington, gardant Clarke en vue tout en restant à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était sa mission, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car on ne lui pardonnerait aucune de ses fautes. Elle avait travaillé trop dure pour arriver jusqu'ici, travaillant d'arrache pied pour gagner sa place dans cette organisation. Naïma devina qu'on se rapprochait bientôt des appartements de la jeune maman et qu'elle allait devoir agir. Une balle siffla alors dans l'air se logeant dans un arrêt de bus à quelques centimètres de la blonde. La foule paniqua alors que de nouvelles balles furent tirer. Dans cette commotion, elle réussit à atteindre la jeune maman, l'attirant de force dans la ruelle à l'abri des regard.

\- Naïma ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Clarke effrayée, essayant de se débattre de la solide poigne de la jeune femme.

\- Ne bougez pas Clarke ou vous ne serez bientôt plus de ce monde ! Dit elle en mettant tout son poids sur elle, se saisissant de l'arme qu'elle avait caché dans son dos.

Elle la brandit sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde, sentant ses derniers instants arrivés. Son imprudence a elle aussi lui coûterait la vie.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Le cortège avançait à un bon rythme, ayant réalisé la moitié du trajet sans incident. Lincoln ne laissa cependant pas sa grade baissé, toujours alerte au moindre signe suspect. C'est là qu'il vit Alyson, ralentir son rythme à sa droite. L'agent suivit l'inclinaison de sa tête, voyant un reflet suspect sur le haut du bâtiment qu'il allait bientôt atteindre. Alors qu'il allait donner l'alerte, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Une roquette passa au dessus d'eux, touchant le second véhicule à l'avant, le retournant. Des tirs de mitraillettes suivirent, atteignant le premier véhicule au niveau du pare brise. Lincoln perdit le contrôle de la moto, se couchant avec elle alors qu'une balle avait touché le pneu avant. Sa jambe se retrouva écrasée par le poids de la moto, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il tenta un regard à sa droite, la moto d'Alyson était également à terre, la jeune femme empoignant son bras qui semblait blessé. Il rassembla ses dernières force pour soulever la moto, se dégageant difficilement. Il se releva appuyant tout son poids sur sa jambe libre et se déplaça le plus rapidement possible derrière un véhicule stationné. Il vit avec horreur les deux premiers véhicules brûlés et le troisième être criblé de balles. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha des véhicules, boitillant légèrement. Une nouvelle explosion se produit le forçant à se détourner et se protéger le visage alors que des débris étaient projetés dans le ciel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, deux bras le retint par l'arrière, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Lincoln, tu vas te faire tuer ! Met toi à l'abris ! Cria Anya se faisant entendre difficilement avec le bruit ambiant.

\- Anya ne me dit pas qu'elle était dans l'une de ses voitures dit il en se débattant vainement de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Lincoln dit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, le retenant difficilement avec ses dernières forces.

Les tirs continuaient de pleuvoir autour de lui, les gens effrayés criaient sur le trottoir, se bousculant pour trouver un abri. Les voitures continuaient d'exploser, les flammes les consumant complètement, ne laissant aucune chance de vie aux occupants. Washington s'était transformé en paysage de guerre en quelques secondes.

*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*24*

Plus que jamais, faites moi confiance... je n'ai pas pour ambition de tuer tous les personnages de cette fiction et je suis pour les happy endings donc tout se finira bien à la fin.

J'espère que ce chapitre chronologique centré sur Clarke vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, je suis plus que curieuse de connaître vos hypothèses et vos avis.

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, mes examens se dérouleront dans deux semaines et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire d'ici là. Cette pause tombe vraiment au pire moment mais dites vous que je suis en grandes vacances dans 3 semaines et que je vous offrirais de nombreux chapitres pour compenser cette pause.

Je répondrais à tous vos commentaires dans la semaine, j'ai pris un petit peu de retard mais je tiens à vous remercier pour chacun de vos messages. Merci aussi aux Guests pour leur message !

Prochain chapitre : conférence de presse, arrestations, menace de guerre, tensions et mensonges...

À bientôt !


	25. Chapter 25

Hey !

I'm back guys !

Contente d'être enfin de retour, l'écriture m'avait manqué et le partager avec vous aussi. Je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de 10000 mots, on dirait que je ne sais plus les faire court ;-).

Merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! les follows et les favs également ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde :).

Comme d'habitude les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 25 :

J-0

Naïma avançait discrètement dans les rues de Washington, gardant Clarke à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer. C'était sa mission, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur car on ne lui pardonnerait aucune de ses fautes. Elle avait travaillé trop dure pour arriver jusqu'ici, travaillant d'arrache pied pour gagner sa place dans cette organisation. Naïma devina qu'on se rapprochait bientôt des appartements de la jeune maman et qu'elle allait devoir agir. Une balle siffla alors dans l'air, se logeant dans un arrêt de bus à quelques centimètres de la blonde. La foule paniqua alors que de nouvelles balles furent tirées. Dans cette commotion, elle réussit à atteindre la jeune maman, l'attirant de force dans la ruelle à l'abri des regards.

\- Naïma ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Clarke effrayée, essayant de se débattre de la solide poigne de la jeune femme.

\- Ne bougez pas Clarke ou vous ne serez bientôt plus de ce monde ! Dit elle en mettant tout son poids sur elle, se saisissant de l'arme qu'elle avait caché dans son dos.

Elle la brandit sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde, sentant ses derniers instants arriver. Son imprudence a elle aussi lui coûterait la vie. Elle entendit distinctement son agresseur retirer la sécurité, elle pressa ses deux paupières et n'osa plus ouvrir les yeux.

\- Clarke, ouvrez les yeux ! commanda Naïma avec moins de dureté dans la voix, Clarke aurait pu la confondre à de la douceur si elle n'était pas aussi paniquée.

\- Jamais ! Je ne vous donnerais pas cette satisfaction vociféra t'elle en essayant de masquer la crainte transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Calmez vous, tout va bien se passer dit elle en desserrant son emprise sur la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien se passer ?! Je suis sur le poing de me faire enlever par une psychopathe schizophrène, la femme que j'aime est partie dans une mission suicide et on se fait tirer dessus argumenta t'elle en se détachant du mur, toujours dangereusement proche de la brune.

Elle l'a vit se saisir d'un nouvel objet dans sa poche arrière, se retrouvant contre le mur à nouveau suite à un mouvement de recul incontrôlé. Jaugeant sa réaction, la stagiaire reprit sa tâche avec des gestes plus posés afin de ne pas effrayer la compagne de la présidente.

\- Je suis de la CIA, un agent infiltré au sein de la Maison Blanche déclara t'elle en montrant son insigne à Clarke.

\- Un insigne ne prouve rien, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un faux ? reprit elle en y jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix à cet instant, me croire et vous exposez à une trahison ou fuir, ne pas me faire confiance et finir tuer par cet agent envoyé par le réseau terroriste. Votre seul chance de survivre est de suivre mes directives et espérer que je suis bel et bien votre ange gardien termina t'elle avec une détermination et une sincérité visible dans son regard.

Un débat interne commença alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, pesant le pour et le contre tout en gardant ses yeux ancré dans ceux de la stagiaire. Elle était dans une posture délicate et ses chances de survivre étaient minces si elle tentait de fuir. La jeune maman n'avait qu'une seule solution, suivre aveuglement l'agent jusqu'à l'arrivée imminente de la police alertée par les coups de feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Finit elle par demander alors que les cris de la foule ne couvrait pas le sifflement des balles qui continuaient de pleuvoir, accentuant l'angoisse du nouveau duo.

\- Je vais essayer de localiser le tireur avant que le nombre de victimes civils augmentent, vous êtes à l'abri ici, les services secrets vont bientôt arriver…

Elle se baissa tout en continuant ses explications, révélant un nouveau pistolet dans sa botte, un plus petit calibre cette fois.

\- Utilisez le seulement si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, ne tentez rien de stupide finit t'elle en entourant la main de Clarke autour de la crosse, appliquant une pression rassurante avant de s'éloigner en lui jetant un dernier regard.

L'agent de la CIA descendit l'escalier de secours du bâtiment en briques, se hissant avec aisance avant de débuter son ascension vers le toit de l'immeuble. Clarke se réadossa au mur une fois la jeune femme perdue de vue, soufflant de soulagement. Elle n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire mais le danger immédiat était écarté pour le moment. Elle sera la crosse de l'arme avec force, sa dernière protection en cas de nouvelles attaques. Elle pensa brièvement à Lexa, espérant que la jeune femme est réussie à arriver saine et sauve aux camps de vétérans. Un picotement désagréable interrompit son fil de pensée, elle apposa sa main sur la zone en question, celle-ci se teintant de sang après quelques secondes. L'adrénaline redescendant, elle ressentit alors cette douleur.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Le cortège avançait à un bon rythme, ayant réalisé la moitié du trajet sans incident. Lincoln ne laissa cependant pas sa grade baisser, toujours alerte au moindre signe suspect. C'est là qu'il vit Alyson, ralentir son rythme à sa droite. L'agent suivit l'inclinaison de sa tête, voyant un reflet suspect sur le haut du bâtiment qu'il allait bientôt atteindre. Alors qu'il allait donner l'alerte, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Une roquette passa au-dessus d'eux, touchant le second véhicule à l'avant, le retournant. Des tirs de mitraillettes suivirent, atteignant le premier véhicule au niveau du pare-brise. Lincoln perdit le contrôle de la moto, se couchant avec elle alors qu'une balle avait touché le pneu avant. Sa jambe se retrouva écrasée par le poids de la moto, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il tenta un regard à sa droite, la moto d'Alyson était également à terre, la jeune femme empoignant son bras qui semblait blessé. Il rassembla ses dernières force pour soulever la moto, se dégageant difficilement. Il se releva appuyant tout son poids sur sa jambe libre et se déplaça le plus rapidement possible derrière un véhicule stationné. Il vit avec horreur les deux premiers véhicules brûlés et le troisième être criblé de balles. Sans réfléchir, il se rapprocha des véhicules, boitillant légèrement. Une nouvelle explosion se produit le forçant à se détourner et se protéger le visage alors que des débris étaient projetés dans le ciel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, deux bras le retint par l'arrière, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Lincoln, tu vas te faire tuer ! Met toi à l'abris ! Cria Anya se faisant entendre difficilement avec le bruit ambiant.

\- Anya ne me dit pas qu'elle était dans l'une de ses voitures dit-il en se débattant vainement de ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Lincoln dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, le retenant difficilement avec ses dernières forces.

Les tirs continuaient de pleuvoir autour de lui, les gens effrayés criaient sur le trottoir, se bousculant pour trouver un abri. Les voitures continuaient d'exploser, les flammes les consumant complètement, ne laissant aucune chance de vie aux occupants. Washington s'était transformé en paysage de guerre en quelques secondes.

Les sirènes des ambulances se faisaient entendre au loin alors que l'attaque s'était arrêtée, les deux terroristes fuyant avant de se faire arrêter, leur mission accomplit alors que les voitures partaient en fumée, simple vestige de trois SUV. Lincoln ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé alors qu'il observait se spectacle paralysé. Il entendait au loin Anya donner des ordre, dirigeant le personnel médical et militaire sur la zone.

\- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? demanda un ambulancier alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

\- Je… oui dit il alors qu'il quitta des yeux le paysage de guerre pour les poser sur l'homme.

\- Pouvez vous m'indiquer ou vous êtes blessé ? Interrogea t'il bien qu'il fixait déjà sa jambe avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, Alyson est plus gravement blessée dit-il en détournant les yeux vers l'endroit où il avait vu la jeune femme pour la dernière fois, se trainant difficilement sur le trottoir.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda t'il en suivant le regard du garde du corps.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était là la dernière fois que je l'ai vu dit il en pointant le trottoir du doigt.

\- Elle a surement était prise en charge par un de mes collègues, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital pour soigner votre jambe.

\- Je pourrais dire quelques mots à ma collègue avant de partir demanda t'il sans vraiment attendre son accord alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Anya, l'ambulancier se précipitant pour l'aider alors qu'il grimaçait.

Il n'eut a avancer que de quelques mètres, la jeune femme donnant des ordres à proximité des voitures, sécurisant la zone.

\- Je devrais envoyer un homme dans le périmètre, il y a peut être des survivants entendit il, le Capitaine des pompiers élevant la voix.

\- Capitaine, avec tom mon respect, ces voitures brulent depuis maintenant vingt minutes. Les occupants sont morts brûlés ou asphyxiés, inutile de risquer la vie d'un autre homme aujourd'hui dit Anya, copiant le même ton de voix, intransigeante quant à la procédure à suivre.

\- Bien madame, vous êtes aux commandes après tout dit il en s'éloignant vers ses hommes, leur apportant les nouvelles.

Lincoln se rapprocha dans son dos, aider par l'ambulancier, regardant son amie avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise.

\- Anya l'appela t'il alors qu'il avait du mal à franchir les derniers pas, tirant sur sa blessure.

\- Lincoln, tu devrais déjà être à l'hôpital. Je m'occupe de la situation ici, on se retrouve à la Maison Blanche plus tard dit elle en évaluant le périmètre, remarquant la presse qui commençait à arriver également.

\- Anya, où est-elle ? Cria t'il alors qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant vers une équipe de policier.

\- Lincoln, je….. débuta t'elle, observant la voiture centrale où les flammes commençaient à se tarir sous les lances à eau des pompiers.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, se détournant pour reprendre sa course vers les policiers.

\- Monsieur, il est temps d'aller à l'hôpital pressa l'ambulancier qui supportait difficilement son poids.

Le garde du corps suivit docilement le jeune ambulancier, quittant des yeux Anya seulement quand celui-ci ferma les portes de l'ambulance après l'avoir installé sur le lit. Un tel détachement, même pour Anya était impossible. Lexa ne pouvait pas se trouver dans l'une de ses voitures, il en était convaincu. Une infime partie de lui doutait tout de même mais il la chassa rapidement, ne pouvant concevoir le monde sans sa meilleure amie, sans une femme telle que Lexa pour le diriger.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Sa main était tachée de sang, des gouttelettes se rependant sur le sol aléatoirement. Elle souleva son pull en serrant les dents, celui si collant la blessure. Une entaille barrait sa taille, une des balles avait frôler son abdomen. La jeune maman appliqua immédiatement une pression sur elle, stoppant le saignement. La blessure était heureusement superficielle et quelques points suffiront pour la refermer. Elle entendit des crissements de pneu au bout de la rue et les sirènes des voitures prédominant maintenant sur le bruit ambiant. La jeune actrice se teint contre le mur en brique, celui-ci servant de support alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'entrée de la ruelle. Des agents passèrent devant elle, s'agenouillant auprès des personnes à terre, des taches rouges se rependant sur leur vêtement. Certains dirigèrent les personnes choquées vers les ambulances, d'autres installaient des barrières afin de sécuriser la rue et enfin un groupe d'agents se formaient afin de partir à la recherche du tireur. Personne ne fit attention à elle, dans l'ombre, appuyée contre le mur et observant les alentours perdu entre colère et tristesse.

\- Clarke ! Clarke !...Clarke ! entendit elle alors qu'une figure brune bien connue remontait la rue, le téléphone contre l'oreille, une inquiétude bien visible marquant ses traits.

Tout en maintenant la pression sur sa blessure, elle sortit de l'ombre. Avançant un pas après l'autre alors qu'un bourdonnement désagréable emplissait ses oreilles. Sa vue se brouilla, ses alentours devenant des nuances de noir, de gris et de rouge. Alors qu'elle sentait que ses jambes ne pourraient plus la maintenir debout, des bras entourèrent sa taille, la couchant sur le sol délicatement.

\- Lexa.. souffla t'elle alors que des nuances de bruns bloquait maintenant sa vue.

\- Chut Clarke calme toi…., les secours vont te prendre en charge, tout va bien se passer répondit la brune en lui caressant les cheveux, sa voix semblait lointaine alors qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence à ses côtés.

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, cherchant de l'apaisement. Elle imagina des bras musclés, des boucles brunes ondulées, des pommettes hautes et un magnifique regard vert dans lequel elle pourrait se perdre pendant des heures. La femme qu'elle aimait lui murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille, Lexa couvrant son visage de baisers, son amour transparaissant dans chacune de ses caresses.

\- Appelez moi une ambulance immédiatement cria Octavia, la sortant de sa rêverie.

Ses paupières s'ouvrèrent à nouveau, ses pupilles s'habituant peu à peu aux rayons du soleil, les traits d'Octavia devenant de plus en plus clairs. Elle distingua également que quelqu'un se rapprochait sur leur droite, elle se décala légèrement pour observer l'inconnu, grimaçant en sentant sa blessure la rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Clarke….. restes tranquille…. Je peux savoir où est cette ambulance ? dit elle la tendresse disparaissant de sa voix alors que l'impatiente de la jeune femme se faisait ressentir.

\- Je suis désolé Madame mais les services hospitaliers sont débordés et les premières ambulances sont déjà partis avec les blessés les plus graves informa le jeune policier en observant les deux femmes, grimaçant distinctement alors qu'il reconnu la compagne de la présidente à terre.

\- Pourquoi les services hospitaliers seraient…. Octavia se tu, comprenant par elle-même les raisons.

La garde du corps observa les alentours, les policiers qui s'agitaient sur les lieux, des mines inquiètes arborant leur trait, la foule plus loin agglutinée contre les barrières, des femmes qui prenaient leur enfant dans leur bras, des hommes qui serraient les poings observant avec impuissance la scène qui se jouait sous leur yeux, des jeunes qui étaient fixés a leur smartphone, des larmes dévalant leur joue. Elle sentit que la jeune maman s'agitait dans ses bras, suivant également de ses yeux les alentours.

\- Octavia… le convoi dit elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son gilet par balle.

Octavia ne su quoi dire alors que les larmes emplissaient les yeux de son amie, elle pouvait simplement prier pour que Lincoln et Lexa ne soient pas blessés ou pire morts.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Octavia sortait de la chambre 253 avec un visage sombre, elle venait de quitter Clarke. La jeune femme avait sombré dans le mutisme depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. La blonde avait déversé toutes les larmes de son corps lors du trajet jusqu'à l'infrastructure et semblait déjà sombrer dans un désespoir sans nom. On s'était occupée de sa blessure, lui administrant des antidouleurs tout en veillant à la garder éveillée. Le regard vide, elle répondait robotiquement à toutes les question que les infirmières lui posait, celles-ci arboraient un regard compatissant pour la jeune maman endeuillée. Elle aimerait pouvoir rassurer la jeune femme avec des nouvelles de Lexa mais personne ne semblait savoir si la jeune femme était bel et bien dans le cortège présidentiel attaqué. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières pour la énième fois, demandant des nouvelles de son compagnon et de la mère de Clarke.

\- Le docteur Griffin a été appelé en urgence pour une intervention à l'extérieur et votre compagnon est sorti de chirurgie, je vais vous conduire à lui informa l'infirmière avant qu'elle n'ai besoin de demander.

Elle la suivit docilement à travers les couloirs, des images de l'attaque qu'elle avait vu auparavant aux infos défilaient dans son esprit. La garde du corps avait observé horrifiée, les images de vidéo surveillance de la ville, les motos à l'avant se couchant sous les tirs, les voitures du cortège explosant au fur et à mesure que les balles pleuvaient. Si Lexa se trouvait réellement dans l'une de ses voitures, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre suite à l'impact de la roquette avec le SUV. Lexa était une jeune femme stratège, ayant toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis, elle ne pouvait mourir aussi stupidement. Elle espérait la voir franchir sous peu les portes de cet hôpital pour courir au chevet de sa compagne, espoir qu'elle n'espérait pas vain.

\- Nous sommes arrivées…., votre compagnon est réveillé, il a été admis avec une blessure grave à la jambe, elle a été prise en charge rapidement et l'hémorragie a été contrôlé dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, l'invitant à rentrer.

L'infirmière referma la porte derrière elle, le cliquetis résonnant dans le silence alors qu'elle se tourna vers Lincoln qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu m'avais promis de faire attention reprocha gentiment Octavia.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour esquiver les balles dit-il avec un petit sourire tendant sa main à la garde du corps qui la saisit immédiatement.

\- Qu'en est-il de l'imprudente ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ignore où elle est…. Demanda Octavia sincèrement inquiète pour sa patronne.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Anya m'a affirmé qu'elle était dans cette voiture mais je suis sûr qu'elle m'a menti dit il pensif tout en caressant la main de sa petite amie. Elle a empêcher un pompier de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de Lexa, je suis sûr que si elle était dans cette voiture, elle n'aurait pas agi de cette façon, elle aurait pu aller elle-même dans la périmètre pour la sauver…..

La jeune femme écouta ses paroles, ne pouvant que tomber d'accord avec lui. Anya voyait Lexa comme sa petite soeur et ne reculerait devant rien pour la sauver.

\- Ma coéquipière a disparu, Alyson n'a pas été enregistré à l'hôpital alors qu'elle semblait blessée la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…. Reprit il pour appuyer ses dires…..Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui ne collent pas, je suis sure que Lexa n'était pas dans ce cortège. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas réapparu, c'est la question que je me pose depuis mon réveil.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tarder, Clarke a vraiment besoin d'elle.

Le couple se rapprocha, cherchant le confort de l'autre alors qu'il allait eux et leurs amis traverser une épreuve difficile. L'union faisait la force après tout et Octavia espérait que cela suffise pour venir à bout une fois pour toute de ce groupe terroriste.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Les voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête, répétant inexorablement la même chose. Cette même information qu'elle refusait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait y croire. Clarke refusait de perdre espoir car si elle venait à la perdre, elle succomberait peut-être une fois de plus à cette noirceur qui avait failli la détruire auparavant à la mort de son père. Ne pas savoir était le pire des traitements dont elle pouvait souffrir, est-elle en vie ? blessée ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi aucune déclaration avait été réalisé par la Maison Blanche ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait retrouver sa trace ? Les questions défilaient dans son esprit et sa frustration augmentait alors que les réponses lui étaient inconnus. Elle repensait aux derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit, l'accusant de ne pas être présente pour sa famille, de mourir avant même que leur enfant, cet enfant qu'elle portait, ne pouvait voir le jour. La jeune maman ne voulait pas avoir raison, elle voulait revoir la femme qu'elle aimait, s'excuser mille fois pour les mots durs qu'elle lui avait assené injustement. Elle comprenait le devoir que Lexa avait envers son pays, cette promesse qu'elle avait fait deux ans auparavant et qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir, elle aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée.

« La Maison Blanche reste silencieuse alors que la présidente reste introuvable, elle n'est pas arrivée par les deux autres cortèges faisant office de diversion et qui n'ont pas subi d'attaques. On peut penser alors qu'elle était dans le cortège attaqué mais aucune déclaration a été faite pour confirmer cette hypothèse. Sa compagne a également été blessé lors d'une attaque par un tireur isolé, le dit tireur a été appréhendé par la CIA et est interrogé au moment où je vous parle…..On se tourne maintenant vers la Maison Blanche pour obtenir des réponses, l'Amérique pleur déjà son leader bien aimé…. »

Lexa n'est pas morte, Lexa n'est pas morte répéta-elle alors que cette présentatrice impliquait à nouveau le contraire. Elle coupa la télévision fatiguée d'attendre des nouvelles qui ne venaient pas. On frappa à sa porte, elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever, restant dans le confort de son canapé, entourée d'une couverture. Raven se dirigea vers la porte, elle était restée dans la cuisine depuis son retour avec Clarke de l'hôpital voulant donner de l'espace à son amie. La mère de Clarke se trouvait sur le seuil, des cernes sous les yeux et une mine visiblement très inquiète.

\- Comment va-elle ? murmura le docteur afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de sa fille.

\- Elle va aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans ce genre de situation. Zappant les chaînes d'infos afin d'obtenir des réponses expliqua Raven avec une point de tristesse pour son amie. Je dois y aller, beaucoup de travail m'attends à la Maison Blanche, prenez bien soin d'elle et donnez moi des nouvelles termina t'elle en se saisissant de son blouson.

La latina retourna dans l'appartement, annonçant à Clarke son départ ainsi que l'arrivée de sa mère. La jeune maman resta muette, ne réagissant pas à l'annonce de son amie. Raven partit alors la démarche lasse et une expression pleine de remords. Abby avança avec précaution vers sa fille, déplaçant le verre d'eau que Raven avait préparé pour Clarke encore plein ainsi que l'assiette de chili qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

\- Bonjour Clarke salua Abby sans tirer aucune réaction de sa fille. Je suis désolée d'arriver aussi tard mais j'ai été retenu aux urgences toute la journée,…. je suis tellement contente que tu n'as rien dit-elle en se saisissant de la main de sa fille qui restait passive. Tu devrais boire et manger un peu chérie, il faut aussi que tu prennes tes médicaments pour éviter une infection, tu dois rester en bonne santé Clarke insista t'elle en posant brièvement son regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour qu'elle comprenne.

Celle-ci tendit la main vers sa mère après quelques secondes, Abby lui passa rapidement le verre d'eau et les comprimés avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Continuant sur sa lancée avec le chili que lui avait préparé Raven. Abby avait gardé le silence depuis que Clarke avait commencé à manger, l'étudiant sans oser parler, de peur que sa fille fuit et ne la laisse plus l'aider. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle, de son bébé…. Elle avait promis d'être toujours la pour elle depuis qu'elle lui avait accordé cette deuxième chance et elle ne la romprait pour rien au monde. Le docteur resterait auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Marcus te passe le bonjour, il aurait aimé être là mais il a été retenu en chirurgie dit elle afin de rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir oppressant.

Aucune réponse, Clarke ne bougea pas si on ne prenait pas en compte le mouvement continu de la fourchette vers sa bouche.

\- J'ai appelé Finn, il va garder Aden durant les prochains jours et il a promis de passer à l'appartement demain car Aden te réclame. Il a dit qu'il voulait soutenir sa maman jusqu'à temps que Lexa revienne.

Clarke posa sa fourchette dans le plat, ayant finit son assiette. Elle détourna pour la première fois le regard vers sa mère, remarquant son état de fatigue et l'inquiétude qui barrait ses traits.

\- Merci… souffla t'elle simplement alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

Elle la remercia pour Aiden, pour prendre soin d'elle et du bébé alors qu'elle se sentait tellement faible, pour croire elle aussi que Lexa allait revenir… Elle la remerciait pour tout, pour tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa mère qu'en cet instant.

En remarquant que sa fille allait bientôt sombrer dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait dépourvu de cauchemar, elle se leva, l'allongea sur le canapé et la couvrit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se plaça ensuite derrière la blonde, accueillant sa fille dans ses bras et espérant lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Abby resta longtemps éveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et observant une lumière rouge clignotant au loin, invisible pour quiconque ne connaissait pas son emplacement.

\- Je suis désolée dit elle une nouvelle fois en serrant davantage sa fille tout en évitant de la blesser.

Elle sombra quelques minutes plus tard sous l'objectif, seul témoin de leur sommeil.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

\- Bien… Je veux des mises à jour quotidienne, faites la parler… et féliciter Naïma pour moi termina t'elle son appel.

Anya souffla, lasse de cette journée dont elle ne semblait pas voir le bout.

\- Toi, féliciter Naïma….. Tu m'as laissé sans voix remarqua Raven moqueuse.

\- Je sais être reconnaissante quand l'occasion se présente défendit rapidement la secrétaire.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai toujours pas eu de reconnaissance pour tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être sauvé la peau de Clarke et la tienne par la même occasion…Elle t'aurait tué.

\- Plus de peur que de mal heureusement dit-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait avoir eu des sueurs froides en apprenant l'attaque perpétrée contre la jeune maman.

\- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda Raven alors qu'elle regardait les images de vidéosurveillance, la salle de presse se remplissant à vue d'œil.

\- Quelques minutes répondit elle sombrement. C'était difficile de mentir à Lincoln et maintenant je dois mentir à des milliards de personnes dit elle tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Raven en se positionnant devant la jeune femme, la saisissant par les épaules avant de remonter tendrement ses mains jusqu'à ses joues. Tout va finir par s'arranger, c'est une question de quelques jours dit elle avec un regard appuyé pour soulager la jeune femme.

Elle baissa rapidement ses mains, se les triturant nerveusement après avoir remarqué la proximité qu'elle avait instauré avec Anya.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Poursuivit Raven en baissant les yeux, détournant du mieux la conversation afin de baisser la tension ambiante.

Elle ne remarqua alors pas le sourire attendri d'Anya, la jeune femme se raclant la gorge afin de répondre à sa question. Elles en avaient fait du chemin depuis leur rencontre musclé un mois plus tôt.

\- Non, je devais attendre 24 heures avant de contacter Aria, on ne doit absolument pas attirer l'attention sur elles. J'espère simplement qu'elle n'est pas blessée.

\- Moi aussi.

Elles entendirent un coup porté contre la porte, les séparant définitivement et brisant la bulle qu'elles s'étaient créé en l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- C'est à nous Anya informa Harper avec tristesse.

\- J'arrive dit elle en lançant un dernier regard à Raven.

La secrétaire partit d'un pas lourd vers la porte, pleine de remords alors qu'elle allait devoir mentir à tout un peuple, anéantir les espoirs de tout un pays. Devoir mentir en ayant l'image d'une Clarke qui s'effondre.

\- Anya appela Raven alors qu'elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, la rejoignant en quelques enjambés. Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours d'accord avec votre plan et que je l'ai fait savoir de manière virulente mais je comprends qu'il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour gagner une guerre.

\- Lexa sourit Anya amusée.

\- J'ai appris ma leçon dit elle avec un clin d'œil,….. elle m'a aussi suggéré de prendre mon courage à deux mains dit-elle en croisant le regard d'Anya.

\- Ah oui ? sourit Anya, heureuse de pouvoir observer pour la première fois une Raven embarrassée.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée que la secrétaire s'amuse de la situation. Alors qu'elle allait se plaindre, elle fut coupée instantanément. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à ce baiser mais la jeune secrétaire se recula avec un grand sourire. La latina voulait protester et la retenir mais se retint en sachant que la conférence de presse ne pouvait pas attendre, le pays avait besoin de réponse. Anya ne put cependant se retenir de la frapper gentiment aux fesses, joueuse tout en lui décrochant un clin d'oeil.

\- Quelle allumense ! Se plaignit Raven alors que la porte venait de se refermer, un sourire barrant tout de même ses traits contrastant avec son ton indigné.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Anya se plaça devant le pupitre solennellement, Harper sur sa droite. Elles se tenaient devant le groupe de journalistes qui venaient de sortir de leur sommeil, restant dans la salle de presse malgré l'heure tardive. Elle tapa le micro, vérifiant que sa voix serait amplifier, cette annonce pourrait être décrite comme la conférence de sa vie et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Beaucoup de vies sont en jeu, il fallait absolument que le monde croit à la mort de Lexa.

\- Bonsoir dit elle en se raclant la gorge, feignant l'émotion. J'aurais aimé venir avec de meilleurs nouvelles, vous dire que la femme qui défend notre pays depuis 2 ans est saine et sauve, que la femme qui est tombée amoureuse une nouvelle fois n'était pas dans ce cortège,….. pas dans cette voiture dit-elle en détournant le regard, ne supportant pas de voir le visage des journalistes se défaire.

Elle n'aimait pas les journalistes, tout le monde le savait mais à cet instant elle compatissait à leur chagrin. Anya sentit une main sur son bras, Harper lui demandant silencieusement si elle voulait qu'elle prenne le relais. La meilleure décision était de laisser sa place, sachant sa proximité avec Lexa, son trouble rendrait l'histoire plus convaincante. La secrétaire se retira, se positionnant maintenant à la place d'Harper. La blonde dévia son regard vers la caméra située sur le mur qu'il leur faisait face, trouvant du réconfort dans le fait que Raven la regardait, veillait sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle eut une brève pensée pour Clarke, navrée que la jeune femme doive traverser cette épreuve. La secrétaire s'était promis de tout faire pour que ce calvaire dur le moins de temps possible, les gens qu'elle aimait rentrent à la maison et les autres derrière les barreaux pour le restant de leur misérable vie. Ils allaient payer, elle s'en assurerait personnellement.

\- … navrée d'annoncer que la présidente a été victime de cette attaque terroriste. Je prend ses fonctions dès demain et je ferais en sorte qu'ils payent pour leur acte abominable….. L'entourage de la présidente, particulièrement sa compagne ont besoin d'espace et je vous serais reconnaissante de rester à distance de sa famille en ce temps de deuil. Que dieu vous bénisse et bénisse les Etats Unis d'Amérique termina Harper avec une voix légèrement chevrotante.

Elles firent leur adieu rapidement alors que les journalistes se levaient, des questions à l'esprit. Anya souffla de soulagement une fois éloigné de la pièce, respirant plus facilement. Harper la suivait le pas trainant et l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

\- Harper l'appela t'elle inquiète.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras aussitôt, murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre à cause des sanglots et de sa tête plaquée contre son torse.

\- Harper, calme toi dit elle tout en lui caressant les cheveux maladroitement, essayant au mieux d'apaiser la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée….je pleur et tu me consoles alors que je n'étais pas si proche de Lexa…. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir….Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta meilleure amie, c'était une femme incroyable,… elle sera regrettée dit elle en essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes alors que de nouvelles coulaient, rendant la tâche interminable.

-…

Anya resta muette, gênée sous l'œil scrutateur de sa collègue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et elle savait que tôt ou tard son trouble serait suspect. Alors qu'elle allait se lancer dans un discours larmoyant, un corps se colla à ses côtés.

\- Anya, tu devrais rentrer….la journée a été très longue et épuisante émotionnellement pour toi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

\- On va te laisser Harp', rentres auprès de Monty… dit-elle tout en prenant la vice-présidente dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille qu'Anya ne put discerner.

Bien vite, elles ne furent plus que deux dans les couloirs silencieux de la Maison Blanche.

\- On dirait que je t'ai encore sauvé clama Raven en la poussant légèrement à l'épaule.

\- Je gérais parfaitement la situation Reyes affirma la blonde.

\- De loin, tu semblais gênée, incertaine,…. nerveuse décrivit Raven avec un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Dans tes rêves… dit elle tout en secouant la tête exaspérée.

\- Mes rêves.., Mlle Thompson vous implique peut-être mais vous êtes plus dévêtue qu'à cet instant en général dit elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es une abrutie dit Anya en laissant échapper un petit rire malgré elle.

\- Ton abrutie reprit Raven en se callant dans les bras d'Anya.

\- Mon abrutie s'accorda Anya en embrassant le haut du crâne de la jeune femme tendrement.

Elles laissèrent sur leur chemin la Maison Blanche qui se réveillerait demain endeuillée, ayant perdue son âme avec la disparition de la présidente bien aimée.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

 _ _J +1__

La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une douleur dans son cou, la tirant de son sommeil. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, se refermant aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui agressait sa rétine. La blonde se redressa à l'aide de son bras, remarquant avec étonnement qu'elle était dans son salon. La télévision était allumée et une publicité défilait à l'antenne, elle avait du s'endormir devant pensa t'elle sans s'en préocuper davantage. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits en sentant le soleil sur sa peau cependant celui ci se retira immédiatement alors que les souvenirs revenaient. Il n'y avait plus de raison de sourire alors que son soleil à elle, la personne qui illuminait ses journées depuis quelques temps avait disparu.

Clarke serra le poing de rage, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle pensait à Lexa. Un étau se comprima autour de son coeur et sa respiration devient de plus en plus filante. Une crise de panique s'empara de la jeune maman, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les serra contre ses cuisses. Elle entema un décompte des nombres dans l'ordre décroissant comme son psychologue lui avait appris lors de leur séance quelques années auparavant.

20,19,18,17,16.

Elle distingua à nouveau le contour des meubles qu'y l'entourait, le ciel bleu caché par quelques nuages le parsemant.

15,14,13,12,11.

La jeune actrice sentit la pression ses mains tremblantes plaquées contre ses cuisses, son corps s'enfonçant légérement dans le canapé du salon.

10,9,8,7,6,5.

La blonde sentit l'odeur émanant de la cuisine, des pancakes frais ne demandant qu'à être mangé.

4,3,2,1,0.

La jeune maman perçut les bruits de la ville : un klaxon lointain, des murmures de conversation, le vent sifflant entre les immeubles. Il y avait également une voix, celle ci bien plus proche et dont il était plus facile de distinguer des mots, des phrases.

Elle se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la source de bruit lentement, reprennant petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge lui annonçait le temps qui s'écoulait, celui ci ne s'arrêtant jamais malgré les jours sombres qui l'attendait. Les aiguilles, elles lui annoncèrent qu'une journée c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait laissé Lexa monter dans ce SUV, la dirigeant comme elle le crégnait vers sa mort.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquièter, Clarke dort en ce moment et je lui prépare son petit déjeuné. Je vais prendre soin d'elle et je vais veiller sur le bébé pour vous... Arrêtez de me harceler maintenant et reposez vous, votre blessure ne va pas guérir toute seule ordonna professionellement le docteur avant de raccrocher, se concentrant à nouveau sur la cuisine.

\- Maman salua t'elle après avoir attendu quelques secondes, essayant de déterminer par elle même qui pouvait être au téléphone avec elle. Avec qui parlais tu ? demanda t'elle en l'étudiant pour savoir si elle disait la vérité.

\- Lincoln et Octavia répondit elle en détournant les yeux pour surveiller sa préparation, ils s'inquiètent pour toi,... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda t'elle ensuite en accordant un sourire à sa fille.

L'odeur qui paraissait alléchante à son réveil la répulsa alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine où celle s'y s'intensifiait. Elle sentit la nausée l'envahir, se précipitant vers les toilettes avec sa mère sur les talons.

Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux alors que la nausée s'était dissipée, Clarke nichée dans ses bras, se remettant petit à petit. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle aurait voulu l'annoncer à la seule personne qui n'était maintenant plus présente. Une colère grandissait petit à petit à son encontre, nourrit par son absence et un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait à nouveau qu'on lui mentait et bizarrement l'appel matinal de sa mère la laissait perplexe. Un mélange de colère et d'espoir la remplissa alors qu'elle aurait juré que sa mère parlait à Lexa, sa façon de parler et les mots employés collaient à sa façon d'interagir avec elle. Mais une fois encore, elle pouvait se tromper et par peur d'espèrer en vain, elle arrêta d'y penser. De plus, Clarke serait la prémière au courant si sa compagne refesait surface...

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Le soleil se levait sur le pavillon, queqlues rayons frappant son visage alors qu'il s'avançait vers celui ci. Lincoln poussa le petit portillon alors qu'il entendait le taxi s'éloigner dans la rue. L'allée sur laquelle il boitillait était pavée, facilitant son ascension vers la porte. Le garde du corps entendit des larmes et des gémissement provenirent de la maison, l'alertant et le poussant à gravir les quelques marches du péron. Rapidement après qu'il eut sonné, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, la soixantaine tenant un bébé dans ses bras, la fillette se tortillant dans ses bras. Il sourit amusé en se rendant compte de sa mauvaise interpétration, le bébé pleurant à nouveau.

\- Bonjour Madame, désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais parler à Alyson, je suis un de ses collègues. Elle n'était pas dans les registres de l'hôpital et j'aimerais savoir si elle va bien expliqua t'il alors qu'il remarqua la confusion sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Alyson est partie ce matin au travail, elle allait parfaitement bien, je ne comprends pas votre inquiètude sur la santé de ma fille répliqua la vieille femme intriguée.

\- Elle était dans le cortège présidentiel qui a été attaqué hier, à ma droite et je l'ai vu se tenir la bras suite à sa chute de moto dit il tout en appuyant sur sa béquille pour garder l'équilibre, sa jambe le faisant souffrir.

\- Ma fille ne me parle pas beaucoup de son travail dit elle tout en berçant le bébé, quand elle est rentrée hier soir elle n'était pas bléssée bien que secouée par la nouvelle de la mort de la présidente. Vous devriez vous rendre à Guard Corp., elle pourra répondre à vos questions mieux que moi dit elle en lui sourriant, désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

\- Merci et bonne journée dit il en se détournant après avoir fait un léger signe de main au bébé.

Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, de nouvelles questions s'insinuièrent dans son esprit : Pourquoi Alyson n'etait elle pas bléssée alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle s'était bléssée gravement pendant sa chute ? Si Alyson va parfaitement bien alors qui était la personne à sa droite se faisant passer pour elle ? Lincoln pensa immédiatement à l'espion, les terroristes connaissaient la voiture dans la laquelle était Lexa, le chemin qu'il prennait et était visiblement préparé alors qu'il se rapprochait de leur position. Qui de mieux qu'une personne infiltrée dans le cortège pour les renseigner. Lincoln ragea intérieurement, il avait eu cette terroriste sous les yeux pendant tout le trajet et c'etait rendue compte de rien, la laissant filer. Le brun serra la mâchoire alors qu'une image mentale des voitures s'enflammant revint à son esprit, Lexa piègée à l'intérieur alors que la voiture explosait, lui regardait la scéne se produire impuissant. Sa mission était de la protèger et il avait échoué, perdant sa meilleure amie par la même occasion. Une vibration régulière le sortit de sa rêverie, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et il découvrit avec surprise 5 appels manqués et autant voir plus de messages. Il y jeta un oeil tout en essuyant sa joue mouillée, vestige de sa tristesse.

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 15****

 ** **Qu'elle a été ma surprise de découvrir que tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital alors que je venais te voir :(. Où es tu ? J'espère que tu restes prudent Lincoln, ta jambe ne doit pas trop travailler.****

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 25****

 ** **Pourquoi n'es tu pas à l'appartement ? Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le terme "se reposer".****

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 27****

 ** **Lincoln, décroches ce téléphnone ! Je m'inquiète...****

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 29****

 ** **Je te jure qui si tu ne décroches pas, je te traîne à nouveau à l'hôpital.****

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 30****

 ** **LIIIINNNNNCCCCOOOOLLLNNN ! Décroches !****

Il grimaça en échaînant les messages, sa petite amie semblait en colère et d'une certaine façon il la comprennait car il était en faute à cet instant. Lincoln, le matin même ne supportait plus de rester cloîtrer dans le lit d'hôpital. Il avait alors signer pour sortir contre l'avis des médecins qui ne l'avait pas retenu trop longtemps alors qu'il avait besoin du lit pour d'autres patients. Il avait alors prit un taxi, jetant à peine un oeil à ses affaires personnelles qu'il avait récupéré à l'acceuil de l'hôpital. Lincoln allait essayer de limiter les dégâts auprès d'elle avant de la retrouver.

 ** **Lincoln - 10 h 31****

 ** **Hey mon amour ! 3 Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir. J'ai été voir Alyson pour savoir si elle allait bien mais elle n'était pas chez elle, au travail d'après sa mère. Pourrais tu venir me chercher pour aller à Guard Corp ? Il y a qelque chose de louche dans cette histoire...****

 ** **Lincoln - 10 h 32****

 ** **Ma position. ( Carte )****

 ** **Octavia - 10 h 33****

 ** **J'arrive.****

Lincoln déglutit devant la réponse courte de sa compagne, craignant maintenant son arrivée alors qu'il était impatient quelques secondes auparavant. Son appartement était à 20 minutes en voiture, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait pour trouver les meilleurs mots afin de limiter les foudres de sa compagne.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Les clés s'entrechoquaient alors qu'elle les tournait autour de son doigt, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Elle marchait d'un pas determiné dans les couloirs souterrains, ayant pour but une cellule bien particulière. On la saluait sur son passage, certains par respect, d'autres par crainte. La brune aimait le pouvoir qu'elle exercait sur chacun d'entre eux, il la faisait sentir puissante. Elle arriva rappidement devant la porte, chassant le joelier.

Une fois la porte ouverte, elle put observer avec une certaine joie, le corps recroqueveillé de la jeune femme. Ontari n'eut aucun scrupule à la frapper dans l'estomac pour la réveiller. Les yeux de celle ci s'ouvrirent douceument, trop doucement alors qu'elle la frappa à nouveau. Ses yeux, cette fois s'ouvrirent brusquement, plein de rage alors qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle.

\- Salut, ma jolie dit elle moqueuse alors que le visage de Luna était couvert de sang et de boue.

Luna décida de l'ignorer royalement, s'asseyant dans son lit, fixant le mur en face d'elle. Action qui ne plu pas du tout à la terroriste qui s'empressa de l'attaquer verbalement.

\- Ce matin, j'ai écouté les infos américaines, m'intéressant à l'actualité de ce grand pays...devine ce qui fait la tête d'affiche en ce 8 novembre.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme resta muette bien qu'elle pouvait voir qu'elle venait de capter son attention.

\- Ta charmante soeur, la bien aimée Lexa Woods a périt tragiquement lors d'une attaque terroriste dit elle, un grand sourire barrant ses traits en reproduisant la voix de la présentatrice, moqueuse.

La captive laissa échapper un rire mauvais, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole cracha t'elle avec une pointe d'incrédulité.

\- Peu importe que tu me crois ou non, en cet instant, le plus important est que cette hypocrite est morte répliqua t'elle avec la même intensité.

Luna resta stoïque, ne rentrant a aucun moment dans la mascarade de la brune, n'y croyant pas un mot.

\- Ne sois pas surprise si tu nous entend faire la fête ce soir poursuivit elle tout en se rapprochant félinement de sa proie.

Elle serra la mâchoire de la jeune femme de sa main, n'hésitant pas à forcer jusqu'a lui tirer une grimace, une cicatrice sur sa joue s'ouvrant sous la pression.

\- Tu ne fera bientôt plus partie de ce monde à ton tour, une fois Echo revenue, elle se chargera de t'achever,...le mentor tue l'élève traître finit elle en relachant sa prise, poussant par la même occasion Luna contre le mur.

Ontari laissa sa captive avec une expression indéchifrable, elle put y desséler une pointe de peur ce qui était très satisfaisant à son gout. La journée commencait bien.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Prostrée depuis la rediffusion de la conférence de presse qui s'était déroulée tard dans la soirée, elle n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction. Sa mère la regardait du bar de la cuisine, une expression très inquiète marquant ses traits. Le docteur lui avait fait avaler quelques médicaments pour aider à cicatriser sa blessure ainsi que prévénir l'infection, elle lui avait également donné quelques pillules pour le bien être du bébé. Son pansement avait été changé pour la journée après que sa mère avait vérifié que les sutures avait tenu après ses vomissements. Sa nausée était très enconrageante car elle annonçait peut-être le succès de la procédure. La jeune maman réussit à se réjouir de la nouvelle, bien qu'avec une moins grande intensité, car cela guarantissait un avenir meilleur pour son fils. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Clarke devina qu'Harper était arrivée, la vice présidente ayant prévenu de sa visite.

\- Bonjour dit la nouvelle arrivante en s'adressant aux deux femmes.

Elle ne reçut que la réponse de sa mére, Clarke ne sachant pas comment réagir à son arrivée. Elle s'attendait à recevoir les mêmes mensonges de son amie, lui annonçant que Lexa était morte dans l'attaque perpétré à son encontre. Clarke était connue pour être tétue et braquée sur ses positions, ne croyant les faits seleument quand elle avait des preuves sous les yeux et pour le moment elle n'en avait aucune, d'où son obstination. Au contraire, elle avait des semblants de preuves la faisant pencher dans la direction opposée, le sentiment qu'on lui mentait durant une semaine avant la sortie chez les vétérans, le fait que Lexa était prévenue de l'attaque, le coup de fil matinal à sa mère. Cependant elle ferait en sorte de montrer ses soupçons à personne, attendant patiemment la preuve lui montrant qu'elle avait raison ou tort. Elle ne préfèrais pas penser à ce dernier cas de figure pour le moment.

\- Clarke souffla une voix timidement en se positionnant à ses côtés sur le canapé lui touchant le bras pour attirer son attention.

Cette fois ci, elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête, montrant qu'elle avait entendu ce qui encouragea la vice présidente à poursuivre.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée à Lexa commença Harper avec un tremolo dans la voix.

La jeune actrice se tourna vers elle surprise, Harper était la premiére personne qui s'excusait avec autant d'émotions, rendant la nouvelle trop réelle au gout de Clarke qui refusait d'y croire. Elle se saisit instinctivement de la main de la jeune femme, s'interrojeant par la même occasion sur la personne qu'elle cherchait à rassurer, Harper ou elle.

\- J'ai été en réunion toute le matinée avec Titus, Anya et Indra pour réfléchir aux prochaines actions de la Maison Blanche. On est tombé d'accord sur se concentrer en priorité sur le sol américain avant de prendre des actions à l'étranger informa Harper.

Clarke prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensés alors que son esprit était brouillé.

\- Pourquoi ne pas réagir immédiatement alors que vous savez où ils sont localisés ? Une fois la sécurité rétablie dans le pays, ils auront déplacé leur camps dans un autre endroit contre-argumenta la jeune maman.

\- Notre priorité est le sol américain, on doit s'assurer de la sécurité de nos concitoyens, deux terroristes court toujours et on doit à tout prix éviter de nouveaux attentats qui installeraient la peur dans l'esprit des gens défendit à son tour Harper calemement.

La jeune actrice concéda sur ce point, reconnaissant comme valide les arguments de la jeune femme.

\- Nos inquiétudes se tournent vers le congrès qui s'agite, il demande vengeance et veulent envoyer des troupes au Moyen Orient. Titus a d'ailleurs défendu avec force leur position ce matin, s'accordant avec eux poursuivit ensuite Harper la mine grave.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela, c'est tout le travail de Lexa durant ses deux années qui serait anéanti, elle s'est battue si vaillement pour la paix,...ils n'ont aucun droit ! S'exclama Clarke avec force. C'est son héritage, ils n'ont pas le droit de le détruire...continua t'elle, un sanglot remontant sa gorge maintenant. Ils n'ont ...aucun... droit souffla t'elle maintenant que des tremblements secouaient son corps.

Harper prit rapidement la jeune femme dans ses bras, la berçant dans l'espoir de calmer ses tremblements incontrolables. Abby prit place à ses côtés, les deux femmes encadraient Clarke qui pleurait à nouveau, s'accrochant à Harper avec désespoir. Elles partagèrent un regard inquiet par dessus l'épaule de Clarke. Tout se brouillait dans la tête de la jeune maman qui ne savait plus quoi penser, ses émotions se brouillaient complétement et son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir alors que les larmes défilaient inlassablement sur ses joues.

Ce fut la télévision qui la sortit de sa torpeur, elle relacha Harper pour ancrer ses yeux sur l'écran. La présentatrice annonçait que de nouvelles informations avaient filtrées attestant d'hypothéses préalablement avancées.

" ...En effet, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé dans la première voiture du cortège ni celle le cloturant. Des analyses sont en cours pour la voiture du milieu, la plus endommagée et celle où la présidente voyageait d'après la Maison Blanche, pour savoir si les mêmes observations vont pouvoir être faite...Le pays retient son souffle en attente des résultats."

La nouvelle eut le mérite de tarrir toutes ses larmes et lui redonner espoir. Elle détourna son regard vers son amie d'enfance qui paraissait sincérement surprise de la nouvelle, la bouche legèrement ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Sa mère de son côté était également surprise mais son expression semblait plus songeuse comme intriguée. Clarke au milieu avait retrouvé le sourire, elle gardait espoir qu'un jour elle retrouverait les bras de sa compagne.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Le SUV arriva après 15 minutes, déboulant dans la rue avec les sirènes, faisant se déporter quelques véhicules pour le laisser passer. La garde du corps fit demi tour avec le troitoir, se garant juste devant Lincoln, le jeune homme s'empressa de monter sous le regard colérique de la jeune femme.

Ils prirent la direction de Guard Corp. dans le silence, Lincoln n'osait pas prendre la parole et Octavia se retenait difficilement de lui crier dessus, ses mais serrées autour du volant gage de son énervement. Lincoln sentait que c'était le calme avant la tempête, Octavia ne pouvait jamais se retenir très longtemps avant de décharger ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de quitter l'hôpital contre l'avis des médecins et de vagabonder dans la ville, il n'y a pas déjà assez de personnes à la morgue ! Tu veux finir comme Lexa peut être poursuivit Octavia sans aucun filtre, montrant l'étendu de sa frustration.

\- Elle n'est pas morte contra Lincoln avec force.

\- Lincoln tu peux trouver du réconfort en t'accrochant à cette pensée mais tôt ou tard, tu vas finir par souffrir poursuivit elle avec plus de retenue, retrouvant le contôle sur sa colère.

\- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, elle ne m'a jamais abandonné... dit il en serrant le poing au souvenir de ce jour tragique où il pensait mourir sous le feu ennemi lors d'une embuscade.

\- Lincoln dit elle avec un ton las.

\- Je vais la retrouver dit il intransigeant, refusant de baisser les bras.

Il croyait en son amie et savait qu'elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis et que cette mascarade fesait partie d'un plan plus grand où chacun avait un rôle à jouer. Le but de tout cela restait inconnu pour lui mais il s'était donné pour mission de retrouver la trace de cet espion pour aider la jeune femme.

\- Que fait on arrivé à Guard Corp. ? Demanda Octavia en abordant un sujet moins sensible, elle reviendrait sur le sujet précédent plus tard, laissant un peu de temps à son compagnon pour s'adapter à la nouvelle situation.

Le reste du trajet, Lincoln informa Octavia de ses découvertes et de ses hypothéses, la jeune femme s'accordant avec lui sur la présence éventuelle d'un espion dans le convoi. Il restait à savoir pourquoi Alyson n'était pas à son poste cette journée là et qui était au courant.

Octavia arriva rapidement, ne prennant pas la peine de chercher une place pour se garer, elle monta sur le trotoir et positionna le véhicule à l'entrée du batiment sous l'oeil ébahi du personnel de sécurité.

\- Par devant, je me charge d'eux dit elle en faisant un signe de tête vers les hommes qui se rapprochaient.

Il hocha la tête et descendit une fois qu'Octavia avait attiré leur attention.

\- Madame, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous garer ici dit le plus grand des deux avec un ton ferme.

\- On est des services secrets, Octavia Blake, garde raprochée de la présidente et on doit parler immédiatement à votre patronne dit Octavia en lui montrant son insigne.

\- Madame Roger est très certainement en rendez vous répondit l'homme légérement plus conciliant. Je ne peux tolérer ce genre de pratique sans son accord.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'attendre son accord quand la sécurité nationale est en jeu dit elle, sa frustation commençant à se faire ressentir.

L'homme allait répliquer à nouveau mais il fut arrêté par son collègue, celui-ci lui faisait signe de brancher son oreillette. Il écouta durant des secondes qu'y lui parurent interminable, le message qu'on lui avait transmis.

\- Excusez nous Mlle Blake, vous pouvez laisser votre véhicule dit il enfin, se décalant pour la laisser passer.

\- Trop aimable dit la brune par dessus son épaule sans pouvoir se retenir.

La garde du corps rentra rapidement dans la bâtiment par les portes coulissantes, cherchant Lincoln du regard. Le jeune homme était à l'acceuil, appuyé contre le meuble et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, une femme dont le visage lui était familier sortie de l'ascenseur à côté de la recéption, se dirigeant vers son petit ami.

\- Reportez mes prochains rendez vous, je dois m'entretenir avec ces deux agents dit elle en se tournant vers la garde du corps alors qu'elle les avait rejoint à l'instant, lui accordant un signe de tête poursuivant sa discussion avec sa secrétaire.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons tranquille dans mon bureau dit elle en ouvrant la marche, avançant doucement en prennant en compte l'état de son compagnon.

\- Je suis désolée pour Lexa, j'aurais aimé être là pour la protéger commença t'elle en s'adressant à Lincoln.

Octavia l'observa et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas bléssee, aucune petite cicatrice sur son visage comme celle de Lincoln et aucun bras en écharpe qui accompagnerait sa chute de moto.

\- Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas dans le cortège ? demanda ensuite Octavia alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'ascenseur par lequelle la jeune femme était descendue.

\- Ce n'était pas mon choix mais un ordre directe de Lexa. Ma compagnie est engagée depuis le début de son mandat pour assurer sa protection lors de déplacement officiel à risque, j'ai donc travaillé à de nombreuses reprises avec elle. J'ai accouché il y a peu et je l'avais informé de mon retour il y a un mois à la direction. Elle m'a convoqué il y a quelques jours en me sugérant de prendre la direction d'un des convois de diversion, elle avait a coeur de ne pas laisser mes filles sans famille répondit elle en les invitant à sortir de l'ascenseur, arrivée au septième étage.

\- Elle supposait donc que son convoi allait être attaqué ? Demanda ensuite Lincoln afin de confirmer ses suspicions.

\- Oui je pense qu'elle était consciente qu'une attaque allait se produire.

\- Qui était au courant à part vous et la présidente ? reprit Octavia en franchissant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme qui offrait une magnifique vue de Washington.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a sûrement informé son personel pour me trouver un remplaçant dit elle en prennant place derriére son bureau et les invitant à s'assoir.

\- Vous a t'elle fait part d'autres informations, un quelconque plan... entama Octavia à la recherche d'informations.

\- Elle a été très brève, elle avait d'autres rendez vous après moi mais elle semblait assez inquiète et préocupée...elle tripotait nerveusement un dossier intitulé mission Shadow sous mes yeux pendant l'intégralité du rendez vous.

Octavia regarda avec interrogation son compagnon pour qui le nom semblait évoqué quelque chose.

\- Luna, son infiltration au sein du réseau terroriste s'intitule mission Shadow mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela peut nous aider informa Lincoln pensif.

\- Moi non plus dit elle pensive, Lexa devait simplement étudier les informations que sa soeur avait recueillie pour savoir comment agir compléta t'elle.

Alyson et Lincoln hochèrent la tête de concert, s'accordant à ses propos. Ils étaient de nouveau dans une impasse avec un nouveau terroriste qui courrait les rues de Washington en prime.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

Octavia le déposa devant le quartier général de la CIA, Anya qui était déjà présente avait besoin de lui pour un interrogatoire. Sa compagne retourna à Washington pour protéger Clarke, directive de Harper, nouvelle présidente en fonction. Sur le chemin, il avait pu obtenir des nouvelles de Clarke qui se reposait et encessait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la mort de sa compagne.

Il fut conduit immédiatement à Anya, il entra dans une salle sombre avec une fenêtre donnant sur une nouvelle salle, la salle où on interrogeait en ce moment même une femme. En le voyant rentrer dans la pièce, la secrétaire porta quelques coups contre la vitre, attirant l'attention de l'agent qui se leva.

Lincoln prit son temps pour observer la terroriste à travers la vitre, c'etait une jeune femme avec les cheveux bruns et quelques mèches blondes, elle avait les yeux marrons et la peau légérement matte. Elle avait un ématome en dessous de l'oeil, sa peau était maintenant violacée à cet endroit, sa lèvre était ouverte et son arcade avait été bandé négligément.

Une personne entra dans la pièce sans frapper, arrêtant immédiatement sa contemplation.

\- Naïma ? Salua t'il surpris.

\- Lincoln, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement... elle ne m'a pas adréssé la parole depuis maintenant plusieurs heures...pas un mot, ...elle ne s'hydrate pas et refuse de manger quoique ce soit dit elle en s'approchant de la vitre, fixant la suspecte avec une pointe de colère.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir demander de venir ? demanda Anya qui ne sembalit pas être plus informé que lui.

\- J'ai pensé à un instant qu'elle ne me comprennait pas, j'ai essayé l'anglais et l'arabe mais elle ne réagissait pas, je lui est alors tendu un carnet pour voir si elle préférait écrire et voilà ce qu'elle a écrit... dit elle en tendant le dit carnet à Anya, Lincoln boitillant jusqu'à elle pour prendre connaissance du message.

Anya Thompson et Lincoln Forest était écrit soigneusement sur la page sans un mot de plus.

\- Vous voulez qu'on mène l'interrogatoire dit alors Lincoln surpris.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé si elle ne parlerait qu'en votre précense, elle a hoché de la tête avant de redevenir la parfaite statue qu'elle était avant.

\- Je n'ai jamais conduis d'interrogatoire dit Anya en regardant Lincoln légérement incertaine.

\- Vous allez y arriver, je vous assure que vous pouvez être intimidante dit Naïma afin de la rassurer. Je reste derrière si il y a un problème, on interviendra aussitôt.

Les deux amis suivirent alors les indications de l'agent et se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la salle en compagnie de la teroriste. Lincoln s'installa sur la chaise et Anya se plaça en retrait, évaluant la situation de loin, laissant Lincoln mener l'interrogatoire pour le moment. Leur présence semblait déjà faire réagir la jeune femme qui les observait tour à tour attentivement.

\- Pourquoi avez vous écrit nos deux noms sur ce carnet ? demanda Lincoln d'une voix dur en lançant le carnet sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

Celle ci se détourna vers le coin gauche de la pièce, observant avec méfiance la camèra ainsi que la vitre tintée.

\- Je parlerais une fois que j'aurais la guarantie que nous ne sommes pas filmés et que personne ne nous observe répondit la brune avec un fort accent.

\- Vous pensez être en position de négocier intervint Anya pour qui la désinvolture et l'arrogance dont elle faisait preuve l'estomaquait.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'un naturel patient Mme Thompson mais je pense que les informations que je possède son suffisament sensible pour ne pas tomber dans l'oreille de n'importe qui répondit t'elle avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu décrire comme amusée.

\- Pourquoi nous faire confiance ? demanda alors Lincoln avant qu'Anya réagisse à la pique de l'inconnue.

\- Les caméras, Mr Forest répondit elle simplement en s'étalant légérement sur son siège avec nonchalance.

Anya fulminait dans son coin, cette femme avait la facheuse impression d'être aux commandes de l'interrogatoire et cela avait le don de l'enrager. Elle tapa plusieurs fois contre la vitre, autorisant le personel à répondre à cette demande.

\- Maintenant, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vider votre sac car ma patiente s'amenuise et vous allez bientôt regretter de vous êtes fait attraper.

\- Je suis exactement où je dois être répondit la jeune femme après avoir vérifié que ces conditions étaient remplies.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous avez fait exprès de vous faire arrêter ? Reprit Lincoln en jetant un regard noir à Anya la priant de se calmer.

Elle hocha la tête pour simple réponse et attendait patiemment la question suivante en se tournant vers Anya.

\- Vous allez bientôt me dire que vous n'êtes pas une tireuse râtée et que vous avez fait exprés de manquer Clarke Griffin...

La brune sourrit simplement pour toute réponse, détournant le regard pensive.

\- J'ai fait en sorte de tirer pour que la balle frôle son bassin, créant ainsi une blessure superficielle.

Les deux amies se regardèrent de plus en plus perplexe quant à l'attitude et les informations que délivraient cette femme.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda alors Lincoln après quelques secondes.

\- Mes amis m'appelent Echo.

*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*25*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et était à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.

Echo est notre nouveau personnage, Quelle impression vous a t'elle fait ? Ennemie ou amie ?

J'espère que les moments Linctavia et Ranya vous ont plu a défaut d'avoir du Clexa pour le moment.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des questions et j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre ressenti sur le chapitre. Sachez que je répondrais avec plaisir à chacun d'entre vous.

Prochain chapitre : Combat tant attendu entre Ontari et Luna, Lincoln qui continue de remonter la piste de l'espion, de plus en plus d'agitation au congrès et dans la population, le retour d'Aden ( car on l'aime ce petit bonhomme)...

Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster la suite mais vous l'aurez dans moins de deux semaines à n'en pas douter.

Encore merci pour avoir attendu aussi lontemps et vos messages de soutien pour mes examens qui m'ont fait très plaisirs.

À bientôt !


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver pour la première partie de ce chapitre 26 qui suit les attentats à l'encontre du couple présidentiel. Je vous avez annoncé un combat entre Luna et Ontari mais il va falloir attendre la deuxième partie du chapitre pour cela.

On a passé la barre des 200 commentaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré un tel succés pour une premiére histoire sur le couple Clexa. Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre et aussi aux autres qui lisent cette histoire tout simplement.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ;-), je suis sûre que vous êtes impatient de découvrir la suite.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Chapter 26 - part 1 :

Anya fulminait dans son coin, cette femme avait la facheuse impression d'être aux commandes de l'interrogatoire et cela avait le don de l'enrager. Elle tapa plusieurs fois contre la vitre, autorisant le personel à répondre à cette demande.

\- Maintenant, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vider votre sac car ma patiente s'amenuise et vous allez bientôt regretter de vous êtes fait attraper.

\- Je suis exactement où je dois être répondit la jeune femme après avoir vérifié que ces conditions étaient remplies.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Vous avez fait exprès de vous faire arrêter ? Reprit Lincoln en jetant un regard noir à Anya la priant de se calmer.

Elle hocha la tête pour simple réponse et attendait patiemment la question suivante en se tournant vers Anya.

\- Vous allez bientôt me dire que vous n'êtes pas une tireuse râtée et que vous avez fait exprés de manquer Clarke Griffin...

La brune sourrit simplement pour toute réponse, détournant le regard pensive.

\- J'ai fait en sorte de tirer pour que la balle frôle son bassin, créant ainsi une blessure superficielle.

Les deux amies se regardèrent de plus en plus perplexe quant à l'attitude et les informations que délivraient cette femme.

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda alors Lincoln après quelques secondes.

\- Mes amis m'appelent Echo.

Ce nom, Anya le connaissait, elle l'avait lu à maintes reprises et entendu de la bouche de Lexa elle même.

\- Connaissez vous Luna ? Demanda Anya pour tester la véracité des dires de la brune.

\- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose répondit elle avec un air effronté.

\- Elle nous fait perdre notre temps dit Lincoln sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui frottait doucement ses poignets, les soulageant de l'emprise des menottes.

\- Je ne vous dirais plus rien et je souhaite avoir un avocat dit elle.

\- Même un excellent avocat ne vous sauvera pas de Guantanamo menaca Anya afin de créer de la crainte chez cette jeune femme qui respirait la confiance en elle.

\- Cette réplique a fait son temps, plus personne ne craint cette prison reprit Echo avec désinvolture.

Lincoln s'appuya sur la table pour se lever, la jeune femme leur avait révélé assez d'informations et ne sembalit plus apte à coopérer maintenant. Anya suivit ses pas après un regard, s'accordant avec lui sur leur départ.

\- Saluer la présidente pour moi ! s'exclama t'elle alors qu'il tenait la poignée dans sa main, la serrant plus que nécesaire à ses mots.

\- Lincoln, ne l'écoutes pas, ne la laisses pas t'atteindre commanda Anya entre ses dents serrées, son ennervement palpable.

Ils quittérent la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, laissant dérrière eux Echo qui souriait finement.

\- Quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda Lincoln alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de la porte.

\- Elle connait Luna, Lexa a plusieurs reprises a désigné Echo comme le mentor de sa soeur dans l'organisation expliqua Anya en s'adossant sur le mur également, lui faisant face.

\- Lexa m'a dit une fois que Luna avait confiance en Echo sans plus d'explication sur ses raisons, ce qui avait laissé Lexa songeuse pendant plusieurs jours compléta Lincoln après quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'elle disait vrai au sujet de l'attaque sur Clarke, j'ai pu lire les quelques informations que la CIA a rassemblé sur elle à l'aide de la reconnaissance faciale, elle n'a jamais fait preuve d'une telle négligence.

\- Reste à savoir si elle a prit la décision de ne pas blesser Clarke ou le réseau ne souhaite tout simplment pas sa mort après celle de... Lexa dit il amèrement.

Le garde du corps observa son amie ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose avant de la refermer aussitôt, les plongeant tous les deux dans un silence tendu.

\- J'ai été intérogé Alyson Roger ce matin et j'ai appris que Lexa lui avait demandé de laisser sa place dans le cortège informa Lincoln avec un ton neutre, regardant la secrétaire avec attention.

\- Je ne comprends pas, elle n'était pas à ta droite... se demanda Anya avec surprise, si ce n'était pas elle alors... commença Anya avant que la réalisation la frappe.

\- Un espion compléta Lincoln en serrant les poings,... et je l'ai laissé filer alors qu'il était bléssé à quelques mètres se fustigia le jeune homme.

\- Je n'y ai vu que du feu aussi Lincoln, je suis aussi à blamer confesa Anya avec une pointe de colère.

\- Je me charge de le retrouver, pour Lexa conclu le brun avec force.

\- Bien, je vais voir Naïma et la charger de surveiller Adam, on tient enfin notre taupe.

\- Je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau déclara Lincoln qui s'éloignait en boitillant.

\- Sois prudent finit elle en observant son ami se retirer non sans mal.

La blonde s'adossa au mur quelques secondes, serrant le poing de rage alors qu'elle avait été dupé également. Elle se saisit ensuite de son portable, une fois calmée, appuyant sur l'écran tactile rapidement avant de le porter à son oreille. Anya allait éclaircir cette situation sur le champs afin de garder la tête froide par la suite. La machine était en marche et elle devait impérativement se tenir au plan, leur sacrifice ne pouvait être vain.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Une tête blonde passa enfin la barriére du T-shirt après quelques secondes de lutte. Le bras droit se retrouva sans mal à sa place, ce qui fut plus difficile pour le second. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir sur son flanc gauche à chaque mouvement de son bras. Clarke serra les dents et se tortilla pour enfiler le dit bras dans son emplacement.

Son fils allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle voulait être présentable pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Son petit garçon pouvait enfin profiter de son enfance suite à la guérison de son cancer et elle ne voulait pas tinter de tristesse ses premiers temps de bonheur.

Elle sortit de sa chambre habillé simplement pour retrouver son foyer encore vide, sa mère était descendue au point de rendez vous pour récupérer Aden.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, fixant l'image fatiguée et triste de son visage que lui renvoyait son miroir. Ouvrant le robinet, la jeune maman s'asperga le visage d'eau cachant ses yeux rouges et bouffies du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Son estomac la tiraillait depuis la disparition de Lexa, l'inquiétude et le stress menaçant de la submerger à tout moment. Cependant, elle se devait d'être forte et attendre patiemment que la situation change pour que Lexa sorte de l'ombre. La blonde essayait de contrôler la partie de son cerveau qui prennait de plus en plus d'ampleur avec les révélations et qui lui criait que Lexa était en vie, la déception dans le cas contraire serait insupportable. La conclusion qu'elle avait faite après une longue réflexion était que Lexa devait faire croire aux terroristes qu'elle était morte, pour quelles raisons elle l'ignorait encore, qu'est ce qui pouvait amener Lexa à prendre autant de risques ?

La blonde se rappela avec amerturme la soirée romantique qu'elle avait organisé il y a deux jours, lui annonçant pour la première fois qu'elle l'aimait, tout ça avant de disparaitre. La réciprocité de ses sentiments lui permettait t'elle de lui mentir, de se faire passer pour morte... La présidente pensait elle que leur relation était acquise, que peu importe ces choix, Clarke serait docilement en train de l'attendre le soir quand elle rentre. La jeune maman lui avait accordé sa confiance totale dès le début sachant que Lexa était une jeune femme sérieuse et loyale, ne s'amusant en général pas avec en sachant à quel point cela était important pour elle. On dirait qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée à son sujet et elle en payait le prix aujord'hui, plongée dans un tumulte d'émotions alors que la jeune femme l'avait séduit. Malgrè la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait à son egard, son coeur trouvait des excuses à chacune des actions de la brune, l'empêchant inexorablement de la détester. Mais toutes ces émotions étaient dirigés à la Lexa qui était encore en vie, terrée quelque part, car dans le cas contraire si elle était bel et bien dans cette voiture, elle se fustigerait d'avoir penser une seule seconde que la jeune femme pouvait la trahir, lui mentir...

Du bruit au niveau de l'entrée attira son attention, des clés s'enfonçant dans la serrure avant que la poignée s'enclenche pour révéler son fils et sa mére. La jeune actrice profita du fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu pour jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à son apparence.

Présentable n'était pas vraiment le mot qui la caractérisait à cet instant alors que de nouvelles larmes avaient échappeé à son contrôle, dévalant à nouveau ses joues.

La jeune femme ne pu faire un geste de plus dans une tentative désespérée de cacher ce qui démontrait sa tristesse ou sa colère car son fils rentrait déjà dans la salle de bain.

L'incertitude marqua ses traits pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle attendait la réaction du garçon. Aden ouvrit grand ses bras après avoir détaillé rapidement le visage triste de sa mère. Sa mère, surprise, ne put contrôler sa réaction, un son entre le rire et le sanglot s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle s'agenouilla rapidement en face de lui, son fils l'acceuillant dans ses bras immédiatement. Ils partagèrent une longue étreinte sans un mot, le fils comprennat parfaitement la détresse de sa mère et la mère impressionnée par la force de son fils.

Abby arriva après quelques minutes, leur ayant laissé un peu de temps pour se retrouver avant de les rejoindre. Elle les invita à rejoindre le salon où ils partagèrent tous les deux la sofa alors qu'elle se positionna en face sur le canapé, les couvant d'un regard attendri.

\- Maman...commença il, attirant l'attention des deux femmes, tu sais Lexa elle va revenir, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour guerir ces blessures expliqua t'il en surprennant ses deux ainnées.

Il se rallongea docillement contre le côté droit de sa mère, inconscient du fait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce.. qui te fait dire cela mon chéri ? demanda Clarke après une inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour conserver une voix douce.

\- Lexa c'est comme un super héros, elle se bat pour le bien et tu m'as toujours dit qu'elle sauvait plein de vies résonna t'il avec innocence.

Puisque sa mère ne réagissait toujours pas, visiblement perdue très loin dans ses pensés, il prit la liberté de poursuivre son analyse.

\- Tout le monde croit qu'elle ne reviendra pas donc les méchants baissent leur garde car ils croient qu'ils ont gagnés mais Lexa elle se repose et récupère à l'abri tandis que ses amies arrêtent les méchants et quand tout est fini, elle revient à la maison guérrie et retrouve son amoureuse...et moi dit il en gesticulant contre sa mère, content de sa conclusion.

\- C'est une très belle histoire Aden félicita Abby tout en observant sa fille du coin de l'oeil.

Un voile de tristesse couvrait les yeux de la blonde à nouveau. Elle croyait être de retour quatre années auparavant alors qu'elles avaient appris que l'avion de Jake n'avait jamais atteri en Russie. Toutes deux, pendant plusieurs heures avaient espérées et pleurées en attendant de savoir le destin de l'ingénieur. L'expèrience se renouvelait alors qu'elle voyait sa fille se retenir d'y croire trop pour ne pas être anéanti quand les mauvaises nouvelles arriveraient. L'avion n'avait jamais été retrouvé et ces passagers présumés mort depuis maintenant des années. Sa fille avait tout perdu suite à cela et elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle devait souffrir à cet instant.

\- Quand Lexa va revenir, comment maman doit elle réagir ? la voix de sa fille la sortie de ses souvenirs douloureux encore aujourd'hui.

\- Au début, tu vas être heureuse car Lexa est en vie et elle t'a manqué mais après un peu en colère car elle a menti et ce n'est pas bien de mentir... surtout aux personnes qu'on aime répondit le jeune garçon suite à une courte réflexion.

Clarke passa affectieusement la main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de lui embrasser le front. Sa vision des choses, avec des yeux d'enfants, semblait rendre les choses plus faciles, plus supportables pour la jeune maman. Avec lui, elle avait le sentiment que tout finirait par s'arranger.

\- Tu l'aimeras toujours Lexa,... hein maman car elle aura besoin de toi à ses côtés.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri répondit la jeune maman comme une évidence.

\- Promis ? dit il en lui tendant son petit doigt.

\- Promis répéta t'elle en scellant son doigt avec celui de son fils.

Par ce simple geste, elle venait de s'engager auprès de son fils. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte à quel point la tenir serait difficile. La jeune maman allait devoir se battre contre ses insécurités et ses réticences car jamais elle ne pourrait décevoir son fils à nouveau.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

La chaleur était insupportable à cette heure de l'après midi alors qu'elle effectuait ses visites. Le geolier cherchait la clé correspondante à la serrure depuis quelques temps maintenant ce qui ne faisait que l'agacer. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait se plaindre sous peine de se retrouver enfermer comme sa patiente. Il trouva enfin la bonne et le docteur eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas souffler de soulagement. L'homme la poussa à l'interieur sans ménagement avant même qu'elle puisse faire un seul pas. La blonde se rattrapa au mur pour éviter la chute et ne se détourna qu'une fois sûre que la porte était fermée.

Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, Luna se redressait de sa couchette, l'acceuillant avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour Docteur la salua la jeune femme d'une voix rendue pâteuse par manque d'eau.

\- Je t'ai déjà autorisé à m'appeler Nia reprit la blonde en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de récupérer dans le sac que le joelier avait lancé après l'avoir poussé à l'intérieur.

\- Merci dit Luna après avoir bu quelques gorgées salvatrices de sa gourde.

\- Je peux t'examiner demanda la jeune femme ensuite.

Luna acquiesca et la blonde se mit immédiatement au travail, examinant chaque zone qui avait été touché durant le dernier combat de la jeune femme.

\- Ton arcade semble se refermer avec les points que j'ai réalisé et pas d'infection visible. Je vais soigner les blessures qui se sont ouvertes à nouveau sur ton visage poursuivit elle en appliquant un tissu imbibé d'alcool sur chaque petite coupure.

\- Comment va Mike ? demanda Luna, murmurant pour se faire entendre uniquement par le docteur.

\- Ses nombreuses blessures se guérissent et la drogue l'empêche de ressentir la douleur. Si il ne l'envoie pas à nouveau au combat, tout se passera bien pour lui rassura t'elle la prisonnière inquiète.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu le connaissais reprit Nia, toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

\- C'est le compagnon d'une amie proche de ma soeur, ça fait 7 ans qu'il avait disparu avant qu'il ne l'amène dans l'arène murmura à nouveau Luna en surveillant l'homme qui était posté à l'entrée.

\- Il a l'air d'être un homme bon, le peu de fois où j'ai pu parler avec lui sans l'emprise de cette drogue, il me parlait d'une certaine Hope.

\- C'est bien elle confirma t'elle en un sourire.

\- Je vais soulever ton t-shirt pour observer tes côtes dit elle en alliant le geste à la parole.

Elle observa la précense de nouveaux hématomes, plus récents dont la teinte différe avec les plus anciens qui étaient maintenant jaunis.

\- Ontari prononça simplement Luna pour toutes explications.

\- Cette fille est vraiment une brute, je me demande comment ce réseau peut tenir encore debout avec une abrutie pareil aux commandes s'enerva le docteur, appliquant plus de pression sur l'abdomen de sa patiente la faisant grimacer. Désolée s'excusa t'elle immédiatement en l'observant se tendre.

\- Si le réseau tient encore debout c'est parce qu'Ontari n'est pas la tête pensente mais plutôt le gentil toutou se moqua t'elle.

\- Tout s'explique dit elle avec un sourire amusé. La guérison des côtes est encourageante mais il faut que tu restes allongé au maximum pour que tout rentre vraiment dans l'ordre. Pour ta jambe, l'atèle immobilise le membre pour faciliter la reconstruction de l'os, il faut compter encore un bon mois pour tu puisses marcher sans elle.

\- Merci Nia... est ce que tu as entendu parler de ma soeur ? Elle a eu un accident ou quelque chose comme cela continua Luna hésitante.

\- Ontari se vante que ses hommes ont réussi leur mission, son cortège aurait été attaqué lors d'un déplacement et elle n'a pas refait surface depuis informa Nia de ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre davantage et je reviendrais te voir, tient bon, je suis sûr qu'on va bientôt venir te chercher dit elle en serrant son bras gentiment pour la rassurer.

Luna ne fit pas attention à son départ, trop bousculée parce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

\- Passez moi votre eau ! Ordonna le joelier alors que la blonde passait devant lui.

\- Allez vous en chercher protesta elle en se détachant de sa poigne.

La blonde se retrouva projetée contre le sol, le nez en sang alors que l'homme n'avait visiblement pas apprécié son refus.

\- Nia cria Luna en tentant difficilement de se lever pour la rejoindre, l'altercation la sortant immédiatement de ses pensées.

\- Hey ! Abruti ! On a besoin d'elle, aucun mal doit être fait au docteur ! Déboula Ontari furieuse. Emmenez le moi à la fosse ordonna Ontari aux deux gardes qui la suivait.

\- Elle ne peut pas se battre protesta Nia immédiatement en se plaçant devant Luna alors qu'Ontari la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur.

\- On trouvera bien un drogué qui fera l'affaire concéda Ontari en s'éloignant vers la dite fosse, laissant un nouveau géolier à sa porte.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la guida vers la sortie. Luna observa la docteur presser sa main contre son nez sans faire d'histoire. La jeune femme comptait déjà les heures jusqu'à son retour avec de meilleures nouvelles car elle refusait d'acepter que sa soeur soit morte.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Les mêmes images défilaient sur l'écran d'ordinateur depuis quelques heures, Lincoln cherchait dans cette foule de gens l'espion qui lui avait échappé. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il est pu changer d'apparence dans cette petite ruelle pour se retrouver sur la grande avenue ressemblant à la mamie qui trainait difficilement son cadis, un bras plaqué contre son buste ou cette femme une malette à la main avec le bras en écharpe. Il se rendit peu à peu compte que la tâche serait beaucoup moins aisée qu'il n'y paressait.

\- Hey Linc' tu as trouvé quelque chose ? l'interpella Jasper.

\- Non rien de vraiment suspect répondit Lincoln en rebobinant la vidéo de la rue adajacente à l'heure de l'attentat, tu en as mis du temps à revenir ... reprocha Lincoln ensuite.

\- Désolée Linc mais Anya est arrivée et m'a demandé de transférer un nombre incalculable de dossier à la CIA en charge de l'enquête sur le réseau terroriste et l'attentat. Ça m'a prit des heures...souffla t'il las. Mais, parallèlement, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser, j'ai pu récupérer l'enregistrement de la caméra placée sur un distributeur à billets, elle a une vue directe sur la ruelle informa Jasper, fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Jasper... tu attends quoi pour brancher la clé ! s'exclama Lincoln en oubliant son absence momentanément.

\- Et mon merci ! s'exclama l'infomaticien.

\- Pas si vite, on a encore rien tiré de ton truc reprit t'il en s'emparant de la clé dans les mains du jeune homme.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour accéder aux données, remontant à l'heure de l'attentat avant de lancer la vidéo. On entendit distinguement les coups de feu et les explosions, les gens se bousculant devant l'objectif ne permettant pas de tirer grand chose pour le moment.

\- On ne voit rien Jasper dit Lincoln en posant la vidéo après quelques minutes.

\- Quelle patience ! se moqua t'il en touchant à nouveau sur la touche espace.

L'informaticien avança la vidéo à nouveau, le champs se dégageant progressivement et une image directe de la ruelle était enfin visible.

\- Il n'y a plus d'intérêt maintenant il a du filer depuis longtemps contra ensuite Lincoln.

\- Voilà ! S'exclama Jasper alors qu'un SUV du gouvernement rentrait à toute vitesse dans la ruelle.

\- Cela n'a rien d'anormale, il se rendait sur les lieux de l'attentat et bloquait les issues.

\- En repartant quelques secondes plus tard, le chauffeur, son complice, avec des lunettes et un bonnet pour ne pas être identifié, posant un casque de moto dans le coffre indiqua Jasper au fur et à mesure que les actions se déroulaient.

\- Tu as pu retracer leur parcours demanda alors Lincoln.

\- Tu me prends pour qui... je les ai perdu sur la Nationale, ils l'ont quitté deux sorties après Baltimore... et ils ont fait un arrêt par le parking sous terrain de l'hôpital, ressortant quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Récupérant certainement un médecin...Tu as réussi à obtenir une identité demanda t'il plein d'espoir en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Non il n'y pas de camèra dans le sous sol et ils n'ont pas vraiment tenu de registre de présence avec les attentats. Les vitres de la voiture sont tintées donc je n'ai pas pu identifier les occupants.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a lancer un avis de recherche sur le SUV dans les villes aux alentour de la sortie de la nationale.

\- Déjà fait ! S'exclama t'il aussitôt.

\- Merci Jasp' remercia l'homme en se levant prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Lincoln obtenait pour la première fois une piste intèressante et il espèrait de tout coeur recevoir une réponse positive pour l'avis de recherche. Il lui tardait de mettre la main sur les deux terrosristes et leur faire payer amèrement le triste sort de son amie.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

À la tombée de la nuit, Ontari quitta l'atmosphère joyeuse et libérante de cette soirée organisée pour la mort de leur plus grande ennemie. Les prochaines heures seraient cruciales et elle était convaincue que le réseau devait frapper une nouvelle fois dans les prochains jours, une fois à l'abri, mettant à terre pour de bon l'Amérique.

Elle rejoignit une petite salle isolée du réseau souterrain, à l'abri des regards curieux de ses hommes. Elle y découvrit, à son bureau, la personne que son pére avait désigné comme son sucesseur suite à son arrestation. La brune lui en avait longuement voulu de passer les reines à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais avait appris à aimer executer les ordres, plus de plaisir en découlait que de gérer les fonds du réseau ou les visites aux investisseurs.

\- Les enregistrements révèlent qu'ils vont d'abord s'occuper du sol américain, on devrait déplacer les troupes à une nouvelle localisation pendant qu'il s'occupe de la sécurité sur leur sol commença Ontari en s'installant sur la chaise vacante.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord Ontari.

\- Vous êtes d'accord ? répéta t'elle avec incrédulité alors qu'elle avait l'habitude que ses stratégies soient évincées rapidement par le sucesseur de son pére.

\- Oui, notre position est compromise, il est nécessaire de déplacer nos troupes dans une nouvelle infrastructure. Voici les coordonnées GPS où tu devras emmener tes hommes. Quant à moi, je vais me rendre à la capitale pour rendre visite à notre plus grand investisseur avec quelques hommes, les docteurs et quelques drogués afin de montrer nos progrès et multiplier nos fonds. L'opération aux etats unis a déjà écoulé une partie des fonds qu'on avait récupéré avec les combats. Le groupe médical m'a transmis la liste des drogués ayant les meilleurs capacités de réponse, les autres iront avec toi.

\- Bien, le départ aura lieu dès l'aube, je chargerais les prisonniers et les drogués dans les camions poursuivit elle en cherchant à chaque mot l'accord de la personne en charge du réseau.

\- Garde Luna sous ta garde, elle ne peut en aucun cas nous échapper.

C'était une réponse intransigeante et Ontari ne pouvait imaginer les conséquences en cas d'échec, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau au vu du regard glacial qu'on lui lançait.

\- Je vais vous laisser, beaucoup de travail m'attends si je veux être prête demain matin.

\- La fenêtre est courte Ontari, tu dois être prête demain matin.

Ontari quitta la salle sans un mot de plus, une fois à l'abri, elle était convaincue que la tête pensante du réseau tomberait d'accord avec elle pour frapper cette Amérique qui avait déjà un genou à terre. Sa nuit d'organisation sera certainement marqué par de nombreux scénarios où les cris et le sang des Américains envahiraient ses songes. Un petit sourire d'anticipation marquait déjà ses traits à cette idée.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

J+2

Anya arriva à la Maison Blanche alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé en ce mois de novembre. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides, excepté des quelques personnes qui terminaient bientôt leur service de nuit. Any a rejoignit son bureau rapidement, souriant à la vue de Raven déjà penché sur son ordinateur. La latina l'acceuillit également avec un grand sourire avant de replonger son regard sur l'ordinateur, enlevant l'oreillette de son emplacement. Des voix se répandirent bientôt dans la pièce sous l'oeil interrogateur d'Anya.

\- Le groupe d'intervention est installé dans le périmètre que j'ai pu isoler en Syrie, je suis en liaison avec eux expliqua Raven.

\- Très bien, je pourrais parler à leur chef demanda Anya en posant un baiser sur sa tempe en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Oui je lui parlais il y quelques secondes, elle devrait toujours être en ligne dit Raven en gardant le sourire, appréciant le geste de tendre de la blonde.

\- Veronica, est ce que tu me reçois ? Apella Raven alors qu'un grésillement faisait écho à ses paroles.

\- Reyes... je te reçois cinq sur cinq...on est...commença le chef de la mission.

\- Ronnie ? Me dit pas que tu es en Syrie... se désola Anya en ayant reconnu la voix de l'amie militaire de Lexa.

\- Anya ! J'en ai bien peur, je vois du sable mais pas de plage, de cocotier ou de magnifiques femmes en maillot de bain lança la brune.

\- Vous vous connaissez... remarqua Raven plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Je suis une amie de Lexa, on a servit ensemble... elle va bien d'ailleurs, je pensais que je serais mise en liaison avec elle... questionna t'elle avec une pointe d'inquiètude.

\- Lexa est assez occupée répondit Anya après quelques secondes.

\- Ah, elle doit être en train de roucouler avec Clarke pendant que je suis coincée ici se plaignit la militaire en rigolant.

\- Qui a chosit d'être coincée là bas ? sermonna Anya aussitôt.

\- J'avoue avoir joué des coudes pour être placée aux commandes, je voulais aider à sauver Mike et Luna pour les filles, elles ont toutes les deux assez attendues leur retour, il est temps que ces pourritures les relâchent.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à rentrer maintenant que tu es en position...Merci pour elles concéda Anya en sachant l'efficacité de Veronica et ces états de service.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, chacune a tellement fait pour moi reprit Ronnie avec une certaine émotion. Tous mes hommes sont en position, on surveille la zone et on prêt à agir selon le plan dès que la cible est en vue reprit Ronnie après s'être raclé la gorge reprennant un ton profesionel.

\- Bien reçu, je reste en ligne, contacte moi dès qu'il y du mouvement termina Raven en coupant le communication.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, elle doit rester concentrer sur sa mission se défendit immédiatement Anya avec une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Anya, je comprend, c'était la bonne décision rassura Raven en lui prennant la main, entrelaçant leur doigt.

\- J'espère que la mission va être concluante, mentir à tout le monde commence à être pesant souffla Anya, se surprenant à se confier facilement à la jeune femme.

Raven se redressa de la chaise de bureau, se plaçant devant la jeune femme en lui saisissant son autre main.

\- Que dirais tu de dîner avec moi quand Lexa sera de retour ? Proposa t'elle voulant offrir à la jeune femme un peu de répit.

\- C'est un rendez vous ? Interrogea Anya en retrouvant le sourire.

\- C'est un rendez vous reprit Raven avec beaucoup moins d'assurance... Enfin si cela t'intèresse d'y aller en tant qu'amies, ça me dérange pas... Après tout on est amies ou collègues de tavail...enfin tu es ma patronne commença à balbutier Raven avant de souffler d'agacement.

\- Je suis désolée... souffla Anya à son tour, désarçonant Raven... je n'ai jamais été doué en relation avoua t'elle en se frottant le cou nerveusement... je veux que tu saches que j'aimerais poursuivre ce que l'on a,..voir où cela nous mène.. conclut t'elle en croisant le regard rieur de Raven.

\- A l'autel ! s'exclama la latina voulant briser cette atmosphére où les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas à l'aise et retrouver leur dynamique.

\- Si j'arrive à te supporter jusque là dit Anya en serrant une dernière fois les mains de Raven avant de se détacher à regret. Je dois me rendre en salle de conférence, Titus a fait des siennes et le congrès sugére un déploiement pour venger la mort de Lexa.

\- Je sens qu'il va encore se faire taper sur les doigts à son retour.

\- Il le mérite amplement s'accorda Anya.

La secrétaire referma la porte derrière elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors que un meilleur futur semblait se dessiner pour elle. La blonde allait retouver sa soeur de coeur, avait rencontré sa soeur de sang et Raven semblait vouloir avancer avec elle.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Clarke se massa les tempes alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle de conférence en compagnie d'Octavia, sa mère et Harper. Cette dernière était en train de leur parler urgement, la panique visible sur ses traits. Clarke avait du mal à suivre le rythme alors qu'elle sentait ses nausées matinales la tourmenter à nouveau.

\- Clarke, tu veux t'assoir ? lui demanda sa mère alors qu'elle remarquait que sa fille ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Je...oui dit Clarke en prennant place sur la chaise que sa mère venait de lui apporter.

Harper, pensant que Clarke ne se sentant pas bien avait un rapport avec la disparition de Lexa lui accorda un regard sympatique et se décida à reprendre son discours plus tranquillement.

\- L'opinion publique devient incontrôlable avec cette idée de vengance, les gens semblent retomber dans leur travers depuis...quelques jours dit Haper avec précaution. Certains tweets sont même très inquiétants souligna Harper en allumant le projecteur pour montrer quelques exemples à ses amies.

Clarke plissa les yeux pour lire ce que Harper leur montrait.

" Vengance doit être rendue pour notre présidente, #lepeupledemandevengance "

" Allons raser ce pays pour tout le mal qu'il continue d'apporter à notre peuple malgré les efforts de notre présidente regréttée. #lepeupledemandevengance"

" Il faut leur faire regretter de s'être attaquée à nous. #lepeupledemandevengance"

\- Tous ses personnes viennent de classe sociale différente, d'origine différente et n'ont pas le même âge, si on les prend comme référence pour mesurer l'opinion publique c'est très inquiètant continua Harper avcec cette même angoisse dans la voix.

\- Il croyait en la paix il y a quelques jours, pourquoi ce revirement ? demanda Abby, intriguée.

\- Lexa... c'était son projet, elle a réussi à gagner leur confiance et leur montrer que c'était possible. Il est difficile pour moi de tenir les rangs comme elle le faisait, le peuple me connait très peu et doute de mes capacités à prendre les bonnes décisions et agir souffla Harper en se déplaçant nerveusement dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Clarke après avoir pris une forte respiration.

\- On doit calmer la population, leur rappeler les efforts que Lexa a fait pour maintenir cette paix et que la seule façon de lui rendre hommage est de conserver son héritage répondit Anya en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été retenu s'excusa la secrétaire en rougissant légérement.

\- Quel est votre plan ? demanda Abby avec suspicion en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Un discours devant la Maison Blanche, on monte une estrade et on informe la population de l'événement pour rassembler un maximum de personnes proposa Anya avec confiance.

\- Qui va faire ce discours ? Poursuivit Abby, se plaçant insctinctivement devant sa fille.

Quand elle vit le regard d'Anya devier derrière elle, le docteur rejoignit l'amie de la présidente en quelques emjambées.

\- Il en est hors de question, Clarke ne sera pas exposée à nouveau. Des terroristes sont encore dans la nature, je ne laisserais pas ma fille être bléssée encore une fois s'énerva Abby en se retennant difficilement de crier.

\- Maman appela Clarke afin de calmer sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'énerver à ce point.

\- Mme Kane, notre service de sécurité est parfaitement capable de la protéger se défendit Anya.

\- Comme il la fait il y a quelque jours alors que ma fille s'est fait tirée dessus argumenta Abby.

\- Maman appela à nouveau Clarke en la saisissant au bras la forçant avec le peu de force qu'elle avait à se retourner.

\- Clarke, tu es blanche... Où sont les toilettes les plus proches ? S'inquièta Abby en laissant sa dispuste avec Anya de côté.

\- Je vais l'accompagner s'empressa Harper en voyant l'état de son amie, ses mains tremblantes et ses jambes flageolantes.

Clarke jeta un dernier regard à sa mère, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer et ne pas faire de scandale. La vice présidente encercla sa taille de son bras pour la maintenir debout, Octavia ouvrit la marche, le petit groupe avançait rapidement alors que Clarke sentait la nausée se rapprocher. Arrivée à destination, elles lui accordèrent un peu d'espace alors qu'elle vidait complétement le contenu de son estomac.

\- Saleté de grossesse dit elle en s'essuyant la bouche, elle aimerait déjà pouvoir prendre son bébé dans ses bras sans avoir à vivre les prochains mois.

Elle découvrit Harper et Octavia l'attendant à la sortie, Octavia avec un sourire amusé et Harper avec un air ébétté.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Comment c'est possible... Qui est le père ? ...Tu as trompé Lexa enchaîna Harper sans laisser le temps à son amie de s'expliquer.

\- Je suis enceinte de Finn et... commença Clarke sans pouvoir terminer.

\- Je croyais que c'était fini depuis longtemps avec lui, Lexa te correspondait mieux que cet abruti... je n'ai jamais pu comprendre...

\- Harper ! laisses moi t'expliquer... la coupa t'elle.

Elle fit un rapide récit de ce dernier mois, le retour à l'hôpital en urgence suite à l'échec de la greffe où Harper l'avait accompagné mais n'était pas resté sous sa demande, le pronostic et le traitement et enfin l'insémination. À la fin, elle découvrit Harper avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais à nouveau être tata, cela fait combien de temps ? Interrojea Harper en sautillant légèrement.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire, elle aussi émue.

\- Lexa était au courant ? Demanda Harper avec hésitation quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Oui elle était là à l'insémination souffla Clarke perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Clarke lui murmura ensuite Harper à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi souffla t'elle avec chagrin en retournant son étreinte.

Oui elle était désolée car la personne avec qui elle voulait partager cette nouvelle n'était pas là et ne l'apprendrait peut être jamais si ses suspicions étaient fausses. Clarke n'était pas prête à vivre ce voyage seule, Lexa avait réussi à la rassurer sur ses craintes depuis l'insémination et elle n'avait pas paniqué une seule fois sur sa nouvelle maternité. Sans elle, comment pouvait elle y arriver ? Elle espèra une nouvelle qu'elle ne réponderait jamais à cette question.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

L'atmosphère était très tendu suite au départ des filles, les deux femmes se regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux, aucune d'elle n'était prête à déposer les armes.

\- C'est ce que je pense ? Rompit le silence Anya avec sa question.

\- Ce que vous pensez... répéta Abby, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Pour seule réponse, Anya sourrit amusé de retrouver ce côté entété de Clarke chez sa mère.

\- Vous comprenez non seulement maintenant que la sécurité de Clarke et de mon future petit fils ou ma future petite fille est en jeu, c'est pour quoi vous ou Lexa ne la ferait pas monter sur cette estrade.

\- Mme Kane, moi ou Lexa avons toujours placé la sécurité de Clarke en priorité. Elle a quitté la Maison Blanche sans avertir son service de sécurité et s'est retrouvé en danger par son inconsciance.

\- Elle pensait que Lexa allait mourir, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir eu les idées claires.

\- Je suis désolée pour le tireur et je peux vous affirmer que Lexa s'en veut beaucoup, vous savez à quel point elle s'est mise en danger pour protéger Clarke.

\- Je sais... souffla Abby alors qu'elle repensait à ce rendez vous quelques jours auparavant.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Le docteur patientait à l'entrée du bureau de Lexa, la présidente l'avait appelé dans la matinée et lui avait donné rendez vous à la Maison Blanche sous les plus brefs délais. Inquiète pour sa fille, Abby avait immédiatement accepté de venir, déplaçant toutes ses chirurgies de la journée. Au loin, Lexa se rapprochait de son bureau un café à la main, arborant un sourire tendu en la voyant.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement l'une en face de l'autre, Lexa triturant nerveusement le couvercle de son café et Abby la fixant avec une inquiètude grandissante face à son silence.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Clarke va bien ? Interrogea Abby, ne supportant plus le silence de la présidente.

\- Clarke va bien dit elle pour le plus grand soulagement de son interlocutrice avant qu'une grimace se répande sur ses traits.

\- Mais... souffla alors Abby sachant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Sachez que la sécurité de votre fille est la chose qui m'importe le plus au monde, je serais même prête à me sacrifier pour assurer son bonheur... Je pense que vous êtes au courant de la menace que représente le réseau terroriste "blood must have blood" débuta Lexa en se détournant vers la mère de sa compagne.

\- Oui et je suis navrée pour votre soeur dit Abby avec compassion.

\- Merci souffla t'elle après quelques secondes, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé une contenance. J'ai reçu des menaces directes de la part de leur soi disant chef...mais je ne suis pas la seule cible de ces menaces.

\- Ma fille se lamenta Abby.

\- Clarke en devenant ma compagne est une cible de choix pour eux, plus accessible, sans entraînement militaire... Il serait beaucoup plus facile pour eux de l'atteindre...

\- Vous ne pouvez laisser ses monstres toucher à un seul cheveu de ma fille s'insurgua Abby immédiatement.

\- Je vous fais la promesse qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à Clarke affirma t'elle avec sincérité, une résolution visible dans ses yeux .

\- Comment vous comptez tenir cette promesse ? interrogea Abby septique.

\- C'est moi qu'ils veulent depuis le début...

\- Vous allez faire quoi, mourir dit Abby avec ironie.

Quand elle vit le visage de Lexa s'assombrir et une expression plus que sérieuse sur ses traits, elle se sentit blanchir à vue d'oeil.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'étais prête à me sacrifier pour elle. Je l'aime et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, je vous l'interdis... Ma fille est prête à fonder une famille avec vous, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tomber.

\- Je serais morte pour elle et le restant du monde pendant quelques jours, le temps que le réseau teroriste soit démentelé et les prisonniers libérés.

Devant l'expression dubitative du docteur, elle préfera développer.

\- Lors de ma visite au centre de vétérans, je prendrais part aux convois principals mais je ne me trouverais pas dans l'une des voitures qui sera certainement visé en premier. Pendant l'attaque, car il y aura une attaque, je prendrais la fuite et je me cacherais durant le temps nécessaire à l'équipe sur le terrain pour neutraliser la menace.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler ? Demanda le docteur après avoir assimilié les dernières paroles de la présidente.

\- Clarke ne peut être mise au courant pour de nombreuses raisons et je veux que vous veillez sur elle et le bébé pendant mon absence. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il leur arrivait quelque chose durant ces quelques jours. On ne peut pas exclure que je sois blessé durant cette attaque et la présence d'un docteur qui a toute ma confiance sera nécessaire en cas de complication... J'espère que vous comprenez les enjeux Docteur, les personnes au courant de ce plan se comptent sur les doigts de la main, chacun à son rôle à jouer et le vôtre est des plus importants à mes yeux.

\- Comment pouvez vous guarantir que ma fille sera en sécurité ?

\- Elle restera dans la Maison Blanche lors de cette période et j'ai pris soin de tripler son service de sécurité avec les hommes qui étaient au préalable à ma protection. De plus, je vais au contraire me rendre plus accessible, ils connaitront mon trajet et les protocoles à appliquer dans le cas d'une telle menace ne seront pas appliqué car aucune personne ne sait qu'Ontari à parler de cet événement en particulier.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ferais tout pour ma famille assura Abby.

Le docteur se leva pour échanger une poignée de main formelle avec la présidente. Ce plan ne lui plaisait pas et elle redoutait de voir à nouveau sa fille traverser une telle épreuve pendant quelques jours. Cependant, la manoeuvre était nécessaire car elle débarasserait le pays de ce réseau qui sévit depuis des décenies et qui a toujours menacé la paix.

Elles discutèrent encore pendant de nombreuses minutes, Abby demandant des précisions et se réassurant sur certains aspects du plan. Les complices furent coupées lorsque Clarke pénétra dans la pièce, surprise de les découvrir ici toutes les deux.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rendez vous... dit enfin Clarke, une pointe de suspicion dans son ton.

Abby et Lexa partagèrent un regard avant que sa mère se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Lexa s'inquiétait pour ta santé et celle du bébé, je suis venue pour la rassurer attesta sa mère, semblant dire la vérité.

Clarke détourna le regard en sentant celui de sa compagne sur elle, Lexa, dont les joues venaient de rosir légèrement, la regardait fautive.

\- Lexa, on en a déjà parlé, je vais très bien et le bébé ira bien aussi reprit elle avec un petit sourire, notant à quelle point Lexa était adorable à cet instant.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée... Je voulais m'assurais que tu ne me mentais pas pour me faire plaisir... Je ne veux que ton bien et celui de ton bébé.

Clarke contourna alors son bureau, voulant se rapprocher de sa compagne alors que la présence de sa mère semblait maintenant oubliée.

\- Une fois que tout ça est fini,...le réseau et Luna de retour, on pourrait aller voir ma gynécologue, toutes les deux si cela peut te rassurer dit elle en prenant les mains de la jeune femme qu'elle balançait auparavant mollement le long de son corps.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger Clarke... dit la présidente en baissant le regard.

\- Lexa, cela ne me dérange pas du tout...tu sais très bien que ton avis et tes inquiétudes comptent pour moi...dit elle en lui relevant le menton, essayant de transmettre sa sincérité par un échange de regard.

\- D'accord répondit celle ci avec un petit sourire, partagée par sa compagne.

\- Que diriez vous de partager le déjeuné avec nous Mme Kane ? Proposa ensuite Lexa en détournant le regard vers sa mère.

\- Avec plaisir Lexa répondit l'interpellé mais seulement si vous consentez à m'appeler Abby précisa ensuite là médecin.

Elles partirent déjeuné, n'abordant plus le sujet fatidique que lorsque le docteur reçu un appel d'un numéro inconu le jour même, Lexa avait été bléssé lors de l'attentat.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

\- Votre fille retrouvera le bonheur au retour de Lexa reprit Anya en observant le docteur perdue dans ses pensés une expression de tristesse dans les yeux.

\- Cela ne sera pas aussi facile dit Abby au souvenir de leur conversation d'hier avec Aden. Clarke se doute de quelque chose et Lexa en agissant derrière son dos a perdu sa confiance. Un long chemin les attends pour retrouver ce qu'elles partageaient avant que tout les sépare.

\- Il nous reste à espérer qu'elles le parcourent ensemble et en ressortent plus fortes que jamais murmura Anya en entendant les filles se rapprocher.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, Lexa n'es pas encore de retour mais elle reviendra dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Lincoln à la poursuite de son espion, va t'il le retrouver ? Ronnie va t'elle réussir à attraper les membres du réseau terroriste, Mike et Luna reviendront t'ils au pays ? Comment va Lexa qui a certainement été blessé gravement ? Et enfin, Clarke va t'elle faire ce discours, se mettre en danger pour sauver l'héritage de Lexa ? Hâte de connaître votre opinion.

Prochain chapitre : Avis de recherche concluant, team Raven/Ronnie en action, combat Ontari/Luna et le grand retour de Lexa.

C'est vraiment un grand plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous !

À bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 26 qui comme je l'ai annoncé à quelqu'uns par MP comprend le retour de Lexa bien que son apparition sera brève.

Je me répète mais je tiens encore et toujours à vous remercier pour les favs, follows et les commentaires que vous laissez et qui sont grandement appréciés.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Chapitre 26 / partie 2 :

La ville s'étendait à perte de vue : des immeubles habitables, des parcs, des routes représentaient Washington du septième étage de l'appartement de Lincoln. Il souffla sur son café tout en écoutant distraitement les bruits de la ville. C'était paisible à cette heure, peu de personnes étaient levés et dérangeaient cette atmosphère apaisante. Il contempla ce qu'il pourrait faire de la journée sans trouver de véritable programme après quelques secondes. Sans son métier de garde du corps de la présidente, il n'était pas grand chose.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensés, quand celui ci se répéta pour la deuxième fois il comprit que quelqu'un était à la porte et sonnait avec impatience. Il boitilla péniblement jusqu'à celle ci, se fustigeant d'avoir beaucoup trop forcé la veille sur son membre blessé.

\- Lincoln salua Jasper avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme à son gout.

\- Jasper ? un problème à la Maison Blanche ? s'inquièta immédiatement l'agent.

\- Tout va bien là bas, je voulais juste te dire que l'avis de recherche a été concluant, un commerçant dit qu'un SUV s'est arrêté à son magasin pour faire le plein et acheter quelques provisions informa t'il.

\- Tu as fait tout ce trajet alors que tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message ? s'enquit le brun perplexe.

\- Je suis ton chauffeur pour la journée, Octavia est placée à la protection de Clarke et je suis en manque d'action expliqua t'il en sautillant légèrement, excité à l'idée d'être sur le terrain.

\- Jasper, cela pourrait être dangereux dit Lincoln d'un ton moralisateur

\- Même pas peur ! S'exclama le jeune homme en gonflant exagérément la poitrine. Allez Lincoln, presses toi ! L'action nous appelle poursuivit t'il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur tendant l'oreille comme si il entendait réellement celle ci l'appeler.

Le garde du corps finit son café d'une traite, enfilant un manteau épais par dessus son pull simultanément. Il rejoignit son partenaire de crime pour la journée, espérant qu'il n'allait pas entraîner son coéquipier dans une situation dangereuse. L'espion et son complice n'étaient pas à sous estimer et c'était un informaticien et un garde du corps blessé qui partait à leur poursuite, quelque chose sonnait étrangement faux se dit il.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Les lunettes de soleil remontées en haut du nez, le capitaine guettait en contre bas avec une grande attention. Pour le moment, aucun convoi était en vue depuis des heures. Au loin le soleil apparaissait au dessus des montagnes, annonçant que l'aube allait laisser place à la journée qui les attendaient. Veronica n'avait pas à se plaindre mise à part un léger engourdissement de ses jambes et le vent qui s'était levé il y a peu, transportant avec lui le sable qui couvre les flancs, brouillant leur vue.

La radio à la main, elle activa à nouveau la liaison avec ses équipes dans l'espoir d'un quelconque changement de leur côté.

\- équipe 2 au rapport exigea t'elle une fois la liaison établi.

\- Toujours aucun signe du convoi Capitaine.

\- équipe 3 poursuivit elle.

\- Rien en vue Capitaine répondit à son tour le chef de groupe.

\- équipe 4 finit elle.

\- La situation est la même, aucun mouvement de notre côté.

\- Bien, chacun reste en position. Ils n'ont pas profité de la nuit pour s'échapper mais l'aube qui s'éloigne devrait les sortir de leur cachette conclut elle afin de motiver les troupes.

La brune replaça le talkie à portée de bras, se concentrant à nouveau sur la route cabossée.

\- Janson ! On ne s'endort pas réprimanda elle alors qu'elle voyait la tête du soldat avec les jumelles se pencher dangereusement vers l'avant.

\- Pardon Capitaine s'excusa t'il après un sursaut, reprenant sa tâche avec plus de soin.

Le Capitaine constata à nouveau avec un regard circulaire que rien n'avait bougé plus bas. Sur le flanc opposé, ses snipers étaient toujours en position et les véhicules stationnés à leur côté ancré dans le sol. Il ne manquait plus que le convoi pour que le spectacle commence.

\- Comment ça va à Washington ? Demanda t'elle après quelques secondes, la bouche à quelques centimètres du talkie.

\- Parfaitement bien... J'observe simplement avec quelle aisance le Capitaine Lodge gère ses troupes complimenta Raven à des centaines de kilomètres de Syrie.

\- J'ai appris de la meilleure dit elle avec une modestie peu familière.

\- Le...Lexa serait...est certainement... fière de ...oi entendit elle difficilement alors que la liaison grésillait, la distance s'appliquant.

\- Capitaine ! Du mouvement entendit elle le soldat Jordan lui crier avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre à la latina.

\- C'est confirmé lança t'elle à la radio en voyant des véhicules blindés se rapprocher au loin en fille indienne.

\- A moi de vous... époust...oufler, que le spect..acle commence parvint la voix de l'informaticienne à travers le talkie.

Alors que le début du convoi approchait de leur position, les véhicules postés sur les deux flancs de montagne se mirent en marche, descendant la pente escarpée ou bloquant l'avancée du convoi en contre bas. Les armes placées sur le toit prenant pour cible le convoi, des balles et des roquettes déferlant sur les voitures blindés avec plus ou moins de réussite.

\- Je préférais... les rues... de Wash...ington entendit elle râler par la radio sans comprendre alors que la riposte du convoi s'enclenchait, les balles sifflant à proximité de leur cachette.

\- Capitaine qu'elles sont les ordres ? Cria un officier posté à sa gauche.

\- On reste à couvert, on laisse les voitures faire le ménage. Les snipers se mettent en position et se prépare à tirer. On ne fait pas de prisonnier, vous tirez pour tuer. Cible à éviter, Ontari et les prisonniers. On descendra en mission de sauvetage à mon signal ordonna elle en faisant en sorte que sa voix porte malgré le bruit ambiant.

La brune observa ensuite avec surprise les véhicules blindés retournés sur le bas côté ou en position délicate avec de la fumée sortant du capot. Comme elle l'avait montré auparavant son amie visionnaire et stratège avait encore frappé, prédisant avec brio les actions du réseau et faisant confiance aux bonnes personnes pour réaliser le travail. Veronica allait encore devoir la féliciter, Lexa avait effectué un coup de maître.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Clarke avait donné une réponse définitive à son retour, une que même sa mère n'avait réussi à l'en dissuader. Elle était consciente du danger alors qu'une dizaine de garde du corps l'entourait, la rapprochant de l'estrade placée stratégiquement devant la Maison Blanche.

\- Tu peux encore refuser Clarke ! Ne te s'en pas obliger de te mettre en danger lui rappela une nouvelle fois sa mère qui n'avait pas voulu la lâcher suite à se décision.

\- Maman, je ne fais pas cela uniquement pour Lexa... je le fais aussi pour Aden pour qu'il puisse grandir dans le monde de paix que la présidente avait façonné jusqu'à présent.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis se lamenta Abby alors que les cris de la foule commençait a leur parvenir tandis qu'elles se rapprochaient de la rue.

\- Non, je suis désolée de t'inquiéter mais cela me tient vraiment à cœur assiégea la jeune maman en fixant un point devant elle, déterminée.

\- C'est une sage décision Clarke félicita Anya avec une pointe d'admiration naissante pour la blonde, qu'elle avait observé durant les dernières heures se préparer à son discours, rassurant sa mère sur ses motivations par la même occasion.

Clarke écouta distraitement sa mère répondre à Anya avec une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'elle avait aucun scrupule à mettre sa vie en jeu, l'argument entre les deux femmes reprenant de nouveau. Le stress la gagnait plus ses pas la menaient vers son micro où elle allait devoir s'entretenir longuement avec le peuple américain, leur faisant retrouver la raison. Ce n'était pas un exercice dans lequel elle excellait, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour parler devant un immense public, elle ne possédait pas le charisme dont son ex compagne radiait. La blonde avait écouté attentivement les conseils d'Anya, tentant de se rassurer au mieux avant le grand moment.

Le grand moment qui se rapprochait alors qu'elle sentait les gardes du corps se tendre alors qu'il se rapprochait de la foule, lançant des regards circulaires afin de prévenir un quelconque danger à son encontre.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! la foule acclamait alors qu'elle commençait son ascension des marches.

Elle se rendit compte au fur et à mesure du nombre de personne rassemblé alors qu'une marée de personne s'étendait à perte de vue, plus une trace de goudron visible alors que chaque centimètre carré était occupé par un citoyen américain. Tous était venu pour connaître les raisons de la première apparition de Clarke Griffin suite à la mort de sa compagne.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama sa mère à ses côtés alors qu'elle prenait conscience elle aussi du nombre de personne présente. Tout va bien se passer rassura t'elle ensuite en sentant sa fille se tendre.

Sa mère plaça une de ses mains au creux de son dos, l'incitant à avancer à nouveau alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée sans s'en rendre compte dans son ascension à cette vue.

\- Rappelles toi de mes conseils Clarke, tout comme Lexa, tu es née pour ça souffla Anya à son oreille avant de se placer à quelques mètres derrière elle.

\- Fais moi un signe au moindre problème, ma chérie lui murmura sa mère dans une dernière étreinte, la laissant en haut des escaliers.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! acclamait toujours la foule avec une nouvelle intensité alors qu'il voyait la jeune actrice.

La blonde prit une forte inspiration, tentant au mieux de s'échapper de ce moment l'espace d'un instant. Son cerveau matérialisant sans son consentement l'image de deux yeux verts qui la regardent intensément, puisant son courage dans la confiance visible dans ceux ci.

" Clarke, je couvre tes arrières, je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un vous faire du mal " était le message de Octavia à travers l'oreillette.

En tournant son regard vers la foule, elle vit Octavia la fendre avec une dizaine d'hommes s'éparpillant à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. La blonde vit la garde du corps s'excuser en bousculant un jeune homme dans ses âges. C'était un jeune père, son fils assis sur ses épaules qui observait la foule avec un certain émerveillement. C'était pour tous ses enfants qu'elle faisait cela, pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre dans la paix.

Elle laissa ses pieds la guider vers son pupitre tout en observant la foule des yeux, trouvant la force de continuer en posant les yeux quelques instants sur un enfant.

Arrivée à son pupitre, avec une vision globale de la foule, la nervosité l'avait quitté. Il régnait une telle énergie dans l'atmosphère qu'elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer, elle vaqua une dernière fois son regard vers le premier enfant qu'elle avait vu, à quelques mètres d'elle en contrebas.

Il tenait maintenant dans ses mains innocentes et potelées une pancarte que son père devait lui avoir tendu, en grande lettre capitale y était écrit " à la guerre ". Se fut comme un coup porté contre son abdomen et le dernier électrochoc qu'elle avait besoin pour commencer son discours.

La jeune maman ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était présente sur cette estrade mais les mots après quelques minutes ou quelques secondes franchirent enfin la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Washington salua t'elle, merci d'être venue en nombre. Je suis ici aujourd'hui, sur cette estrade, pour défendre l'héritage de mon ex-compagne,... Lexa qui a laissé en partant mon coeur bien vide et le vôtre aussi à n'en pas douter.

La blonde vaqua son regard avec apprhéension sur la foule après son introduction, elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement. Peu de bruit s'élevait dans les rues malgrè l'impressionnant nombre de personnes réunit.

\- La présidente s'est battue depuis deux longues années pour la paix, arrivant malgrè les critiques à construire un monde plus harmonieux reprit elle après avoir prit une forte inspiration. Suite à sa...mort, vous vous insurgez, vous réclamez vengance, vous voulez que du sang coule en Syrie. Mais laissez moi vous dire une chose, Lexa peu importe où elle est n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Elle aurait voulu que vous gardiez vos convictions, elle aurait voulu que vous croyez toujours à la paix, elle aurait voulu que vous continuez le chemin qu'elle avait tracé. Ce chemin n'est pas aisé je dois vous l'accorder, il est jalonné d'obstacles, il est facile de se détourner ou d'abandonner mais vous n'avez pas le droit...Vous n'avez pas le droit d'envoyer 10000 soldats au front poursuivit elle alors que des photos de soldat étaient projetées derrière elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'envoyer le soldat Adams, père d'un petit garçon de 1 an et dont la femme est enceinte de 8 mois... Qui nous dit qu'il verra un jour son deuxième enfant ou le premier grandir si il est déployé. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'envoyer la lientenant Daniels qui vient de demander sa petite amie en mariage après 3 belles années de relation. Et enfin, le capitaine Philips à un mois de la retraite alors qu'il pourrait vivre des jours heureux avec sa femme Meredith loin de l'horreur de la guerre.

La compagne de la présidente se retourna pour observer le capitaine en question enlaçant sa femme devant leur chalet à la montagne. Ils respiraient le bonheur et elle ferait tout pour que celui ci ne leur soit jamais enlevé. Le bonheur était une chose fragile et fuyante et d'expérience, elle savait que quand on l'atteignait il ne fallait jamais le laissait partir. Elle n'avait pas réussi avec Lexa...

La blonde capta le regard de sa mére et Anya sur le côté, toutes deux lui adressant des sourires rassurants, la confortant pour poursuivre.

\- Tous ces hommes et ces femmes iraient en Syrie si on leur demandait car il ferait tout pour leur patrie. Mais demandez vous une chose, aurait il la chance de revenir ?

Demanda t'elle en laissant planer sa question dans l'air. Ils ont tous et toutes une histoire mais elle pourrait s'arrêter brutalement. Ne recommencez pas ce cycle de violence qui s'est arrêté miraculeusement il y a deux ans et qui a reprit tragiquement avant hier... cela ne mérite pas d'être poursuivit, nos enfants méritent de grandir dans un monde de paix dit elle en laissant son regard vaquer vers le père tenant son enfant sur ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes à un stade où le désir de vengeance vous aveugle et vous empêche d'avancer, je le sais car je l'ai connu mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je ne laisserais pas le congrès agir et inciter un déploiement sans me battre comme je le fais aujourd'hui pour mes convictions et celles de la femme que j'aime,... j'ai aimé se reprit elle alors qu'un voile de tristesse couvrit momentanément ses yeux.

\- Cela repente également des milliards de dollar, des fonds qui pourraient être placé dans l'éducation ou la santé pour nos enfants et nos familles reprit elle après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

" Clarke, peux tu gagner encore un peu de temps, on a un visuel " dit Octavia à travers l'oreillette, perdue à cet instant dans la foule.

La jeune maman fit en sorte de capter le regard de ce père et ne poursuivit uniquement quand il savait qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur pour vos enfants, j'ai moi même peur pour mon fils Aden mais la guerre, le chaos est et ne sera jamais la solution. La peur n'est pas un argument suffisant pour bafouer l'héritage en faisant couler le sang, le leur et celui de notre patrie. Plus que jamais on doit se battre pour honorer nos convictions et rendre fière notre défunte présidente... Lexa Woods termina t'elle plus difficilement qu'elle avait commencé.

Au loin la jeune actrice pu observer une légère commotion avant qu'un passage soit crée discrètement pour qu'un groupe rejoigne la rue adjacente. Un soulagement évident la berça alors qu'elle se félicita d'avoir tenu bon durant l'intégralité du discours malgré la pensée incessante de la présidente.

" On a un sniper en haut d'un immeuble de la rue centrale, Naïma est en route, continue aussi calmement que possible ton discours." Octavia interrompit son soulagement bref d'une voix calme bien que le contenu soit alarmant. Elle sentait la panique la paralyser alors que deux gardes du corps se rapprochèrent d'elle prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

" Tu peux le faire Clarke, laisses les mots sortir librement de ta bouche". Anya l'encouragea alors qu'elle la vit se rapprocher d'elle du coin de l'oeil, sa présence la rassurant.

Clarke avait besoin de parler de Lexa, pour se libérer de la douleur et la tristesse dans laquelle elle vivait depuis quelques jours et partager avec ses personnes ce que la jeune femme représentait pour elle.

\- Durant ces quelques semaines, j'ai pu découvrir la femme qui se cachait derrière la présidente. Cette femme est aimante, attentionné, belle, intelligente... et tout ce qu'on peut rêver de trouver chez sa partenaire. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à soigner mes insécurités, à me redonner confiance en moi et en mon rôle de mère. Lexa m'a montré que je pouvais être heureuse avec la bonne personne... elle était ma personne, celle qui m'a fait entrevoir une vie de bonheur pour nous trois...je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi... Je t'aime termina t'elle droite malgré ses jambes flageolantes et les larmes visibles sur ses joues.

Les minutes suivantes se déroulent comme hors du temps, comme si son corps se déplaçait suivant les instructions sans vraiment que son esprit comprenne ou analyse. Elle se laissa guider hors de l'estrade une fois que son départ fut sécurisé, les deux terroristes appréhender avec succès. La blonde eu tout juste le temps de regarder dans la direction du père, elle fut heureuse de découvrir que l'enfant ne tenait plus la pancarte. Clarke avait réussit et c'était à ses yeux le plus important, l'héritage de Lexa ne tomberait pas en poussière. Elle sortit de ce brouillard que plus tard, allongée et entourée de l'odeur familière de Lexa et à nouveau elle se laissa aller à pleurer à l'abri des regards.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Les paysages de ville avaient laissé place à des paysages de campagne, les lampadaires remplacés par des arbres perdant leur feuille, les hommes d'affaires et leur smoking élégant en fermiers avec une salopette. Les clichés bien connus étaient visibles dans cette petite bourgade à quelques kilomètres de Baltimore. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la superette en question, Jasper en profita pour faire le plein de leur SUV. Lincoln ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers l'accueil du magasin, faisant sonner le carillon à l'entrée quand il passa la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, que puis je faire pour vous ? interrogea le gérant de bonne carrure alors qu'il observait du coin de l'oeil Jasper.

\- Bonjour, nous avons lancé l'avis de recherche auquel vous avez répondu et nous sommes venu pour vous poser quelques questions informa Lincoln en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, soulageant sa jambe.

\- Je vous écoute encouragea l'homme en vaquant son regard sur les étales.

\- Vous dites avoir vu le SUV que nous recherchons, pourriez vous identifier ses occupants ?

\- Ils étaient au moins 3, celle qui est venue m'acheter quelques produits est brune avec des mèches blondes, des yeux marrons en amande. Une autre femme, je dirais une quinquagénaire a fait le plein de la voiture et je la voyais parler à quelqu'un dans le SUV à plusieurs reprises mais sans pouvoir distinguer qui expliqua l'homme en caressant distraitement sa barbe grisonnante, zappant les chaînes sur sa petite télé alors qu'il venait de mettre la main sur sa télécommande.

\- La femme qui vous a acheté des provisions a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous conduire à l'identifier ou demander des informations quelque conque sur la ville et ses alentours continua Lincoln en ne quittant pas l'homme du regard.

\- C'est une brave petite, notre présidente avait trouvé la bonne répondit l'homme avec une pointe de tristesse.

Lincoln se retourna pour apercevoir Clarke à l'écran, c'était une rediffusion sur la chaîne d'info en continue, réalisant son discours. Il avait pu écouter l'intégralité du discours sur la route pour rejoindre le magasin et avait été admiratif de la détermination et de l'éloquence de Clarke. Le garde du corps ne pouvait que s'accorder avec le gérant, Lexa avait trouvé la bonne.

\- Excusez moi, votre question... se reprit l'homme en détournant le regard de l'écran. Elle m'a demander le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre Hallam de Fallston.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Lincoln alors qu'il notait sur son carnet les informations importantes.

\- Hey Lincoln, tu as oublié ton téléphone et Anya t'appelle informa Jasper en se précipitant dans le magasin, lui montrant le téléphone où la photo de la secrétaire était visible.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama l'homme alors qu'il allait décrocher. La femme qui est venue m'acheter des provisions et qui conduisait le SUV, c'était elle dit il en pointant du doigt le téléphone.

\- Vous êtes sur ? demanda Lincoln perplexe en sélectionnant une photo d'Anya, lui montrant pour qu'il l'observe à nouveau.

\- Oui c'était elle j'en suis persuadée, elle était habillée moins formellement que sur la photo cependant confirma l'homme, inconscient qu'il venait de plonger les deux amis dans la stupeur.

\- C'est impossible... elle était sur... les lieux de l'attentat avec moi... bégaya Lincoln, perdu et ne sachant comment interpréter l'identification de l'homme.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est cette femme qui s'est arrête à votre superette reprit Jasper alors qu'il voyait son ami muet accoudé contre un étale.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr répondit il avec plus d'impatiente... Un détail me revient, elle boitillait aussi légèrement comme vous.

La réalisation frappa Lincoln aux souvenirs d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Anya, celle ci lui racontant l'après midi qu'elle avait passé avec sa soeur et abordant brièvement l'accident qu'elle avait eu, lui coutant sa jambe.

\- C'était Aria, sa soeur jumelle, elle a été amputé il y a quelques années... commença Lincoln avant de s'arrêter essayant de tirer des conclusions de cette nouvelle information.

\- Sa soeur serait avec les terroristes...

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications lança Lincoln en excluant toutes hypothèses farfelues qui se développaient dans son cerveau. Je conduis, trouve moi tout ce qui pourrait servir de planque à proximité de Hallam ordonna t'il d'un ton pressant.

Le garde du corps salua le gérant et le remercia d'un signe de tête, rejoignant la voiture aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe blessée. Il grimpa à bord et écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur dès qu'il eu rejoint la route. Lincoln tentait en vain de faire taire la petite voix qu'il lui disait qu'Aria était une allié et que c'était peut être Lexa qui se trouvait sur cette moto depuis le début.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Le bruit. C'était la première chose qu'elle distingua, un bruit assourdissant : des explosions, des cris, les balles sifflant n'ont loin de la carcasse de la voiture. Elle était confuse, il y a encore quelques secondes, la brune était assise, Ontari faisant tourner la clef de ses menottes sous son nez afin de la narguer. À cet instant, elle était couchée à proximité de la portière, une douleur lancinante à la jambe. La seule et unique explication était que le convoi avait été attaqué. Elle devait absolument s'échapper de l'emprise d'Ontari encore inconsciente et éviter de se faire repérer par les mercenaires employés par un des nombreux ennemis du réseau terroriste. C'était peut être sa seule chance de rester en vie car au retour d'Echo, elle ne pourra plus échapper à la mort. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Luna atteignit la poignée permettant l'ouverture du coffre. Elle l'enclencha mais rien ne se passa, la portière avait du être endommagé lors de l'incident. Conclusion, elle allait devoir exercer plus de poids sur elle pour espérer s'extirper de la voiture. Se redressant difficilement à l'aide de ses bras, elle remarqua pour la première fois que la voiture était sur son flanc gauche. La prisonnière essaya alors vainement de se rappeler de l'accident et comment s'étaient ils retrouvés dans cette position. En se rendant compte que l'exercice allait lui faire perdre du temps, elle reprit sa tâche s'affairant à pousser de toutes ses forces sur la porte avec le haut de son corps. La porte finit par céder suite un effort qui lui avait parut interminable. Celle ci rentrât en contact avec le sol rapidement, un claquement se faisant entendre. L'agent infiltré se retourna aussitôt craignant d'avoir sortit malencontreusement sa joaillière de la torpeur. Ontari avait toujours les yeux fermés, un filet de sang qu'un médecin jugerait inquiétant s'échappant de son crâne. Rassurée, elle s'employa à chercher la clef qui lui permettra de se libérer les mains et les jambes, toutes deux liées. C'est alors qu'elle tenta de se contorsionner qu'elle sentit un objet dur dans le bas de son dos. Et c'est de cette façon qu'elle fut libre de l'emprise d'Ontari après quelques secondes. Après un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, elle rampa hors du véhicule, atteignant le sol sablonneux du désert. Sa contemplation fut arrêté par de nouveaux tirs, elle venait d'être repéré par les mercenaires. Il fallait qu'elle se repli pour se mettre à l'abri mais sa tentative fut avorté quand elle vit Ontari s'extirper à son tour de la carcasse de la voiture.

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir si facilement Woods lança Ontari en dissimulant une grimace au moment où elle avait repéré la jeune femme.

Luna observa avec horreur sa seule solution de repli disparaître devant elle, si elle voulait passer elle allait devoir se battre contre la chef présumée du groupe terroriste, semblant en meilleure forme qu'elle malgré sa blessure à la tête. Avec une détermination nouvelle, elle se releva, prenant soin de s'appuyer sur sa jambe valide. Elle ne fit pas attention au monde extérieur, se concentrant uniquement sur son bourreau depuis sa captivité. Peu importe si les mercenaires finissaient par la toucher, elle aurait au moins une chance de se venger d'Ontari.

\- Je vais enfin avoir une chance de te faire mordre la poussière répliqua t'elle en voyant Ontari se relever difficilement.

Elle fut surprise quand les tirs cessèrent une fois qu'elle fut parfaitement à découvert. La surprise fut t'elle qu'elle ne vit que trop tard le sourire menaçant d'Ontari alors qu'elle se jeta sur elle agilement. La chef présumée projette son poing gauche vers son visage, la forçant à parer le coup. Elle laisse alors son visage à découvert pour le poing droit de la terroriste qui la percute de plein fouet, enchaînant a nouveau avec son poing gauche avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir la faisant reculer. Profitant que Luna soit déséquilibrée suite à la douleur dans sa jambe, elle enchaîne avec un uppercut et un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre. Luna est projetée contre la carcasse d'une voiture renversée, elle se redresse difficilement en prenant appui contre elle. La terroriste ne manque pas une minute pour revenir à la charge, lançant son poing vers son visage que Luna esquive au dernier moment. Un léger craquement se fait entendre quand le poing entre en contact avec la carrosserie, Luna en profite pour frapper la jeune femme au visage de toute ses forces. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle s'avance vers elle à nouveau lançant un poing plein de rage vers son visage, Luna le bloque facilement et l'attaque avec son autre main au niveau de l'abdomen, imité quelques secondes après par son autre main avant qu'elle frappe à nouveau son visage. Cette fois, Ontari est au sol, les mains à plat contre la terre alors qu'elle a protégé son visage.

Le filtre qui semblait l'empêcher d'entendre autre que chose que les plaintes de son adversaire disparaît, des cris et ordres sont alors perceptibles non loin. En trouvant sa provenance, elle aperçoit des hommes et femmes en uniforme de l'armée descendre en groupe le léger relief les entourant pour se rapprocher de la cuvette où elle se trouve en ce moment même avec une Ontari qui se relève difficilement, cette fois ne jouant plus la douleur. Luna est toujours appuyée contre la voiture renversée, sa jambe blessée ne pouvant pas la porter et rendant le combat inégale.

\- Tu vas le payer aboya Ontari en crachant du sang sur le côté avant de s'essuyer la bouche négligemment, posant sur elle un regard meurtrier.

\- Approche, je t'attends encourage t'elle alors qu'elle voit Ontari perdre son sang froid progressivement, ses attaques moins précises et sa défense négligente.

Elle voit du coin de l'œil, les militaires se rapprocher, gagnant espoir en reconnaissant l'uniforme américain et priant pour que ce ne soit pas un vêtement volé. Si on est bien venue à son secours, elle n'a plus que quelques secondes à tenir. Ontari s'approche à nouveau d'elle le poing en l'air et cherchant son visage, elle se baisse esquivant le coup et se retrouvant par la même occasion derrière elle. L'agent infiltré lève alors son coude avant de l'abaisser durement dans le haut de son dos. La terroriste percute la voiture avant de se retrouver au sol, proche de l'inconscience. Cependant elle ne semble pas prête à abandonner, se relevant une nouvelle fois.

\- Capitaine, ne devrions nous pas aider Luna ? entend elle derrière elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur son adversaire mais tiquant alors que le soldat semble connaître son identité.

\- Voyez vous, Jordan je me fais beaucoup plus de souci pour Ontari contre alors une voix féminine qu'elle reconnaît bien. Occupez vous d'elle, je me charge de la dame ordonne cependant Ronnie en lui lançant un clin d'œil une fois qu'elle est retournée.

\- Ronnie, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclame t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ontari est rapidement oubliée alors qu'elle se rapproche pour combler la distance entre elles, Veronica la couvrant en majeure partie.

\- Toujours heureuse de venir au secours des jeunes femmes en détresse réplique t'elle avec humour bien que Luna remarque une certaine émotion dans sa voix.

\- Assister au secours de jeunes femmes en détresse corrigea une voix, provenant du talkie de la Capitaine observa Luna en s'éloignant. Enchantée, Raven Reyes complète la jeune femme immédiatement à son égard la faisant sourire.

\- Que dirais tu de rentrer à la maison ? Demande ensuite la capitaine en voyant l'état de son amie, blessée et tenant à peine debout, avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

La nuit était tombée sur Washington quand Clarke émergea du sommeil, elle avait dormit pendant de nombreuses heures épuisée par le chagrin et la fatigue qui s'était accumulée ces dernières nuits. Elle tenta de se rendormir mais rien n'y faisait, son cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime avec de nombreuses questions : Que pensez le peuple américain de sa prestation ? Comment avait réagit le congrès ? La paix était elle toujours d'actualité ? Son ventre se plaignait également du manque de nourriture, son organisme devant entretenir deux personnes maintenant.

Elle quitta la chambre présidentielle à la recherche de la cuisine, elle tomba sur le salon sur sa route et ne put résister à s'installer dans le canapé, allumant la télévision. La jeune actrice appréhendait ce qu'on allait dire sur son discours, les mots avaient ils été trop durs ou pas assez, avait elle su défendre ses convictions...

Quelques secondes, elle imagina Lexa à ses côtés, la main posée sur sa cuisse exerçant une pression rassurante tout en lui adressant un sublime sourire. Lexa lui manquait tellement, il était difficile de continuer à avancer sans elle.

La voix joviale de la présentatrice la sortit de son rêve éveillé, la jeune maman monta rapidement le son, intriguée par les images diffusées. Le visage apparaissant à l'écran était familier mais ce n'était pas le sien.

" - Je suis en compagnie du Capitaine Veronica Lodge qui a dirigé la mission visant à attaquer le convoi du réseau terroriste qui a frappé les états unis il y a quelques jours... Cette mission était bien la réplique directe aux attentats ?

\- Non la mission était prévue bien avant que les attentats est lieu, nous sommes partis nous installé près du lieu d'embuscade il y 5 jours sans contact radio avec l'extérieur contredit la militaire avec un visage grave, la réponse est calme malgré le tumulte qui règne dans ses yeux .

\- Je ne comprends pas... Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant que la présidente Woods avait été tué.

\- Non, je viens de l'apprendre... dit elle en détournant le regard de la caméra dissimulant sa tristesse.

\- Vous la connaissiez personnellement ?

\- Nous avons servi ensemble, c'était ma meilleure amie...

\- Capitaine, comment l'attaque...

\- Excusez moi,...plus de questions... dit elle en s'éloignant, la réplique sortant difficilement de la barrière de ses lèvres."

Clarke détourna également le regard, de nouvelles larmes couvrant ses joues. Elle partageait la tristesse de Veronica qui venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, la femme qui avait partagé presque dix années de sa vie. Elle essuya ses nouvelles larmes, se demandant comment elle pouvait toujours s'écouler de ses yeux après avoir pleurer durant de nombreuses heures ses derniers jours.

La même sonnerie se répéta pour la deuxième fois, la blonde pensant que cela venait de la télévision ne s'était pas attardée la première fois. Une légère source de lumière provenait de la commode à l'entrée du salon, Anya avait du poser son portable ici en partant. Elle décrocha avant que son interlocuteur ne soit basculé à nouveau sur la messagerie. Une respiration fut la seule chose qu'elle entendait à l'autre bout du fil.

"- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Clarke n'eu aucune réponse verbale bien qu'elle entendait que la respiration s'était accélérée.

\- Je vais raccrocher.. menaça Clarke en espérant que la personne se décide à parler.

-... Clarke... un souffle à peine perceptible se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne raccroche. "

Un bruit sourd résulta du choc entre le téléphone et la commode alors que les mains de Clarke commençait à trembler.

"- Clarke, tu es toujours là ? ... Je suis... en vie...Je n'étais pas dans l'une de ces voitures... Clarke ?... Lexa poursuivit avec une voix plus forte et inquiète. "

De nouvelles larmes se rependaient sur ses joues, de joie, de trahison, de soulagement, de choc... Elle l'ignorait alors que Lexa continuait à l'appeler.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

Ils avaient vérifié plusieurs lieux sans succès avant d'arriver à ce bunker abandonné en fin d'après midi. La figure qu'il devina être Aria n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du bunker depuis des heures, ils étaient restés en planque afin de compter le nombre de personnes présentes à l'extérieur. Jasper quant à lui étudiait le plan du bunker qu'il avait téléchargé. Ils étaient deux, Aria à l'entrée et une autre personne qui quadrillait la zone, revenant vers Aria tous les quarts d'heure. Le plan était simple, Lincoln voulait attendre la nuit afin de surprendre Aria au moment du départ de la deuxième personne.

Un appel d'Octavia le força à quitter la zone des yeux, il rassura sa petite amie et lui annonça qu'il rentrerait certainement tard, il avait trouvé une piste et voulais voir où cela le menait.

À son retour, la situation avait changé, il y avait du mouvement à l'entrée. Le garde du corps observa Jasper à la recherche d'une explication.

\- Je crois qu'on est repéré affirma Jasper avec un air coupable. Je suis désolé Lincoln, je ne pouvais plus me retenir... avoua Jasper avec honte.

\- Il nous faut un plan B... okay, je vais te donner mon arme... Je vais l'attendre ici et une fois qu'elle m'oblige à retourner vers le bunker, tu vas arriver derrière elle et la tenir en joue énonce rapidement Lincoln sans laisser le temps à Jasper d'objecter ou de s'excuser davantage, ils n'ont pas le temps.

Rapidement, ils se mettent en place alors qu'Aria se rapproche déjà de l'orée de la forêt qui entoure le bunker.

\- Sort de là les mains en l'air, ne fait aucun geste brusque où tu finis avec une balle entre les deux yeux menace la sœur jumelle d'Anya en visant l'arbre derrière lequel il est adossé.

Sans faire d'histoires, il obéit à la jeune femme. Arrivant dans le champs de lumière de sa lampe électrique, elle l'observa sans montrer la moindre surprise, comme ci elle savait qu'il était là depuis le début.

\- On va rejoindre le bunker indiqua t'elle en rangeant son arme dans son étui, se plaçant derrière lui et l'invitant à avancer.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'il, intriguée par le comportement de la supposée terroriste.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'informer de la situation dit elle en gardant le silence jusqu'à l'arrivée du bunker.

Jasper n'était pas intervenu et il avait maintenant peur que le jeune homme soit retenu par l'autre terroriste.

\- Entres ! ordonna t'elle sans élever la voix.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Ne m'obliges pas à te faire rentrer de force, dit elle en posant la main sur son arme.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bunker, baissant la tête alors que l'ouverture était trop étroite pour sa carrure. Les pas d'Aria résonnaient derrière lui, l'ancienne militaire maintenant à l'intérieur. C'était maintenant ou jamais pour tenter quelque chose se dit il alors qu'il vaquait son regard dans le sas d'entrée à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

\- Désolée l'ami, c'est le protocole la coupa la jeune femme dans sa perspective de fuite alors qu'elle planta une seringue dans son cou, vidant son contenu avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Il tomba en avant et alors qu'il pensait s'effondrer contre le sol, une figure sortit de l'ombre, coupant la trajectoire. Il put apercevoir quelques mèches brunes avant que ses yeux se referment sans son consentement. Étrangement, il sombra apaisé, se sentant en sécurité.

*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*26*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, j'y répondrais avec joie.

Prochain chapitre : On retourne quelques jours en arrière pour avoir le point de vue de Lexa.

Réponse aux guests :

Guest / Jul 21 : C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Clarke ne va pas laisser Lexa s'en sortir aussi facilement après l'épreuve qu'elle vient de traverser peu importe ses explications. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. À bientôt !

Guest / Jul 24 : On a malheureusement qu'un léger aperçu de Lexa dans ce chapitre mais le prochain sera quasiment centré que sur elle. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également. À bientôt !


	28. Chapter 28

Hey !

Ravie de vous retrouver enfin ainsi que la civilisation !

Le chapitre est posté avec une petite semaine de retard suite à des vacances en montagnes où je n'ai pas pu accéder à la Wifi.

Merci pour vos reviews, favs et follows, toujours présents après tant de chapitres maintenant.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Chapitre 29 :

Les visages se tournèrent à l'entente des sirènes du cortège, les passants regardaient avec interrogation l'enchaînement de voitures et de motos défiler sur la route. Cela nourrissait maintenant les conversations alors que les véhicules se perdaient à l'horizon ou au détour d'un virage. Lexa regardait la foule, ses yeux se perdant d'un visage à l'autre, d'une expression à l'autre. Elle était toujours surprise de trouver joie et respect quand elle croisait un regard fixé sur les véhicules, les passants s'imaginant la présidente assise sur le siège arrière, lisant un dossier ou au téléphone. Cependant aujourd'hui ce n'était pas sa place pour des raisons de sécurité.

Sa contemplation lui permettait de s'échapper de ses pensées tumultueuses, l'espace d'un instant seulement car quand ses yeux se posaient sur une femme enceinte, elle pensait à la petite graine qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa compagne, la ramenant à la jeune femme tout comme une chevelure blonde ou une mère tenant la main de son jeune garçon. Tout l'a ramenait à l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Clarke où la jeune femme avait déchaîné sa colère sur elle, l'accusant de ne pas s'engager plus pour leur couple et leur famille. Accusations que Lexa ne pouvait contester. Malheureusement, elle craignait que ses futures actions n'allaient pas changer la donne, au contraire. À cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, mettre les gaz et retourner à la Maison Blanche pour être auprès de la blonde et se faire pardonner pour ses mensonges. La brune n'avait jamais voulu lui mentir mais c'était mieux ainsi, si elle lui avait fait part de son plan, elle l'aurait empêché d'agir ou aurait même pris sa place, se mettant inutilement en danger. Et c'était bien la seule chose que Lexa refusait à consentir, Clarke ne se baladerait pas dans les rues de Washington avec une cible dans le dos.

Elle se pencha avec son véhicule en s'engageant sur le giratoire, prenant soin de garder sa position à gauche. Son meilleur ami sortit à ses côtés du giratoire, reprenant sa position au centre immédiatement. La culpabilité la terrassa alors qu'elle s'imaginait ce qu'il allait traverser dans les prochains jours, tout comme sa compagne ils allaient être difficiles.

Une larme s'échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, déchirée de faire traverser à ses amis, sa famille et la femme qu'elle aime sa mort.

La présidente retourna à la surveillance afin de s'éloigner de ses remords et son chagrin. C'était le prix à payer pour retrouver sa sœur et la paix elle espérait. Un prix élevé mais nécessaire car son pays avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle et comme à son habitude elle répondrait présente.

Un reflet l'éblouit durant quelques secondes, lui fessant lever les yeux vers le ciel. Et alors qu'elle se demandait quand l'attaque aurait lieu, elle fut fixée en entendant la première détonation. Plusieurs suivirent et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle perdit le contrôle de son véhicule, projetée contre le sol. Son bras droit subit la majorité du choc alors qu'il percuta le goudron en premier, craquant de manière inquiétante. Son corps s'affaissa ensuite, écrasant son bras davantage, une douleur lancinante lui fît lâcher un cri puissant, atténuée par la barrière du casque. Il lui fallut tous les efforts du monde et deux saphirs engravaient à jamais dans sa mémoire pour se traîner sur le trottoir à l'abri des coups de feu. Elle lâcha une plainte de rage alors que le premier écart au plan se produisait, une fracture au bras. Les détonations s'enchaînent alors qu'elle était appuyée contre l'avant d'une voiture, évaluant la situation. La ruelle à sa gauche était la parfaite porte de sortie et plaquant son bras contre son torse, elle s'élança dans sa direction, évitant les passant paniqués qui couraient sans direction précise, la peur au ventre. Après quelques pas, elle vit la rue adjacente se profiler. La brune s'arrêta à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, assise derrière une poubelle, cachée de tous, elle respira pour la toute première fois. Lexa craignait pour Lincoln et Anya alors que le feu n'avait toujours pas cessé à quelques mètres. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider ou s'attarder sur leur sort trop longtemps car sa porte de sortie était faible et la présidente devait à tout prix la saisir.

\- Dit siri... contacte Aria Thompson dit Lexa entre deux respirations irrégulières, tentant de contrôler les effets de sa douleur.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda la voix robotique, assourdissant Lexa alors que le son était confiné dans son casque.

\- Contacte Aria Thompson répéta t'elle en articulant au mieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à distinguer votre demande répliqua t'elle aussitôt.

\- Fait chier ! S'exclama Lexa en aplatissant son poing contre le sol de rage.

\- Vous utilisez un langage vulgaire qui ne vous correspond pas Lexa sermonna le robot.

\- Tu entends vraiment ce que tu veux ! Se lamenta Lexa.

\- Pourrais tu contacter...

\- Appel entrant d'Aria Thompson la coupa t'elle alors qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre.

\- Accepter répondit elle aussitôt.

\- Madame, j'ai votre position sous les yeux... j'arrive dans deux minutes informa aussitôt l'ancienne militaire d'une voix pressante.

\- Faites au plus vite ! Ordonna Lexa avant que la communication soit coupée.

L'intensité de l'attentat faiblissait alors que seulement quelques coups de feu se faisaient entendre. Au même moment l'adrénaline redescendait, la douleur dans son bras augmentant exponentiellement. Des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux, culpabilité, tristesse ou douleur... la source était inconnue mais elle avait de nombreuses raisons pour se laisser aller. Avec l'arrivée imminente d'Aria, elle se força à les sécher car elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme la découvre dans cet état. Elle entendit des crissements de pneu à quelques mètres, rapidement suivit par une portière qui claque. On la saisit par le bras avant même qu'elle eut le temps de relever la tête, celle ci la faisant souffrir également. La présidente tenta de se débattre pour sortir de l'emprise de son assaillant.

\- Lexa, c'est moi dit Aria en passant son bras sur son épaule l'aidant à se relever.

Elle l'aida à rejoindre la voiture, retirant son casque doucement sous ses plaintes une fois qu'elle fut assise, à l'abri des regards. La portière claqua à nouveau alors qu'elle la laissa seule à l'arrière, fermant les yeux alors que le son résonnait dans son crâne et la lumière extérieure l'aveuglait.

Le SUV quitta rapidement la ruelle, se mélangeant dans la circulation. Aria se décida à jeter un œil à la présidente, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent à l'arrière, une fois qu'elle eut atteint une zone plus calme.

\- Oh merde ! S'exclama t'elle en voyant le sang couler de son crâne par une entaille profonde.

L'ancienne militaire se gara sur le bas côté en double file et rejoignit l'arrière sans quitter le véhicule. Arrivée sur le siège adjacent à la brune, elle ne sût comment réagir.

\- Madame, vous m'entendez ? Se décida t'elle à demander. Aucune réponse. Lexa ! appela t'elle à nouveau, légèrement plus fort.

Un grognement lui répondit, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle avait cru un instant que la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance.

\- Aria ? Souffla Lexa désorientée. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Anya, elle est blessée... s'inquiéta la jeune femme en cherchant à se redresser, sans succès alors qu'un gémissement quitta la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien Lexa, vous avez fait une petite chute. Anya m'a appelé pour vous emmener à l'hôpital en urgence.

\- D'accord... obtempéra t'elle bien que perplexe. Vous pouvez appelé Clarke, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète demanda Lexa alors qu'elle allait rejoindre l'avant du véhicule.

\- .. Je le ferais immédiatement une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, ne vous inquiétez pas... rassura Aria avec une mine anxieuse. Essayez de restez éveillée supplia t'elle presque alors qu'elle la vit fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Après un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant que la jeune femme avait suivit son conseil, elle attrapa son téléphone, écrivant un message rapide avant de redémarrer. La mine grave, Aria écrasa l'accélérateur tout en activant la sirène afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital Hopkins.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Aria - 11 h 06

On a une urgence, Lexa a été blessé pendant l'attentat. Retrouvée nous dans la parking souterrain de l'hôpital, soyez discrète.

Abby relisait le message de la soeur d'Anya, descendant vers le parking souterrain avec l'ascenseur. Ignorant la gravité des blessures de la jeune femme, elle avait rapidement préparé un sac avec des compresses, de la morphine, scalpels et tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouvé dans la frénésie qu'était devenue son lieu de travail. L'hôpital allait bientôt accueillir des victimes et tous les services cherchaient à faire de la place. Elle avait été appelé à se préparer à la sortie d'une opération comme renfort mais avait dû trouver une excuse pour s'échapper. Lexa avait discuté avec elle cette éventualité mais elle avait espéré vainement que tout ce passe bien. Le docteur était inquiète pour la présidente pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection dernièrement et qui était la personne responsable du bonheur de sa fille. Elle redoutait que ses jours soient en danger et si c'était le cas elle devait tout faire pour la sauver.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur l'avertissant qu'elle était arrivée à l'étage qu'elle avait demandé la sortie de sa torpeur. Tout en sortant de l'habitacle, elle regarda l'heure à laquelle le message avait été envoyé. Il était peu à après 11 h 30 donc elle allait sûrement devoir patienter quelques minutes. Et comme pour la contredire, elle vit débouler un SUV au bout de l'allée. Aria avait dû l'apercevoir car elle se dirigeait vers elle, freinant au dernier moment. Elle ouvrit la porte sans attendre et à peine fut elle attachée que la jeune femme redémarrait déjà.

\- Docteur Griffin la salua t'elle.

\- Aria, je vous interdit de vous arrêter. Abby doit être auprès de Clarke clama Lexa avec colère étendue sur la banquette arrière, inconsciente de sa présence.

\- Trop tard, on dirait dit Abby en passant à l'arrière non sans mal.

Lexa ouvra immédiatement les yeux à l'entente de la voix, la dardant d'un regard noir. Abby pas le moins du monde intimidée s'installa à ses côtés, jaugeant déjà ses blessures.

\- Vous devriez être avec Clarke, c'était convenu !

\- C'était également convenu que vous restiez loin du danger, chacun n'a pas respecté sa part du marché répliqua Abby en remarquant l'entaille à la tête.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien attesta Lexa en tentant un sourire.

\- Je vois une blessure à la tête apparente, y a t'il autre chose ?

Lexa commençait à ouvrir la bouche mais fut rudement interrompu.

\- Je ne m'adresse pas à vous dit elle en lançant un regard à Aria.

\- Son bras, elle le tient contre elle depuis le début. Pour la tête, elle doit avoir une commission car elle a été inconsciente pendant quelques minutes et ne savait pas comment elle avait été blessé informa immédiatement Aria puisque l'ancienne militaire suivait l'échange entre le docteur et sa nouvelle patiente avec attention.

Abby chercha alors le bras avec attention, la jeune femme n'en tenait aucun contre elle, les deux étaient relâchés de part en part de son corps. La mère de Clarke savait cependant qu'il s'agissait du bras droit car c'est celui qu'elle tenait au moment où elle est montée dans la voiture. Sans ménagement, elle tira dessus pour que Lexa ressente une douleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant réprimer un grognement.

\- Tout ne va pas si bien que ça on dirait en observant Lexa baisser les armes et se laisser soigner.

Abby soigna la présidente avec délicatesse dans un silence tendu, elle immobilisa son bras correctement avant d'inspecter sa blessure à la tête. La médecin était en train de désinfecter l'entaille quand elle se stoppa abruptement dans son geste. Lexa curieuse d'en comprendre la source ouvrit légèrement les yeux, encore sensible à la lumière. Abby avait une expression horrifiée marquant ses traits. Le volume de la radio augmenta soudainement, gênant Lexa. Une fois adaptée au volume, Lexa tendue l'oreille afin d'écouter la fin du flash info.

« ... l'attentat est survenu seulement quelques minutes après celui à l'encontre de la présidente. Les victimes moins nombreuses ont été transporté vers les hôpitaux les plus proches. Les jours de la compagne de la présidente ne sont pas en danger, blessé superficiellement à l'abdomen... »

Lexa mima l'expression d'Abby alors qu'elle comprenait la gravité de la situation. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prise, Clarke avait également été victime d'un attentat. La zone touchée l'inquiétait également car elle craignait pour la santé du fœtus.

\- Ils ne sont pas en danger Lexa, calmez vous tenta d'apaiser Abby alors qu'elle sentait Lexa prise de panique.

\- Clarke... rentrez tenta d'articuler Lexa en respirant difficilement.

\- Je reste avec vous, j'irais voir Clarke une fois que je serais assurée que vous allez bien.

Lexa se saisit de la main d'Abby, la serrant avec force. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux, se souciant peu que la mère de Clarke soit témoin de son moment de faiblesse.

\- Elle va bien Lexa et vous allez bientôt pouvoir la retrouver...tout va bien se passer assura Abby bien qu'une légère inquiétude persistait pour sa fille.

Lexa hocha négativement de la tête, peu convaincue. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, Clarke n'aurait jamais dû être blessée. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter que cela se produise, allant jusqu'à révéler le parcours que suivrait le convoi aux terroristes pour qu'il l'attaque elle et laisse sa compagne tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit après avoir versé beaucoup de larmes, épuisée et tourmentée par les événements de ce début de journée.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

\- Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je lui ai donné de la morphine contre la douleur, assurez vous qu'elle conserve l'écharpe pour maintenir son bras et qu'elle se repose entendit Lexa, le docteur Kane semblait donner ses dernières instructions.

Elle essaya de rassembler ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. La présidente sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux délicatement avant qu'on prenne à nouveau la parole, plus près d'elle cette fois.

\- Merci Abby, allez prendre soin de Clarke, elle reconnut la voix de sa mère.

\- Tenez moi au courant si il y a des changements sur son état de santé reprit Abby avant de s'éloigner.

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés avant de sentir deux mains encadrés son visage.

\- Je t'en prie, réveille toi mon poussin supplia sa mère à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

\- Maman grogna Lexa a l'entente du surnom, la bouche pâteuse elle ne put rien ajouter.

\- Doucement dit sa mère lorsqu'elle la vit commencer à s'agiter.

\- Clarke souffla Lexa alors qu'elle sentit sa mère se lever.

Lexa n'eut aucune réponse et elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner rapidement.

\- Bois encouragea sa mère alors qu'elle était revenue avec un verre d'eau. Ta compagne est rentrée chez elle, Abby vient de partir la rejoindre et nous tiendra au courant. Rendors toi poussin, tu en as besoin termina sa mère en déposant le verre d'eau sur une petite table à côté du lit.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la jeune femme se rendorme, rassurée et rattrapée par ses blessures et les émotions de la journée.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

L'environnement n'était pas très accueillant mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux pour un bunker. Les murs kakis et la décoration démodée firent grimacer Lexa, de dégoût cette fois. La douleur s'était atténuée, elle le devait sûrement à la dose de morphine qui circulait encore dans son sang. Elle faisait attention cependant à maintenir une allure lente car sa tête lui tournait. Habillée des affaires que lui avait préparé sa mère, un jogging et un pull un peu trop large, elle rejoignait la salle commune. Elle se rappela alors de la première chose qu'elle avait faite en se réveillant, elle avait d'abord harcelé de messages la mère de Clarke pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune maman. Le docteur ne lui avait pas répondu, la brune avait alors appelé et avait enfin eu une réponse alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer en entendant la cinquième sonnerie. Abby avait été bien trop brève aux goûts de Lexa qui avait à nouveau appelé pour obtenir davantage d'informations, la politesse oubliée le docteur Kane lui avait cette fois raccroché au nez après quelques remontrances.

A l'approche de la salle commune, elle entendit la télévision, masquant son approche à quiconque l'écoutait. Sa mère était assise en face de celle ci, écoutant attentivement les infos en continue.

\- Tu es seule ? Demanda Lexa en s'installant à ses côtés, surprenant sa mère qui sursauta dans son siège.

\- Oui répondit elle en enlevant le son à la télé. Aria et Hope sont en rotation hors du bunker...Anya a appelé tout à l'heure demandant à te parler, je lui ai dit que tu la rappèlerais reprit elle après quelques secondes.

\- Hmm.

En se tournant vers elle, l'assistante sociale à la retraite remarqua que son attention était absorbée par la télévision. Les images parlaient même sans le son et en visionnant le second attentat et la sortie de Clarke de l'hôpital, Lexa ressentit toutes l'horreur et la tristesse des scènes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Clarke depuis le départ du convoi et l'observer en larmes et blessée la remplirent de remords, elle en venait presque à regretter sa décision. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire du bien mais tout le mal qu'elle causait à sa compagne la tiraillait. Lexa aurait tout donné pour qu'elle soit heureuse, que plus aucune larme ne soit versée par cette femme détruite à qui la vie n'avait jamais fait de cadeau. La présidente se jura de la rendre heureuse si elle voulait encore d'elle après ces événements.

\- Clarke est forte et c'est seulement une question de quelques jours tenta de la rassurer sa mère.

\- Je lui fais traverser l'enfer, j'ai tellement peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose à cause de moi dit elle en serrant presque de douleur son poing valide.

\- Sa blessure a l'abdomen a été soigné et Abby est avec elle... commença la plus âgée des brunes avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se tournant vers Lexa.

Lexa réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait utilisé le mauvais pronom, le prononçant par réflexe alors que beaucoup de personnes de son entourage était au courant.

\- Clarke est peut être enceinte, l'insémination a été réalisé il y a un mois à présent informa Lexa en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère appréhendant sa réaction.

\- Je vais enfin avoir un petit enfant ! S'exclama sa mère avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, se jetant dans ses bras en oubliant l'espace d'un instant ses blessures qui la rappelèrent à l'ordre rapidement. Désolée ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse dit elle en s'éloignant à l'entente de son premier grognement.

\- Moi aussi maman répondit sincèrement Lexa, souriant pour la première fois depuis la veille.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille acheter des petits vêtements à ce magasin que j'adore, qu'on l'emmène au chalet pendant les vacances,... Je me demande comment je vais l'annoncer à mes copines de Bridge, on attendait cet événement depuis tellement longtemps s'enthousiasma Célia, l'excitation transparaissant dans ses phrases.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite maman, tu ne diras rien avant qu'on est fait une annonce officielle. Je te laisse, je vais rappeler Anya.

Lexa quitta la salle commune, laissant derrière elle sa mère bredouiller, peu ravie de devoir garder cela pour elle. La présidente devait pourtant faire attention à sa mère qui pourrait le révéler à la mauvaise personne avant qu'elles ne soient prêtes.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

De retour dans sa chambre et après avoir feuilleté tous les dossiers qu'Anya lui avait transféré, elle appela la jeune femme. Le portable tenu par son bras valide, elle attendit que son amie décroche. Un léger étourdissement l'a prit alors qu'elle marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. Sa commotion et son manque de repos l'a rappelait à l'ordre. Elle se réinstalla avec des gestes lents sur le lit, évitant de réveiller la nausée qui pourrait la prendre.

\- Lexa ! Tu m'entends ?...ça va ? Pouvait elle entendre venant du téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur son lit.

\- Je vais bien Anya, contente de t'entendre répondit elle tout en se massant les tempes, cachant ses blessures à sa meilleure amie pour ne pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Moi aussi, c'était la folie hier se plaignit t'elle avec un souffle las. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Clarke, elle va bien, juste un peu secouée par l'attentat et dévastée par ta mort reprit elle immédiatement.

\- Merci de veiller sur elle Anya répondit Lexa sincèrement, touchée que son amie continue de prendre soin de sa compagne malgré son emploi du temps chargé. J'ai feuilleté les rapports que tu m'as envoyé, il est temps d'utiliser les mouchards placés chez Clarke à notre avantage, ils ne bougeront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas surs que le transfert est sécurisé. Je te fais confiance pour gérer la situation avec Echo jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Bien, pour Clarke je vais faire passer le message à Harper, elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait aller la voir dans l'après midi... Il a été difficile de mettre tout le monde d'accord sur cette démarche ce matin, ne pas riposter n'est pas l'approche qu'envisageait Titus et beaucoup de personnes le suivent compléta avec regret Anya.

\- Malheureusement il faudra des années pour que les gens ne pensent plus à se venger quand le pire se produit.

En effet la paix était dure à maintenir et suite à sa mort, elle se doutait que certaines personnes oublieraient ses discours et ses belles paroles pour retourner à l'ancienne façon, celle que pouvait parfois prôner Titus. Des pas s'approchaient de sa chambre, sa mère allait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Lexa, poussin... on va bientôt déjeuner, dépêche toi avant que cela refroidisse.

La présidente avait l'impression fâcheuse de retourner en enfance, sa mère la couvant énormément. Il était difficile cependant pour elle de lui en vouloir en sachant que sa sœur lui manquait énormément et qu'elle compensait avec son autre fille.

\- J'arrive cria Lexa alors que les pas s'éloignaient.

En se concentrant à nouveau sur son appel téléphonique, elle distingua que des rires à l'autre bout du fil, Anya se moquant de la façon dont sa mère la traitait. Raccrochant, elle se dit qu'elle espérait que tout ce finisse non seulement pour retrouver Clarke mais aussi pour ne plus avoir sa mère quotidiennement.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Obligée de rester dans son lit tout l'après midi, sous peine de se faire confisquer ses dossiers par sa mère, elle du obtempérer. Elle même ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa santé pour diriger le pays dans l'ombre, elle avait cédé sa place à ses plus fidèles amies et devait leur faire conscience. Relisant un énième rapport annonçant une nouvelle fois que les équipes en embuscade n'avait rien aperçu ne fit que la frustrer davantage. Elle redirigea son regard vers la télé où elle aperçut le visage d'Anya, avec celui de Clarke ils passaient en continu sur les chaînes d'infos. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs appelé sa sœur plus tôt dans la soirée, lui tirant les vers du nez sur la condition de la présidente, celle ci avait cède et lui avait révélé ses blessures. Aria l'avait également informé que Lincoln suivait activement la piste de l'espion et que tôt ou tard, il arriverait à la porte du bunker. Anya essayerait de gagner du temps mais elle pensait que cela serait une question d'heures maintenant avant que son meilleur ami la retrouve.

\- Lexa, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant...n'oublies pas de prendre tes médicaments ordonna sa mère en passant devant sa porte.

\- Encore quelques minutes ! Dit Lexa en se concentrant sur un nouveau document.

\- Ne commences pas à discuter l'heure c'est l'heure !

Sa mère avait rebroussé chemin, lui prenant le document des mains et y plaçant un verre avec des médicaments. Célia ne bougea pas avant qu'elle soit couchée, les dossiers loin de sa portée.

Dans le noir, une fois sa mère partie, elle pensa au jour suivant, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle verrait à nouveau sa compagne. La jeune femme lui manquait terriblement et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose la prendre dans ses bras et lui souffler je t'aime jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Tendue était l'adjectif qui la qualifierait le mieux en cet instant, elle sentait que tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Incapable de les soulager puisque son corps était encore en guérison, elle subissait cet état depuis l'annonce du discours de Clarke. La présidente se sentait encore plus stressée que pour son premier discours, imaginant la difficulté qu'aurait Clarke à prendre la parole devant cette immense foule qu'elle allait découvrir d'une minute à l'autre. Enfermée dans son monde, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait dans son dos.

\- Lexa, détend toi, tu vas bientôt rompre sous la tension conseilla Hope, les mains sur ses épaules et les massant délicatement.

\- Je doute me détendre dans l'immédiat, apprendre dans la foulée que Clarke va s'exprimer et que Veronica dirige la mission en Syrie ne m'ont pas aidé justifia Lexa en regardant ses mains trembler.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour elles, elles vont réussir...après tout elles sont toutes les deux portées par l'amour et l'admiration qu'elles ont à ton égard.

\- J'aimerais qu'elles comprennent qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de se sacrifier ou de souffrir pour moi : Luna, Clarke, Veronica.. toutes ont traversé déjà beaucoup à cause de moi dit elle avec des larmes dans les yeux qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Tu es la présidente Lexa et chacune d'entre elles feraient tout pour que tu réussisses ta mission, celle que tu t'es fixée en devenant présidente : la paix. Cette notion sera atteinte avec beaucoup de sacrifices, les tiens et aussi ceux qui te sont proches.

\- Je voudrais simplement qu'elles soient heureuses dit elle en se saisissant de son portable, fixant le fond d'écran qui apparaît suite au mouvement.

On pouvait les voir, Clarke et elle, en haut de l'immeuble où elle avait habitée avec sa mère en arrivant à Washington. La jeune maman avait un sourire lumineux, sourire qu'elle ne verrait certainement pas dans quelques minutes, celui ci certainement teinté par la chagrin. Le chagrin que Lexa lui avait apporté en disparaissant.

\- Luna et Veronica trouveront le bonheur en rentrant au pays et Clarke en te retrouvant d'ici quelques heures rassura Hope en fixant avec tendresse les deux jeunes femmes enlacées.

\- J'espère que toi aussi tu seras heureuse à nouveau avec Mike reprit Lexa en se retournant vers son amie, les yeux légèrement brillants.

\- J'espère aussi souffla Hope avec plus de réserve car elle ne voulait pas trop espérer pour son fiancé de peur d'être déçue à nouveau.

Les deux amies tombèrent dans un silence confortable, chacune arborant des doutes et des craintes quant à l'avenir.

« De retour sur CNN après ce flash de pub pour vous annoncer que la compagne de la présidente, Clarke Griffin va bientôt prendre la parole. Elle s'exprime pour la première fois depuis la disparition tragique de Lexa Woods. À cet instant, nos journalistes sur le terrain l'observent remonter l'allée de la Maison Blanche entourée d'une dizaine de garde du corps, sa mère et la secrétaire en communication Anya Thompson. La jeune actrice devrait s'exprimer dans quelques minutes sur un sujet qui reste encore inconnu devant le peuple américain qui s'est rassemblé en nombre. Cette soudaine apparition après deux jours dans l'ombre peuvent être en lien avec la menace qui règne sur la paix très chère à notre défunte présidente. Je laisse la parole sans plus attendre à Jack, qui est devant l'estrade installée pour le discours. »

\- Lexa, détends toi murmura Hope en s'asseyant à ses côtés, serrant sa main pour la rassurer.

Lexa trop absorbée par la télévision ne vit pas sa mère s'assoir à sa droite posant sa main sur sa cuisse tout en observant attentivement si l'écharpe était bien mise autour de son bras.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, Clarke fit son chemin à travers la foule, se retrouvant enfin sur l'estrade. Lexa ne mît pas longtemps à voir que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son élément, hésitante quand à se rapprocher du pupitre. Les entrailles de Lexa se retournèrent, la jeune femme craignait que cela soit la goutte d'eau de trop pour Clarke et qu'elle se brise définitivement à cet instant. Lexa s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et peut être même au delà.

La brune sentit bien vite les larmes coulées face à la beauté du discours, sa peur semblait infondée puisque Lexa comme la foule était hypnotisée par sa compagne. Dès les premiers mots, elle avait su capter l'attention de tous jusqu'à ses derniers. Avec inquiétude, la présidente vit Clarke se retirer soutenue par Anya.

\- Elle est un peu chamboulée c'est normal, vu son état émotionnel et la performance qu'elle vient de donner rassura cette fois sa mère en comprenant les inquiétudes de sa fille.

Lexa sans réfléchir se saisit de son téléphone, commençant à composer le numéro de la jeune maman.

\- Lexa, tu dois encore attendre l'achèvement de la mission en Syrie arrêta Hope en posant sa main sur celle de Lexa, l'arrêtant avant qu'elle appelle la jeune actrice.

\- Je n'y arrive plus Hope...je veux être là pour elle, Clarke doit savoir que je suis en vie...je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre défendit Lexa entre ses respirations saccadées, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

Hope n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état, même suite à la mort de Costia, Lexa était restée forte devant eux, ne souhaitant pas que ses amies la voit souffrir. Au bord de céder à la demande de Lexa, elle se reprit sachant que la présidente ne réfléchissait pas convenablement, dictée par le désespoir et le chagrin et qu'elle s'en voudrait avec le recul d'avoir cédé aussi facilement. Avec le décalage horaire, elle estimait que l'aube s'était levée sur la Syrie et que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant avant que le convoi arrive à un des points de passage tenu en embuscade.

\- Attends le coup de fil de Raven avant de contacter Clarke, c'est plus prudent conseilla Hope et la présidente retrouvant la raison accepta.

Célia qui avait été informé de la situation de Luna il y a quelques jours, attendait avec crainte le coup de téléphone de l'informaticienne. Elle espérait que Luna soit en vie et qu'elle pourrait être auprès de sa fille adoptive dans quelques semaines, celle ci enfin de retour à la maison. La sonnerie résonna dans la pièce quand quelques minutes plus tard la Maison Blanche cherchait à les joindre.

La bonne nouvelle tomba, l'ennemie avait été neutralisé et Luna était en vie, blessée mais sauvée.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

La brune s'éveillait pour la première fois depuis des années dans le confort d'un lit d'hôpital. Les médicaments aidant certainement, elle se sentait apaisée et légère, loin de l'inquiétude du camps terroriste.

Suite à son réveil, médecins et infirmières vérifièrent ses constantes et blessures. Elle fut intriguée par leur comportement, ils ne la regardaient pas dans les yeux et d'une mine attristée et avec des yeux compatissant ils s'affairent autour d'elle. Luna avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'était comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit, touchant profondément ces personnes et elle davantage.

Interrompu par un soldat gradé dans ses scénarios les plus fous, elle tendit l'oreille avec curiosité pour comprendre la raison de sa présence.

\- C'est la Maison Blanche madame, quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler.

Luna tendit faiblement la main vers le téléphone satellite, un sourire barrant ses traits. Trop concentrée sur l'objet, elle ne vit pas le regard du personnel médical s'attrister davantage.

Personne n'avait annoncé à Luna que sa sœur était morte et il s'imaginait que la nouvelle allait bientôt lui être divulguée à travers cet appel, la jeune femme d'abord heureuse allait malheureuse sombrer.

\- On va laisser un peu d'espace à l'agent Woods s'il vous plaît ordonna le soldat en faisant sortir le personnel médical de la chambre avant lui, laissant Luna seul.

\- Luna ? Entendit elle, une cassure dans la voix.

\- Anya reconnut Luna avec un sanglot. Ça fait longtemps sœurette ! S'exclama t'elle après quelques secondes, calmant sa respiration.

\- Trop longtemps s'accorda Anya. Comment vas tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais envoyé Ontari mordre la poussière.

Luna fit le récit de la matinée du moment où elle s'était réveillée dans le véhicule retournée à son réveil dans le lit d'hôpital. Anya écouta attentivement, faisant quelques remarques de temps à autre.

\- Je vais laisser la parole à deux autres personnes qui sont aussi voir plus impatientes que moi de t'entendre coupa Anya après quelques minutes.

Luna attendit avec appréhension que la transmission se réalise. Sa meilleure amie qu'elle considérait également comme sa sœur suite à leur rencontre a l'orphelinat n'avait rien dit quant à la situation à Washington. Elle avait peur qu'Ontari est réellement réussie à atteindre sa sœur et qu'elle rentre à la maison endeuillée par sa mort. Le souvenir des visages du corps médical n'était pas pour la rassurer non plus.

\- Luna, ma chérie, tu m'entends ? cria sa mère adoptive dans la combiné, la forçant à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Oui, je t'entends très bien man', tu m'as tellement manqué répondit Luna avec émotion.

\- Toi aussi ma chérie, j'ai tellement hâte que tu reviennes à la maison.

\- Maman... Lexa souffla la brune ne pouvant attendre davantage pour avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, vivante, blessée ou pire. Elle devait savoir.

\- Je vais bien Lu' fut les paroles qui rassurèrent Luna, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Lex', Ontari m'a fait croire à ta mort et tous ces médecins qui me regardaient avec compassion, l'air triste, j'ai imaginé le pire.

\- C'est assez compliqué a vrai dire reprit Lexa, visiblement abattue.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, on ne m'attend nulle part encouragea Luna se réinstalla dans son lit afin de trouver une position plus confortable pour sa jambe qui la faisait un peu souffrir.

Lexa s'employa alors à tout lui raconter, remontant jusqu'à son dernier appel à la Maison Blanche avant qu'elle se fasse emprisonner. Luna en arrivant à la fin du récit commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, baillant discrètement en essayant de combattre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emmener.

\- On va te laisser pour que tu te reposes, maman te rappèlera à ton réveil rassura Lexa car elle savait que mère et fille avaient des choses à se dire, leur conversation repoussée de quelques heures seulement.

Luna les remercia et après des aurevoirs plus légers qu'à l'accoutumée, elle se rendormit plus apaisée.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Papillonnant des yeux, il n'eut besoin que de peu de temps pour s'adapter à la lumière. Celle ci quasiment inexistante où il se trouvait. Le garde du corps était couchée sur un lit de camps, ses béquilles l'attendant au bout. Des voix se faisaient entendre non loin de la pièce, il reconnut sans mal celle de Lexa, s'élevant plus que les autres. Lincoln avait cru la reconnaître lorsqu'il tombait suite à l'injection que lui avait fait Aria et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se rapprocha de la source à son rythme, le contact entre le sol et les béquilles attirant le regard de tous dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il découvrit Aria, Hope et Célia toutes les trois assisses à la table située au centre de la pièce regardant la mine mi agacée, mi préoccupée Lexa faire des allers retours dans la pièce. Il attira tous les regards, Lexa s'arrêtant pour le fixer longuement, lui accordant un bref sourire avant de reprendre son activité, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Comment va Jasper ? Demanda t'il espérant que quelqu'un lui réponde.

\- Il dort et je doute qu'il se réveille avant un petit moment. Vous aviez les mêmes doses mais il est légèrement plus gringalet que toi informa Aria avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur vous, je doute que j'aurais pu faire le poids avec Jasper face à des terroristes reprit Lincoln, un peu penaud.

\- Tu as été assez imprudent dans ton état surtout avec un tel coéquipier reprocha Lexa, s'adressant pour la première fois à lui, bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher il sentit une pointe d'inquiétude dans son ton.

\- Je pourrais te retourner ta remarque, l'exercice n'est pas conseillée suite à une commotion.

Le regard noir qu'il reçut de Lexa aurait pu le faire frémir mais avec les années, cela ne faisait plus effet sur lui, il avait même tendance à en sourire pour le plus grand agacement de la jeune femme.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que j'ai manqué ces derniers jours ? Dit il en s'installant dans une des places vacantes, fixant tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce à la recherche de réponses.

On s'employa dans l'heure qui suit à donner à Lincoln les pièces manquantes qui lui permettait de connaître l'envers du décor des événements de ces derniers jours. Une seule information n'avait pas été abordée et curieux, il se renseigna immédiatement auprès de la principale intéressée, maintenant assise à côté de sa mère après avoir résisté quelque temps contre celle ci.

\- Quand est ce que tu réapparaîtra au grand jour ?

\- Demain si tout se passe bien, de nombreuses arrestations vont avoir lieu cette nuit et dans la matinée pour débarrasser la Maison Blanche et les institutions américaines des derniers espions.

\- Lexa a mis la pression à Anya, on sera rentré demain dès l'aube à n'en pas douter assura la sœur jumelle de celle ci.

\- Elle veut revoir Clarke c'est normal, mon poussin a été séparer de sa compagne pendant plusieurs jours défendit Célia en accordant un sourire tendre à sa fille qui levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Surtout qu'elle ne décroche plus au téléphone depuis qu'elle t'a répondu trouva bon de souligner Hope.

\- Pauvre petite, cela a dû être un choc, elle croyait que Lexa était morte.

Lincoln observa avec amusement Lexa se renfrogner et souffler d'agacement. La nuit allait certainement être longue pour la jeune femme qui s'impatientait de retrouver Clarke et qui allait devoir supporter les bavardages des trois nouvelles amies.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Prostrée dans le canapé, Clarke avait vu les minutes défiler sans vraiment sans soucier. Son cerveau tournant à plein régime l'avait empêchée de fermer l'œil. Elle se repassait la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa, se demandant si l'appel n'avait pas été une illusion, son cerveau désespéré lui faisant croire à l'impossible. Mais l'écran fissuré affichait cet appel du portable de Lexa il y a maintenant quelques minutes, l'empêchant de croire à une chimère. Lexa était bel et bien en vie. À cette réalisation, la joie dominait et réveillait son cœur endormi qui battait à nouveau pour la belle brune. Oubliant, l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, elle pouvait se décrire comme heureuse. Affaiblie et de nouveau apaisée, elle se rendormit sur le canapé.

Une pression sur son épaule la tira de ses songes. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Raven penchée au dessus d'elle, l'accueillant avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as une salle tête ! Grimaça la latina en l'étudiant plus attentivement.

Grognant, Clarke se réinstalla dans le canapé voulant continuer à récupérer ses heures de sommeil en paix.

\- On a pas le temps, la belle au bois dormant, tu dois être sur le parvis de la Maison Blanche dans une heure,... présentable en plus de cela.

\- Alors c'est vrai... Lexa est en vie ? Demanda Clarke incertaine, craignant qu'on lui réponde l'opposé.

\- Oui et tu l'as retrouvera bientôt ! S'enthousiasma Raven.

\- Bien dit elle d'un ton neutre, partagée quant à l'attitude à avoir maintenant que son bonheur était retombé.

\- Bien,...okay reprit Raven face au manque d'émotion inattendu de son amie. Je vais t'aider à te préparer et je t'ai rapporté de quoi déjeuner.

\- Merci Raven dit elle en l'attirant dans ses bras, son amie avait été très présente ses derniers jours et elle était reconnaissante de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Blondie ! S'exclama Raven, tirant un sourire à la blonde.

Une heure plus tard, comme prévue elle se retrouva sur le parvis de la Maison Blanche entouré des plus proches soutiens de Lexa, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Leur attroupement avait attiré l'attention et on voyait déjà des caméras s'installer devant l'entrée, prêt à filmer quiconque allait arriver.

\- Elle est là souffla Anya à son oreille au moment où on apercevait un groupe de motard en haut de la rue à travers les palissades.

Prenant une forte inspiration, Clarke essaya désespérément de contrôler le flot d'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Son cœur effectuait des soubresauts en voyant les SUV s'arrêter tandis que son cerveau plus prudent, la priait de rester neutre et de ne pas s'enflammer. La jeune femme préféra l'écouter, elle en avait assez de souffrir et préférait rester prudente vis à vis de Lexa.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Les voitures s'arrêtèrent en fil indienne, les occupants de la voiture de devant, Aria et Hope descendirent en premier pour organiser la sécurité de Lexa. Lincoln et Jasper suivirent venant se placer devant leur portière côté trottoir. Mère et fille attendaient en silence le signal de sortie. Célia regardait attentivement Lexa gigoter nerveusement sur son siège, trépignant d'impatience. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien maintenant pour sa fille et que son couple avec Clarke ne soit pas mis en danger par les événements des derniers jours. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre et la retraitée savait qu'elles pourraient être heureuses, les deux jeunes femmes avaient juste besoin de balance dans leur couple. La plus âgée des brunes imaginait que Lexa allait devoir faire des concessions pour construire une famille avec Clarke. La jeune actrice attendait un enfant et elle avait besoin du soutien et de la présence de la présidente. Elle espérait que Lexa prenne les bonnes décisions et ne gâche pas sa chance d'avoir une famille pour sa position prenante de présidente.

On frappa à la vitre, donnant le feu vert autorisant leur sortie. Célia ne perdit pas une minute, sortant du SUV aider par Lincoln.

À sa droite, les journalistes se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle, la scrutant avec surprise. Elle entendit même l'un d'eux répondre à une question du présentateur de CNN.

« - Célia Woods, la mère de la présidente vient de sortir du SUV... étrangement radieuse répondit il plus que perplexe, l'attitude de Célia détonnait avec la mort de sa fille. »

Lexa profitant de la distraction qu'avait créé sa mère en sortant, se faufila du véhicule derrière elle.

\- Vous devriez pointer vos objectifs par là bas, mes enfant vont être réunis conseilla Célia en observant Lexa se faire encadrer par Aria et Hope à sa sortie.

« - Pincez moi je rêve, la présidente présumée morte vient de sortir du SUV derrière sa mère et se dirige déjà vers la Maison Blanche pour retrouver sa compagne reprit il d'une traite, les yeux exorbités par l'apparition. »

Lexa ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée de la Maison Blanche où journalistes et passants cherchaient maintenant à attirer son attention. La seule personne qu'elle voulait rejoindre était sur ce parvis et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir à ses côtés. Franchissant sans encombres la foule avec une équipe de garde du corps qui leur ouvrait la voie, elle se retrouva bien vite dans l'enceinte de la Maison Blanche. Au loin, elle aperçut Clarke se détacher de l'assemblée présente sur le parvis de la Maison Blanche pour la rejoindre. Bien vite la blonde avait franchit le chemin qui les séparait et se retrouva devant elle. Lexa fit les pas qu'il restait et l'attira à elle de son bras gauche, soufflant de soulagement en sentant Clarke l'enlacer en retour. La présidente sentit qu'elle avait retrouvé sa partie manquante, revivant en la retrouvant contre elle. Les larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent rapidement le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée souffla Lexa contre son oreille alors que Clarke avait enfouit le visage dans son cou.

Lexa s'excusait pour beaucoup de choses à l'instant sans espérer un quelconque pardon, elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps et des efforts de sa part pour obtenir un jour le pardon de la femme qu'elle aimait.

La jeune maman s'écarta d'elle en entendant ses paroles, Lexa de peur qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa taille, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'abandonne.

Clarke la fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable avant d'apposer ses lèvres contre sa joue, bloquant le sillon de larmes tout en essuyant de sa main gauche celle qui coulait encore de l'autre coté. Elles restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Lexa se tarissent.

Un ciel couvert avec de légères éclaircies surplombait la Maison Blanche en cet instant mais aucune des jeunes femmes n'étaient dupes, elles savaient que la tempête approchait.

*28*28*28*28*28*28*28*28*28*28*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Le Clexa est enfin réuni, pour combien de temps, l'avenir nous le dira.

Prochain chapitre : Clexa, petit saut dans le temps, conseils conjugaux d'un peu tout le monde, week-end surprise...

Encore un long chapitre en perspective ;-)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ils me font toujours plaisirs.

On se retrouve dimanche prochain.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver en ce dimanche soir, à la veille de la rentrée pour moi et peut être certains d'entre vous.

Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews, favs et les follows. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre avant de poster, cela à d'ailleurs était un peu la course pour finir le chapitre je ne vous le cache pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est centré sur le Clexa en grande partie.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Chapitre 29 :

Bien vite la blonde avait franchit le chemin qui les séparait et se retrouva devant elle. Lexa fit les pas qu'il restait et l'attira à elle de son bras gauche, soufflant de soulagement en sentant Clarke l'enlacer en retour. La présidente sentit qu'elle avait retrouvé sa partie manquante, revivant en la retrouvant contre elle. Les larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent rapidement le long de ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée souffla Lexa contre son oreille alors que Clarke avait enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Lexa s'excusait pour beaucoup de choses à l'instant sans espérer un quelconque pardon, elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps et des efforts de sa part pour obtenir un jour le pardon de la femme qu'elle aimait.

La jeune maman s'écarta d'elle en entendant ses paroles, Lexa de peur qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa taille, ne voulant pas qu'elle l'abandonne.

Clarke la fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable avant d'apposer ses lèvres contre sa joue, bloquant le sillon de larmes tout en essuyant de sa main gauche celle qui coulait encore de l'autre coté. Elles restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Lexa se tarissent.

\- Clarke, je regrette... commença Lexa en sentant la jeune maman se détacher d'elle.

\- On a beaucoup de choses à se dire mais ce n'est pas le moment, ce soir nous parlerons conclut Clarke avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune actrice se saisit de sa main et l'encouragea à avancer vers la Maison Blanche à sa suite. Une tension régnait entre les jeunes femmes, toutes deux redoutaient déjà la conversation du soir et son échéance, leur couple pourra t'il survivre à cette nouvelle épreuve ? Telle était la question qui se frayait un chemin dans leur esprit.

Lexa fut bien vite happée par ses amies et ses conseillers, tous voulant lui adresser quelques mots et l'interrogeant sur ses blessures. Clarke était restée légèrement en retrait, la regardant de loin rassurer chacun de ses collaborateurs.

\- Lexa, j'ai organisé la sécurité pour que tu fasses un bain de foule. Rien de très long mais cela permettra au peuple américain de te voir lui souffla Anya à son oreille alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec un membre du congrès.

Elle s'excusa auprès de l'homme pour suivre les directives de sa secrétaire en communication. La présidente avait une confiance aveugle en Anya et ferait absolument tout ce qu'elle lui recommanderait.

\- Clarke ? Demanda Lexa en cherchant les environs du regard, essayant de trouver sa compagne sans succès pour le moment.

\- Elle est avec Raven, suis moi encouragea Anya en se dirigeant vers l'entrée où la foule attendait encore en nombre, espérant apercevoir la dirigeante.

La journée promettait à nouveau d'être chargée, explications et réassurances étaient de mise pour la presse et le peuple. Elle sera également chargée en émotions car elle sentait une épée de Damoclès au dessus d'elle, Clarke avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter ce soir et cette perspective lui donnait l'impression de mourir petit à petit en attendant sa sentence.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Main dans la main, le couple présidentiel descendait Pennsylvania Avenue. Accostée de toute part, Lexa ne savait plus où donner de la tête, essayant d'adresser sourire et signe de main à un maximum de personne. À ses côtés, Clarke fessait de même avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. La jeune actrice jouait très bien le bonheur à ses côtés alors que chacun de ses gestes a son égard étaient forcés. La blonde la regardait qu'en de rare moment pour partager un faible sourire. Lexa frémit au souvenir de la façon dont Clarke s'était redit au moment où leurs mains étaient rentrés en contact quand elle l'avait retrouvé avec Raven. Le corps ne pouvait mentir et Lexa ne savait comment interpréter les réponses de celui de Clarke. La jeune femme voulait visiblement ne pas être proche d'elle en cet instant et cela frustrait Lexa qui au contraire voulait partager chaque instant qui lui était compté avec elle.

Lexa pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles deux, préféra ne pas en parler à Clarke au risque qu'elle se braque. La présidente laissa son regard vaquer autour d'elle passant des gardes du corps placé en nombre à quelques mètres d'elle, aux voitures et motards qui ouvraient et fermaient la voix. Puis elle s'attarda sur la foule à nouveau, souriant en entendant des « Lexa, je t'aime » ou des « Vive la présidente » en provenir. Et enfin son regard tomba sur leur deux meilleures amies respectives, se tenant elles aussi la main, partageant des sourires lumineux en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Visiblement, Lexa avait manqué ce nouveau développement suite à son absence des derniers jours. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse pour Anya qui avait enfin trouvé une personne qui lui correspondait. La brune désirait retrouvé cette intimité avec Clarke, celle qu'elles possédaient quelques jours avant l'attentat. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter plus tard, Lexa ne put se retenir davantage.

\- Pourquoi ai je l'impression que tous tes gestes sont forcés ? Souffla Lexa en plantant son regard sur le profil de Clarke.

\- Tu es la seule à blâmer pour cela retourna Clarke avec un regard noir, mesurant son ton tant bien que mal.

Sentant l'échange s'envenimer derrière elles, Anya et Raven prirent les deux jeunes femmes à part. La secrétaire en communication se dirigea avec Lexa vers la foule pour que la jeune femme salue plus convenablement son peuple. Raven et Clarke restèrent au centre de la voie, observant leurs deux compagnes de loin.

La blonde expira longuement en voyant sa compagne s'éloignait, se maudissant d'avoir été dure à son encontre.

\- Wouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais mordre... dit Raven un brin moqueuse.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et continua de descendre la rue non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Lexa. La latina l'a rejoint rapidement, encerclant son bras gauche de son droit et ralentissant son rythme pour qu'elles ne s'éloignent pas trop de Lexa.

\- Blondie, parle moi... supplia maintenant Raven ayant perdue tout humour alors que son visage renvoyait une expression sérieuse.

Clarke céda rapidement à la supplique ayant besoin de se confier, elle savait son amie de bons conseils et elle était toujours une oreille attentive à ses problèmes.

\- Je me suis emportée à tord,... j'ai l'impression que les hormones commencent déjà à jouer avec mon humeur se justifia t'elle avec un air penaud. Je suis tiraillée entre différentes émotions, je suis plus que reconnaissante que Lexa soit en vie et j'aimerais lui montrer mais j'ai comme un mécanisme de défense qui me retient, m'empêche de m'abandonner à elle de peur de souffrir commença à se confier Clarke.

\- C'est compréhensible après les événements des derniers jours, du temps sera nécessaire pour que tu fasses à nouveau confiance à Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas si le temps est le remède à notre situation... souffla défaitiste.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Raven inquiète en tirant ses propres conclusions.

\- Je ne parle pas de rompre avec Lexa rassura immédiatement Clarke, au fond de moi je sais que c'est la bonne personne pour moi, celle avec qui je veux fonder une famille. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas si elle est aussi investie que moi dans cette perspective...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ? Relança immédiatement son amie.

\- Quand elle est montée dans cette voiture, elle s'est exposée au danger tête baissée sans nous prendre en compte avec Aden. Je comprends que son métier est dangereux tout comme l'est celui d'un policier ou d'un pompier. Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'avant de prendre une décision ou de s'exposer, elle y réfléchisse à deux fois en s'interrogeant sur les répercussions qu'elles auront sur notre famille. Je ne veux plus qu'elle se considère comme une personne seule au pouvoir mais qu'elle voit en moi et Aden des personnes là pour l'épauler, l'écouter, partager avec elle les moments de joie comme les moments de tristesse...

Raven ne l'interrompue pas, sachant qu'elle avait encore des choses à ajouter. Des gestes de tête et de petits sourires témoignant de son écoute assidue.

\- J'aimerais également ne pas partager quelques minutes volées avec elle de temps à autre. Je veux construire avec elle une vraie relation et je veux qu'Aden et mon futur enfant est une relation avec elle, qu'elle soit une maman présente pour eux deux. Je demande simplement quelques efforts de sa part, un week end de temps en temps loin des problèmes et des responsabilités à Washington. Je l'aime et j'aimerais à nouveau lui confier mon cœur aveuglement mais je sais que tôt ou tard une rupture viendra si Lexa n'est pas présente pour nous.

\- Je comprends, tu seras bientôt une femme enceinte qui a besoin d'attention et de réconfort et elle seule pourra te les préoccuper.

Clarke exprima son accord par un léger signe de tête. La blonde détourna brièvement le regard pour trouver Lexa, s'inquiétant de son absence. Elle n'avait pas de contrôle sur cette nouvelle nécessité, la jeune maman voulait simplement s'assurer que la jeune femme était en sécurité. Lexa toute souriante, bavardait avec une vielle femme qui arborait elle même un sourire lumineux.

\- Personne ne lui en voudrait de prendre un peu de temps pour elle et profiter de sa famille. Tous ces gens l'aiment tellement et ils veulent son bonheur tout autant qu'elle veut le leur dit Clarke en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Lexa le sentant sûrement, détourna le regard de son interlocutrice pour croiser son regard. Clarke lui accorda un sourire et un léger geste de la main espérant apaiser ses craintes. Cela sembla porter ces fruits puisque sa compagne se détendit, retournant son sourire et son signe de la main.

Anya se rapprocha à ce moment là de la présidente ayant eu besoin de donner quelques directives de sécurité de dernière minute aux gardes du corps, elle fut soulagé d'observer l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- C'était un plaisir Thérésa , j'espère que vous retrouvez le sommeil maintenant que je suis là pour veiller sur la pays dit Lexa avec un sourire franc.

\- N'en oubliez pas pour autant Mlle Griffin, cette jeune femme est incroyable, prenez bien soin d'elle reprit la jeune femme avec un léger ton moralisateur.

\- Je veillerais à ce que Clarke ne manque de rien, je vous donne ma parole assura Lexa avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

La présidente s'écarta un peu de la foule qui continuait à l'appeler pour rejoindre Anya. En regardant au dessus de son épaule elle vit Clarke toujours absorbée par sa discussion avec Raven. Lexa était curieuse de savoir ce qui se disait entre les jeunes femmes, peut être cela l'aiderait à voir plus clair dans le comportement de Clarke.

\- Donne lui un peu de temps conseilla Anya qui observait son amie portant un visage démoralisé.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera une seconde chance confia la brune avec espoir.

Une seconde chance, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle était la personne capable de la chérir elle et sa famille. La dirigeante espérait pouvoir la défendre ce soir et que Clarke allait l'écouter et lui accorder, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant. La méritait elle ? Elle allait l'apprendre dans quelques heures.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Le porte du bureau ovale se referma derrière elles, pour la première fois de la journée, elles étaient seules. Si on fessait exception des caméras de sécurité placées aux quartes coins de la pièce, personne ne serait témoin de l'échange entre les jeunes femmes. Dans une atmosphère légèrement tendu, Lexa encouragea Clarke à s'assoir. Elle alla ensuite se servir un verre de la carafe de whisky qui se trouvait sur le buffet comme pour se donner un peu de courage avant de commencer leur discussion.

La brune s'installa en face de Clarke sur l'un des petits canapés qui composait son bureau. La jeune maman avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent attendant que la brune soit prête à l'écouter. Lexa jouait machinalement avec le liquide dans le fond de son verre ne sachant pas si Clarke attendait qu'elle débute la conversation et se demandant comment elle pourrait ouvrir le dialogue. Clarke la devança cependant en observant son malaise.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de rompre avec toi commença la blonde afin de mettre au clair le point sensible qui semblait torturer sa compagne.

La présidente se détendit considérablement, posant son verre d'alcool sur la table et attendant les prochaines paroles de Clarke.

\- Ce dernier mois m'a montré que je pouvais trouver le bonheur à tes côtés, tu m'as redonné le sourire et tu m'as accompagné lors de mon insémination. Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être présente pour moi et ma famille commença Clarke, rassurant Lexa par son discours encourageant.

\- Ce rêve a malheureusement viré au cauchemar cette dernière semaine, montrant qu'il y avait des choses sur lesquelles notre couple avait à travailler. Je veux de tout cœur être avec toi Lexa mais je ne veux plus souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Tes mensonges et ta disparition ont rompu la confiance que j'avais en toi et il faudra du temps pour la reconstruire.

\- J'ai parfaitement conscience de mes erreurs et je comprend ta peur de t'engager à nouveau auprès de moi. Le pays a connu la plus grande crise depuis mon investiture et malgré toutes les démarches que j'ai faites pour te protéger, j'ai été la personne qui t'a le plus fait souffrir termina Lexa en baissant le regard, remplie de remords. Je ne te demande qu'une seconde chance souffla Lexa, ses yeux brillants en relevant son regard pour capter celui de Clarke.

\- Je veux à nouveau te faire confiance Lexa mais plus que des mots maintenant il me faut des actions dit Clarke en se rapprochant du bord de son canapé pour saisir la main de la jeune femme, celle qui n'était pas dans l'écharpe.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le meilleur métier ou le meilleur passé mais si tu me laisses ma chance, j'aimerais te rendre heureuse souffla Lexa en caressant la main que la jeune femme lui avait tendu.

Clarke resta muette, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Elle était ensorcelée par l'intensité avec laquelle Lexa la regardait.

\- Je comprends que tu ai besoin de temps et d'espace et je suis prête à te les accorder. Cette semaine a été très difficile pour toi et tu devrais te reposer et te retrouver proposa Lexa bien que la proposition était difficile pour elle qui voulait être auprès d'elle et l'aider à se reconstruire une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci souffla simplement Clarke qui observait déjà Lexa faire des efforts et prendre ses besoins en considération en dépit des siens.

\- Je vais appeler Octavia pour qu'elle te raccompagne chez toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent et Lexa alla adresser quelques mots à Gaia à ce sujet. Revenant sur ses pas, elle se retrouva à nouveau devant Clarke ne sachant plus quoi ajouter en attendant l'arrivée d'Octavia. Clarke semblait dans le même état d'esprit alors qu'elle déplaça sa main balante sur son ventre, le caressant machinalement. La jeune maman se surprenait à le faire de plus en plus souvent depuis les premiers vomissements.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Demanda alors Lexa avec précaution bien qu'une légère excitation dormait au fond de ses yeux.

\- J'ai les premiers symptômes mais je n'ai pas encore réalisé de test informa Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi et Aden, il va bientôt pouvoir être hors de danger reprit Lexa d'un ton neutre, ne sachant pas comment réagir et gardant sa joie pour elle.

L'interphone bloqua tous réponses de Clarke alors que Gaïa prit la parole pour leur annoncer l'arrivée d'Octavia. Ce fut les temps des aurevoirs et Lexa se rapprocha maladroitement de Clarke, incertaine quant à ses prochains gestes. La blonde prit la décision pour elle alors qu'elle combla l'espace entre elle, posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes tout en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son bras blessé. Lexa répondit au baiser, avide des lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé depuis maintenant quelques jours et qu'elle n'embrasserait peut être pas les prochains jours. Clarke se retira bien trop vite à son goût, Lexa les yeux toujours fermés ne les rouvrit qu'après voulant savourer encore quelques secondes leur proximité.

\- À bientôt ! Souffla Clarke contre ses lèvres, les vibrations la faisant frémir.

\- À bientôt ! Répondit Lexa, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos, se refermant après quelques secondes.

La jeune femme resta debout pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre sa place maintenant seule avec ses pensées. Dans les prochains jours, elle allait s'efforcer de rassurer Clarke pour que la jeune femme revienne vers elle.

Une gorgée de whisky plus tard elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait mal fait, ce qu'elle devait améliorer chez elle pour regagner la confiance de Clarke. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle ne considérait pas sa relation avec Clarke comme acquise, les deux femmes liées par un contrat. Le contrat remontait bientôt à deux mois, Lexa avait changé lors de ce laps de temps et arborait maintenant des sentiments pour Clarke. Elle allait devoir prouver à la jeune femme que rien n'était acquis pour elle et qu'elle est prête à se battre pour la garder à ses côtés. Son premier geste significatif sera de rompre ce contrat et de recommencer cette histoire de la meilleure des façons qui soit.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Deux semaines plus tard :

La vitre en plexiglass séparait la salle d'examen de la salle d'observation. L'atmosphère plutôt sombre de cette dernière contrebalançait avec celle écarlate du laboratoire. Lexa observait avec attention les manipulations qu'effectuaient les médecins sur leur nouveau sujet d'étude. Mike était installé sur la table d'examen, cheville et poignet liés par mesure de sécurité. L'ancien militaire était parfaitement éveillé et ne se formalisait pas de ses attaches. Il répondait à chaque question que médecins et agents lui posait sans montrer la moindre réticence. Hope était à ses côtés lui serrant la main gauche, celle dont il n'avait pas été amputé. La jeune femme était restée toute la semaine auprès de son fiancé, le quittant qu'en de rare occasion pour prendre soin d'elle. Lexa avait également glissé quelques visites dans son emploi du temps, restant une fois de longues heures à discuter avec son ancien second. L'entretien s'acheva entre les agents et Mike, permettant aux médecins de réaliser les tests prévus cette journée là. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce afin de laisser les médecins travailler tranquillement, les agents la saluèrent respectueusement en quittant la pièce et Hope vient se placer à ces côtés.

\- Comment va t'il ? Demanda Lexa sans quitter des yeux les médecins.

\- Les crises de manque sont maintenant plus rares, il est parfaitement éveillé et conscient de son environnement. Aucun problème de mémoire mais il n'a aucun souvenir des 5 dernières années quand il était sous l'influence de la substance. Les médecins essayent de comprendre de quoi elle est constituée et comment elle agit sur leur corps mais pour le moment ils progressent doucement.

\- Le docteur Frost leur permettrait certainement d'y voir plus clair, malheureusement pas de traces des membres manquants du réseau terroriste jusqu'à présent dit Lexa en s'asseyant sur une des chaises présentes dans la pièce, positionnant son bras plâtré sur son abdomen.

\- Comment ont t'ils pu disparaître dans la nature sans qu'il y ai aucune trace ? Demanda Hope en s'installant en face d'elle.

\- Il y a eu une tempête de sable il y a deux semaines, quelques jours après l'interception du convoi. Les équipes de recherche ont été mobilisé après la dite tempête mais n'ont rien trouvé dans le secteur et les images satellites sont inutilisables. Raven essaye de les localiser depuis quelques jours informa Lexa.

Hope sembla prendre quelques instants pour enregistrer toutes les informations avant de s'adresser à nouveau à elle changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Pressée de revoir Clarke demain ? Interrogea Hope en regardant son amie avec attention, curieuse de sa réponse.

\- Oui, ces deux dernières semaines ont été difficile. Envoyer des messages et s'appeler ce n'est pas pareil que de se retrouver face à face. Mais elle avait Aden et elle ne voulait pas le laisser ou le placer entre nous deux alors qu'on essaye de recoller les morceaux. Excuse ou pas je pense qu'elle a besoin de ce temps pour se reconstruire seule et je comprends sa décision.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà été touché par les efforts que tu as fait : le contrat, les fleurs, les messages, les appels nocturnes et le fait que tu respectes sa décision.

\- J'espère... j'ai essayé de déléguer certaines tâches et de faire davantage confiance aux autres sur certaines affaires pour me libérer du temps et le passer avec elle confia Lexa avec une pointe de vulnérabilité, encore incertaine quant à ses décisions vis à vis de Clarke.

\- La presse commence malheureusement à s'en mêler, j'espère que les journalistes ne vont pas vous poser trop de problème.

\- Anya a voulu éviter ça en essayant de me convaincre de faire venir Clarke à la Maison Blanche pour qu'on nous vois ensemble mais j'ai refusé car je savais que Clarke n'était pas prête.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer demain, ils passeront à autre chose avec le retour de Luna et des militaires de la base. J'ai d'ailleurs obtenu une autorisation de sortie pour Mike, on pourra être à vos côtés.

\- Merci souffla Lexa pour le confort et le soutien que lui donnait son amie.

Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis leur entrevue dans le bureau ovale et Lexa comptait maintenant les heures qui la séparait de l'atterrissage de Luna où elle pourrait enfin revoir Clarke.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Fouillant dans son sac à main, cherchant la clef de l'appartement tout en jonglant avec le sac de courses n'était pas chose aisé. N'arrivant toujours pas à mettre la main sur la clef, elle posa les courses au sol arrivant cette fois à s'en saisir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se délesta des courses, de son manteau et de son sac à main à l'entrée. Une douce odeur de fleurs embaumait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son entrée et aucun bruit n'arrivait à ses oreilles. Abby se décida à partir à la recherche de sa fille. Elle la surprit au dessus d'un vase de fleurs, les reniflant avec un sourire tendre sur les traits. Clarke tenait dans sa main une petite carte de couleur beige où elle put y distinguer une écriture fine. Le docteur décida de s'éclaircir la gorge pour avertir sa fille de sa présence, celle ci releva les yeux immédiatement, déposant la carte pour saluer sa mère d'un câlin.

\- On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret dit Abby en observant les vases remplis de fleurs sur chacun des meubles de la pièce.

Sa fille rougit à ses mots sans pour autant lui répondre. Abby savait que toutes les fleurs venaient de Lexa, elle reconnaissait la carte qu'elle avait vu sur le bureau de la jeune femme quand elle était venue contrôler la guérison de son bras cette semaine. Au vu du sourire tendre qu'elle avait surpris sur le visage de sa fille, les efforts de Lexa semblait la toucher plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'avouer.

\- Où est Aden ? Demanda alors Abby, comprenant que Clarke ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet Lexa.

\- Dans sa chambre, il lit informa Clarke en s'installant sur le canapé.

Abby s'installa à sa suite, soulevant le t shirt de sa fille pour vérifier que sa blessure avait bien cicatrisé.

\- La plaie est bien refermée... tu vas pourvoir arrêter les soins... dit Abby le regard ancré sur son abdomen, celui ci dévia ensuite légèrement à droite où une légère bosse commençait à apparaître.

\- Cela commence déjà à se voir, je m'inquiète un peu car j'ai l'impression qu'on le voyait pas avec Aden aussi tôt dans la grossesse confia Clarke qui avait suivit le regard de sa mère.

\- Tu n'as rien noté d'inhabituel ?

\- Non, je vomis encore le matin et j'ai parfois des vertiges mais rien qui varie avec mon ancienne grossesse.

\- Il n'y a rien d'alarmant... pourquoi n'as tu pas été à ton rendez vous avec la gynécologue cette semaine ?

\- J'avais demandé à Harper de garder Aden mais elle a dû aller travailler à la dernière minute donc j'ai été obligé d'annuler expliqua Clarke.

Mentir n'avait jamais plu à la jeune femme mais elle n'avouerait pas la vérité à sa mère. À l'approche du rendez vous, elle avait eu peur, ne voulant pas s'y rendre seule. Mauvaise comme bonne nouvelle, elle voulait que Lexa soit présente à ses côtés pour la rassurer ou se réjouir avec elle.

\- J'ai décalé à la semaine prochaine, Aden sera avec Finn donc je ne m'inquièterais pas pour trouver quelqu'un pour le garder.

\- Et Lexa pourra sûrement t'accompagner si tu lui en parles poursuivit Abby avec un sourire connaisseur, pas le moins du monde dupée par le manège de sa fille.

\- On verra si elle peut se libérer répondit Clarke avec une nonchalance feinte.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra venir avec toi, elle trouve bien le temps de t'envoyer des messages, de t'appeler et de t'écrire des petites notes sur un bouquet de fleur chaque matin reprit Abby avec malice, estomaquant sa fille par la même occasion. Je suis sûre que tu es pressée de la voir demain, et ne t'avises pas de me mentir menaça le docteur avec un regard désapprobateur.

\- Oui je suis pressée maman dit elle avec un petit sourire, impatiente de revoir sa compagne.

\- Tu as intérêt de la remercier, cette petite s'est donnée du mal pour te faire la cour durant ses deux dernières semaines.

Clarke laissa échapper un petit rire face au vocabulaire employé par sa mère. La blonde devait cependant reconnaître que Lexa avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se montrer plus présente et attentionnée. Ces derniers jours loin d'elle avait été difficile mais elle en avait eu besoin pour voir plus clair dans le tumulte d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. À ce jour, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur la sincérité de Lexa et son désir d'être présente pour sa famille. Clarke sentait qu'elle pourrait bientôt lui faire confiance aveuglément.

*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*29*

Alors surpris ou pas de la réaction de Clarke ? Vous l'avez peut être trouvé plus conciliante que ce que vous aviez imaginé...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Ils me font toujours plaisir et alimente mon moteur à motivation pour écrire les aventures de mon Clexa.

Prochain chapitre : retrouvailles Clexa, retour de Luna, week end surprise...

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre. À bientôt !


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys !

Mille excuses pour ce retard, j'ai eu une rentrée de folie. Le reprise des cours m'offrent beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, donc je pense pas pouvoir publier le chapitre suivant avant 3 semaines. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, il sera consacré majoritairement au Clexa. Promis je me rattraperais aux vacances pour la fréquence de publication.

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour tous les commentaires, les follows et les favs.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

Chapitre 30 :

Une pile de dossiers fut bientôt sous son nez, classés du plus au moins important. Gaïa effectuait un rapport matinal à la présidente, l'informant des appels qu'elle avait eu la veille au soir.

\- Certains membres du congrès désirent une audience avec vous pour adresser le terrorisme au moyen orient commença sa secrétaire les yeux fixés sur son cahier de notes.

Elle manqua alors l'expression exaspéré de Lexa, fatiguée d'être remise en question sur le sujet.

\- Dites leur qu'ils s'adressent à Harper, elle jugera elle même si l'affaire mérite de remonter jusqu'à moi répondit Lexa, catégorique.

\- Bien nota Gaïa, le technicien qui s'occupe de la maintenance informatique au sein de la Maison Blanche souhaiterait vous communiquer des améliorations qui pourraient être faites pour augmenter la sécurité.

\- Envoyer le au bureau d'Anya, il en discutera avec Mlle Reyes.

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme continua sa liste.

\- Jarry, qui s'occupe des conférences de presse souhaiterait réagencer la salle et il aimerait vous montrer ses plans énuméra ensuite la jeune femme.

\- Envoyez un message au bureau d'Anya, elle s'en chargera dans la journée ordonna Lexa ensuite.

\- D'accord dit elle tout en gribouillant, de plus en plus surprise par les réponses de sa patronne qui avait pour habitude de gérer ce genre d'affaire, aimant avoir le contrôle sur chaque dossier.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda Lexa en relevant le regard de son dossier le plus urgent.

\- ...Zach arrive à la retraite, un nouvel agent de sécurité va être engagé pour le remplacer.

\- Indra se chargera des entretiens, je rencontrerais la personne qu'elle a choisie avant qu'elle débute, je lui laisse carte blanche affirma Lexa sereine, se libérant peu à peu de certaines tâches qui a mieux y réfléchir ne méritait pas son attention.

\- Une dernière chose, un certain Mr Blake a appelé en fin d'après-midi souhaitant vous parler, j'en parle à Anya pour qu'elle s'adresse à lui ? Interrogea l'afro-américaine.

\- Je le rappèlerais moi même dans la journée contredit Lexa, curieuse de savoir ce que Bellamy avait à lui dire.

Avant que la secrétaire ne puisse répliquer, on frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte. Sans attendre de réponse, Anya pénétra dans le bureau ovale, un journal à la main et un sourire ornant son visage.

\- Lexa ! La salua t'elle avec enthousiasme, tu as lu ton horoscope de la journée ? Demanda t'elle comme si c'était une affaire urgente qu'elle se devait de traiter.

À la vue de son expression, Anya du connaître la réponse car elle commença à lire.

\- Capricorne, l'heure d'un renouveau a sonné... et si Saturne vous fait douter pour l'instant, elle est en train de s'en aller et un bon aspect d'Uranus vous invite à penser davantage à vous. Entourée par vos amis de confiance, vous êtes encouragée à passer une nouvelle étape dans votre vie, vous engager auprès de ceux que vous aimez. Rien de tel qu'un week end loin de vos problèmes quotidiens pour prendre du recul et profiter de la présence de l'autre narra Anya, en ayant étrangement relevé les yeux du magazine au long de sa lecture.

\- Tu as appris mon horoscope par cœur ou tu l'as modifié pour me faire passer un message ? Demanda Lexa amusée.

\- Je vais vous laisser s'éclipsa la secrétaire.

\- L'horoscope, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais je pense qu'un week end avec Clarke loin de Washington pourrait vous être bénéfique affirma Anya, debout devant son bureau.

\- Anya... je ne peux pas m'éloigner de la Maison Blanche pendant plus de deux jours, si il venait à se passer quelque chose de grave, on me reprocherait de ne pas être présente reprit Lexa raisonnable, l'idée était tentante mais elle ne se voyait pas mettre de côté son rôle de présidente pendant aussi longtemps.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de repos, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis 2 ans. Vous pourriez aller au chalet Woods, le cadre va sûrement plaire à Clarke... Et si jamais on connaissait une crise, on la gérerait en attendant ton retour contra Anya en multipliant les arguments.

\- Je ne sais pas Anya... souffla Lexa qui commençait à céder sans vouloir l'admettre réellement.

\- Prends la journée pour réfléchir, mais sache qu'on est à tes côtés dit Anya dans un dernier clin d'œil à Lexa.

Lexa s'affaissa dans son siège, tiraillée face à la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Les décisions personnelles étaient toujours les plus difficiles. Et à cet instant, Anya qu'elle croyait partit, s'exclama de la porte.

\- Embrasses Clarke pour moi ! dit elle avec un grand sourire.

La présidente s'exaspéra du comportement enfantin de son amie, intérieurement cependant une crainte subsistait face à ses retrouvailles avec la jeune actrice. Durant ses deux dernières semaines, malgré leurs nombreuses conversations, elles s'étaient contentées d'aborder des sujets légers comme un accord silencieux passé entre elles. Elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait la jeune maman maintenant, après s'être éloignée pendant deux semaines. La brune se demandait si elle était à nouveau prête à lui faire confiance, à construire quelque chose de durable à ses côtés, une véritable famille. Beaucoup de questions affluaient dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer une réponse positive de la jeune femme.

L'idée d'Anya lui revint à l'esprit, un week end loin de Washington était peut être nécessaire. Un endroit loin de son rôle de dirigeante, de leur famille et amies pour mettre les choses à plat et se reconstruire.

\- Madame, votre véhicule vous attends annonça Gaïa dans l'interphone la sortant de ses pensées abruptement.

Attrapant sa veste, elle quitta son bureau, décidée à surmonter cette journée, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

\- Mendell semble reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour lui, l'innocenter à propos des mercenaires au Moyen orient l'a rendu en quelque sorte redevable annonça Bellamy à l'autre bout du combiné.

Lexa, dans son SUV en route pour l'appartement de Clarke ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. Mendell ne sera visiblement pas un problème dans les semaines à venir. Une raison de plus pour s'échapper ce week end avec Clarke.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, avez vous trouvé quelque chose au niveau des viols ou des harcèlements sexuels ?

\- Rien pour le moment mais je continue de creuser, il ne se confie pas à moi pour ce genre de choses, il en parle plutôt à ces hommes de main.

\- Essayez davantage Mr Blake, je ne voudrais pas qu'il est le temps de rajouter une nouvelle victime à sa liste durant ce laps de temps asséna Lexa d'une voix dure.

\- ... je vais faire de mon mieux souffla Bellamy, un peu réticent.

\- Dois je vous rappelez que vous souhaitez revoir votre fiancée... pressa Lexa, appuyant où cela faisait mal.

\- ... Je vous rappelle quand j'aurais trouvé quelque chose affirma Bellamy plus conciliant à nouveau.

\- Passez une bonne journée Mr Blake.

\- Vous aussi Madame la présidente souhaita t'il bien qu'on pouvait sentir qu'il se forçait à rester poli.

Lexa avait pris soin de garder cet entretien des oreilles indiscrètes d'Octavia Blake qui conduisait, son compagnon Lincoln sur le siège passager. Elle ne voulait pas attirer son attention sous peine de devoir s'expliquer.

Défilant les profils sur son portable, elle cherchait Gina Davis, la fiancée de Bellamy. La présidente avait promis à Bellamy de la retrouver si en échange il arrivait à faire tomber Mendell qui était certainement à l'origine du départ précipité de la jeune femme. Raven avait effectué une recherche cette semaine, répertoriant toutes les Gina vivant sur le sol américain. Aucune ne correspondait à la photo que Bellamy lui avait fait parvenir à sa demande. Raven avait étendu ses recherches et elle espérait trouvé quelque chose bientôt. Comme l'avait dit l'informaticienne, il est difficile de retrouver une personne qui veut rester cachée.

L'appartement de Clarke était à quelques minutes de la Maison Blanche et avant que Lexa ne puisse ouvrir le dernier dossier que Raven lui avait envoyé, la voiture pénétrait dans le garage souterrain.

\- Je vais les chercher se dévoua Lincoln en descendant avec précaution de la voiture, son attelle maintenant sa jambe encore blessée.

L'habitacle resta étrangement silencieux alors que Lexa attendait maintenant avec une certaine appréhension l'arrivée de Clarke et son fils.

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

La petite famille était installée sur le canapé, Aden dans les bras de Clarke prenait garde à ne pas écraser son ventre. En effet la jeune femme avait été malade continuellement durant ses deux semaines. Son fils, assez observateur avait finit par le remarquer. Trouvant la première excuse, Clarke lui avait dit que c'était un mal de ventre passager et qu'Abby avait dit que cela allait passé d'ici quelques jours. Aden s'était alors résolu à prendre soin de sa maman.

C'est pour ça qu'à cet instant, il arborait un air renfrogné.

\- Pourquoi cette femme est méchante maman ? Elle dit que des bêtises à ton sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas chéri souffla Clarke, un air mimant celui de son fils sur le visage.

La blonde était tombée sur ce débat en zappant il y a quelques minutes. En effet, dans maintenant une heure, Luna allait atterrir sur une base militaire proche de Washington. A l'occasion, Lexa et elle allaient être réunies pour la première fois depuis maintenant deux semaines. L'absence de Clarke durant ces deux dernières semaines faisait parler d'elle et ce débat ridicule en était la preuve.

\- Qu'elles sont pour vous les raisons de cet éloignement Jeanette ? demanda le présentateur qui distribuait la parole depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mlle Griffin n'est qu'une petite actrice, sortir avec la présidente lui a permis de se faire connaître. D'apparaître à la lumière alors que jusqu'à présent elle effectuait des rôles minimes dans l'ombre. Il est évident qu'à la première difficulté, elle allait s'éloigner. Le manque d'attention pour ce genre de femme est intenable accusa t'elle avec un air nonchalant.

À cet instant, Clarke aurait aimé lui remette les idées en place. Comme la majeur partie de la population, elle ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire, cette Jeannette ignorait qu'elle avait été mise au courant que deux jours après l'attentat et non quelques heures après la sortie de l'hôpital comme tout le monde aimait à le penser. Cette femme était cependant un cas isolé car jusqu'à présent, Lexa et elle avaient reçu soutient et gentillesse de la part du peuple américain qui ne se voyait aucunement trahit. Chacun, elle y compris, connaît les enjeux derrière cette disparition. L'anéantissement du réseau terroriste nécessitait des sacrifices.

\- Elle doit être jalouse affirma Clarke en l'observant attentivement, un air de triomphe apparaissant sur ses traits.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ces choses horribles, tu aimes vraiment Lexa... elle n'a pas le droit de dire que tu l'utilises grogna presque Aden, plus protecteur que jamais.

\- Ne t'énerves pas Aden, c'est inutile... il ne faut pas réagir quand des personnes t'attaquent en disant des méchancetés, ils finiront par se lasser en voyant que ça ne te touche pas dit Clarke tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de celui ci.

\- On va montrer à Jeanette qu'on est une vraie famille et qu'on s'aime aujourd'hui proclama Aden comme une mission qu'il venait de se fixer. Tu es d'accord maman ? Dit il en se retournant sur le canapé pour obtenir l'aval de sa mère.

\- Tout pour mon petit prince acquiesça Clarke en le serrant contre elle.

\- Attention à ton ventre maman ! S'exclama Aden.

\- Je vais bien et tes câlins permettent de me guérir.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Aden plein d'espoir, lui rappelant à cet instant à quel point il était jeune malgré la maturité qu'il montrait.

\- Bien sûr affirma Clarke avec un grand sourire, son cœur de maman se gonflant de bonheur alors que des petits bras enlaçaient son cou. J'en profite pendant que tu es petit car après tu ne voudra plus me faire de câlin murmura Clarke avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Quand je serais grand, je te ferais des câlins quand même contredit Aden.

\- Je suis rassurée répliqua Clarke dans un petit rire.

La sonnette interrompit leur moment de partage mère/fils. Aden partit comme une flèche vers la porte avant même qu'elle puisse se relever du canapé.

\- Super Lexa ! Criait t'il tout en se débattant avec la clef de la porte d'entrée.

Clarke arriva derrière lui, l'aidant a tourner la clef dans la serrure et le laissant se débrouiller pour enclencher la poignée. À un pas de la porte, elle attendit avec une pointe de nervosité que son fils l'ouvre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes.

\- Désolé, ce n'est que moi s'excusa Lincoln avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils regardaient les visages déçus de mère et fils à sa vue. Lexa vous attends au garage expliqua t'il alors que la petite famille commençait à s'habiller pour combattre le froid automnale.

Quelques minutes pensa Clarke alors qu'elle aidait Aden à boutonner son manteau. Elle allait bientôt retrouver Lexa qui lui avait manquer chaque seconde durant ses dernières semaines et celle qui la séparait encore d'elle s'amenuisaient pour son plus grand soulagement.

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

À l'extérieur du SUV, Lexa et Octavia attendaient l'arrivée de la petite famille. En ce début de matinée, il était peuplé de véhicules et Lexa se perdait à les observer. C'était une distraction comme une autre qui lui permettait de ne pas penser au futur proche. Octavia, a ses côtés ne semblait pas tenir en place, piétinant aux abords du véhicule d'une manière légèrement agitée.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Interrogea Lexa qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Combien de Mr Blake connaissez vous ? Lâcha t'elle immédiatement comme si la question était sur le bout de sa langue depuis le début.

\- Un seul, ton frère répondit elle avec finalité, espérant que la jeune femme se contente de cette réponse. Mais c'était mal la connaître on dirait.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous en contact avec lui ? C'est l'ennemi... qu'est ce que vous manigancez ensemble ? Enchaîna Octavia en rentrant dans son espace personnel, lui faisant totalement face.

\- Mesure ta place Octavia conseilla Lexa à travers ses dents serrées.

Octavia en tête brûlée, n'écouta pas sa supérieur hiérarchique et alors qu'elle allait commettre une faute, une voix brisa le silence.

\- Super Lexa ! Cria Aden en sortant de l'ascenseur avant même que les portes soient totalement ouvertes.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux, la colère qui la dictait s'évapora et elle se rendit compte de son action. La garde du corps s'éloigna rapidement d'elle, lui permettant de voir arriver une tête blonde dans sa direction. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, elle eut tout juste le temps d'écarter son bras plâtré avant que le jeune homme lui rentre dedans de plein fouet. La force de l'impact l'a fit tombé en arrière avec une plainte étouffée.

\- Aden doucement ! Alpagua Clarke en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Désolé lui souffla Aden bien qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

Étendue au sol, Lexa vit Clarke pour la première fois alors qu'elle se tenait au dessus d'elle, une moue inquiète barrant ses traits. La blonde, du haut de ses talons hauts, portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte en haut de sa poitrine et un manteau gris en laine. La vison était plus que ravissante pour Lexa qui ne détacha pas ses yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Lexa de l'aide... lui demanda Octavia, comme une offre de paix symbolique en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Je veux bien dit elle en acceptant sa main relevant Aden par la même occasion.

Elle réajusta son tailleur en regardant avec amusement Aden lui sourire avec un petit air fier.

\- En voiture, jeune homme le rappela sa mère avec un visage dur cachant difficilement son amusement.

\- J'y vais accepta il en trainant des pieds.

Le jeune homme réserva la place central, s'attachant et attendant que les deux jeunes femmes montent.

\- Rien de cassé ? Demanda alors Clarke en examinant son bras toujours solidement tenu par l'écharpe.

\- Tout va bien sourit Lexa pour la rassurer.

\- Dépêchez vous, on va être en retard ! Clama Aden alors qu'elles étaient les seules encore à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Lexa invita Clarke à prendre place à côté de son fils alors qu'elle fit prestement le tour du véhicule.

Octavia démarra aussitôt, remontant la vitre séparant la banquette arrière du siège conducteur pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Qu'avez vous fait ce matin ? Demanda Lexa, choisissant un sujet léger pour commencer la conversation.

\- On s'est levé après on a mangé notre petit déjeuné,...puis on s'est douchés et habillés. En attendant que tu arrives, maman a mis la télévision et on parlait de vous... résuma Aden en prenant garde à ne rien oublier.

\- De nous ? Répéta Lexa en regardant la jeune maman à la dérobée, celle ci c'était légèrement tendue.

\- Jeanette disait des méchancetés sur maman accusa le jeune garçon.

\- Ce n'est rien Lexa, elle n'a rien dit de relativement grave essaya de rattraper Clarke pour ne pas que la situation ne s'aggrave.

\- Elle a dit que maman t'utilisais pour gagner en popularité contredit Aden sous le regard exaspéré de sa mère.

De nombreuses émotions passèrent son sur visage, tristesse, regret et colère se mélangeait. Visiblement, même les sujets légers revenaient toujours à des sujets plus lourds. À qui la faute après tout, elle avait choisi de faire traverser à leur couple et leur famille naissante cette épreuve.

\- Hey ! Interpella Clarke afin d'attirer l'attention de la présidente. Lexa, inutile de te fustiger, tu n'y es pour rien... tenta de la rassurer Clarke avec des mots à défaut de pouvoir la toucher.

Lexa laissa échapper un léger rire ironique, bien que les mots de Clarke la rassurait, il n'effaçait pas le fait qu'à ses yeux, elle était la responsable. Aden continua son récit, monopolisant la parole alors qu'il racontait maintenant ce qu'il avait fait durant la semaine. Lexa tenta de participer à la conversation bien qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux révélations du jeune garçon.

\- On arrive dans 5 minutes informa Lincoln en baissant la vitre les séparant.

Sans suivi un silence alors qu'Aden semblait avoir épuisé tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Aden, tu vas devoir suivre quelques règles durant la journée. Il va y avoir beaucoup de reporters, sourit et fait coucou mais ne leur dit rien commença Lexa en attendant l'acquiescement du jeune garçon pour continuer. Ne t'éloignes jamais de moi ou ta maman, sous aucun prétexte... Si quelque chose te gêne ou tu te sens pas bien, n'attends pas pour nous en faire part termina t'elle.

En finissant son discours Lexa se sermonna de ne pas avoir demandé l'avis de Clarke.

\- Désolée, j'aurai du te laisser lui parler s'excusa Lexa, pensant avoir dépasser une certaine frontière

\- Ne t'excuses pas, j'allais lui dire la même chose reprit la blonde avec sincérité.

Elles partagèrent un sourire, celui de Clarke plus lumineux que le sien.

Bien vite, un brouhaha ambiant s'éleva de l'extérieur du véhicule, annonçant qu'elles allaient bientôt rencontré la lumière des projecteurs. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Aden se trouvait sur ses genoux, observant l'extérieur avec surprise. Clarke en profita pour se rapprocher de Lexa, posant sa tête sur son épaule valide. Lexa l'entoura de son bras, partageant une étreinte réconfortante avant de devoir affronter le monde extérieur.

Le SUV s'arrêta enfin, après avoir roulé au pas pendant quelques mètres, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

Aden trépignait d'impatience sur ses genoux, il ne demandait qu'à sortir pour explorer ce nouvel environnement. Il fut le premier, Octavia ouvrant la porte et l'invitant à grimper sur son dos. La perspective semblait enchanter le jeune garçon qui ne se fit pas prier pour quitter les genoux de la présidente.

Le couple observa le jeune garçon s'éloigner, bien sécurisé sur le dos d'Octavia, saluant la foule avec des signes de la main. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Lexa, quant à elle, bien qu'accoutumée a un tel accueil, n'était pas spécialement pressée de quitter le véhicule. Auprès de Clarke, elle se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie de quitter leur proximité.

Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin et elle dût quitter la bulle qu'elle venait de se créer pour accueillir sa sœur de retour au pays.

Le vent qui ne s'était pas encore levé l'accueilli à sa sortie, bloquant sa vue l'espace d'un instant. Clarke était sortie à sa suite arrivant dans son dos et lui encerclant la taille. Plongeant son regard dans l'océan de sa compagne, elle vit tout l'amour de celle ci, intact malgré ses actions.

\- Tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris lui souffla Clarke à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Derrière ses mots, se cachait de long discours. Elle cherchait plus que jamais à rassurer Lexa, lui faire comprendre que le passé était derrière elle et qu'elles pouvaient se construire un avenir ensemble dès maintenant.

Et afin de faire taire jalouses et commères, Clarke scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant la foule de journalistes qui faisaient chauffer leur appareil photo à quelques mètres d'elles.

Professionnelle des interruptions au mauvais moment sa mère fit irruption à leur côté, s'exclamant afin d'attirer leur attention.

\- Puis je saluer Clarke à mon tour ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent immédiatement, gênées de s'être emballées en public.

\- Bonjour Célia salua Clarke à son tour avec un franc sourire sur le visage, heureuse de voir la quinquagénaire qu'elle avait seulement aperçu il y a deux semaines.

\- Bonjour Clarke, vous êtes radieuse complimenta la brune avant de la surprendre avec une étreinte. La grossesse vous va à ravir ajouta t'elle dans un murmure.

\- Merci souffla Clarke après la surprise passée.

Elles se séparèrent ensuite, le temps pressant alors que l'avion était maintenant en vue, commençant sa descente sur la piste d'atterrissage.

\- Je suis dé...

\- Ne t'avises pas de t'excuser, menaça Clarke en la pointant du doigt. Ta mère a le droit de savoir compléta la jeune maman sans rancune.

\- Allons accueillir Luna comme il se doit les pressa la mère de Lexa qui avait écouté leur échange avec un sourire tendre.

Le jeune couple venait de retrouver Aden tout sourire au bout du tapis rouge placé pour l'occasion. Elles se placèrent à ses côtés, saluant les amis militaires de Lexa qui s'étaient déplacés pour saluer le retour de la nouvelle héroïne américaine.

Le clan Woods commençait à montrer leur nervosité et l'émotion prenait place sur les visages. Le retour de sa sœur n'avait jamais été aussi réel qu'à cet instant et Lexa commençait à en mesurer la portée. Luna allait apparaître d'ici quelques minutes, la présidente ne l'avait pas vu depuis tellement d'années. Un océan et des milliers de kilomètres les avaient séparé jusqu'à maintenant.

Des larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux aux souvenirs du départ déchirant de celle ci et de ces appels téléphoniques tard le soir pour rassurer une sœur tourmentée et coupable.

De fins doigts se frayèrent un chemin entre les siens et une main se plaça dans le creux de son dos. Sa nouvelle famille la soutenait alors qu'elle allait retrouver sa sœur de cœur, celle pour qui elle donnerait tout sans regarder en arrière.

Dans un bruit sourd, la trappe se posa contre le sol. De nombreux soldats sortirent de l'avion, se plaçant de chaque côté du tapis rouge et effectuant un salut militaire. Les bruits de la foule semblaient s'atténuer alors que toute l'attention de Lexa se tournait vers l'avion où elle attendait de voir apparaître Luna. Veronica, dans son costume de capitaine apparu en premier, une figure traînant le pas dans l'ombre derrière elle.

À la lumière de jour, des mèches brunes bouclés ondulaient au vent, un visage baigné par le soleil et les épreuves apparu. Elle n'avait pas changé, même après quartes années.

Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à elle et en une fraction de seconde, elle encerclait Luna dans ses bras. La jeune femme lâchant ses béquilles pour répondre à la forte étreinte de sa grande sœur.

\- Luna... murmura une petite voix derrière elles, remplie d' émotion.

Lexa accueilli immédiatement sa mère dans l'étreinte, couvant leur retrouvaille d'un regard soulagé et émue.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué... souffla Luna, une fêlure dans la voix.

\- On ne te laissera plus jamais partir affirma Célia qui ne voulait plus jamais être séparé d'un de ses enfants.

\- Je ne compte plus vous lâcher répondit Luna dans un mélange de rire sanglot déchirant.

De loin, Clarke était témoin de ses retrouvailles avec la gorge serrée, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer. Blâmez les hormones ou l'émotion de la scène, elle ne résista pas longtemps avant de lâcher une petite larme à son tour.

Finalement, le clan Woods nouvellement réuni se rapprochèrent d'eux, traversant la haie d'honneur ensemble sous les applaudissements de la foule unanime derrière Clarke.

La jeune maman, les mains posés sur les épaules de son fils, les accueillirent avec un franc sourire, heureuse de voir le bonheur marquant le visage de Lexa.

\- Clarke, Aden je vous présente ma petite sœur Luna... Lu' voici ma compagne Clarke et son grand garçon Aden.

Aden effectua un salut militaire, imitant les soldats à quelques mètres de lui. Le geste détendit l'atmosphère, un mélange de rire berçant les oreilles du jeune garçon. Utilisant, le léger silence qui suivit, Luna s'avança jusqu'à eux.

\- Je dois avouer que les photos ne soulignent pas à quel point vous êtes belle. Ma sœur a toujours eu très bon goût révéla Luna en observant avec amusement les joues de la jeune maman se teindre d'une légère couleur rosé. Mais ne vous avisez pas de la faire souffrir, il serait regrettable que je dois abîmer ce joli minois.

\- On touche pas à ma maman riposta immédiatement Aden, se plaçant en protecteur devant elle.

\- Elle rigole chaton ne t'inquiètes pas calma Clarke en observant Luna, attendant une confirmation.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Luna en plaçant un sourire sur ses traits sérieux.

Aden resta méfiant dans les bras de sa mère tandis que celle ci tentait de lire le visage de Luna. Elle eut très peu de succès, la jeune femme dissimulant aussi bien ses émotions que sa sœur aînée. La présidente d'ailleurs, se posta entre elles, curieuse de savoir ce que les deux jeunes femmes se disaient.

\- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Lexa en regardant Clarke à la dérobée, jaugeant son expression.

\- On fait connaissance répondit aussitôt Luna, devançant Clarke.

\- On a la journée devant nous, vous allez avoir amplement le temps de faire connaissance reprit Lexa avec une nouvelle pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Clarke se força à partager son enthousiasme, intriguée par la sœur de cœur de celle ci. Pour Lexa, elle se devait de gratter la surface pour chercher comme avec elle une personne digne de confiance sous les murs dressés. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait découvrir...

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

La table était complète et impressionnante, la salle des fêtes de la Maison Blanche était bondée en ce vendredi midi. Lexa en bout de table était entourée de Clarke et Luna. Les deux sœurs rattrapaient le temps perdu, discutant avec animation depuis le début de la réception. La jeune maman quant à elle fessait connaissance avec Hope et Mike, appréciant beaucoup le couple. Elle remarquait les regards de Lexa et Luna sur elle de temps à autre, comprenant qu'elle devait être le sujet de leur discussion. Elle souriait à la première et répondait avec le même regard scrutateur pour la deuxième.

\- Clarke, pourriez vous m'accompagner aux toilettes ? J'ai peur de me perdre dans cette immense demeure lui demanda l'ancienne agent infiltré avant l'arrivée du dessert.

\- Pas la peine d'embêter Clarke, je vais ... intervient Lexa en commençant à se lever.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout reprit Clarke en encourageant Lexa à se rassoir, suivez moi indiqua Clarke d'un signe de tête.

Elles marchèrent en silence, Clarke prenant soin d'attendre Luna qui avait une faible allure avec sa blessure.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir été trop dur avec vous à mon arrivée. Lexa m'a vanté vos mérites durant les dernières heures. Vous lui êtes vraiment bénéfique... Quand je suis partie, il y a maintenant 4 ans, elle était l'ombre d'elle même, travaillant d'arrache pied pour devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Vous lui permettez de s'échapper de son métier prenant et vous lui offrez une stabilité, une famille, de l'amour... Je m'excuse... Je devrais plutôt vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour elle..

\- Lexa m'a beaucoup aidé aussi, elle est spéciale... confia Clarke avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose de vous reprit Luna dans un sourire amusé.

Clarke s'arrêta en voyant le signe indiquant les toilettes.

\- Les toilettes étaient un prétexte pour vous parler avoua Luna, coupable.

\- Je me suis fais avoir comme une bleue .

\- Loin de moi l'envie de vous piéger ou vous manipuler... je voulais simplement plaider la cause de ma sœur qui semble peureuse quand à l'idée de vous inviter ce week-end au chalet familial.

\- Lexa veut s'échapper un week loin de Washington ? Demanda Clarke incrédule avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je suis aussi surprise que vous, mais vous l'avez changé... dans le bon sens.

\- ... On ne devrait pas... elle vient à peine de vous retrouver, vous devriez passé du temps ensemble se ravisa Clarke après réflexion.

\- Je lui ai donné ma bénédiction et ma mère m'a en quelque sorte kidnappé pour le week-end.

Luna observa avec amusement la jeune actrice peser le pour et le contre, semblant incertaine.

\- Vous voulez me faire plaisir ?

\- ... Oui répondit elle en la regardant perplexe.

\- Accepter sa demande maladroite ce soir et paraissez surprise.

Le soir venu, Lexa effectua une proposition maladroite. Clarke accepta immédiatement et proposa de partir dès le lever du soleil le lendemain matin. En week end que toutes les deux était le remède à leur problème. Là-bas, elles se reconstruiraient.

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

 _Le lendemain. À la même heure_

L'ordinateur attirait son attention depuis le début de son rapport, son patron ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et cela avait le don de légèrement l'agacer. Il devait avouer que depuis les confidences de la présidente, il était de moins en moins tolérant avec Mendell. Il découvrait ou ouvrait les yeux sur ses défauts, la façon ignoble dont il traitait les femmes, les personnes de couleur ou ses employés en général.

\- Je vous propose d'enquêter sur la terroriste que Lexa a transféré dans les quartiers d'Ontari quelques jours avant l'arrivée de celle ci, une dénommée Écho... je pense que la présidente magouille quelque chose et cela pourrait être intéressant de creuser proposa t'il en élevant la voix plus qu'à l'accoutumée, cherchant son attention.

\- Hmmm... répondit il en détournant le regard de l'écran, creuse plutôt sur le docteur Frost, ils ne l'ont pas encore retrouvé... la présidente a certainement mentit sur le nombre de terroristes qui lui ont échappé.

\- Bien... répondit Bellamy réticent... autre chose ?

Mendell s'apprêta a le congédier quand l'un des hommes de main du politicien pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur, puis je vous parler un instant ? Dit il en regardant Bellamy avec méfiance.

\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes répondit aussitôt Mendell, se précipitant à la suite du garde du corps.

Quelque chose clochait, Bellamy en mettrait sa main à couper. Mendell avait été distrait une partie de la journée, inquiet même en regardant téléphone et ordinateur sans cesse. Les réponses se trouvaient peut être à sa portée mais le jeune homme redoutait de se faire prendre en train de fouiller dans son bureau. Le son caractéristique d'une nouvelle notification se fit entendre et Bellamy ne put se retenir davantage, contournant le bureau dans un temps record.

Le message n'était pas très informateur, c'est seulement en remontant le fil de la conversation qu'il en saisit la portée. Une expression d'horreur gagna ses traits alors qu'il alla se rassoir. Pendant de longues minutes, il se prépara au retour du quinquagénaire, essayant de retrouver une expression détendu et nonchalante.

Il se devait de rejoindre la Maison Blanche au plus vite, les heures voir les minutes étaient comptés. Et si il arrivait trop tard ?

*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il offre les derniers axes majeurs de cette histoire avec encore quelques petits suspens et retournements de situation que j'ai gardé au fond de ma poche.

Prochain chapitre : Clexa, ... encore un peu de Clexa, toujours plus de Clexa. La découverte de Bellamy et une rencontre inespérée.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez des idées pour ce week end surprise, j'en ai moi même quelques unes mais je serais ravie d'apprendre les autres.

J'espère vous retrouver au rendez vous dans 3 semaines.

Réponse au guest :

Guest, chapitre 29 : merci pour ta review ! Lexa était dans une mauvaise posture et elle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à Clarke intentionnellement. Au contraire elle a essayé de tout faire pour la protéger. La position de Lexa fait que leur relation est difficile mais avec plus de compromis de sa part, une belle relation se profile à l'horizon. En effet difficile de lui résister :). À bientôt !

Guest, chapitre 28 : merci pour ta review ! Restes à savoir si la réaction de Clarke était comme tu l'avais imaginé ? À bientôt !


	31. Résumé

Hey guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver en ce magnifique Week-end ensoleillé avec le résumé de Le rôle d'une vie.

L'écriture avance bien pour le moment et la reprise de la publication est maintenue à début juillet.

A la suite de ce résumé je vous conseille de relire le dernier chapitre pour vous remettre bien dans le bain, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur l'histoire si vous avez quelques trous de mémoire.

Merci à ma bêta nouvellement nommée MelleOcelote pour la relecture !

Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*

Dans les premiers chapitres, Anya a reçu une lettre de sa mère biologique. Celle ci lui a annoncé qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle, Aria vivant à Washington et vétérane de la NAVY suite à son amputation de la jambe. Sa mère est restée vague dans sa lettre, pas d'informations sur son père ou les raisons précises sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à les abandonner toutes les deux dans des états différents. Elle a effectué quelques recherches sur elle avant de demander de l'aide à un de ses amis du FBI pour obtenir davantage d'informations. A la même période, elle effectuait des recherches sur Mendell, l'opposant politique de Lexa qui n'hésitait pas à la discréditer et s'attaquer à ses proches alors qu'elle avait toujours mené un combat loyal. Des rumeurs affirmait qu'il aurait déjà abusé de jeunes femmes avec le biais de l'association « orphans deserve a chance », il s'attaquait à des filles sans famille et ayant souvent des problèmes avec la loi. Personne ne les croirait si jamais elles osaient le dénoncer. Lors du tournoi de basket organisé par la Maison Blanche, Anya reçoit le dit dossier sur sa mère biologique d'un de ses collègues, un contrat de travail et son implication dans l'association lui apprend une triste vérité. Mendell, l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde est en réalité son père, elle est naît avec sa sœur jumelle de l'abus de pouvoir d'un homme politique sur une mineure. Anya va jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse qu'il aurait pu tuer une de ses victimes si elle avait été assez courageuse pour parler et avait rassembler des preuves suite à des agissements immoraux de Mendell en lien avec le réseau terroriste. Pour le moment cela n'a rien donné, les algorithmes tournent toujours. Elle se décide à écrire une lettre à sa mère, l'épreuve n'étant pas simple étant donné qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire à cette femme qu'elle à jamais rencontré et qui l'abandonné très tôt. Anya reçoit l'accusé de réception après quelques jours. Les événements avec le réseau terroriste se sont enchaînés rapidement après cela et elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de sa mère biologique.

Anya et Aria se sont rapprochés jusqu'à établir une relation de confiance. La deuxième ne semble pas vouloir connaître ses origines, préférant profiter de la famille qu'elle s'est crée et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec celle de sang.

Bellamy a fait son apparition dans les derniers chapitres. Il est bien le frère d'Octavia mais les deux ne se sont pas parler depuis longtemps suite à des divergences d'opinion. Il vient à la Maison Blanche pour louer les mérites de son patron ( Mendell) qui est accusé à l'époque de l'attaque contre un village de soldats sous l'emprise de drogue. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau mais Lexa semble avoir créer une entente avec le jeune homme, celui ci empêchant Anya de s'en prendre à Mendell et possédant des informations qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa. On apprend ensuite que l'homme s'est engagé a fouiné dans les affaires de son patron suite à la disparition de sa fiancé il y a quelques temps et qui pourrait avoir un lien avec les agressions que Mendell a réalisé dans le passé sur des jeunes filles. Dans le dernier chapitre, Bellamy tombe sur une conversation privée de Mendell avec un de ses hommes de main, une vie est alors en jeu, mais celle de qui.

Les événements avec le réseau terroriste se sont enchaînés rapidement.

Luna est de retour au pays en héros grâce à l'intervention du capitaine Lodge ( une amie proche de Lexa, elles ont eu une liaison il y a des années ) qui l'a sortit des griffes du réseau. Il y a également Marc, le fiancé de Hope ( amie proche de Lexa, servit ensemble aux côtes de Lexa pendant l'attaque qui l'a détruite, emportant Costia et sa carrière), qui a été libéré. Il était sous l'emprise de la drogue et ne se rappelle plus des dernières années de sa captivité. Luna faisait partie de la mission Shadow et était en infiltration au sein du réseau avant même que sa sœur devienne présidente. Elle était sous les ordres d'Echo, arrêté et en prison suite à la tentative d'assassinat à l'encontre de Clarke.

Echo est actuellement dans les quartiers d'Ontari sous l'ordre de la présidente. On en sait malheureusement pas plus pour le moment sur les raisons de Lexa. Elle a affirmé à Lincoln et Anya lors d'un interrogatoire où elle les avaient spécifiquement demandé qu'elle avait fait exprès de manquer sa cible et qu'elle voulait parler à la présidente qu'elle imaginait vivante. Luna durant des échanges avec Lexa pendant qu'elle était au sein du réseau a affirmé qu'elle avait une entière confiance dans la jeune femme. Amie ou ennemie ?

Ontari a été arrêté, nombreux sont ceux qui pensent qu'elle n'est pas à la tête du réseau alors qu'elle s'est présenté comme Chef au cours des vidéos où Luna a du se battre pour sa vie. Elle rencontre d'ailleurs le dit chef durant les derniers chapitres, cette personne lui ordonnant de changer de planque alors que la vice présidente ( Harper ) et le congrès annoncent qu'ils vont se concentrer sur le sol américain avant de s'occuper du réseau. Tout ça a été imaginer par Lexa qui dans l'ombre et présumé morte organise l'attaque du convoi d'Ontari.

Seulement, il manque des personnes à l'appel. Une partie du réseau à profiter d'une tempête de sable pour s'enfuir sans être repéré. Il semblerait que le ou la chef se doutait de cette attaque et à décider de sacrifier une partie de ces pions, allant à la rencontre d'investisseurs avec une partie des soldats drogués et des guerriers, emportant par la même occasion des médecins dont Nia fait partie.

Nia a été capturé il y a longtemps par le réseau. Elle apparaît pour la première fois dans une vidéo du réseau, où elle révèle à Lexa que sa sœur à été capturé contre les ordres puisque la vidéo se coupe immédiatement sous ses cris. Le médecin vient ensuite effectuer des soins sur Luna, l'informant que sa sœur est présumé morte . Elle est alors attaqué par l'homme qui garde la cellule de Luna, il lui réclamait de l'eau qu'elle ne voulait pas lui fournir, elle est sauvée par Ontari qui lui revendique son utilité et le fait qu'elle ne doit pas être blessé. Elle est pour le moment introuvable, comme le reste du réseau. Lexa suppose qu'elle dirige le projet des droguès sous la contrainte et qu'elle a certainement beaucoup de réponse à leur question.

Clarke et Lexa sont sur le point d'aller en week end au chalet Woods. Lexa a fait beaucoup d'effort pour se racheter suite à ses mensonges et ses secrets, déléguant au maximum ses tâches. Clarke est actuellement enceinte de deux mois environ pour sauver son fils grâce à un bébé médicament, utilisant les cellules du cordon ombilical de celui ci pour stopper l'anémie du jeune garçon. Lexa a été présente à chaque étape pour le moment, rassurant une jeune maman qui doute de ses compétences alors qu'elle a perdu injustement la garde d'Aden plus jeune. A ce jour la situation n'a pas été rendu public, leurs proches sont au courant uniquement. Clarke redoute également l'opinion du peuple américain au sujet de cette grossesse peu conventionnel, Lexa a juré de soutenir Clarke et défendre la pratique mais arriveront elles à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Arriveront elles à créer cette famille qu'elles désirent toutes les deux.

Aden est encore faible par moment mais a reprit le chemin de l'école. Un gala va bientôt être organisé pour lever des fonds pour combattre et trouver des solutions pour sa maladie et d'autres, ainsi qu'aider les familles des victimes que Lexa a rencontré à l'hôpital. Tout cela grâce à Clarke et en l'honneur d'Aden.

*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*Résumé*


	32. Chapter 31

Hey guys !

Ravie de vous retrouver enfin pour ce chapitre 31 tant attendu. J'espère qu'il va être à la hauteur de vos espoirs et rattraper un peu l'attente.

Je remercie par avance tous ceux qui vont lire, commenter ou commencer cette histoire à la suite du chapitre. C'est toujours difficile de reprendre une histoire après des mois d'absence donc je vous remercie de faire l'effort. Cette fois il n'y aura pas de pause avant la fin, pas d'inquiétude.

Mille mercis à MelleOcette, ma nouvelle bêta qui a relu attentivement ce chapitre et m'a donné quelques pistes intéressantes pour la suite.

Je vous conseille de lire le résumé et le chapitre 30 avant de vous lancer dans le chapitre 31, il sera bien plus facile à comprendre.

Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Chapitre 31 :

Des arbres à perte de vue était ce qu'elle pouvait observer à nouveau par cette fenêtre du chalet. Elles étaient entourées par la nature, a des kilomètres de la civilisation. Un lac se trouvait en contrebas, s'étendant parmi cette verdure luxuriante. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, elle se sentait apaisée. Le calme qui régnait dans les environs semblait avoir déteint sur sa personne.

Loin de Washington, les problèmes et les responsabilités semblaient s'amenuiser. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir profiter d'un week end ensemble, pour parler, pour planifier les jours, semaines et mois à venir.

Clarke fut sortie de sa torpeur par Lexa, qui s'était attelée à ranger ses maigres affaires dans leur chambre. Bien qu'elle avait laissé son tailleur et ses dossiers à la Maison Blanche, il n'en restait pas moins que sa personnalité organisée était toujours présente. La blonde avant de s'atteler à cette tâche à son tour, se décida à informer sa mère et son fils de son arrivée et de leur parler un peu du cadre idylique qui l'entourait.

À Maman - 10 h 54

Nous sommes bien arrivés au chalet Woods, l'endroit est splendide et apaisant. Je me réjouis d'avance de passer ce week end avec Lexa loin de Washington.

J'espère que vous passerez aussi un bon week end ! Je vous aime !

Cliquant sur l'icône envoyé, elle attendit patiemment la réponse de sa mère alors que celle ci s'était mise à écrire suite à son envoi, attendant certainement de ses nouvelles.

De maman - 10 h 56

Profitez bien du week end, veille à ce que Lexa ne force pas trop sur son bras. Prends en considération le conseil que je t'ai donné, tu ne le regrettera pas.

Derrière ses paroles, sa mère la renvoya quelques heures auparavant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper dans le SUV qui la conduirait au chalet.

 _\- Clarke, je peux te parler ? L'interpella sa mère en lui attrapant le bras pour l'éloigner du petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé pour leur dire au revoir._

 _Jaugeant l'expression de sa mère, la blonde jugea qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter._

 _\- J'en ai pour quelques minutes rassura Clarke par dessus son épaule, sa mère la tirant à l'écart._

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi lui murmura t'elle alors qu'elle s'arrêta à une distance convenable du groupe._

 _Elle l'observa plonger la main dans son sac et en sortir une petite boite dont elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le contenu, sa mère la dissimulant de sa main en partie._

 _\- J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment dit elle énigmatique en la plaçant dans sa main._

 _\- Maman grogna t'elle en observant la photo sur la boite avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'agacement._

 _\- Garde le, je sais qu'avec Finn la découverte ne sait pas passer comme tu l'espérais mais Lexa pourrait te surprendre._

 _Clarke dissimula la boîte avec réticence dans son sac sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Abby espérait ne pas se tromper sur la confiance qu'elle accordait déjà à sa belle fille, elle pensait Lexa capable d'accompagner Clarke dans cette grossesse. Même si cela était nouveau pour elle, la présidente allait devoir se montrer compréhensive et rassurante durant les 7 prochains mois._

Clarke regardait la boite avec crainte, logée entre son portefeuille et son agenda, comme si elle allait prendre vie et la blesser. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle s'en saisit et fut étrangement fière de ce petit pas. L'actrice savait qu'elle devait faire le test sous peu car autrement elle allait y penser chaque minute du week-end, et au final elle perdrait le peu de courage qu'elle avait. Sa peur principale était la réaction de Lexa mais elle trouva du réconfort en sachant que la jeune femme savait qu'elle était enceinte et que Lexa était plutôt heureuse de la nouvelle et l'avait soutenu jusqu'à maintenant. La blonde espérait que Lexa n'allait pas être indifférente à ce moment car il comptait beaucoup pour elle, c'était le premier souvenir important immortalisant la famille qu'elle voulait créer ensemble. Elle éloigna de ses pensées ce même événement qu'elle avait partagé avec Finn quelques années auparavant, qui s'était terminé avec des cris et des larmes. Prenant une dernière respiration, elle se dirigea vers leur chambre, ses insécurités la suivant comme son ombre.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Accroupie devant l'armoire, elle effectuait avec soin le rangement de ses affaires pour le week-end. Ces gestes répétitifs ne semblaient pas lui permettre de s'éloigner de ses pensées. Ce changement d'environnement avait le don de la rendre nerveuse, elle n'avait jamais évolué avec Clarke hors de Washington et la peur du faux pas ne pouvait la quitter. Leur relation avait vécu un coup dur suite à sa trahison et la présidente voulait tout faire pour se racheter, pour que la jeune maman réapprenne à lui faire confiance. Lexa savait que le lieu était propice pour se confier, lui faire découvrir son enfance à travers les nombreux étés qu'elle avait passé dans cette région. La présidente devait s'éloigner au profit de la jeune femme qu'elle a une fois été. La jeune femme qui a vécu la mort tragique de sa compagne au front, qui a traversé une période difficile suite à sa blessure. En rentrant en politique, elle n'avait jamais plus été cette personne, elle était trop faible pour gouverner, trop brisée pour changer les choses. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était avec Clarke et la blonde lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir à nouveau et d'être elle même. Cependant avec le temps elle semblait avoir oublier comment être cette personne sensible, aimante et attentionnée et l'actrice avait tendance à la déstabiliser et lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Sa main rentra enfin en contact avec le fond de la valise, la sortant de son cycle mécanique. Elle alla la refermer pensant qu'elle était vide quand une couleur vive dans une poche transparente attira son attention. Curieuse, elle s'accroupit à nouveau, se saisissant de l'objet. Une expression d'indignation et d'exaspération envahit ses traits en observant la lingerie fine qu'elle avait dans les mains. Sa sœur avait du la glisser quand elle avait le dos tourné. Immédiatement elle repensa à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu la veille, sa sœur et Anya ayant eu la bonne idée de participer pour faire sa valise.

\- _Tu es sûre que tu as tout pris ? Interrogea Anya à ses côtés alors qu'elle commençait à refermer la valise._

 _\- Oui je suis sûre !_

 _\- Bonnet, gants, manteau chaud, des bottes...commença à énumérer sa sœur de son dressing, qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis son arrivée._

 _\- De la lingerie continua Anya comme une évidence._

 _La remarque eu le don d'attirer l'attention des deux sœurs Woods. Une légère tinte rosée s'installa sur les joues de Lexa à l'implication de sa secrétaire._

 _\- Ça va de soi, un chalet avec personne à des kilomètres... le week-end va pas être des plus reposants dit sa sœur en haussant des sourcils suggestivement._

 _La présidente se concentra sur sa tâche, ignorant sœur et meilleure amie royalement. Celles ci cependant ne la lâchèrent pas des yeux, arrivant à la même conclusion après quelques secondes._

 _\- Tu as rien prévu ? Demanda Anya avec curiosité._

 _\- Anya... souffla Lexa, déjà fatiguée par la conversation qui allait s'en suivre. Je ne m'éloigne pas un week-end avec Clarke pour ce genre de chose... Elle doit à nouveau ma faire confiance et brûler des étapes ne m'apportera que des problèmes._

 _\- Tu sais qu'une femme enceinte peu avoir des pulsions : nourriture et très souvent sexe. Qu'elle partenaire serais tu si tu ne pouvais pas les assouvir reprit Anya._

 _\- Ma vie sexuelle ou sa non existence ne vous regarde en rien ! Répondit elle agacée qu'Anya insiste alors qu'elle savait le sujet sensible._

 _Son travail acharné pour arriver où elle en est aujourd'hui puis son poste à la tête du pays l'ont empêché de s'attacher à quelqu'un et faire confiance alors que beaucoup ne cherchait qu'à l'espionner ou était simplement intéressé par sa position. Après Costia, il y'a des années, elle n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses ou qui comptait pour elle. Avec Clarke, elle avait maintenant peur de mal s'y prendre ou d'être trop rouillée pour faire passer à travers ses baisers, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait parfois du mal à apprivoiser._

 _\- Tu sais encore comment faut faire au moins ? Se moqua gentiment sa sœur en se rapprochant de ses deux amies._

 _Sa soeur manqua l'étincelle de souffrance au fond de ses yeux alors que la présidente s'attelait à placer les fermetures dans le cadenas avec des mains légèrement tremblantes ce qui ne facilitait en rien la tâche. Agacée, elle laissa tombée, se releva en adressant un regard noir à chacune des deux jeunes femmes avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte._

 _En revenant que plus tard, elle constata avec lassitude que les deux jeunes femmes l'attendaient. Après s'être excusées pour leur maladresse, elles forcèrent Lexa à se confier. Sous leur regard encourageant, elle avoua ses craintes qu'elle jugeait futiles. Anya et Luna ne la jugèrent à aucun moment et la rassurèrent longuement._

 _\- Toujours pas de lingerie ? Demanda sa sœur, laissant échapper un bâillement, montrant les premiers signes de fatigue._

 _Lexa hocha négativement la tête, pas par crainte mais parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Pour construire quelque chose de solide, il fallait que les fondations tiennent et pour le moment des fissures menaçaient de faire écrouler l'ensemble. Bientôt se dit elle cependant._

Ce ne fut alors que trop tard qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre. La porte fut ouverte en un claquement de doigt et Lexa plaqua rapidement ses mains dans son dos, cachant la vue des sous vêtements légers à sa compagne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? Demanda Clarke sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question dit Lexa en observant la jeune femme attentivement, fébrile et indécise.

À son plus grand étonnement, sa distraction sembla être efficace, la jeune femme se désintéressant complètement de sa personne pour se mordiller la lèvre.

\- Clarke.. appela la présidente alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit, fixant un point au loin à travers la fenêtre.

Elle s'éloigna de sa valise, prenant soin d'y dissimuler la lingerie avant de s'avancer vers sa compagne. En relevant le regard vers elle, elle remarqua la boite dans ses mains.

-... C'est un test de grossesse informa la jeune maman en observant l'expression perplexe de la brune.

La réalisation figea la présidente qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire face à cette information.

\- Ma mère me l'a donné ce matin... l'utilité m'échappe puisque j'ai tous les symptômes et mon ventre commence déjà à s'arrondir reprit Clarke avec un semblant de nonchalance.

Avant de répondre, Lexa observa attentivement sa compagne, essayant de lire à travers ses mots et ses yeux. À cet instant, les deux racontaient une histoire différente, ses yeux brillants indiquaient son émotion et l'importance qu'elle accordait à cet instant. Choisissant de croire en ce qu'ils lui apprenaient puisque Clarke n'avait aucun contrôle sur eux à l'inverse de ses mots, Lexa prit une forte inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain, je resterais à la porte en attendant que tu sois prête à me laisser rentrer.

A ses paroles, Clarke lui adresse un sourire anxieux, ne semblant pas décider à réaliser le test. Redoublant de patience, Lexa enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, espérant la rassurer par sa présence. Puisque elle ne pouvait pas traduire en mots tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke et la perspective nouvelle de construire une famille avec elle, la présidente espérait que ces gestes et ses actions réussiront.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Clarke, on sait déjà toutes les deux qu'un petit être grandit dans ton ventre rassura Lexa tout en le caressant gentiment au dessus du t-shirt de la jeune femme.

La jeune actrice lâcha un soupir, ses mots et l'intimité retrouvé avec Lexa faisant presque disparaître son anxiété.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda t'elle, les yeux remplis de crainte et nourrissant des espoirs à peine voilé.

\- Toujours affirma Lexa en voyant que Clarke faisait référence bien plus au temps à venir plutôt qu'à l'instant présent.

À quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme, Lexa ne put se retenir d'emprisonner ces lèvres des siennes. Quand Clarke répondit à son baiser, l'échange doux s'intensifia alors que les deux jeunes femmes se redécouvraient et partageaient les émotions qui les bousculaient.

Ce fut de longues minutes où elles oublièrent tout, jusqu'à leurs prénoms. Leur couple allait faire face à un nouvel obstacle de taille très tôt dans leur relation : l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre. Bien qu'elles se connaissaient depuis peu, Clarke et Lexa avaient traversé autant que des couples mariés et elles savaient que le manque de communication et de partage étaient leurs pires ennemis. Chacune allait devoir faire des efforts pour se confier et partager car plus que jamais elles vont avoir besoin l'une de l'autre.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Depuis quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus un bruit qui passait la barrière de la porte. Lexa de l'autre côté restait immobile comme arrêtée dans le temps. Sa main tremblait presque alors qu'elle l'empêchait difficilement d'effectuer un geste. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté, Clarke avait elle fait le test ? La réponse a celui ci transparaissait il déjà dans ses yeux. Et plus important encore que devait elle faire...

Le visage presque collé contre la porte, une minute de plus s'écoulant, elle se décida enfin.

\- Clarke souffla t'elle en posant délicatement sa main contre le bois rugueux de la porte du chalet.

Le silence lui répondit, Lexa ignorant si la blonde l'avait entendu. Elle posa alors tout aussi délicatement son front contre la porte, se collant presque à celle ci alors qu'elle essayait d'établir un lien avec sa compagne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

\- Clarke appela t'elle à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus fort pour qu'aucun doute persiste sur le fait qu'elle l'entende.

Un cliquetis la fit légèrement sursauter, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle vit la jeune femme adossée contre le mur. Ses mains entouraient le test de grossesse qu'elle tenait devant ses yeux. Aucune barre était visible pour le moment. La présidente s'avança calmement dans la pièce, se laissant glisser à côté de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas relevé le regard. Délicatement elle entoura ses épaules de son bras valide, Clarke répondant à son geste, se calant dans ses bras. Elles attendirent durant les minutes qui suivirent, le regard de Lexa voyageant entre le test de grossesse et sa compagne qui n'avait jamais quitté le test des yeux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce . C'était comme si Clarke ne voulait pas rater le moment où le petit écran allait s'illuminer, lui révélant la suite de son histoire.

Et le moment survint, leurs regards s'attardant sur les deux barres rouges, positif était la réponse que le test de grossesse leur renvoyait. Étrangement, Clarke fut la première à détourner le regard, son visage se relevant pour observer la réaction de sa compagne.

Lexa sentait son regard, mais elle était comme paralysée. L'actrice lui avait dit qu'elle avait tous les symptômes, elle avait même assister à l'insémination et malgré cela, c'est en cet instant que la réalisation la saisit. Et la surprise ne fut que plus grande quand ses yeux s'humidifièrent et des images variées surgirent devant ses yeux. Elle et Clarke, entourées de deux têtes blondes jalonnant leur futur. Et la présidente sentit que c'était l'instant où toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, elle entrevoyait son futur et elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Elle se voyait enfin être mère au côté de la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, cette femme dont les mains tremblaient énormément.

La brune comprit qu'elle était restée bien trop longtemps dans son rêve éveillé, en tout cas assez longtemps pour inquiéter Clarke qui ne savait pas comment interpréter les émotions qui s'exprimaient librement sur le visage de sa compagne.

Les yeux remplis de larmes et d'amour, Lexa rencontra le regard de sa compagne. Celle ci arborait un visage prudent, ses émotions maintenues à distance.

Ses traits imitèrent bien vite ceux de la brune alors que des mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Toute la sincérité du monde pouvait se lire sur son visage. Clarke se nourrissait de ses paroles alors que ses insécurités s'éloignaient, Lexa les chassant de ses mots.

\- Je vous aime répéta Lexa une nouvelle fois, ses mains caressant son visage et son ventre légèrement arrondi.

Ce fut que plus tard qu'elles se relevèrent, main dans la main et des sourires étirant leur trait.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Un peu avant midi, le couple présidentiel se prépara pour aller se balader aux abords du lac. Lexa avait à cœur de lui faire découvrir le lieu où elle avait grandit. Clarke ne cacha pas son bonheur d'en découvrir davantage sur la jeune femme et avait accepté immédiatement. Habillée d'un manteau chaud et d'une écharpe, la blonde piétinait d'impatience à l'entrée. Lexa, de son côté semblait se vêtir pour affronter une tempête, bonnet, gants, écharpe, bottes... un arsenal pour affronter l'hiver. Recouverte de la tête au pieds, elle jugea alors l'habillement de Clarke d'un œil critique.

\- Tu comptes sortir comme cela ? Demanda alors la brune après l'avoir étudié quelques secondes.

\- Il y a un problème avec ma tenue ? Reprit Clarke surprise par la remarque.

\- Il te manque un bonnet et des gants et ton écharpe recouvre à peine ton cou dit elle en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans le chalet.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner incrédule, son regard vaqua ensuite à la fenêtre que les rayons du soleil traversaient, baignant le salon de style cozy d'une douce lumière. La blonde ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se couvrir autant à la vue du temps à l'extérieur. Réapparaissant au détour d'un couloir, jonglant habillement avec les vêtements de sa main valide, Lexa lui tendit ensuite ses trouvailles avec un sourire.

\- Tu me remerciera plus tard affirma la présidente alors qu'elle enfilait les gants sous ses yeux.

Lexa avait gardé le bonnet dans ses mains et le posa délicatement du bout des doigts sur la tête de Clarke pour finir de parer la jeune maman du froid. Elle arrangea avec soin les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappé sans ne pouvoir réprimer une légère grimace, sollicitant trop son bras plâtré. Le regard désapprobateur de la jeune actrice croisa le sien, lui conseillant de remettre son bras dans l'écharpe prévu à cet effet. Son autre main voyagea plus au sud, entourant sa taille.

\- Vous êtes protégés maintenant souffla Lexa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la présidente l'embrassa avec douceur, la rendant muette et tout simplement incapable de réfléchir. Trop rapidement à son goût, Lexa s'éloigna de son visage mais garda sa main ancrée sur sa taille.

\- Prête ? Murmura Lexa avec un regard doux.

Clarke hocha la tête, incapable de parler alors qu'une boule d'émotion obstruait sa gorge. Lexa lui accorda un sourire lumineux avant d'ouvrir la porte, la laissant passer en première et fermant derrière elles ensuite. Cote à cote, elles s'éloignèrent du cottage et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt épaisse bordant le lac.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Les branches ondulaient au vent, laissant tomber sur leur chemin des feuilles rougeoyantes. Le paysage automnal n 'était que plus remarqué en ce lieu reculé où la forêt régnait en maître. Clarke admirait cette beauté depuis qu'elle avait franchit le seuil de la porte, accroché au bras valide de sa compagne. Ce qui était le plus remarquable également était le sourire serein qu'arborait Lexa, en paix dans ce lieu qui lui rappelait son enfance. Chacune semblait avoir les épaules plus légères, ouvrant des portes pour passer un week-end mémorable.

La jeune maman avait remarqué les regards appuyés de Lexa alors qu'elles s'étaient engagés sur le chemin étriqué bordant le lac, elle avait choisit de faire l'ignorante, laissant Lexa venir vers elle sans la forcer. Sa patience paya enfin alors qu'après un dernier regard, la présidente commença à parler.

\- J'avais l'habitude de m'aventurer dans ses bois quand j'étais enfant, j'ai développé mon imaginaire ici : je créais toujours plus d'histoires... A chacun de mes retours, j'étais un personnage différent : un chef d'armée, une guerrière, une aventurière, une chasseuse de monstres... commença Lexa avec un sourire nostalgique.

Celui-ci quitta cependant ses lèvres momentanément alors que son regard était perdu à l'horizon.

\- C'était tellement différent quand j'étais à New York, l'ennui ne semblait pas me quitter entre les quartes murs de notre appartement. Mes parents ont toujours été passionné par leur travail et ils ne comptaient pas leurs heures, le temps qu'il passait à mes côtés moins important que tout enfant unique désirait... Je ne pourrais compter le nombre de fois que j'ai supplié ma mère pour qu'elle travaille le Week-end au chalet, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais réellement vivante.

La présidente jeta un regard en biais à Clarke en finissant sa phrase, récoltant un sourire encourageant de celle ci alors qu'elle allait aborder la partie la plus douloureuse de son histoire.

\- Tout à changé quand mon père est décédé reprit t'elle avec une voix plus faible et un air plus sombre. On a mis de nombreuses années avant de revenir... ma mère ne s'est jamais réellement remise et moi je mis du temps à comprendre que mon père ne reviendrait plus... J'étais encore qu'une enfant quand les attentats se sont produits, une enfant qui croyait que les gens étaient éternels et que les méchants n'existaient pas... C'est Luna qui nous a sauvé, moi et ma mère alors qu'on sombrait toutes les deux. Elle a renoué le contact entre nous et grâce à elle, on a pu revenir ici, sur la propriété que mon père avait construit de ses mains.

Lexa sentit la pression des mains de Clarke sur son bras s'accentuer alors qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Luna est tombée amoureuse de cet endroit comme moi j'étais tombée sous son charme enfant. On a partagé de nombreuses histoires dans ses bois ensuite, c'est devenu notre sanctuaire et ça le restera jusqu'à la fin de nos jours souffla t'elle presque imperceptiblement .

\- Je peux comprendre cet endroit est splendide et ton père a construit un chalet magnifique complimenta Clarke sincèrement.

\- Oui, absolument magnifique s'accorda Lexa en lui offrant un petit sourire. Elle hésita que quelques secondes avant de continuer. Plus âgée, je m'imaginais élever mes enfants ici au côté de la personne qu'avait choisit mon cœur, cet endroit est tellement paisible, loin de la ville, de sa violence et de sa monotonie confia Lexa avec une certaine pudeur, regardant Clarke d'un œil prudent.

\- .. Je n'y verrais pas d'objection si je suis celle qu'a choisit ton cœur dit Clarke en reprenant les mots de Lexa, cherchant à alléger la conversation qui allait la mettre aux bords des larmes avec ses hormones de grossesse.

Lexa les arrêta alors au milieu du chemin, les yeux brillants, elle se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Clarke entre les siennes. Tous ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre transparaissait dans cet échange alors que le couple était encore hésitant à partager tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient l'une l'autre.

Clarke plus particulièrement naviguait entre ses sentiments forts pour la présidente et sa peur incessante de souffrir à nouveau. La jeune maman n'avait jamais aimé autant et la première négligence de Lexa avait été dur à encaisser, elle ne s'imaginait pas survivre à la suivante indemne et ne savait pas si ce couple dans lequel elle plaçait tous ses espoirs allait la rendre malheurse in fine. De plus beaucoup plus que son bonheur était en jeu, il y avait également le bonheur de son fils et de cet enfant qui grandissait en elle. Aden méritait enfin de connaître les bienfaits d'une famille unie et le bébé avait le droit à des parents amoureux qui l'aimerait inconditionnellement.

La brune quant à elle naviguait avec prudence pour reconquérir la confiance de sa belle. Elle sentait les barrières de Clarke disparaître peu à peu et éprouvait une joie inexplicable à chaque pas qu 'elles réalisaient ensemble.

Un bruit qui venait des bosquets à quelques mètres d'elle les sépara, Clarke eut un mouvement de recul, se retrouvant derrière Lexa. La présidente se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, protégeant sa compagne de son corps. Un silence baigna la forêt alors que les deux jeunes femmes fixaient le bosquet avec attention, s'attendant à ce quelqu'un en surgisse. Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise alors qu'un jeune cerf traversa rapidement le chemin, effrayé par leur présence. Elles reprirent leur souffle simultanément, leur fréquence cardiaque reprenant un rythme normal.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Lexa en observant l'expression ébahit de Clarke.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai... souffla la blonde encore émerveillée.

\- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à découvrir ici..., à commencer par le restaurant bordant le lac, leur cuisine est divine. Après je te conduirais au marché de Noël dans le centre vile, les artisans du coin ont des créations que tu ne verras nulle part ailleurs...

La voix de Lexa se perdit dans la forêt alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de la rive où une jolie cabane sur pilotis en bois baignait dans le lac. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée et une douce lumière venait de l'intérieur. Clarke traîna Lexa avec un rythme plus rapide, pressée dans découvrir davantage sur la jeune femme et cette région.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Le tintement de la clochette au dessus de la porte annonce leur entrée dans le restaurant. Leur présence attire les regards mais personne ne sembla s'y attarder longuement, retournant à leur conversation et leur repas. Un contraste avec Washington qui ne manque pas de surprendre Clarke.

\- Bon retour au pays Lexa ! Accueille un homme de grande taille installé derrière le bar. Astrid va te conduire à ta table habituelle.

\- Merci Alberto ! S'exclama Lexa avec un signe de la main.

La blonde suivit la dénommé Astrid vers le fond du restaurant, la main de la présidente une présence rassurante dans son dos. L'intégralité du restaurant semblait être fait en bois, du sol au plafond, jusqu'aux chaises et aux tables éparpillées avec soin. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, le feu brûlant dans la cheminée un plus évident. Lexa en profita pour saluer des visages familiers qui lui répondirent tous avec de grands sourires sans oublier de lui adresser un léger signe de tête respectueux. Elles furent placées non loin de celle ci, une table légèrement en retrait avec des banquettes semblant plus confortable que le reste du mobilier. L'une en face de l'autre, Clarke observa avec curiosité la plaque qui était vissée au dessus de la tête de Lexa. La calligraphie était assez nette et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune maman pour lire le message : « Notre chère présidente à imaginer ses plus grands projets de loi ici ».

\- Alberto est un bon ami, j'ai accepté immédiatement quand il m'a supplié de l'autoriser à mettre cette plaque déclara Lexa en ayant vu le regard de sa compagne fixée sur celle ci, répondant à la question silencieuse de Clarke.

\- Et il y a du vrai dans cette affirmation ?

\- Peut être pas au sein du restaurant mais si ici veut dire la vallée de Shenandoah, je ne peux le contredire. Pendant ma campagne, je passais la plus part de mon temps libre au chalet essayant de fuir le stress et l'oppression de la capitale. Cet endroit m'a toujours ouvert l'esprit et m'a inspiré... j'ai rédigé les accords de paix avec le moyen orient dans notre chambre au chalet par exemple.

\- Je l'ignorais... dit Clarke surprise.

Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur la vie de Lexa grâce aux magasines et aux reportages mais ceux si semblaient délivrer des informations futiles plus elle en apprenait sur la brune. Comme elle aurait pu le prédire Lexa avait su garder un jardin secret en ce lieu, un jardin qu'elle était prête à partager avec Clarke aujourd'hui pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Il te reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir Clarke, cela ne serait pas intéressant sinon reprit Lexa avec un sourire malicieux.

Le même sourire apparu sur le visage de la blonde, intéressée d'en apprendre plus alors que Lexa semblait propice à se confier.

\- Tu as donc passé beaucoup de temps ici ?

\- Oui... à ma majorité, j'ai même été une serveuse plusieurs étés de suite, j'économisais assez d'argent pour payer les réparations du chalet, ma mère ne pouvait pas l'entretenir avec deux enfants à charge. Je ne voulais pas qu'on le vende, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il nous restait de mon père. Je suis tellement contente de mettre battue pour le chalet, d'avoir la chance de te le montrer aujourd'hui, de le montrer à Aden et nos futurs enfants dit Lexa en baissant le volume de sa voix sur la fin.

À ces mots Clarke posa délicatement la main sur son ventre, le caressant. Immédiatement, le moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa il y a quelques heures où elle avait réalisé le test de grossesse lui revint à l'esprit, elle ne put retenir un sourire, qu'elle partagea avec la brune qui devait se rappeler de ce même moment au vu du regard doux qu'elle portait sur elle. Suivant ce souvenir, un autre, plus ancien accapara son attention. Le rendez vous qu'elle avait prit pour une visite de contrôle était mardi et elle devait encore demander à la présidente de l'accompagner.

Lexa observa avec perplexité le visage de la jeune maman se transformer en une expression plus nerveuse et timide. La jeune femme baissant le regard alors qu'elle avait tenté de chercher des réponses dans celui ci.

\- Clarke, y a t'il un problème ? demanda Lexa avec une pointe d'inquiétude ... tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, je suis là pour t'écouter... maintenant ou quand tu seras prête encouragea la brune en rapprochant sa main de Clarke sur la table.

Une main se rapprocha de la sienne avant de la recouvrir complètement, elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Clarke semblait trouver du courage dans leur étreinte alors qu'elle releva enfin son regard.

\- J'ai un rendez vous avec la gynécologue prochainement, c'est simplement une visite de contrôle rassura Clarke alors qu'elle voyait Lexa s'agiter ... à vrai dire je m'inquiète car j'ai l'impression que ma grossesse ne devrait pas déjà être autant visible à deux mois à peine murmura t'elle.

\- Ce n'est peut être rien, chaque grossesse est différente après tout, inutile de s'inquiéter pour le moment Clarke. On verra ce que la gynécologue en pense rassura Lexa en serrant sa main.

\- On... souffla Clarke avec un ton neutre.

\- …. Je suis désolée, tu veux sûrement y aller seule, je n'aurais pas du m'impliquer... J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent en ta présence divagua Lexa, perdue dans sa panique, ne remarquant pas l'expression maintenant amusée de Clarke.

\- Hey Lexa ! Interpella Clarke afin de couper le flux de mots qui se déversait librement de la bouche de la présidente. Je comptais te demander de m'accompagner, j'ai juste été surprise que tu le proposes avant moi calma la blonde...Finn n'a pas vraiment été présent lors de la grossesse d'Aden et n'est jamais venu aux rendez vous...mais je m'habituerais avec plaisir à ta présence affirma t'elle avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Je... Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Lexa, je devrais plutôt le faire.

Lexa hocha négativement la tête, elle devait beaucoup à Clarke et elle était prête à le verbaliser.

\- Tu m'offres beaucoup, tu ne sais pas à quel point je rêvais de faire parti d'une famille, d'aimer... Je t'assure que je ferais tous les efforts pour ne rien rater de cette grossesse et de notre vie future. Je sais apprendre de mes erreurs et à l'avenir, je ne te cacherais aucun information qui pourrait t'affecter de près ou de loin promit Lexa qui savait qu'elle devait aborder les événements qui les avait séparé et rassurer à mainte reprise sa compagne sur son engagement auprès d'elle et de ses enfants, leurs enfants.

\- ...Tu as ma confiance Lexa, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon, que ta position rend les choses difficiles. Mais j'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait depuis l'attentat, tes efforts me touchent beaucoup... certifia Clarke avec les yeux brillants.

\- Je remuerais ciel et terre pour toi, pour cette famille affirma Lexa avec sincérité.

\- Quel romantique ! S'exclama la jeune actrice, amusée par le choix des mots de la présidente.

Lexa feignit la blessure avec une moue boudeuse qui récolta le rire de sa compagne. L'atmosphère se fit plus légère alors qu'elles furent interrompu de nouveau par la serveuse.

\- Vous prendrez un apéritif ? Damanda t'elle poliment en regardant Clarke.

\- Un jus d'ananas répondit elle après avoir lu la carte des boissons en diagonale.

\- Et vous, madame la présidente ? Dit elle en marquant la commande de Clarke sur son calepin avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, ne relevant pas le regard après.

\- La même chose dit elle avec un sourire amusée, habituée à ce comportement.

\- Avez vous choisit ce que vous prendrez par la suite ?

\- Tu as quelque chose à me conseiller ? Demanda alors Clarke qui n'avait pas prit connaissance de la carte, discutant avec Lexa depuis son arrivée.

\- Deux plats du jour s'il vous plaît, je suis sûre que cela va te plaire, le poisson du lac est un vrai régal.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir cela s'enthousiasma t'elle en rendant son menu à la jeune serveuse.

Elle partie rapidement une fois les menus récupérés, une attitude plus familière à Clarke, lui rappelant Washington où les gens étaient en général impressionnés et intimidés par Lexa.

\- C'est la première personne ici qui ne semble pas te traiter avec familiarité... remarqua Clarke.

\- Tu remarquera que les personnes âgés, celle qui m'ont vu grandir, me traitent indifféremment de mon titre, comme si j'étais simplement Lexa, une femme qu'ils ont vu grandir dans la région. Par contre, les jeunes et les enfants m'ont surtout vu dans les médias, ils seront plus timides et impressionnés à mon égard expliqua t'elle en faisant un signe de tête, lui indiquant une direction.

Clarke se tourna discrètement vers l'endroit indiqué pour surprendre deux enfants qui les fixaient curieusement alors que leurs parents discutaient calmement. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Lexa leur faire un signe de la main, ils y répondirent timidement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ils me rappellent Aden la première fois qu'il t'a vu à l'hôpital, il était tout intimidé et se cacher dans mon dos dit Clarke avec un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais affirma Lexa alors qu'elle voyait toujours cette pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux de Clarke suite à la condition de son fils.

La jeune maman la regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas à quoi Lexa faisait référence et attendant de plus amples explications.

\- Le gala pour récolter des fonds pour la recherche sur le cancer et pour aider les familles des malades. Je sais que cela a été un peu chaotique récrément mais avant les derniers événements, Anya avait bien avancé dans les préparatifs et j'espère qu'il pourra avoir lieu le plus tôt possible. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandée si tu voulais aussi t'impliquer dans l'organisation, je sais que cela te tient à cœur... dit Lexa en hésitant dans son discours, ne voulant en rien obliger la jeune femme, lui faisant juste par d'une possibilité.

\- J'en serais ravie... encore merci souffla la jeune femme, émue par la volonté de Lexa de changer les choses pour elle et des milliers de familles.

\- C'est normal Clarke, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur le système de santé plus que mauvais de mon pays et je me dois de les aider, eux aussi mérite de vivre plutôt que de survivre... Cependant promet de ne pas trop te stresser et d'enchaîner les heures, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé et tu as déjà eu beaucoup trop de stress à cause de moi pour toute ta grossesse se fustigea une nouvelle fois Lexa de ses actions passées.

\- Je ferais attention, promis assura la jeune actrice.

Leurs plats et leur boisson arrivèrent et coupèrent l'échange des deux femmes, une douce odeur les enveloppant. Une belle part de poisson de la région accompagné de légumes et de riz joliment présenté étaient disposés dans l'assiette, une œuvre culinaire en soi aux yeux de Clarke.

\- C'est aussi beau que bon et divin quand c'est encore chaud déclara Lexa devant le dilemme de sa compagne qui hésitait à se saisir de ses couverts.

\- Tu as raison, bon appétit ! S'exclama la blonde avant de plonger sa fourchette dans l'assiette et glisser son contenu dans sa bouche, un léger gémissement lui échappant.

\- Je te l'avais dit répondit la présidente amusé avec des joues légèrement rosies.

Elles dégustèrent leur plat dans un silence entrecoupé des commentaires appréciatifs de Clarke et des sourires tendres de Lexa. La brune finit d'ailleurs en premier, sirotant son jus avec un air pensif qui n'échappa pas à l'œil observateur de sa compagne.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la blonde en s'arrêtant de manger.

\- Je me disais qu'à défaut d'être ma fausse compagne tu pouvais être ma vraie première dame murmura Lexa en sa rapprochant de Clarke.

\- Il y a encore une close avec des footings à 7 heures ? Demanda la blonde avec amusement.

\- On dirait que tu vas être dure en affaire gloussa Lexa avec un grand sourire, ravie que sa compagne l'accueil aussi bien. Je sais que tu t'es toujours intéressé à la politique et je serais ravie que tu défendes et que tu te battes à mes côtés sur des sujets qui te tiennent à cœur. On fera sûrement une conférence de presse après notre retour pour officialiser la chose, ce qui te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tes futurs projets.

\- D'accord... souffla la nouvelle première dame, un peu chamboulée par tout ce que cela impliquait, le titre et les nouvelles responsabilités.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mettre la pression Clarke, tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour réfléchir …. Sache que je serais toujours là pour t'épauler, te conseiller et te soutenir... tu ne seras pas seule assura Lexa en caressant doucement la main de la jeune femme.

Elle ne sera plus seule et c'était là le plus important, Lexa serait là tout au long de sa grossesse et la soutiendrait dans ses futurs projets. Clarke avait maintenant quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et la légerté et le bonheur qui l'envahit était incomparable et la réconfortait dans son désir de redonner sa confiance à Lexa et poursuivre l'histoire qui avait si bien commencé.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Le ventre maintenant bien rempli, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient par la forêt vers le marché de Noël très apprécié dans la région. Un calme Olympien régnait autour d'elle, entrecoupé parfois de leur murmure et du bruissement des feuilles alors que le vent s'était levé. La chaleur du matin laissait la place à une légère fraîcheur, Clarke alors bien contente de s'être couverte suite aux remarques de Lexa. Elles marchaient main dans la main vers le petit village qu'elles apercevaient maintenant en contre bas où un petit dispositif de sécurité les attendait. La prudence était de mise après les attentats et le manque à l'appel d'une partie du réseau et de la tête pensante. Ontari était peut être derrière les barreaux, beaucoup, elle y compris, savaient que la jeune femme était la personne qui agissait. Cette brune au tempérament de feu et au comportement parfois irresponsable et irréfléchi ne pouvait être à la tête de plus de 200 hommes. Lexa ne souhaitant plus mettre en danger sa personne et encore moins la sécurité de Clarke et son futur enfant, devait faire des compromis, s'accordant de bref moment seul dans cette forêt où une équipe veillait au loin et une sécurité accrue à l'approche de la civilisation. Une manœuvre qu'elle devrait réaliser tant que cette personne se cachait dans l'ombre, prête à détruire son unique chance au bonheur. Durant les prochains mois, elle allait être déterminée à réduire cette menace à néant car Clarke ainsi que leur famille méritait des moments de calme et une vie la plus normale possible contenu de sa position. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le calme de la forêt et la bulle que les deux femmes s'étaient crée. La présidente regarda son écran de téléphone avec une grimace, regardant Clarke avec une expression désolé et coupable.

\- C'est Anya, je lui avais dit de m'appeler uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence expliqua t'elle, le doigt au dessus de la touche accepter l'appel, jaugeant l'expression de Clarke.

\- Vas y, décroche encouragea la blonde, tentant de masquer au mieux sa déception.

Lexa restait avant tout la présidente, le peuple américain venant en premier peu importe le week-end fabuleux qui s'annonçait au préalable pour elles. En devenant la première dame, la présidente partagerait cette responsabilité avec elle, le peuple de Lexa allait devenir également son peuple. Ses décisions auront alors un impact sur un nombre incalculable de personne et elle comprenait, bien qu'elle ressentait cette déception qui allait surement devenir familière à chaque fois que leur devoir les appelait à s'éloigner l'une de l'autre.

Repérant une souche pas loin, légèrement à l'écart du sentier, Clarke s'y dirigea. La blonde avait alors une vue sur le village et Lexa qui commençait déjà à s'agiter et élever le ton. La jeune maman espérait intérieurement que le problème n'allait pas les contraindre à partir sur le champ, lui laissant au moins l'occasion de découvrir le marché. La brune en avait vanter les mérites durant la fin du repas, lui racontant ses divers passages au marché à différent passage de sa vie. Il était donc inutile de souligner à quel point Clarke était impatiente. Par conséquent, quand Lexa termina son appel après de longues minutes, le visage tiraillé, la jeune maman sentait que la sentence allait tomber. La présidente se dirigea vers elle lentement, comme retardant au maximum le moment où les espoirs de Clarke serait anéanti. La souche était assez large et Lexa en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- La mère biologique d'Anya et Aria est aux Etats-Unis... Elle vient d'être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat commença Lexa doucement, laissant une Clarke plus que surprise et choquée digérer ses informations. Bellamy, le secrétaire en communication de Mendell a d'ailleurs surpris un échange de message qui incrimine son patron. Pour le moment la presse n'a pas eu vent de l'affaire et Anya reste auprès de sa mère termina Lexa d'un ton neutre, lâchant ces informations à sa compagne sans le moindre doute, un effort que Clarke aurait pu reconnaître si elle n'était pas si attristée.

La jeune maman resta sans voix, un tumulte de questions envahissant son esprit : Pourquoi viser la mère d'Anya ? Avait elle des informations assez graves contre le principal concurrent de Lexa pour vouloir sa mort ? Comment Mendell avait pu s'en prendre aussi rapidement à la mère d'Anya ? Comment allait elle à cet instant ? Pourquoi Bellamy leur avait livré si facilement son patron ? Mais la principale question était : allaient elles devoir rentrer ? Une des question dont Lexa avait la réponse à cet instant et qui semblait la tirailler au vu de la tempête qui se déchaînait derrière ses yeux verts.

\- Quand est ce qu'on rentre ? Demanda d'une petite voix Clarke, fixant le village en contre bas alors que l'idée de croiser le regard de Lexa la déchirait, une nouvelle qu'elle regrettait déjà se trouvant au fond de ses yeux.

*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*31*

Un joli cliffhanger, ma spécialité pour ce retour. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Si il y a des moments que vous ne comprenez pas car les derniers chapitres remontent à l'année dernière, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire. Je ferais de mon mieux pour expliquer ou donner des références de chapitres.

Je reprends le rythme de publication de toutes les deux semaines, le samedi. Le chapitre 32 est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture.

Bonnes deux semaines ! Prenez soin de vous !

Réponse aux guests :

Fanny : hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Me revoilà pour de bon avec une suite, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je finirais cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, a bientôt !

Guest, jun 13 : hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Je tourne la page de la prépa avec bonheur, j'ai pu enfin reprendre l'écriture. J'espère que le résumé était clair et que tu as pu profiter au maximum de ce chapitre. A bientôt !

Aioli : hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que cette suite tant attendue t'a plu, a bientôt !


	33. Chapter 32

Hey !

Désolée pour le petit retard, on va dire que la prochaine publication aura lieu le dimanche dans deux semaines et si j'arrive à le terminer avant, vous aurez peut être une bonne surprise.

Dernier chapitre entièrement Clexa, pour le chapitre 33, on va retrouver les tumultes de Washington.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des messages et ceux qui ont pris la peine de continuer ce petit voyage avec moi, vous faites vivre mon âme d'auteur.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Chapitre 32 :

Quand Lexa termina son appel après de longues minutes, le visage tiraillé, la jeune maman sentait que la sentence allait tomber. La présidente se dirigea vers elle lentement, comme retardant au maximum le moment où les espoirs de Clarke serait anéanti. La souche était assez large et Lexa en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- La mère biologique d'Anya et Aria est aux Etats-Unis... Elle vient d'être victime d'une tentative d'assassinat commença Lexa doucement, laissant une Clarke plus que surprise et choquée digérer ces informations. Bellamy, le secrétaire en communication de Mendell a d'ailleurs surpris un échange de message qui incrimine son patron. Pour le moment la presse n'a pas eu vent de l'affaire et Anya reste auprès de sa mère termina Lexa d'un ton neutre, lâchant ces informations à sa compagne sans le moindre doute, un effort que Clarke aurait pu reconnaître si elle n'était pas si attristée.

La jeune maman resta sans voix, un tumulte de questions envahissant son esprit : Pourquoi viser la mère d'Anya ? Avait elle des informations assez graves contre le principal concurrent de Lexa pour vouloir sa mort ? Comment Mendell avait pu s'en prendre aussi rapidement à la mère d'Anya ? Comment allait elle à cet instant ? Pourquoi Bellamy leur avait livré si facilement son patron ? Mais la principale question était : allaient elles devoir rentrer ? Une des question dont Lexa avait la réponse à cet instant et qui semblait la tirailler au vu de la tempête qui se déchaînait derrière ses yeux verts.

\- Quand est ce qu'on rentre ? Demanda d'une petite voix Clarke, fixant le village en contre bas alors que l'idée de croiser le regard de Lexa la déchirait, une nouvelle qu'elle regrettait déjà se trouvant au fond de ses yeux.

\- Clarke, regarde moi ! Demanda sa compagne avec douceur, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

La blonde fixa une dernière fois le village en contrebas pendant de longues secondes, fessant au mieux pour gérer ses émotions et arborer un masque neutre devant Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas influencer les choix de la présidente et aurait horreur de voir le visage de Lexa se décomposer si elle voyait la tristesse qui l'envahissait à l'idée de voir ce Week end écourté. La présidente qui commençait certainement à s'impatienter, prit le menton de Clarke entre ses doigts et le tourna elle même vers elle. Le bleu se perdit dans le vert, une expression douce l'accueillant.

\- On reste souffla Lexa contre sa bouche.

La jeune maman écarquilla brutalement les yeux, surprise par les mots et la proximité de Lexa.

\- On reste jusqu'à dimanche comme prévu répéta la brune avec plein d'assurance, le regard plein de détermination.

\- Tu es sûre ?... demanda t'elle sans lui laisser vraiment le temps de répondre. Il y a surement énormément de choses à gérer à la capitale, Bellamy, la mère d'Anya et Mendell... Tu vas surement le regretter sous peu et les journalistes vont s'en emparer tôt ou tard, ça va être le chaos en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire argumenta Clarke car elle connaissait Lexa et savait qu'au fond d'elle, la présidente se retenait.

\- Je suis sûre Clarke... dit elle tout en serrant la main de sa compagne, cherchant puis accrochant son regard, je fais amplement confiance à mon équipe et je reste joignable au cas où si une décision importante doit être prise... Je t'ai promis ce week-end Clarke et je tiens à ce temps avec toi. Je veux vraiment m'investir dans notre relation, notre famille... Je pensais même qu'on devrait revenir avec Aden avant la fin de l'année, lui faire découvrir le chalet.

\- La fin de l'année est dans un mois Lexa informa Clarke comme si la jeune femme ne le savait pas.

\- J'ai essayé de déléguer énormément ces derniers temps pour obtenir quelques Week ends et des soirées dans la semaine. Je sais que j'accorde énormément d'importance à ce rôle de présidente, parfois même trop au péril du reste mais ce nouveau rôle de petite amie et de maman me tiennent vraiment à cœur, je veux plus que tout être à la hauteur assura Lexa avec un petit sourire hésitant.

\- Pincez moi je rêve murmura Clarke, ébahie que Lexa est revue ses priorités et leur attache toute cette importance.

\- ….

\- Aïe ! Lexa... qu'est ce que…

\- Tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te pincer dit elle avec une fausse expression penaude, s'apprêtant à rapprocher sa main de ses fesses pour recommencer.

Clarke tapa légèrement la main coupable avec une expression outrée avant que Lexa se laisse aller à un rire cristallin, immédiatement partagée par la blonde. La blonde appréciait plus que tout ce côté plus détendu et joueur de Lexa qu'elle commençait à découvrir à l'abri des regards, elle était plus que contente que ce Week end ne soit pas déjà terminé.

\- On ne devrait pas tarder, le marché de Noël ne va pas nous attendre informa Lexa, se détachant difficilement de Clarke.

La blonde se releva à sa suite, excitée et impatiente à l'idée de découvrir le village de vacances de Lexa qui avait revêtu ces plus belles parures à l'approche de Noël. Se saisissant de la main de sa compagne, elle la tira vers celui ci avec empressement sous le rire maintenant presque familier de Lexa.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Accrochée au bras valide de Lexa, Clarke découvrit avec émerveillement la rue principale de la ville. Des stands de gâteaux, vêtements, décorations bordaient les deux côtés de la rue, les marchands appelant les passants à se rapprocher pour découvrir leur création. Le lac avait une ampleur importante car elle le retrouvait encore ici alors qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue pendant leur ballade dans la forêt, de nombreux petits bateaux à voile étaient amarrés et attiraient le regards et les gens. Enfin les bâtiments aux couleurs différentes, qui fessait face au lac, étaient décorés d'un thème commun : or et argent. Des guirlandes entouraient les maisons et des personnages féerique et des lutins étaient visibles partout où l'on posé le regard, dans des postures différentes et des actions différentes. L'ensemble avait beaucoup de cachet et Clarke n'était pas étonnée de voir que beaucoup de monde se pressait dans les rues, des sacs à la main, lourd de leur récent achat.

Lexa s'entretenait avec quatre gardes du corps, dont Lincoln et Octavia qu'elle était ravie de retrouver ici avec eux, élaborant un rapide plan de protection. Quint et Artigas resteraient proches d'eux sans pour autant empiéter sur leur moment tandis que Lincoln et Octavia étaient autorisés à profiter du marché, gardant tout de même un œil discret vers elles et la foule.

Lexa était revenue vers elle après cette entente, se plaçant à ses côtés et l'encourageant à les guider où elle le souhaitait. Son regard vaquait d'un stand à l'autre, s'attardant parfois sur des objets atypiques et charmants avant d'en découvrir d'autres en faisant quelques pas. La présidente lui racontait ses expériences précédentes à chaque nouveau stand, ayant une histoire différente à chaque fois et partageant quelques mots avec les marchands. Quand elles quittèrent un étale de guirlandes où Lexa avait été plus longue que les dernières fois, reconnaissant une amie d'enfance qui habitait à l'époque pas loin du chalet, Clarke se rappela de la question qui avait trotté dans sa tête après l'appel téléphonique avant d'être oubliée suite au bonheur de rester.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander comment aller la mère d'Anya et elle même suite à la tentative d'assassinat.

\- La mère d'Anya a eu de la chance, les freins de sa voiture de location ont lâchés alors qu'elle était encore à Washington. Elle est rentrée dans une autre voiture à l'arrêt avec une vitesse raisonnable, Jenna est encore inconsciente mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Quant à Anya, je sais pas trop si elle réalise bien la chose... elle semblait assez calme au téléphone, ...peut être pour ne pas que je m'inquiète et revienne.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être resté ?

\- Pas du tout... je suis où je veux être répondit elle avec un sourire sincère, lui embrassant tendrement la tempe en dessous de son bonnet. Il n'y a rien qui te plaît ? Lui souffla elle alors que Clarke s'était blottie dans ses bras.

\- Si, si mais... dit elle avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le magasin derrière Lexa, une boutique de vêtement pour enfants où des petites tenues craquantes étaient en présentation.

\- Tu veux aller voir ? demanda la présidente qui avait suivit son regard.

\- Oui affirma t'elle en se détachant d'elle pour se diriger vers la boutique.

Les gardes du corps se postèrent aux différentes entrées, surveillant une boutique vide où Clarke et Lexa se baladaient librement. Clarke se retenu difficilement de se diriger vers la section bébé, préférant regarder pour Aden, son grand bébé grandissant vite à cet âge là. Elle avait repéré différentes petites tenues, les montrant à chaque fois à la présidente qui ne faisait qu'approuver. Ayant sélectionné deux tenues qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil plus que les autres, elle se dirigea vers la section bébé s'adressant en même temps à Lexa.

\- Je t'ai dit que Harper était enceinte ? Je devrais lui prendre quelque chose ... Ses petites tenues sont vraiment craquantes.

\- Merci... dit une voix inconnue, proche d'où elle savait Lexa. Tout est fait main avec des tissus de la région.

Clarke se tourna vers la brune, découvrant une petite dame âgée à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. La gérante se rapprocha doucement d'elle, une canne l'aidant à se déplacer.

\- Lexa a porté celle ci enfant dit elle en prenant une petite tunique turquoise dans un tas de vêtement avec une familiarité évidente envers la présidente.

\- Ma mère a toujours adoré cette boutique, j'ai été habillé ici toute mon enfance dit elle maintenant à ses côtés, un air nostalgique sur son visage.

\- Comment va Célia ? On ne l'a pas vu dans le coin récemment.

Clarke les laissa échanger, étudiant les petites tenues avec un nouveau regard, les imaginant sur une jeune Lexa. Elle rêvait maintenant d'habiller son futur enfant avec une tenue qu'avait porté Lexa si le bébé était une petite fille. Elle avait sélectionné un petit body vert d'eau avec des petites grenouilles pour Harper et était tentée d'en choisir d'autres cette fois pour elle mais les coups d'œil de la gérante l'en empêchait, elle trouverait certainement cela suspect que Clarke se mette à dévaliser le magasin en bodies.

\- Rien pour les petites dernières ? Interrogea la vieille dame alors qu'elle se tournait vers elles, interrompant leur conversation.

\- Les petites dernières ? reprirent t'elles toutes les deux, Clarke confuse et Lexa légèrement surprise et amusée.

\- Vous pensez à des jumelles ? Demanda Lexa alors que la réalisation prit place sur le visage de Clarke.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ventre, croyant que sa grossesse était visible et qu'elles n'avaient pas fait assez attention. Lexa le remarquant, souri avant de la rapprocher d'elle d'une de ses mains. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, vérifiant que personne n'était présent.

\- Appelle cela sorcellerie ou don, Marta ici présente a toujours été capable de savoir quand une femme est enceinte. C'est elle qui a annoncé ma venue à ma mère avant même qu'elle fasse un test de grossesse. Elle avait prédit une petite fille et elle ne s'est pas trompée, elle s'est d'ailleurs jamais trompée à ce que je sache.

\- Des jumelles... deux petites merveilles à n'en pas douter assura la dénommé Marta avec assurance.

Clarke resta muette un moment, même si elle avait du mal à croire aux capacités de la jeune femme, le fait que Lexa buve ses paroles l'a fit espérer à cette petite prédiction. Même si une légère crainte subsistait face à sa qualité de mère, surtout si le bébé se révélait être en fait des jumelles, les paroles de Lexa et sa présence combattait ses insécurités et la rendait enthousiasme et impatiente.

\- D'autres bodies ? Demanda la gérante en observant le visage lumineux de Clarke qui sortait doucement de ses pensées.

\- Lexa a porté lesquels ? Interrogea t'elle avec entrain, prête à faire ses premiers achats.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent longtemps dans la boutique, rejointe à un moment par Octavia qui se montra aussi critique qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'acheter ces petits vêtements. Lexa tempéra la chose sur le côté, empêchant Clarke de s'emporter, la jeune maman en étant très reconnaissante. Après un débat endiablé, elles s'arrêtèrent sur 6 petits bodies, promettant cependant de revenir sous peu pour une nouvelle visite.

\- C'est pour moi ! Affirma Lexa quand était venu le moment de payer, empêchant Clarke de faire un seul geste vers son portefeuille.

\- Lexa contra Clarke prête à argumenter.

\- Tu achètera les prochains,... s'il te plaît supplia Lexa, prête aussi à argumenter.

\- Okay... Promis ?

\- Promis !

\- J'enverrais ceux ci avec discrétion au chalet demain dit elle en effectuant un geste vers le monde extérieur, rappelant les jeunes femmes à la réalité. Le fait que pour le moment cette grossesse devait rester un secret bien gardé.

\- Merci Marta !... pour avoir fermé la boutique et ta discrétion.

\- De rien mon enfant, prends soin de ta petite famille dit elle alors que le couple présidentiel quittait la boutique, les vêtement pour Aden dans une des mains du garde du corps posté à l'entrée.

Le soleil avait entamé sa descente sur le lac au loin, l'air frais se fessait ressentir. Elles effectuèrent d'autres achats, de quoi préparer le repas du soir même et quelques décorations pour aiguiller son appartement à l'approche de Noël. C'est heureuse que les deux jeunes femmes resoignèrent le chalet avant la tombée de la nuit, accueillant à bras ouvert la chaleur réconfortante de la cheminée et la perspective de passer les prochaines heures toutes les deux.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Une douce odeur traversait le chalet, rejoignant leur chambre où Clarke se changeait, retrouvant des vêtements plus confortables. Elle était restée de longues minutes devant le miroir, de profil, observant le léger gonflement de son ventre. La jeune maman avait dépassé les deux mois de grossesse et quand aucun vêtement recouvrait la partie haute de son corps, la grossesse était une évidence. Les paroles de Marta étaient encore dans son esprit, deux petites filles grandissaient peut être dans son ventre. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle le caressa doucement, essayant d'oublier ses appréhensions. Elle devait bientôt avoir une conversation avec Lexa, établir un plan avant la révélation publique pour que tout se passe dans les meilleurs conditions. En attendant, elle pouvait apprécier le fait que l'odeur de nourriture ne la révulsait plus et qu'elle pouvait en profiter à loisir, remontant à la source. Lexa remuait délicatement le contenu d'une casserole, dos à elle, tout en pianotant sur son portable. La blonde la rejoint silencieusement, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour observer ce que sa compagne regardait.

\- Lexa, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle avait une petite idée de la question.

\- Je pensais prendre un petit truc pour Aden, une peluche de cerf en attendant qu'il en voit un en vrai la prochaine fois qu'il vient en chalet. Comme une promesse que je lui fait, je te fais...

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte sur la taille de la jeune femme, touchée par les paroles de la présidente. Elle avait ce don avec les mots, lui enlevant la capacité de parler à chaque fois.

\- Je sens que je vais passer mon temps à t'empêcher de gâter nos enfants à outrance se lamenta Clarke avec un petit sourire, en obtenant un de Lexa.

\- C'est une façon de dire à Aden et aux futures terreurs que même si je suis absente ou occupée, je trouverais toujours le temps pour être avec eux, en vacances, à un match de foot, à un concert...

\- On va y arriver Lexa... je crois en toi, en nous. On va surmonter tout ça ensemble.

\- On va y arriver confirma la brune, volant un baiser rapide à Clarke.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

\- Ma célèbre tourte au poulet fumé, une recette de ma mère... elle me l'a apprise enfant... j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu, je n'ai pas cuisiné depuis des années.

Clarke la regarda incrédule avant de se rappeler que Lexa avait des équipes pour cela et que bientôt elle aussi se ferait peut être servir et chouchouter.

\- Ce n'est pas énervant, qu'on te fasse tout ou qu'on t'empêche de faire des tâches simples comme griller ton pain ou te servir un café.

\- Parfois mais dis toi que le personnel veut bien faire... que c'est leur façon de te remercier de gouverner le pays et d'œuvrer pour un monde meilleur. Ils sont la plupart adorables et tu t'attachera rapidement à eux, Aden aussi si vous séjourner à la Maison Blanche termina la présidente pensive.

\- Je suis sur qu'Aden serait ravi, avec lui cela serait mac and cheese tous les soirs souria Clarke en pensant à son fils qui en profiterait surement.

\- ...On pourrait faire cela lundi soir à notre retour avec ta mère et Kane, elle en profitera pour vérifier l'avancement de la guérison de mon bras proposa Lexa, organisant le tout en quelques secondes.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Clarke, se réjouissant de partager un repas de famille, entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait. Je vais leur envoyer un message pour les prévenir.

\- Je te rejoins quand j'ai enfourné notre repas.

Clarke se dirigea vers le salon, s'étalant sur le canapé confortable en cuir en face de la cheminée. Elle envoya le message rapidement, en profitant pour donner quelques nouvelles et en demander. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par une platine vinyle posée sur une commode en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha curieusement, observant l'objet d'un autre temps avec nostalgie, son père avait toujours été un amoureux de la musique et il lui avait transmis sa passion avec bonheur. Un disque était déjà présent dessus et Clarke se retint difficilement d'écouter le contenu, ne voulant pas toucher l'objet qui semblait cher au cœur de cette famille, mis en valeur comme cela.

\- Il appartenait à mon père, c'est le premier objet qu'il s'est acheté adolescent ... malheureusement il est uniquement là pour faire joli, le bras est cassé. Si tu veux un peu de musique, ouvres le placard en dessous conseilla la présidente.

Clarke s'exécuta, son geste révélant une enceinte Bluetooth dernier cri. Lexa prit le relai, lançant une playlist assez douce, créant une ambiance assez romantique. Lexa se plaça à son tour dans le canapé, invitant Clarke à la rejoindre. La jeune maman ne se fit pas prier, rejoignant immédiatement la brune. Lexa drapa son bras valide autour d'elle, posant l'autre contre son flanc. Elles restèrent de longues minutes comme cela, les musiques s'enchainant.

\- Lexa, on danse ? Murmura Clarke, entendant une chanson qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

La brune céda rapidement devant la moue suppliante de Clarke, se laissant tirer sur le dance floor improvisé qu'était son salon. Clarke se colla à Lexa, prenant soin de ne pas écraser son bras. Nichant sa tête dans le cou de la présidente, elle respira son odeur enivrante, déclenchant un frisson chez Lexa. Une douce chaleur entourait leur cœur respectif, chacune se sentant à leur place dans les bras de l'autre, un sentiment inexplicable et incroyable. La brune surprena Clarke la faisant tourner avant de la coller à nouveau elle, déclenchant un rire surpris chez la jeune maman, se prenant au jeu. Elles enchaînèrent quelques pas de dance plus ou moins maladroit avant de se rapprocher à nouveau, préférant rester collé.

\- On pourrait prendre des cours de danse ? Pour la Gala... Proposa Clarke sans réfléchir.

Elle observa alors avec culpabilité le visage de Lexa se décomposer, la jeune femme s'attristant à vu d'œil de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à Clarke avec de simples cours de danse, son emploi du temps ne permettant que peu de distraction.

\- Oublie ça, on a que rarement l'occasion de danser, on ne pourrait pas montrer nos supers mouvements tenta Clarke pour retrouver l'atmosphère qu'elle avait brisé avec sa demande.

La manœuvre ne fut pas fructueuse, Lexa n'était plus du tout dans le moment. Partie très loin dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis sure que je pourrais m'organiser... commença Lexa incertaine.

\- Lexa, je comprend... arrêta immédiatement sa compagne avec fermeté, prenant ses joues en coupe de ses mains et plongeant son regard dans la forêt verdoyante de sa compagne.

\- Tu as raison, cela ferrait bien pour le gala... on apparaîtrait comme une équipe, soudée et en harmonie concéda Lexa avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Lexa, je t'en prie... c'était une demande stupide. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout concilié... je ne veux en aucun cas que tu craques sous la pression... On aura le temps plus tard, quand cela sera uniquement nous deux avec les enfants,... s'il te plaît supplia Clarke qui avait peur qu'à force de faire des efforts pour tout, Lexa allait se perdre.

\- Bien... mais je ne l'oublie pas affirma cependant Lexa qui allait tout faire pour trouver un moyen ou attendre un temps plus clément.

\- Merci souffla Clarke en embrassant le dessous de son menton.

L'atmosphère redevient romantique, les deux femmes dansant doucement à l'abri des regards. Dans leur bulle, elles laissèrent de côté les attentes du monde extérieur, libre d'être heureuse et amoureuse sans rien devoir à personne. Ces moments étaient rares mais Lexa ne les abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte, redoublant ses efforts pour la femme qu'elle aimait afin de se créer toujours plus d'occasion. Clarke méritait la lune et Lexa ferait tout pour la lui décrocher.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps, les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leur place sur le canapé suite à un copieux repas. La somnolence avait gagné chacune d'entre elles, bercées par le calme des lieux. Clarke n'était pas encore prête à laisser le sommeil l'envahir, voulant profiter au maximum de cette soirée où elle avait Lexa que pour elle. La blonde étira son bras vers la télécommande, sortant la présidente de sa rêverie. La télévision s'éveilla, éclairant de sa lumière les deux femmes et le reste du salon auparavant baigné dans la pénombre. Clarke découvrit avec amusement sur une chaîne un de ces téléfilms en cours de diffusion.

\- Lexa appela t'elle, la jeune femme ayant de nouveau les yeux fermés derrière elle. Mon téléfilm de Noël est à la télé.

La brune s'éveilla doucement, regardant l'écran avec une certaine curiosité. Elles furent bien vite emportée dans la diffusion, le sourire aux lèvres, elles admiraient la performance de Clarke sur le petit écran. Bien qu'elle avait un point de vue qu'on pourrait juger biaisé, elle ne pouvait que constater le talent de la jeune actrice, complétement dans son personnage et réussissant à communiquer ses émotions aux téléspectateurs.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement quand la scène final du baiser entre elle et Nylah arriva, Lexa resserrant immédiatement son étreinte autour d'elle et cachant son visage dans sa chevelure. Le générique était en train de défiler à l'écran, Lexa se décidant enfin à sortir de sa cachette sous les rires de sa compagne. Elle lui tira la langue pour la forme, faisant ressortir son côté enfantin.

\- Ça ne va pas te manquer ? Demanda Lexa une fois que Clarke avait fini de rire à ses dépends.

\- D'embrasser Nylah ? Précisa Clarke avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Clarke souffla Lexa exaspérée, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas... avoua t'elle faisant face à Lexa dans l'espace restreint du canapé, j'aimais beaucoup tourner, je me suis beaucoup amusée durant ses années et j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur le monde qui m'entoure... Après, je pense être à un tournant de ma vie, on m'offre l'opportunité de changer le pays, faire valoir ma voix et mes idées. Avec toi, j'espère faire de notre pays, un endroit plus juste, qui pardonne les erreurs, qui tend la main au plus démuni... j'imagine un monde meilleur pour tous.

\- Tu vas y arriver Clarke, beaucoup de personnes t'écoutent et t'admirent déjà... c'est presque comme si tu avais toujours été faite pour ça, tu fera de grandes choses et tu me rendra fière, j'en suis convaincue assura la présidente en se saisissant des mains de Clarke, les entrelaçant entre elles.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux et je sais que j'ai un entourage incroyable pour m'aider au cas où.

\- Dès l'annonce de ta nouvelle fonction, tu aura une équipe sur mesure à tes ordres pour t'aider dans tes projets, une secrétaire, un chef de staff, des gardes du corps personnel... et tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu sera pour moi un égal et ma principale conseillère, je veux qu'on nous voit comme une équipe dit Lexa, sa compagne acquiesçant à ses paroles.

\- Je vais devoir refaire ma garde robe de tailleur et améliorer mes capacités d'organisation et ma prise de parole aussi commença t'elle, établissant une to do list mentale.

\- Tout viendra avec du temps Clarke, et n'oublie pas que tu aura toujours une équipe à tes côtés prête à te conseiller et t'aiguiller sur les démarches à faire pour mettre en place chacune de tes idées. Tu ne sera pas seule et tu as le droit à l'erreur.

\- Merci de me donner cette chance.

\- C'est moi qui devrait te remercier de t'impliquer à mes côtés, à l'opposé de moi tu n'as pas choisit cette place. Si on revient quelques mois en arrière, tu n'aurais jamais imaginé être là. C'est beaucoup de changement pour très peu de temps et le fait que tu acceptes montre déjà ton courage et ta détermination complimenta Lexa avec tendresse.

Elles furent interrompu par le changement de programme, une voix guillerette et irritante à la tête du débat tardif prenant la parole. Elles n'étaient pas inconnu des deux jeunes femmes, les deux se tendant alors que Jeannette présentait le sujet de discussion du soir.

Clarke, on peut éteindre... Tu ne devrais pas écouter ses idioties dit Lexa catégorique et avec une pointe d'irritation en tentant d'attraper la télécommande.

Lexa,... laisses arrêta elle en posant une de ses mains sur la sienne.

"

\- Alors pour discuter du fait que Clarke Griffin a t'elle les épaules ou non pour être au poste de première dame je vais vous présenter mes invités : Kaitlin Bark, politologue et auteure de plusieurs romans sur les présidents, James Arthur, un membre du congrès pour le parti démocrate, fidèle de Mendell et enfin Beca Prhimeda, l'ancienne présidente des états unis et amie proche de l'actuelle présidente annonça t'elle, la caméra fessant un plan sur chacun des invités. Je vais d'abord donné la parole à James.

\- Bonjour Jeannette, bonjour à tous... Pour moi l'épreuve risque d'être très compliqué pour Mlle Griffin, elle n'a pas de diplôme, pas d'expérience dans la politique, à mon avis ses connaissances géopolitique sont limitées et elle n'a pas de réseau, toute seule on ne peut pas faire grand chose, de plus…

\- Excusez moi de vous couper, mais la présidente n'organise pas de casting pour recruter la première dame et prend celle qui a un Phd... tout cela est une question d'amour et le dévolu de Lexa est tombée sur Mlle Griffin.

\- Pour appuyer les propos de Mme Prhimeda, cela ne serait pas la première dame qui manque complètement d'expérience : il y a eu Nancy Reagan en 1981 qui a le même profil que Clarke Griffin, une ancienne actrice mais aussi Laura Bush, une bibliothécaire avant de devenir première dame... cela ne les a pas empêcher de prendre part à la politique en utilisant leur expérience, Mme Bush attaché aux enfants à développer un magnifique programme "no child left behind" et avec son rapport au monde médical, Mlle Griffin peut être un atout pour le Woods Care qui va être mis en place par la présidente.

\- Peut être mais le couple présidentiel manque tout de même de partisans et d'alliers dans ce domaine suite au manque de mesures concrètes de notre actuelle présidente, la première dame va devoir construire beaucoup à partir de rien.

\- Je vois que les avis sont contrastés, que pensez vous du fait qu'elle soit une jeune mère ?

\- C'est un frein dit James en premier, devançant les deux autres invités. Si elle est consacrée a son enfant comme elle l'a montré, elle n'aura que peu de temps pour faire de la politique.

\- Elles bénéficient toutes les deux d'une équipe soudée et compétente autour d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elles seront capables de jongler entre leur différent rôle et accorder une confiance aveugle à leur équipe pour prendre le relai en cas de problèmes.

\- Les Obamas l'ont fait et malgré qu'elle forme un jeune couple, elles ont déjà traversé beaucoup en très peu de temps... il est aussi important de souligner qu'elles ont la popularité pour elles, Lexa n'a jamais été aussi haut dans les sondages, ça leur donne indéniablement de la confiance en eux.

\- Après peut on affirmer que le peuple aime Clarke Griffin en elle même et tout simplement pas le fait que Lexa soit en couple, avec elle ou une autre femme relança Jeannette, ouvrant le débat sur un nouvel axe.

\- C'est indéniable, le peuple américain aime Clarke Griffin affirma Becca, devançant le partisan de Mendell et récoltant les acclamations du public. Son discours pour éviter le déploiement des troupes a été l'un des plus populaires de l'histoire, rassemblant plus de personnes dans les rues que l'institution de Lexa. Sur les réseaux sociaux, elle a eu de bonnes réponses, tous soulignait sa force et sa détermination. Elle s'est relevée d'une tentative d'assassinat et de la supposée disparition de sa compagne pour œuvrer pour le bien commun des états unis, je n'ai jamais vu une telle dévotion. Elle a les épaules pour ce poste et je pense qu'elle va nous surprendre.

\- Ces deux femmes sont très fortes individuellement et à les voir interagir ensemble, elles ont l'air très proches et à l'écoute de l'autre, ce couple présidentiel formerait à n'en pas douter une très bonne équipe ajouta la politologue, d'avis de l'ancienne présidente.

\- Mlle Griffin doit faire ses preuves, elle n'a pas encore écrit et mis en place les mesures sociales qui vont sauver l'Amérique.

\- Bien, James vient de conclure le débat, Mlle Griffin doit faire ses preuves.

"

Suite à cette phrase sonnant la fin, Clarke éteignit la télévision elle même. Arrêtant le flot de parole de cette femme très peu cher au coeur du couple présidentiel. Lexa ne savait pas comment aborder la jeune femme, être remise en question et défier n'était jamais facile et encore moins les premières fois. La présidente se releva pour être assise à côté de Clarke qui était restée comme statufiée après avoir couper la télévision.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Demanda Lexa, une de ses mains se posant sur sa cuisse pour la réconforter.

\- Je me sens étrangement bien, c'est normal que j'ai à faire mes preuves et que ce James est des doutes... Après les deux femmes dont Becca semblent avoir confiance en moi, tous me donnent envie de me dépasser pour les rendre fière ou les faire taire... Je sais qu'il faut pas tout prendre pour soi et ne pas être touchée par les reproches injustifiés mais cet homme a souligné des points sur lesquels je ou on devait travailler, se créer un réseau au sein du social ou arriver à nous créer du temps de qualité avec Aden sans que la troisième guerre mondial se produise.

\- Tu as raison, le débat était constructif pour une fois... mais Jeanette a dit et dira encore des choses pour te déstabiliser ou te faire souffrir, ne te laisses jamais atteindre par ces mots là. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Merci Lexa dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- On va se coucher ? proposa Lexa après de longues secondes, les yeux encore légèrement fermés, savourant le baiser de sa compagne.

\- On va se coucher.

La blonde tira Lexa derrière elle, les dirigeant vers leur chambre où elles allaient se remettre de cette longue journée riche en émotions et en découvertes. Demain était un autre jour mais lui aussi leur promettait encore bien des surprises et des émotions.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Entre sommeil et éveil, Clarke se sentait frissonner de l'absence de la couette qui la couvrait il y a peu jusqu'au cou. Un autre type de frisson la parcourait, celui ci distinct du froid, provenant si elle ne se trompait pas de son ventre. Ouvrant discrètement un œil, elle vit Lexa à ses côtés, son visage pressé contre son ventre découvert, lui murmurant des paroles difficilement discernables. La blonde essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de la jeune femme, mettant de côté les chants des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles au vent. Refermant ses yeux afin de ne pas se faire repérer par la jeune femme, elle écouta avec attention ses paroles.

\- ...essayer de pas trop fatigué ou rendre malade votre maman, elle a besoin de repos... surtout grandissez doucement et ne sortez pas avant votre heure... une grande famille vous attends : Clarke, moi, votre grand mère et Marcus, Anya, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia,...ma mère, elle ne tient déjà plus en place... elle me demande de vos nouvelles tous les jours dit elle en soufflant avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Elle releva le regard et observa la jeune maman, le visage baigné par les rayons du soleil et qui semblait toujours dormir paisiblement malgré l'heure tardive. Lexa, très matinale, avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuné et avait réussi à jeter un coup d'œil à quelques dossiers en attendant que Clarke se réveille. S'impatientant, elle avait eu l'idée de la réveiller doucement avec ses mots et ses douces caresses.

\- Et enfin votre grand frère... dès votre naissance, vous serez déjà mes héroïnes, vous allez sauver votre grand frère qui est un peu malade... vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter il va beaucoup mieux... c'est un petit garçon extraordinaire et courageux, il a déjà beaucoup traversé pour son jeune âge mais il est toujours debout et continue de se battre. Je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir des enfants comme vous, d'avoir Clarke... dit elle et à ses mots, elle sentit que la jeune maman commençait à réagir à son touché, elle se réveillait.

\- Je sais que je serais peut être pas la meilleure maman mais pour vous trois je multiplierais les efforts et même si je ne suis pas là... sachez que je vous aimerez toujours très fort, de tout mon cœur... J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir bientôt... je me sens bête...je ne sais même pas quelle taille vous faites à cet instant : un haricot, un abricot ou un citron déclara Lexa, regardant Clarke retenant difficilement un sourire, lui prouvant que la jeune femme était bel et bien réveiller.

\- À bientôt Mady et...bébé America ! Salua t'elle avant d'embrasser le ventre de Clarke avec tendresse.

\- Ce sont de jolis prénoms ironisa Clarke en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

\- Merci... la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin.

\- Comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai besoin de repos... je contribue à la pousse de nos filles clama Clarke avec amusement, faisant référence à la remarque de Lexa sur leur taille.

\- Je me pose des questions légitimes défendit Lexa, faussement vexée.

\- Bien sûr répliqua Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- La moquerie…

\- ...n'est pas le résultat d'un esprit fort, Clarke termina la jeune maman en adoptant le ton solennel de Lexa.

\- Je vais me venger ! S'exclama Lexa en se relevant, se dirigeant vers la blonde comme un félin sur sa proie.

Arrivée a sa hauteur, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Lexa attaqua. Clarke lâcha un cri de surprise avant de rire de façon incontrôlable, la présidente chatouillant ses côtes. Rassemblant toute sa force, Clarke parvint à échanger leur position, se retrouvant cette fois au dessus de Lexa. La blonde croisa les yeux rempli de bonheur de Lexa et oubliant sa vengeance, elle se perdit dans un baiser langoureux avec la brune. Inutile de préciser que Lexa se réjouissait de rester au lit plus longtemps. Elles y resteraient bien toute la journée.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Le haut parleur de son ordinateur grésille légèrement, transmettant la voix de sa correspondante difficilement. Rien de bien étonnant à cela, sa localisation loin d'être la mieux couverte. Heureusement, pour le moment et après plusieurs essais, elles arrivent à se comprendre.

\- Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles au sujet de la mère d'Anya ? Demanda Lexa après quelques politesses d'usage.

\- Elle se repose... tranquillement à l'hôpital,... sa famille en Angleterre a été informé de la situation. Anya ne l'a pas encore rencontré, elle préfère que sa génitrice reprenne des forces avant de se montrer... Si on avait pas chercher le dispositif qui a causé l'arrêt de fonctionnement des freins, on ne l'aurait pas trouvé, c'est du travail de pro... et cela rejoint les informations de Bellamy, les mercenaires qui entourent Mendell sont capables de faire cela.

\- Mendell aurait pu avoir des informations sur leur lien de parenté ? Demanda Lexa avec inquiétude, Anya et Aria étant des preuves vivantes des violes qu'il a perpétré contre des mineures.

\- Je pense pas mais il va peut être le découvrir avec l'âge d'Anya et son origine, ce n'est pas si difficile... il a peut être des taupes à la Maison Blanche, il va falloir rester discret...elle tient pour le moment à protéger Aria et ne rien laisser paraître à son sujet. Anya à l'intention de faire croire à Mendell que sa mère détient la façon de le faire plonger et qu'elle l'a retrouvé avec le programme : "orphans deserve a chance ", celle ci souhaite parler en sa défaveur à contrario de toutes les femmes qu'elle avait précédemment retrouvé et qui avait trop peur de parler. Sa mère avait justement pris un rendez vous avec elle et s'y rendait avant l'accident, Mendell a sûrement eu peur et à monter ce plan... On est presque sûres qu'elle possède des infos très intéressantes, il n'aurait pas tenté de la tuer sinon conjectura la Latina avec justesse.

\- Bien, essayez d'en apprendre un maximum dès qu'elle se sent prête à coopérer... ce pervers mérite d'être derrière les barreaux depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- On ne le laissera pas filer cette fois affirma Raven, son histoire similaire avec son père la rendant encore plus déterminée et avide de justice.

\- Quand est il de Bellamy ? Interrogea ensuite Lexa, une pointe d'inquiétude pour le jeune homme qu'elle avait envoyé à la pêche aux preuves en territoire hostile.

\- Il fait profil bas, il a peut être grillé sa couverture en nous prévenant pour la mère d'Anya. On n'a pas eu les preuves tant désirées, vas tu respecter ta part du marché ?

\- Bellamy a fait de son mieux, quand on aura des infos, on va lui transmettre... il mérite de savoir ce qui est arrivée à sa fiancée... J'ai eu une hypothèse récemment ...que j'espère non concluante...mais as tu fais la liste des Gina récemment décédé dans tout le pays ? Demanda t'elle légèrement peinée, son instinct prédisant déjà les pires nouvelles.

\- Non j'ai réduit au maximum les critères pour que les algorithmes travaillent plus vite... tu veux que j'élargisse ?

\- Oui, on aura peut être une correspondance... regarde même avec les états voisins, elle a peut être fuit le pays...

\- Ça va sûrement prendre plus de temps...surtout avec les recherches d'Anya en parallèle sur les possibles victimes de Mendell.

\- Fait ce que tu peux...dit Lexa, soulageant la jeune femme qui semblait fatiguée, une overdose d'algorithmes pointant le bout de son nez.

Des pas discrets se rapprochaient dans son dos, Clarke se décidant enfin à se lever et venir savourer son petit déjeuner. La blonde semblait être très difficile a sortir du lit et Lexa était ravie de voir qu'elle avait cédé. Elles avaient encore quelques heures pour profiter du chalet et la présidente la voulait bien éveillée, une surprise arrivant bientôt.

\- Holà Raven, Què tal ? Demanda t'elle en se plaçant dans le dos de Lexa, positionnant sa tête sur son épaule et gratifiant la jeune femme d'un baiser sur la joue.

\- Holà Bonita, Bien y tù ?

\- Maravillosa s'exclama t'elle avec un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner de l'ordinateur, se plaçant en face de Lexa sur la petite table de cuisine, vêtue d'un simple peignoir.

L'ancienne agent resta perplexe devant la luminosité du sourire de son amie avant qu'une expression malicieuse apparaisse sur ses traits, bien visible malgré la qualité médiocre de transmission.

\- Je suppose que puisque vous êtes dans les bois au milieu de nulle part vous en avez profiter pour... commença Raven, terminant sa phrase par des gestes que la présidente qualifierait de vulgaire.

\- Profiter pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour...commença Raven avant d'être coupée.

\- La communication a coupé expliqua Lexa alors que le clic de la souris était encore sur le téléphone rouge, synonyme de fin d'appel.

La jeune actrice accepta la réponse sans plus de réflexion, se concentrant sur le petit déjeuner devant ses yeux. Lexa en profita pour prendre quelques notes sur une feuille, gardant les informations échangés sur papier. Prise par son activité, ce n'est que trop tard qu'elle remarque les actions de sa compagne. Une fois la dernière lettre esquissée, elle releva le regard vers Clarke.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demande Clarke calmement, feignant l'ignorance alors que Lexa semble complètement sans voix.

Regagnant un peu de sang froid, la jeune femme prit son cerveau de fonctionner à nouveau. Ne pas laisser cette révélation généreuse de peau la troubler. Elle remercie déjà tous les dieux qu'Anya ou quiconque ne l'est pas vu en cet instant, ce moment l'aurait poursuivit jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La présidente des États Unis, oratrice de talent, dirigeante hors pair, commandant acclamé, vient d'être terrassée par une poitrine. On ne va pas se mentir, pas celle de n'importe qui : celle de la femme qu'elle aime et qui possède un corps à se damner.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais écrire une loi qui t'obligerait à être uniquement en sous vêtements quand tu es avec moi ? Déclara Lexa, espérant que cela sonnait aussi assuré que ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

Clarke, ne put cacher sa surprise suite à cette tentative très courageuse de Lexa. Aimant plus que tout pousser Lexa légèrement et voir les frontières que la jeune femme est prête à franchir, elle se décide à rentrer dans son jeu. Et comme une Griffin le fait si bien, elle ne le fait pas à moitié.

\- Qu'elle serait mon châtiment si je venir à désobéir ?

L'assurance sur le visage de la présidente semble fuir rapidement, la jeune femme avalant difficilement sa salive et rougissant à vue d'œil.

\- Condamner à vivre pour l'éternité avec moi essaye Lexa faiblement, la légère tension se dissipant immédiatement.

Honteuse, elle préfère détourner le regard, Clarke attendant peut être une autre réponse de sa part. Une réponse que la jeune femme de 20 ans aurait pu donner avant de disparaître suite aux années de souffrance et de solitude. Comme chaque être humain, elle était la dernière à admettre ses défauts mais elle ne pouvait que constater son manque d'aptitude et d'assurance en amour et sur le façon de le montrer, physiquement ou émotionnellement parlant.

\- Ça me va avoua Clarke avec un visage compréhensif et attentionné.

La jeune actrice sembla prendre pitié d'elle, refermant le peignoir tout en prenant soin de laisser un décolleté à la limite de l'indécence pour les yeux privilégiés de la présidente.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose...commença Clarke avec une expression plus sérieuse. As tu réfléchis à une façon pour que l'arrivée de notre ou nos enfants passent bien aux yeux de l'opinion publique ?

Question très sérieuse et pour y répondre, Lexa doit tout faire pour éviter que son regard s'attarde sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Organisant ses idées dans sa tête, elle se décide à s'exprimer une fois que l'essence de la présidente des États Unis l'imprègne à nouveau.

\- L'idée est de transformer cette pratique controversée en une pratique contrôlée où aucune dérive n'est possible. J'imagine un comité jugeant de l'éthique des procédures, conseillant patients et docteurs dans le respect des droits de l'Homme. Tout cela permettra in fine de soulager ou de sauver des vies. Je pense en même temps autoriser l'usage de la marijuana thérapeutique et ouvrir la voie à de nouveaux essais cliniques par exemple. Deux autres mesures aussi chocs parmi d'autres qui vont faire tout autant débat et mettre un peu d'ombre sur les bébés médicament. Après le plan Woods Care pour offrir des soins à grande échelle est très attendu et j'espère que le soutien de la population deviendra globale, mes quelques mesures chocs comprises.

Clarke hoche délicatement la tête au fur et à mesure des paroles de Lexa, touchée par la réflexion déjà aboutie de la présidente.

-... Pour faire passer la pilule plus facilement, il serait peut être intéressant de filmer le quotidien des patients qui trouverait du réconfort dans la marijuana ou des petits enfants comme Aden qui ont besoin d'un frère ou d'une sœur pour guérir... Je pense que les gens se sentiraient plus touché et enclin à accepter tes propositions... proposa Clarke avec hésitation, novice dans le monde de la politique et peu sûre quant à ses idées.

\- Qu'est ce que tu écris ? Ajouta t'elle alors que la seule réponse de Lexa était une prise de note rapide sur des feuilles volantes.

\- Ton idée est intéressante, je la note pour la partager avec les personnes concernées puis mettre en place le projet.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir s'enquiert Clarke suspicieuse.

\- Je suis sincère Clarke... c'est une très bonne idée... une vidéo permettra au peuple de comprendre et d'accepter plus facilement mes propositions... N'hésites pas à partager tes idées avec moi, je te conseillerais du mieux que je peux à chaque fois.

\- D'accord je... débuta elle avant de se faire couper par une sonnerie de téléphone.

\- Excuse moi, je dois prendre cet appel s'excusa t'elle avec une expression pleine de remords.

Clarke l'encouragea à prendre l'appel, comprenant tout à fait que Lexa ne pouvait pas tout laisser en suspens pendant un week-end. Le monde continuait de tourner et la présidente devait veiller sur lui et intervenir au moindre problème.

" -... **_Bonjour Derek,...non vous ne me dérangez pas_** assura Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel, récoltant un gloussement de Clarke. **_Vous avez bien tout reçu ? Même ceux qui devaient arriver ce matin..._** un sourire illumina les traits de Lexa aux paroles de l'homme, la jeune femme visiblement satisfaite. **_Désolée pour ce court délai mais je serais infiniment reconnaissante si tout est prêt demain soir... Merci beaucoup Derek et bon courage_** dit elle avant de raccrocher."

Une expression satisfaite sur le visage, Lexa gratifia Clarke d'un grand sourire. Étrangement, la présidente semblait fière d'elle et ravie de l'avancement de Derek. La jeune actrice sentait que cela avait un rapport avec elle mais la jeune maman sentait que la brune n'allait sûrement pas partager ces informations, une surprise l'attendant certainement à son retour à la Maison Blanche.

\- Je devais aborder quelque chose avec toi...tu vas bientôt avoir ta propre équipe de sécurité qu'Indra est en train de mettre en place mais Aden devra également être protégé... Il existe des écoles exprès pour les enfants d'ambassadeurs, de membre du congrès qui facilite le travail des équipes de protection et est très sécurisée. Je suis désolée par avance si ce changement va perturber Aden, j'aimerais qu'il subisse le moins de bouleversement possible mais...

\- Je comprend Lex'..., je pense pas que cela pose un problème à Aden. Depuis son retour à l'école, ses camarades sont assez curieux et il sent un peu comme la bête curieuse. Un nouveau départ serait l'idéal pour lui après sa maladie, je voulais justement en toucher deux mots à Finn à ce sujet.

\- Je peux te transférer les brochures que les écoles m'ont envoyé pour que vous choisissez tous les deux proposa Lexa, se mettant immédiatement à la tâche.

\- Tu y as déjà jeté un coup d'œil ?

\- Oui avoua Lexa légèrement penaude et presque coupable.

\- D'accord, on en rediscutera quand j'aurais fini ma lecture assura Clarke, surprenant Lexa en l'incluant immédiatement dans les choix d'avenir de son fils.

\- Bien souffla Lexa, dissimulant sa surprise. Je vais ranger tout ça, plus de travail pour le week-end.

Ses gestes allaient cependant en contradiction avec ses paroles, écrivant encore quelques notes et jetant encore des regards à son ordinateur.

\- Tu peux continuer à travailler pendant que je lis les brochures si tu veux

\- Non Clarke j'ai fini..., juste à régler ça et vérifier mes e-mails dit elle, le regard toujours accaparé par l'écran.

\- Lexa, cela ne me dérange pas... on peut travailler ensemble ici et à Washington si cela nous permet de passer du temps ensemble. Je ne sais pas encore la dose de travail que je vais réaliser pour ma nouvelle position mais je vais sûrement être occupée aussi.

\- Si cela ne te dérange vraiment pas... par contre pourrais tu resserrer ton joli peignoir.. j'aimerais me concentrer un minimum.

Clarke souri malicieusement avant d'accepter sa requête, très fière de son effet sur la présidente. Durant l'heure qui suivie, elles travaillèrent ensemble, échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps, l'opinion de l'autre ayant une importance particulière. Clarke termina la première, elle observa la brune pendant de longues minutes avant de s'ennuyer. Lexa était dans sa bulle, enchaînant les e-mails et ne remarquait même pas le regard insistant de sa compagne. Perdant patiente et voulant enfin récupérer l'attention de la jeune femme pour elle seule, la blonde se décida sur un mouvement courageux et malicieux. Le jeune actrice se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est seulement une fois qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur que Lexa releva le regard, l'interrogeant du regard. Pour seule réponse, la jeune maman défit son peignoir avant de le laisser derrière elle, au pied de la présidente.

\- Cette femme aura ma peau souffla Lexa, alors que sa température corporelle avait augmenté de quelques degrés.

L'appel du corps de Clarke se fit trop fort et c'est sans aucun scrupule que Lexa se décida à la suivre, laissant derrière elle la montagne de travail qui lui restait. Elle s'en inquièterait plus tard, le temps restant serait consacré à la jeune femme.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Une belle surprise attendait Clarke à l'arrière du chalet, un agrandissement récent de Lexa avait pourvu le chalet d'un jacuzzi intérieur. La blonde pourrait décrire l'endroit comme un paradis sur terre, elle était comme dans un concon dans les bras de Lexa, l'eau chaude caressant ses courbes. Depuis quelques temps, l'atmosphère était silencieuse, Lexa semblait très loin dans ses pensées. Clarke la sentait hésiter à ses côtés, la présidente désirant peut être se confier.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Clarke doucement, caressant le ventre musclé de sa compagne de sa main droite.

\- ... J'aimerais juste être moins maladroite avec toi, je me sens parfois un peu bête...Tu es là charmeuse et joueuse et moi je perds tout mes moyens... confia Lexa, légèrement dépitée.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Souffla Clarke, curieuse et devinant l'origine des réticences de la jeune femme.

\- ...

\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte... je ne te jugerais jamais assura Clarke, son dos se décollant de la paroi pour faire face à la présidente qui avait le regard légèrement embrumé.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé depuis Costia, tu es la première qui a su atteindre mon cœur... J'ai eu quelques relations durant mes études au Canada mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'attacher, la mort de Costia m'a longtemps hanté et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Les choses se sont compliqués avec ma campagne, j'ai rapidement eu ma place au sein des médias, entre les femmes qui voulait fuir à tout prix la célébrité et celle qui ne s'intéressait qu'à cela, j'ai baissé les bras... Je n'avais plus le courage de me battre pour récolter uniquement plus de souffrance et de rejet. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus vraiment comment aimer.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux dans ce département. J'ai toujours été déçue par l'amour... j'ai perdu beaucoup de choses et je me suis perdue par amour, pour Finn, mes parents... Je ne voulais plus de relations sérieuses après le père d'Aden, je ne voulais plus offrir mon cœur pour le récupérer en pièce. Avec toi, j'ai baissé mes barrières mais je suis aussi en territoire inconnu... on réapprendra à aimer ensemble, tu seras peut être maladroite et je serais peut être trop téméraire mais on y arrivera.

\- Je te fais confiance Clarke, je sais qu'avec toi je retrouverais l'assurance que j'ai pu avoir.

\- Et comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, ma grossesse va bousculer les choses. Mon corps va changer jours après jours et je vais devoir m'accepter à chaque étape. Difficile de se trouver belle et sexy quand les kilos s'accumulent.

\- À mes yeux, tu seras toujours la plus belle femme... je me sens tellement chanceuse de t'avoir. Et avec la grossesse j'aurais plus d'endroit à aimer et à chérir.

\- Tu es la charmeuse de nous d'eux accusa amoureusement Clarke... Mes insécurités me viennent de Finn, il s'est beaucoup éloigné pendant la grossesse et pouvait être méchant et blessant. J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur sa fidélité à cette époque... Cela ne va pas être facile tous les jours,... je ne vais pas être facile tous les jours se corrigea t'elle avec ironie.

\- Ta présence à mes côtés est inespérée, j'avais arrêté d'y croire depuis longtemps... et si je dois te rappeler tous les jours que tu es belle et sexy je le ferais car j'ai l'intime conviction que tu es la femme que j'attendais.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ! Murmura Clarke contre son cou, cachant certainement quelques larmes.

Son sourire aurait pu illuminer la pièce à l'ambiance tamisée, la déclaration spontanée la touchant en plein cœur. C'était la première fois que ces trois petits mots avaient franchit la barrière des lèvres de Clarke depuis les attentats, Lexa les avaient attendus avec crainte, ayant peur de ne jamais les entendre à nouveau. C'était la plus belle conclusion à ce séjour, une que Lexa avait eu peur d'espérer en secret. Clarke lui confiait à nouveau son cœur, et Lexa se fit la promesse de ne jamais lui rendre, elle voulait l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Sur la route du retour vers Washington, l'ambiance était légèrement maussade. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tristes de laisser derrière elle ce chalet isolé où elles avaient pu vivre deux jours merveilleux en tant que Lexa et Clarke, un jeune couple qui se reconstruisait. À la Maison Blanche, de nouveaux bouleversements allaient sans doute les tester et essayer de les séparer, seront elles plus fortes cette fois ?  
Lexa observait sa compagne qui somnolait la tête posée contre son épaule valide, devant Lincoln et Octavia qui conduisait se chamaillaient sur un sujet ou un autre. Elle profitait de ces derniers moments paisibles entourée de ses amis et Clarke, des moments qu'elle se devait de recréer à Washington car elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer maintenant qu'elle y avait pleinement goûté.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit sa contemplation, Anya venait de lui envoyer un message succinct.

De Anya / 17 h 56 :  
Bonne route !  
Rdv demain matin à ton bureau, j'ai une surprise pour toi ;-).

Une surprise d'Anya, elle s'attendait maintenant au pire. Qu'est ce que sa meilleure amie avait encore inventé ?

 ***32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32*32***

Qu'en dites vous ? Qu'est ce que prépare Anya ? Bonne ou Mauvaise surprise...

On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 33, on va retrouver un peu tout le monde dans la suite.

À bientôt !


	34. Chapter 33

Hey !

Enfin le chapitre 33 ! Désolée pour le petit retard, avec la fin des vacances et le début du job d'été, c'était un peu compliqué. Mais je ne vous oublis pas ;-).

Un peu moins de Clexa cette semaine mais il y a le retour d'Aden.

Merci aux Reviews, votre soutien et vos messages me font chaud au cœur.

Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta MelleOcelote pour ses relectures express et ses bons conseils.

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouve en bas.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Chapitre 33 :

Papillonnant des yeux, Clarke s'adapta doucement à la lumière du jour. Des yeux forêts l'accueillirent dans le monde éveillé, la présidente semblait attendre son réveil, l'observant à loisir depuis quelques temps. Le sourire aux lèvres, la blonde poursuivit son jeu de regard. Lexa céda en premier avec un léger rire, venant l'embrasser avec ardeur.

\- Que dirais tu de commencer à tester nos limites, on s'arrête dès que l'une d'entre nous le souhaite souffla Lexa alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

Pour seule réponse, Clarke se positionna à califourchon au dessus d'elle, ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Lexa. L'exclamation de surprise de la brune resta muette, les lèvres de Clarke capturant les siennes immédiatement. Des mains peu assurées parcoururent alors les courbes de la blonde, appréciant les légers gémissements que Clarke laissa échapper. Le rythme de la jeune maman était soutenu, lui laissant très peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle. La main de Clarke passa la barrière de son t-shrit, la jeune femme releva le regard pour vérifier que Lexa se sentait prête à aller plus loin. La présidente se mordait la lèvre, prise complétement par le moment et ne manqua pas une seconde avant d'autoriser la blonde à l'enlever. La brune se releva impatiente afin d'aider Clarke à aller plus vite avec son bars toujours emplâtré. La blonde se débarrassa du vêtement en trop, le jetant au hasard dans la pièce. Au passage, son regard s'attarda sur le réveil sur la commode de la chambre présidentielle. Elles reprirent leur activité, la blonde caressant les courbes nouvellement révélées. Cependant, la jeune maman revint bien vite sur le réveil, l'heure la perturbant enfin. Ouvrant les yeux suite au manque d'activité de Clarke, Lexa vit l'expression de la blonde s'horrifier à vu d'œil.

\- Merde, Merde, merde... répéta t'elle rapidement en quittant le lit.

\- ...

La brune resta interdite, regardant la jeune femme récupérer ses affaires et les enfiler prestement. Reprenant le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit, Lexa essaya d'interpeler sa compagne.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda t'elle entre deux respirations.

\- Je dois aller récupérer Aden chez son père avant de l'emmener à sa nouvelle école. Beaucoup de paperasse m'attende en l'espace d'une matinée informa t'elle par dessus son épaule.

Clarke répondit en sous vêtement sous les yeux exorbités de Lexa. La frustration la gagna, comprenant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin ce matin, la vue de la blonde à l'instant n'arrangeant rien.

La tête sur l'oreiller, la présidente vit la jeune femme faire un détour rapide vers la salle de bain.

\- J'ai une surprise pour Aden, vous devriez repasser plus tôt ce soir avant le diner avec ta mère et Kane dit elle, fixant le plafond.

\- Pas de problème répondit Clarke, une brosse entremêlée dans ses cheveux et une brosse à dent dans la bouche en passant le cadre de la salle de bain.

En moins d'une minute, la jeune actrice était prête à affronter le monde extérieur, Lexa toujours affalée dans son lit.

\- A ce soir Lexa,... je t'aime ! S'exclama t'elle en passant la porte.

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit elle, quelques secondes plus tard à une porte fermée, sa compagne déjà bien loin.

La journée allait être longue se dit elle, se relevant à son tour du lit avec plus de mal, un gémissement de lassitude s'échappant. Elle regrettait déjà leur petit coin de paradis loin de Washington, les heures qui la séparaient d'Aden et Clarke déjà interminables.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Buvant à petite gorgée sa dose de caféine, Lexa se rapprochait du bureau ovale où Anya devait l'attendre avec sa surprise et un compte rendu du Week end. La brune n'était pas spécialement pressée et trainait la pas, ses gardes du corps la regardant avec des expressions perplexes. Gaïa avait pris son poste à l'entrée lui accordant un sourire crispé, ne la rassurant pas sur les manigances d'Anya. La frustration du matin était encore présente et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait grandir sous peu. Sa secrétaire en communication l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et à première vue Lexa ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel autour d'elle. La brune plissa des yeux suspicieuse, s'adressant à elle distraite par son observation des alentours.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé ? Tu ferais mieux... commença t'elle avant de se couper brutalement, remarquant du mouvement sur la droite.

Une boule de poil sortit de derrière son bureau, sa voix venait sûrement de le réveiller. En remarquant la nouvelle personne, l'animal se pressa contre elle en attente d'attention.

\- Anya... qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda elle en le désignant.

\- Un chiot, Lexa répondit elle avec malice avant de rajouter... un bouvier bernois si on veut être précis.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il découvre son environnement répondit elle calmement.

\- Son environnement ? Tu rigoles j'espère... s'exclama t'elle en élevant la voix, le chiot prenant peur.

\- Ne l'effraie pas... Il n'est pas craquant ? Ajouta elle en venant le caresser, le bouvier venant immédiatement se frotter à elle.

\- ... ,Lexa ne put la contredire sur ce point.

\- Il vient de la dernière portée d'Aria, il est un peu timide et renfermé.., j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'ai faillit craquer sur une femelle mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper.

\- Et moi je l'ai ? Questionna Lexa, incrédule. Je dois déjà jongler entre ma famille et mon travail prenant.

\- Cela permet de t'entrainer avec lui avant l'arrivée du bébé et je suis sure que tu marquera des points avec Aden.

\- Anya, je…

\- Et dernier argument et pas des moindre, il a les yeux bleues.

\- Et ?

\- Tu craques toujours pour les yeux bleus.

Lexa souffla exaspérée, elle allait discuter de cette nouvelle perspective avec Clarke avant de se prononcer. En attendant, il était toléré dans son bureau à condition qu'il ne détériore rien.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda t'elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau, le bouvier sur ses pas.

\- Rocky informa Anya immédiatement, sentant que la présidente ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de céder.

\- Je peux avoir mon compte rendu du week end maintenant demanda Lexa, le chien se couchant à ses pieds, sa petite tête se posant sur ses pattes avant.

\- On a eu le droit à quelques problèmes a cause de Mendell... Jenna est toujours à l'hôpital, on attends un peu avant d'aller l'interroger, elle est un peu secouée mais elle n'a rien de grave... La voiture n'a rien donné, impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui ou la personne qui a posé le dispositif. Pas de nouvelle de Bellamy mais je doute qu'il retourne travailler pour Mendell... Suite à sa tentative d'assassinat, il a fait profil bas... pas de tweets méchants du week-end.

\- Étonnant ironisa Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

La sonnerie du téléphone du bureau ovale coupa la conversation des jeunes femmes. Lexa resta de longues minutes au téléphone pendant qu'Anya s'amusait avec le chien. Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché une expression sombre envahit ses traits.

\- Raven a retrouvé Gina, la fiancé de Bellamy.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Anya l'avait quitté depuis quelques minutes, se portant volontaire pour organiser la réunion de crise avec Bellamy afin de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochains jours avec ces nouvelles informations. Quant à elle, Luna allait la rejoindre sous peu, le problème du réseau terroriste toujours présent et une discussion s'imposait. Lexa souhaitait intégrer Luna aux recherches et lui donner du pouvoir sur ses équipes, elle en connaissait le plus sur ces terroristes suite à son infiltration et serait d'une grande aide. Ils faisaient du sur place depuis quelques temps et cela lui déplaisait beaucoup. Ils étaient encore nombreux à manquer à l'appel, une place toute chaude en prison les attendant. Lexa avait déjà fait des démarches avec Echo et les recherches de Raven mais ses deux axes n'avaient pas encore porté leur fruit, le nouveau point de vue de sa sœur adoptive pourrait peut être débloquer la situation et lui enlever un poids des épaules.

Lexa sortit vers les jardins après avoir enfiler une veste, le chiot à ses pieds. Le froid l'attaqua immédiatement à le seconde où elle mit le pieds dehors, fin novembre oblige, les températures devenaient glaciales pour la capitale américaine. La présidente se dirigea vers les parkings, voulant accueillir sa sœur dès son arrivée et lui offrir son premier tour de la Maison Blanche depuis son investiture.

À son arrivée, la voiture venait de se garer, sa sœur sortant difficilement de celle ci avec son handicap à la jambe. Elle lui vint en aide immédiatement et fut aider rapidement par Octavia qui lui tendit ses béquilles. Elle portait un jogging et un sweet trop large pour elle, sa tignasse avait été que légèrement disciplinée. Son visage reflétait de la fatigue, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. Ne dissimulant pas son inquiétude, elle l'interrogea rapidement à ce sujet.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, maman m'a tenu éveillée avec ses questions pendant une bonne partie du week end répondit elle en évitant son regard, commençant par la même occasion à avancer vers le bâtiment.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai préféré la préserver sur ta situation... elle va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à la réalité de ce que tu as vécu.

\- Tu as bien fait... savoir l'aurait inquiéter inutilement. Je suis revenue c'est le principal affirma t'elle bien qu'on pouvait sentir une fissure dans la voix... ses années d'infiltration la touchant irrémédiablement.

Elles restèrent dans le silence en parcourant les jardins, chacune n'ayant pas l'habitude de partager leur émotion ou de se montrer vulnérable. L'opération de faire parler Luna et l'aider à se confier allait être difficile. La jeune femme ne semblait pas encore prête, la présidente pensait même qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien assimiler son retour au pays.

\- Tu as un chien maintenant ? Demande sa sœur en regardant le bouvier gambader devant elle, leur lançant parfois des regards.

\- Rocky,... la dernière surprise d'Anya lui dit elle en lui racontant son entrevue avec la jeune femme le matin même lui décrochant un sourire.

L'histoire prit fin à leur arrivée dans le bureau ovale, les deux jeunes femmes s'installant dans les canapés pour poursuivre leur discussion au plus grand soulagement de Luna qui peinait avec les béquilles.

\- Si tu te sens prête, j'aurais besoin de ton aide au sujet du réseau. Tu pourrais prendre la tête de mes équipes et permettre la capture des derniers membres avec tes connaissances….

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... après avec la révélation de mon identité, ils ont surement changer leur manière d'agir et de se déplacer.

\- Fais de ton mieux... Je te demande simplement de me laisser les dernières décisions à prendre et des rapports assez complets journalièrement.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance... souffla Luna en examinant sa sœur attentivement.

\- Luna... ce n'est pas ça...dit elle immédiatement, horrifiée je tiens.. se reprit elle avant d'être coupée.

\- Pas besoin de te justifier, je viens de revenir... je ne suis plus la même personne... tu évalues simplement à quel point je suis brisée et perdue...et peut être que me donner un poste à responsabilité n'est pas la meilleure idée.

\- ...

\- ….

\- Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ou te défouler... je suis prête à apprendre à te découvrir à nouveau comme on l'a fait enfants.

\- Merci... je vais y réfléchir dit elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le divan.

Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, la majorité avait été dit... Elles étaient maintenant presque des étrangères l'une pour l'autre... 5 années de séparation en étaient la cause. Et ces années avaient été très riches, Lexa était devenue présidente... elle avait été malmené et esseulé par cette nouvelle célébrité... Luna avait du jouer une personne différente, simuler des sentiments et des convictions qu'elle n'avait pas. Toutes ces expériences les avaient changées... tout était à reconstruire dans leur relation.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance... souffla Lexa, la voix hésitante...fixant tout et n'importe quoi, prenant soin d'éviter sa sœur. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau... que ton impulsivité et ta détermination te conduise loin de moi. Je ne veux pas revivre ce moment où j'ai su que tu partais là bas...faisant justice pour moi alors que je ne le pouvais plus. J'ai besoin de toi ici à Washington, en vie et peut être un jour heureuse dit elle en relevant le regard.

Ce qu'elle vit l'attrista légèrement avant de lui tirer un sourire tendre, Luna s'était endormie et avait visiblement rien entendu de sa petite tirade. Peu importe, elle verrait de loin sur elle... plus rien de mal devrait toucher sa sœur à l'avenir... elle s'en faisait le serment.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Elle avait très peu de temps chaque jour à l'extérieur, la prison très sécurisée avait ses restrictions. Du grillage et des barbelés s'élevaient en hauteur autour d'elle, bien au dessus d'une taille humaine. Gardiens et caméras de sécurité veillaient au grain, leur yeux et objectif enregistrant les moindres faits et gestes. La cours était petite, les prisonnières vêtues d'un ensemble marron clair quasiment les unes sur les autres. Un endroit à l'écart était cependant très peu fréquenté, trois femmes étaient assisses sur un banc, dos à une table de bois. Leurs regards étaient perdus au loin. Une brune de petite taille était entourée de grand gabarits, des femmes aux larges épaules et assez impressionnantes même pour elle qui avait eu l'occasion de faire face à des montagnes. Faisant fi des regards curieux, elle se rapprocha de la table, s'installant à leur image, dos à la table. Sa démarche fut suivit par des regards suspicieux... leur réputation les précédaient et elles étaient ici les femmes à surveiller, celle qui avait le plus de mal dans leur courte vie. La petite brune ne se retourna pas pour elle mais sa posture moins décontracté lui permit de savoir qu'elle avait son attention.

\- Quel est le plan ? Souffla t'elle, bougeant à peine les lèvres pour parler.

\- Le plan ? Interrogea Ontari avec détachement.

\- Tu ne comptes pas rester toute ta vie ici et attendre gentiment ton procès.. tu dois bien avoir une idée pour se tirer d'ici.

\- ...

\- Rien ? Interrogea t'elle alors que la jeune femme persistait à rester de dos.

Elle avait simplement réussit à attirer le regard prédateur de la femme qui se situait à la droite de la terroriste. Celle ci la détaillait sans se cacher de la tête aux pieds lui faisant froid dans le dos.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas la tête pensante.. attaqua t'elle en ignorant du mieux qu'elle put la blonde qui la déshabillait du regard.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis... j'aurais aucun scrupule à te mettre KO Echo.

\- Gros bras mais rien dans la tête, pas vrai ?

\- Ne me cherche pas... dit elle entre des dents serrés, ses jointures devenant blanches alors qu'elle semblait serrer le banc en bois de toutes ses forces. J'ai plus de pouvoir ici que tu penses.

La braquer ne lui apporterait aucune réponse, elle devait changer de stratégie avant que la jeune femme décide de lui fausser compagnie.

\- C'est qui alors la tête pensante ? Celle qui nous a doublé toutes les deux ?

Il y eut une longue pause, Echo pensant qu'elle alimentait des doutes que la brune avait peut être déjà à l'encontre du chef du réseau.

\- Toi peut être... tu étais après tout qu'un pion... la présidente a été plus intelligente cette fois, je te l'accorde mais elle n'a pas encore gagner la guerre. Elle est pleine de ressources, ce n'est que le début affirma Ontari avec une confiance presque aveugle.

\- Elle ? C'est une femme ? Demanda Echo, s'attardant sur le pronom révélateur.

\- Va te faire voir ! Dit elle avec hargne en se retournant. Ne t'approches plus tu risquerais de le regretter menaça t'elle en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage.

Elle avait attiré l'attention des surveillants, ceux ci approchant leur main discrètement de leur arme, prêts à faire face et séparer les jeunes femmes avant que la situation ne dégénère. Ontari se releva alors du banc, la dardant d'un regard noir avant de prendre une façade conciliante avec les surveillants, levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

\- On bouge ! Ordonna t'elle à ses deux acolytes.

Elles ne se firent pas prier, la blonde s'attardant plus que de raison en lui adressant un clin d'œil enjôleur. Seule, Echo ruminait sa défaite... elle n'avais pas appris grand chose et cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'Ontari ne laissait rien filtrer. Elle en connaissait une qui allait commencer à s'impatienter et douter de ses compétences.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

La Jeep laissait de la poussière en suspens suite à son passage, roulant à tout allure au milieu du désert. À son bord, des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents s'approchaient d'un village de maisons en argile bordé par une oasis. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée du village qu'elle ralentit son allure, se frayant un chemin dans les allées étroites où les enfants insouciants couraient pieds nus, un ballon en toile recousu de tout part aux pieds. Le véhicule attirait les regards mais avec de la nourriture et des vêtements propres la plupart détournait le regard et ignorait les activités certainement illicites des hommes armés. Arrivés au village il y a bientôt un mois, ils avaient bénéficié d'un abri sans éveiller les soupçons de leur principal ennemi qui avait des yeux partout. Le véhicule à l'arrêt devant la plus belle bâtisse du village, un seul homme en descendit. Il était de bonne carrure, des cheveux brins et longs encadrés son visage ravagé par la guerre. Ce n'est qu'à l'étage qu'il fit face à une personne, assisse derrière un imposant bureau qui détonnait avec la pauvreté des lieux.

\- Allons droit au but... commença t'elle une fois que l'homme avait pris place devant elle. Je te demande d'être le nouveau visage du réseau suite à la perte d'Ontari.

\- Bien accepta l'homme, n'ayant pas vraiment son mot à dire. Puis je émettre une condition ? Tenta il en attendant un refus.

\- Je t'écoute accorda la résidente après de longues secondes de réflexion.

\- On devrait arrêter de s'en prendre à la présidente et sa famille.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'exclama son interlocutrice sous le choc.

\- La présidente actuelle a arrêté la guerre, mis fin au cercle de violence qui causait la perte grandissante des nôtres. Sa mort amènerait des bombardements, les états unis se vengeant en oubliant les convictions de leur dirigeante. Mon père aurait voulu que la vengeance se déchaîne uniquement sur les coupables, pas sur ceux qui réparent les erreurs du passé argumenta il avec conviction.

\- ...

\- Ce que tu veux c'est le pouvoir, tu ne l'aura pas en tuant Lexa mais en prenant docilement sa place affirma l'homme triomphant en voyant son interlocutrice rayonnait, une lueur indéniable au fond des yeux. On doit commencer à planifier ton retour en héros Mère.

\- Tu as toute mon attention Roan annonça t'elle, prête à écouter.

Et c'est dans le désert, quelque part au Moyen Orient que les futurs problèmes se planifiaient.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Dans la salle des opérations de la Maison Blanche, l'atmosphère était pesante. Tout le monde avait en tête le destin tragique de Gina, l'ancienne fiancé de Bellamy. Le jeune homme ignorait encore la nouvelle mais cela ne saurait tarder, sa sœur avait annoncé leur présence sous peu. Bien qu'elle avait trouvé une sympathie que récente pour le jeune homme, Lexa était attristée de lui annoncer la nouvelle, il allait être dévasté. Mais l'ignorance le bouffait depuis 2 ans, suite au départ précipité de la jeune femme sans lui laisser de nouvelle, un poids allait s'enlever de ses épaules, remplacer par un nouveau, peut être plus lourd. Une décision s'imposait même à lui, une qui allait changer sa vie peu importe ce qu'il choisissait.

La fratrie Blake débarqua subitement, Bellamy se précipitant à l'intérieur l'air hagard et perdue. Il avait surement pu tirer quelques informations de sa sœur, comportement ou paroles, la jeune femme semblait abattue et triste. Bien qu'Octavia s'était depuis longtemps éloignée de son frère, elle l'avait aimé inconditionnellement pendant des années, il avait été son héros et cela ne s'oubliait pas.

\- Vous avez retrouvé Gina ? Demanda t'il avec encore une once d'espoir.

Mais en parcourant la salle du regard et ressentant l'atmosphère, il capitula, ses épaules s'affaissant et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Elle est morte c'est ça ? L'intonation de sa demande ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'une question. Il savait.

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy, toutes mes condoléances intervint la présidente, toutes les autres personnes présentes rendu muettes.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez promis de la retrouver, de la ramener auprès de moi !

\- Bellamy ! Dit Octavia entre ses dents serrés, sommant le jeune homme de se calmer.

\- Votre fiancé a fui au Canada, on l'a retrouvé sous un non d'emprunt... Gina Blake. Elle a été enregistré lors de nombreux séjours à l'hôpital et pour des ordonnances de vitamines prénatales. Elle est décédée lors de l'accouchement de son fils, Ilian qui a aujourd'hui 1 an informa la brune, masquant toutes ses émotions de sa voix et comprenant quelque part la rage de l'ancien assistant de Mendell.

\- Vous aviez raison se lamenta il... il l'a agressé et mise enceinte, comme il l'a fait à tant d'autres... il est responsable de la mort de Gina ! S'exclama t'il en serrant les poings, des larmes de rage dévalant son visage librement.

\- Aucune chance que cela soit ton fils ? Interrogea Octavia avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment approcher le jeune homme.

\- ... j'avais des problèmes de fertilité, avant son départ... on avait essayé pendant plus d'une année d'avoir un enfant. J'ai cru qu'elle était partie pour cela... qu'elle avait perdu espoir et m'avait abandonnée. Pendant tout ce temps elle le fuyait….

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy sincèrement.

\- Merci... cette fois il va payer, je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme cela.

\- Bellamy...Non tenta Lexa, le jeune homme déjà loin.

Raven, Anya, Lexa et Octavia restèrent plantées là, se regardant et se jaugeant. Elles se demandaient même si elles souhaitaient arrêter le jeune homme de tuer Mendell, il le méritait amplement et après tous ces viols et ces vies brisées cela ne serait que justice. Mais le jeune homme avait encore toute la vie devant lui, il était inutile de le gâcher pour une pourriture comme Mendell.

\- Mon frère, ma responsabilité... affirma Octavia en s'apprêtant à partir a sa suite. Je peux prendre quelques jours de congés ?

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faudra et empêche le de faire une connerie ordonna Lexa.

Et comme son frère, elle partit brusquement pour tenter de l'empêcher de faire une boulette et peut être le conduire vers le dernier souvenir bien vivant de son ex fiancé.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Une école de briques et de colonnes blanches s'élevaient haut dans le ciel devant Clarke, faisant penser aux plus grandes universités américaines, les Ivy Leages. La sortie des classes avaient retenti il y a peu, les enfants se précipitant hors des murs, accueillit par leur chauffeur dans leur voiture de luxe. La jeune actrice se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cette richesse démesurée la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle avait reçu de nombreux regards curieux, les gens murmurant quand il la remarquait. Il y avait eu également des signes de tête respectueux des quelques parents présents, des chirurgiens et des politiciens qui avaient exceptionnellement pu se libérer pour leur enfant. Aden traînait à l'arrière, visiblement en grande discussion avec une jeune fille de son âge.

\- On dirait que Aden et Emily sont déjà devenu amis dit quelqu'un derrière elle, la surprenant.

Elle se retourna, une jeune femme d'une cinquantaine d'année lui souriait, une main tendue vers elle. Un tailleur pantalon soulignait sa taille fine, des traits élégants et une longue chevelure brune renforçait cette image de femme forte et raffiné. Dans son jean et son pull légèrement trop grand, Clarke se sentait gênée. La jeune actrice devait de toute urgence revoir sa garde robe si elle voulait se faire respecter et être crédible.

\- Ivy Shanchez, je siège au congrès se présenta elle en échangeant une poignée de main ferme avec elle.

\- Je savais bien que votre visage m'était familier, vous saluez Woods Care ce matin aux infos se rappela la blonde, fière d'en connaître un peu sur son interlocutrice...c'était maintenant dans ses obligations, connaître du monde dans la sphère politique.

\- En effet, j'ai attendu 3 ans mais ce projet ressemble à ce que j'espérais... dit elle mélangeant compliment et critique dans la même phrase. J'espérais justement vous croiser... vous proposez mon aide pour vos futurs projets. J'ai constitué un carnet d'adresse assez conséquent suite à mes nombreuses années en politique et cela pourrait vous être utile.

\- Corrigez moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes pas la plus grande fan de Lexa ?

\- En effet... avoua la plus âgée avec un sourire ironique.

\- Alors pourquoi voulez vous m'aider ? Demanda la blonde avec suspicion, la politique était d'abord de la manipulation et chacun servait en général ses propres intérêts.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez faire de grandes choses,... votre discours pour éviter le déploiement des troupes au Moyen orient a montré votre force et résilience, des qualités que j'admire beaucoup. On va dire que je parie sur votre avenir... je suis sûre qu'avec vous je verrais enfin des mesures sociales de grandes ampleurs.

\- Je peux y réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr, voici ma carte... appelez moi quand vous voulez.

Elles furent interrompues par les enfants, une petite brune sautant dans les bras d'Ivy avec bonheur.

\- Mamie ! Tu es là !

\- Je te l'avais promis ma puce. Tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ? Demanda t'elle en reposant la petite sur le sol.

\- C'est Aden, le fils de la présidente présenta la jeune fille pour le plus grand contentement du petit garçon, très fière.

\- Bonjour Madame salua le garçon avec politesse.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, bienvenue à Georges Washington School !

\- Merci.

\- On va vous laissez, une boisson chaude nous attends.

\- A demain Aden !

\- A demain !

Suite au récent départ, Aden se lança dans un long récit de sa journée. Le jeune garçon semblait heureux et excitée suite à ce changement et sa mère qui avait appréhendé ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Une fois qu'il semblait avoir épuisé tous les sujets, un léger silence se fit alors qu'il marchaient en direction de la Maison Blanche. Hope et Lincoln ouvrait la marche, quatre autres agents les entouraient, leur yeux surveillant les alentours. Aden ne semblait aucunement déranger, elle se demandait si elle s'y habituerait un jour.

\- Lexa m'a dit qu'une surprise t'attendait à la Maison Blanche.

\- C'est vrai ? Interrogea le garçon immédiatement avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui répondit elle amusée.

\- Maman dépêche toi ! Pressa t'il alors en la tirant par la main sous les rires des adultes.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la Maison Blanche en un temps record, Aden avait même fait un petit voyage sur les épaules de Lincoln lorsqu'il fatiguait un peu. Lexa les attendait dans le jardin, elle était accroupie au sol, de dos. Clarke fut curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle cachait, elle même impatiente de découvrir la surprise de son fils. Ses attentions la touchait beaucoup, son fils était la personne la plus importante au monde et voir Lexa se plier en quatre pour lui plaire lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur. La surprise fut révélée bien vite car leur approche avait attiré l'attention et surtout celle du petit chiot.

\- Un chien cria Aden en se libérant rapidement de l'emprise de Lincoln, courant pour le rejoindre.

\- Et moi j'existe plus ? Demanda la dirigeante amusée.

\- Bonjour Lexa ! Merci pour la surprise !

Il se réintéressa bien vite au chien, oubliant le monde autour de lui. Clarke s'était rapprochée de la présidente, enserrant la taille de la jeune femme et lui apposant un court baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Un chien... Je n'avais pas imaginé cela avoua elle surprise, la regardant avec interrogation.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma surprise, c'est celle d'Anya mais je suis heureuse que cela lui plaise.

\- J'ai une autre surprise ? Demanda le garçon qui avait écouté distraitement sa mère et Lexa parler.

\- Tu veux la voir ? Demanda La brune en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

\- Oui !

La présidente le prit à son tour sur ses épaules et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers personnels de la présidente. Aden était aux anges, un sourire aux lèvres comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la chambre de Lexa, devant la porte en face de celle-ci.

\- À toi l'honneur ! Encouragea t'elle en aidant Aden a poser pied à terre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Aden se saisit de la poignée, la descendant doucement vers le bas. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le rendit muet, sa mère juste derrière lui dans le même état. Une grande chambre s'offrait à eux sur le thème de la forêt, une fresque murale la représentant était d'ailleurs présente. Des animaux en peluche partout où les yeux se posaient, un petit bureau en bois, ses initiales au dessus de la tête de lit, Clarke en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était la chambre parfaite pour lui.

\- Tu fais visiter à ton nouvel ami ? Interrogea la brune en lui tendant une peluche, celle qu'elle avait acheté au chalet.

Aden s'en saisit et entra timidement dans la chambre, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait et ayant peut être du mal à croire que tout ceci était pour lui.

\- Woauh Lexa... je ne sais pas quoi dire...Merci pour lui dit elle en l'enlaçant, toutes deux regardant Aden apprivoiser son nouvel environnement.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose... comme ça tu pourra rester ici même quand tu aura la garde d'Aden, ce soir par exemple.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime souffla Clarke avant de l'embrasser, les deux jeunes femmes se perdant dans l'échange.

Elles furent ramenées à la réalité par Aden qui les interpella, plein d'interrogations.

\- Est ce que ça veut dire qu'on va vivre ici ?

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux quand tu es avec ta maman.

\- On est une vraie famille alors ?

\- Oui répondit cette fois Clarke.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chambres à la Maison Blanche ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? dit la présidente avec confusion, ne voyant pas où l'interrogation allait mener.

\- Je vais pouvoir avoir des frères et sœurs, Mama disait qu'il y avais pas assez de place à l'appartement mais ici je pourrais en avoir des dizaines, la Maison blanche est énorme.

\- Ça te ferait vraiment plaisir ? Demanda la dirigeante, les deux adultes curieuses des réponses du petit garçon, testant déjà les eaux.

\- Oui ! Cela peut être ma prochaine surprise ? Interrogea t'il avec innocence.

\- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme sembla se contenter de cela, retournant à l'exploration de sa chambre. Clarke toujours dans ses bras, Lexa caressa doucement l'abdomen de la jeune femme, saluant une nouvelle fois le bébé qui grandissait. Amoureusement, Clarke embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, l'endroit où son visage s'était réfugié pendant leur étreinte.

\- Câlin de famille ! S'exclama Aden en venant se joindre à elles.

Les trois membres de cette famille atypique restèrent longtemps enlacés, profitant du moment car malgré leur volonté commune... ce temps n'était pas illimité et chaque secondes passées étaient un souvenir à chérir quand le manque viendrait.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Aden se laissa tomber paresseusement dans sa chaise, le ventre bien rempli du meilleur mac and cheese qu'il avait mangé. Entouré de sa famille, sa maman et Lexa ainsi que son grand père et sa grand mère Abby, le jeune garçon se réjouissait de la voir s'agrandir. Il y a peu de temps, c'était que lui et sa maman et bientôt il y aurait aussi ses frères et sœurs pour remplir la grande table de la salle à manger. Sa mère rayonnait de bonheur, souriant tout le temps. Lexa avait tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite à l'hôpital, elle avait aidé sa mère à retrouver le sourire. Il se sentait comme le garçon le plus chanceux du monde. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit là, épuisé par tous les évènements de la journée. Ce n'est que plus tard que deux bras le saisirent, le transportant dans sa toute nouvelle chambre où sa nuit promettait d'être pleine de rêves.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33* 33*33*

Dans la journée, Echo avait reçu un mot d'Ontari, la jeune femme lui donnait rendez vous dans les douches à l'abri des regards pour parler.

Au départ la suspicion avait été forte, la brune croyant à un piège. Il y avait toujours eu une rivalité entre elles, en Syrie les deux femmes n'hésitaient jamais à se défier. Cela finissait souvent en nez cassé et lèvre fendu et cela ne les empêchait pas de recommencer le jour d'après.

Après elle se dit que la jeune femme avait peur être cherché à faire le show ce matin, faire sa dure à cuire devant les regards curieux. Mais que maintenant elle était prête à lui tendre une perche en ce temps de crise. Il lui fallait toute l'aide possible pour se sortir de là.

La nuit était tombée sur la prison. Une des gardiennes la suivait de près, ses pas résonnant sur le sol, seul son qu'elle entendait à cette heure tardive. La jeune femme la poussa à l'intérieur et lui intima de se presser, surveillant l'entrée en attendant.

Il n'y avait personne pour le moment, elle était après tout un peu avance. Elle espérait que la terroriste n'allait pas traîner car sa gardienne ne semblait pas d'humeur patiente.

Quand la porte s'ouvrît enfin, la personne qui entra n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait. Mais intérieurement, elle savait que c'était cette femme qu'elle devait rencontrer depuis le début. Ontari l'avait bien eu et elle avait été bête de penser à une trêve.

C'était la blonde du matin qui se présenta devant elle, celle qui l'a déshabillait du regard.

\- Pile à l'heure pour mon plus grand plaisir murmura t'elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Mais c'était simplement une bataille comme Ontari aimait à le dire, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore gagné la guerre.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

Raven bougeait inlassablement dans sa chaise, ne trouvant pas de position confortable. Anya, elle dormait tranquillement à ses côtés, pas le moins du monde incommodé par les chaises inconfortables de l'hôpital. Les deux femmes avaient remplacé les agents qui veillaient sur Jenna, leur permettant d'aller manger en ce début de soirée. La mère adoptive d'Anya s'était réveillée entre temps mais elle restait inerte, certainement perdue dans ses pensées.

La Latina secoua légèrement sa petite amie afin de la réveiller, une discussion s'imposait entre les deux jeunes femmes et Raven se devait de les laisser seule.

\- Anya, je vais rentrer... annonça elle, la secrétaire acquiesça se réveillant doucement ayant encore les yeux à moitié fermé. Ta mère est réveillée, tu pourrais aller la voir.

Immédiatement, le regard d'Anya se dirigea vers sa mère. L'obscurité ne permettait pas de distinguer grand chose mais elle vit son visage bouger légèrement, étudiant la pièce.

Raven lui adressa un sourire encourageant, lui embrassa le front avant de s'éclipser. Le mouvement attira le regard de Jenna, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer. Elle fit glisser la porte coulissante doucement et prit soin de la refermer pour éviter que leur conversation soit entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Anya... souffla sa mère une fois qu'elle s'était retournée, étudiant avec minutions son visage.

La blonde peroxydée resta interdite quelques instants, elle même fixant sa mère avec attention, retrouvant chez elle quelques un de ses traits.

\- Tu devrais t'installer, je suppose que tu as quelques questions conseilla sa mère.

Anya obtempéra, prenant place dans le siège qui faisait face au lit, toujours muette, elle regardait sa mère avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'insécurité, ne sachant pas comment réagir et ayant même du mal à croire à sa présence ici à Washington après tant d'années. La réponse à tant de questionnement était à porté de main, elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître ses origines. Anya était terrifiée et impatiente, son histoire n'était pas la plus belle... elle n'avait jamais vraiment été voulu par ses parents mais sa vie avait pris un très bon tournant et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle était en paix avec son abandon et commençait à accepter le fait que Mendell était son père. Cela n'avait pas avoir une incidence sur sa vie, elle continuerait à avancer comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et elle s'était promis de l'arrêter pour le mal qu'il avait fait à sa mère, à Gina et a tant d'autre. Cette fois il ne s'en tirerait pas impunément, elle allait le coincer.

\- Si je commençais par te raconter mon histoire proposa Jenna, ne souhaitant pas brusquer sa fille. Il était une fois... commença t'elle avec un sourire.

*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*33*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir.

Un peu plus de tension la semaine prochaine mais rien de bien grave, tout s'arrangera ;-).

Prenez soin de vous ! A binetôt !

Réponse aux Guest :

aioli : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre. A bientôt !


End file.
